Duty and Freedom
by Bastable1993
Summary: I promise to protect you and bring you all Home. A promise easily broken. Love from unexpected places. With everything stacked against him. He can only move Forward Alternate Attack on Titan M for later chapters. Review your thoughts
1. Where it all Began

**The Beginning of it all**

The sound of lightning struck upon the horizon, in the eyes of the people within the Wall's can only watch in horror as a Boned red skin Monster appeared over the top of the wall maria.

The Colossal Titan stared back and in short seconds a thunderous crash and force of wind came crashing through its very walls. Rubble and parts of stone came flying and crashes into the unsuspected and horrified citizens of Shinganshia.

What came next brought sheer terror as the hole where gate once stood, have been breached. The Titan's have come and now they pour within the home where no one would dare think that they are able to. At the sight of the Titan's and their monstrous smiles plastered on their faces, with naked bodies that lacks any genitals. The Humans flee pushing anyone in their way, some are trapped within alley ways as 6 metre titans grabbing hold of them and devouring on spot.

Soldiers come flying in in retaliation with their ODM's protecting and attempt rescue of any stragglers, unprepared they are defeated swiftly by the titan horde.

In sight a lone child in rags with dirty brown hair as if at first sight just a squalor holding a book of some sort ran in-between corps and titan's legs in a panic. He hears children screaming, adults running and praying for help, non-came.

He stops in sight of another flash of lightning followed by another flash from atop the wall. Mind running wondering why there must be flashes of yellow light as if the heavens brought wrath down upon them.

'Pay no attention the gates are not far'. As he sprints across he gazed in horror a woman being lifted from under rubble as a blonde titan gazes at her before devouring her upper half of her body in a sickening crunch with blood splattering, the cries of a young boy on top of a soldier screams in horror, apparently his mother. Their eye's locked as if seeing another survivor.

The boy's eye's widen in horror "RUN! Titan's are coming behind you!". Until he's out of view.

Instantly the ragged boy turned around to see 3 15m titans staring down at him, smiling as if they caught a hearty meal, fear took hold of him until suddenly another titan came crashing through at breaking speed knocking the three titans over. The Young Boy's eye's widened as he came face to face a whole different titan.

A Titan with strange plating around his body, hair as brown as the dirt they walk, with eye's looking down at him as if contemplating on what's before him. The titan's head looks to his right and see's another plated titan, this one is with blonde hair. Though some trick he swore the brown headed titan nodded to the other at the blonde titan starts charging forward leaving the main titan before him as if he's a prisoner.

Do titans take prisoners? Matters not there's no escape from him and awaited his fate.

The Titan kneeled and reached out hand grasping before blackness.

Blue Eye's suddenly shot open as the Boy quickly raised up from where he slept. Heart beating fast, sweating as if he had a nightmare. Moving his Hand through his long brown hair, he calmed to collect his thoughts. He gazed down in his hands a brown book, his very own diary. He looked to the company he chose to be with bringing a smile to his lips and remembering how lucky he is to have them.

He flips through his diary and rereads the contents before that fateful day. Tomorrow he will join the military and set out to fulfil a promise he made before that fateful day.


	2. 104th Cadet Corps

**The 104****th**** Cadet Corps**

Two years after the fall of wall maria in the hands of the Colossal titan, a huge influx of enlistment to the military is in high.

Rows and rows of young teenagers some tall and strong, some short and nimble stand at attention, A tall bald man strolls in-between glares at each face and eye's he comes across. Drill Instructor Keith Shadis is his name, the guy can guarantee that you be wetting your pants by the end of the day.

He walks past a small blonde; one would mistake for a girl.

"Hey Kid!" He bellowed to the young boy

"Sir" in an instant saluting, right hand on their hearts, left hand on their lower backs.

"Who the Hell are you?" Shadis bellowed back

"Armin Artlert from Shinganshia, Sir!" with a terrified contained stutter as the Blonde known now as Armin shouted back under the scrutinized gaze of their Drill instructor.

He walks past picking on the few he could weed out, each time calling them titan fodder or no good meat that even the titans wouldn't bother eating.

'That would be a bad compliment' The Boy thought. Making a small grin to his face but instantly hiding the smirk in case he be looked upon. A Cocky Trainee by the name of Jean Kirstein, poor guy got head butted for just wanting to go into the military police and live a life of luxury. He continued walking and gazed upon the tall blonde muscular guy next to him.

"OI, Ox what is your name?" He again bellowed at him.

"Reiner Braun, Sir!"

The same as usual but the boy next to Reiner, smiled a bit losing his composure when his reply was to save the World.

The instructor just catching his smile peered over him.

"What's so funny Titan Feed?"

"Alan Braun, Sir!" Alan shouted back, eye's meet, neither back down.

"Oh? Brothers are we now and where do you come from? So are your ambitions as great as his?" His eyebrow cocked up at noticing the same surname.

"I am from Shinganshia, Sir! I'm here to save Humanity sir!" Alan bellowed even louder, not breaking eye contact with Instructor.

With a humph he told his line to about face and continued his rite of passage.

He gazed to Reiner beside him and grinned which the guy returned his gaze back and grinned in return.

He looked to his left and see Bertholdt smiling as well, allowing the small time before the Instructor comes back to grill them again.

All good mood was cut short with a sickening crunch heard not far from them. Keith holding onto a poor young man's head stared in shock at the audacity that this girl to eat a… wait is that a potato in her hands? Where the hell did, she get one of those.

In the empty silence it boils down the potato girl to run till she drops or no food at all. Potato girl instantly paled at the thought of no food and started running with Keith watching dumb founded as she ran, with a shake of his head he continued his rite of passage to the rest of the recruits.

All was rowdy and calm within the mess hall as Alan collected his food, he looed around seeing where his group sat until someone bumped into him, with reflexes he caught the other persons tray while also catching the said offender, quite annoyed but went to ask if she was ok… 'Woah' his eyes widened as he looked into the face of a beauty her skin pale as snow yet her face was unmoving, hair black as the night but despite her everything with her emotions displayed inwards her eye's grey yet to the trained eye showed emotion of embarrassment.

Pulling her up straight and placing the tray back into her hands, he simply walked away towards the desired destination leaving the poor girl to her thoughts.

Heart racing something she hadn't felt with anyone besides Eren. She looked to the back of his head and wondered who he was. She pulled her scarf to her face for some comfort that usually finds yet something towards this guy seems out of placed yet right in so many ways, shaking her head ridding of such thoughts she moves carefully avoiding anymore mishaps towards Armin and Eren, with a slight glance behind her as the man that managed to save her of embarrassment and food, 'curious' she wonders as she proceed to eat with her friends.

Noticing this Armin spoke up. "Mikasa what was that all about?"

Eren cocking his eye up to this and voiced his opinion "Yeah, what's up with that, it's like you never make a stumble like that before" he teased yet more interested in his food than anything else, plus ignoring Jean's insults towards him.

"It's nothing." Mikasa grumbled yet glancing behind him the guy as if he seen him before from somewhere.

Eren looking over saviour of food and spoke as if reading her mind. "You know that guy looks familiar, He's from Shinganshia, maybe he's." mind trailing off as if trying to recall memory. "Gah you know what I go straight up ask him"

Before either Mikasa or Armin could stop him Eren marched to the other side.

Alan sat staring at his food remembering the Raven Girl, minds puzzled yet unsure what to do. He never got her name but what can he really say, 'hey I am the saviour of your food, how about your name' yeah that will go down well. He fumbled from inside of his jacket pocket and reached out his diary, he then reached further and found nothing, he grumbled to himself as if annoyed by the lack of object in his hands. Noticing this Bertholdt reached into his own and handed Alan the pencil. Seeing this Alan looked at Bertholdt with a questioning look, with shrug reply.

"We know you long enough that you enjoy writing and drawing in that thing, might as well have a spare in case you go lose one" He smiled.

With a laugh Alan grabbed the desired object "Who knew you would be my Logistics assistant Bertholdt and be there when I need something"

A snicker from Reiner and an eye roll from the Logistics Assistant, the three smiled yet Reiner's eyes shot up looking past Alan, on alert Alan glanced behind seeing Eren marching towards him.

'What now? Was that his woman I just handled back then?' With a sigh he turned around on his bench to see Eren miss stepped his footing as if he didn't expect him to turn around.

With a raised eye he waited for his lecture or question, debating which one.

"Have we met before, two years ago?" Eren instantly asked as if it's a dire question.

Raising his eyebrow ignoring the stares from his two companions "possibly, we was all refugees so we may have crossed paths"

Brows furrowing Erne retort "No during that, I mean" finding words to without causing distress to himself of the painful memories. "The day the walls fell. Are you that boy that was cornered by those three titans" he said eyes looking down to the diary in his hands, Eren remembered that young kid with the diary in his hands.

Alan's eye's widened as if having the flashback, he looked down to the diary as his face went blank remembering the hand that reached. He looked up into Eren's Emerald eyes as if waiting for his response. "You're the kid that told me to run?"

Eren relaxed and smiled as if the tension was released. "I thought you didn't make it, not after those titans was on you and when that armoured titan took the second wall down and you not on the boat, I thought you be gone. Even Mikasa asked about you."

Alan's eye's shot up and glanced to the girl watching attentively at the exchange. 'When did she get here?' he shook his head cursing for letting his guard down which Eren took it as him trying to forget that day.

"Sorry for bringing it up, just had to know, glad you're alive though" After that Eren walked away with this Mikasa following close behind with the subtle glances that he caught towards his direction.

Now the fun part, as Alan slowly turned round seeing Reiner grinning and Bertholdt looking at him as if waiting for the big story or the century.

With a Grin. "Where do you guys want me to start?"


	3. Wings of Freedom

**Wings of Freedom**

Screams crying out, flashes of yellow lightning, reaching hand,

Alan shot up from his nightmare gazing down to his own hand as if something was meant to tell him. He couldn't forget no matter how much he tried, collecting his thoughts he gazed out the window, still pitch black.

It has been a week in training, well training would class as learning the mechanics and how to clean the ODM's apparently, they can't get to use them until they get to the balancing correctly which would happen in three days' time.

He gazed around having his eye's adjusting to the darkness quickly. He decided to go for a night walk, getting off the top bunk he pulled his pants on and looked down at the bowie knife under his pillow. He stared at it as long he could remember and strapped it to his leg, feeling something of familiarity that he feels comfortable but hidden out of sight.

He crept without disturbing the guys sleep and before he opened the door, he did a last check if anyone is awake, Eren snoring his head off, Armin rolled up in his blanket, Reiner half in and out. Bertholdt which made him to stifle his laugh arm out of his bed but left leg somehow behind his head, how he got into that position he will never figure out. He slid out and allow the fresh cold air to take him, he looked to the peaceful sky and gazed to the stars, his moment of peace trees not so far, which hatched an idea that came to his head.

He paced and silently his footsteps allow, flinching at the steps that made the gravel crunch. He gotten rusty, now to get those skills back. He crept and parkoured around wooden houses, the instincts coming back to him in his muscles, his breathing slowed, his eyes narrowed, to any person it be the wind running passed them, to him it's untapped skill he hasn't touched for so long. It's how he survived; it's how he's not been devoured for so long. A flash of a masculine stubbled man flashed across his eyes, he faltered falling to the floor with a bang, with his knife unsheathed from his leg sheath, it clattered in front of him as he is on all fours, it's reflection from the moonlight caught his attention, he gazed at it, holding back the tears that was long been there for as long he can remember. 'No, not now. Not when I have a promise to fulfil, he made two years ago.' He picked up the knife looking and mulling over his thoughts and sheaths it securely this time into his leg.

He catches his breath for the time being and silencing his own self, he listened, his sense heightened, he's being watched.

Darting towards a warehouse, speed and reflexes he recently tapped back into until he comes across the door, he stares at the lock before him and crushes it with his on hands, he halts gazing at his own hands, wondering why of all times his strength decides to come back to him now. None of that he proceeds inside his desired building knowing full well someone was watching him.

Inside the building, he flipped the light which lead to a dimly lit room there was crafting benches to his right and to his left are ODM gears along with blades and canisters full of gas. Expecting them to be empty two of them was full. He paused knowing this is a set up but decided against it, he wanted to do it, he could not wait, he need to feel what It feels like.

He reencountered his lessons on the ODM's how to equip them, how to secure them to his body and canisters. It was easy enough, he half expected them to be heavy, but they felt light as a feather as he applied the canisters to his sides. He walked outside feeling the cold air taking him again he breathed and strolled to the nearby huge trees.

Once he gotten to the trees, he looked around to see a good place to start, yet the feeling of being watched is unnerves him. He closed his eye's and empty his mind, he pressed his fingers and the hook anchor shoots out, the sounds of wires whirling out of the anchor with a small applied of gas enabling it to shot, in moment he hit his mark and smiled.

For a rookie it would be difficult but to him it felt natural, he moved his hip to the left so the left hook shoots out and he starts his momentum, swerving out of the trees, avoiding the branches as he closes in, he use short bursts of gas, using his momentum for speed and shooting his hooks for directions, giving small bursts of gas to encourage his desired direction, he decided to shoot himself through the tree tops.

He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze flow through him, his arms spread wide as he soured over the top of trees, as if he was flying. Tear starts to trickle down his cheeks, he smiled, a genuine smile only his closet friends, family would see. He feels Free.

From the distance through a pair of binoculars Shadis, watched him and observed him. He had a hunch this recruit would try something like this, hence why he left to full gas canisters aside on purpose and a weak old lock in place of a sturdy one. His surprised was how he mastered the ODM even though it's his first time using it. He watched the recruit gracefully swing. No Fly as if nothing is holding him back. If the boy was failing miserably, he would have him punished severely but the talent and skill radiating from the him, is awe inspiring, first time in a while Shadis smirked and awaited inside the warehouse waiting for the recruit to return.

It must have been an hour or less. Alan could not tell, he landed on his two feet skidding across the floor to break his momentum. His smile was replace with sadness for a breath moment returning to the storage where he got the gear from. He walked in and saw Shadis standing there. He stopped and went to attention and gave his salute, knowing he been caught, he awaits his punishment.

Shadis watched him closely walking towards him, eyeing every detail Infront of him, a moment silence stood for a while.

He expected the recruit to sweat, be nervous. No, he stares back waiting for the punishment yet to come. He has his respect, usually the other recruits will piss their pants but know this one seen a lot worse, maybe been through worse.

"Braun" he stated, seeing the boy, no, this Man, Infront of him. His eyes meeting his in a instant. "First time using this ODM gear?"

"Yes Sir" Alan replied in a heartbeat.

Shadis stared him down again before continuing. "Usually I would have you punished severely for this, but I am surprised with the skill and dedication you have displayed. I would think you are a soldier already."

Alan stayed alert but relaxed a little, his brow scrunched up with indication that he's confused, Shadis specified what he meant. "Fact you didn't damage the equipment and far as I can tell not using even half the gas, your dismissed."

Seeing Alan relax his shoulders he internally smirked at his posture, he watched him place the canisters back into place and replaced the gear back to where they belong and watched him walk out back to his barracks.

Alan kept watching but couldn't feel like he's still being watched, unbeknownst to him Mikasa was watching from her barracks outside on the roof, witnessing the whole ordeal with him flying.

Her interest is peaked and her heartbeat faster. Why is she feeling like this suddenly, questions filled her head yet couldn't find the answers? Watching him retire, she did so herself awaiting the three days until she can use the ODM's.

The next three days has passed, he's gotten to know some people as but mostly some left before the real training began, Which to Alans amusement and Eren's irritation. Eren cursed out loud. "They just can't hack on what's to come. We just got to keep going and we be one step closer to killing all those fucking Titans." His eye's gleamed with rage, while glancing to Mikasa's and Armin's direction this seem to come normal with Eren and titan's.

Alan shook his head and felt the urge to tease him. "You know this unhealthy obsession your making with the Titans, I would half expect you to start making out with one the first chance you get"

Eren faltered and glared at him in disgust as if he uttered something rather crude with a sudden shudder at the thought of it, receiving a chuckle from Armin with Mikasa just smiling. 'Least she's not a complete robot' he thought, wanting to know more of this mystery woman.

Before he could ask Reiner came along and patted on his back. "I would pay to see something like that" he laughed out loud. "Although he would have to take the titan to dinner first" with that Alan and Eren laughed at the very crude joke Reiner made knowing the irony of 'dinner' behind it.

With tension lifted Alan reached out to his inside pocket and flipped out his diary, proceeding to reach again. His face contorting into an annoyed look.

Reiner mused and shook his head at his friend's reaction and reached into his own jacket. "Since Bert's not here to be your Logistics assistant" he tossed a pencil to Alan which he caught in mid air with a nod of thanks. "Sate my curiosity Al. But what the hell you are drawing this time?" With a raised eyebrow from Alan, he gave a small grin.

"What gave it away this time?" he snickered.

"Maybe every time you draw you seem to go through your small pencil pretty fast, got you to pace yourself, doubt we have pencils lying about all the time"

With a lift of his chin "That's what logistics assistants are for Reiner. They supply me with materials needed"

Noticing Armin is mulling over his thoughts he asked him what's up.

"Just nothing, I noticed how you two have the last same names as each other, yet look nothing alike?" Armin inquired, with Reiner glancing over to Alan, with Alan now plastered a neutral face hiding emotion.

Giving a long sigh "I just didn't have a last name. I just, been living alone after my father have passed that, I don't remember. After what happened two years ago, I came across Reiner. He helped me out of a darkness that I couldn't get out of, now I see him as a brother who I wouldn't trade for the world" saying this he glanced at Reiner who was rubbing the back of his neck smiling to each other.

"Jeez Alan, sure to big me up, now we are soldiers we have a duty to everyone now."

Eren looking on in awe "That's Reiner, helping everyone now, besides we got to go now because we have to do that balancing shit before we even get to touch the ODM" signalling to Shadis calling out to the recruits to get their arse's to gear for the next training.

When people are getting into training Shadis pulled Alan to the side. Giving him a confused look "Your excused from this one Braun. After three nights ago, I think this be child's play to you, so I'm moving you to advance training. Plus, you get to watch these runts make a fool of themselves" giving a wicked grin which received a chortle.

Not too far away another recruit glared menacingly towards Alan which puts him on edge, unsure what to do he ignores him.

'What's his problem' ignoring he watches. He watches potato girl just casually swinging, amused she might be thing of food, Jean just balancing like he knows his stuff.

Mikasa caught his, amused that she's just still bored of the world around there and just limp. Intriguing you can keep balance while being dead weight. Damn those hips he casually gazed which caught the attention of the desired person, noticing he been caught he casually walked away to see on how the others are doing.

Watching him walk away she couldn't help being curious. Her eye's followed to where he's gone into the crowd with someone following close by with a menacing glare, she couldn't help but want to see what happens. Until a big bang fell nearby. Concentration broken she got off to see Eren upside down with his head injured. 'EREN!" her hearts thumping, cursing herself she couldn't prevent him hurting himself.

All you can hear his cursing and muttering No, no, no, no, no. As if his whole world gone upside down, from unable to balance correctly.

Alan casually walked but senses someone coming nearby, before the stalker could do anything Alan instantly swirled around and dodged a punch aiming for his face. 'What the hell'?! his eye's concentrated on the suppose attacker, his hair black, short yet his fringe is long, his eyes are strangely black with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"You think you're so great huh? Been here a week and you got Shadis kissing your arse" he spat.

'So, it's jealousy that got his pants in a twist' Alan mused to himself hiding his emotions behind a stone face, circling around him waiting for something stupid again.

Noticing this the guy backed off and spat at the floor and stormed off.

Hearing the commotion Bertholdt came running to the seen. "Alan you ok?" sound of concern in his voice.

Still looking at the guy that walked away into the crowd "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

With a nod Bert smiled "Me and Reiner passed our training here, we were actually wondering how you're not doing it?"

With a sheepish grin Alan ran his hand through his hair "I bet you want another good story of the century again huh?"

With a shake of his head he moved his arm to the side for him to tell his tale.

After telling his tale Bert just nodded "Huh you seem to make friends wherever you go. I remember how you was like that when we first met." Alan smile how can he forget, after meeting Reiner, he introduced him to Bertholdt, who in turn introduced him to Annie. Speaking of Annie, she seems to be invisible most days not conversing.

He may have to speak to her when he gets the chance. Feeling guilty he neglected one friend he had after his nightmare.

He set off just to do that. Wasn't too hard to find her, her signature white parkour hoodie stood out like a sore thumb, their eyes met and she nodded to the other direction. Following they sat next to one of the barracks.

Annie stares out to the crowd and just been silent for a minute. "One thing I like about you is that, you remain silent and not disturb until it gets disturbed"

Alan chortled "Oh yeah? Maybe I just disturb the air around you, to get you to talk"

With a low groan "Aaaand there's the downside, you open your mouth and I remember what I don't like"

Alan placed a hand on his heart in faint shock "Annie, you wound me, have I ever set such a low opinion for you?"

A quick glance from Annie with a creeping smirk threatening on the corner of her lips "I still need to kick your arse for that" seeing the confused look on his faced she raised her eyebrows.

Upon realisation "Oooh when we first met, I called you a miserable cow." Looking the other way, he could feel glare digging into the back of his head. "Well all I know is that next week, I may have overheard Shadis saying about Close Combat training for beginner's" Mischievous glint his eye's glanced towards Annie "Maybe you get some payback then"

Annie cock her eyebrow up and with the same glint in her eyes "Don't go easy on me, just because I'm a woman"

With a chortle "Doubt you can beat me at my fullest" with that a playful smack on his arm which reminded him not to mess with this one too much.

From the distance Mikasa was watching over. Now she has a strange feeling in her gut. It made her feel uneasy and she doesn't like it one bit, shaking her head she turned her attention to Eren who now is getting bandaged up from the wound from his head, if she was paying attention she would have caught a glimpse of steam emitting off his head.


	4. Ackerman

**Ackerman**

A few weeks, maybe a few months have passed, Alan is not entirely sure anymore.

He writes in his diary that he keeps on his person, filling in the pages with his own thoughts and secrets. Some pages he draws mostly some that come to mind, some his nightmares, the titan with the reaching hand, his hand clenched at his pencil as he got the picture in his mind. He shook his head forgetting the feeling and the memory. He sometimes confides with Bertholdt about it sometimes Eren, While Eren can proclaim vengeance against that titan that nearly took his friends life, Bertholdt is different, he can only nod and talks about his village he came from knowing the feeling of loss, the one he told Eren on that night he came to ask them for help.

He was surprised to say the least when Eren and Armin came to Reiner and Bertholdt for help on the ODM. Alan only walked in on them as Eren was talking about his mother being eaten. Alan pitied him, he knew the feel of loss, catching Berthold's eye, Alan can simply nod as Bert told his and Reiner's origins from where they came from the village from the south of the wall, with no warning to catch them, so they was attacked unawares by titans.

Reiner then decided to take them out with Alan and Bertholdt walking along with them into the woods, until they come to this clearing that caught all their breaths, with the valley of tree's and a lake in the distance reflecting the moonlight. What caught Alan's attention the most was Reiner declaring that he wants to become a soldier so he can return to his hometown, leaving a feeling in all them. Alan placed his hand on Reiner's shoulder giving him his genuine smiles and looked to Eren "We will all return home".

That following day Eren showed determination that made Alan feel proud as he manages to gain balance on a faulty belt which impresses him even more. When Eren is cheering for his victory Alan cheered with him, feeling he gained yet another friend in this cruel world

Some of his time he been sparring with Annie, learning a few techniques that she willing to share with him. He noticed how she tries to keep up with his style of fighting which is unexpected to say the least.

Annie as Alan noticed is that she is powerful with her kicks when if caught unaware can send a poor soul keeling over on their head without any warning, disorientating them before the second kick.

Alan's fighting style is like a living trap, he leaves out weaknesses that apparent to be his strength. In their first close quarters they went basic fighting styles, while Alan tests his opponents, he pulls his strengths without showing what he's capable first off, then when he figure out where their limit is, he up's his ante, wiping the floor with them.

Now the one on one combat is now seeming to bore him.

When paired off with Armin, he more likely teaches him and tests his abilities. Poor kid, he stared at him in pity.

"Remember Armin, brute strength is not always the answer" Alan spoke in between amateur punches and shoves from the little blonde before him.

Armin huffing and attempting to catch his breath groaned in his shoulders as Alan slightly tapped his shoulder sending a shock in his nerves. "Easy from someone who fights like a walking trap"

Alan's eyes squinted a slight bit as if trying to find a way to help this kid. "Every fight is a battlefield, strategies on what you want to do and force the your opponent to do exactly what you want" demonstrating with Armin charging with the wooden knife, Alan side stepped and slightly kicked the back of his knee, making Armin fall to his knees.

His hand reached to Armin as he gladly took it lifting him up "And when the opening is there, you take it, without hesitation" The point he's trying to make is to make quick decisions and plan it like the strategy room, learn your opponents quickly and exploit their weaknesses so they couldn't recover from it.

Slightly nodding and processing the information Armin gasping for his breath.

"Oh Alan" a feminine voice cried out. Causing the two to head turn to the direction of a, very smaller, pretty blonde.

Christa Lenz giving a look of disapproval to the taller soldier as if chastising his actions. "You shouldn't beat your opponents, to easily and leaving them for the dirt." Quickly holding some water and pouring it into Armin's mouth as if he's a wounded soldier on the battlefield.

The eyebrow cocks up amused at seeing how delicate she's treating him and kept a straight face when seeing the blush creeping on the boy's face. 'Seriously?' Alan shook his head in amusement. "Seriously Christa, they need to learn how to fight and be able to stand on their own quickly, I doubt the Titans would show some favour".

Frowning "We are not titans, and these are people who needs help when we need to" she huffed. GAH this woman is so considerate, many guys here would consider her a goddess on the way she treats them and coddles them, as if serving their own needs before hers.

"That's my lovely Christa, always helping others in need" A freckled brunette by the name of Ymir. Alan slanted his eyes at her. There's something to her he can't put his finger on, Ymir seemed to notice his stare and shrugged it off. "Not this guy know help when he needs it" she commented, with Alan giving an emotionless stare, which seem to unnerve her a bit.

Suddenly one of the recruits come barging forward grabbing the attention of the four. "That guy seems to pick on the ones weaker than him" Spitting to the ground.

Garrus Dreiken. Geez this guy again. The one that nearly punched his lights out near the beginning of training.

As if accepting the invitation "So Garrus, would you like to give me a one on one, or would you like to have a one on four" eyeing the group of much larger boys behind him.

Garrus looking behind him snickered "Seeing that you look so bored, maybe we should liven it up a bit, since you're the instructor pet and even the recruit's favourite" 'Thought Reiner is everybody's favourite?' Garrus's face darkened to a menacing grin "How about it bitch?"

Before Alan can give an answer, Reiner came by seeing the commotion "Hey now, we are soldiers. We are not meant to go against each other throats. It is our duty to protect and watch each other backs" He glared at the four troublemakers. Grunting come from the opposite side they stared at each other.

Not so far Mikasa and Eren was watching from the side-lines, Eren eager to see Alan fight once more and trying to fight like him, Mikasa giving slight interest. She's curious, her stoic face but her eyes remain on Alan, noticing how his face is unmoving, unfazed by the ideal. 'Usually people get angry and confrontational' glancing to Eren as she thought this. Do something on a Impulse she walked forward to the group.

Before Garrus could respond he, became nervous as he glanced to this Asian goddess walking to their general direction. He hesitated until the said beauty came up making her the attention.

"Alan let's spar" she spoke suddenly, making the desired target focus onto her. Face yet unmoving and nodded. Moving to a clearer area.

Now everyone stopped fighting, now gazing upon the two top fighters, Jean taking the opportunity to make some bets. Connie and Sasha stopping their unique stances to watch the battle.

Even Shadis watched from afar. He would admit even he was interested in how the top students would compete.

Reiner and Christa were concerned for their safety, while Annie, watched with interest, which is unusual for her. Bertholdt, well Bertholdt is being nervous for some reason.

Alan gazed on Mikasa, now that they are face to face, he was curious on something. "What's your last name? I am very sure it's not Yeager" he joked.

Stoic as usual, she shook her head "Ackerman" she said simply.

Alan lost his composure but quickly regained it. 'That explains a lot of things' he nodded his head and took a fighting stance, right foot bent in front, with his fists in front of his chest height. Mikasa did the same, now they start circling their chosen field.

To the audience it just people circling, to Armin and Shadis, it's whoever would make the first move. It is not always the first move that wins the field, but the follow up usually decides the outcome.

In a flash Mikasa steps in fist closing to his face, which Alan at the last second swerved to dodge the punch but followed up with a sudden right heel coming flying to his jaw, causing him to spin in the air.

Alan gained control of his body and landed his on his two feet, spitting out blood, his eye's widened at the sight but cocked his eye up keeping his mouth close. Mikasa eye's narrowed and then move for another jab. This time Alan leaned backwards and backwards kick into Mikasa's ribs, causing her to gasp for breath.

The crowd was on edge, some was getting excited at first blood, some was cheering for the fight to continue.

Mikasa held her ribs and grunted. She eyes him and realised he allowed the first hit. A sudden chill went down her spine, but her stomach was doing somersaults. This sudden feeling made her feel alive inside.

What Alan didn't intend was for her to draw blood. He gotten cocky. He breathed slowly, allowing his instincts, his blood to run freely. As if made of air he's now in front of Mikasa. Eyes narrowed; mouth slightly open as if his breath was giving life to steam. Mikasa barely blocked the jab to her stomach but soon ended up flipping in the air with a simple sweep of the leg. Her eyes soon see the sky but didn't see any more than that as a sudden arm came underneath. She blinked. She has not felt the cold embrace of the hard ground.

A lot of ooooh's echoed as if the sight was mesmerising. Alan caught her before she hit the ground. With a swift moment she's on her feet, facing him again this time he lift his hand up and flexed his fingers, egging for more. Mikasa happily obliged as if wanting the feel this feeling she been wanting. Blows shot and blocked. Flips and hard hitting to the ground.

She stared intently as she got back up, something felt off. On paper they are evenly matched but the way he swerves and blocks and charges unexpectantly yet not enough for her to be seriously hurt personally. His body is like a living trap and he's only allowing her mark to hit, to keep up appearances, as if he's testing her, finding her limits before pushing his strength inch by inch, both grunting, yet she's more out of breath than he, yet he only gave shallow short breaths as if he's possessed.

Another suddenly realisation hit her. He was Holding back.

Mikasa mind went hazy. She knew deep down she could not keep up on her own. Yet she slightly allows herself to smile, only he can see. As if acknowledging the outcome. His eyes soften and nodded, simply moving to her and sweeping her back leg so her balance falls, landed on her back.

Silence hit the training field and only roars for the winner's side and whines of the losers as the bets were exchanged, with Jean, tears strolling down from his eyes with Connie proclaiming his Genius knew the outcome.

Jean lost a big bet to Connie of all people. The shame to his pride. His best friend Marco can only just pat his back and smile at his distress and not calling it a total loss.

Mikasa reverting her face to the usual stoic self gotten up and nodded for a well-earned fight, returned to where Eren stood.

Eren was speechless "Damn Mikasa… that was… Damn." Unable to get the words out of his mouth, he handed water to her which she happily accepted. Eye's now gazing to the man that beat her, when she was known as the strongest. As she drank her fill from near dehydration, she watched him as Reiner clapped his back and proclaiming his Brother is now the strongest of the 104th, with Christa chastising his behaviour and brutality in the fight, but seem glad that it hasn't gotten worse. Connie congratulating him on a very big win and gave him some rations as thanks with Sasha in toe eyeing said rations.

Bertholdt came along with water handing it to him and telling him to be more careful, which he nodded as he quenches his thirst yet as he does so, his gaze did not leave hers. A sudden slight blush came to her face as she pulled her red scarf to face hiding it and starting to feel more confused with the feeling she just felt during and after the fight.

At the edge observing the whole thing, Shadis closed his eyes for a brief moment, He may have found his Number One top soldier of the entire 104th with nearly a year in, but then again time wold change if the Asian would come on top.

Garrus scowled at the spectacle and skulked away bring his three other friends with him. Losing the bet to that freak, yet he felt unnerved how the freak kept his cool and tipped the fight into his favour. He must have cheated or took advantage, her appearance for that spar was too coincidental, as if he planned it.

Yes, that's exactly what happened he thought, he must have pressured her into throwing that fight, no way the strongest Trainee can be beaten to the likes of him.

He further skulked away, determined to train harder, so he can beat him with his own strength.

Night came quickly in the Girls barracks Mina was questioning Mikasa on how he was like in the fight.

"Come on, you have to admit he's pretty hot, to get caught like that, makes any girl swoon" she said hazily eyed, imagining herself to be caught in his arm before the fall.

"Jeez Mina! why not beat the bush and go fuck his brains out will you" teased Ymir making the black-haired pigtailed blush. Christa gaped at her vulgarity and swatted her arm. "What? I'm only speaking from what I'm seeing, if no one will say anything I will"

"Ymir" Christa pouted "You shouldn't be too blunt sometimes, you know" Ymir just smiles smugly at her little lovely Christa, just shrugs and continues her remarks.

Sasha on the other hand was being all too happy "He's something alright, he gave me the rations Connie got from him." Her eyes dreaming onto the food now in her belly.

"Only because he gave you food. Dammit potato girl, you fuck any man that gives you food" Ymir bluntly stated, earning another gape and swat from Christa.

Sasha just glanced at Ymir "I'm not that type of girl, besides I think he just gave it to me because I just simply asked for it" she retorted in her posh accent, trying hard not to revert to her village accent, she's embarrassed by. The guy caught her accent once and just pretended it never happened much to her relief, only when she talks about hunting that it suddenly creeps out, he just smiled and just continued the talk about the subject ignoring the fact her accent changed. She liked him for that for not mentioning it and treated her normal, while everyone else just comments on the sudden change and teases her. Even Christa mentions it but always notes that it never bothers her.

During all this commotion Mikasa can only just watch out their window into the night sky. Remembering the night Eren rescued her from her fate and his rage for her to Fight. She places the tuff of her scarf to her lower face, breathing in the scent she fondly cherishes, that he gave her. He made her a member his family through this scarf after losing the one she loved and lost that night.

_Three men came to their door that day, her father instantly killed at their doorstep, her mother resisted, protecting her only child from them, but that only lead to her death as well. Darkness came and she opens her eyes to two men arguing over her battered corpse, her hands bound unable to move. A knock came to the door, A man with a scruffy stubble, quite fatty built opens it to see Eren, peering through the door, his emerald eyes glanced to her and contorted in rage as he instantly stabbed him in the heart, the man fell, the second gapes in shock at what happened._

_Eren charged pouncing on the man and brought him on his back, repeatedly stabbing and puncturing the man's chest, until he's dead, even then he screams DIE! After the man gasped his last breath. He untied her, unable to move, she remembered the third._

_"__There's a third" she whimpers, suddenly the door flung open the third man, tall and muscular with cropped brown hair, only acknowledges his dead friends on the ground, in a fit of rage he grabbed Eren by the throat, choking him, She picks up the knife in front of her, hands trembling, Eren can only gasp between breaths._

_His eyes screaming at her to kill him, Her lips trembled, 'I can't'. she's losing her will and Eren knows this, so he did what he knows best._

_"__FIGHT DAMMIT!" he raged causing the man to faulter in his grasp but still held. "IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, WE WILL DIE HERE!" he screamed._

_Her eye's looked to the knife still trembling but ready to stand her ground with Eren glaring at her he pushed one more scream, filled with all his rage in his voice._

_"__FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" with that, something in Mikasa broke, her blood rushed, she charged, her back foot breaking the floor boards, she plunged the knife into the unexpecting back of the thug that killed her parents, he gasped his last breath, shocked to notice that the girl is the one to end him._

_Shortly after the military police along with Grisha Yeager, kneeling next to his son, worried and horrified for what just happened, he scrutinized him for his actions, Eren's only defence is that if he didn't fight then they both will be killed._

_Mikasa just stood there, feeling empty until Eren wraps his scarf around her neck. She looks up tears forming in her eyes towards Eren, His eye's tired yet calm. "Let's got home" he simply said and her heart filled with joy and grief, knowing she has a family again to fill the void._

The memory left her mind as quick as it left. Her heart sees Eren as family, her brother. She couldn't lose him, not like her parents and Armin shortly after became part of their little family.

Yet something with the man that even she knows hides his true emotion behind his face that he masks so well with cheeriness yet like her with eh, she could see it in his eye's as he can see through hers. Her Heart pounds at the sight of him, her stomach turns sour when the girls fawn other him. She could not place these feelings, she compared it to her feelings for Eren which pales in comparison which she has now, yet she still compels to protect Eren more, for some reason.

She enjoyed his touch as he caught her in that fight, even if it's just to put her back into the game. She traced back to when it started, and it must have been to when he caught her the first time at the beginning of their training.

She looked to the night sky as she lowers her scarf, wondering if he's out in the night sky, flying as if he's free from all burdens, even if it's a short while.

Not too far from their barracks sitting in the tree leaning on the thickest branch.

Alan sat their looking at the dim light that he suspects where she may be gazing from, he pulled out his pencil and his leather-bound diary. He starts sketching her face as if he could see her as she is now. His mind tormented, couldn't shake the feeling he had from the fight, the feeling of being alive, first time in many years he was pushed past his limits, Forcing him to tap into something deeper that his blood demanded it, their dance as he would call it was invigorating.

There was something between them during their dance of strength, their will, yet couldn't quite place it. Yet he hopes that there is something but dreads and resists it's pull. He stops sketching for a moment and looks to the night sky, the Crescent moon giving as much light it could possibly give yet still concealed him. He glanced to the Bowie knife strapped to his leg.

Feeling alone to his thoughts, he resisted the tears, threatening to be drawn from his Blue eyes. His face now stoic, forcing himself to forget. He looked at the drawing of Mikasa looking out the window with her usual stoic face yet gave some life to her eye's where her real emotions hide. He let himself absorb into it forgetting that day when the walls fell. Forgetting sound, the people screams and the smell of blood. He allowed to forget the hand that reached.

Deciding it is time to head back before Shadis would look for him, why he turns a blind eye to his night time excursions, but dares not question it, maybe he actually got a soft spot from the guy or he knows he wouldn't do any harm.

He smiled as he flew one more time for the night.


	5. Expedition of Rivals

_**AN: Hello readers, don't be afraid to comment and review, any helpful evaluation to improve I will be grateful. Anyways enjoy the fifth chapter :)**_

**Expedition of Rivals**

A year finally past, a good portion of recruits dropped out to the work in the fields north of wall Rose. Wasted resources and potential. Shadis sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose, has this generation of recruits become so soft, politely speaking, he had thought up far worser insults to some recruits but that's in the past and they no longer under his instruction.

A knock on the door brought to his attention.

"Come in" he simply stated, awaited who would knock at this hour of the morning, Through the door a tall man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, wearing the uniform with the wings of freedom as his insignia.

"Commander Erwin Smith, which do I owe this visit?" Shadis eyes raised sceptical his former second came to visit.

"Pleasure visit, today. I have recently come back from the previous expedition" He coolly stated, to which Shadis nodded.

"It's quite unexpected that you come as a pleasure visit, usually it be straight down to business and plan for the next expedition." Shadis raised his arm to the chair in front which Erwin gladly took. "Drink?" He asked standing up to pull out a bottle of whisky from the cabinet.

Erwin stared at the bottle for a short second and nodded "Small glass, would be grateful" which Shadis gladly poured into two small glasses.

"I take it is a victory drink" Shadis joked to which was received a short laugh from Erwin.

"Indeed, out of fifty scouts that went along on the expedition, we lost only two. We managed to gain a few supply bases further than expected, thanks to the long, range scouting formation. We were able to steer clear most titans, sadly we can not account for abnormals" he stated as fact. Shadis can only acknowledge, that the abnormals can be unpredictable.

Yet his mind turned to something else. "What of the Armoured and colossal titan?" He inquired, Erwin can only shake his head, further stating that they have not been sighted but assume they are either outside wall maria or somewhere within.

A long silence between the two, as they reminisce past events and the fallen. To then Erwin gave his leave and thanked for the drink, leaving Shadis to start his day, he needs to get these recruits into the best soldiers they can be, he just needs to sort out the kinks or the chains will fall apart, starting with the growing rivalry between a few recruits.

In the Boy's barracks, Eran and Connie is sniggering as Jean watches closely to Bertholdt's magnificent form, somehow during the night he now is sleeping with legs stretched and tied behind is neck and arm in different direction.

"I predict it be a forecast of sun for the first part of the day, followed by a forecast of overcast" Jean deduced as he calculates and predicts through the form Bertholdt is in. Reiner and Alan burst out laughing at such and joined in the fun and argued that it be Thunder and lightning with extreme downpour of rain. The group bellowed in laughter.

"Man, when we win this war, we should all go for drinks" Connie stated, smiling at his statement, Eren relaxed of the idea, the world rid of titans, damn that be a dream, a dream he would make happen.

Alan and Reiner agreed, saying they get the first round, or few. Armin was content to see the ocean first, as it was his and Erens dream to see what's beyond the walls.

A short pause as Bertholdt stirs in his sleep as somehow, he managed to free his legs, to the group's astonishment. He suddenly opened his eye's gazing upon the group. "Morning, what's up?" he muttered stretching his legs and arms like nothing causing the group holding back their laughs at how casual he is about it like it never happened.

"Right guys let get ready. We have about thirty minutes before the Drill instructor comes dragging us out, naked if we are not quick" Reiner calmly said pointing to the clock on the wall ticking away.

A grumble came from some of the boys but complied anyways knowing that their terrifying drill instructor would have them train stark naked if he feels like it.

Didn't take to long for them to stand at their usual spot at attention, all mixed in groups, preferable away from their rivals and close to their friends in that common order, awaiting their commander to appear they await in silence. Shadis strolled in and came at the top of the decking in front, giving him even more height in stature and his usual staring down his titan fodder.

Shadis stared down each single one of them, noting down on where they stand, and see some glares shared before his arrival on who is friendly and who is not.

"ALRIGHT YOU WASTE OF HUMAN RESOURCES!" He bellowed causing all troops to raise even higher at attention, all giving their salute. 'At least the small stupid boy from ragako has his right hand on the right place'.

"Today is the start of your second year of training, Today will be the most fucking hardest year of your pathetic miserable lives" Shadis paused for effect seeing more of the troops gets nervous. "You passed and learnt the basics of strategy, basic hand to hand combat and the use of the ODM gear, Hell I'm surprised you can clean the highly maintained piece of equipment when you all can't clean after your own genitals". Hearing a snicker from a few, not amused he continued.

"Today we be having a test of survival. Teamwork is a must to pass and survive, or I may be bringing your sad dead rotting fucking corpse to your mamas or if you failed miserably I personally throw it for the titans to chew on for far more better candidates" pause for effect, content to see the sweat dropping from their heads and stared into each of their eyes, not concerned that a few kept their composure and with hardened faces, good that is what he want to see, soldiers in the making.

"You may all think that you be passing with your fuck buddies joined hip to hip, I am sorry to say that will not be happening, you will all be put into groups of Five, and sent off in the wilderness to survive." Even more content that some faces dropped as if predicting what would happen. Good, very good, he rather sees them see what life will throw at them, for them to survive against the titans they must trust even their worst enemy to survive. "In ONE hour, time I will put up the list of the groups that you will all be with, you will be thrown to the wolves for a few days depends on how long you will complete the task, put all your first years training into this. DISMISSED!" he strolled off back to his cabin where his office resides.

Leaving the group to their thoughts and to themselves, Mikasa, suddenly was tensed, what if she isn't with Eren what would happen then, her anxiety of the situation increases, unaware that three people are watching her unrest.

Jean looked on towards her, concerned for her, yet scowled at the reason he knew to be true and turned his head towards the reason of her unrest, Eren Yeager. How is that suicidal Bastard seem to have her hooked on him and doesn't treat her right, the mere thought drove him insane.

Garrus looked to her also concerned for her unrest, he wished to hold her and comfort her, telling her everything is alright, yet refrain from doing so, unsure of her reason for being unrestful.

Alan on the other hand just watched her, he knew what's going on in her mind, it was obvious to him why she was like this, he glanced to Eren and then back to her, he sighed to himself and walked over to Christa and Ymir, he steadied his beating heart, yet unsure to feel glad or be saddened at her distress towards Eren. He understood that she is attached to Eren in a way that she needs him in his life, what he wants to know what and how, so she can really be free to make her own choices.

"Hey Grumpy! Why the miserable face" teased Ymir, receiving an annoyed luck from Christa. Ymir only shrugged and left to her thoughts.

"Don't mind Ymir, she's only put off knowing that she won't have friendly faces around" pointed innocently to the equally grumpy Ymir. Her face dictates otherwise stating she doesn't want to be away from her but wouldn't have it another way.

Alan chuckled at the comical reaction, glancing to Christa and to Ymir, then whispering to Ymir's ear "Would it be ok knowing that she might be with people able to keep her safe… oh just say Reiner" he smirked, receiving a spiteful glare from Ymir, thinking she will gut the bastard before leaving her alone with him. Another chortle came from his lips, amused, he spotted his Brother from a far and wandered to his direction.

Reiner waved over to him with his uplifting smile as always "Isn't this interesting, pairing off with people we are unfamiliar with" spoken with eagerness noticing Alan's amusement of his statement "What? It's a soldier Duty to watch everyone's back not just their own personal friends, it's what builds camaraderie and trust" glancing to Christa not so far away avoiding Ymir's glare in the process. "Perhaps we could get lucky and get paired with more benevolent goddesses", receiving a groan from Annie's lips as she just overheard something revolting.

"Does it matter who we grouped with, as long we do what we have to do" She muttered with Bertholdt silently agreeing with her words.

Alan nodded his agreement "Let's hope we won't be grouped with people that ends with killing each other" calmly pointing both at Eren and Jean "I say we be peachy" he grinned, causing Annie to roll her eyes.

"That goes to you and that Garrus what's his name" making Alan go stoic for a second, not really wishing to show such anger to his newly found pain in the arse. With a concerned look "You take care of yourself an try not to get yourselves killed; I doubt you be around much friendly faces". Pointing to Shadis now putting up lists of groups of fives onto the wall then standing not too far from it.

Shadis wished to observe the reactions, he gets a kick from seeing the despair in peoples faces, it's his job to break them all down and mould them into the best soldiers he wants them to possibly be.

One by one groups of people are either smiling or breaking into tears, seeing they are with their rivals, even that Garrus Dreiken guy seems displeased yet very excited at the same time, good and bad he thought, on what he wondered but It's a start. His attention is now towards the strongest human of the 104th, anticipating his reaction, he was somewhat displeased yet content with the man's reaction, started with a scowl that he thought he wouldn't possibly make yet his demeanour changed in an instant as one of his eyebrow cocked up in confusion. Shadis notes in his head, the man does not like surprises that catches him off guard.

Reiner seemed very, very, pleased with the outcome to Ymir's dismay yet his smile of triumph seems to be noticed by some nearby and looked at his group. The Humm of envy raged through most of the boys who happen to see he has Christa in his group.

Mikasa waited in anticipation as she stared at the group, finding Eren's name first, her heart pounding and starts to tense as she could not see her name in it, but sadly Jean and Eren are in the same group, thankfully Armin is in it, maybe just maybe he can keep the peace.

She proceeds to find which group she is placed, she soon found on the fifth page on the wall, without realising her anxiety lessoned and she relaxed as see saw Alan's name in her group. Puzzled now why she's feeling like this, her stoic face gave way to a furrow of her brows, trying to place the reason of this feeling, but pay no heed. She noticed that Garrus is in the same group along with Daz and Sasha.

In a sudden boom "Alright Cadets, times up! You know who's in your group, the equipment you be having is simple" Holding out his hand symbolising how many they be able to acquire. "You would be having the basics survival necessities, A map of the area you be thrown into, A days Rations, Survival gear, consisting matches, rope and basic first aid" Holding his fingers down as he lists off the equipment needed "Also last but not least your ODM gear, use them wisely as your only able to carry the gas you have plus one canister each for spare." Again, watching each and everyone's reaction, content they understood, he proceeds to tell them the objective.

"You mission is simple, get to the village marked on this map, with all members accounted for. You will have one person recording the events in the book provided, is that understood" All recruits gave their salute and yelled yes sir, confirming their objective. Before he marched off, he turned around with an evil grin plastered to his face.

"First group to make it to the village first and back, gets bonus marks to their overall grade AND" paused to let the effect sink in "Be able to have meat along with their meals for the next week" after that he dismissed them to start on their objective.

In a massive rush all groups got together to organise their party and set off immediately, with the thought of Meat on their mind for a whole week.

To Alan's group dismay they have Sasha, going crazy at the mention of meat, terrifying poor Daz if he doesn't hurry up, she will be having his Arse as meat if they don't complete the task first. Causing the poor guy panic in fright and stumbling and dropping everything, infuriating Sasha, prompting Mikasa to restrain her with ease until she calms down.

Amusing sight of Mikasa seeming so stoic during the confrontation, that It must be part of her everyday activities, mostly likely getting in between Eren and Jean, when they have their spats.

Alan remembers being like that with Reiner, always looking out for him and go against anyone who against him, it's like the two facing the world. Sadly, Reiner is more than capable of handling any situation, putting Alans trust into his actions and be there, each step of the way. Alan is blessed to find someone like Reiner, it fills a void in him as family.

Garrus just howled finding the potato girl amusing, 'didn't know the guy was capable of such emotion', until the Black greyish eye's glanced towards him and the mood sour, face turned into a sneer, then proceed to take charge.

"Ok, since Sasha is extremely motivated, we need to pick up this pace. Days' worth of rations between us, isn't going to cut it and by judging the location of the village, the quickest route is through the forest and between the mountain pass, if we go by Sasha's eagerness it be a 3 day ride, maybe more judging we been given our use of ODM's" pointing out the landscape of the map following the finger at their starting point going to where to be a forest and a mountain between the village location.

Obviously going around it would take a lot longer, Which Garrus would be betting the other Cadets will be using to avoid death. But only the Brave and the best can get over the quickest route, Sasha maybe, but himself and Mikasa can. Gaz will need a lot of help to control his fear. Alan, well Alan needs to have an accident.

Forming a plan will be tricky and to have Mikasa not noticing will be tricky, non the less roles must be given. "Right we need a leader and since I have taken control on our route" Alan raised an eyebrow, not one to argue but fuck that, that's a catastrophe in the making. Grunting his disapproval, Garrus eyes darted to him once again. "Problem Braun?"

"Yeah Dreiken, I'm not going to have you lead, just because you say so" Argued Alan, as the two squabbled not noticing Daz was already writing on the given book by Shadis, Daz given his weaknesses, seem to have a good memory and writing as fast as he can between the spats.

"Uh guys, can you repeat that last sentence again?" Nervously asked, not wanting their ire turned on him.

"I said he can suck my big polished cock for all I care" Garrus whirled round staring poor Daz down until gazing down to the book and pen in his hand. Few seconds passed in silence as the both Garrus and Alan was registering at the sight. 'Well Shit' Garrus paling, Alan just raising his eyebrow which is the only movement on his face.

"Daz" Alan calmly asked, "Who gave you the role of recorder?"

Daz grey eyes darting between the two intimidating men, fear oozing out of him, pointed to the woman to their right with an intimidating presence matching theirs.

Eyes darted to Mikasa who just nonchalantly shrugged "Progress wasn't being made, so I just gave him the book. Sasha will be our hunter since she knows how to hunt. Leadership will be a group decision."

Blinks in progression and grudgingly accepted, Garrus blushing at her assertiveness, with Alan amused with his signature eyebrow raised.

'Well this is going at a good start' Alan thought. "So, I take it we taking the mountain pass?"

Mikasa shook her head "We be going through the forest; the mountain pass will be decided once we know what we are looking at. Any questions?"

With a unanimous no they collected the rest of the gear and took to their horses and follow the path with the forest to the horizon.

The path was simple enough, overlooking the hills seeing other groups in the distance, Sasha was getting anxious looking in front and behind her as if somethings not right.

"We aren't the last to leave Sash, you can calm it" Alan calmly stated getting annoyed with the constant fidgeting of the girl and the glares digging into he back of his head.

Sasha riding to his right whirled her head round to him as if to disagree "Well if you two didn't stop arguing with leadership we would have a good head start and the chance of meat" drooling the last word out.

"Sash, your drooling again" Alan pointed out, literally watching the said drool just moving down her chin, causing her to swish her head, causing the blasted thing to cling down. 'My god, that thing is just clinging for dear life' Alan stared down at the drool just threatening to fly into his direction as she swished her head. "Maybe just wipe it before you kill someone with that thing" nervous at the sight that just itching to get rid of.

Mikasa at back smiled at the interaction, finding it endearing, wait? When did she find something like that endearing? Was it the sight or is it the irritation of the man she was looking at this whole time, confused she raised her scarf to her lower face finding solace to calm her thoughts.

Daz was recording the interaction to Garrus's frustration.

"Daz, you don't have to record every single detail that has happened." He growled gritting his teeth.

Daz nearly dropping the book at the sudden reaction, trying miserably to keep his composure "But, but, but every small detail is crucial, how would we get better or improve our understanding on our task?"

A loud pop originated from Garrus as his eyes grows wide and mouth gapes open. "Unless we can find understanding from the potato girls life threatening drool experience, I highly doubt its important detail" again gritting through teeth, trying to control whatever left of his temper.

Sasha embarrassed apologise and wiped the hostile drool clinging from her mouth with the cloak that she is wearing. Satisfied, Alan looked behind, his face sporting a grin to the rest of the group. "I don't know Dreiken, every experience must be learnt from, we will never know how to deal with it if that deathly drool were to swing to your direction" Receiving a laugh from both Sasha and Daz.

Garrus scowled, if he could kill with his glares that freak will have a million holes in him.

Alan glanced to the back and saw Mikasa looking down, deciding to slow down to the back, allowing the rest to go past him, giving Daz a look of don't you dare record this conversation, Daz immediately complied to Garrus sigh of relief put the book in the satchel on the horse.

Slowly levelling to Mikasa's speed, Glancing to her direction, waiting for a good distance between them two and the three in front he hummed a tune, which seem to distract Mikasa for a while, until her greyish eye's moved to meet his. Taking the chance to see his features in more detail.

His face is smooth and white, his hair cropped short with his fringe tufted upwards slightly. His nose seem slightly bent at his bridge, wondering when he broke it, but his blue eye's are as dark as the deepest part of the lake, it's as if she could get lost in them if gazed too long, at time when he's alone his face is stoic, unmoving most the time and only his right eyebrow lifts when he found amusement. Only time she ever saw his smile is when he was around Reiner or other people he considers friends, even Eren was fortunate to receive it, the thought of him made her break eye contact and her confused thoughts returned.

"Food for your thoughts" Alan simply asked, not expecting a lot from her he waited.

"Nothing of importance" Mikasa said drawing her scarf to her face once more, Alan noticing this stayed silent for a time being.

"Ok, I take it your missing a very special person right now and having problems dealing with it" Simply stating something as a fact which caused Mikasa to meet the blue gaze again.

'How would he know that?' she wondered

"I can tell, even though I may seem talkative or cheery" pointing to the grin plastered on his face "I get the feeling that I'm missing something or someone and find something to distract myself from it" answering the question she had in her mind.

Mikasa blinked "Who do you miss?" asking a personal question she would find if asked herself and regretted it instantly.

Receiving a smile "Reiner, as I said he's my brother, not by blood, but he was there when I needed someone after the wall fell and losing everything, he was there and he took me in." glancing down being fond of the memory he immersed himself into. "but sadly there are times we separate and I have to make friends along the way"

Humming in agreement Mikasa entertained the idea of making friends outside of her little group. She treasures Eren as a brother but come to realise that she thought she could love him far more but she was unsure on how Eren see's her, only a sister? Or something more. With Alan, something about him that she could connect to, the same feeling of loneliness with their special person, glancing down to his left leg saddled in the horse buckle, she spotted a knife sheathed in black leather attached to it.

"Did Reiner give you that knife?" causing the man to look down his leg, his face stoic but his eye's saddened while gazing for too long.

Mikasa looked away regretting her words. "I'm sorry I do not mean to be too personal."

Receiving a sigh "It's alright, just not something I'm not fond in talking about" removing his eyes for the object. Wishing to change the subject. "So, since you know mine, who's yours" giving her a grin of his own.

Mikasa paused for a while, debating to answer, but fair is fair, he did answer her question. "Eren" simply stating.

"Oh? Mind telling me about what he's like besides the hot-headed suicidal tendencies to hook up with the titans" Alan joked hoping to ease the tension and her unease.

Mikasa gave him rare smile and proceeds to tell him about Eren, avoiding the subject of the night he rescued her.


	6. Rough Excursions

**Rough Excursions**

Tree, so many fucking tree's is one thing Garrus can think of as the group entered the forest and the sinking feeling that they are lost, increasing everyone's agitation especially potato girl, who is getting antsy by the second.

"Will you stop fucking getting hysterical, your getting on my nerves" Garrus growled, with Sasha getting paranoid. "Besides wouldn't you live and breath that nature loving shit you harp on about"

Sasha wide eyed spluttering into her village accent without realising it. "Every forest is different, I've never hunt in this forest so I don't know the landscape" stopping suddenly to listen "It's too quiet, you may have scared off the animals with your largemouth"

Daz recording the whole thing but kept to the rear, leaned his head and muttered to Alan "What's with the accent?" causing Alan to roll his eye's.

"Don't even mention it, just go with the flow" sighing at the squabble at front, with Mikasa riding closely to him, humming to herself after the satisfying conversation they made hours ago and prefer to be silent.

Angered at Sasha's retort "My largemouth? Maybe it's your hysterics, flinging your body all over the place and twisting like a crazy bitch like your going to kill someone"

"If we don't finish this race, we miss out a WEEK worth of meat with every meal, Meat for breakfast, MEAT for lunch and dinner!" Sasha raised voice "If that's not like the time for hysterics with meat on the line, I don't know what is" Daggers from her brown eye's shooting at Garrus as if wanting to punch that scar right off his face.

Paying no attention any longer Alan pulled out his brown leather bound diary and proceeds to write in it, slowly bring it closer to his chest, noticing Daz getting curious for his own good, which caused the fella to nervously grin and an immediate sorry. Mikasa on the other hand being in her little world randomly asked a question.

"I wondered what Eren is doing right now" Looking to the sky as if it will give the answer.

Bluntly stated from Alan "possibly choking Jean by now, the way they argued when they left, I'm betting Jean being on the casualty list by the end" still focusing writing in his diary.

Mikasa hummed in agreement and noticed the sun is setting through the branches of the tree.

"We should set up camp, night will follow soon, and we need a fire started" Mikasa announced causing the two to stop their petty squabble.

Clear his throat Garrus spoke up "Agreed, Alan and Daz you find wood for the fire, Sasha, since it's light up see if you can find any 'Meat'" gesturing two fingers down on each hand in mock causing the offended target to scowl "While I and Mikasa set up sleeping areas"

Huffing Sasha slid out a bow and arrows from her horse's saddle and crept out in the tree's. How she had that bow in the first place Alan is unsure but rather not question it, suspicious of Garrus intentions of group management, gestured Daz to follow to find far suitable wood for the fire.

Mikasa eye's lingered on the retreating figures until they disappeared through the tree's and proceed to gather the gear from the saddle, receiving rope and a few assorted blankets that the group decided to bring. She already considered her cloak to cover her body, using her blanket as a pillow.

Mikasa begins to feel uncomfortable with the feeling of lingering eyes watching her every move, glancing to see Garrus unpacking his gear while having his black eyes staring at her direction, every chance he gets. Ignoring him he proceeds to Alan's saddle and grabbed his blanket and an extra rope. Thinking of his night excursions when Alan sneaking off to the housing where they keep their ODM gear, she thought of an idea that he might like.

Not too far but out of ear shot, Alan and Daz are finding woods, as in wood, Alan starts picking up large logs as big as them, Daz gaping at the sight.

Deciding to pick up a measly stick Daz showed it to Alan "How about this size?"

Alan glanced down to the pathetic excuse of a twig, thing is damn damp, not suitable to burn. His eye raised "Whats wrong with the one I'm carrying" Stoically asked as if it's normal.

Daz gaping his mouth open and shut a few times, cleared his throat "I don't know maybe you're carrying a massive Log! How can I carry something like that? Wait how are we going to chop it up with no axe, what you going to do hack it to death with your ODM blades?"

Alan rolled his eye's getting the point and drop the log with a loud thud, as the log hit the ground an Arrow whizzed right at him and with fast reflexes caught it an inch from his face, Daz instantly dived to the ground screaming, holding his head as cover.

Cocking his eyebrow, he saw Sasha running through the bushes panting for breath, upon seeing where her arrow is, her faced like a ghost. "I'm so sorry, I heard a thud to my left that sounded like a Dear hitting the floor and just instinctively shot at that direction" panicking "Then I heard Daz screaming, thinking I accidently shot him" Her faced reddens., lowering her head in embarrassment.

Not amused he tossed the arrow back to Sasha who in turn caught in mid air and reinsert it in between her fingers and bow.

"Catch anything?" Alan simply asked as if what just happened didn't happen at all.

Sasha eyes go dreamy and mouth started to drool, reached out onto two rabbits clung to her hip, as she hung them up to show off her skills, Daz stopped whimpering, saw the two Rabbits and gotten onto his two feet and smiled at the thought of a good meal coming soon. Looking to the tree's based some suitable sized wood for the fire was scattered. Maybe Alan's tree revealed the more suitable firewood he will never know. Content he begins to shovel them up in his arms, with Alan carrying a much bigger quantity.

Back at the camp Garrus, fidgeted, looking up to the sky, it's getting dark, they need a fire now to keep warm. Their sleeping arrangements are set up, satisfied with the result he turned to Mikasa who is currently doing a project of her own with the bedding she's messing with.

The awkward silence was unbearable for him, so he thought of something to break the ice. He cleared his throat making Mikasa to stir to glance at him for a second, only to return to tying some rope around a tree, getting the knot tight as possible.

"So, Mikasa." He thought "Got a boyfriend" 'yeah that was smooth Garrus, real smooth'.

Mikasa paused for a moment before returning her back to her rope.

"I mean you're the most beautiful woman in the whole, Christa have nothing on you" Hoping to gain her attention. Receiving a low hum from her direction. A groan escaped his lips, this woman is infuriating, how did that freak manage to spark a conversation with her so easily.

Laying eyes on her red scarf he thought there's no harm in asking about that is there? Taking a leap of faith "Where did get that nice scarf from?"

Mikasa stopped, lost the focus she had at ignoring his attempts, she glanced down the scarf and moved it closer to her, remembering the conversation in making friends outside her comfort. "A dear friend gave it to me"

Garrus heart skipped a beat happy he finally got the woman he desired to respond. "Well, it looks lovely on you, although it looks like it been through weather, it looks in good condition"

"I kept good care of it" holding the scarf closer to her face, unsure and not liking where this conversation is going her eyes still looking at the knot in the rope refusing to face towards him.

Having enough of short answers "If you like, I know a place in Stohess district at wall Sina, where they do much better scarves that you can enjoy"

Raising her head, turning herself to face him, her face expressionless, eyes empty as if staring into his soul. "No" was the only word to escape those lips.

Irritated by her reaction and definitely not the one to take No for an answer he walked closer, his hand reaching for the scarf, he wants to prove a point that it's just a scarf, unknowing how much it meant to her.

Seeing his hand, she slapped it casually away leaving a mark on where her mark had landed, her face unchanging yet her eyes darkened as if daring him to try again.

Garrus's eyes widened in shock and contorted to rage. Walking to reach her face he received another slap this time harder "What the fuck you bitch" holding his hand throbbing in pain "I was only being nice to you and bring up conversation and you just be like that, like some fucking FREAK" spitting the last word with such venom.

Turning away from her a fist came flying into face, with a sickening crack as it connected to his nose.

Blood rushes out as Garrus nose is broken, clenching his teeth, resisting the pain rushing to his brain, glaring at the perpetrator that dared hit him only to receive a much darker glare.

Rage is seething underneath Alan, witnessing from entering chosen clearing they saw the unwanted advance and the insults that followed. His blood boils, demanding to be released as he continues to glare at Garrus, seeing blood running down his face.

Sasha and Daz watched horrified at what happened, shocked to even move, yet wouldn't dared move.

With a howl of rage Garrus charged at Alan running him out of the clearing preparing to fight him tooth and nail throwing him out of the made-up camp.

Crashing through some bushes Alan skidded to regain his balance to only look up at the brawny muscular brute charging to him, 'Jeez he's nearly the same build as Reiner' muttering to himself, to only swerve out of his continuous charges. 'Sadly, not like Reiner' grimacing that he just compared this fool to his brother, he breathed, instincts kicking in yet again, he stepped quickly as if he's like the wind himself.

Garrus watches his movement, he maybe stronger than this freak but he won't underestimate the strongest cadet.

Looking from where the two crashed from Daz and Sasha just gaped and looked to Mikasa, though her composure is still, unchanging, inside her, her thoughts are in turmoil, scared at what happened. Mikasa glanced to where the two disappeared and her heart thumped as she remembered the rage emitting from the man who defended her. Never have she saw that face turned to pure rage.

Always a grin, or a smile, if it's something he doesn't like his face be stoic like hers, unmoving, in control of his emotions. Yet his face as saw what happened, he lost control, lost control because of what happened to her. It reminded her of Eren, when he gets angry over something important to him.

"You ok Mikasa?" Sasha inquired, nervous that she will trigger her as well. Mikasa blinked and nodded meekly.

Dropping the wood in the middle of the clearing, Daz proceeds to setup the wood in silence, rather be happy with what he's doing that ask questions of what happened, Mikasa is grateful for Daz, irritating sometimes yet his heart is in the right place, deciding to help him receiving an Eep from the easily frightened Daz, relaxing once more and smiled as if saying you be ok. Mikasa begins to start making fire from some random leaves and start twisting some long wood to create friction fire.

While that is happening, Sasha begins to skin the rabbits, mouth watering in ways of eating it when cooked.

Mikasa take one more look to the outer clearing, a pang of worry cross her mind, hoping he be ok.

A crack connecting Alans cheek, as Garrus landed a mark.

Grinning that he manage to get a hit that wasn't given, Alan growled, more annoyed with himself for losing focus, damn this Bastard, he seethed, he wants to kill him, but know if he did, he be in deeper shit. Luckily Daz isn't around to record this.

Garrus spit blood out of his mouth, receiving far more jabs than he landed in him. 'Give this guy credit, he knows how to go against the strongest' Alan mused, he's been holding back most of the time, trying to keep his rage in check, when he's close to losing focus Garrus landed a kick or two snapping him back to focus. Leaving a bruise and cut here and there, he needs to focus even more now that he's receiving visible cuts on his face.

He breaths again, circling and swerving the aggressive advance. Garrus is started get pissed even more, suddenly, this guy is like hitting air every time he throws his punches at him. 'Where the fuck did this newfound energy come from'

He starts flailing into a frenzy, getting more pissed that he is no missing, suddenly Alan came from below and grappled his arm and head together throwing him down by suing his strength, once crashing onto the hard ground, Alan swiftly manoeuvre his legs around his waist and grips both his arms around his, inactivating Garrus.

Garrus heaved, trying to break free of this hold, 'Damn him, where did he learn this move, the unexpecting bastard' struggling to break free, he starts panting for his breath.

Alan slowly breaths, staring to the back of Garrus's head waiting for him to calm.

Few minutes past until he able to relax his grip until Garrus falls limp into submission, finally letting him go. Standing up Alan begins to walk back to the camp until hearing stifled cries coming from the floor.

Disgust appeared his face, but fought the urge, forming it to emotionless, he kneeled nearby and waited.

Garrus is cursing himself, being so damn foolish, he gazed up to see that bastard looking down at him with his expressionless gazed.

"Go ahead you fucker, look down at me like everyone else does" egging him to do it, only to receive that stupid eye raising of his.

"It's not fair, how can you get good treatment from that bald bastard and I have to work hard to even get approval" he cried, tears finally free "It's bad enough I have it before the military, fighting for my fucking fathers attention, when he only see's is the money going into his pockets"

'Ah, daddy issues'

"He pays attention to the fucking oldest sibling, because he's the heir to his business which he gets groomed and beautiful women thrown to his feet" he continued pouring everything from his chest that he held for so long. "That old Bastard doesn't give a damn about me, so I joined the military to escape from that shit.

'Ok now it's just jealousy issues paired with daddy issues. That's a potent mix' Alan mused, listening to every word he is spilling out.

"So yeah look down at me call me what you want" finishing off what he has to say.

Alan can only watch him, this sad, poor excuse of a human. Noticing Garrus's glances as if expecting verbal or physical abuse, Alan pitied him, not having a positive outcome in this poor guy life, he heaved out a long sigh and got back on his feet.

"Stand up Garrus" he simply said offering his hand to help him up. Head shooting up with tears still flowing his cheeks shocked at the unexpected gesture.

"What?" his voice broke, a bit higher pitch than Alan wanted.

"Stand-up" Alan said again, this time Garrus reached to hand, hesitant that it's some trick. Alan raised his eye again 'Jealousy issues, daddy issues and Trust issues, damn this guy has a serious potent mix'

Grabbing Alan's hand, heaving back up to his feet, Garrus wiped the tears away and awkwardly looking around hoping Daz wasn't recording everything he just said. "I'm sorry" quietly murmured.

"It's not me you have to say sorry too" Alan bluntly spoke, causing Garrus to flinch, reading the guilt and regret on his face.

"yeah your right, I was a proud stupid fool, who turned out to be like his stupid older brother, expecting everything to be handed on a solver platter" scowling at his words.

Alan patted his shoulder, finding some words of encouragement "Least you have a pair of balls" Garrus glancing to his direction "Not many pompous bastards join the military when there's a chance to face the titans"

Garrus smiled and gave a painful laugh, due to the beating he received in their rough excursion "Yeah, but I'm the bigger fool if that's the case"

Giving his rare genuine smile "At least you have the freedom to choose, what you felt right at the time." Giving a sigh "Life is cruel Garrus, you can have nothing and everything but there will be something to stop you, yet in all that cruelty there is some Beauty left" eyes saddening to his words.

Garrus wanted to say something but couldn't find them, Life is cruel yet beautiful at the same time. "You suffered as, well haven't you?"

In a blink Alan smiled "Doesn't stop me from moving forward"

Garrus left with him in thought, a new bond formed from enemies to respected rivalry.

The crisp smell of rabbit, brought to their attention as they made way to the camp, to their surprise it was Daz in charge of the cooking, the concentrating on his face as he turns the meat, tongue sticking to the side, making sure the whole rabbit is cooked to his satisfaction.

Garrus mouth popped open witnessing a tied-up Sasha gasping and panting as she tries to wiggle free, aiming for the exquisite scent of cooked rabbit, with Mikasa sitting on top, with her legs crossed over as if nothing new is happening. Noticing the noise Mikasa looked up to only glare at the unwanted person approaching her, Daz quickly standing up meekly preparing to defend the woman's honour only to see Alan hovering his hand gesturing it is alright, crouching back to the golden brown rabbit, eye's still on Garrus.

Garrus scratched the back of his head, trying to find the words, embarrassed to the state he's in with a cut lip and broken nose and black eye, he looks like a right eye sore to her.

"I'm not good with this, but I am sorry, for causing you offense and distress" bowing before her head down. Mikasa can only blink to glance at Alan who gave a grin and shrugged, to glance back.

"Your forgiven" Garrus heard, finally be able to breath the breath he was holding, and nodded, diverting his attention to Daz and the rabbit. Who Daz nervously scooted over and showed him the cooked prize.

Mikasa cocking her eyebrow to Alan for an explanation, only to grimace the cut he has on his cheek and the bruise swelling behind it.

"Care to explain the sudden change of personality?" her expression blank yet her eyes shown amusement.

Giving a short chuckle "A lot have been said" Mikasa pointed out not just words apparently "Yes that as well, but there's a more pressing image right in front of us" gesturing to the struggling tied up Sasha.

Glancing down and shrugged raising her eyebrow "Would you prefer we starve as she eats all the meat cooked?" giving a shot of humour of her own, feeling it might be this man's influence and his contagious eye raising.

"Fair point" Alan chuckled amused to the point and sat on the log next to her, content with the silence and the grunting noise of the sloth underneath Mikasa.

Listening to Garrus warming up by the fire, with Daz getting the first aid kit, holding a bottle and some wool in hand. "Did you cook this Daz?" which the man nodded "Damn good piece rabbit" turning to Sasha as he slowly munch on the delicious meat, giving a moan of the savoury goodness "God damn this meat is gorgeous, that it rivals boar meat"

Sasha now writhing and panting violently "Let me out of this Mikasa. Let me smack the that grin off his face and add more blood cuts to him" mouth slowly frothing as she wriggles under the strongest woman. 'Give this crazy girl a Rabies shot, that froth is not normal'

As if contemplating Mikasa just stood up and to everyone's amusement, Sasha starts squirming violently about edging inch by inch, closer to Garrus who happened to hop on his knees every time she gets close, laughing with a bloody face, making it like a deranged psychopath 'seriously, clean your face up man, your getting blood on your rabbit'

Mikasa smiled at the scene, slowly looking down to the man now laughing and free, she wished Eren be like that, but his mind is too focus on titans and getting stronger, but Alan it's like he's free from such burdens, it feels heart-warming. Startled with the strange feeling she retreated to her scarf, she sat next him on the log in the camp.

Garrus has now retreated to his bed treating to his wounds hissing at every dab is the mixture took effect. Daz was holding his piece of rabbit while holding onto Sasha's hand feeding it to her while she's still tied up, Daz getting red as Sasha elicit each moan and groan from every bite of the succulent golden crisp meat.

"Dammit Potato, are you eating it or fucking it" Garrus exclaimed from his corner. Sasha ignoring him over that meat.

Apparently, her priorities are overridden when meat is involved. Daz now gesturing to Alan the meat is cooked, Alan claimed them picking up the two with pointy sticks and skewering them, he retreated back to the log and handed one to Mikasa, happily obliged, taking bites and chewing thoughtfully as he stared into the fire, feeling the warmth as each flame flicker from the gentle breeze.

Mikasa while eating, noticed a focus in his dark blue eyes, wondering what's on his mind she saw his cut and bruised cheeked, grimacing at the sight, she eat her last chomp and walked over to Garrus, startled by her appearance, cleaning up his scratches, and stopping the bleeding, noticed Mikasa was standing there with her stoic gaze waiting, he glanced to Alan and Mikasa, until it dawned on him, he grumbled reluctantly and handed of the bottle of the stinging fluids.

Mikasa retreats to the med kit bends over to appear to look inside to grab a piece of wool, unaware that Alan was looking at her.

His focused shifted from the fire to Mikasa's movements watching as her hips sway with each moment, distracted even more as she bent over, her hind quarters shown in all it's beautiful glory, his heart skipped at the sight, mesmerised by the way she walked and the lust as she pressed into the med kit searching for the required item.

As Mikasa turned, blushing he quickly changed focus to the moaning Sasha as she is still getting mouth fed by Daz, demanding for more.

His blush deepened cursing at the poor choice for his eye's as he imagined it to be Mikasa. Glancing up to Mikasa now eye raised as she stares back, finally sitting down, she dampens the wool with the mixture with Alan looking at it with reluctance.

"You don't need to do this" staring still at the unwanted fabric, being ignored she moves her hand towards the right side of his face, noticing how rough her hand are, where she has handle her blades, her main fingers rough as they wield the triggers for the ODM, yet amongst the roughness, it's skin still smooth and beautiful.

Feeling a stinging sensation, he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, keeping his focus still on the fire.

"Why?" bringing him out of his concentration bringing a slight huh.

Her face stoic but her eyes speak of curious, not understanding why he did what he did.

"Why fight him, when I could handle him myself. Why risk yourself harm when there was no need?" Alan couldn't bring himself to find the answer as she bore her eye's into is, trying to understand.

Nothing came to him, so she lowers her gaze and focus on cleaning his cut. It's the least she could do in thanks, she was touched don't get her wrong, she just doesn't understand why someone would come to her aid and fight for her, just like Eren, 'no that is different' Mikasa scolded herself, bringing out of that train of thought.

"I don't know" he finally said, "I just have this urge to fight, I don't know what came over me" His face stoic as he gazed into the fire.

Satisfied with her cleaning she placed the bottle down. Alan now work his face muscles "It was unneeded, I heal fast" he stoically said.

Mikasa just hummed "I rather not have it scar and infected" she bluntly said.

A skip of the beat stirred in Alan, being confused with his own emotions. No, he can't dwell on it.

Deciding to turn in for the night, he stretched his himself getting himself up and noticed the hammock in between two tree's he turned to Mikasa, as if reading his mind.

"I made that while you were gone, I thought you like being in the air" she stated as a fact.

Amused he and feeling touched, wondering why she think he would like that. "Thank you Mikasa" he said giving her a smile, bidding her good night as he hopped into his hammock and fell to sleep.

Mikasa watched and gave a small smile of her own before turning herself in for the night.

The next morning was rough, Garrus would say, waking up to the sight of Sasha tied up still with pieces of meat hanging of her mouth on his fucking chest. If his luck could get any worse, he saw Daz up and ready, recording the whole seen in front of him to his horror.

Alan and Mikasa packing up the gear ready to set off before the sun rose, intending to hit the forest trail to the mountain pass.

Mikasa glancing to his distraught unrest lifted Sasha over her shoulder and put her on the back of her horse like a tied-up criminal, bringing a snort from the still sleeping girl.

Alan smiling and shaking his, equipped his ODM to his sides, hooking to the first tree he saw, he flew upwards of the giant tree before him, feeling the breeze and feeling as he served each branch, applying tiny bursts to keep him afloat, hooking to areas that could shoot him upwards quicker to see their exact location, reaching the top, he took in the view of the never ending forest, swear he could see some groups at the top of their own tree, bobbing up and down as they got their location. He focused to the mountain, two-hour ride perhaps, if they don't have any problems arises.

Waiting for him to scale Down Mikasa double checks everything is bare of what used to be their camp, Garrus taking his stride, as he walked pass the still sleeping Sasha, smacked her round arse, waking her up with a yelp, eliciting a laugh from the offender.

Daz rushing over now debating the awake and restless Sasha as she curses toward Garrus and threatening to add another scar to his face, deciding better to leave her as she is until she calms down.

Mikasa hear a thud behind her seeing Alan unequipping and hoisting his ODM onto his horse.

"So fly boy" receiving a questioning look from Alan, Garrus proceed to ask "Where to now? The sun is rising, and we are losing time" pointing to Sasha who is now come down to realisation of the weeks' worth of meat and demanded they leaver tied up on the horse and move quickly.

'She really needs to get her priorities straight' Alan mused.

"We head north west in that direction" pointing to one of the trails leading through the forest, "Don't worry about being late to the party, I saw a few up in the tree's at the top, they seem to have the same idea as us"

Nodding Garrus retorted "We best get a move on, once we get to the mountain pass, we get lazy shit breath untied and be prepared for what's to come"

"who are you calling shit breath" Eyes popping now popping, Sasha intense stare at Garrus "the breath of meat tends to be the most beautiful smells ever"

Disgusted Garrus starts heave "That breath of yours smells like someone fucking shitted down your throat and washed it out with piss" turning green to the image he now planted in his head.

Silencing the now mortified Girl, wondering why he would smell her breath in the first place.

Hearing a small chuckle Alan glanced to the perpetrator who happened to be Mikasa, now giving a small smile towards him and the group, she is entertaining the thought of growing fond of.

Looking away giving a small blush and smile to himself, hearing Mikasa give out a genuine small laugh, his thoughts turned to finding it to be one of the most beautiful sounds he was fortunate to hear.

With their bearings gathered they ride down in a race to the mountain pass, that will eventually lead to their primary goal.

_**AN: I am on a roll, first story that wracked my brain with inspiration, feel free to review and give your thoughts. :)**_


	7. A Line nearly Crossed

**A Line nearly Crossed**

As predicted, the giant tree's started to shorten, seeing the light at the never ended tunnel, they came out to a clear rocky field, with boulders in places as if they rolled into place, the journey took longer than expected, as boredom seem to set in the group rather easily, as half of the group preferring silence, and the scratching of both pen and pencil of both respective users wrote in their respective books, Daz, recording the decisions made, with the help from Mikasa, as she pointed out key details on their journey that Daz missed out.

Mikasa meeting the eyes of Alan who seem to be listening as he seems to draw in his diary, looks away back to Daz with a hint of redness to her cheeks.

It's good that she's being a bit more talkative than the usual silence she has been the past year when not around Eren, Alan is aiming for her to open up and make decisions for herself without outside influence, as he did once, shaking the unwanted memory creeping in, he resumed focus onto his drawing, trying his hardest to get that smile correctly he has seen this morning.

Garrus on the other hand gotten irritated with the scratching of pencils and pens decided to side up behind Mikasa's horse and swat again the Arse of a tied up Sasha Blouse, eliciting another yelp, 'Ah music to his ears' as the curses come rolling in from the irritated hunter.

"Stop doing that Dreiken" Daz annoyed with his behaviour, trying his very hardest not to write it in the black leather-bound logbook. Since this morning Garrus threatened to ram said book down his throat so Shadis can read his own shit, petrifying the hopeless Cadet.

Rolling his eyes, Garrus galloped to the front to speak with Alan.

Sensing his presence incoming, he closed his diary and slip it into the inside of his jacket, waiting for another possible question from the bored 'Daddy issues' cadet.

"let's see that map, scratcher" Garrus demanded, giving raise of another questioning look from the 'scratcher', shrugging "All I can hear from you is just scratching of that pencil, scratching, scratching, scratching" voice getting morose and deeper with each syllable, black eyes widening as well.

"You saw this map a dozen times, ever since we got out the clearing Garrus, we are going the right way" Alan stated, but to shut him up he handed the map to him.

Reading the map Garrus points his finger and shown it to Alan, "over this hill, if your way is the right way, we should come across in view of the mountain pass AND a RIVER" he emphasized on the river more intensely.

"If there's a point to this, you better get to it" Alan face stoic, slightly getting agitated to his behaviour, even Alan has his patience limits.

Shrugging to his remark "We need to fill on water, fresh clean water mind you, plus drink for the horses and also to throw shit breath in there" Garrus pointing at Sasha on the back of Mikasa's horse.

Hearing this, her head raised trying to get a good luck at him "Again with the shit breath, why should I be thrown in there"

Nonchalantly as if reciting from a book "because you reek of a decaying corpse, on a hot summer day, we be doing the world a favour in throwing you in there" remembering her breath that invaded his nostrils when he woke up that morning.

Slowly Mikasa moved in front of Daz, nodding her head to him to secretly record everything, with Daz nodding and grinning mischievously.

"What?! How about I drown you, you, you, aaargh" Giving up on an insult she turned her head to Mikasa "Can you untie me now, we are close to the mountain pass"

"That depends, are you going to kill Dreiken?" bluntly speaking, eyes forward, as they climb the rocky hill before them.

Stuttering Sasha remains quiet, unable to answer honestly.

As they reached the top, their eye's gazed upon the long and rather large river with the pass not so far after it, gazing to the sky the sun appears to be midday, taking this as a sign they pressed on intending to arrive at the river within the hour.

Seeing their horses getting tired and in need with water, they pressed at a reasonable pace until they reached the river. Unsaddling Alan removed his boots to cool his feet and to test how deep the waters are.

To his relief the water goes as deep to his shins, Mikasa brought the horses to the river edge, allowing them to drink quenching their thirst from carrying the riders and the baggage they brought.

Mikasa lifting Sasha off the horse, carefully placing Sasha to the water's edge. Sasha looked annoyingly to Mikasa as if to say is she serious by not untying her, which she just casually shrugs to proceeds to untie the knots in her wrists.

"Good news shit breath, water isn't deep enough for a bath" Garrus laughed until Mikasa released her hands.

Hoisting herself up she hopped to the laughing bastard and planted a fist on his already broken nose, causing him the clench it tight, from preventing it from bleeding, failing miserably. Mikasa now holding the raging huntress back swinging her tied legs. An amusing sight to say the least.

Howling in pain, Garrus cracked his nose back into its previous condition, with Daz unsurprisingly holding onto the med kit as if foreseeing this outcome.

"You should have saw that one coming Dreiken" shaking his head Daz handed over small buds of wool, for Garrus snatching the handed fabric and placing up his nose to soak up the flow of blood, eye's black from the pain.

"Aren't you going to record that Daz" he asked pointing to the book in the holster on the horse.

Daz shrugged "Nothing of importance happened, so there's no need" causing Garrus to squint and mutter fucker to the guy who is growing a bit of a backbone towards him, after one and half day the meekly guy grows a spine towards him. Grunting he removes his flask and proceed to fill it up careful not to get any blood in it.

Alan was getting his boots back on until he heard someone calling his name, looking up not so far down the river a familiar black headed tall boy, standing there smiling at him.

"Bertholdt!" Alan exclaimed jogging to his direction grasping his arm and bringing him into a hug. "Damn good sight to see you" smiling at his friend.

"Well we shortly arrived here after you and seeing that" Bertholdt pointing to Sasha "I figured that you guys need cooling down" receiving a laugh.

Soon after Annie and Ymir strolled down with their horses in tow. "Well, well, well, who would have thought Dreiken, you look like shit" Ymir called out receiving a fuck you, to her own amusement.

Looking to Alan "it seemed you have some fun as well" gazing to the scratch on his face, to which Bertholdt nervously looked at, concerned.

"It's nothing, got it cleaned up and it be healed and leaving no scar in no time" Alan grinned "I still get to keep my good looks scar free"

Annie rolled her eyes and grunted, noticing Mikasa glancing to their direction, and seeing Sasha on the floor untying the ropes around her feet. She really does not want to know what went on within his group.

Glancing to Alan "Are you going to take the mountain pass?" receiving a nod of confirmation "I wouldn't risk it, quick as it maybe, it is said that rain will come later and I rather not be on a death trap when it happens."

Grabbing onto his arm Annie looked into his eye's making Mikasa stomach take a turn for the worse as her eyes darkened at the sight, it made her uneasy again and she's not liking it one bit causing her to focusing on her horse and gear, taking her mind off the scene.

"You be careful Alan" she said concerningly

"You know me, I'm always careful" Alan shrugged and grinned.

"Seriously Alan" Bertholdt retorted with a serious look in his eye "Be careful, I hate to be the guy to tell Reiner if something happens to you, he worries for you sometimes"

"It's his duty as a soldier to worry, Bert, I be fine, trust me" returning the serious look, to which Bertholdt nodded.

"See you at the finishing line" Bertholdt called out with his group heading west avoiding the mountain pass.

Alan watched them leave, having his attention brought by Sasha egging him to get his body into gear, taking the group as sign that they maybe lagging behind.

Trotting across the river they come across the mountain pass, looking at the map the village is just pass it, as if they are at the entrance on the other side.

Unsaddling and edging into and looking down the narrow lane they see smalls rocks crumbling down the sides as if begging for the rest to be released. Seeing that Garrus and Daz paled.

"Nope, Fuck that, not in a million years" Garrus stated, leaving no intention for him to go through there turns around and walks the other direction.

Sasha grabbing his arm, her face darkened "are you scared of a few rocks? We can simply just use our ODM gear to zip right through there in no time, we can be done in no time and the MEAT will be ours" revealing her eyes shining at the prospect of earning that glorious meat.

'Yeah definitely needs her priorities straightened out'

Shocked and mouth opening and shutting again Garrus shook from his stupor "Are you seriously willing to get us killed over fucking meat, your fucking worse than Captain suicidal bastard himself, HE at least wouldn't tempt this" Garrus exclaimed causing the loud noise echoing through pass.

Silence with Alan giving a pointed look to keep his mouth shut. Daz panting from fear, chuckled "Well that was scary" leaning and tripping onto the side of the rocks causing some rocks to fall with a bang in front.

Suddenly a rumbling from above, looking up they see boulders crashing down with a thunderous crash they bounce towards side to side the group.

Sasha and Garrus pull Daz away from the entrance with Alan grabbing hold of Mikasa and leaped to the other side narrowly getting crushed. Protecting her head and body with his own, they stopped until the fall quietens, Mikasa heart pounding being in proximity with him, feeling his breath against hers. Her mind was hazy making out what just happened.

Shouts from the other side was barely audible to her as she's only processing on what just happened.

"You guys ok? Call out if your still alive" recognising the voice as Garrus, Alan called out in return.

"We're fine, is there any way out or you know, use your ODM to get over?" concern in his voice.

Silence crept as they hear a cable whirl with a hook attached above the top of a huge boulder pile in between them and the entrance, latching onto soft rock, more rocks started to slide down added more to the pile, Mikasa and Alan jump back avoided any more hassle than needed, they can hear Daz whimpering from the other end, saying it's all his fault, with Sasha crying over how they nearly got killed.

Alan looking back to the narrow pass behind, they have no choice, they must move forward. "Garrus, you three take the long way around, see if you can catch up to Bertholdt's group tell him what happened, we can manage to navigate this death trap of a pass"

"Yeah, good plan, have you gotten anything off the horses before we enter this fucking death trap?" Garrus called out.

Looking to Mikasa, she holds to her side a satchel with what's left of the cooked rabbits, sadly no first aid. "Only the meat from the satchel you gave Mikasa" rolling his eyes as he heard a few curses and a choking sound from the other end. 'They seriously need to get their priorities straight'

Picking up Mikasa they check each other for injuries and a cold gust of wind come across them, holding onto their cloaks for protection from their biting cold. Wishing each group good luck, they proceed forward, each step of a time.

If he were to say today was the worst day of his military training, he be pretty close, leading to the front, hoods up protecting their brow taking the brunt of heavy rain pelting to his front, with Mikasa behind leaning in to protect her eyes.

"Rain she said, be careful she said, one way to jinx the whole thing Annie" cursing under his breath, climbing the rocks, moving upwards into the pass, regretting to come this way in the first place, avoiding any missteps or wrong movements they climbed slowly and carefully, hoping that the ground they walk on wouldn't give way beneath them.

The wind relentlessly soars through them, threatening them to fall backwards down the steep slope they climbed. The rain pounding mercilessly, soaking them to the point of them shivering.

Mikasa determined to get through this, opens her eyes a bit more seeking any form of shelter, at the far edge, she could make out a black hole, hoping for it to be cave unless the storm was playing tricks on her. Pushing through she pointed the direction of a potential shelter, giving a nod they braved the winds, few rocks fallen from above behind them. Tired and cold they arrived and to their relief it was a cave of some sorts, toeing into the darkness out of the weathering storm, they took a moment to catch their breath.

Staring into the darkness, they moved further in, getting away from the gale pounding at their doorstep. Alan placed held his hand backwards implying for Mikasa to stop, but without realising Mikasa moved forward accidently pressing her breast against his hand, feeling the softness of her mound and the hardness of her… oh shit. Alan quickly moved his hand away and froze attention, Mikasa, blinked a few seconds and realised what happened and gazed the away from him, thankful for both of their deepening red blushes hidden in the darkness.

Clearing his throat Alan hesitantly turned to see the outline of her head "You happen to have any wood in that bag?"

Opening the satchel, she moved her hand around the clothed meat hoping to find something, "No" she calmly whispered, hearing him curse, she felt him crouched on the ground as if feeling for something.

Alan crawling on his hands and knees praying, for something at least something to be lying on the floor, if by a miracle chance his prayers has been answered. Feeling the roughness of logs, he sighed in relief. Stacking a few together, he crawled around for stone. Upon searching Mikasa kept her ears sharp in case they are the only ones in this cave, closing her eyes she allow her sense to sharpen, only sounds she can make out is the shuffling of her fellow crawling on the floor, and a sudden squelch, hearing a unexpected whimper from the poor man crawling on the floor.

He is not having a good day, putting his hand in something he really doesn't want to know, he found two sharp rocks he could use to make a spark. Crawling to his log placement, the sound of clicking resonated in the cave, within the darkness tiny sparks clashes as Alan bashes each stone together, hoping to set the logs alight.

A few minutes later he manages to cause small embers, reluctantly pulling his diary out, he ripped some empty pages out of the book, to give life to the embers he created, blowing ever so carefully as his baby slowly builds up to life. Mikasa watches with interest, the thought he would sacrifice a small part of himself to keep them alive, she clung to her soaked scarf unable to perish the thought that she could do the same.

The fire has started to build and Mikasa finally feeling the warmth hitting them, embracing the warmth as the flame's licks over their bodies, the cave is now slightly illuminated, able to see further. Apparently, logs were placed before by the previous occupants, for future cases as they are in.

Their clothes soaked due to the harsh conditions to the weather raging outside.

Unable to resist the shiver, Alan removed his cloak placing it to the side near the fire following his cadet jacket unceremonious bearing the insignia of two swords, underneath all that clothing Mikasa, blushed to see his undershirt, a long sleeved v neck grey top, with roughly sewn buttons, sporting to favour he prefers his sleeves rolled up pass his forearms.

Seeing the fabric clung to his body shaping his form, he grumbled and with a swift movement removed the unwanted fabric tossing it near the fire for it to dry.

Mikasa eye's widened, cheeks giving it's red glow as witnessing his body in detail.

His body muscular round the shoulders yet lean coming to his waist, for a man to be able to beat nearly anyone in his fights, his body is clean of any wounds and scars, hairs stands on his chest as he slouched tending to the fire with revealing two pieces of metal dangle around his neck, hoping to make it slightly bigger to warm the clothes carelessly thrown nearby, thankfully he only stopped at his boots, leaving only the white uniform trousers, with his knife still clinging on his person. Her eyes diverted to the fire to distract the feeling stirring in her head.

Shivering due to her clothes being soaked, she proceeds to her undress, glancing to the half-naked man to see where his eye's is lingered.

Clearing his throat noticing her movements, keeping his focus on the fire, glancing down his side seeing clothes carefully placed near the fire, blood rushes to his cheeks catching one of the fabrics is a long white sleeve shirt.

'sweet mother of the walls' resisting the urge to look.

"thank you for your decency" the voice whispered nearby, unsure it's an invitation to able to look at her, he took the risk.

Keeping his eye's fixed on her face, noticing, her blush across her face as her eye's lingered on the fire.

Taking this opportunity, he gave in to the urge to glance over her. To his relief she wore a black bra covering and trapping her assets. Her body smooth in places, bruises here and there on her skin from the fall of the rocks that nearly crushed them. He gazed further down to her abs and the curve of her waists passing down to the hips, 'Garrus, you have missed out a bountiful sight' he chuckled gaining the attention of the portrait before him, eyebrow cocking up, Alan cleared his throat quickly focusing on this now rather interesting fire he keeps tending to.

Fortunately for them the cave they have taken residence of was cool, protecting them from the harsh conditions outside. Glancing to the Asian goddess, noticing her form still shivering, her red scarf still wrapped around her neck, dripping from water. Sighing to her high affection for that scarf.

"You are going to get that dried right? Won't do much wrapped around you." Letting out a weak joke, causing Mikasa to tense clinging ever so tightly to it.

Assuming it's a touchier subject concerning that thing, ever since Garrus's unwanted intrusion towards it.

Breathing out again "I won't take it off you, your free to choose what you want to do" glancing to the woman, visibly relaxing a bit to his reassurance.

A moment of silence lingered until Mikasa broke the silence "You sound like Eren just then" causing the man to look to her direction. "Always said that I am free to choose what I want to do, yet I always want to be by his side, through everything"

"Because he's family Mikasa" as if understanding her situation, receiving an agreeing hum. "I may not know everything, from what you tell me about Eren, is that he cares deeply for his friends and family above all" eliciting a smile from her lips, eyes still gazing to the fire.

"But I doubt he wants you to have you freeze to death over the scarf, if I assume right, gave you" receiving a widen eyed reaction. Pulling the chain around his neck "Reiner gave me these, never took them off" staring back to the fire, he sported his usual grin "But sadly these are not the ones keeping me cold?" cocking his usual eye to her direction.

Mikasa heart skipped a few, touched of his understanding. Yet knowing if she willing remove this through another mans words, she feels like she is betraying Eren, yet he is right, she has the freedom to make her own choices, as if he's trying to free the burden of her caged self. Hesitating for a bit she slowly removed the scarf and neatly folded next to the fire with great care. Alan smiled seeing it as a start.

Moments pass as they wait for the storm to pass, a strong gust of wind intruded their needed warmth, suddenly both are shivering cursing at their luck.

Mikasa face stoic as usual showing no emotion, but her body is giving her away of how she truly feels, feeling damn cold, her body shaking uncontrollably, water still on her skin from the scarf she wore. Unknowingly an arm went around her shoulder, bringing her closer, tensing at the sudden contact, whirling her head to the man calmly with one arm tending to the fire. As if aware of her uncomfortable glare.

"Don't take it the wrong way Mikasa, your shivering and I'm only doing this to give you extra warmth" glancing to her direction. "I am pretty hot" grinning with the said joke.

Mikasa's mind falling blank, processing his words, he wasn't taking advantage of her vulnerability but helping her discomfort. Mixed feelings choosing whether to refuse the offer or allow the comfort he is giving willingly. Breathing slowly, she weighs her mind, her heart beating faster with the contact, reaching around her neck to find her comfort is no longer there.

Closing her eyes, she leaned closer placing her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped further around her shoulder, 'He is extremely hot' Mikasa thought.

Alan was surprised to say the least, he expected a refusal in an instant, knowing she still feels towards Eren, but this was a good step for now. Suddenly Mikasa stirred in her movements still feeling the biting cold against her back. Slightly moving she placed herself into his lap, taking advantage of his boiling body, head now on his chest. Smiling at catching the emotion-controlled man by surprise, closing her eye's, listening to his heartbeat, the pounding of the drums danced until it steadied, slowly like a steady war drum.

Blood rushing to his cheeks, feeling the skin to skin contact of her to his chest, as she nestled into his lap. 'HOLY fucking shit' blood rushing all over his body in a frenzy, feeling her breath steady against his chest, assuming she's listening to his heart. During his distress, he regrets glancing down able to see her cleavage of her breasts. A sudden rush of his blood went further down to member, threatening to poke as she was close.

Squinting his eyes to the traitor he willed the thought away, keeping in control with his heart steadied. He is not going to let that little shit ruin this moment.

Moments passed, as the gentle breeze flow through the cave, arms wrapping around her protectively, keeping any cold from reaching her he placed his head on the top of her head, thinking of some ways to distract his mind from the image now threatening his friend to come and say hello.

'Think Alan, think of Garrus. Now thinking of Garrus stripping naked, abs all out, sexily removing his underwear, moving to himself asking to be taken' a sudden cringe formed on his face at the sudden thought with involuntary shudder, cringing that he actually went as far to image that piece of shit like that. Causing Mikasa to look up to his face to see the concern etching over her brow.

Blue meets grey, both of their hearts beat faster to the closeness they are sharing, it felt intimate, too intimate. Moving closer, lips edging closer ever so dangerously.

A sudden crash from the outside grabbed their attention, halting their train of movement, to Alan's dismay, Mikasa taking the opportunity scooted off him to check on the situation outside.

Gazing outside the weather cleared, with the sunny sky, signalling the danger has passed, judging the position of the sun, they have six hours left of light. Trailing back inside, she blushed at the sight of the man she just nearly. Dismissing the thought and ignoring her heart and the feeling raging and chastising her mind and cursing the moment disturbed.

"Storm has cleared, we have six hours of light left to get through the pass" she spoke, face no stoic. Nodding he start to check on the clothes, satisfied that they are drier than earlier, begins to put the clothes back, Mikasa staring at him, causing him to turn away so she can haver her peace, changing into her clothes.

During the silence, Alan tossed her some wrapped food, hearing the growl from his left, with a chuckle. Mikasa stared at the cold rabbit and thought of Sasha, possibly strangling Garrus for losing their spoils, biting down on the meat still tasty from when Daz has cooked it. A worried thought crossed her mind, hoping the others are safe and making it to the village. Glancing to Alan fastening his knife tightly to his leg.

"Do you think the others are safe?" waiting for the reply thar did not come, she tried to make out his face, which drew her concern as his face was stoic but his eye's speak of something else, she couldn't place.

"They be fine, they're soldiers" he calmly stated, raising a questioning eye, since Alan rarely calls them soldiers, he usually makes a joke at Garrus expense than saying it as a matter of fact.

"You sound like Reiner" bluntly stating, receiving a sharp look. Looking down and her face blushed to the near kiss that nearly happened. Unsure what to do about it.

"Well that's who we are Mikasa, just soldiers" sighing and noticing his change of behaviour, cursing himself "Let's just get changed and get out of here".

Humming in agreement she returned to getting dressed, unsure on his turn of behaviour, turning his back to him.

Alan fixing his cloak on, looked to her direction, feeling a pang of guilt, he's angry towards the interruption but couldn't blame her. She still has her heart on Eren, it's stupidly obvious. He's angry with himself for allowing himself to entertain the idea due to the closeness they shared. Noticing she's neglecting the scarf as she is putting her cadet jacket, he decided to apologise in his own way.

After placing the jacket onto her, she reached up to her neck realising she have forgotten her scarf in her haste to change, frantically searching no where in sight on the ground she placed it on. Her heart frantically pounding, concern and unrest, plastered on her face.

Until the very said object was wrapped around her neck, ever so carefully, turning the gaze into the dark blue, concentration upon his stoic face.

It felt like forever as Mikasa gaze laid on him, as if time has stopped between them, until to her dismay he finished, his blue's meeting, the rare genuine smile, melting her walls.

"Come on, let's go home" he softly spoke, leaving her mind flashing back to when Eren have done it to her a long time ago.

Nodding meekly, they venture out of their shelter, looking down the mountain pass, surprised etched on their face that the supposedly narrow pass turned into a death trap with them being on the edge, that simple misstep could lead to their demise. Laughing at the situation, Alan lifted his hood covering his head, looking to Mikasa's face with actual emotion of concern etched on her face, realising the awkward situation they nearly crossed. "Nothing happened in there Mikasa" he grunted, trying to pass off the near kiss as mere nothing.

Too Mikasa something did happen, not the near kiss that didn't reach, but her heart and her mind has changed, unable to pinpoint on the sudden change.

Looking to the clear sky she wondered on the others after their separation.


	8. Don't Let Go

**Don't Let Go**

Garrus is not in a good mood at all, in fact he's livid. The group bringing with them two horses without their riders, looks incredibly bad on them.

Holding on the scruff of his white shirt, releasing the tension from when Sasha nearly strangled him to death for losing the satchel of meat, fucking MEAT! He had half a mind of leaving her behind and tolerate Daz's whimpering of the near-death experience he put himself into. Getting aggravated, "Daz will you man the fuck up! Your alive, yeah you kind of fucked up for causing us to nearly die but we are still alive" causing the quivering man to be silent.

Heaving a sigh, he looked to Sasha, moody about losing the meat, concerned for the two and…. she's eating a fucking potato, eye's widening at the fact she's eating at this moment, shaking his head in disbelief focused in front as he led what remained of the group bordering the mountain, with a open field to his left.

Noticing a few groups behind and in front, glancing to Sasha, hoping she hasn't noticed, if she did then she didn't show it, nervously munching on that potato.

"Oi potato girl, what seem to keep your trap shut" calling out to the back, catching her attention.

Gulping down the potato she chewed in her mouth, "I'm just worried about Alan and Mikasa" she admitted "I mean I was going to force us all through the pass over the thought of winning, now I don't know if having a weeks' worth of meat is worth losing my friends" eye's glooming down, at her selfish thoughts.

Both Daz and Garrus blinking, gaping at her.

"Who are you and what did you do to shit breath?" Garrus looking around, hoping to see an identical twin running about, before diverting attention back to Sasha.

Spluttering potato out of her mouth "I've always been here, you, you" gritting her teeth unable to find a proper insult yet again.

Laughing at her inability to insult him "Oh there you are, we missed you so terribly, here I thought you're her sensible twin" Garrus laughed with Daz, nervously chuckled at the joke, but face solemn.

"I'm sorry for causing this mess guys" choking on his own words, filling up with regret "I always try to be better"

"Well try harder Daz, we can't fix your mess all the time" Garrus replied dryly. Irritated he ushers the horse to go faster intending to find a nearby group.

Hearing a call nearby, faint but noticeable, he glanced round to see a smiling petite blonde, his heart sang, seeing a true goddess appear before them. It's like Angels have started to gather making Garrus grin stupidly.

"Hey guys" Christa cheerfully greeting the group, her smile divine causing both Daz and Garrus to blush furiously.

Looking to Garrus's face, noticing a few scratches and a broken nose, letting out a gasp "Garrus, what happened to your face" grabbing some cloth from her saddle bag, riding up to his side, then proceed to dab the cloth over where the scratches are.

'Marry me' Garrus mesmerised with kindness she shown and how delicate she is, as she cared for his tragic wounds.

"How did you, come across these wounds" Christa inquired, snapping him out of his trance.

Producing grunting sounds in the back of his throat "been in a fight" he meekly said, putting the frown on the living goddess face.

'Gah don't look at me like that, I'M SORRY' the thought intruding Garrus's mind.

"What's this about a fight" The broader Muscular second blonde striding along, face plastered with concern, Reiner Braun.

'Oh boy' Garrus paled.

Reiner darted to his face, shaking his head "Dammit, Soldiers meant to be looking out for each other not trying to kill each other" knowing who the fight have broken between, wanting to give him a piece of his mind through comradery, he noticed the two missing individuals of the group. Sasha nervously looking away from his stare and Daz cowering under his glare.

Worry etching over his face and eye's narrowing down on Garrus, causing the group to halt.

"What happened" voice darkened, growing concern.

Garrus scratching his head, rain starting to drop, this is going to be a great fucking day.

Didn't take long for Reiner to lose his cool, what is stopping him from planting a smack on both Garrus and Daz's face is that Christa is by him, he would hate to disappoint her and crush her opinion of him, plus the fact everyone looks up to him for guidance. He doesn't want to lose that reputation he gained by helping others, as they look up to him as big brother.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mina and Thomas calming him down, with Christa giving the two a stern verbal warning, crushing the boy's spirits by being punished by their goddess.

Sighing and glancing to Reiner "We have to get to the pass and hope they are alright"

Daz, squirming under their gaze "The path is blocked, our ODM gear would cause more trouble then it's worth" agitated by the look Reiner is giving towards him.

Bruno, Garrus's friends, steadily read their own map before chirping in. "Hey guys there's the entrance to the other side of the pass directly by the village" gaining Reiner's attention, 'is there a chance we can save them' his thoughts lingered to Alan and Mikasa "If we get to the village we can go through the other side and rescue them" Bruno casually stated.

Christa turning around to the group, with a determined expression "Let's ride fast, we can do this if we are to help" placing her hand on Reiner's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze making the broad man smile.

Picking up speed they raced towards the village, Reiner thoughts dwell on the two hoping they are alive noticing the rain hitting harder than before 'Don't worry Alan, I'm coming' ushering his horse with ferocious determination. Unaware of their current condition.

The stampede of horses rushed through thick mud of the muddy, rocky plains, no breaks and no rests as they force themselves through the storm, an hour has passed with the clouds breaking, inviting the sun to praise them for their efforts.

To their relief the village was in sight, with the weather change brought hope as they charged towards their destination. To their surprise Sasha starts bounding pass, believing she wants to save her friends quickly, Garrus on the other hand knew why, she still wants her meat even after her talk of not being worth it. Disgusted, he never knew why he is fond of the shit breath potato girl to begin with.

Having idle chats with Bruno, Bruno gestures for him to lag to the rear. "So Garrus" He questioned "Are we still going to make that accident or what?" Widening his eye's Garrus shushed him to shut up, gleaning over to see if anyone especially Reiner didn't hear it.

Shaking his head "Change of plans, we do nothing" glancing to Bruno as if accusing him of something "It was a stroke of luck we didn't get killed, shame Mikasa was on the other side when it happened" muttering under his breath.

Unaware Reiner could hear them perfectly clear, under the sound of hooves pounding on the muddy floor, his expression darkened, fighting the warrior inside him.

Sasha was the first in, huffing and catching her breath, she let out a curdling scream, enforcing the others to catch up to find out the situation.

Mina in shocked surprised went to Sasha's side asking her to calm and tell her what's wrong, with no Sasha having her hands in her face in despair, Thomas glancing in front is Shadis speaking to Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager, rolling his eyes at the sight.

Sasha lost her weeks' worth of Meat.

Reiner, getting off his horse and stormed passed the drill instructor, receiving questioning stares as he ran towards the entrance of the mountain pass with Christa apologising for his rudeness, understanding his haste.

Questioning "Lenz, mind telling me of Braun's haste to the pass?" Shadis demanded. Before Christa can answer, Armin gazed to the arriving two groups.

"Where's Mikasa?" Armin inquired. Marco following his sight thought the same.

"Where's Alan?" looking to Christa's light blue eye's darting to the mountain pass, connecting the dots Marco's face fell.

Glancing to Eren completely oblivious to the situation, grabbed Armin to the side. "Armin, if I put a weeks' worth of meat down, I bet Mikasa and Alan maybe trapped on the mountain pass" a worried look plastered on their face, darting his eye's to Eren, as he casually walked towards the two boys'.

Noticing the worry "Guys what's wrong? We won, we got meat for a week" trying to lighten the mood, until he too looked over the group missing two people. "Where's Alan and Mikasa?" face fallen with dread, not wanting to believe it, until Garrus moved forward and pulled him to the side.

Garrus is not having a good day, by telling the hot-headed bastard of what happened he ended up being the punching bag of the Yeager. Holding his arms up, protecting his face, it took Marco and Jean to pry Eren off him, screaming insults and threats.

"You left them to fucking die" Rage pouring off Eren "Let me go! I kill him"

"Quit it you, suicidal bastard" jean exclaimed, even though Jean knew it wasn't Garrus's fault, he knew Eren is targeting him due to Garrus's animosity towards Alan. "Your talking about the two strongest people, if you use your damn head, do you think they could easily get killed" struggling along with Marco holding Eren back.

Visibly calming, but still oozing with rage Eren looked to the mountain pass "No, they won't" sighing to himself, he reached other to bastard, holding his hand to bring up "Alan is too strong and smart and I doubt Mikasa is going to let him die either", Garrus accepting the hand, brushing himself, muttering darkly to himself.

"last time I ever give you fucking bad news" he spat darkly, causing Eren to glare more "They still alive, yeah we tried but it made the situation worse causing another slide." He too looking to the pass "Reiner already rushed through and I suggest you let him, knowing you, your rashness and suicidal tendencies could make it worse"

Eren was about to throw another punch until Marco held onto his arm, preventing anymore incidents. "They be ok, Reiner is going after them, they be back before you know it"

Defeated Eren can only stare "Yeah, I just wished I been there" knowing fully well Mikasa would put herself in harms way, he wished his sister is alright, but he trusts Alan to look after her.

The mountain pass is much clearer with the sun blazing over, but since the rocks are wet and their position is not the safest, instead of a misstep it be a simple slip that could bring them down.

With the lack of ODM's gear, they have no way saving themselves in case they do fall. Grumbling at the situation, Alan took the lead, keeping his sense's on high alert for any falling rocks, Mikasa with her hood up, following behind. To his relief the passage doesn't get any narrower, giving them a bit of breathing room to dodge or to keep balance in case the floor decides to be unsteady for them.

It's not the hardest situation he's been in, hell he avoided being eaten by titans when the wall collapsed. Surviving everything life throws at him, chuckling to the thought that a simple fall would be the end of him, in more ways one can imagine. His mind still casting back to the cave as their lips nearly met, his loss of focus, makes his step miss place his footing, stumbling closer to the edge, thankfully Mikasa was there to pull him back to the wall, her eye raising in question, 'She's really getting the knack in his signature eye raising'

"Your losing focus Alan, I hate to bring the news of how you fell to your death" taking this opportunity to rummage her hands through the satchel getting out a piece of meat and handing it over "Eat" she simply requested.

Taking the meat and munching it down, he mumbled his thanks, looking to the sky, four hours left of light, they need to get to the other side if they were to survive and he does not want to be here when it gets dark. Grinning "don't look down" joking to lift the tension and awkward silence.

Again, her eyebrow lifted "Seriously? You nearly took a fall and all you can do is joke"

"What? I would have managed to hang onto something on the way down, a goat maybe?" awkwardly grinning at the sight of an unamused Mikasa "Well I'm still here thanks to you" giving a small chuckle, Mikasa face visibly relaxing, she glanced over the edge and mused.

"I would feel sorry for the goat, it wouldn't be able to handle your freefall" Simply stating, features stoic, yet her eyes glint in amusement. 'Wait, was she making a joke right then?' Blinking once or twice registering Mikasa, making a joke from his joke.

"Yes, it would be bleating all the way down, cushioning my manly arse from the fall" he grinned, Mikasa hummed in disagreement to his surprised.

"The goat has more chance of surviving" again she joked, giving a slightly small grin.

'What did I do in that cave' Alan pondered. Shaking his head, they made their way through the mountain pass.

The journey was treacherous, as something is causing the rocks to fall ahead, cracking the pathway to become narrower,

'Damn Goats, they found out about my plans' finding an excuse for their luck, until they come towards a rocky bridge overhanging a massive chasm. On the end Alan looked over and whistled as he saw jagged broken rocks at the bottom. "They use this passage to cross through the mountain?" giving Mikasa a sceptical look, as they keep finding more reasons why this pass even exists.

Shrugging "perhaps they may have closed it off, due to the hazards" Alan twisting his head in shock. "You happen to know this why?"

Leaning her head "Didn't you listen to Shadis as he told us not to use the pass or face death, or did you have selective hearing?" eyebrow raising 'damn is his eyebrow raising that contagious?'

Rubbing the back of his neck, looking through memory to see if he can remember, he got nothing, giving a weak grin "Maybe?" pretending to misheard it. Sighing Mikasa pressed forward placing her foot first onto the bridge, testing it in case anything bad happens.

Turning her head round "We should go one by one; in case something happens" receiving a nod from her companion.

Listening out for any danger, she moved slowly. Alan keeping an eye out, thinking they are out in the clear, Alan for the first time, said something stupid.

"Maybe our luck made a good turn" as he spoken a rumble broke out, causing Mikasa to turn her head in surprise anger, eye's popping out and mouth agape slightly, baring teeth as if daring him to open his mouth again.

'Yeah that's a look he doesn't want to see again' Alan zipping his mouth shut and squeezing his lips as if he said something disgusting. Until a massive boulder comes tumbling down towards on top of him. Eye's widening Alan jumped forward narrowly missing as the boulder smashes through the end of the bridge.

Shocked but alive, he started laughing turning to Mikasa "That was close" until the creaking of stone collapsing from where the boulder smashed though. Groaning again.

"RUN!" Mikasa shouted as the floor beneath them starts to crumble. Running as their life depends on it Mikasa sprinted to the end rolling away from collapsing rocks, hitting the edge wall, indicating she made it to the end, shooting up watching Alan sprinting as the bridge crumbles behind him, Mikasa's heart jumping into her throat, unsure what to do but watch as Alan sprints to her direction.

His blood screamed into his very skin, as Alan's breathed slowed, time seem to slow around him, seeing detail in every step he makes as the rocks splits underneath him, his instincts tapped into again, he sees Mikasa's eyes transfixed on him, not paying attention to her surroundings, looking up to see a boulder sooner fall as if it's… realising the boulder will be going on top of her, he pumped his legs, power surged through his body as his blood screeches and something else snaps inside of him, resisting it's pull 'Not now, not when she's here' he desperately resisting the urge seeing the knife on his leg, as if calling to him. He must decide now.

Trusting in his own strength, he flashes forward, his blood screeching pushing Mikasa to the side as the boulder narrowly missing her but scratching his arm in the process, they fell over the side.

It was all a daze as Mikasa's vision is blurred, shaking her head to regain her senses, she sooner realise she is dangling over the black abyss, hearing a grunting sound she glanced up seeing Alan holding on for dear life with his right hand on the ledge and his left, holding onto her hand.

If the time of place was any better and the circumstances was less life threatening, she would have blushed at the thought, frantically looking to her neck, her sigh of relief seeing her scarf is still wrapped around her neck.

"Seriously Mikasa" Alan grunted as if giving his yet again signature look, squeezing her hand to indicate that he needs her to hold onto him. "Don't let go" he begged. First time seeing fear in his eyes.

Mind racing, blood pumping, adrenaline rushing through his body, as much as he like to hang around all day, he isn't quite sure the ledge he is holding would give way or not, suddenly seeing it starting to crack.

'You got to be fucking kidding me, can't I catch a break for one minute' he mentally cursed. He looked to Mikasa and to the ledge, seeing this Mikasa simply said "Save yourself and let me go"

Time froze for a short while, hearing those words, nearly broke his heart. He looked down and he smiled.

Mikasa hearts thumped is he going to do it? Suddenly seeing him gritting his teeth with all his strength he swung his left arm raging through his voice he swung Mikasa up to the edge, as she grunted on impact, scrambling up to see the ledge he held onto gave way. Her eye's shocked, she reached out with her arm. 'NO! ALAN' tears started to flow. She failed. It feels like she's losing someone she cares about all over again, only to protect her.

His arm reached out, is he falling? Damn there better be a goat on the way down, smiling to his own joke, closing his eyes and prepared for the next part to happen.

A deep cry woke his attention as a hand grasped his forearm, instantly grasping, he opened his eyes to see Reiner holding on to him, straining against his weight.

"Come on you fat bastard" he cried out "get those muscles working and pull yourself up" straining to pull him up with his own strength, heaving himself with his biceps his left hand reaching for the ledge to see Mikasa grabbing hold and helped pulling him up. Rolling onto his back, he breathed heavily, adrenaline leaving his system he starts laughing.

Reiner gasping at him with their eyes meet, he starts laughing to. Mikasa just watched him with the stoic look, wiping the escaped tears to her cheek and seeing the wet patch to her arm. Her mind whizzing around, trying to collect her thoughts until she narrows her eyes to the laughing idiots. In an instant she punched his shoulder, receiving a shocked yelp.

"You Idiot, saying stupid shit like that" she gasped between breaths "throwing your life away to save me when you could have saved yourself" hitting him with each word that escapes her lips.

Reiner just kneeled there laughing at the display with Alan yelping and shouting for her to stop.

Getting her frustrations out of her system, she pulled him into a hug, shocking both Reiner and Alan. Alan smiling a gentle smile, returned the gesture, glancing to Reiner raising his eye.

"You want one too? You big softy" receiving a chuckle from his brother.

"Nah your good, don't want to ruin your moment, someone has to put a brave face on when we get out of here" Reiner giving his own grin.

Realising there was an audience Mikasa, quickly released himself and dusted herself off, hiding her blush within her scarf. Motioning for them to continue forward. With a laugh from the two they moved out, seeing the exit not so far.

As they left, two figures watching them leave, frustrated that they didn't get the accident they desire.

The trek was a short one, but the pass got larger and the exiting the path, 'OH glorious wooden buildings' Alan never been so happy to see wooden houses instead of stone, he never wanted to see stone ever again.

Mikasa relieved to see Eren, Eren rushed over to her and hugged her in a brotherly manner happy to see her alive, nodding to Alan in thanks.

Sasha and Daz ran over and apologised and Smiling, and is Daz crying over him? Non the less he appreciated the gesture.

Turning to Reiner he smiled. "Thanks Reiner, I owe you one"

Shaking his head and smiling "It's our job to watch out for each other, I would have expected you to have my back all the same." Alan asked if it's a soldier's duty, Reiner shook his head once again "No it's what I would do for my brother, I would never trade you for anything in the world" patting his back.

Christa now along with Ymir in toe came to check on the two, relieved to see Alan safe, noticing the torn fabric on his arm.

With Annie and Bertholdt hearing this their face grew concerned, Mikasa whirling around realising he been hurt because of her, grabbing his arm, checking for damage, seeing no blood or gash, only the torn hole on where the boulder fell.

Quickly seeing this Alan cursed, "Bloody hell this was my favourite jacket" he joked "Would have been one hell of a nasty scar though" he chuckled.

Rolling her eyes to his deflection of the situation, Christa egged on to see if he's really alright.

Reiner stepping in "OK guys, he just has a torn jacket and shirt, no need to make a deal over it" grinning to that brother of his.

Out of nowhere Shadis peered over them, causing them all to salute in quick succession. 'Where did he come from' Alan shuddered, wasn't he meant to be at the base and how did he get here so fast?

Sensing this he grinned menacingly "Welcome to the second barracks for your second year of training." All faces shocked, looking around Alan realise what he saw was not houses but barracks, cursing himself for not noticing it before.

So, did he just? Great he moved camps, with most of their belongings at the previous camp and he had them carry the ODM gear themselves, so he doesn't have to, 'Smart Bastard' Alan mused.

"Right side of the camp are for the boys, left side of the camp are for the girls. We be staying here for a month, so settle in ladies and DISMISSED!" Shadis ordered, causing the cadets to shout at the top of their lungs YES SIR!

Garrus was settling over in his barracks until two more figures approached him, he eyed them critically, A tall buzzed cut, broad muscular, with a square jaw, to his left a shaggy brown hair short man with a crooked nose. Dorian and Marcus.

"I told you it was changed of plans" Garrus smoothly said, watching the two to shuffle in their step.

"You said you wanted an accident if he enters the mountain pass" Dorian sheepishly said.

Gritting through his teeth "With all of us under the fucking rockslide?" eyeing them both "I thought you guys would have more brains than that, now I heard you nearly killed Mikasa because she was just there?" seething venom with each breath, ever since the forest he misjudged him, regretting now that he ordered such a thing against him.

"Won't happen again Garrus" Marcus grumbled "We missed our chance, so what now?"

Garrus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "We do nothing, simple as that. Now we must train extra hard, to be in the top ten" after that signalling them to choose their bunks, with Bruno waiting for his turn to speak. Garrus grunted his permission to speak.

"Reiner maybe onto us about the 'accident'" voicing his concern, receiving a furious stare from their leader.

"It's a good thing we failed then, as I said he's no longer our concern now, if we try our luck again we be dead" Garrus seethed through gritted teeth "I'm getting some shut eye, speak no more of this, the others be coming soon" indicating to voices outside their barracks.

Alan was glad to be inside his barracks, after telling the whole thing Eren hugged him out of no where and thanked him for keeping his sister safe 'so he sees her as only a sister' Alan mused. Armin was voicing his concern over the boulders saying the same thing that that both he and Reiner thought, the boulders tumbling at the entrance causing it to block up, and the boulders crashing down at the bridge, it is all coincidental, what Armin suggests that they was pushed down on top of them, indicating someone is out to make it look like an Accident.

Eren dismissing it "Only guy that was pissed off with him is Garrus, but he's been with us the whole time and definitely not his goons since one of them was with Reiner and me and Jean was the first one there", yeah Sasha has been harassing Eren, jean, Armin, Marco and Connie about the Meat mainly, since she's good friends with him.

"It doesn't matter anyways Yeager" Jean calling out "they alive, Mikasa is alive, you can stop worrying and start focusing on the training tomorrow, Shadis said we be hitting the canyons for advanced ODM course run, we be putting all we learned from the first year into our second year." Saying this he turned over to sleep, indicating shut eye for everyone.

As Eren said his goodnights he dropped like a log, Armin smiling to Alan and thanking once more for looking out for Mikasa.

Reiner patted his back good night and turned in. While Bertholdt stayed up watching Alan as if waiting for him to say his mind.

"Sorry to worry you Bert, didn't mean to" apologising for today incident Alan continued "You know, every day you learn something about someone, there's always another question popping up"

Nodding in agreement and knowingly who he was referring to "Be careful Alan, you only hurt yourself if go down this road" Alan shifting his gaze to him, questioning his choice of words, holding his hands up in defence "What would happen when our training is complete? We go our separate ways, and all will be sunny, we have titans to fight and we both know that it never ends well with them" voice becoming solemn.

Looking down to his diary in his lap, he knew what Bertholdt meant and gritting his teeth at the thought, sighing his agreement.

With a sympathetic nod he handed him a pencil being his dutiful logistics assistant as always, telling him be alright and heading into his own slumber.

Alan thoughts shifted to Mikasa, remembering her tears that was shed, believing he was to fall to his death, the feel of her smooth skin against his and the kiss that never came, scowling to the thought, he wrote all his thoughts and feelings into the pages, looking out the window thinking she be doing the same.

Over to the other side of the camp, the raven-haired girl was leaning against the window staring out to the cloudy night sky. Mina asking what happened in the mountains, finding out they been in a cave, and asking every single detail.

Annie retired for the night, uninterested in the conversation. Christa chastising Mina to stop harassing Mikasa over details, eyeing her knowing she prefer to be left alone.

Grumbling Mina complied, with Ymir laughing "Damn mina, why don't you go up to the guy and rip his clothes off and fuck him till dawn" the usual cry of 'Ymir' from Christa and Mina blushing furiously.

A pang of jealousy emitted in Mikasa's stomach, not enjoying the thought of someone else being in his intimate space, where she had been. Closing her eyes, remembering everything happening in that cave, the feeling of his skin against hers, sends a chill down her spine, the feel of his metal pieces chained around his neck pressing against her, the slow warm breath on her neck relaxing her as he protectively wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from anything with his own body.

The closeness she shared, which wasn't even shared with Eren, the Dark blue eyes of his peering into her soul as she can remember herself moving ever so closer to his lips, yearning to connect yet never did. She never want to let go, yet was scared to go further.

She remembers the red scarf being wrapped around her neck as he took extra care in doing so. Moving said object to her face she feels there's more reason to keep it ever so closely, feeling the comfort it gives.

Unsure what to do with these new feelings rising inside her, the blood in her calms, accepting this new entity becoming part of her, she feels like she's betraying her original love for Eren, yet knew it's a sibling love, yet the feelings towards Alan starts to feel so right in so many ways, as if the chains have started to break free ever since the cave. She would have to make sure to ask Eren on how he feels, before she ever wants to entertain these foreign feelings further.

Grey eyes moving to outside, she smiled as if now, he is till watching over her.


	9. Breaking the Chains

**Breaking the Chains**

Shadis, in all demanding glory, hammered into the Cadets. Analysing their faults and their strengths, committing it to memory for his report for later as he observed the cadets going through the advanced ODM course he had set up prior to their arrival.

Reiner Braun: Strong and dependable, one would think he's an oversize Ox. He holds the trust of all his peers. Downside to him is that he gets distracted easily when in the presence of the next subject.

Christa Lenz: people looks to her for help, which she freely gives, her kind demeanour and exceptional teamwork makes up for her lack of skill with the blade. Her nimble form does give her the speed with ODM gear.

Eren Yeager: His temper tends to get him into situations, that causes trouble for himself and those around him. But his determination and perseverance to train harder than anyone else enabling him to be the third best close quarters fighter. He has potential to grow, sadly it gets stunted when his sister gets overprotective.

Jean Kirsten: Cocky in his extraordinary talents with his ODM, having the means to back up his talk. He tends to butt heads with Yeager over petty disagreements, due to his tendency and desire to be in the Military police. If he gets his head out of his arse, he has great potential for greater leadership, making quick judgement calls at the situation they be in, which will be invaluable talent.

Sasha Blouse: Dexterity up to par, due to her upbringings in a hunter clan north of wall rose, keen sense enabling to manoeuvre the course with ease, her appetite for food gets her into trouble with her superiors and her incredible unhealthy obsession for Meat. Teamwork skills slightly improved during the mini expedition.

Connie Springer: Self-proclaimed Genius, yet his intelligence disagrees otherwise, took the Idiot a whole year to salute properly. Besides he has exceptional skills with the ODM gear, not a total idiot, seeing he is still alive. Needs work on his team skills as he tends to rush in to show who's the best.

Garrus Dreiken: Hail from a wealthy merchant family, third child in line. The man tends to a vulgar mouth leading him into spats, yet his wit tends to bring amusement to both parties, Showing exceptional leadership skills and making calls during the course, directing some of his 'friends' to perform better to prevent colliding, keen awareness of his surroundings and reaction as he swerved round a titan dummy taking the sand bags on its neck. ODM skills needs some extra work as he consumes gas a bit too much. Fighting skills improved a lot, hinting he may have had one to many fights with the strongest cadet. Their attitude improved into a respected rivalry, which forces Dreiken to become better than and superior, need to keep an eye as potential improvement.

Armin Artlert: Tactical genius for strategies, may have to employ a flag capture scenario within the coming month to make the boy shine with his genius. Sadly, inadequate with his ODM manoeuvring and not the strongest in combat, better off for war room strategies, but he tends to make up for will.

Bertholdt Hoover: Very capable with his gear and tends to hold off pretty well during combat, judging his demeanour he tends to suffer from lack of confidence allowing others making decisions for him, if he breaks out of it, he could be a damn good soldier.

Annie Leonhart: A cold distance girl, her skills with the ODM is exceptional, able to manoeuvre with ease but her abilities truly shines in combat with her devastating kicks and techniques, noting that She may have taught a few to the strongest cadet. Team working skills are lacking, being on her own majority of the time.

Mikasa Ackerman: This Soldier outstands her abilities to her limits, her control of emotions enables her to make use of her abilities and reaction skills to non-human levels that even Shadis thought is impossible, she would have easily be made number one in the whole corps if it wasn't the next candidate. Her mommy coddling over Yeager lessened compared to the last year, hinting an outside influence being involved. Like Dreiken she proceeds to push her unnatural human limits to be the strongest, going to be a hard choice if she improves.

Alan Braun: This man is like a god on the battlefield, if he thought of Ackerman is unnatural, comparing the two he far surpasses all abilities and expectations. Maybe at the end of the three years of training, honing his skills he could easily rival Humanity strongest Soldier. His leadership skills are exceptional giving commands and calling out shots but his tendencies to go lone wolf calls into question of his teamwork skills.

Yet his strength and speed is to be in awe with as if he is like a ghost moving so fast even Shadis's keen eye couldn't keep up with, leaving destruction in his path as disregarding the sand bags, tends to shred the wood with his swordsmanship, leaving nothing but splintered wood. His combat skills tends to hint he has more strength as Shadis notes that he is holding back, testing the waters of his opponent and pushes them to overcome their limits before deciding to finish it, His intelligence to strategize on the move is non like he ever scene, his combat fights demonstrates, predicting the opponents moves and forcing them to play by his rules. His personality tends to be one of humour but like Ackerman have complete control over his emotions and that's when he tends to be most dangerous. Is obsessed with his diary not allowing anyone to read it, goes through pencils too quickly, may need to requisition more of them for next shipment order. He keeps a knife of unique shape knife strapped to his leg, rarely uses it unless dire circumstances call for it.

Evaluating the cadets is his job but also allows the cadets to bond knowing that when they must pick either the Garrison or the Survey corps as only the top ten are allowed to join the military police, they need someone they can trust for an easy transition. Looking to the other drill instructors, proceeding to plan their little strategy exercise. Capture the flag or capture the soldiers. Maybe do both, seeing how well they can cope with the odds stack against each other debating the exercise will be longer than a day depending on how they handle their situations.

Also further wanting to see how the top two can go battling each other, his malicious grin etching across his face.

Training was to say the least exhausting, Shadis did not hold any punches when he said the second the year is tougher than the last year, true to his word as usual.

Being in the mess hall has its ups and downs where on one side has the usual quietness, where they can enjoy their meals and chat in private, then you have the rowdy side where everyone tends to get hyped and tensions builds to build between rivalries, this week does not have that luxury as tensions builds a the winning group has Meat, eye's darting and glowering to the five, as they scoff their meat eyeing one intruder constantly attempts of theft.

Jean had enough holding his fork to the next person who approached him "We won this fair and square, so back the fuck off" shouting at the devious hungry looking Sasha, being held back by Connie and Garrus, both unsurprised with her behaviour towards meat.

Everyone took the hint as even Eren was being territorial, but more cautious with Mikasa watches silently, giving dark glares to anyone who approaches his meal. Armin offered to share, to prevent any hassle with Marco stopping him, indicating if he does it once they will not relentlessly stop, causing Sasha to writhe closely to Armin. Connie on the other hand, took his food closer to the group knowing Sasha would coerce him through friendships and tricks to swipe any little meat he left.

Having enough Garrus roared dragging her struggling body to the nearest post, demanding someone to give him rope and proceed to tie said annoyance to said post. Three days this has continued, first day he found it amusing, second was getting annoying third day he lost his shit.

"Dammit Shit breath, get your head out that fucking obsession, you're not getting any and so am I, so be a good girl and sit" strengthening the knot on the other end of the post. Sasha's mouth now unnaturally frothing again.

'Seriously get this girl a Rabies shot!' Amused from the other end Alan calmly watches the spectacle, while Annie eats her food in front of her. Reiner and Bertholdt wondered to the end, preferring to get a better view of the show. Teasing Garrus's distress of the situation.

"what happened with you two on that mountain?" Annie inquired glancing to Alan, drawing his attention.

Preferring to look down at his book, rather answer the question, he sketches furiously pretending he didn't hear it.

"I won't ask again." Her tone being more agitated.

Sighing in defeat "Nothing actually happened Annie, what brought the question about?"

Annie nodding to the other side towards the individual constantly looking to their direction, whenever she isn't busy protecting Eren. "She been giving me the glare and constantly looks to you." Saying as a matter of fact "Don't think I didn't notice, whatever you two do is none of my business, but." Looking down to food once more "Be careful with her, she's a lot like you when she's quiet, dangerous" giving her opinion on the matter they sat in silence.

Alan looked up to the other side and gave the person staring at him, his little smile. Then drawing his own attention to his diary once more.

Mikasa blushed to his small smile, she kind of liked it, bringing a small smile to her own. Erens voice distracts her attention, when she prefers to look at the object with fascination.

"You like him don't you Mikasa?" pointing out his attentiveness to her eyes gazing. Blushing and drawing the scarf to her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stoic as usual as Eren not convinced.

"Mikasa I know you too well, when you try to hide the truth from me you always draw that scarf up to your face hiding yourself" his features agitated, Eren doesn't like being lied to but he lets Mikasa get away with it since she's his sister.

Silence lingered until Mikasa began to speak, gaining his attention "Eren" finding the words to her voice, it's been three days since the mountain "Do you see me more than a sister?" finally releasing the question she wanted to ask for a very long time.

Startled at such a subtle confession, Eren mind start doing loops, yet his heart did not beat as any boy would. He never saw her that way, hell he even tried to entertain the idea but just couldn't picture it, his mind too focused on fighting the Titan's and his mother's death at their hands. Shaking the memory, he laid his eye's on Mikasa, seeing her face troubled other than the stoic expression she gives. Eren gulped.

"Mikasa" he began, seeing a little sparkle in her eyes 'this is going to be hard' "I love you as a Sister, as my family and I will never take that away from you, I will always have your back no matter what." Pausing for the words to sink in he continued, feeling this should have been in private, but Mikasa seem to need that answer now than never.

"I cherish you more than anything, as a brother would to a sibling, but I cannot give you more than that" guilt hitting him as her eye's lowers, that sparkle gone, brow creasing.

He wants to say sorry but, how could he? She asked for something he could not give, and it annoyed him, but it is what it is and she needs to accept that and move forward. Before he can say another word, she looked up giving a small smile, stopping him in his tracks.

"Thank you" she whispered a tear strolling down her cheek, Eren caught it and gently wiped it away.

"Don't cry, never cry about that, just smile" giving a smile of his own, nodding they returned to their food, Eren sneaking a piece of meat to her plate, which she hid under her mashed potatoes, smiling in thanks.

Eye's widening Sasha gave out a strangled cry witnessing such a crime when it should have been her to receive it "GAAAAAAAAH" before she could get another word out, Garrus gagged her with a full potato from his own plate.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" roaring towards her, patience snapped "Here have this fucking potato before you kill us all with your shitty breath" ramming the potato further into her mouth until only muffles and sobs in between each nibble of said rammed potato.

"Jeez Woman, never do I have to babysit such a pain in the arse" Garrus grunted with his friends snickering at his amusement. Sitting closely to the pain in case she causes more trouble.

Sasha glowering towards him, yet thankful he shared his own food to her, taking this a victory in it's weird little way, she slowly chomps, cheeks hurting on the potato he carelessly jammed in her mouth, She be having a sore jaw at the end of this for sure. But content for the time being, wishing this week to be over through the torturous meat not being in her stomach.

Deciding she needed fresh air, she slipped unawares through the door, allowing the breeze to gentle caress her cheeks.

Her heart and mind battled with each other, her mind saddened by the rejection, but her heart was glad for the release it deserved, now she knows that Eren can not be hers, she felt free as the chains that bound her crumpled to the ground. Unsure why the feeling felt right, gazing to the night sky, the stars shining with the Full moon beaming down illuminating the ground below.

This world can be so cruel, but moments like these is the moments she finds when they are at their most beautiful. Tears falling as she can no longer fight back after the rejection. Walking to the edge of the camp to the entrance of the mountain pass, she solemnly stared at the ragged rocks formations, thinking back to her fear and pain, as he fell. Why is she feeling like this towards him? She only knew him for a whole year, but Eren for longer. What has he done to me? Gazing to the floor, fighting for the answers that couldn't come.

Is she refusing to see those feelings as something to be happy or would it only give her heartache. Her mind couldn't decide the turmoil.

The flash of a memory came quick as it came, bringing the blood flor to her cheeks, wondering what would have happened if those lips met. Smiling for longest she ever smiled for, retreating to barracks, awaiting her slumber.

Armin watched from afar, worried for her, for he heard her confession, followed by rejection, seeing her now, he gathered that she will be ok for the time being, looking back to the mess hall knowing he had something to do with her change. Happy that it went well, returning to Eren who awaits his reaction to the missing sister and friend who sneaked off without notice to those who are not paying attention.

Alan stood at the doorframe, bumping into Armin, apologising for his tardiness.

"Are you looking for Mikasa?" Armin inquired, receiving a blink or two, smiling as Armin shook his head "Something changed between the two of you on that mountain, just look after her" before returning back inside.

Caught off guard, blinking while registering what happened, he looked over to the retreating shadow, heading towards the female barracks, looking down, frowning, conflicted in his own mind.

A hand laid on his shoulder, followed with a gentle squeeze whirling his head to look into brown eyes belonging to Reiner who in turn watching the figure retreating in the distance.

"For as long I know you brother, you never hesitated" his glare boring into him "Not since we met and not now" Alan looking back to the figure now gone, he sighed.

"First time Reiner" pausing to see if the answers would come to him "I don't know what to do, all these years, I survived, for so damn long, ever since..." halting his words the memory to painful, his eyes following down his leg to the knife strapped to it. Haunting him.

"Say no more about that, we are soldiers, we push through like we always have" Reiner reminding him "What was it you always said even in moments of being unsure?"

"We keep moving forward" the phrase escaping his lips, as if he recited it all his life.

"Exactly, you keep moving forward" glancing over to the sky "Remember when we first met, you was holding that thing" nodding to the knife on his leg "You was so scared, scared about what happened and what would happen if you was on your own"

Alan was silent, stoic expression across his face remembering it all to well "You took me in, when no one would, you're the first to accept me for who I was and what I can do" smiling to that distant memory as if it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Yeah I did, and I still do" his smile fading to a small content smile "We are, who we are, and no one can change that" leaving the silence to linger between, leaving no words needing to be spoken.

"You do what you feel is right, but never forget Alan, don't ever forget" stretching his arms, the crack of his joints, releasing the tension Reiner wanted to get in. "Let's get back inside, I hear Garrus is about to release the beast and hell, I'm sure I don't want to miss it"

Laughing Alan returning with him glancing back to the distance, a small smile reaching the corner of his lips.

Garrus tentatively watching the tied up crazy who apparently fell asleep with bits of food falling out of her mouth causing him to grimace at the sight, 'this girl tends to get tied up a lot' thinking it may have been him doing most of it, shaking his head, holding onto a blunt knife starts cutting the thick ropes. Grunting as he tried to cut it open.

"You need to convince her to get over her obsession of meat" Jean calmly stating, receiving a glare from Garrus.

"Did you just seriously just say that Kirstein? You think I haven't tried?" glaring daggers, with Jean only Shrugging.

"Well you seem to get along with her just fine since you shared food with that crazy food lover" receiving an even angrier glare.

"Fucking hell Kirstein, you try convincing her, it's like fighting a sword battle with her with a fucking spoon" waving his arm showing the sleeping shit breath in all her glory "But no since I shove a potato in her mouth, we must be close, next time I bend her over and ram it up her arse" halting his words, blushing at the image, maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea, she can literally shit it out.

Disgusted at the image Jean revolted "hell Garrus, I do not want to have that image in my head" Marco nearby chuckling "What you laughing at Marco? Want to see that potato go up there" pointing to Sasha.

Connie laughed tears strolling his cheeks "She be eating it as well" receiving a mass disgusting wretch as the onlookers heaving at the thought.

"Would explain the shit breath" Garrus pulling a look of pure disgust, "Oh well, ladies you can drag this sorry excuse of a woman, I'm hitting the sack"

A simple chuckle from Sasha "Heh, sack and ass" snoring back to sleep, causing Garrus to stare at her with rage, he has half a mind to just throw her in the canyon, deciding against it, for the time being.

Mina and Ymir carrying the passed-out Sasha by the arms and legs, with Christa walking by the side in case she wakes up, heads back to the female barracks, smiling at the situation.

Sighing they too head back to their barracks, waiting for peaceful slumber.

Rocks falling, buildings on fire, his blue eyes, frantically looking around as a crowd surrounds him, he looks down to see a pale man, his eyes casting shadow over his face, his hair short as if military, brown as the dirt looking up for his blues eye's meeting his own dark blues, inaudible sound escapes his lips, kneeling further down, until a gigantic hand reached down, grasping the disappearing form, the small boy cried out, arms reaching as he watched the hand disappear.

Tears flowing down his sides as the knife appeared in his hand as if the air formed around it, a flash of yellow lightning came out the blue with the plated titan, with hair brown as the dirt they walked on, standing tall, gazing down upon him, contemplating as it stared at the frail boy in rags, kneeling down it out stretched hand moves towards him.

Dark Blue eye's shot open, jolting up, Alan clung to his chest trying to catch his breath, sweat furiously dropping down his head, hands shaking, as he fought tears, again threatening to be released.

He could never forget the Titan that reached, pulling the diary from underneath his pillow, eyes strained against the dim light the moon allowed to give, he read from the beginning, to the point the wall had fell, his handwriting has improved over the years, as he compared between the two. He read the pages before the day the walls collapsed, glancing between the pages, the writing was happy and so positive, so full of life, no drawings, just happy thoughts as the farmer hands him food, as he looked over to few kids running in the streets, content to the world he lived in, now the pages are filled with thoughts, personal feelings as all his pent up feelings was written the pages, with drawings that crossed his mind, in need to be put down to paper as soon as it comes.

One page is the drawing of himself, as he was the little boy in rags, the three titans looming and the plated titan. Shaking the memory, wishing to forget that moment, he skimmed through, drawings of Bertholdt and Reiner, Annie too. But the ones that caught his eye is Mikasa, how he captured her smile, that rare happy smile that moment when he first saw it, like he was blessed to see how beautiful she was. Blinking at the thought that just crossed. Closing the diary, to only stare out the window next to his bed. Wishing things were different in some ways, shaking his head to the negative thought there's only one thing can do.

Is to only move forward, entertaining the idea with her walking by him, with that beautiful smile, clinging onto that memory. Allowing to fall to sleep once more.

Morning came too quickly for his liking, hearing the usual sniggering, assuming the daily routine of predicting the weather, glancing over to see the form, to his surprise, Bertholdt is now performing the handstand, arms bent as he rested on his neck and shoulders.

This time Armin took his turn, inspecting each formation closely.

"I predict a really sunny day, with cool winds" confirming his evaluation.

"I think some rain would come, seeing how he can piss down" Connie argued pointing to his legs being straight in the air, causing the group to howl out loud tears escaping their eyes as they gasp for breath.

"come on guys let's get some breakfast" Reiner ordered, all agreeing in unison.

The next few days have been simple yet strange, Drill instructor Shadis, had the whole 104th corps doing cleaning and simple training, he had them clean their equipment, demanding it to be in top form, for in the next day, would have another special exercise, which would take as long as it can. He is not pulling his punches on their second year.

Alan guessed that this month, with 3 weeks remaining is to test their skills, or his evaluation on how to work with the cadets he has, seems fair and throwing them in the deep end seem to not settle well with others except for Eren.

"think about it, he's getting us to stand on our own two feet" proclaiming his theory "The Titans won't allow us to breath so why shouldn't we be ready for such" some voicing their agreement Alan included, Mikasa just nodded, her eyes remaining on him.

Jean countered saying if they drop dead of exhaustion they might as well be titan food, stating the obvious, with another chorus of agreement, which as usual a heated confrontation erupted from the two.

Shaking his head, Alan returned to inspecting his ODM for any cracks that needs attention, feeling someone just stood next to him, seeing to his surprise Mikasa to be there, also inspecting her ODM, 'when did she get there?' sceptical returning his attention to his ODM.

Awkward silence lingered between the two, unsure how to proceed, their feelings in conflict, clashing like a raging storm, before Mikasa can say anything, Mina, appeared out of nowhere facing to Alan.

"Hi, erm" her face going red finding the words, Mikasa noticing the blushing, directing towards Alan, her heart beating fast and sudden horrible crept into her stomach, once not liking the feeling, she now despises it. "Can you help me with my wires please" Mina pleaded, Alan blinking, unsure what to do, opened his mouth to answer, but closing it, sensing daggers shooting passed him or either towards him. Feeling this is one of moments that either choice would spell his death, spotting Reiner, he tried to mentally signal his attention.

'Come on you big oaf, read me, READ ME' pleading within his mind, Reiner glanced to his direction, to his grin getting wider 'smug bastard' with his grin losing the effect as he looked behind to the person glaring darkly. His eye's widened indicating it as an Oh Shit you need help. Chuckling to himself Reiner head over behind Mina.

"Hey guys need any help?" Reiner confidently asked.

Mina pouted towards the interruption but non the less turned to Reiner "Yeah can you help with the wires in my ODM, I seem to get it stuck somehow"

Reiner giving his warm smile "Certainly, it is our duty to help each other" walking away with Mina turning his sides, giving the thumbs up with a smug grin, 'Smug Bastard'.

Alan never been so thankful, Reiner has his back again, he got to repay him someway or another, chuckling to his rescue.

Mikasa features relaxed, now stoic yet again, she needs to keep an eye on Mina. Shaking the dark thought, no, that's just jealousy getting to her, she's better than that, went back to the content silence, no longer awkward.

Alan glances to her direction as she did the same, their eyes catching each other, quickly returning their attention to their respective gear. Blushes creeping to their face, yet a small smile forming on their faces.

No words need to be said as their presence calms each other, content with their task.

Garrus watching the whole thing, quite jealous, ignoring the presence next to him, all he heard the whole day is her being relieved that the torture is finally over, 'jeez it's only fucking meat' then remembering th rabbit meat he ate, which was succulent and juicy, enjoying the memory of him eating it while Sasha was tied up, ah that was a memory and the way he smacks her arse, that soft round bouncy arse, glancing down perving onto her rear, only to see her face red. Blinking 'is she enjoying my attention'

"Err Shit breath?" startling her "Why are you red? Did you eat a tomato?"

Stuttering her words "No Scarface I'm just seeing how you're just perving on my ass" stating it loudly, questioning looks now targeting Garrus.

Going red himself, he's the one stuttering "Why would I look at that shitty area? If I were to look at it I be expecting shit to roll down your leg, so I wouldn't step in it"

Puffing her cheeks and shooting daggers, she turned to her gear muttering "Pervert", causing the man to be a loss of words.

Both red in the cheeks, Sasha took the chance to look at his rear in revenge before suddenly thinking 'If only I could get a piece of that' before shaking her head at the sudden lustful thought, disgusted with herself.

Daz watching the whole thing "You guys should get a room" instantly daggers shot at him, quieting him from fear as the two beetroot faced from either from embarrassment or rage, chuckling quietly to himself, content to his own little work the ODM gear in front.

Having a feeling that tomorrow would be an exhausting exercise.


	10. Red vs Blue

**Red vs Blue**

An ear-splitting bang went off the next morning, Shooting out their beds, while some jolts up in a defensive posture, eyeing for the sign of the disturbance, till the groups attention falls onto Shadis, standing at the entrance, hands behind his back, awaiting for them to register who they are facing.

Pale white faces froze over them as they salute in unison, dare not to move their to head to each other, what have they done, did someone amongst the group messed up, all resisting the urge to turn to Connie, the proclaimed genius.

Connie the smallest of the group, sweat starts to flow from his brow, trying to pinpoint what the hell he did, before acknowledging his fault.

"At ease cadets, you have thirty minutes to haul ass out in the courtyard, dismissed" turning retreating out the door.

Tensed as usual, Jean dared to draw breath, eye's shooting his direction as if it's a trap. Silence reigned over, unsure what just happened and why, rather not test the drill instructor, they rushed to get themselves presentable, to walk outside to their shock that the sun has barely risen. Shadis standing at the courtyard, waiting, with five more instructors.

What the hell did they do to deserve this, attention back to Connie, still racking through his head to figure out what the hell he done. Standing at ease waiting for their instructions, they wait. Shadis looking up to the sky, as if predicting the weather, until the Girl's arriving, hair a mess, and scruffy looking as if their beauty sleep has been disturbed. All lining up at ease, waiting for Shadis to announce his unusual wake up call.

An hour went by, the cadets are getting restless but not dare move or breath even to avoid severe punishment.

Shadis turning to the instructors, the two instructors left to only return with two big bags, unknown of the contents to them, Shadis having a big map pulled to them on a board with wheels. 'Couldn't he have done this in the classroom' the same thought going through everyone's mind.

"I hope you all have a good rest, I know I did" Starting off with sarcasm, earning a few scowls mostly from the girls, ignoring them he continues "Well I bet you all wondering, why the bags? Why the map? Couldn't he have done this in a classroom? Well guess what you lazy titan fodder, the titans wouldn't give a shit if your doing it in the store cupboard, you have to be ready and alert at a moment's noticed, or as you can guess, some lucky titan's fucking lunch"

Motioning to the instructors. "Today's exercise is what one would call, command and conquer, this map outlined in a red circle is your little sandbox where your littles bitches can play with each other." Motioning towards the map "This exercise will test your tactics, strategies and your team work to overcome, Titan are dumb fucks that enjoy showing down, but if you don't think on your feet, you may as well, just lay there for them to eat you." Moving to the bags, reaching in and pulling out two objects "These Blue and Red bands is what will identify friend from foe. Exercise is simple, capture the enemy team commander and main flag, both teams can capture soldiers. Only rule is, no killing, all will be random so expect not to be with your fuck buddy" As random names been called out, said names come forward, receiving their respective bands.

Until all received their bands Shadis called their attention again "Blue team will head out with their designated commander, we will await one hour, then the red team will move out. Any questions?"

One hand raised up "How long exactly will this take"

"As long as it takes, we have three weeks left of this camp before going back to the previous, Anything else?"

One called "What if we don't want to do it"

"Then expect your ass sent onto the failure wagon to where all the other degenerates be" Bawling out, sending chills down their necks. "DISMISSED"

Mikasa gaze down towards her blue band laying in her hand, then to tie it around her arm, looking around to see who has the distinctive blue, noticing Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean, Christa and Marco having the band on, until her eyes sullen as she couldn't see either Alan or Eren.

Unsure what to do her eyes finally landed on Alan, strolling her eyes to his arm, to which her heart sank, he's red.

At tap on her shoulder behind, to her surprise Eren smiling.

"Hey Mikasa, we are on the same team" Mikasa mood picking up, nodding with a small smile, but looking to Alan who is talking to Annie, her stomach jolts in jealousy yet again, Annie is red as well. Sighing to the sight, turn her attention to Eren, beckoning her to come with, towards Reiner who is designated commander with Armin as his chief strategist due to his genius in war room strategies.

Due to commanders, they have the only access to the map, which Reiner handed over to Armin, mulling over the information he has been given by Shadis.

"Within this circle, we have a fort on top of the hill, which gives us a high advantage point, with different towers pinpointing in different locations. We be making the fort our main base since of the advantage and seeing the enemy beforehand. ODM would be useless to attack it straight on" Circling his finger around the fort.

"We have got enough numbers to man few key towers, if we man all of them, we be losing the manpower, as some is on purposely placed at a disadvantage." Jean pointed out receiving an agreement. "We should move quickly to see which are best for a wide range advantage"

Armin nodding "my thoughts exactly, we plan organisation once we get the base sorted"

"Right soldiers let's move out, quick and sharp and win this" Reiner called out, as the Blue team moved out in rapid succession. Looking back to the Red team having a good feeling they will achieve victory since having most of the good recruits.

'Smug Bastard' Alan mused watching the blue team leave, noticing Mikasa is content with Eren being with her, good enough, she's needs that safety net for her peace of mind.

"Alan, are you listening or are you going to watch them fly away and staring at that arse" Ymir snickered, receiving his eye raise in return, rolling her eye's "Easy big guy, I don't care but we have an hour to get this sorted"

Chuckling as well "I don't know Ymir, but I believe you been looking at miss Lenz arse as well" winking at her.

"Yeah and? You got a problem with that?" puffing her chest up trying to intimidate him, which he defensively raised his hands in jest.

A sudden kick sweep from behind, making Alan fall on his arse just to look up to Annie, unamused by the display "I was about to consider you as our commander, I changed my mind"

"Me commander? Annie, I'm flattered you think so highly of me, but why? Why not err" Alan looking around on the floor "Daz?" causing the man to go pale with the thought of being in command.

"Don't make me kick you again" Annie flatly said, unamused.

"We need to plan for a base first, since we know the fort will be in their control so they would have the height advantage" Thomas stated looking at the map, all eyes looking on him. "What?" Thomas nervously asked.

Bringing a big sigh from Garrus "Did you just made yourself leader Thomas?"

"Erm well, Sasha gave me the map, so I assume she was the commander?" Thomas said, eyes all now on Sasha who just wondered around with nothing better to do.

"Fuck no, there's no way Shit breath is my commander" Garrus flipping his arms in the air, accepting their defeat.

"Hey Scarface" Puffing her cheeks 'where did she learnt eh nickname just then' "You guys was taken so long about it, so I just gave it to him, so…" eyes widening, oh she made the decision. Causing a full argument between herself and Garrus. Thomas slowly edged towards the calmer people of the group, intending to give command to someone else.

Shadis watching the whole spectacle shook his head, he knew the Red team would cause trouble already, but he was more interested n the Blue teams strategy, willing to see how well Reiner's leadership since he has the full confidence of the corps and Armin's sense of battle tactics. Watching his clock, he sums up the Blue team has thirty minutes left, enough time to get sorted, the fort was a good choice since he and the other instructors, placed equipment, such as flares and gas for their ODM's, some of the towers that are not in placed strategic positions, has such equipment as well. Random ration crates are placed in the designated area in case it takes longer than a day, which means he need instructors on hands to swap out in need of rest. Shadis was to be notified if something serious and interesting to take part if he were to be asleep. If the Red team gets their acts together it would be a short exercise indeed.

Eren, is actually surprised with himself, they are all agreeing with the input they are given, even his, his input was to have a scouting party to, scout around in ambush if they come across members of the red team, which Jean whole heartedly agree, unless expecting him to get captured or knocked out of the exercise quickly. As if that's going to happen.

The Fort, on the hill was surprising to be expected, all it has consisted was stone wall, enabling for the recruits to walk the ramparts surrounding the top of the hill, with a compound of a few wooden buildings, along the wall corners are four towers overlooking the valley, which consists of tree's to their right and the canyon to the rear. Inspecting the four wooden buildings they found bunks with basic sleeping equipment, even supplies for excursions out the compound, noting to put to good use to camp at the chosen watch towers posted around the area. The second building housed the same, bunks with basic sleeping equipment.

The third building to their shock has equipment such as flairs and rations, a whole lot of rations, either Shadis was feeling generous or he had spare food that needed chucking, not complaining, they designate the building ad the storage hut, the main Fourth building is placed in the middle of the fort, inside is a black board, with tables and chairs, due to the size designated to be the command post, hoisting the Blue flag above it, indicating it as their place of leadership, where Reiner and Armin will reside in.

The bunks will be used to switch the shifts of the guards, for needed rest and food times, which will be rationed out. Reiner sending Jean and Marco to quickly scout the advantage towers to the left side of the fort and to place sleeping provisions, while he and Bertholdt go for the right, Armin advising to have more go with since he's the leader, in case they couldn't get back in time before the hour is up.

Mikasa and Eren are to go as bodyguards since they qualify as the best fighters in the group.

Armin remains in the HQ, planning for any outcomes, that could arise.

Mikasa was wary, as Reiner and Bertholdt quickly scout one of the key towers, finding a few basic gears such as beds and a few rations.

Grinning "see that Bertholdt, things are looking up, now we have to have guards here" looking to the rations "This give us an edge leaving some extra rations for the main base"

"Yeah, but we have to go quickly our hour is nearly up, if we go now we can get people here"

Nodding Reiner turned to Eren and Mikasa. "Eren, I know the two of you are to be bodyguards, but I need you two to stay at this tower until we can send someone to cover you, There's only two, hopefully they arrived at the second tower"

Nodding "Don't worry Reiner, we know what to do, red flare for attack on this tower" Eren stated remembering Armin's tactic.

"Yeah, I'm counting on you Eren, it be nice to win against Alan" Reiner smiled all except Mikasa who is stoic, grinning, Alan maybe the top but he won't beat a team that works well. Mikasa stoically kept her eyes peeled amongst the tree's, the Red team might come to this section first and she must be ready. Having no blades, they rely on combat and wooden swords to knock out if possible, the instructors are around to collect knocked out or dropouts' troops, reducing their numbers and making it harder on either teams.

Eren watched as Bertholdt and Reiner head back to the fort they can see in the distance, it's mighty walls standing tall, with Blue flag visible.

Looking to Mikasa "Hey you ok?" concerned for her since their conversation about her confession.

Turning her head, just measly nodded, before returning the gaze to the tree's.

It has been well into the hour mark, Eren is starting to get restless, eager for either the soldiers to replace them arrive or a fight, more hoping for the latter.

Suddenly hearing zipping behind them, they moved to a fighting stance, only to see Marco and Connie arriving. "Easy guys just us" Marco smiled, Connie just waved grinning with anticipation.

Mikasa paused looking behind her gazing the tree's eyes widening she pushed Eren aside as a Red band soldier come flying in screaming "AMBUSH" Eren cried as a second soldier lies in. Seeing three red flare shot in the air from the other towers, they see a dozen troops zipping to the towers under attack. Mikasa knocked the two of the soldiers out in a sweeping kick to theirs jaws, hurling them unconscious, then witness Eren, dodging a sword attack aiming for his face, before another come from behind, in a flash Mikasa zoomed to the soldier with ferocity, with a glare of anger, causing the poor guy to possibly shit himself, as he turned tail and ran, but ended up getting caught by Connie as he tackles him unconscious and proclaim him dead as the soldier fainted. They took out six soldiers in a pre-emptive ambush, all breathing heavily, from shock and adrenaline rush.

Eren whooping in the air over a well fought victory cheered with Marco and Connie, all bragging over their tally of taken soldiers. Mikasa still staring into the tree's as if seeing someone watch the whole thing and vanished.

Returning to the fort seeing Reiner was one of the reinforcements to the tower that shot the flare. Reiner was even more respected for going out to the front with he soldiers to repel the attack, only having a bruise to his face, apparently a soldier had a lucky hit but instead being taken out by the big man himself.

Christa tending to the injuries the soldiers suffered, Reiner beaming with pride and happiness.

"Soldiers I am proud to be with all of you, we have beaten the Red teams attack and came out victorious, suffering no casualties." All cheered and praising each other on a job well done.

Armin smiled, yet concerned. Why would the Red team send half their team in an all-out attack at the towers with little preparation with 20 minutes after the hour mark. Something does not add up, yet refrain from saying anything, from spoiling the mood.

Mikasa and Eren sat with him, telling how they got ambushed but easily beaten them.

"You should have seen it Armin, six guys charged at use like animals and we go Woah, and then they like woah bang splat, they didn't expect me and Mikasa to be there" Eren happily telling his little victory, if they be well fought against the titans, they beat them for sure.

Mikasa hummed neutrally, not amused that they attacked Eren with rabid ferocity but content that Eren is happy and still on his adrenaline high.

Seeing Reiner walking up to them Armin stood up wanting to bring his thoughts, Reiner sensing this motioned him inside the HQ.

"Armin, your thoughts on this attack, it seemed off" Reiner began, as if thinking the same thing as Armin.

"I agree Reiner, it seem to quick, too unorganised, it's like whoever gave the order, just thought that brute force was the answer" Armin deduced but couldn't think why they did it so early. Suddenly remembered, "Reiner you knew Alan for two years, what is he like?"

Reiner blinked then put his fist to chin, contemplating "Even I don't know what goes on in his mind, his face shows no emotion when he thinks. I wouldn't think he order people to a losing battle, but I wouldn't put it past him to do the unexpected, he's a walking trap who constantly thinks on the move, far as I know"

"Whoever is the commander definitely did not know how to strategies" Armin stated, "But we have to double the troops on the towers, they won't be doing that again, but it's best to be prepared."

"Agreed, I prefer having Eren and Mikasa here, to protect you mostly, your brains have an insight I don't have Armin, I be counting on you to help advise me make the right calls" Reiner stated placing his hand on Armin's shoulder "Your advise to send troops to the other towers was a godsend, even though you said I shouldn't have gone, my presence as a leader is a huge morale booster, the enemy didn't expect me to be there"

Armin blinked being relied on wasn't in his comfort zone, but he will give it his all, to win this a soon as possible.

Somewhere in the forest nearby, Garrus was livid, so fucking livid he wants to punch the lights out of their chosen commander. Alan was sitting on the nearby boulder, just, sitting there, doing nothing with his hand on his chin as he just watched half of their troopsup and gone in a stupid attack like that. Like those troops could have been used for a time later, but no he just gone and let them lose, with two of his friends battered to pieces by Reiner and crew.

Annie was nearby watching him, waiting for his mind to click.

"Well?" Annie inquired "care to explain why we just wasted half of our troops in a pointless battle?"

Alan glanced to her then glanced back into his mind chewing his side of the mouth in deep thought. He sent only six at Mikasa to see how well she can handle in a group, taking three on her own, well it is to be expected, Eren is no pushover either, but he is only good in a one on one situation. Eren would have been took out if it wasn't for Mikasa quick reactions. Looking to Ymir "Ymir, the tower by the tower, how long did reinforcements take to arrive?"

Ymir looked up and huffed "As you asked, I stood behind, three minutes."

Turning to Garrus who watched the tower to the fields " four minutes, but since we was on top of them, it took them longer to shoot the flare, I roughly guessed about a minute until reinforcements comes since it's the close one to the fort"

Sasha was watching the third tower in between the tree's and canyon "two minutes" simply stating

Alan nodded and went back into deep thought.

Getting pissed Garrus stomped forward "OK fuck nuts, why the fuck did we lose all those soldiers, I mean after that fucking attack more of our soldiers just up and left, calling it quits" Garrus raged only pointing out to the small handful they have left.

Ever since that small attack, morale hit rock bottom, Alan thinks Shadis on purpose gave him the ones that easily quits at the first sign of losing, which he half expects. Looking to Annie, "how many we got left?"

Annie, counting off her fingers, "You, me, Garrus, Bruno, Ymir, Daz, Sasha, Mina, Thomas, and four other people I don't care to know"

Cocking his eyebrow, Thirteen? That's better than expected, prompting a smile.

Garrus felt his vein pop, he's smiling because we have thirteen left, is he fucking stupid. Before he can go further Sasha held his arm, stopping from doing something stupid himself. Turning to her, anger no towards shit breath. "What is up with you? We are going to lose because of this bastards stupid move at the bat, The only main camp with have is a propped up fucking tent with a red flag on it" Yeah Alan just made a makeshift tent, stuck a flag to it and covered it in leaves. This was the first signs that people start to think they would lose. It's like the Strongest best soldier who everyone thought had a plan is just some guy who is just dumb, Fuck! his orders are giving Connie Fucking Springer a run for his money.

Sasha rolled her eyes "I'm sure he has a reasonable strategy planned up in his head.

'Seriously bitch?' Deadpanned looking at this woman, is stupid contagious Garrus wondered, He hopes not, they be all dead or severely giving Connie a run for his money. Tapping on her forehead, checking for signs of life.

"Hey what are you doing that for?" Sasha backing away annoyed that he just tapped her head for no reason.

"looking for signs of life, I would be afraid you killed them with your shit breath" Garrus pondered, ignoring the insults flying at him.

Alan watched in wonder, wondering if they are doing it to get each other's attention or just doing it for the sake of argument, shaking his head, going back to thinking, the group getting agitated with his silence. Sighing he stood up stretching his limbs

"will you just fucking tell us, or do we need Annie to kick it out of you" Ymir piped up getting more annoyed, Annie in agreement for once, maybe just to have a reason to kick his ass.

"We just saved ourselves an army to feed" he simply said, the group froze, Garrus felt like he lost a brain cell, Sasha smiling at more food she can eat, so she's on board gaining a glare from the group backing herself down, keeping quiet, Annie was… oh shit.

Annie kicked Alan in the gut so hard out of pure frustration causing him to repulse and ended up vomiting his breakfast 'I don't remember eating corn!', after all that thinking, that was the stupidest things he could have reasoned for such a stupid attack, Alan heaving on the ground, 'Yeah I deserved that' he thought, until Annie held his chin up, her face close to his, causing him to be afraid, her Blue eyes meeting is.

"You have one chance, to give us a better reason, before I decide I kick till your black and blue and coughing up blood" Alan grinned receiving Annie to raise her interest in suspicion.

"since you put it that way, I was testing them to begin with at first, plus I expected to have less then thirteen" Annie about to raise her leg for a kick. "Wait, wait, wait! Our main base is covered in tree's they won't expect that, they be expecting us to use one of the towers. Since our attack they be doubling the guards on the towers already, lessening troops in the main fort, which means they have to make trips for guard rotations and ration delivering"

Annie slightly lowering her leg "why the attack?"

Alan opened his mouth then shut before answering, he has to make it sound reasonably well, or he be having a beating of a life time especially everyone else wanting to join in.

"As I said less mouths to feed, no doubt the Blue team scouted the other spare towers for rations, bringing it to their HQ, we have a hunter who can get food easily, plus they won't be expecting a small team to fight against, they still be expecting a lot more, which is doable with thirteen of us" Grinning, a sighing in relief as he witness Annie placing her leg on the ground, her interest piqued even further.

Did he plan this as he was giving the orders or when he was given command at the very beginning, the thought scared her, not knowing what's going through his head.

"I'm listening" Annie interest gained.

Alan asked the group to come together closer so he wouldn't need to raise his voice, not wanting to draw attention to their position.

"We have Daz, Mina and Thomas, do random reconnaissance, watch for guard rotations, Bruno, you take Nathaniel, Hugh, Zach and Kelly to do some random attacks, keep them on their toes, make them think we still about, but plan before attacking, don't want to lose the surprise that there's less of us. Sasha and Garrus you be the hunting pair and yes, you have to stick with her breath and no, you can't kill him" Alan pointed out before they can argue. "Me, Ymir and Annie can see if we can sneak and have a good look at that fort, Any questions?"

"How can we sneak past the towers without getting noticed?" Ymir inquired.

"simple, by using hit and run tactics, which Brun groups can handle once they get info off the recon team, they can hit hard and get out of dodge as soon as, the recon would provide support when needed, or hit another tower, scrambling their forces, while they are blind, we just walk though like we own the place" the group nod their agreement, now beginning preparations for the task ahead.

At one of the towers, a casual cadet lazily watched the surroundings, glad that there's peace and quiet, until a hook latched onto the side, nervous he moved closer to the edge until.

"SURPRISE BITCH" Bruno exclaimed pulling the cadet from underneath knocking him out, his exclamation caught the attention of the four other cadets as they scrambled for the defence, shooting the red flare in the air, seeing the flare the group retreat as they saw a dozen troops fly to their direction.

Some of the cadets gave chase, allowing Ymir and Annie to sneak past, risky that they are not using ODM gear, but as Alan stated they make you stick out like a sore thumb and they be looking out for the bigger than life gear, not two crouched sneaking women.

Six cadets went into the forest zipping through to catch up the retreating group, the lead cadet heard yelling from behind, halting the group he saw there's only five. "Where's Danni?" the leader spoke, nervous that she just disappears instantly, turning around, his face turns pale as he just came face to face to the strongest cadet.

He cried out a battle cry for the five remaining to attack him at once, watching the lone cadet breath, his eyes going white as he flashes in between soldiers, dodging and knocking them out in rapid succession, three fell flat, realising he's not playing games the leader started his ODM and left the one remaining left at the hands of that mad man, hearing the yells, he zoomed away in fear, hearing rustling behind him, his eyes widened in fear as he watched the predator zipping in between tree's getting closer and closer, his grin wild until he's on top of him, A deafening scream cried out from the forest.

Reiner standing on the walls on the fort, hearing the scream, closed his eyes and cursed to himself. He felt confident when the flare went up the group sent to repel the attack would come out on top. He didn't expect that his brother would be the one going into the fray.

Sighing Eren and Mikasa ran up the ramparts to look out to the flare still smoking in the sky.

"What happened?" Eren asked

"we just lost six soldiers" Reiner mournfully spoke

"what how? We have the best group of fighters." Eren exclaimed before he can finish, he looked to Mikasa.

"Alan" Mikasa Stoically said

Reiner nodded "Yeah, you got that right. He's far more unpredictable, I need to see Armin, the more information he get's the better we can plan for the next raid"

Getting past was easy, getting around the fort was easy, but getting back past the towers without getting noticed is a lot trickier. Annie was cautious, she felt alive sneaking about, the thrill along with it, then an idea popped up. Using a rock, she smacked the side of the tower, gaining the guards attention. Hopefully that's a sign, for the others to cause another distraction, A Red flare gone up on the other side, gaining the other guards attention, to look over and watching and cheering the reinforcements whizzing over to the tower opposite end, while distracted Annie was shocked to see Alan creeping up to the tower, with a simple wink to their direction, he entered the very tower.

Ymir and Annie blinked as they approach the tower, they hear scuffles and yelling from the inside, slightly opening the door, they see Alan patting himself down as three unconscious bodies lay all over the floor.

"take this moment to grab the rations while the lookouts on top are too distracted, plus these flares, they might come in handy for later" smiling at the plunder, opening the door he looked out for any rotations as the Ymir and Annie grabbed as much as they could, receiving an alert from Alan they scurried away back into the forest as a Red flare shot up from the tower behind them.

Bertholdt was tasked along side Mikasa to aid the tower recently attacked, they repelled the attack, but seeing them retreated, hoods up so they can't identify. Why they having their hoods up Bertholdt wondered, gaining thanks from the guards. Mikasa spotted the second flare shoot up and immediately head to that location, upon arrival she witnessed instructors carrying three unconscious bodies out the tower, with one female shocked and holding her head.

"What happened?" Mikasa Inquired, her features stoic.

The female looked up to her "they took equipment from tower while I was on lookout, I heard a bang, from the side while I checked it out, I heard a thud below, thinking it was one of them doing something silly as they normally do but when to ask to swap they was all unconscious" fear in her eyes. "I saw him, running into the forest" pointing to the direction of the figures that fled.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, wanting the urge to follow, an urge to see him for her eyes to see, a need been growing, but fought against the impulse, Bertholdt arrived and been appraised with the situation. His brow furrowed.

"Reiner isn't going to like this" Concern in his voice looking to the forest having the question in his head 'What is he planning'. The exercise has gone on for two days now and Reiner is more agitated that they haven't beaten the red team.

Reiner pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation "Armin, you have an idea, right?"

Pacing back and forth looking to the black board, written information with attacks at certain points and their base is obviously in the forest.

"Bertholdt said they have their hoods up right?" receiving a nod "We maybe dealing with a very small force"

Reiner looked up in astonishment "What makes you say that?"

"well the attacks are small grouped and sporadically attacked, making it look like they still got a bigger force for us to deal with, but the reason they have their hoods up is to hide their faces, which means after the big attack at the beginning made their forces drop and left what small handful he has left, which means they have less gas." Armin deduced.

"they just raided on of the towers of our rations and gas that was placed there, meaning they was very low" pacing forward Armin's brain is in high velocity trying to figure out the end goal. "he took out the soldiers in this part of the forest, then raided this tower here" pointing and circling areas of Alan sightings, which was rare because they have their hoods up, Alan could be anywhere and Armin knew he's the leader of their small rag tag group. But why are they not desperate for food? Unless they have someone getting them food.

"They have Sasha as their hunter, Shadis said killing is the only rule that is strictly enforced, nothing said about hunting." Reiner nodded to Armin's assessment. "They know when the towers are having their exchange, so they have people keeping watch on all our towers, then they have their attack team, drawing our forces in." chewing on the pencil in his hand, the pieces are there but yet missing a few crucial information. What is Alan personally doing. Is he testing the Blue team's strength or a battle of attrition.

Suddenly the door swung wide gaining the two's attention "Reiner, Armin" Jean called out "We missing some gas canisters" Shock spread onto their face.

"get the fort mobilized, find any intruders with red bands, do a sweep, get Eren and have him stay with Armin, Mikasa will be with me" Nodding to the order they immobilized, from the tree's Alan watched as he saw the fort go into a frenzy as little ants swoop about, checking every nook and hole. It is pointless because the stolen gas is long gone.

Returning to their little camp, a small fire is ignited, to ensure no one can see their little base as night is turning as came back along with Annie with some stolen gas, the group cheered in a small victory.

Garrus eye cocked up 'Is he stealing my thing?' Alan mused "Colour me impressed Braun, you got gas for the attack group"

"After the success we have I'm surprised they didn't catch on sooner" Ymir chipped in, satisfied with the victory

"Trust me they may already have for the most part" Alan stoically said brain in gear "I'm trusting Armin to figure out we not so big and not relying on their food rations supply"

Annie humming in agreement "They be keeping the gas under lock and key now"

The group feel silent at the revelation. Alan heading to the corner, after writing in his diary "I'm going for a kip, I'm planning a solo night raid later wake me in an hour or two" Thus slept instantly.

Sasha looked to Garrus as he looked back, narrowing his eyes to her, then she got up and left the camp stating she is going to check the traps, Garrus suddenly got up "I'm going to make sure Shi breath doesn't eat said traps" soon departed after her. The rest of the group went to their respective spots for some well-deserved rest went to sleep leaving Ymir and Annie to keep watch.

From the distance Shadis watched the whole thing the past two days, say the least he is impressed, causing so much trouble to a larger force while remain undetected is an achievement, the Blue teams mistake is not to go on a full counter attack and sending Mikasa on the frontlines, yet they keep her back for bodyguarding, disappointed in the Armin's choice, it led to supplies raided and their large force dwindling in hit and run tactics, he remember using such tactics on the titans, it has low risk but high gain, distracting the titans attention and use another group to attack them from a different angle, quite useful in groups if they play on the scouts terms. Staying awake to see what Alan would do on his solo op.


	11. Dancing in the Night

**Dancing in the Night**

True to their word, Alan was slightly woken up by a gentle prod, opening his eyes, looking into Annie's. Proceeding to stretch his limbs and crack a kink in his neck, observing the view before them, seeing Mina and Tomas waking up to swap with Ymir and Annie, he allowed the attack squad to get enough rest as possible for the next day of hard hitting, any slip would either guarantee their capture or knocked out the playing field, which he can't afford to lose. Requesting Thomas to make sure the equipment is prepared for tomorrow assault, Thomas serious look on his face, indicates he would double check to ensure they are prepared.

Bruno's hit and run campaign have been successful the past two days even their nightly raids, quite impressed with his leadership skills and judgment calls on whether to keep pressing or retreat from the battle, which is good, it shows Bruno's potential, finally stepping out Garrus's shadow, but he may have to tell them to hold back a bit in case they have counter measures, Reiner doesn't like to lose to Alan for sure and Armin may have to go to a new level of genius to predict his movements. No doubt they setting up and have the plans now for their daily raids, the last daily raid caught the group by surprised as they was prepared, forcing Alan to abandon the initial plan to save his troops, knowing this will be the last night raid they will be able to have, the third day will decide the victor.

Alan's night solo raid needs to be successful and he can't have people with him in case they get captured especially Annie and Ymir, they have an art in sneaking about and the last collection of gas they smuggled out of the fort, thanks to an all out attack Alan made on two towers, prompting Reiner to send a majority of the forces to tackle him hard, he was surprised he didn't send Mikasa, he would have lost his troops if she was sent in to deal with him due to being the second strongest.

Thankfully the food never dwindled thanks to Sasha, for capturing the spoils of the hunt and not going to admit it publicly, Garrus for keeping on eye on the storage and preventing Sasha from eating them out. You can never have enough Rabbit, the only food Sasha can acquire due to them sneaking around and the only animal she can hunt silently, larger animals would make a sound when injured, which would alert any nearby patrols, which had dwindled thanks to Alan and Annie's own ambushes.

Speaking of which where are those two. Looking to Annie "where did the old married couple go" Alan joked, Annie glancing around, squinting onto each face that are in view, she simply shrugged.

"About an hour ago they went to check on the traps in that direction, if I bet my next meal, possibly trying to kill each other over meat again" Annie flatly stating handing over some food "Eat, we hate to lose our commander to hunger" smirking to each other. Not refusing the food Alan happily ate, mina straddling herself beside him.

"What's the plan for tonight?" She inquired, receiving a glance while he ate.

"Don't know, might hit a tower and have them scrambling and having them to lose sleep. Make it easy for the next day" Alan shrugged, having an inkling on what Mina would ask.

"Mind if I come with?" her eyes sparkling, hoping she would tag along.

Frowning, 'this girl is into me badly' grimacing at the thought, giving a sigh "Mina your swapping with Annie on lookout, if to say you come along, something bad happens, I wouldn't be able afford to lose any of you" hoping that would make sense to the young girl.

"What will happen if something happens to you?" Mina countered, with Annie humming in agreement. "with you gone, we might as well accept defeat"

Alan frown deepened "Then we might as well have defeat now. We all need to think on our feet, just because we have a leader doesn't mean we should listen like mindless sheep. Think for yourselves, as you did during the attacks, following orders is one thing, but to judge and react to the situation is another, I know you all have the ability to do so" using a direct encouraging approach before adding thinking of the first major attack "Some slower than others"

Sighing in defeat Mina relented accepting her position as lookout, Annie staring at Alan before heading to sleep "make sure you find those two before setting out" as she watched Alan equip his ODM.

Grunting in agreement, she smiled, least he listens to her advice after the speech he just pulled out of his arse. Closing her eyes as the figure trod through the woods in the direction she pointed to where they moved.

Alan slowly crept through the forest, not wanting to give away a peep, as he let his senses let loose trying to hear the bickering of the two, it is a miracle they haven't been found with how much they argue. He heard shuffling and grunting to his right as Alan halted his movement. Narrowing his eyes in the darkness, he sneaked towards the disturbance, as the closer he gets the louder the grunting and moaning got louder, pausing for a moment, he swore he could hear. No, he's hearing things now could be his imagination, edging closer towards the tree, he spotted movement, pressing himself to the tree, they are just around this corner.

Thinking they may have had enough they might have proceeded to kill each other, but the moaning might imply that they helping themselves to some meat. Alan frowned to the thought, Garrus got a soft spot to the girl, wanting to catch them so he can tease Garrus.

Peering his head around the tree, his jaw dropped, shock plastered his face as he gazes at the naked arse of potato girl, bouncing up and down.

Garrus and Sasha given into their primal urges as they grunted and moaned in savage bliss their mouths connected, as they ravage their sensation, their tongues intwined, pulling for air, Garrus gaping as her lips melts around his member squeezing it after every thrust, their pace quickened as Sasha eye's rolled into the back of her head, mouth gaping as she quivers at the high she was feeling right now. Grunting getting close to his point, he slapped Sasha's round soft arse, causing the girl to glare down reading how close he was, quickly jumping off, she jumped down using her other mouth and sucked the soul out of him as he released. Gulping down every drop as if it's a meal worth savouring. Moving her head away kissing the tip, she grinned at the flushed state Scarface is in, until seeing the shock on his eye's, whirling round to see Alan mouth gaping open, unable to move or make a sound.

Both in Alan's shocked amusement scrambled to pull up their pants and to act like nothing happened. Alan blinked once or twice; his brain must have broken at the scene, to say this was unexpected was a huge understatement. Garrus and Sasha? Both hating each other guts, insulting and fighting and here they are, right in front of him, just fucking like horny rabbits. He wouldn't be surprised if the Blue team was turned to stone after witnessing this and broken a few brains after seeing these to just fucking.

Clearing their throat "It isn't what it looks like" they spoke in unison, oh that's cute, they are blushing and saying the same thing at the same time.

Regaining his sense, his features stoic "Hmm, please do tell me what exactly it looks like?" inquiring for their excuse.

Sasha began, fumbling over her words "Well you see, erm Garrus fell on this tree, me being clumsy fell on top of him" glancing to Garrus, receiving a deadpanned expression, as if to say, is that the best you came up with. Her expression forcing a different kind of red.

Alan looked at the tree and the hastily drawn up trousers crumpled at the waist "Uh Huh, and you expect me to believe as you both fell, your pants fell down and you happen to fuck right then and there?" Receiving both faces to deepen even further, they have gone to a new level of red even Alan thought impossible. Sighing face palming "Just get back to the camp, I just pretend I didn't see whatever I just saw" As they hurried past him, he turned his head round "Don't fuck on the way will you, I wonder what the others will say if they catch you" chuckling as they stumbled over their own feet, wishing to be further away from Alan.

Regaining a few of his sense's back he sneaked to the path his initial plan, the tower near the fort, he wish to cause as much noise as possible, and to grab a few items, to enforce his next plan in mind, if this goes well then the Red team would win before they even realise, by taking both Armin and Reiner out at the same time.

As he gained closer to the tower, each step spelt something wrong, he breaths slowly, allowing his sense to grow sharp and acute. The tower with a small lantern at the top as his eyes widened at the sight of Bertholdt and Eren in the tower, gazing down on him. Shit, it was a trap. Someone must have tipped them off he grumbled as five cadets zoomed at him, dodging each blow, narrowly missing him, gritting his teeth, he saw Eren and Bertholdt joined in, although Bertholdt is keeping his distance, Smart.

Facing a bad situation, swerving against six people one of them being Eren's ferocious attacks hitting him right in the nuts by accident seeing this Bertholdt immediately reeled Eren back while Eren apologised for the hit, Alan's mind reeled back in pain as something in him snapped at the excruciating pain where no man should be hit, in quick rapid succession the five were took out by brutal attacks all was a blur as Bertholdt held Eren far away, keeping their distance from a pain and rage fuelled outburst, even Bertholdt knew never hit a guy in the nuts, watching as Alan stopped, snapping out and regaining his composure, grimaced as the five surrounding feel knocked out cold, faces barely recognisable from the bruising and cuts from his attacks.

Both gaped in surprised as Alan scratched the back of his head.

"oops" he meekly spoke, groaning from the pain between his legs as he slowly walked towards the two as if the pain hasn't stopped. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way" grinning shortly to see Bert's nervous hesitation, while Eren grinned noticing his eye's slightly cast to the left of him. Noting this to be a surprise attack, narrowly dodging another attack from behind, his stoic expression remained at the attacker, yet his eye's widened in shock as Mikasa own shocked eyes met his.

How did he know where I am coming from, Mikasa gritting her teeth, unsure how he managed, looking to Eren and Bertholdt "You two go back to the fort, I handle him" stoic as always, attention back to him. Hearing two ODM zipping away behind her, she knew that Eren is out of harms way, if she didn't arrive in time Eren and Bertholdt would have been either captured or out the exercise. She just didn't expect Alan to be the one she be facing, assuming it's his Attack squad doing a night raid again.

Both circling around, remembering the spars they have, yet neither wishing to fight each other, carefully stepping over the unconscious cadets, not injuring them any worse than they are now, Mikasa noticing his steps as they circle, slowly backs away, narrowing he eyes, attempting to see in his mind, until he stops and grins, 'what is he planning' expecting for his forces to come to his aid, to her shock he just saluted from the head and zipped into the forest behind, blinking, Mikasa activated her gas and hooks and took chase.

He's good at evasion, Mikasa can give him that, trying to keep track of the swerving and dives, he's been pulling, catching by surprise a few times when she dived on top of him, prompting him roll in the air to his left as she brushes his leg slightly, before targeting the left tree to keep herself mid-air, narrowly crashing into the ground, following his movements, she could tell he's getting irritated die to his sporadic unexpected movements, Mikasa enjoys the challenge but she would admit if it was the other way round she be annoyed as well. The reason she followed is too see if she takes him to where their little HQ is, Reiner personally searched the forest from time to time, but must postpone due to troops dwindling from all over the place.

She hoped this to be different, but knew Alan is not that stupid to bring her to his HQ, she have to keep her gas in mind as the chase continues, if she have to retreat then she be forced to and she bets Alan is betting himself personally on that little detail.

Zooming and swerving in between tree's noting he's using less gas as he used the momentum gathered to evade her strikes and incoming obstacles, his reactions surpass humans levels that the hooks are having difficulty keeping up, same as hers as she was gaining distance edging closer to his unnatural ODM skills.

Mikasa flew in his direction until he released his hooks as he flew through the tree tops, flipping himself to Mikasa direction watching her with a calm expression on his face, giving her a gentle smile then close his eyes as he flew past through the top of the trees. Its like he was enjoying the chase as he freely flew as the wind took him.

Mikasa shocked at the sight, didn't follow but go forwards, assuming he would land in the direction he be going, using her skill, being frustrated at how he just naturally moves like the wind, her body tenses with each hip movement directing her hooks to hit their mark, starting to get annoyed with herself that she couldn't move like him, landing on a tree, with a heavy thud, she halts, placing her senses for any sign of movement, any sign of rustling, all is silent, her heart beating from the exertion she put herself through to keep up with him and to track his unexpected movements.

A sudden rustle, from above as Mikasa whipped her head upwards only to flinch as a thud landed in front of her, her head leaning to the right, seeing that a pair of legs has landed by her waists, now wrapped around her seeing face to face to the man she gave chase, he must have swung downwards like a swing and landed on top of her.

Her blood rushed to her cheeks, unable to lift her arms, not that he trapped them, she just didn't want to due to that fact that he has her where he wants her yet again. His face close to hers, a feeling lurching in her heart, she wanted him badly yet resisted the urge. Feeling his breath battling against hers as they both start to breath heavily. His eyes glanced to her lips as if they both have the same idea, inching closer again, before backing away from her grinning, his signature eye cocking up at her.

"Miss me" he teased, Mikasa glaring at him for the intimate closeness they shared, grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, taking him by surprise. Leaning in closer as his hand reached to the back of her head, Mikasa allowed the touch as her hands balled into a fist clenching onto his grey shirt, their hearts beats frantically and the feeling in her stomach jolts into somersaults and her blood accepting this man yet again. Their tongues entwined, only to stop for air, looking into the Dark Blue, she wondered what is going through his mind right now, before lunging into round two.

This is the second biggest shock of the night, this feeling Alan can't get enough of, his heart beat and his blood hummed in acceptance, yet a pang of an uncomfortable feeling crept into his mind, unwilling to separate from the touch of her soft lips, he leaned back, gasping for breath and revelled in the sight of this Goddess before him, flustered and gasping from the awakened passion that they been holding back for along time. Her eyes sparkled, as if some form of happiness or some different emotion formed within her, as she contently smiled and leaned her head onto his chest, her arms wrapped around him as if embracing him for a short while, before releasing, realising that they are both on different teams, yet they are the same team non the less, slowly descending to the ground holding onto her form as she looked around, watching yet her face goes towards his, her face stoic as she process this new feeling she allowed to enter her very core.

Hitting the ground with a gentle thud, they created a distance as they stood in silence, contemplated what just happened. Alan doesn't know, he's pondering on the word lust, yet it didn't feel like lust at all, it simply just is something foreign to him, yet the discomforting feeling stirring inside him, causes him to frown, unable to understand why, yet glancing to the beauty before him, who is also in a different train of thought of her own.

Mikasa looked away trailing her fingers gently across her lips, as if remembering by touch, she liked it, more than she would expect her too and that scared her, did he like it as well? She hopes so since it was her first, her brow furrowed reminiscing that she wanted it to be Eren but after the rejection her heart and thoughts landed to him. She wanted her first to be something special, yet used it in a spur of the moment filled with passion.

Eyes jolted up aware of the predicament they are in, trailing her eyes to Alan as if he's thinking the same, hearing some shouts in the distance, Alan looked to Mikasa as if conflicted with a decision, take her out or let her go. Mikasa also in the same thought take him out or let him go.

Time stood still between the two, until Alan moved forward, each step moved in time with her own heart until he is now closer. Mikasa stunned that he moved first, waited for his move, preparing for it, her hand reaching for the wooden sword strapped to her side, until Alan lifted his hand to face, palming her cheek, leaning into his touch, trusting him by closing her eyes, she can feel his movement and his breath against her ear.

"Get out of here" he whispered, her heart melted as she felt his lips connected to hers, unwilling to go, he prompted her again by slightly nudging her away, a mind a dazed as she stumble away until her composure regained, looking back giving him a loving smile before zipping away before any people caught them together.

Alan watched as she flew away, remembering the smile she has just given him, also the dance they shared as they played cat and mouse, although he was the mouse, it made him light headed and a feeling of this emotion, which made him beam into a smile, but a new feeling of dread lurked inside as something else in his mind, chastising for allowing it. Frowning to the thought, he must be careful now and he hates the feeling that is making him unhappy.

Hearing a thud behind him, he glanced behind, facing Annie and Ymir, stoic expression to hide his flustered mind "you got the stuff I take it?" He asked.

Ymir grinning "You bet we did, nice touch on drawing them away, wouldn't be able to grab what we need if Bertholdt and Eren was there"

Annie looking behind Alan and then to him, "She gave you a hell of a chase" eyebrow raising. Alan glancing behind put a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how bad she really wanted to get me" Chuckling at the irony of his words "Lucky for me she either was running out of gas, or heard you two coming, she's good but I doubt she be able to take on the three of us"

Annie humming in agreement "lets return to the camp, we low on gas so we walk it, we need to conserve as much gas for tomorrow" whirling around to walk to the suppose direction they meant to go. Falling into her step, seeing the concern on her face.

"The plan will work; we all have to play our part and if it goes well, we be having them wishing they was on ours" Alan simply said.

Ymir rolled her eyes "As long as Christa isn't hurt then we have no problem with it" she grumbled wanting to get some shut eye. "Anyways did you find those two idiots before heading out"

Alan eyes bulged at the thought, started to splutter, Annie surprised look indicates that something spooked him for him to lose his composure. "what happened?"

Alan glancing to Annie, "you really, really, don't want to know" his face stoic forcing the memory of the bouncing arse out of his mind, shuddering at the memory.

Heading back to the camp, which took thirty minutes, to his relief Sasha and Garrus are on opposites ends of the little camp from each other, 'least they still got their clothes on' it's for the best, bet they still pretending that what he saw nothing happened and just a figure of his imagination playing tricks on him. As if he wished it was just his imagination, he could not forget that, no matter how hard he tried to forget that ass, he wouldn't be able to look at them the same way every time they argue. Sitting down by the embers, he pulled out his diary, cursing to himself for running out of the pencil, until said object been thrown to his face, blinking up to see it was Annie. Rolling her eyes at his astonishment.

"Reiner and Bertholdt isn't here to give you your pencils, so I might as well take up the role" Annie proceed to yawn, turning over to a deserved slumber.

Chuckling to himself, to have a good friend he could trust, stared at the empty page before him, his mind rushing to that kiss, that passionate yet lustful kiss, plaguing his mind, his mind racking in annoyance, unable to put to paper how he felt, until the smile Mikasa gave before she left, it wasn't one of her rare smiles it was a smile of pure happiness as her eye's sparkled like never seen before, its like her emotions gave way showing her true features that usually hide behind her stone face.

Without realising his hand, moved by it's own free will, as he imagined the smile, getting the curves of her face, her raven hair moved by the wind as if she is standing in front of him right now, the sparkle of her eyes catching the right amount to truly reflect, to his astonishment he saw how he perfectly caught hat smile, no smudges needed or constant lines, pressuring to capture the perfection. Looking back, he lips broke out upwards as he stared at the picture he unconsciously drew, closing it to be placed in his inner jacket, he looked to the cloudy sky, wondering if she got back safely now.

Mikasa standing on the walls of the fort, looking over the distance, her fingers tracing her lips, constantly on her mind, she doesn't know what came over herself, what made her do something so rash. Pulling her scarf for comfort, allowing her mind to go back to that moment, revelling in the feeling, until someone snaps her out of her trance.

Eren emeralds glancing into her "You ok Mikasa? Don't beat yourself up not being able to catch him" Encouraging her 'Oh he had no idea how much she caught him' small grin formed underneath her scarf.

Upon returning Armin and Eren was waiting in the courtyard, worried for her safety, she recalled the events leading to when he disappeared through the top of the trees and was forced to go back due to gas. Understanding the situation, she couldn't be blamed for returning, knowing she may have caught him eventually they weren't willing to lose her completely.

"I'm ok, I'm glad your safe" Mikasa replied, a sparkle shone in her eye, Eren rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you have to thank Bertholdt for that, if he didn't drag me after I hit…" trailing to the accident and the fear he felt when Alan went into full rage mode "I'm just glad Bert saw it coming" Mikasa narrowed her eyes, that ferocious display was Alan falling into rage? She must know what Eren did for him to lose control.

"what did you do?" Mikasa asked, making Eren rub his head even more.

"During the ambush I may or may not have swung my sword in between his legs" few male guards nearby flinched in pain after hearing that part, an audible groan unified, feeling sympathy to their injured brother in arms. Eren remembered Bertholdt telling Reiner that and witnessing Reiner face flinched in agony, no man should ever be targeted there, no matter the seriousness of the situation.

Eren got off and pass it as an accident, there would have been a reckoning if it wasn't.

Mikasa face stoic, confused that such would cause such a reaction, maybe it's a boy thing she wondered.

Her attention returning to the forest below. Wondering what her brashness was the right thing to do, she will never know but smile at the thought that he returned what she gave.

Turning in for the night as per Armin's request.

Before Reiner and Bertholdt could turn in for the night, Armin called them over, the poor boy eyes deprived from sleep, figuring out part of Alan's maze of a mind.

"I think I might have saw through his plan" he announced, Reiner pulling for his desire to sleep snap to attention. Waiting for him to continue "His attacks and ambushes may have been targeted, but I deduce that the one next to the forest is the one they will make their final assault on"

Bertholdt interjected "What do you mean final assault?"

"It means Bertholdt, The final move will happen tomorrow, meaning he plans to take both me and Armin out at the same time" Reiner simply put, of course he would that devious bastard, Reiner smiled at the thought, taking out his soldiers slowly was to get them scrambling and focus, playing into his terms.

"He's expecting us to rally at this tower hear" Armin circling the tower closest to the forest "It's where he's been sighted the most, he's weakened the post here to the point that no one wants to be stationed here" stating the obvious, ever since Alan been sighted and wiping out the guards there, they call it Devils tower, where anyone stationed there will not be seen again.

"So, we be playing into his hands then?" Bertholdt inquired.

"Yes and no, we be having a strike force circle around through the forest and flank from the rear, cutting off their escape. Once we get Alan, we can force him to surrender and we win" Armin announced his eyes in relief.

Bertholdt wasn't too sure "Why the solo attack tonight though? What did he gain from it?"

Reiner thought a bit more reading Armin's thoughts "He was there to do something but because you and Eren was there to surprise him, he failed on what he sent out to do, With Mikasa drawing him away we had time to reinforce the tower" Armin nodded to his answer.

With a smug grin forming on Reiner's face, "Tomorrow will be the day we bring down the almighty to his knees".

**AN: Damn, not going to lie, trying to keep the characters close to their original is harder then I thought, Hope you enjoy and review if you wish to.**


	12. The Walking Trap

**The Walking Trap**

Dawn is slowly creeping above the tall trees, a small group of cadets from the Blue team, sneaked through the very forests. Unwilling to use their ODM's, to use them would bring the Red Devil down upon them, as the nickname used on the Red team's vicious leader.

The Red team's HQ was a nightmare to find amongst the vastness of the tree's, fortunately they made a mistake by lighting the fire to brightly at night as the guards spotted it on their shift.

Awakening Reiner and Armin in their sleep to report the news, to Reiner's delight. Armin advised to take them out during the day in case it's a trap waiting to happen but non the less Armin marked it on the map.

Jean is leading the raid, as he crept, Connie and Marco following behind, sweat began to set in as their nervousness starts to kick in as they slowly approach the area of the assumed location. Slightly brushing the bush out of his vision, his eye's gleamed and his mouth morphed into a smile. They have found them.

The camp to their surprise was very small, judging it no more than thirteen, their main Red flag, was no where to be seen, assuming they may have either moved out or hidden it amongst the refuse. Catching their eye, a hooded red member was putting wood onto the ash pile of last nights mess up, unable to hear what the enemy is saying, he slowly crouched and edged forward ever so slightly, un wanting for him to alert the rest, if it was a trap he gladly take a good amount before him and the other two get thrown out the game, pulling his wooden sword out of the scabbard, strapped to his waist, proceed to silently stepped to the unknowing poor sod.

Getting ever so closely he could now discern the voice to be male and whimpering in fear. Narrowing his eyes, he has a decision to make, knock him out and they be down one less man or take him as prisoner, which in turn make a signal to spring the trap, it's risky. Closing his eyes, he motioned the others to halt and to stay aware.

He made his decision, creeping forward, he grabbed the back of the soldiers head, pulling the wood across his neck, to show who's in power, the soldier in turn yelped, fear plastering his eye's as if begging to be let lived, Jean's eyes widened as he saw the face of the man.

"PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME" Daz screamed out, Connie and Marco went full alert and defensive positions ready for any form of attack, non-came.

"Fuck Daz, why do you have to scream like that" Jean irritated, now allowing his guard to lower around Daz, looking around himself, noticing the ODM gear is gone and no flag of the Red team. His eyes now narrowed back onto Daz, the terrified man trembling under Jean's gaze.

"Where is your main flag?" Jean inquired, suspicion in his voice.

"They just up and left and took it with them" Daz whimpered, not liking to be interrogated.

"Where?" Jean pressed again, trying to intimidate Daz into giving him the location, if they have the flag, they will only need to take out the commander, which shouldn't be too hard if they overwhelm him.

Daz remained silent, too scared to say something, until his eyes gazed behind him, seeing this Jean whirled his head round to see Marco, his eyes concerned. "Jean lets bring him back to the base, this place is too open and if they come back, we are done for"

Mulling over what was said, Jean cursed to himself and dragged Daz back through the tree's to where the base is, unaware that a pair of eyes watched every movement.

As Sasha watched Daz getting dragged away, she silently crept back to where the others are hiding in waiting.

"They took Daz, just like you said they would" Sasha sighed quietly, not too keen in having their own being taken.

Alan sitting there, waiting for a moment, as if counting the seconds.

Garrus annoyed with the waiting again stepped in "OI Red Devil" having heard his nickname which irritated him more, 'why does he get the cool nickname' "Why did we let one of our get captured, you do realise he will spill everything not to be hit right?"

"Just as I was thinking" Annie chipped in, not too amused about it, "you better have a good reason or I will be kicking your ass till we leave" Alan glanced to Annie and back to his counting, as if waiting.

"Fuck this we should go now before they find out" Ymir already pass the point proceed to get up to grab the others to move out.

"You're not going anywhere" Alan growled, a chill ran down Annie's spine, she does not like his tone, but she knew better not to question it. Ymir just raised her eye as if challenging him, to which Alan's eyes narrowed. "If we move out now then we might as well lose, we wait for an hour, trust me we need them putting extra troops on that tower for it to work"

Grunting in annoyance "Yeah and as Garrus said, Daz will spill everything", her demeaner relax a bit as she saw his signature eye raise.

"Not if he was told the whole thing, he would spill that I will be wearing the flag as a mobile HQ, and we be attacking the forest tower" Alan mused, as if playing chess in his head.

"You did it on purpose, you crafty bastard, ok what's the rest of the plan" Ymir tuned, her mood slightly increased.

"Mina" Mina stood to attention, happy to be trusted with an assignment "what you be doing will be crucial, you will sneak to the field tower, it will be less defensible and shouldn't be too hard, if yours and Thomas info was correct only two guards will be there bored out of their mind. Use this last red flare and shoot it from exactly from the tower, you maybe be taken out or you could get away quickly, since most the troops be at the forest tower"

Bruno sparkled at the thought "A diversion" he simply said, liking the rest of the plan.

"With that they leave, giving us an opening, while they think that tower is getting attacked, I will lead the charge, but by the time they realise we would have already taken out Reiner, Armin and place the flag on their building"

The group was silent, as if hoping this is the time to come out on top, Garrus finally getting up "Certainty of Failure, small chance of success" eyes falling upon him, Sasha smirking at her new secret lover's stupid humour "What are we waiting for?"

Hopes heightened with the group cheering. Alan stood up, handing the flare and something else to Mina and whispered into her ear, after this Mina smiled and zipped through the tree's, in her mind remembering his words "Make sure the forest tower is well defended, head West circling the area until you reach to the foot of the fort, Their eye's will be fixed towards the forest, making you go by unseen, Wait for the right moment to shoot the flare. If you are to do this and get out unscathed, don't forget"

Mina eye's full of determination zoomed with a feeling of new confidence, not wanting to waste this crucial task.

Alan watched her fly before returning to Annie and Ymir awaiting him, for he wanted to give them a more crucial personal task.

In the fort in the main building Daz was tied up to the chair, Mikasa watching him intently, apparently just being there gives off an intimidating aura. Mikasa just stood there watching Daz, until he cracked.

"OK, OK, OK! I talk just stop with the stare" Daz broke under the stoic stare "They be full attacking the tower by the forest and Alan be having the HQ banner on him" with just that, Mikasa up and exited out the large dark wooden doors to where Reiner and Armin waited, seeing her arrival they gave Mikasa their full attention.

"Full attack on the forest tower, Alan be leading with the banner on him" Mikasa simply said, with Armin and Reiner glancing to each other.

"Is that all Mikasa?" Armin inquired, receiving only a nod. His thoughts just went completely lost "After all those raids, there's literally no master plan"

"It means he's desperate, Jean said they moved out, meaning they have no choice." Reiner chuckling to himself "It's like he wanted to go out in a blazing glory that typical bastard"

Looking to some troops "Well if he wants to make a final stand, he gets one, Mikasa" turning himself to Mikasa "You and Eren will be with me, I've foolishly kept you both from the frontlines for too long, we would have won this ages ago but our cautiousness with him" lingering his direction to the tree's.

Mikasa knew how unpredictable he is, remembering how Alan appeared in front of her, smiled to the surprise on his face after pulling him into a deep kiss, unconsciously ghosting the finger of the touch on her lips where his has met. The Red Devil, she hated the nickname, it made him out to be a monster but in reality there more to him that meets the eye, for a moment last night, she saw a glimpse of conflict in his eyes as if unsure what they did was right or conflicted with his own emotions as she did hers. They not so different after all.

"Get ready, we be heading out soon" Reiner informed, due to Armin's protest, Reiner needed to be their as they take down the Red Devil once and for all, his presence is a huge morale boost alongside Mikasa and Eren. Christa is the soothing presence in the fort, and so shall it remain.

Zipping down to the tower, they perched themselves around and on top, waiting. Reiner scanned the area, waiting patiently, looking to some cadets to the ground "You three, head back to the fort and ask Armin to see if he got anymore information" Something isn't right and his gut is screaming at him as if the mystery of Alan's plan is right in front of him.

The three cadets zoomed to the fort, Mikasa looked at one, unsure if she just saw someone familiar, shaking the thought, no she has the blue armband on.

Minutes waited Reiner, is getting impatient, looking to Mikasa and Eren, as if asking if they have an idea, both shook their head. Something wrong until a bang went behind them, whipping his head round and eyes widening in shock as the Red flare shot over the fort, indicating the field tower is being attacked. 'Of course,' Reiner cursed, it's the logical explanation, attack the weakest tower, a fool he was to ignore that vital point, but how did they get to that in short amount of time without being noticed.

Ordering his troops, leaving some behind, they charged to the other end in full force, screaming and roaring as the horde assaulted to find the tower, unscathed? Confusion had enveloped the army, as if wondering why a red flare. Reiner narrowing onto the guards stormed towards them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you send the red flare?" His face annoyed, the two guards, not wanting to let down the group stuttered a bit.

"We didn't, we just heard a bang from the side and saw the flare in the sky, not too long you guys showed up" One stammered, fearful and shame written on his face, allowing the enemy to get the drop on them.

As the questioning happened, Mikasa scanned the crowd, looking for the infiltrator, someone is trying to hide amongst them, catching a female avoiding her gaze, Mikasa stepped to her direction, intending to find out why the individual is avoiding her gaze so intently, until the red flare shot from the other side from where the forest tower is.

Reiner annoyed but grinned 'You clever bastard' "SOLDIER'S they drawn us away so they can get a foothold close to out fort, let's put them down" Leading the charge as everyone zoomed in full ferocity to the other side again to the forest tower, now seeing in full view a hooded Alan calmly sitting on top, taunting them by just clapping his hands.

Reiner held his fist in the air halting the troops, watching all the Red team standing there, just waiting for something. "ALAN!" Reiner roared for his attention, annoying the brawny man as Alan still slowly clapping, his grin widening. "Surrender and admit defeat, I won't give you a glorious battle you been seeking" grinning to the halt of clapping, seeing his eyes sparkle from underneath his hood.

"How about a one on one?" Alan's reply, that's how he wants to play it. Looking to his solders, all hesitantly wanting to get in a fight with the Red Devil.

"How about it men, finish this off with a final duel or a all of us taking them on?" Reiner questioned, all demanding that Reiner, Mikasa and Eren, take him on knowing it be unfair for a one on one with the strongest. Turning to Alan, shrugging "You heard the crowd Alan, a three on one or all of us?"

Alan jumped off the tower, removing his ODM gear and cloak, his grin animal like, raising his hand beckoning them to bring it.

Garrus at the back grinned at the spectacle, to Sasha moving closer only to whisper to him. "what you grinning about? You do realise that it wouldn't matter if we can't hit that fort"

Turning to her grinning still cemented on his face "That sneak clever bastard wanted this three on one" pointing to the three planting their feet on the ground removing their gears to prepare to fight "Plus he's keeping us out of this, the real target is Reiner, he be waiting for that flag turn Red and smother that smug bitch"

Upon realisation, Daz was purposely sent in the fort as a means, Alan didn't want a big brawl knowing they only need to pummel the head of the snake to death. With a Big 'Oh' formed on her face, "I thought he was just winging it all along" just to gain the laugh from Bruno.

"He fooled us all with his unpredictable strategies, He is truly a walking trap" Bruno smirked, damn he is dangerous.

Alan cracked his knuckles and breathed, Reiner eyes narrowed, not liking his breathing, Eren charged followed by Mikasa.

Sidestepping and slightly shoving Eren wild fling, his eyes remained on Reiner, swiftly moving his body, avoiding Mikasa lunges for his jaw as she jumped above him to hammer him down, Mikasa growled as she saw Eren hit the floor, proceeding to swiftly kick his head with her momentum, ducking under her blow, Alan approaches Reiner.

A furious Eren charges from behind as Alan simply sidestepped and stood his foot out for Eren to fall flat on his face, a few of the crowd cringed at the pain.

Reiner narrowed his eyes, 'He's not even trying' lunged a forward fist to his chest, to receive a fist coming to him, only to be blocked by Eren's own jaw, both eyes widened as the Suicidal Bastard took a fist from both parties knocking him out cold. Hearing a couple of groans from the crowd, Garrus shouting out Double Whammy.

Alan felt a trickle of sweat from his brow as his shocked eyes slowly turned to a raging Mikasa, her eyes darkened. 'Well shit' before going into a defence against Reiner and Mikasa furious onslaught.

Receiving a kick to the chest followed by a fist to the arm as he blocked his face winding him due to the kick belonging to Mikasa, Alan could say this isn't good, his eyes darted to the Blue flag still atop of the fort.

In the Fort compound, some unconscious guards lay as Annie and Ymir slightly bruised with Mina catching her breath. Mina could not believe she survived the brawl, until seeing Christa running out with a flare gun in her hands, stopping to see all the injured cadets.

Ymir patting on Annie's back "I handle this one" as she approached Christa, visibly calming to see Ymir.

"Ymir, what are you doing and why are you wearing a Blue armband?" trying to get her head thinking because Ymir is on the red team, but should she be an enemy, but now wearing a blue team colour. Staring at Ymir confused at the situation.

"Christa, we was forced to put these guys down since they are preventing us from out job" Slowly approaching Christa, who in turn pointed the flare to the sky, Annie and Mina was prepared to attack until Ymir halting them with her hand held behind her asking for more time. "Christa, we don't want to injure more people, we tired of this exercise and all we want to do is go to Armin and have him quietly surrender and replace the Blue flag with the Red one"

Christa glancing to Annie, pulling out the Red flag from underneath her cloak, 'That's where their flag been hiding' Christa shocked eyes widening. "I thought it was with Alan. Daz said so"

"Alan didn't tell me for good reason" All whirling around to see Daz holding onto Armin's shoulder, with a relief smile plastered on both of their faces. Their shock widened seeing Daz untied and released, having Armin under his control, accordingly Alan planned on Daz to squirm his way out and taking Armin unawares, knowing he wouldn't hurt Armin, it would come to a peaceful solution with Armin realising that all of them played right into his hands.

Armin looked to Christa asking her to stand down and allow them to replace the flag. "We lost Christa, no more injuries to deal with, what I thought was randomness, it was all a big ruse and we played right into his hands." Armin smiling looking over to the crowd cheering and roaring at the fight below. Armin knew that Alan is waiting for the flag to be removed so he can finish Reiner off. Out of all the things Armin could have predicted it was the use of their armbands that hid them, Alan must have been using it from the start. The drill instructor did say the only rule is, no killing, there's no rule against wearing the enemy's colour.

With a nod Christa lowered the flare which in turn allowed Annie to walk past, a small relief on everyone's faces, finally having this big war come to an end.

Replacing the Flag, they accomplished one of the two objectives of this stupid little war Shadis put them through, Armin now looking to the fight the only thought he can only say "Well played, Well played" taking this as a learning experience, he awaits for it all to end.

Swerving and dodging, holding back himself, not too keen with Mikasa rage induced onslaught, frowned at the thought that he would have to take her out as well, his original purpose was to shove both Eren and Mikasa, but Eren blind attacks caused him to jump into accidently both Reiner's and Alan's fists, one to the gut for him to bend over in pain which put his face to Alan's fist that was upper cutting. 'Can't plan for the unexpected I suppose' Alan mused, his eye's seeing Annie waving from the top of the fort with Red flag now whisking through the wind. Grinning he now must think on getting Mikasa to snap out of her induced rage, he might have an idea.

Instantly dodging her punches his two hands grabbed her by the buttocks, causing her face to widen in shock as he lift her up, hands grabbing firm, to the outside view, they assume he was going to throw her, to Mikasa came out of her rage and her mind went into shock, blood rushing to her cheeks and his hands grabbed tightly on her rear end, resisting a moan of the touch, her eyes darted to his grinning face as he twirled around planting her on her feet, before leaving he whispered into her ear "Miss me?" letting the memory rush to her like a tidal wave, subconsciously pulling her scarf to her face to hide her increasing blush and shocked expression.

Reiner charged at his back only for him to whirl again with a knee to the gut, hurling Reiner over, spinning in the air, landing onto his back with a stomp to the chest by yours truly.

"Do ye Yield?" Alan smugly claimed pointing to the flag over the fort where all eyes darted, all dumbfounded expression on each of their faces.

Reiner giving a smile of his own, he's not going to pout or cry, he's going out with dignity "Well played Brother, Well played".

A loud bang with a green flare shot out from tree's as Shadis and the rest of the instructors walked out clapping their hands.

"Well done Red team, against all odds, you have achieved victory" glancing to the Blue team "Well done Blue team for working hard as ever to this point, Well done to those that fought, SHAME on those that stepped out the exercise" referring to the Red teams massive withdrawals from the suppose defeat.

"I will be giving a review of everyone's performance, return to the barracks, DISMISSED" As all present saluted and as the instructors left, all cried in relief, not dismay they lost but thankful it is all over.

The Blue team congratulating Reiner for his well-deserved leadership and Armin's strategies, they even shook hands with the red team, who in turn shook back, no sore losers and winners here thankfully, all returning to the barracks awaiting their bed to crash in.

The next few days had Shadis allowing some recovering from his exercise, as he called in groups to evaluate, giving fair judgments, calling on their strengths to be honed but also for them to improve their weaknesses, reading the reports other instructors left for a full range of what to expect.

Bertholdt had an outstanding review for good calls and following orders made during the many raids, perking his confidence, the only downside is that he missed out opportunities when his confidence fell, non the less very impressed.

Garrus and Sasha was done very privately for some peoples confusion, non the less they came out bright red, which people assumed of embarrassment, thinking they might have messed up somewhere and Shadis caught them out to it, Alan still couldn't look at both of them together without laughing.

Mina had praise for once from Shadis on her crucial assignment that was pivotal to the Red teams success, by pointing out the chance that she gave allowed Annie and Ymir to sneak with the full charge to the field tower allowing them to easily get into the fort on the charge back, Shadis was very impressed with her stealth and recon skills.

Annie and Ymir was praised highly for the final pivotal role of the victory, their hand to hand combat skills served them well when found out in the courtyard, but pleased non the less, pointed out that even though they never understood their leader well, they have to trust in his choices.

Calling in Reiner, Alan, Armin, Mikasa and Eren till last.

"Yeager, your combat skills is third to none, improved yourself in the first attack very well, although you been bodyguard there are times you followed orders without question which is admirable, sadly you blindness to anger in fights costed you dearly" referring to Eren's moment of the double whammy.

Nodding and saluted Eren waited for the others evaluation.

"Reiner Braun, your leadership skills has also been outstanding, choosing to lead from the front gave huge morale due to them looking up to you, even follow some advice that prevented some attacks to become worse in the long run, only downside is that some crucial advise was ignored in favour of morale when you knew parts of the plan" Shadis announced referring to Armin's warning to not lead the assault in the final attack of the exercise.

Reiner too nodded and saluting, smiling that he still being looked up to and an outstanding review, not allowing the downside bring him down. 'That's Reiner, always the dutiful Soldier, accepting as always.'

"Ackerman. Same as Yeager, combat skills are as expected outstanding, your ODM skills was even more outstanding that even we lost you in the chase with Alan Braun" Mikasa internally relived that they saw no further than that. "Downside is that you do not give commands to those around you when needed, leaving it to others" She didn't really care, she never been the leader type.

Shadis turning to Armin "Artlert, I will say this once, You have a genius mind for war room strategy, you planned and predicted attacks and even prepared for them, I will not evaluate on your combat skills because there was none, but your advice to the leader was pivotal that led the exercise two days longer than expected, downside besides your lack of combat ai the use of the some soldiers, Yeager and Ackerman, I would have used them on the front lines, it would have dwindled the thirteen, but one could not predict a solo surprise attack on yourself and Reiner once, but non the less your performance is outstanding" glancing to Alan, who cheekily smiled at the thought, It was a one off attempt but it was enough for Armin to hold back on using them for good measure.

Shadis attention now feel on Alan.

"Alan Braun, where to even start, you have shown as side we did not even expect, as some were to say you are a living unexpected trap at every angle Outstanding performance, Combat skills are expected to be Outstanding, be a shock if it wasn't, your leadership skills are outstanding, assigning roles to members and trusting them to do the job, you even shown to bring out the best of them, which in turn have them gain outstanding reviews. Your ODM is outstanding able to get in and out of trouble as quickly as they came, even have Ackerman, even then we couldn't catch up to your unorthodox manoeuvring" Trailing through his mind "I am pleased that you used the rule I gave out as a means to think outside the box with the Blue armbands, even the instructors are impressed with that strategy. I was more impressed to have Cadet Artlert on his toes, shining his potential and broadening his experience, I half expected your team to lose on the first day after that disastrous that made your team drop to thirteen, downside is that some of your leadership, is that you don't listen to other advice other than your own and even lost confidence in your troops abilities to trust your decisions until it's too late, your lone wolf tendencies also raised a concern, all dangerous when facing the titans, but non the less you again are the top ranking from the victory you pulled out of your arse, even though I suspect you had it thought out to begin with, with that hour thinking on that boulder after the first huge assault." Alan nodded and saluted, same as Reiner he accepted the evaluation, stoic expression.

Dismissing the group, they hall head to the mess hall for food, Reiner looks to Alan concerns Mikasa as if they are having a nonverbal private conversation, their eyes flashing only emotions only the two can read, until they both nodded in agreement.

Catching his eyes, to Mikasa's dismay, he glanced away the look of conflict battling in his eyes as his face remained as stone. Her concern for him increases, even though being aware to herself of her conflicting emotions, assuming it's because he saw the conflicts in hers. She needs to tell Eren this, the need to be open with his important to the now sibling love and bond they shared.

The mess hall was full of cheering, Garrus with Bruno and co are cheering and celebrating their victory, Shadis have supplied a round of meat for the winners, so Sasha is currently in heaven somewhere.

"Boy's today is the day we can enjoy this glorious meat, I'm surprised Shadis manage to acquire so many" Now keeping his eyes out for Shit breath, knowing hers is already devoured, and possibly on the hunt. "OI Shit breath stay in your corner and away from mine" hearing a fuck you he bawled in laughter, until his eyes met Alan's, his face reddened and went back to his friends.

Alan shook his head, noticing Annie is on her own as usual eating her food in peace, she deserve some solace to herself, Bertholdt sitting with Reiner laughing, discretely Alan shared some meat with them, which they happily obliged. Gobbling up quickly before anyone notices. Alan smiled at their reactions and they are start into cheer.

Mikasa from afar, smiled at the scene before turning her attention to Eren. "Eren, a private word" stoically pointing to outside, to Eren's concern at her insistence complied thinking it is very serious.

They finally gotten out to the cold night, away from the loud cheering and rowdiness of people inside.

"So Mikasa, what's the problem" his attention fully given, noticing Mikasa blushing and scarf pulled up, trying to find the words.

"I kissed Alan" she simply said, Eren mouth gaped open, opening and closing. Before he could say anything or get angry assuming he forced herself, she continued " I kissed him first" stopping Eren's in his tracks, waiting for her to continue "I'm unsure what this feeling was when it happened, my heart beats when it happened and a feeling in my stomach just made me felt… Happy" stoically said, trying to find what the feeling was. Hoping Eren can clarify.

Eren beamed into an understanding smile, rubbing the back of his head, trying to find the correct words "Sounds like you fallen for him" he paused to let the words sink in, her eyes widened at the realisation "I take it the conflict you had was you trying to figure it out" receiving a nod he smiled even bigger.

"I'm happy for you Mikasa, truly, I think its good that someone can capture your stone heart" jokingly saying, noticing her frown "Hey, this is a good thing."

"I don't know if he feels the same, I see the conflict in his eyes and he even looked away when I looked at his" Mikasa calmly said, unsure what to think of it.

"He might be fighting the same battles as you have, maybe when the times right confess? I don't know how to go about it but maybe get him on his own, I mean the way you make it sound you kind of just done it on whim and you realised your feelings, but I doubt he realised it" seeing her eyes sombre downwards, he brought her into a hug "Just do what you feel is right, I hate to see you upset" Her grey meets emerald, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thanks, Eren" to receive a goofy grin which kept the smile on her face.

Out of the blue they heard a heated conversation from afar, sounds like two male voices arguing with a third trying to calm the situation. Deciding to not to listen in on the arguing they returned inside.

Everyone decides to return to the barracks, knowing the next day they have 2 weeks left until they return to their barracks.

Garrus and Sasha are the last to leave the mess hall, waiting for everyone to leave. Walking side by side they hummed in silence.

"Hey Scarface" Sasha piped up "How we going to go about with us two" concerned of the secrecy they want between them two.

"Same as we always do Shit breath, carry on like nothing happened, and in moments of privacy, we do our thing" Garrus looking to the sky hands behind his head.

Rolling her eyes "I meant Alan, he's the one we need to worry about" her face blushed at Shadis private chat, not that he condone the infatuation, he just simply said 'don't let me catch you or I be making you train exactly as I found you'.

Groaning from the realisation "I don't think we be worrying about him, guy just won't look at us the same when we argue, that's it"

Before separating, Sasha's face lightened up and grabbed his hand "We still got time, maybe we should head to some random private place, it be a while when we return to the previous barracks" she seductively purred.

Chuckling planting a kiss on her lips, Garrus allowed Sasha to lead him for once to somewhere more pleasurable.


	13. Heart to Heart

**Heart to Heart**

The sound of lightning crashes from the sky, yellow flash, blinding. There stood the Colossal Titan, steam rises, the screams of the citizens in panic as the titan's roam within it's very walls.

Two more flashes struck, the stench of blood filled the nostrils, the plated titan reached towards him, instead of him, it reached to the smiling girl standing in front, raven haired and paled skin lips still smiling unknowing what is to come, seeing the hand crushed around her small form, his little self-screamed in pain, screaming for her to run but to no avail, the sound of bones crunching deafened his own voice. The eyes of the titan gazed into his as if speaking to him, releasing the grip to find nothing but blood within its grip, then reached towards him and all is darkness.

Shooting up from the nightmare, sweat flowing from his brow, still fresh from memory, the smell so familiar, yet what changed is the raven haired girl in his dreams now taken the place in his stead, she looked like Mikasa and that's what's terrifies him, seeing that smile vanish in a blink of an eye, it tore something inside of him. This feeling was something he never felt before, something that felt foreign, not ever since long ago.

"Another bad dream huh?" Alan snapping his face to Eren who just sat there as if he watched him.

"Yeah, something like that" Alan replied not too keen in breaching the subject of his nightmares.

"I know the feeling, I have nightmares as well" Pausing, debating whether to continue "I see my mom get eaten, everyway and no matter how I tried, I couldn't save her even in my dreams" Anger etched onto his face "I will get stronger and I will kill every single titan", glaring intensely into Alan's very own eyes, receiving only a nod.

"I'm sorry Eren, I truly am" Turning his gaze away, receiving Eren own head shaking from his apology.

"Don't be sorry, I remember seeing you running towards us, until those three titans was right behind you and that armoured fucker come bounding in" Eren reminisce from that day "I hate to ask, how did you escape?"

Alan blinked a few times, looking back through his memory, to the titan hand that reached "I don't know, the titans came rolling through, I just managed to find the courage and ran, a garrison soldier, found me near the wall and took me away"

"Why wasn't you on the boat when the armoured titan broke through?" Eren questioned again, Alan didn't like the interrogation, but kept his face still as stone, only forming a thoughtful expression.

"What's left of the garrison, ran with horses, I was on with them, as far as I am aware" Eren nodded, content.

"Why do you ask?" Now it's his turn to do the interrogation.

"I was wondering, now that we are close as something may or may not have happened yet" Confusing Alan even more "I just didn't want to pry when at the time it seems pretty fresh and unwilling to open." Eren simply said, Alan nodding, kind of understanding.

"We have two weeks left, Shadis may give us a break with the exercises he been putting us through" Eren stating, proceeding to go back to sleep. Leaving Alan alone to his thoughts. His last thought lingered on Mikasa and that kiss they shared.

The weeks, flew by, turning into months, by then the end of their second year, turned into their third and final year, Shadis definitely nailed into them after the team building exercise, encouraging them to adapt to situations and getting them to be really uncomfortable as he force them into roles of leadership.

"If you ever going to survive against the titans. You must adapt, you must iron out your weaknesses and hone your strengths if you were to ever survive and if you don't now only yourself will die but your comrades around you will die"

His words were sincere and tensed, as if every ounce of truth was poured into it from experience, since he was the former commander of the survey corps, his words held weight and no room for doubt.

During that time, many things have passed, Daz being lost in the snow storm only to have Ymir, bringing his unconscious body to be placed in the medical bed asap, Her evasion of the questions led Alan to be suspicious, causing Ymir to avoid his gaze as his stoic expression made her uneasy for some reason. Something happened on that mountain, unsure what or why but something did. Now entering their third year, Shadis has anted up yet again, to most this is their evaluation year, this decide who makes it to the top ten. A lot of tensions rise especially for Garrus.

Garrus to his dismay, been found out with his 'relationship' with Sasha, had the whole crowd exchanging bets between hands, Alan taking a good chunk. "You betted that we were together?" Sasha squealed out to Alan, leaving his eye to cock up and give an unusual grin.

"I did say I pretend I didn't saw you tow together, I never said I use that information to my advantage" his eyes sparkle, making nearby hound onto him for answers and how long he knew about it.

Giving their due they kept it quiet till the end of the second year. Until they had Shadis and true to his word, finding them in one of the storages houses and had them both marching out stark bollock naked, for the whole world to see. Receiving a few wolf whistles to Garrus's hardened member, and the redness of their faces. Sasha fortunately had her top on, sadly Shadis saw this as a combat fighting exercise.

Reiner and Eren during that, had their asses handed to them for ganging on Annie, yet what annoyed Alan is when Reiner was bating her, saying to show him the reason why she's here and to prove herself, receiving a darkened glare from the blonder herself, what occurred is that he was worse off than Eren.

Alan caught the eyes of Mikasa, but soon look away, preferring to concentrate on his spar's, he has a reputation to keep.

Seeing him avoiding her gaze, it didn't sit well, her mind distracted only to have Armin, gain the upper hand, toppling her.

"You ok?" Armin asked, surprised she let her guard down.

Gritting her teeth and chastising herself for being sloppy "Yeah I'm fine, start again" she commanded, now swiftly taking Armin down in a few swoops once they go again. Hearing a large thud in front of her, face as stone as she helped him up.

"That's a lot better" he joked, his face frowning to her gaze to the man now taking down four people, shaking his head to his friends lingering gaze. Eren told him about her feelings towards the strongest cadet. "If it helps Mikasa, why don't you talk to him, it's been a full year and after what happened during that exercise, it's like you both avoided each other" Armin's concern grew, he noticed it, Mikasa to stare, for him to look away, he feel sorry for both parties, neither really good at expressing themselves, Alan tend to hide behind jokes and his stoic nature like Mikasa does with hers, but she has opened up more and smiling a bit more since then. He may need to give it a push in the right direction.

Their concentration broke as Connie is running away from a very naked Garrus "What's the matter Shrimp, ever had a dick in your face before" Garrus laughing like crazy, compared to their heights it more then likely. Half the cadets are now wondering if it's punishment for him or them, thankfully Sasha is now fully dressed, after some of the girls raised a few complaints, under the condition that Garrus must stay as he is.

Garrus, is having a good day, he feels lighter and without the excess clothes and straps, he has a much more flexible freedom of movement, sadly avoiding and refusing to spar with the girls to prevent any more ammo shooting against him. Bad enough he had shit with him and Sasha relationship out in the open.

"Cut it out Dreiken, or I bite your dick off" Connie exclaimed now pinned under his weight, His eyes widened at the words that escaped his mouth, Garrus now silent and gaping.

"Shrimp, I'm unsure how to process that. It's like your willing and I don't think Shit breath would appreciate having her favourite meat spoiled and eaten by another." Garrus calmly said receiving a flying kick to the face by the very girl he mentioned.

Face beet red "You don't have to say it like that Scarface" The now embarrassed girl shouted, unaware that she just knocked the guy out.

Yeah, now that it is in the open, Garrus had boasted and have been open about it, to Sasha's mild content and embarrassment. Reiner and Eren chuckled at the display, before watching Alan yet again.

"He looks bored" Reiner stated "Alan you need to go against people of your skill" receiving a stare from the man.

Armin came to Eren "Eren, why don't you get Mikasa to fight him" hoping he get the hint, Eren frowned between the two, he didn't like how they been avoiding each other, even though he knew her feelings, maybe Armin is onto something.

"Hey Mikasa, can you…" before Eren can finish.

"No" her reply was simple and straightforward, she knew what he would ask, but couldn't bring herself to fight him, unaware that he doesn't want to as well, for the same reason as hers.

"Aw come one Mikasa, if you beat him you could get number one" Eren attempt of convincing proves futile, receiving another no in return.

Armin head to Alan instead "Alan, spar with…"

"No" Alan's reply sudden and quick, gaining Reiner's and Mikasa's interest, her heart skipped a beat for a second, from just hearing that voice she hadn't heard for a while.

Groaning at the lack of progress and the glares received from the two, they conceded and dropped the matter.

Mikasa didn't like being forced, she prefer to do it in her own time, she just simply doesn't know how to go about it, she definitely do now want advice on how she does it, even though she can only tolerate Eren's pestering about the matter, not from the others sadly.

Ending their session, they were relieved to the mess hall for food. The usual rowdiness as they all chatted amongst their groups, Connie being teased with the fiasco that transpired during the spar, Garrus now sitting with a swollen cheek from where Sasha's foot, had landed, apparently while he was knocked out and carried off the arena, Sasha took the liberty to put his pants on, citing that no other girl should see it, which explains the daggers she's been giving off, never knew she had a territorial side to her apart her love for meat.

Mikasa with Eren and Armin as always on the usual table they sit at, while the two are talking amongst themselves about the training, she sat quietly trying to resist the urge to cast her eyes to the other side of the room, giving in her confusion rose and her heart sank as she saw Alan now sitting amongst the group he sits with, looking around the room, trying to find the object of her desire, nowhere In sight.

"You ok Mikasa?" Eren inquired noticing her frantic turns as she looked around the room, blinking in return, her face fallen to stone, resume eating her food in silence. Looking around himself, he sooner realises that Alan wasn't even in the hall, no understanding her mood. She always looks to direction when she thinks no one is looking, he notices the smile she gives off, he liked that smile and ever since he seen it more, Eren would hate to see that fade away.

A knock Shadis door, Shadis blinked at the sudden knock, cleared his throat. "Come in" he ordered, to his surprise Alan walked in, noticing how he simply looked around taking in the small office anyone rarely comes in except for trouble makers that is "Braun, rarely you seek me out, what do you need?" he questioned, having a feeling what it might be.

Gazing his stone gaze upon the Drill instructor "Take me off the list of the top ten" 'Ah there it is' Keith wondered when he was going to ask.

"May I ask why Braun? You're easily the number one, far surpassing Ackerman" Keith inquired, wanting to know the mind of the one in front of him, he usually knows the extent of a soldier through their actions and words.

"I just wish not to be in the top ten, I prefer someone to take it, instead of me" Simply stating, 'No there's more to it than that' Keith thought

"One does not simply be taken out of the top ten Braun, if you truly don't want to be in it, you must be worse than the ones below" Keith stared him down, impressed that the boy is holding his own.

Fidgeting his fingers Alan racked through his head to formulate his answer better. "I don't want to be in the Military Police, the life of it, doesn't really appeal to me, it just not me" Interest is now peaked. Everyone wants to prove themselves and wants to be recognised, apparently under assumption Alan doesn't want that life, which means there's something more to it yet again.

Sighing "Braun, if you truly want this then I will tell the other instructors, I admit this is a surprise at the least, every cadet I know always want to be in the top ten, Others drool over the thought of living the luxurious life of the Military Police" pausing to allow the words to sink in "I think there's a reason why you don't want to indulge such information on your decision, I Suspect it's Ackerman" a slight glint in Alan's eyes told him a good portion of the reason.

"A part of it, sir" finally admitting part of what he wanted to keep to himself, knowing it wouldn't be good enough.

Keith smiled which was rare "Very well Braun, I accept this request, this doesn't excuse you from slacking, do the best you always do, Dismissed" Alan saluted and left, leaving Shadis to ponder on what's going through his mind, maybe he need to leave another canister out for tonight's excursion from the lad.

Night came quickly, after ODM exercise, everyone is tired and soon to be dropping quickly. Shadis made sure that they performed their best, no shortcuts and no punches pulled, he's more concerned when their training is complete, he wouldn't see half of them alive by the end of the month. But that is the life of a soldier, especially the mortality rate of the survey corps. He respects anyone who joins up with them, knowing they be going to their deaths.

The moon shine through the curtains in the girl's dorm, all sleeping and some snoring.

Mikasa laid there, unmoving, not willing to go to sleep, she calmly listens to the silence around her, closing her eyes she can hear the faint crunches of the ground, knowing who they belong to, her heart and mind fighting with each other, each time her mind emerging victorious. Clutching to the scarf, her eyes shut tight fighting the war within her, until something that was said by Eren earlier that day "Don't wait Mikasa, the longer you leave it, the more likely it be too late" He's right of course, the longer she left it the more she noticed Alan is just drifting away from her. Opening her eye's she willed herself to get of bed, silently and quickly changing into the uniform they wore since the beginning, creeping outside to see the silhoute peering into the ODM storage building.

Her hearts pounding but thought of a way to break the ice. Creeping to the doorway she waited as Mikasa hears the man equipping the ODM to himself, Mikasa always wonders why he does this every other night but ever since they returned from the previous camp he's been doing less than before. The sound of the creaking door drawn her attention, now face to face to the man, his face widened in shock, not expecting her of all people to stand before him, his words stutter unable to form, 'Cute' Mikasa thought, cheeks reddened at the endearing sight.

"Mind if I join?" which to her pleasure took the man even more by surprised, as if asking why she wants to join him "I just want to know, why you do this? Is its extra training?" Mikasa inquired, receiving a defeated sigh.

"No, not training" simply staring at her, causing her cheeks to flush, not responding to his answer, the situation feeling awkward that he been caught. "I just do this to feel"

'Yeah that explains a lot stupid' Alan thought to himself, just looking at Mikasa grey eye's, interested yet conflicted, made his heart skip a beat, he couldn't turn her away but yet unsure if she could understand his view.

"Remember that chase a year ago" Mikasa began, bringing him out of his thoughts "You look like, you was enjoying it, the way your relaxed and the when you burst through the top of those tree's it's like you was free of something" waiting for him to register on the day she was referring to, until it sunken in with a nod of confirmation "I want you to teach me that"

That's a surprising turn of events, Alan was unsure how to take it all in, how could he teach how to feel the wind caressing his cheeks and the feeling in being free, like a bird, uncaring of what's going on below them. "It's something I can't teach through words" he began, seeing the sparkle in her eye's and her smile grew 'GAH MY HEART'.

Motioning her to the equipment inside, he noticed there was a second pair of filled gas canisters lying there as if… His mind wondered to Shadis, it's as if the guy had a gut feeling he need to have an extra pair, no can't be. Watching her equipping the gear to her waist, her curves hugging, no, no, shaking his head, to Mikasa perspective she he looked immersed in her sight, missing the blush on her cheeks and her awareness. Now geared up she waited.

"What now?" her eye's giving a spark of interest and attention, yearning to feel how he feels every time he uses it, to her it's gear that must be masterfully used, keeping mind on the gas consumption, hoping it doesn't malfunction during their flight, yet when Mikasa looks at how Alan does it, it is like he isn't thinking of that, it's like he's more relaxed when in the air as if it's domain and no one can stop him, yet a comfort to him as if he is free as the birds he glides with.

Clearing his throat Alan looked at the tree's and back to Mikasa "Just fly, and don't think about it" simply stating like it's obvious.

"Is that it?" disbelief etched across her face, receiving a sheepish grin, "Isn't it dangerous to not think on what you doing?"

Groaning "It sound better in my head, Just feel, just let your body, your instincts take over, forget your mind, that is what causes all the problems" with that he took flight, Mikasa dumbfoundedly watch him fly with little to no explanation.

Breathing in deeply, she closes her eyes, trying not to think, allowing her blood to rush and her heart beat steady, until then she opens her eyes and sooner realise she's zipping through the tree's, unaware that she already took flight, feeling the breeze caress her cheek, she allowed her hips to thrust to the direction of her desire, using the momentum to swerve pass the tree's, seeing Alan close by watching her intently, smiling. As he moved forward, Mikasa flying nearby, she felt lighter and stronger as she manoeuvre around, surprised at how easily she caught up to him, it's feels like she isn't wearing any gear as she glides through the tree's, closing her eyes she can imagine wings appearing on her arms as she soared through the air, she can feel his presence nearby egging her to follow, watching him go through the tree tops, she followed, as she breached the top layer her eye's widened at the full moon, and the stars shining above, the tree's below her as she feels something, as if she were free. Allowing her instincts, she twist her body narrowly missing the thick branches below, seeing Alan perched on one of them, she made her way to him, out of breath from the view and exhilaration she experienced.

Breathing, heart pounding "That was, that was incredible" the words escaping her mouth, unable to trust the heart with in, her amusement Alan just simply chuckled.

"Told you it's something I can't really teach through words" Alan gazing to the distance "follow me, I have something to show you" soon zipping away, Mikasa unable to recover took speed, until they entered a clearing as they landed rolling over their shoulder and back on their feet.

Her eye's shocked from the view of the far Lake with the waterfall crashing from the rocks towering over it, seeing the reflection of the moon dancing as the water ripples from the fall. The tree's swaying as the wind gently blew over, the shadows dance around the two as if only light can touch them. Soon seeing Alan removing his Gear and simply sitting there, watching with a content expression. Doing the same she too stripped of all gear and sat close to him.

Silence placed over them, no awkwardness, no nothing, just peaceful content as they watch the view. 'There is true beauty in the world' Mikasa smiled at the thought seeing Alan unsheathing the knife from his leg, having a closer look she can see markings on the blade that she does not recognised, it's curved edge sharp as if a simple slice can kill a man.

"It belongs to my father" awakening her from her gaze, to see his eyes only staring at it, with such sorrow and anger.

"You never mentioned him" Mikasa stoically said, the air tensed as if knowing the next question will come "What happened to him?"

A pregnant pause was only received as if Mikasa can see the conflict battling inside him, handing over the knife as if handing over something dearly precious "He was eaten by a titan" that's all he could say before returning to his thoughts.

Mikasa carefully examined the blade before him, knowing that only he wields it and touched that he allowed her to handle it. Even Reiner never touched it and he was his brother not in blood. Her heart swelled at the thought she was touching something no one had the privilege to, now looking up to his piercing dark blue eyes, his eyes questioning, his eyes conflicted. Returning the blade, eyes never leaving his.

Still conflict danced in the dark blue, unsure how to proceed.

Pulling up her courage, she moved closer, cupping her hand into his cheek, brining him closer, yearning for something she always wanted, connecting the lips once more as she moaned into his touch as his hand moves to the back of her neck, words she needed to say, was put into this kiss, moving her body pressing against his as she straddled him, until she gasped from breath, flustered at her boldness.

Alan's eyes blinked, unable to form the words, his heart leapt in joy feeling that kiss was not a lustful one, but something that he been denying for a long while, her eyes gazing into his, the loving smile crept on her face. His blood quietened the beast inside him caged, unwilling.

"How long?" Alan asked, unsure of the answer.

"Ever since you been my first" Mikasa whispered, diving in for another kiss, with Alan accepting it with open arms. Blushing at her choice of words. Delighted to know that Mikasa gave her first kiss, he half expected Eren to already acquired it yet he's happy that he's the one to obtain something so special.

The night stilled in the air, as time passed, they were content to lie next to each other in bliss. Mikasa pressing herself against is as she snuggled into his neck.

Alan gazed to the stars above, his face now conflicted with the actions that has been done at this moment. Frowning to the thought he looked to the raven beauty snuggling beside him, unwilling to let go. He wanted to ask, to hear her answer in words, even though she shown it through action.

"Mikasa?" receiving a low hum "What are your feelings towards me?" only for her head raise in question, leaning to one side, trying to understand why, only to conclude he wanted words as well, 'He truly never experienced such love' she only felt it with Eren, but after Alan telling her about the blade that everyone questions about she understood that like her, had a hole in her that couldn't be filled.

"You make me feel free" she began "You filled something inside of me that I feel whole, no longer empty" smiling to assure him that it wasn't lust, his features relaxed giving a rare smile of his own.

"Same to you as well" before planting another bliss to her lips.

Hearing those words, is what he wanted. There's no need to say those three words, with that he's content with.

Time past until they decide to return, replacing the gear back into the storage, he walked her to the girl's barracks, a hungry pause stopped her from leaving as she wrapped her arms around him into an embrace, unwilling to depart, but feelings sunk that it wouldn't last. Mikasa planted her lips onto his, wanting it to be the last thing she done before retiring for the night. Smiling as he watched her curves enter through the door.

Alan smiled, now walking back to the barracks until stopping in his tracks facing Eren. 'How long has he been waiting there?' his eye raised.

"Eren? Up and early, are we? What's the weather forecast today?" He joked, unsure how Eren would react that he now got together with his sister.

Walking in a slight fidget, Eren emeralds not leaving his Dark Blues "How was Mikasa?" he finally asked, Alan's stomach dropped, unsure how to respond.

"I saw you two fly away and I'm hoping that you finally got it out in the open?" Eren is amused to finally see the Stone man showing discomfort under him, he shall treasure this rare event.

"Erm, err, we didn't do what Garrus did" Alan blurted out, Eren certainly hoped not, he would have to kill him if that was the case.

"But you admitted to each other?" taking in satisfaction that he's looking at Alan's face like he's a deer in front of an arrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Alan muttered receiving a nodding smile, ok he's expecting it "Wait you didn't put a bet on us, did you?" raising a chuckle out of Eren.

"No bets, I just want her to be happy. I'm happy for both you and Mikasa" Eren turning to head back in "Just one thing, don't hurt her or I be forced to beat the shit out of you" half-jokingly and half serious on his announcement.

Taking that as Eren's blessing he chuckled "I doubt you have the chance after Mikasa finishes with me" Alan joked returning to his bed.

Eren frowned, now that Mikasa finally confessed to him and the feelings returned, he's now worried what would happen to them when they graduate, knowing he wants to join the survey corps, Mikasa would follow him. Alan might follow as well, shaking his head at the thought, at least there's happiness in Mikasa that he couldn't give. It's like they was born at the right moment for their paths to cross, to fill the emptiness that only they can fill.

Resting his head knowing that some beauty was formed in the night.

**AN: Sorry for the pause of update, needed a break and inspiration to form this chapter down to the point I'm satisfied with it. Enjoy this chapter :)**


	14. Dreams and Promises

**Dreams and Promises**

The weeks are closing in, until the day they would depart and join their respective regiments. Since the day that both Alan and Mikasa opened their feelings towards one another and became a thing in Garrus's words, Eren noticed how the two smiled a lot more, their emotions no longer hiding behind defensive walls, this made him happy to see, more for Mikasa's sake, he hated that she stuck to him and only him, like cattle to a farmer. The influence that was given made as if her chains have been broken and she no longer needs to overbear towards Eren as much since that night in the house, the night he saved her life.

Reiner, also enjoyed his brothers new found spark, he has seen his rare smile when he was genuine, no stupid jokes but actual happiness, Reiner was proud of him to actually find someone to break him out of his shell, but he has the privilege to tease him from time to time, Brother privileges he would call it. His eyes now lingered on the beautiful Christa, such a goddess in her truest form.

A hand suddenly waved in front of Reiner's face "Earth to Reiner, is anyone living in there?" a familiar voice crept into his ears, giving the attention to the distraction of his affection, Christa simply smiled, her lovely charming, goddess smile 'Marry me' Reiner thought, unable to resist the smile crossing his lips.

"Sorry Christa, I was distracted" Smiling down to the beautiful blonde.

Giving her own smile "Reiner, you have been distracted again, I asked what regiment you would join when it's come to decide"

Blinking, he originally wanted to join the Military police but now too unsure what he wants, remembering the argument with Alan last night.

_"__What do you mean you asked to not be in the top ten?" Reiner demanded; his eyes narrowed._

_Alan holding his hands up in defence "It's my choice Reiner, I want to give the rest a better chance for a better life, unfair for me to join when others trained a lot harder than me"_

_Frustrated even more "Better life Alan? You know that I care for you not to have a better life, Your Duty as a soldier, comes first, yes help but not throw your chances to your original goal" Reiner growled._

_Bertholdt frantically checking the area now looking to Reiner with concern and worry "Reiner, maybe this is not the best conversation to have right now"_

_"__No Bert, I want to hear what he has to say, what of my Duty as a soldier?" Alan narrowing his eye's back._

_"__Ever since you declared your feelings towards Ackerman, you have forgotten why you want to become Military Police." Sneering at the man, he promised he would do what is right after the wall broke, yet Alan wants to abandon his ambition to help people from a better regiment. He is naturally gifted, why changing his mind now._

_"__She has nothing to do with this Reiner, she made me feel" Alan blurted out, Reiner's eyes widened, at the time he knew they had something but to this level?_

_"__You Love her, don't you?" Reiner asked. Alan only giving a sincere nod. Sighing "Alan, I don't want you hurt, ever since I found you, I don't want you to be that empty person again" laying his hand onto Alan's shoulder._

_"__I know Reiner, I'm glad you found me that day, but I know deep down, I won't achieve anything in the military Police"_

Snapping out the memory staring back down to Christa again "Sorry, I was just thinking of something" his grin coming back to show all is fine.

Christa frowned yet again "Your worried about Alan aren't you, well if you're in the top ten you can join the Military Police like you guys wanted, I know Alan would be number one with how good he is" smiling yet again. Reiner wanted her to more than anything to be in the top ten, far away from the dangers of the titans, yet he knew no matter what there's always a danger. Glancing to the corner of his eye, Bertholdt trying to gain his attention for a more private chat.

Heading to Bertholdt's way, cheered Christa up before leaving, now going for a private conversation with Bertholdt, knowing what it would be.

"Bertholdt, make this quick, in case we have people eavesdropping" Looking around his corner before returning his attention.

Nodding "I'm worried about Alan, he's happy, happier than I see him, yet if he finds out about…" Bertholdt being interrupted by Reiner.

"Bertholdt, do not worry about it, when the time comes" stopping his words, hesitant, his mind fighting within himself before the soldier beaten the warrior for the time being "He will be ok, as a soldier we will look out for each other, as my Brother I will watch him more, now enough before people starts to worry about us" smiling and tapping his shoulder before returning to the others.

Bertholdt's eyes chased after him, his brow furrowed in concern "Reiner you know it better than me, it will never last" he whispered to himself, he would hate to see those friends he grew close with be drawn into despair.

Not too far away but more secluded, Alan sat on the grass, overlooking the camp, in deep thought, Mikasa leaning on his shoulder, eye's closed, content with the moment they are currently sharing, she told Eren and Armin about her relationship, to her relief Armin and most importantly Eren was overjoyed at the news, both happy that Mikasa could find her own personal happiness in the world.

Her view has changed that night, when he recuperated her feelings, she felt joy she never felt, unwilling to let it go. There were times that they sneak to catch a kiss or two or do it mid spar, when she thought the man couldn't surprise he manages it, one example that came to mind how he catch her unawares during training, sneaking subtle kisses, that came quick as they go, yearning for his touch yet frustrates her, he knew it's effects, one thing she has learnt, he hates getting caught by surprise, but for her he makes an exception since he benefits from the surprise.

Sooner or later people caught on and start asking all types of questions, one time in during meal times Garrus sometimes wolf whistle their attention and start doing thrusting motions and grunts on top of the table, which usually gets stopped by Sasha who in turn snatch his foot causing the man to fall on his face. The questions was more of a personal nature, something Mikasa is uncomfortable and unwilling to answer since it's due to a line that shouldn't be easily crossed, not that Garrus cared since a few times he had been training naked, either he enjoys the freedom or likes the thrill of being caught.

Sensing her troubled mind, Alan gazed upon his beauty "Trouble on your mind?" Mikasa stirred from her mind, unwilling to pull away the comfort his shoulder provided.

"Nothing you can solve, more than likely nothing?" Mikasa simply said, unsure if he really can.

Raising his signature eye, cocking a cheeky grin "Try me, your problems are now my problems".

Amused, Mikasa also raised her own eye a sparkle of mischief glinted in her grey's "Alright then" pausing before starting "The girls at the barracks I bunk with, has said a few things, Mina seem disheartened that we are a thing as she would call it, seems she had a crush on you, Christa asked how it all went, how romantic, asking for details about how you treated me. Ymir…" A deep red blush formed on her cheeks, Alan confused at the reaction egged her to continue "She said I quote 'Eaten the forbidden fruit and rode him till dawn'"

Silence lingered, Alan's face unable to mask in shock 'That's a lot of problems', clearing his throat looking away "Maybe not all problems I can solve" his own cheeks reaching its own shade of red.

Mikasa laughed, a beautiful rare sound these days, she knew he would back away from this, yet her face sorrowed that in a few weeks, they must choose their regiment and the thought they might separate would be difficult for her since they have for a two months been a couple.

Lifting her chin for his dark blues to meet her greys "Hey what's the matter now?" noticing her dark thoughts.

"I… It's nothing" lowering her eyes, unable to speak her thoughts, Alan stared at her features, lost in his own thoughts, Mikasa noticed he was trying to read her, it's impossible to read her.

"Your worried about the day we choose our regiments?" snapping out of her gloom in surprise, he actually, read her. Nodding in confirmation "The same thought been through mine as well, you know I don't think we have to worry about it, I decided I'm heading into the Survey corps."

The call for the top ten isn't till tonight, the next day for the regiments. Surprised "I thought you would want to join the Military Police with your brother, you talked about it so much"

'You have no idea what I did' Alan mused "Well I feel a life of luxury would be a waste of my talents, plus someone has to help you keep Eren in check" winking at her direction, it's no secret Mikasa would follow Eren, family is important after all and Eren's behaviour spells disaster so it's obvious that she would want to look out for him.

Leaning into his shoulder once again, a small smile crept on her lips, feeling the need, leaning her head back to receive the incoming sneak attack, making him chuckle in between kisses. His laugh became more genuine when he's around her, Mikasa finds it more beautiful, not feeling empty knowing he be there with her each step of the way.

"Mikasa?" breaking the kissing frenzy to her dismay, gazing to his face, conflict in his eyes once more. Humming to his question, showing she is listening "Do you Love me?" blinking at his question, the conflict must be his insecurities, surprised that the strongest cadet, likeable by some, envied by others have insecurities, yet even she felt that he may not feel the same since their confession.

Reaching for his face, her greys meets dark blues "I will always Love you, remember when I said you fill a hole in me" receiving a nod in return "That hole is still whole only by you, I will never want to be apart from you, even death can't stop me" her eyes grew determined at that phrase, the titans will not take him away, neither would the plated titan that nearly took hm away all those years ago.

Chuckling at her newfound declaration "And I, you. Stupid question I'm sure but that feeling that I won't be enough tends to creep in" joking was his way of trying to avoid it, Mikasa saw right through it.

"Since I answered yours, may I ask one of you?" Mikasa inquired. Nodding "Eren mentioned one time that you promised Reiner you help him get back to his hometown"

His face fell at the question, she knew he would answer, didn't expect to have the gloom to him.

"I owe Reiner, he is family to me as Eren is too you. I promised that we will take back the walls and return home, since I was alone before the walls fell, I believe we will find a home as well" smiling, Mikasa looking into his eye's holding a light of hope, her heart beats for his wish, a promise that she will help just to see him happy.

Smiling to him, planting one more kiss on his lips before the sound of ecstasy drawn their attention.

Rolling their eyes, looking to each other with mischievous eyes "What would you like to do Mikasa, surprise them or let Shadis have the honours?" Alan mused his hand to his chin as if in deep thought,

Mikasa did the same, whether if it is amusing "I believe the drill instructor should have the honours, he tends to enjoy catching those two in mid act".

Chuckling at their intentions, picked themselves up and head back to the barracks hand on hand, until seeing a figure moving in their direction, releasing their hands, they caught Shadis on his walks inside the compound.

"Sir, tree's in that direction, have fun sir" Alan called out, Shadis eyes hardened on the tree's in front, his smile grew with glee heading to the tree's where Alan pointed out.

"Alan you cruel blue balling Bastard" a familiar voice bellowed out, turning his head face to face with Reiner, moving into a brotherly hug "Garrus would despise you for that."

Chuckling "Reiner, the way they go at it, they put rabbits to shame" Alan mused, Mikasa calmly smiling at his jokes. Reiner eyeing at the two, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, maybe it's for the best, they need to focus on their training more then each other, at least you two are doing the opposite." Reiner grinned, he knew they sneak off for small private time, but not for that thing, Alan and Mikasa haven't toed that line as far as he is aware.

Rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah, I rather not train naked" Mikasa blushing at the thought, she definitely does not want people seeing him naked.

Hearing a high pitch scream and maniacal shouting Shadis found his prey, the sun was starting to set, before Reiner beckoned them to the mess hall. Its usual cheeriness went up in an uproar as Garrus was again marched in naked, with Sasha dressed, apparently Shadis has a nasty streak for Garrus since he's the only one naked for everything. Looking in the mess hall "Tonight would be your graduation and the Top ten announcement, tomorrow after midday will be the day you choose your regiments, rest well and be prepared for tonight" after speaking this he left leaving a few cries of relief knowing their training would be complete, Garrus being forced by Sasha to get dressed, not wanting him to appear stark naked before the whole crowd and the other instructors.

The night came quickly as Shadis called all cadets to the open area, as he prepared to announce the top ten.

Shadis bellowed "HANDS ON YOUR HEARTS"

As all cadets saluting, shouting Yes sir at the top of their lungs.

"For you trainees graduating today, three paths are now open before you" eyeing each graduate down "You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison! You can put your lives on the line, to fight the titans in their own territory as members of the Recon Corps! And you can serve the King by controlling the crowds and protecting order as members of the Military Police Brigade!"

All eyes hopeful yet knew what could come next "Of course, only the top ten with the top scores are allowed into the Military Police!"

Stood at the platform the Top Ten stood.

Tenth place stands Sasha Blouse, Ninth belonging to Garrus Dreiken to the crowds surprise, Connie Springer came Eighth, Marco Bott Seventh, Jean Kirstein Sixth, to Jean's dismay and irritation Eren Yeager took Fifth, Annie Leonhart taking Fourth, Bertholdt Hoover taking Third, Reiner Braun taking Second and to everyone's shock that Mikasa Ackerman took FIRST place.

All eyes wondering around for the strongest cadet, hidden amongst the crowd, Mikasa eyeing in front mask plastered her face in stone, yet her eyes scanned the crowd looking for him. Why? Why isn't he the number one, it was obvious how hard and masterful he trained, surpassing herself, the shock hit her hard, no doubt the others standing side by side was thinking the same.

Being Dismissed, as everyone head to the mess hall, for their last meal as trainees' graduates.

"Hey Mikasa" Eren called out grabbing her attention "Can you believe it, we are in the top ten" Being cheerful about it, especially he beaten Jean. Noticing Mikasa frown "Hey your thinking of Alan are you?"

"Yes" she simply said before biting her lip and moving her scarf to her mouth, must be worrisome for her to resort to her scarf after so long "He didn't make it in the top ten"

Eren thought about it "You know that is strange I thought he would have took First place" looking over to the figure in front "Maybe we should ask him, Reiner wasn't happy with him last night, maybe that might be why?"

Heading to the tall figure belonging to Alan, reluctantly receiving his gaze before giving a grin "I take it you want an explanation?"

Both Mikasa and Eren nodded before their close friend sighed "I simply requested not to be in the top ten, wanting to give others the chance, be a waste on someone joining the recon corps" Alan chuckled.

Eren's eyes widened in surprise "Your joins the Survey corps? After that talk of wanting to join the Military police, but you could have done that even as top ten"

"He wanted to give someone else the chance" Mikasa simply stated, a small smile crept on her lips 'Selfless and brave' falling for him more. It must be the reason why he asked that question in case she doubts his decisions and also why he said not to worry about it, he must have done this a while back, hence why Shadis wasn't keeping an eye on him as much during his training.

Ymir wasn't too happy, she slacked off at the remaining weeks so Christa could access the Military police but then again, she didn't expect Dreiken and Blouse to be in the top ten after their sex fest. She would have to keep Christa safe furthermore.

In the mess hall again, people are celebrating in full swing after graduation, laughter in the air spirits are high as many talked about which regiment, they are to join.

"Well it's obvious, I'm be heading to the life of luxury in the interior" Jean boasted gaining the ire from Eren "I rather have suicidal bastards join the Survey Corps if they wish to have a death wish"

Clenching his fist, Mikasa seeing the rage in the emeralds.

Thomas broke the tension asking Eren "Why don't you want to join the Military police; you got the top ten so why not?"

Looking down at his food, heaving a sigh from some listeners, wanting to hear his thoughts "I've been dead set on my goal from the very beginning" breathing once more, Mikasa and Armin smiling contently "I didn't train to live comfortably within the Interior, I worked this hard to fight the titans."

Thomas surprised "But you can't possibly WIN!" gaining the attention from the bigger crowd, Alan and his group included. "We have lost more than twenty percent of our entire population already against the titans, mankind doesn't stand a chance against them"

What was once a high-spirited joyous crowd, turned silent at the thought of the titans, they avoided of thinking against, the truth was there, no matter where they be, the titans would win if they were to attack again. 'That just ruined the moment' Garrus sneered at the thought, rather not want to think about it. Garrus is dead set to be far away from them, even Sasha is heading to the interior, with the promise of meat of course.

"So?" a simple answer from Eren, all eyes now looked to him "You're just giving up because you think you can't win? It's true we suffered only defeats so far. That's because we knew hardly anything about them!" gaining few heads to bow ins silence and thought, absorbing his words in "We can't defeat them with sheer numbers. We may have Lost but the knowledge we obtain from those battles is our guiding beacon of hope." Clenching his fists at the thought of the senseless sacrifices made years ago, when they sent thousands to die to 'regain' wall maria "Yet you'd discard the tactical progress bought by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices, just to serve up on a silver platter? You got to be kidding me" Mikasa seeing the fire burning brightly in the emeralds as Eren face grew not of anger but of determination "I'll kill every last one of them and break free of these walls! That is my Dream! Mankind hasn't lost everything yet!"

Silence lingered until Eren ran out with Mikasa and Armin in toe.

Jean watching the commotion "I rather still go inwards, rather than die outside the walls" muttering angrily to himself.

Alan, Bertholdt and Reiner watched as their eyes followed them leave. Turning to the two "Well that was something" Alan admitted taking a swig from his cup "Least he stuck to his dreams, to the very end at least" He respected Eren, he respected him to stick to his dreams.

Hearing this Garrus piped up "So what's your dream then Braun number two?" raising an eye to another random nickname given.

Thinking into the question "My Dream is to get back home, well retake the wall and get Reiner and Bertholdt back to their hometown."

Nodding "Is Ackerman going to be in that dream now?" the next question stopped his train of thought, remembering back to her love given freely as the birds that flew in the sky.

Looking up his eyes meeting his black one's "Yes, if she wants too". Garrus nodding, satisfied at the answer, head back to the table where his friends plus Sasha and Connie, the Idiot table he likes to muse to himself yet really can't say it out loud since said Idiot is on top of him in ranking.

Bertholdt smiled at the dream Alan confessed, happy that he's still there with them after their time together "You should see your lady before we retire for the night" Reiner already heading to Christa's direction, the small blonde smiled warming at him.

"What of you Bert? Hate to leave you on your own" Alan teased his eyes darted back to Annie and Bert, having the man stutter and blush. "Go to her and be in her presence, I expect she would enjoy it more". Nodding Bertholdt joined Annie who only accepts his presence with a small smile. 'When are they going to confess' Alan wondered, he's aware of Bertholdt's, possibly Annie feels the same, but they will never know until Bert picks up the courage. Smiling after his friend and now heeding his advice heads outside, hearing on Armin's and Mikasa's declaration of joining Eren to the Survey Corps. Eren now wanting them to follow because of him but only by their own free will.

His speech did have a major effect on the people inside now second guessing their decisions, Eren now noticing his presence "Hey Alan, are you joining the Survey Corps?"

Smiling knowingly the question would follow "Yeah I thought about it way before you asked that question, Mikasa knows and now you do" grinning. Mikasa smiles at his presence and voice. "but you are right Eren, we shouldn't dishonour the sacrifices made to this point, we will take the fight to the titans and we will be free" Eren nodding and smiling at the understanding made between the two.

"Well least now we know you be there, the titans won't stand a chance" Eren declared, causing the group to laugh.

"One man wouldn't be enough, if we have soldiers with balls like you have, we will beat them for sure" Alan retorted, Eren beaming with even more fire.

"Come one they last day is tomorrow, we have to be on the walls anyways before we join the regiments" Armin stated, wanting this mood to stay as the group laughed.

As the group retired to bed, Alan pulled out his diary and starts to write, Armin intently watching.

"What do you write in there Alan?" Armin asked, watching Alan pause mid-sentence, as he looks up to the Light Blue eyed blonde.

"Thoughts, feelings, when the urge calls for it, draw like crazy" Alan joked, Armin chuckled quietly not wanting to disturb the others sleep.

"Eren see's you as a brother in way now, since you made Mikasa smile more" out the blue Armin blurted out, that gained Alan's attention. "He was saying that last night when you and Mikasa wasn't together, I thought you would know, we have your back, not as much Mikasa would have though" joking. But seeing his faced sullen "What's wrong Alan?"

"Yeah, but I fear that Mikasa would be forced in a difficult situation in the corps." Armin nodding in understanding. waiting for his voice to continue "It would be dangerous, I would not put her in a position where she has to choose between Eren and me" his eyes returning to his page, writing.

"What would you have said to her if she was" Stopping Alan yet again.

"I tell her to go with her heart and what's most important. I want her to be happy, but I promise to avoid as much as possible not to put her in that position in the first place" before returning into the pages, Armin assumed that the conversation is over, went to his slumber.

Eren wide awake, smiled at his friend/brother. Before returning into his own slumber.

The sun is blazing upon the top of the walls as the group stationed there, Garrus grunting at the cannon placed with Thomas heaving the cannonball into his arms. Hearing an exclamation within the group.

"Wait what?" Eren called out "Connie your joining the Survey corps? What about the Military police?"

Connie was hammering away at the cannon, refusing to look "Yeah I know…" before he can continue Mina came from behind.

"Your speech might have convinced him yesterday" Mina chuckled, receiving a disgruntled shout from Connie.

"Shut up! It's my decision, this genius can change his mind by himself you know" Connie blushing at the obvious statement, apparently everyone seems convinced even Garrus. Apparently Garrus, felt it's just right to do so. Maybe it's Sasha's changing her mind, they will never know.

"Can not wait for the time to come to leave this damn, stupid, WALL" grunted after each word as he moves the cannon into position. Watching over to Alan peering over the wall, watching below. "Oi Braun who never made top ten, you see any lovers down there?" calling out, making the man to turn his head raising his eye.

"Dreiken, the day I find a date with a titan is the day you join the survey corps, plus I doubt Mikasa would enjoy the thought of me taking on a titan lover" Alan called back, causing the group to laugh.

Eren and Mina was in conversation as they cleaned some weapons stationed by the stockpile until seeing Sasha creeping towards them.

"Hey guys, look what I manage to borrow from the officers morning rations" pulling out cooked meat from underneath her jacket. The group stood in shock, Mina and Thomas looking around for officers as Sasha held the meat for the whole world to see.

"What the Fuck! Shit breath" pushing the meat back into her jacket "You trying to fuck up our chances of the interior the chances of top-quality meat?" anger and concern etching his face hoping meat would deter more stupid actions from the woman.

"What I manage to acquire this through natural means" Sasha sheepishly replied 'More like stole or fucked for it' Garrus thought not amused that his woman would do something stupid, not surprised but stupid on this day of all days.

"Why do you have that anyways" Eren asked noticing Alan stretching his arm upwards still looking out to titan territory 'He's eager to fight' Eren thought, there be more of that when they join the Survey corps.

"Well I thought we have some meat before our victory of reclaiming wall Maria, where we get plentiful of meat" Sasha again reasoned as the group relaxed. All agreeing that they would have some to the thought of having more meat, or maybe the chance to eat the meat. 'Meat is a delicacy in these parts' Garrus mused.

"I eat to that; you want some Braun?" Thomas called, only to Alan to look back.

"Nah your good. Just looking for lovers as Garrus suggested" receiving a 'fuck you' from the man. Alan proceed to turn his back looking at the display with his arms behind his back.

"Your loss Braun" Garrus called out, no watching Sasha cutting a piece of meat "Don't be greedy Shit Breath, or no meat for you" causing Sasha to look up her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Which meat are you refusing me?" smirking at his stuttering state, causing the group to snicker.

"Both if you say that again" Garrus stutter, embarrassed but simply gave her a small smile at her cheek, damn he loves that crazy woman. Knowing she loves him all the same.

Alan looked at the group, smiling before his frown formed as looking out towards the outerwall and Nods.

Eren shaking his head at the comical duo now looking over the city of Trost, smiling with newfound determination.

'Five years have passed since then. Mankind is regaining its dignity. We Can Win. Mankind's Counterattack begins now!'

Eren thought as the wind blew hard suddenly a bolt of lightning, a yellow flash struck behind the wall in titan territory, turning his emeralds, fear and shock stilled within the group. As they stared at the very creature that cause the walls to fall many years ago.

The Colossal Titan has returned.


	15. Fall of Wall Rose

**Fall of Wall Rose**

The group stationed on the wall stood in fear, gazing into the eyes of the Colossal Titan, towering over them as if they insignificant to him, having a closer look it's eyes sharp, it's bone morph over showing much of flesh, the steam protruding from it's very being as if the God of Destruction has come to annihilate them all, it's head rearing towards Alan. Eyes connecting.

Upon realisation "Everyone Ge…" before Alan can yell anymore a ferocious gust of steam engulfed the upper layer of the wall sweeping the soldiers like ants, debris of the cannons hurled into the city below. Regaining his bearings, he initiated his hooks clinging to the walls watching Garrus being flung off, dazed but unable to react, Eren and the others watched in horror as Garrus fell to the floor below.

"GARRUS! Don't worry I'm coming to save you" Sasha called out, fear sweeping over her, she is not letting her favourite meal in the whole world go, she rather kill all the titans before that happens.

Sasha instantly unhooked running down the stone walls, as if her life depended herself to save him, in the nick of time, launched the hook into his leg, bringing him out in his dazed state to fits of pain and anger as the hook latched onto his ass.

"GAH, MOTHERFUCKING, HOOK IN MY FUCKING ASS!" Garrus raged, as he flinches from the pain that originated on his hind quarters.

"Sorry Garrus, just stay still Garrus, if you move you won't be able to regain control of yourself" Sasha cried out, thankful that he is now fully conscious.

"SAY THAT TO MY ASS SHITBREATH!" Garrus cried out. Relieved that he isn't dead, not so relieved to have the hook nicking his arse, clinging onto both skin and fabric of his belt.

Garrus looked down dangling to see the steam clearing below, fear sketched across his face, seeing a hole at the base of the wall.

The wall Rose have been breached, by the impact of the Colossal foot.

Eren, eye's glared upwards filled with rage of the titan that destroyed his home, drawing swords "Come on, the biggest threat to humanity is up there, we can end this NOW!" zooming with full ferocity and determination to the top.

"EREN! Alan called out, staring at the others "You guys, warn the others, Sasha, Thomas help Garrus! I will help Eren" sooner launching himself forward, after bellowing the command, flying through the steam to land next to Eren, facing the Colossal Titan.

His mind is racing for a strategy, he can't allow this to happen again. Looking to Eren, his face contorted in blind rage.

"Hello there. Remember me, you, big bastard" raged Eren, not noticing the arm swinging towards him, luckily Alan flung himself ramming Eren off the wall before the arm could strike true at him.

Both flinging flying through the air as they avoid the attacks of the colossal titan, it's arms heavily heaving to their direction as they manoeuvre past, Alan meeting its eyes once again as he flew pass, the eyes following his movement. Alan to break contact to see Eren flinging himself downwards, taking opportunity for the distraction Alan is providing to launch into the air for a strike to end the creature once and for all.

"Eren. NOW!" Alan screamed releasing his hook into the flesh of the titan, watching Eren flying high aiming to strike the nape, before he can launch his final attack, the Colossal titan heaved out a massive gust of steam blinding the two, forcing Alan to swing low to the middle side of the titan to avoid it's revolting steam, Eren clinging on forced himself to charge through the suffocating heat of the steam only to find the Colossal titan disappeared in thin air shock took him by surprise.

About to fall uncontrollably Eren hooked onto the wall landing to its side with a heavy impact, only seeing where the titan stood with a huge hole penetrating its very walls. Catching sight of Alan just below. "Alan where did it go?" only to see the man panting for breath.

"I don't know it just disappeared. Like five years ago" Alan looking around, breathing heavily. "Let's get back up" Eren nodding back in response, before heading to the top of the wall.

Thomas and Garrus with Connie standing there.

"Did you get the thing?" Thomas cried out, seeing the titan disappear in thin air.

Both Eren and Alan shook their head, dismayed that they couldn't take it down. "It just disappeared right before I could reach it. I'm sorry I failed" Eren muttered, receiving a pat on the shoulder by Garrus.

"Don't beat yourself over it, both of you. We all were paralyzed in fear" Garrus reinsured wincing in pain from the rear.

"How's the Ass Dreiken?" Connie asked, obviously it's a stupid question, as he received the stares from his fellows.

"A pain in the ass, literally, but I can still fight, luckily Sasha caught my belt, but the hook scratched one of my greatest assets" Garrus joked, seeing Sasha not too far, smiling at his humour.

Suddenly two senior soldiers landed next to the group their insignia bearing two roses of the Garrison regiment.

The older gruff looking soldier turns to their attention "You lot return to HQ immediately" satisfied with the unanimous shouts of Yes sir, before he and his partner head out the other side of the wall, to investigate on the damage of the hole created by the Colossal Titan and to delay any titans that attempts to enter through

'A brave effort but not enough' Alan thought, as he activated his ODM as the group flew to HQ, the Alarms raised, he remembers the exercise they done in this very town, as the citizens lazily strolled to the evacuation gate, even though the titans are very tall wooden imitation with sand bags strapped to their necks. He hated that exercise knowing that when the actual incident happens, they won't be organised and orderly, it be chaos.

The very citizens frantically dragging children and leaving the slower elderly or people behind in a panic, not wanting to meet the same fate as the citizens of Shinganshia the last time the Colossal titan appeared, which means the two Armoured titans will soon be nearby. Soothing his thoughts on the matter, as synchronised jumps and flying of the group, ignoring the panic as some cadets and Garrison soldiers, attempting to retain order of the populace.

Inside the HQ a light brown-haired man, eyes sunken with a constant expression of worry etched on his face was bellowing orders like a wounded boar, at the cadets, he knew what's at stake. Formulating the plan on whim, not expecting and very unprepared for this sudden attack from the enemy.

The Garrison Soldiers would be the Vanguard at the front where the hole exists, fending off the titans that pours into the city. The Cadets will hold the centre of the city, picking off any that would get past the vanguard, at the very rear the Elite soldiers of the garrison would attend to the evacuation and defend the citizens.

On paper it's a well formulated plan, according to Armin, "With the elite protecting the rear and citizens it's up to us to beat those titans and slaughter them all" Eren sneered, itching to take the fight to them, Jean and Garrus rolled their eyes annoyed by this reaction.

"Hey, if you want to jump into battle with that mind set, you might as well just jump into the titans mouth" Jean sneered, irritated by the guy's constant death wish, Infuriating Eren as he about to move before being held back by Mikasa.

"Eren, you must calm" Mikasa spoke, not wanting for her brother to do something rash. Eren spinning his head to her as if she's asking something incredibly stupid. "I don't want you to do something you will regret"

"Jean's right, you need a level head on this one, this is no training dummy that stands still, but an actual titan that zones in on humans like it's a feast" Alan spoke, his face stoic, catching the eyes of Reiner and co, he nodded to them. "Besides if you kill all the titans, then there wouldn't be left for me" his grin formed along with his signature eye raising. That remark slightly calmed Eren, nodding in thought.

"Your right, got to keep focus, this is what we trained for and hell I'm not going to waste time about it when there's titans out there killing people" Eren countered.

The worry looking man now known as Captain Kitz put the cadets into groups of four, ordering their positions within the city and to hold it at all costs until the citizens are evacuated. Some groups of cadets are stationed within the HQ as the reinforcements of gas and blades whenever the field soldiers ran out.

They haven't faced titans in years, only soldiers capable in fighting against them are the veterans in the survey corps who fight every day against the monstrous beasts, the Garrison and the cadets wouldn't handle the fear, when they come face with them.

It's going to be a blood bath.

"Eren, we should stick together, and we can watch out for each other" Mikasa requested, Eren's eyes raised in question. Mikasa knew that Eren's temper would get the better of him, making blind to everything around him.

Still aggravated from jean's comments early "Dammit Mikasa, I can handle myself, we trained for this for our entire lives"

Before Mikasa can say anymore, A senior Garrison soldier rushed towards them, the time against them. "Ackerman You are to be with the Elite squad to the rear protecting the citizens" ordering before heading out.

"But I…" Mikasa shocked by the sudden order, not wanting to be away from Eren or Alan, suddenly have Eren in her face, anger in his eyes.

"Mikasa. Do as your ordered, do your job and when the civilians are taken care of then you can help us, don't put your personal feelings first when there's bigger things to worry about" Eren seethed, not wanting Mikasa to be disobey order on the first day of serious action, Mikasa eyes lowered in shame for allowing to do so. With a simple nod Eren turned tail to his group, getting ready for their part to play.

Mikasa stood there, closing her eyes as her she lifts her scarf up to her face, until a warm presence embraces around her, feeling his chin pressed against her forehead. Looking up to the Dark blues, she had fallen for.

"Do what you can Mikasa" his voice soothes her mind as it calms her nerves with the incident he just witnessed "Just be safe". Planting a small kiss on her lips, sending a tingling sensation down her spine, yearning for it to never end.

"Look out for Eren for me and please, stay safe for me" her voice cracking not wanting to be apart, his smile grew, and his brow raised, making her smile in return.

"It's going to take more than a few titans to take me down" Amused with his confidence, smiling before turning to do her part in the battle.

The City from afar looks peaceful, yet the titans roamed seeing their heads towering over the buildings. One titan holding onto a screaming cadet, frightened and realising her end is near to a fate she could not resist crying for help, to non that would come, shifting her head to see a fellow being chomped right in half as the titan discards the lower body like rubbish, blood dripped from it's discarded corpse as another head devoured, blood oozing out of the titan's mouth. Her last thoughts of that of her mother and her home-made apple pie, crying as her body inches closer to the jaws of her demise. In a flash second, she found herself crumbling to the ground as the titan's arms was cut from the owner in a swift motion. Seeing a lone cadet spinning, slashing and dancing around the titan with its smiles gazing to the attacker, who prevented it's meal.

Before the titan get a chance to move, its nape cut deep, sending down for only it to disintegrate as it dies. The Cadet, in shock at the close call, as she watches the lone cadet zooms pass to another titan dispatching it with ease. A sudden thump landed next to her as she yelps in fear, only to have a hand extended to help her up.

Garrus got the frightened woman up, "Hey you ok?" obviously she's not ok mentally after watching her squad get eaten, hell she even nearly got eaten herself.

"I'm, I'm ok, just not…" The cadet looked at the corpses of her squad, they gotten ambushed. "How did the titans get this close to the centre?"

Garrus frowned "The vanguard been taken out, apparently we lowly cadets are left to defend until the civilians are evacuated" it goes to show that you can easily die when given into fear, he assumed that's what happened to the vanguard, senior veterans his ass, only good thought he can make is that he's still alive.

The cadet looking to the assaulter "Who is that guy?" staring in awe at his speed and strength, Garrus only grunted muttering something about show off, his attention directed to two other cadets, heading towards his location.

"Dorian, Marcus get this lady back to HQ" the other two of his friends eagerly do so, wanting to be far away. Garrus grimaced at their behaviour, ever since the mountain, they grew distance and Bruno is the only person he can trust in his little tad bit of close friends. Speaking of who.

"Garrus, titans to our left, they seem to be ignoring us for the time being" Bruno called out, watching another titan fall with ease, as the assaulter flew, dispatching yet another. "Think we might win this, if he keeps this up" Bruno grinned.

"Yeah, yeah let's try and assist him, he might be running out of gas" Garrus frowned, he knew the flier is skilled, but he didn't know he's that good, it's like he faced titans before, the way he manoeuvres around their grasps, ripping the flesh to shreds for any hands that comes close before annihilating them. Garrus had a shiver run down his spine as the guy's face is like stone, his eye's extremely focused as if he became possessed as he dodged a flying titan as it tried to bite him from behind. It's like he's the hunter and the titans are his prey. The two cowards left with the wounded cadet leaving Garrus and Bruno to attempt to assist the strongest cadet.

Mind empty from all thoughts, breath is slow and calm, his blood screeching, all is silent to him. It's as if he can see and feel everything from a bird's eye view, knowing where the titans are, only sound that takes his notice is the cries of help. He must save as many as he could, butcher any who comes close. Yet the feeling in his gut scolded his actions, yet his heart praised it. Another internal conflict resides in him, his power and blood, his instincts, he is too much to control without losing himself. Thinking of Reiner, Mikasa and the Armoured Titan is what holding him back from taking his father's knife to hand. Alan landed on top of a tower, breathing slowly, scanning the field, the area they are in, cleared of danger, he gave himself pause to rest, checking on his blades and gas. Hearing a light thud as the two landed nearby, marvelling at the steam protruding from the titans he fell.

"Damn Braun, what the hell got into you" Bruno gaped in awe, from on top he could see the titans, five or six steam rising as their flesh disintegrate.

"Never mind that, how much gas and blades did you use up" Garrus demanded, he's a clever one. Always thinking ahead when seeing that ferocity, Alan respects that from him. Gazing down to his gas, he didn't use that much since he used his momentum and speed to get from one location to another, using the gas to push him to the right direction. His blades need replacing though, titan flesh seemed more durable when slicing their arms into a million pieces.

"Gas, I'm ok with, the blades..." As Alan said this discarded the damaged blades to quiver a new set into it's handles, sheathing the new weapons of titan destruction.

Garrus narrowing his eyes, grabbed his side to look at the canisters, for a split second it's like his brain went into overload, seeing how much he used. "Bullshit, how did you not use that much gas, I half expect you to be half empty" gotten more annoyed when Alan only shrugged with his cocky smirk and his damn signature eye raise. 'Cocky Bastard' the only words to ever come to Garrus's mind.

"Are the civilians evacuated yet?" Bruno wondered, usually when they have been evacuated, they could retreat to the walls from the reach of the titans.

"Maybe some fat bastard, blocking the gate" Garrus mused, receiving a chuckle from his audience, except for the titan coming towards them, that guy is always smiling. "Let's go wipe that smile from his face" Garrus charging towards the titan, Bruno in tow. Meanwhile Alan hanged back, something made him stop from moving forward, curious if they can survive or something else stopped him. Scanning the area, he saw two titans bounding through towards the rear. 'Looks like they caught scent of a more appetizing buffet' deciding to go after them seeing no one else would. Becoming the lone wolf once again, hunting his prey in his little playground.

At the rear gate, Garrus would have been amused as said fat Bastard tried to push his inventory through the gate, a wealthy merchant, having his goons and rallying the populace to save his merchandise, even threatened a few with his connections if they don't help or hinder him. A rumble stopped their actions. Around the corner of the street a titan charging towards the now panic crowd, intending to get closer, its eyes squinting, teeth bare as it hungrily moved towards them, three Elite tried to keep up with the abnormal.

"Damn it, how is this thing faster than us" Rico, a small white-haired woman, wearing glasses for measure, grunted as she swoops building after building, attempt to get a good angle onto the titan. "We are supposed to be Elite" frustrated that the possibility that they could fail their mission.

Suddenly a flash of raven black sped past them, taking its ankles, the titan fell sliding towards the crowd, mouth wide open, ready to gobble any unfortunate soul, until the raven haired woman slashed its nape, killing it by inches from the frightened crowd.

Landing on top of the head, Mikasa gazed down in shock that the civilians are still there, now fixed on the huge wagon blocking their only escape.

"What are you doing? You meant to be escaping" Mikasa asked out loud, unable to contain her shock, her emotions free on her face since her heart is open.

"They are not going anywhere until I get my stock through first, so do what your paid for and help!" Demanded the merchant, annoyed that the soldier before him still standing there.

"Many sacrifice their lives so you could escape" Now jumping off the titans steaming head, Mikasa slowly walking forward, her eyes now darkening at the sad man in front of her, the crowd opening for her.

"Who cares, you are all paid to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good" Lifting his chin up as if looking down on her, if Alan was here he would have beaten him black and blue if someone talked to her like that, Mikasa revelled in that thought for just a moment, but Alan isn't here.

Tilting her head "Greater good?" before plunging her blade into the bags behind him.

The merchant's eyes widened in fear but regained his composure quickly "You do as you told, since I pay your damn wages. Help or I have you punished" now roaring, forget beating him black and blue, Alan would have killed him.

Raising her right blade to his throat, drinking in the fear he is now releasing. "Can't be punished by a dead man, can I?" the question was a threat, her aura soars through, the merchant's goons holding back in fear for their own lives. A contest of wills before the merchant relented and order the cart to be moved.

Another scream drawn their attention as a second Abnormal came bounding in, taking everyone unawares.

Mikasa cursed herself to be distracted, before she can react, the titan fell before her. To her amusement, the titan fell with a soldier riding it's head like a board as it slides towards them, her heart skipped a beat recognising the saviour.

Grinning at the eyes laid before him, jumping down only to have Mikasa holding him into an embrace, arms wrapped round his neck as her head laid into his shoulder. "I should save you more often, if this keeps up" Alan joked, receiving a small smile from Mikasa.

"I was worried about you" Mikasa simply said, his brow raised in amusement.

"Mikasa worried over little old me, someone pinch me" laughing at the playful swat Mikasa gave him. "Good thing I came, I was hunting these two since the centre"

"The centre?" Mikasa now her brow raised, still not letting go her embrace. "What of Eren?"

Alan shook his head "Haven't seen him since the beginning, we were ordered to a different area than he was, I'm sure he's fine" confident that Eren is still alive, but his thoughts went to Reiner.

"I'm sure Reiner is fine as well, Bertholdt and Annie is with him" Mikasa calmly soothed him, reading his thoughts.

"Ok lovebirds, we got to get these civilians moving" causing the two to let go, red shades on their cheeks formed, a taller blonde man goes by the name as Ian Dietrich, amused at the sight, his face now grown stern "Thanks for the assist back there with that titan, we didn't see it coming" receiving a nod from the saviour "After the civilians are safe, head up to the wall"

Before departing Ian was stopped by Alan, "Sorry sir, I rather assist the others to retreat, my conscience wouldn't allow it if I leave them now"

Ian stood for a moment, letting the words sink for a while before approving "You're a damn good soldier, be careful out there" before drawing his own attention to the civilians.

"I'm coming with you Alan; I need to know Eren is safe" Mikasa blurted out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, let's get going, think these guys got it handled" Looking out to the city streets "We can take out any nearby titans, to ease the pressure off the retreat and civilians" receiving a nod from Mikasa, they head out to the centre where most the carnage is happening.

Of all the times that crazy, suicidal bastard has to disappear, it has to be when another titan pops out of nowhere. Garrus can feel his veins popping out of his skull, a team effort they say, can defeat anything as a group they say.

Two cowardly ran off with a woman, one decided he can take out more on his own. Luckily Bruno is with him, otherwise they both be dead. Just as they took out the titan nearby, Bruno looked over to see Alan speeding after two titans bounding to the rear.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Garrus gaped his eyes popping out of his skull, disbelief as he saw the arse of the idiot flying over building after the abnormals. Should that be the Elite problem, since they aren't in the thick of things.

"Titan incoming" Bruno alerted, to their displeasure it's beelining right towards them.

"Great, right Bruno, same as before whoever got the smiling bitch attention, the other take its legs out" Garrus ordered, least its one and not two, then they really be in trouble.

Moving in formations one taking one side, observing the titan's reaction, to his amusement the titan turned to Garrus, grinning he drawn its attention away from Bruno as he manoeuvred low, to swing back for uglies legs.

"Hey Ugly, I hate to disappoint, I already got a sexy woman" Garrus called out as the titan tried to reach for him "Plus your not my type" snickering at his own joke, waiting for Bruno to do his part.

Bruno zipped between its legs, before turning his body round to grapple on to one of its leg before igniting forward, slicing one leg off, narrowly avoiding the massive fall, skidding down on the ground. Taking this opportunity Garrus swooped from above and now it's their turn to beeline to its nape, making a nice, clean deep cut, killing the beast.

Laughing at their luck, surviving another titan. "So Garrus, how many was that now?" Bruno grinned, amused as his friend lifted his hand knocking down a finger or two down as if counting.

"Two, since Mr possessed took out what? Six?" Garrus deadpanned holding two fingers "Not that I mind, the less we have to deal with the better, but at least I know I can count on you to have my back"

Hearing a nearby thud noticing Connie and Sasha landed nearby, 'There's my celebration snogging" Garrus lightened up at the thought.

Connie looked around at amazement "You guys took out these two titans?" the steam from the distance indicating more dead titans still disintegrating "Did you kill those six titans over there?" eyes widening.

Chuckling at his surprise "Those two yes, those six, well let's say you can always tell if Alan came through" Bruno said, amused at Connie's blinking and thought process being slow.

"That was Alan? Damn I know he was good but that good? He might as well take them all on" Connie joked, while Sasha moved towards Garrus planting her lips against his, tongues dancing around each other Garrus hands wondered down holding onto het ass firmly receiving a slight squeal and laughter from the girl, Bruno and Connie groaning at the sight "Yeesh, I rather see another titan than that" receiving a middle finger from Garrus, still eating the mouth of the woman in his arms.

"How she tastes?" Bruno asked, causing the two to look at him.

"Shit" both spoke in unison, Garrus looking at Sasha as she looked back into his, laughing at their own joke as the realisation they said the same thing. Another groan came from Connie and Bruno.

Their short-lived happiness was suppressed from a high pitch scream, echoing from the distance. 'Either that's girl or a guy who needs to check if his balls dropped' Garrus grumbled in thought, if the titans wasn't around, they soon will be if they can hear noises, need to debate later if titans can hear people from a distance, save lives comes first.

The group head towards the location of the scream, to find Armin crouched on top of the roof against the tower wall connected, his eyes haunted, arms wrapped round his legs, unmoving.

Garrus ordered the others to check the perimeter, Jean and Marco soon landing nearby, theirs faces grim.

"Jean, how is everything?" Garrus asked, hoping for better news.

"HQ is overrun with titans, we low on gas and morale is low" Jean stated tapping his canisters for emphasis, nodding his head to other cadets now arriving, their eyes full of fear, sullen at the realisation they will die anytime soon, no gas means no hope.

Why has the reinforcements not resupplied them with the needed gas before the titans invaded HQ, that's what Garrus and Jean are thinking. Marco heading over to Armin to see if he is ok.

"Armin? Where are the others?" Marco asked, dreading the feeling as Armin's haunted look met his. They all dead. "I'm sorry Armin"

"Well shit." Garrus said "I'm impressed that the weakest in physical strength survived" looking to Jean "Looks like your right Jean" Causing he man to turn his attention to Garrus.

Upon realising what he meant, Jean grimed, he may have hated the suicidal bastard, doesn't mean he wanted him dead, especially to the titans. "How's your gas?" Jean changing subject, Garrus replying he's half empty, enough to get to HQ.

Hearing more thuds on nearby rooves, Reiner and co scanned the area, keeping their distance. 'Where is he?' the group are in synced on the feeling as they scanned the faces.

"He be alright, you saw how he took out the titans, it's like he's on a warpath" Annie stated, Bertholdt face holding a worried look until spotting two figures flying in sync to their area.

"Speak of the devil" Reiner smiled noticing his coming. Alan landing next to them, while Mikasa head to Armin instantly, fear and worry etched her face.

"You haven't seen Eren have you?" Alan inquired.

"No, sorry" Reiner spoke, his eyes glazed over to Alan, face hardening "Your gotten reckless, you have skill but going in alone against those titans" shuddering at the thought, before dragging Alan into a hug "Don't do that again, as soldiers we should be watching out for each other" Alan returning the embrace as a brother should do.

"I try and leave some alive for you" Alan grinned "But still I have an awful feeling, so what have you found out?"

"Armin the only survivor of his group, surprising as he is weak, that he had some skill or he is a coward and left them to die" Annie bluntly stated before Reiner chastised her choice her words, receiving a frown in return. If Armin is the only survivor, then that means, Alan's heart went heavy, now his gaze scanned for Mikasa, laying onto her, his heart sank.

Mina, Thomas and Eren. Friends that are loss needlessly, if he was in their area, maybe he could have saved them, but he is only one man, clenching his fists, his face stoic at the thought but his gaze never left Mikasa's, yearning to comfort her but at the moment, it is not the time, so he kept his distance knowing if he were to go to her, she will fall into despair yet her look is what kept his attention.

Her face stoic and hard as stone, as she looked upon the HQ now beginning to cover in titans, but in her eyes, Alan saw how fallen she had into despair, no spark of life, no hint of happiness, just uncontrolled grief. Her emotions stoned up behind her wall.

Mikasa can feel his gaze piercing her soul, but she refuse to meet them, knowing if she did, she will crumble, Alan knew that, she respected his decision to stay with Reiner and the group, for now she need to stay focused, she will mourn in Alan's arms later after they retake that the HQ and retreat to the walls. Heading to Armin.

"Armin, take a deep breath." Armin's eyes met hers, stifling his tears, Mikasa face still as stone "Now is not the time to be emotional" picking him up to his feet. "Stand up Armin"

Mikasa then proceeds to walk to where Marco is standing, Marco turned to Mikasa's call.

"Marco. If we take out the titans around HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Am I correct?" Mikasa casually asked walking through the crowd, all eyes on her, she can feel Alan's more as her heart beats with his.

Marco hesitating for a brief second before confirming they can, yet doubtful when they may have two strongest cadets there are too many titans to handle, he admired their strength, but everyone has their limits.

"We can do it" Mikasa sternly spoke, turning her eyes to the cadets. "I am strong, stronger than all of you I can kill all those titans there. Even if I am alone." She boldly spoke, her voice sound confident yet to Alan, her voice is grieving, Eren's death have hit her to her very core but yet he listened "you're either incompetent or your spineless cowards"

"Ouch" Garrus muttered, not amused with the choice of words, he even rolled his eyes as she said she is stronger than all of them, obviously she forgot about Mr take on the whole titans over there, listening to all her words. Bu reluctantly continued to listen to her speech.

A cadet had the gall to ask what she meant with her words, this must have lingered on everyone minds as she called them coward and unable to do anything. But it rallied the people behind her, unwilling for her to fight them on her own.

"If I can't then I'll just die" Mikasa simply said turning her back to them "But if I win, I Live, Unless I fight, I cannot win" then jumps off the building, heading towards the HQ with such speed.

Everyone watches her go, shocked, Alan frowned at the people, jumping off his building to join Mikasa.

"Hey, Alan!" Daz called out, his eyes watching two cadets fly away.

Jean, controlling his fear "your oratory skills are what's pathetic, Was that to shock us into action?" watching Mikasa go, her speech did not rally the troops as intended, Must be why Alan followed so quickly knowing that the cadets would stay behind.

Jeans face contorting into anger "It's all your fault Eren" before unsheathing his swords and raising his own. "Hey! Were we trained to let our comrades fight alone?" The attention now lying on him "At this rate, we're going to turn out to be spineless cowards!" now rushing along with Sasha, Bruno and Connie as they jump off in the charge.

"I am surprised those words even left your mouth" Hearing Garrus calling out to him, Jean smirked at his statement. Jean agreed that he is surprised with himself.

Garrus turned to the rest of the cadet "Hey cowards and weaklings! LET'S DO THIS!" raising his own sword before charging, some roared blades held high as the cadet's morale heightened joined the fray.

Alan, keeping up glancing behind him seeing the cadets roaring and flying with new found determination, smirking towards Jean and Garrus, 'looks like those two did the actual motivation' eyes now on Mikasa, worried for her, to those that are close to her she is not level headed, but drowning her emotions into action, that's dangerous and he has to make sure she stay safe.

Mikasa flew, as fast as Alan, killing any titans in her way with a single strike, swooping around a building into the next taking them out one by one.

Armin hearing the awe-struck cadets in front, his eyes trained on her ODM. 'She's using too much gas that why she's going too fast, Alan is using his momentum with skill, but even he would be useless without the agility the ODM provided' in an instant his eyes widened as his prediction came true as Mikasa fell and crash landed onto the roof, no surprise that Alan follows quickly.

This disheartened the group "KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" Jean commanded this is their only chance before getting more headway and getting closer to the HQ.

Landing on one building as a few titans moved towards them their paths blocked, Jean scanned quickly for a new route, with the two strongest no where in sight it's up to him to lead. His thoughts turned negative as gas is running extremely low.

Catching his eye a cadet hooks attached to the wall standing in the street, trying to shoot out non existent gas, the titans blocking their path walked hungrily to the vulnerable prey.

"Gah Help me!" the cadet screamed out trying to use his ODM to no success. Some Cadets ran pass Jean "Don't worry we coming to save you"

"NO DON'T!" Jean ordered knowing that they will die, but his words fell on deaf ears as few cadets jumped to the aid of one. In few sort instances the rescuers fell prey to the titans as they screamed for help as they are devoured.

Feeling a nudge Jean faced to Garrus "Jean this is our chance, while they are distracted, we can punch through" Jean didn't like that, Garrus intention is to let them die, but he knew sacrifices need to be made.

"MOVE FORWARD! THE HQ IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Jean roared, reluctant to leave the cadets to their deaths, the rest of the Cadets followed Jean's and Garrus's lead.

The fight is not over, if they do not fight then they can not win and they die trying if it means their victory.


	16. Titan Roar

**Titan Roar**

Nothing doesn't surprise her anymore, not even the moment her gas ran out, the impact as she land on the roof, bruising herself as she unconsciously rolled off said roof, feeling the gravity dragging her down, as she freefall down to the hard ground, keeping her eyes shut waiting for the next impact to hit her insides.

Nothing doesn't surprise her except the moment she felt something soft catching her in mid-air, opening her eyes to see that she was just moments from hitting the bricked floor, unwilling to look away from it, she can feel the warm gaze penetrating her very core. Silence lingered for a split second, as she roam her eyes over her own form and the arms that caught her, she was caught in bridal formation, her one canister outstretched behind his back, quite thankful that it did, because she couldn't bare hurting him due to her own sorrow.

Unable to resist, Grey meets Dark blue, and that moment her walls crumbled like paper, falling so easily, as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head into his shoulder and wept. Only this man can break her walls easily by simply staring, grateful for his silence as allowed her to stand on her own feet, still embracing, his arms wrapped round pressing his lips against her forehead and stood silently yet again.

His warm breath and presence sent comfort, comfort she needed, but never the right place to do so. Her heart sank as he removed his touch, pulling apart, to have some distance yet close until their eyes meet once more.

"I will be your strength, when you can no longer bare it" he simply said, his face as stone yet his eye's draw fire, fire she saw for the first time, wiping her tears away, before drawing his attention to the approaching titan.

Holding her behind his back, ready to charge to defend her, until another titan crashed through the wall on the other side. Cursing their luck Alan, darted back and forth deciding who to take out first, knowing that if he leaves Mikasa's side, she will die.

Clenching his teeth, he drew his knife from his leg, looking down at it with sheer determination "If this is my destiny, then I will Fight" handing an ODM blade to Mikasa for her to defend herself.

Not entirely sure what he planned to do with that knife, she draws breath and equipped the blade that was given, ready to make a stand.

A curdling scream came from the titan, surprising the soldiers in the middle, Alan's eyes bulged as the titan ran pass them, sending a fist into the opposing titan, knocking it to the floor, then to proceed to stomp on its nape. Its long shaggy hair covering the titan's eyes, it's ears pointy. The Rogue titan ignored them and heads out to attack the next titan its see's.

"Alan, what was that?" Mikasa manage to take control of her senses from a titan killing another titan.

"A means to get out of here" Alan said proceeding to connect his gas to Mikasa's, enough for both of them to get to the HQ. Not a lot left as he has to use much of his gas to stay in range of Mikasa on her uncontrolled state of sorrow earlier. Mikasa watched as he did this, her eyes never left the fighting titan, something felt familiar, disregarding the notion in her thoughts, frowned to Alan helping her once more due to her recklessness. She may have to thank Alan later in some way, her heart touched that he never left her side even in her moments of despair.

Climbing the side of the building, attempting to use little of the gas, not wanting to be stranded with the titans roaming about, Alan doubts that their new big friend will stick around to save them the second time, two thuds drawn their attention to see Connie and Armin, coming to their aid.

"Alan! Mikasa! You guys ok?" Connie shouted out, concerned and shocked by a titan beating the crap out of other titans "What is up with that titan in Garrus's terms 'Beating the shit out of them uglies'"

Armin nodding as well, "Whatever that thing is, we can use it to our advantage"

"In what way Armin?" Mikasa asked, eyes still transfixed on the titan, which is now moving the opposite direction.

"If we can draw that titan towards the HQ, we can have it take out the other titans" Armin deduced, using his genius, Alan racked his head through, he can see the genius and tactical advantage behind it, the problem is how to draw it to the HQ when it's going the opposite direction.

"Looks like I have to bait some titans" Alan murmured, checking on his gas "How much gas you guys can spare?" Alan looking up to Armin and Connie.

Checking his gas Connie grinned "I got some to spare, what you have in mind?" amused with the signature eye raise.

"You three stay here and watch the big guy, I try and wrangle a few titans to rouse that one up" Alan pointed towards the raging titan proceeding to stomp on the small three metre into a sack of meat.

"Alan I'm coming with you" Mikasa interjected, now wanting him to be on his own.

"Mikasa, I need you to protect Armin and Connie, no offense Connie" Connie just shrugged "Plus titans get drawn into a good crowd of people, no doubt that one is drawn to a good crowd of titans" Mikasa looking dejected but nodded to his request. It appears Alan wants her to be safe after the debacle that happened moments before, where her grief clouded her judgment, Mikasa knew she is still hurting and not that he doesn't trust her, he knew if he gave her a task to keep her mind off her grief like protecting Armin, the one last person close to family before him, he knew she wouldn't succumb to it and would defend Armin to her last.

Watching him fly off, Mikasa couldn't help but want to be with him, Alan is her remaining anchor in this world.

"Are you ok Mikasa?" Armin quietly asked, worried for her friend, she is still suffering inside, having an inkling that Alan wants Armin to protect her.

Mikasa eyes slightly shifted to Armin, given a slight nod, as she stays alert for any titans, the titan, running about searching for more titans to crush. Something at the back of her mind is screaming at her when looking at that titan, she just couldn't shake the feeling she knows it.

"Man, I hope Alan hurry up with those titans, I'm not comfortable sitting out in the open" Connie scanned around, nervous being out in the open, before he can say no more he heard a thunderous of steps and shouting coming from the HQ. Spinning themselves to the commotion, jaw dropping at the sight of Alan dodging hands and gnashing teeth, three titans scrambling to catch a tasty treat. Mikasa edging forward, ready to charge into the fray, with intent to kill, before Armin held her back with a glare, she thought he wouldn't make indicating not to do what he thinks she's going to do.

"Guys get that titan's attention, before these three decides to come after you" Alan shouted, diving under the legs as one of them pounced from above.

Without delay, the three chased after the rampaging titan, intending to gains it attention somehow.

Zipping building to building, being mindful on what little gas they have left. All efforts seem futile as flying in front, around for its head to rear at them, nothing. Armin getting anxious with little time they have left, Mikasa checking on Alan, worry plastering her face.

Connie irritated "Screw it" hooking onto the flesh, slicing the back of the titan. The Titan roared, it's attention finally given.

"CONNIE! You trying to make it our enemy" Armin screamed, seeing the titan turning its head round to them, it's eyes transfixed on the three titans. Bellowing in rage, charging towards the three titans.

The Raging Titan, hair long, covering its face, lunged forward pummelling the first titan, as it jaws nearly caught Alan's leg, sending it flying into the other two.

Alan, gasping for breath as he knelt on the roof nearby, it's easy to kill them but keeping their attention on you without killing them is a whole different matter, something he would not attempt again. Feeling something colliding from behind, the familiar face pressing against his neck, feeling the tears once again.

"Don't you ever do that again" Mikasa's tone dark and threatening "Or I will personally throw you into their jaws myself" her arms tightened around him.

Chuckling at her threat "Love you to Mika" staring at the Titan victorious over the three cows he drawn in, roaring before heading towards the HQ, seeing more titans to vanquish.

"Mika?" Mikasa eyes rose in amusement, wiping the tear that laid on her face.

Connie and Armin finally catching up "Good job Alan, now that's taken care of, let's get to the HQ, fast!" Connie cheered, eager to get to the inside of the building for a small amount of safety it provided for a moment.

"Agreed, we still have to make sure that titan gets there and not roam too far out" Armin countered receiving a groan from both Alan and Connie, Mikasa, silently smiled before chasing their temporary ally.

Near the HQ, the soldiers in the charged pushed forward, many have been taken in the retaking of the HQ. Bruno slicing the hand of the titan, holding onto one cadet, releasing it from its grip, with Sasha and Garrus swooping in to catch the falling soldier, they try and save lives as they go without the risk of getting eaten themselves. Those that are unable to save are the distraction, the tactic didn't sit well with Garrus but if they are stupid enough to get themselves into a situation they can't get out or saved from then they can be the temporary distraction, as they lead the rest through.

Crashing through the glass windows of the HQ, rolling onto their shoulders with the wounded man rolled over the floor, groaning in agony. Garrus looking up to Sasha, panting for breath, both smiling as they grasp the air with their lungs. Their eyes lingered until Bruno cleared his throat, feeling awkward in this little moment.

"Doubt this is the best time that you two, strip naked and fuck" Bruno snickered, receiving the glares from the two, Garrus looking around in the darkness of the room with the light from the broken windows.

His eyes transfixed on the blood smeared on the wall and a petrified girl that he saved earlier in the day.

"What happened?" Garrus asked wondering towards the petrified woman, until his eyes laid onto the dead cadet holding onto a rifle, his brains blown out of his skull. Pulling up his head, Garrus closed his eyes "Dammit Dorian" laying the dead man down, Garrus walking away placing his hand on his head as he collected his thoughts, how the fuck did this happen? He knew Dorian was a coward, but he couldn't believe he had the guts to off himself like that. Maybe he still be alive if they got to the HQ sooner.

Seeing his friend grief Bruno and Sasha moved over to him "Scarface, you ok?" Sasha asked, quietly, his sudden gloom unsettles her before gazing to the laid down dead cadet.

A sudden realisation hit Bruno instantly, his face turned to sorrow "Dorian. Dammit Dorian" Bruno crouched next to the dead. Looking up to the petrified woman "Where is the other one? The short one?" Bruno inquired; he has to know.

The girl whimpered, not wanting to relive those moments "T…Titans, they came, the other one escaped leaving us two to fend for ourselves. Where he is, I don't know"

'So, there is a chance that Marcus is still alive' Bruno thought not wanting to cling onto the possibility knowing their situation. "Garrus, Marcus could still be alive" Bruno called out to the grieving man, with Sasha toeing his movements.

"Could still be Alive?" Garrus scoffed "Have you seen out there? There's a good chance I be finding bits of him off some titans teeth"

"Garrus" cooed Sasha, her heart breaking at his grief, they may have gone apart, but they are still his childhood friends, that she was aware of.

Shaking from his stupor, another crash through the window came along with Jean and Marco, Reiner and his group and few others making through the lines of titans.

Seeing the situation and a few petrified cadets "What the fuck are you doing" Jean calmly asked, his face contorted to anger marching to one and grabbing one by the throat "Where the fuck are you guys, when we needed resupplies!" Jean demanded, Marco and Bruno trying to calm the furious man.

"We were scared, the titans surrounded the HQ and we just don't know what to do" The frightened cadet whimpered, fearing for his life as his throat gotten tighter.

"Do you realise how many lives you put at risk" Jean seethed tightening his hands.

"Oi Jean, release him" Garrus demanded, Jean snapping his head to him, realising what he was doing let go. The man scurried back to his hiding spot whimpering yet again.

"He may have shit himself some more" Garrus mused, his heart not in the joke as he looked at Dorians corpse.

"This is not the time for one your…" Jean shouted, until a massive bang, walls crumbling in front of Jean, His eyes widening as both Garrus and Jean are staring down two titans peering into the hole of the wall. The cadets running out the room, minus Marco, Connie, Sasha and Bruno, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and the petrified cadet watching in shock as a huge fist came flying into the side of the titan's face.

A huge roar bellowed through the room, another window smashed as Mikasa, Alan, Armin and Connie making an entrance.

"Alan!" Reiner called out grasping his forearm, which Alan happily accepts "Thought you be gone"

Chuckling "Nearly did if it weren't for the big guy" nodding to the rampaging titan outside.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck just happened" Garrus shouted, Jean a loss for words as they watch a titan, a fucking titan, beating the shit out of another titan.

"Are you blind? There's a titan, beating another titan" Connie pointed out, Garrus sharply looked at the bald-headed idiot, with an incredulous stare.

"Nooo? I didn't happen to notice, care to fill me in?" Garrus sarcastically retorted, it's clearly obvious that's not the answer he actually wanted.

"The titan just appeared out of nowhere, Garrus" Mikasa plainly spoke. Garrus scoffing at the statement disbelieving that a rogue titan happened to appear magiacllay.

"Just out of nowhere?" Reiner asked, glancing to Alan who can only nod in confirmation, what else can Alan say. Trusting Alan's actions more he simply gone into thought "It makes a nice change for us, rather it than us fighting" picking up the rifle discarded on the floor glancing to the corpse with a sorrowful expression.

Jean breaking out of his shock "Forget about that titan, lets get resupplied and use this chance to get out of here" Starting to head to the armoury, until the female cadet called out not to. Jean turning his gaze, an annoyed expression emitting out of his facial structure.

Marco calming the already tensed man, Bruno crouched next to the girl "What's your name?" his smile of reassurance, Bruno facial appearance is that of an older face, his jaw square, lacking no hair on his head, sporting a stubble.

"Izzy" the cadet replied, giving a meek smile of her own, but fallen sullen to the dead corpse next to her.

"Mind tell us why you stopped us from going to the armoury?" Bruno asked, all attention on little Izzy, a small figure, her hair golden brown with eye's green as the fields.

"The titans managed to get inside, trapping us from even doing anything" Izzy choked, only to have Bruno placing his arm on her shoulder, saying she did ok.

"Great, Titans can sneak in now?" Garrus even more annoyed with Sasha trying to calm him. Turning to Armin "ok genius, have a plan out if this mess?"

Armin stunned at his request, immediately having his head go into motion "First we need to head there first, see what we have at our disposal" Jean and Garrus nodding and ordered the crowd to follow.

"Alan a word" Annie asked Alan, intending to be at the back of the group, noticing Mikasa watching intently "Privately" Alan glancing to Mikasa, giving her a reassuring smile.

Mikasa wanted to be near him, she can't lose him not when he's the only one that understands her. Accepting his smile, calmed her anxiety and proceeds with the group, Bertholdt and Reiner in front, making sure that everyone is out the room, minus the two.

Sensing the mood as Reiner lifted his rifle "Hey guys, did you know there's a second weak spot?" Gaining Bruno's, Izzy's and Connie's attention "We can shove pointy things up their arse" receiving a few chuckles.

Christa smiling at his joke, sends flutters to his stomach "Reiner, don't be silly, I don't think that would work" giggling at the joke, to Ymir's dismay but kept her silence.

"You never know if you don't try" Reiner smirked, content that he lifted the mood in a few people.

Hearing from the front Garrus turned his head sideways to get a look "Perhaps you be the first to find out with these in the armoury" he coldly spoke, Reiner eyes narrowed, not forgetting what he planned a year ago concerning his brother. Bertholdt sensing this, say he happily try it with him, making Reiner laugh.

Glancing back seeing Alan and Annie finally catching up, Bertholdt whispered "How did it go?" looking to Annie.

Her expression softened for a bit "Fine Bertholdt, just having some information without interruptions" Content Bertholdt nodded as they make way down the stone staircase to the entrance of the armoury.

The room was small, rifles stack to the side with a wooden elevator hovering over a hole, hearing the louds thuds of titans roaming beneath. Alan carefully hoisted himself down to the rafters, even with Protests from the group, Mikasa more intently.

Armin taking in all information in front of him, asked Bertholdt for a pencil as Marco hands him a large piece of paper.

"Until Alan returns from below, I suggest that with the guns we have here, we bait them in with a large group on the elevator, maximum of 20, holding onto loaded guns as we lower ourselves into the main Armoury" Armin planned, some doubting the plan, while others nodded.

"Why wait for Alan?" Bruno inquired, knowing this is only half the plan.

"If I'm guessing right, he gone down to see how many titans there are" Armin deduced, doubt Alan went down to take them on, place is too small to manoeuvre easily, no matter how skilled. "Once we know how many are lurking about, that's when we have our top cadets, skilled enough to take them out from the rafters."

"Ah that's why you want confirmation on how many titans" Jean mused "Well lets hope that he gets back" Saying this, spotting fingers clinging on the edge, as his dark brown cropped hair scooted above, as the man heaved himself up 'Talk of the Devil' Jean mused.

Dusting himself off Alan, strolled to the group, as if all was normal, Mikasa holding herself back from asking if he's alright, only to be amused to his wink as if he thought of something.

"So how many titans are there?" jean asked, hoping for better news.

"Six 3 metre titans. Plus, a dozen of Rats" hearing a thud "Scratch down one rat" Alan mused, a few chuckles came from the audience, it's best to keep people's spirits raised due to the circumstances.

"Yes, the Rats are a huge threat to humanity" Garrus dryly spoke, receiving a nudge from Sasha to shut his mood killer. Garrus narrowing his eyes but decided to keep quiet.

"That makes things easier knowing how many we have to deal with" Armin nodded. "I suggest Annie, Connie, Sasha and Mikasa, Reiner and Alan take the titans"

Murmurs of agreement filled the small room "Those who are good shots with the rifle take up arms and fill the elevator. With the amount of people, it should draw the titans in and once they get close enough, shoot their eyes, blinding them and in that moment the ones on the rafters take them out in one strike, we can't afford mistakes" Armin concluded.

"Right, so we have to wait until we can smell the shit from their breaths?" Garrus confirmed "Let's see if we can compare Shit breath" receiving a punch in the gut, winding him, crouching on the floor. Some cadets cringed at the ferocity the punch came swinging. 'That got to hurt' Alan mused

"Carry on Scarface and you be fucking yourself after all this" Sasha seethed, not impressed that his mouth gone running again.

"Enough!" Jean exclaimed, patience running thin "You guys get onto the rafters, you have two minutes, then we be coming down. Those who good with a rifle, grab one and wait on Marco's mark"

All nodding, leaving Dreiken heaving on the floor, Bruno and Izzy hoisting him up, Izzy with a concern expression, Bruno not so surprised.

"Are they actually a thing?" Izzy asked, shocked that his 'woman' would do something like that.

Smiling at her naivety "You get used to it, you should know that they go at it like rabbits, I be surprised when we get out of here they be finding a retreat shag" Bruno mused, Izzy giggled at the thought.

The titans roamed beneath them, as Alan crept to a corner positioned near the elevator entrance. Nodding to Annie nearby, Reiner also, his face barely visible in the dimly lit room. The creaking of the Elevator slowly pulled down, witnessing the titans, turning their attention to the scrumptious banquet, inviting themselves in, their smiles remained widened, stomping towards the frightened cadets as their rifles aimed.

Inching closer, close enough to see the huge balls of the titan's eyes, some shaking ready to fire. Daz wetting himself, whimpering.

"Hold." Marco commanded, aiming down the sight "Hold". The titans inching closer, getting nearer that they can easily touch the wooden elevator with they want to. Garrus scrunching his face up, smelling the breath one seems to be eyeing him hungrily, jaws opening wide, giving out an even fouler stench. Yeah Sasha has a more pleasant breath than these monstrosities, not by much he joked to himself.

One cadet finger shaking on the trigger, calling out that they are getting closer, Marco waiting patiently until the titans walked into the right position before springing the trap. "FIRE" Marco shouted as the command was given, an eruption sounded in unison as the smoke clouded the area of gunpowder, as the bullets loaded penetrated the titans, giving off a scream as they clutched their eyes.

On the signal of the gun shots and screams, the six hiding in the rafts, sprung from their spots in perfect synchronisation, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Alan making their marks strikes true, unfortunately Connie and Sasha cut too light on the nape, causing the two titans to turn on them, their face dropping their smile 'Interesting they can do that' Garrus mused before seeing a Titan turning towards Sasha.

Sasha now backing into a corner, crying out that she is sorry for trying to kill it, Garrus, fear taken hold but bravery heaving out of him, leapt from the elevator, rifle in hand, rolling on his landing as some watch in awe, roaring towards the titan heading towards his lover, raising his rifle, ramming it into the titans hind quarters. As Annie just rescued Connie from one titan before it could grab him, the titan that Garrus penetrated, stood still, the whole room froze, watching the ordeal, Reiner watching in disbelief that his joke actually was taken seriously.

The titan reared its head, its face morphed into a sickening face as if it's really pissed off, turning itself to Garrus's direction deciding it wants him. 'Well shit' Garrus thought before backing away quickly as the titan now wanting to eat him.

In the nick of time Mikasa came flying in, swooping to its nape dispatching it. The titan fell forward with the rifle imbedded between its cheeks. Relief rush over Garrus as he laughed, soon to be pounced on Sasha as she embraces him and proceed crying that he been so stupid to do something like that.

Alan strolling to Reiner's side, his face like stone, their eyes meeting with a silence lingering between the two, before they howl in fits of laughter.

"I can't believe…" Alan holding his stomach leaning into Reiner "He just…" unable to form the words. Reiner unable to control his laughter as he feels tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bertholdt joined in as Alan had his arm around his neck, the three friends falling into a fit of laughter, being highly contagious few others nearby joined in. Even Annie chuckled. Garrus and Sasha on the floor, now with Sasha beating him and kissing him at the same time for saving her life and for being her idiot.

Jean chuckling "Well it confirms it is their weak spot to stopping them in their tracks" Marco chuckling beside him "Let's get resupplied Marco, these guys can sort themselves out" not wanting to ruin the moment.

Izzy standing next to Bruno, amused at Sasha and Garrus "Are you really sure they are a thing?" only to receive a chuckle from the man.

Mikasa watched, giggling herself when the moment passed, her focus was on how Alan is reacting, something she hasn't seen before, the way he laughs was, comforting and contagious as the whole room filled with laughter with them. Wondering to Alan unconsciously seeing the man looking to her direction, pulling him by the scruff of his jacket, planting her lips on him, taking him by surprise, Reiner gaped before whistling at the boldness.

Christa giggling at the rare sight as they never do something like this in public, while Ymir scoffed, skulking to the gas containers to refill.

It felt like a lifetime as they part their moment Alan grinning, at the delightful surprise, giggled like a girl seeing the smile on Mikasa's lips.

"You look cute when you do that" Mikasa blurted out, cheeks reddening

Blinking at her words "Cute? Huh, yay!" before forming a smug grin "Glad to be of service" causing Mikasa to giggle. Quite nice that she shown such emotion instead of the silent self she always been her mind away from grief for a moment.

Reiner now clapping his hands "Ok, lets get resupplied guys, let's hope that titan is still kicking ass"

Mikasa and Alan's eyes widened upon realisation about their forgotten Ally. Quick stepping to the supply stations as people rushed to get their jobs done.

Marco sitting next to Jean "You're a good leader Jean" receiving his attention.

"I doubt it Marco, just want to get out of this and head to the centre" Jean murmured, Marco still smiling.

"It's because your weak" Marco simply said, Jean looking at him like he's stupid. Marco chuckling at his reaction clarified "It's how your able to lead along with Garrus, your both weak and you understand everyone, you make decisions that a born leader makes under pressure"

Jean looking down in thought, as they sat in silence as they fill their canisters.

Heading back up top, seeing the carnage left behind the rampaging rogue titan. Heading to the roofs for a better look of their surroundings.

To their dismay their Ally is pinned in a half-crumbled house, titans devouring parts of its body.

"Oh that is just wrong" Garrus groaned "They are bloody cannibals

Reiner watching, brow furrowed "Armin, you say it can be our ally?" only to see Armin focus on the dying beast "If we can save it, then we could find out more about it" only to be silent seeing Alan's glare.

Annie walking up next to Alan "Alan, what do we do now?" seeing the clogs grinding in her friend's head.

"We wait and see, this titan might answer all our questions" his gaze returning to the titan, murmuring something under his breath.

Armin glance around trying to form a plan to rescue it, until seeing a familiar titan heading towards the HQ, "That's the titan that ate Thomas!" Armin shouted, having the group attention, so did the rogue titan, sensing its presence, giving a bellowing roar as it charged with a few titans clinging on as it stampede towards the target of its rage.

Instantly grabbing its nape, chomping down hard killing the titan as it flung the dead corpse onto the titans moving to his direction. The titans dispatched by a few cadets as the rogue titan gave a final roar before collapsing down, steam forming from it.

Mikasa staring down, disheartened that a potential titan killer has fallen, before turning away to Alan approaching, she caught the nape opening up, only to see something there. In a swift movement she zipped to the fading carcass to the nape, only for her heart to stop as she stares down someone, she thought dead.

Eren lay face down in it's nape unconscious, Mikasa pulling him out, checking his pulse, in disbelief as tears forcing their way out of her eyes, as she wailed, holding onto Eren, Alive.

Watching at the scene, Alan eyes narrowed, with Reiner gaping.

"Eren?" Reiner questioned, not believing what they are seeing. Alan mind running through. Is he the titan he been wanting to find. Can't be the titan is armoured, it's hair long and have pointy ears.

"This raises more questions than answers" Alan mused placing his hand in his chin in thought. Reiner agreed.

"You did say wait and see" Annie plainly spoke, receiving a raised brow from Alan.

Chuckling "That I did Annie. Question is, how and why." As Alan stared down at the scene as Mikasa brought Eren back up to the roof. Tears still visible. Alan is glad that Eren is alive, but the fact he is a titan, that spells trouble.

Witnessing Armin crouching next to Eren, holding his exposed arm, and grasping his hand, in disbelief asking how this is even possible.

Garrus standing with Bruno, Izzy and Sasha Jean and Marco nearby, all murmuring how Eren is the rogue titan, it is the big question that rests on everyone's mind, Is he an enemy now?

Garrus looking at the crowd, trying to look for a specific person. Sasha watching him, having a feeling who he is looking for.

"I'm sure he escaped or something" Sasha cooed, attempting to calm his anxiety.

"Marcus is out there somewhere, dead, Alive. I have to know, for Dorians sake" Garrus calmly spoke, as Sasha leaned onto his shoulder receiving a peck on her forehead.

"Don't worry Garrus, I help you find him, we are childhood friends after all" Bruno spoke, Izzy wanting to join since they are the ones to get her to safety, owing Garrus that much to find out what happened to their missing friend.

Jean now calling everyone to retreat to the walls, where the Garrison are waiting.

**A/N: Had fun with this chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

**McBastable:**** Thanks for enjoying it so far, I took your consideration and minimised the spelling mistakes.**

**LittlePackofAngst:**** Happy your loving the story, Garrus wasn't originally suppose to be in, but how things goes the OC's**

**seem to have a mind of their own. Hope you love the story more as it progresses and thank you for your input, most appreciated.**


	17. Chains of Duty

**Chains of Duty**

Walking back and forwards in the little village outside Trost district, protected by wall Rose, Alan paced, worry etched in his posture, thinking on the events that happened, Eren being a titan was one on the front of his mind.

Speaking of Eren, the Garrison took his unconscious body somewhere, ordering everyone to keep out, ordering to keep what happened a secret from the populace to prevent panic. Mikasa and Armin aren't with them, assuming now that they are with Eren, protecting and defending their family. Alan hates being in the dark about things, it irritates him more knowing he couldn't waltz into what the Garrison are doing just to find out.

Watching from the side Annie piped up "Could you stop moving, your annoying me with your pacing" making Alan to stop his pacing.

"Sorry Annie, you know how I hate being kept out of the loop when it concerns Eren and..." Stopping for a brief moment, his thoughts laid onto Mikasa.

"She will be ok Alan, besides don't forget our conversation earlier in the HQ" Annie stated, her expression relaxed. She is concerned for Alan, not that she sees him in that way, like a friend she can count on but due to their position it will be difficult. When the time comes, she hopes it will end well for him.

His posture relaxing, breathing calmly as he watches various cadets walking about, some scrunched up, not wanting to see another titan again, some are relieved that they are out of there, but knowing that if the colossal or the armoured titans appears, they be dead. Fear is oozing out of every corner, it's quite suffocating.

"Where's Reiner?" Alan questioned, noticing the absence. Annie simply shrugged not particularly caring where he went, preferring to lean against the wall in silence, shaking his head he walked about in search for him.

Meeting upon Christa and Ymir, her smile brightening up the little area around her, her aura calms the nearby cadets, feeling some form of safety.

"Hey guys, you seen Reiner or Bertholdt?" Alan asked.

"Why would we see that big oaf" Ymir harshly spoke before falling silent by Christa glare.

"Ymir!" Christa chastising her "Sorry Alan, I haven't seen Reiner at all since we were ordered here." Christa said smiling, yet her smile didn't meet her eyes.

"Are you ok Christa?" Alan asked again, the day have been draining to say the least, even a kind woman like Christa can have her moments, but he admired how she kept that smile on her face even in the toughest of times.

"I'm ok, I'm just worried for everyone, it is like they lost all hope, I wish we could do something to help instead of just sitting around doing nothing" Christa quietly said, Alan sympathised with her, it's not a good feeling knowing that they could do something instead of being forced to do nothing. Alan said his farewell before continuing his search.

Coming across a familiar cadet, his head bald, being accompanied by the girl with golden brown hair, knotted in a long ponytail, embroidered to lap over her shoulder they rescued, what's her name? Dizzy or something.

"Bruno" the man's eyes darting upwards, the girl giving her attention as well. "Have you seen Reiner?"

"Can't say I have Alan" looking around himself to see if he can spot the large man "Do you know what's happening right now?"

"I'm just as clueless as you, would Garrus know?" Alan stoically said, now that he mentioned it where is Garrus.

As if reading his mind "Garrus went off somewhere…. Private with Sasha." Bruno scratching the back of his head, the girl next him cheeks going red, but her face looked to Alan, as if she has something.

"Is Reiner the tall, brawny guy with Blonde hair?" Izzy asked, nodding with confirmation from Alan. "I saw him with another taller guy with black hair going down the street that way, something about that rogue titan"

Tensing at her words Alan eyes darted down the street, the big guy not in sight but at least he knows the general direction where he needs to go. "Thanks, erm, what is you name sorry?", Alan learned to be polite when people help, might as well start somewhere.

"Izzy" the small girl smiled "Hope you find him; we just be waiting for Garrus to come back?" shifting her glance in question to Bruno, he can only shrug to the question.

Shaking his head, nor is he surprised that Garrus couldn't keep the urge in his pants, not that he can blame them, with their brushes with death, knowing it might be their last.

Strolling down the streets once again, now he had a direction, he quickened his steps, bumping into Connie on the way.

"Hey watch…Oh hey Alan, weird day huh?" Connie grinned towards Alan "Who would of thought about Eren." Laughing awkwardly, worried about the recent events that transpired.

"You do realise we are not allowed to talk about that in public" Alan pointed out, glancing about to see any Garrison soldiers are nearby.

"Yeah, I know, but hell, it's weird right, I mean he would have told us if he had that kind of power?" Connie didn't like the feeling, I mean aren't they supposed to be friends after all, why keep such a secret.

"I doubt he even knew Connie, he did despise titans with full prejudice" Alan hummed, can only be logical, why hate something to its very core and be like them, he couldn't really understand why Connie would think he knew about something like this.

"You may be right" Connie eyes suddenly widened "WAIT! What if we are like him and we don't even know about it" patting himself down, an amusing sight to behold seeing him panic for quite a bit, maybe that's why the Garrison Captain ordered not to say anything, expecting this reaction would be common.

"Calm down Connie, I'm hundred percent sure your Human" Alan calmed the frantic small man, his eye raised as he watches Connie calm a bit. "Have you seen Reiner?"

"Asking the Genius for directions? He went over there, talking to Bertholdt" Connie pointing over the two standing by a wall, as if having a private discussion.

"Thanks Connie" Alan patting his back as he proceeds forward, his eyes narrowing as he got close.

"Reiner, what are we to do?" Bertholdt whispered, nervous of the situation, they haven't expected Eren to be a titan, this put them in a difficult position since Eren's sister is Mikasa.

"We have to wait, we need more information" Reiner contemplated, unaware of the incoming individual, now staring at them.

Clearing his throat, the two turned to Alan, startled as if being caught having a not so subtle conversation. Once Reiner saw who grabbed their attention, his face relaxed, smiling nervously.

"Alan, can you imagine, Eren of all people" Reiner laughing nervously, looking at his face, Alan is not amused.

"What information are we talking about Reiner?" Alan asked sternly, his eyes narrowed "Why acting so jumpy, when everyone with good awareness can hear you two talk about something, we shouldn't"

"We didn't mean anything by it, Alan" Bertholdt quickly jumping in "We just surprised about the situation, that's all"

"Yeah, I just don't like it, of all times we have someone who can be a titan." Reiner calmly spoke, Alan can tell something subtle under his words, but thought nothing of it.

"I know, it makes me uneasy, is he our ally or an enemy." Alan stoically said, his emotions masked once again "We just have to focus on the wall for the time being, whatever the Garrison command give out, we must follow it" Bertholdt and Reiner nodded to his statement, pointless doing anything unless the orders come through, all those lives loss would be pointless if they can't turn it around.

"Your right as always, say how's Annie?" Reiner questioned, changing the subject.

"As fine as she can be, just being herself" Alan shrugged, before he can continue a huge explosion erupted near the walls, steam and smoke colliding with each other in the air. 'What the?' Alan thought, before realisation that Mikasa is there as well, chastising himself, he chose to disobey orders and head to the location, along with Jean who decided as well from a distance.

"Alan wait!" Reiner called out, before forcing himself to follow, Bertholdt included. Not long after those nearby went to investigate the explosion, some panicking assuming the wall have been breached.

Reaching to the nearby roofs overlooking the gate, Alan's surprised took another turn as he is looking down at a half steaming titan, its arm outstretched as if blocking something. The eye glaring towards the populace as if threatening to consume them all, fear polluted from the Garrison soldiers.

Instinctively Alan activated his ODM and flew over the barricade of soldiers, Kitz ordering that Cadet to stop or face court martial but his voice went ignored as Alan, combat roll on is landing disappearing into the steam.

"ALAN! What the fuck you doing" Reiner screamed, shocked and angry that Alan would disobey orders and jumping into the arms of the titan which could attack. Hearing thuds to his right, Sasha and Garrus, panting for breath coming to see what happened.

Reiner looked down towards Garrus and all thoughts of Alan erased for a brief moment, looking away with Bertholdt nervously sweating towards the awkwardness. Noticing this Sasha followed their eyes and looked to her side before covering her face with her hands muttering how stupid Garrus is.

"What?" Garrus asked his eyes confused at their distress "Yes I know there's a steaming shit of a titan, it can be terrifying but calm down."

"Garrus" Reiner calmly said, not looking at him anymore but towards the Alan's disappearance, he caused quite a stir amongst the Garrison soldiers as their shock added to see a cadet diving headfirst into the steam. "You're not wearing any pants."

Blinking once or twice Garrus looked down to see himself wearing only his boots, unsure how he is not wearing his uniform write trousers, escapes his intellect. 'Well shit' before acting like nothing happened, standing there watching the scene unfold ignoring all comments at his boldness.

The immediate area of the half-transformed titan is suffocating as the heat pours into the lungs. Mikasa coughing badly as Armin got on his knees, finding it hard to breath, hearing a thud nearby Mikasa drawn her blade, ready to defend, relaxing to see Alan emerging before them.

"Alan! What are doing here" Mikasa gasped in surprise. Her heart beating, as her mind happy to see him again. Yet the happiness didn't reach her lips as her concern was for Eren, missing amongst them.

"Could ask you the same thing" Alan asked cheekily before scanning around "Where's Eren?" before Mikasa can say anything they can hear a panic grunt above, their eyes darted upwards, seeing Eren trying to free himself from the nape of the beast.

Narrowing his eyes, Alan can see his arm trapped in some flesh, heading to Eren with a swing of the hook, landing next to him.

"Alan!" Eren exclaimed 'That must be the fifth time someone calls my name in surprise' Alan mused. "I'm stuck, I can't get free" Eren pulling as hard as he could.

Alan held onto his upper arm, ready to pull with "Breath Eren, relax, it should be easy to pull free if you just relax" Alan instructed, nodding Eren breathed, relaxing his muscles before the two pull and the flesh releasing him from his prison, both falling to land on their feet, Eren more likely on his ass.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out, hugging him before inspecting any damage.

"Cut it out Mikasa, I'm fine, just…" Looking up to the rib cage overlapping their spot before hearing shouts from the outside "They loading another shot, you guys have to escape" Eren, quickly said realising that because Mikasa and Armin stood by him, they may consider them traitors.

"What you mean they shot at you?" Alan harshly spoke, Mikasa staying quiet, Armin thinking a way.

"They don't believe I'm human and just shot a cannon at us, I just bit my hand and this thing just came out of nowhere" Eren said. Alan eyes alarmed at his words; he bit his hand?

"Why they consider Mikasa and Armin traitors for standing with a human?" Alan muttered "Then that means they may think of me as one"

"I didn't ask for this, besides why did you come?" Eren questioned, not understanding why he would jump into their aid.

"Because you guys are my friends and well…" Alan's head nodding to Mikasa, Eren gets that he wants to protect those he cherish, especially Mikasa more than anything, still it be a good competition between her and Reiner.

"Get them out of here Alan, please for me" Eren begged, not wanting his friends hurt or die for him, to his dismay Mikasa and Alan both said no, Armin in his moment of thinking overload.

"Let me talk to them Eren" Armin said, this is a gamble he has to make, he could convince them "Just give me time" before Armin starts to walk out the protection of steam, heavy protests from Eren, Alan holding him back to prevent any more damage caused.

Armin leaving them behind, his mind is racing, what should he say, before emerging, he discarded his ODM gear, just to show he isn't going to run. Emerging from the steam before holding his hands up in the air.

Fear hit the garrison as Captain Kitz ordering the blonde to stop, Guns raised as Armin showed himself.

"You finally shown your true colours you monsters!" Kitz bellowed "Come any closer I will signal the next shot to your death!" to show his point he pointed to the cannon, aiming in on their location. "You and your collaborators will be killed, even that cadet that flown in will be considered traitors"

"He isn't the enemy of mankind!" Armin sternly shouted back, his eyes firing up with determination to protect his friends "We are willing to share all intelligence we've gathered!"

"Begging won't save you! He revealed his true colours right in front of us, there is nothing you can say that would disprove that" Kits bellowed back, fear taking hold of all sense and logic. "But if he is what you say, PROVE IT, if you cannot then we will open fire!"

Rage heating up inside Armin, Kitz is baiting him to make excuses "There's no need for further proof! The issue isn't how we see him!"

Taken aback from the cadet's words Kitz screamed for clarification, it is absurd that there shouldn't be any need for proof.

"You said everyone saw him! Then they have must've seen him fighting the titans too, and also the titans ganging up against him as well" Armin screaming his lungs back, seeing some of the garrisons soldiers faces, conflicted, Armin is right, they did see Titan Eren fight against and be attacked from the titans, not once did he attack a human.

"The titans see him as prey, just like the rest of Mankind! Nothing you can say will change that fact" Armin continued.

Alan, Mikasa and Eren hearing his words from the steam, Mikasa unconsciously holding onto Alan's hand as they listened, hoping what Armin is saying will make sense into the idiots that would fearfully shoot them without logical reasoning.

Silence emerged as amongst the Garrison hesitated, agreeing with Armin's words, as they lowered their weapons, even the riflemen in front of Kitz, lowered their weapons as if in agreement.

Conflicted, Captain Kitz battled against his fear of the unknown, eternal conflict raging inside his mind, His eyes snapping open "PREPARE TO ATTACK!" waving his blade to the side "DON'T FALL FOR THIS CLEVER TRAP"

Eren, seething in rage, yet hold back due to his friends nearby, Alan feeling something tightening around his right hand, but his focus is on the next shot that soon be coming, why the hell did he jump into this mess, he should be watching from a far watching this FUBAR situation from afar, looking to his right, seeing Mikasa's own concern furrowing her brows, gritting her teeth in aggravation, 'Oh right' Alan sighed, noticing the source of the tightness as Mikasa's hand squeezed around his. Not the great time to be flattered.

Not hearing Kitz speech, but they definitely hear the blades at attention and the guns raised trained on them, the Garrison consumed in their uncertainty and fear, willing to kill them over their fear of the unknown.

'Fools, they know nothing of the unknown' Alan's features darkened, his eyes glanced to his kneeled left leg, the knife screeching for release, to show them what the world truly is.

Mikasa, watching Alan on the corner of her eye, seeing his expression darkened, his dark blue's staring intently towards his knife, before squeezing his hand to let him know she is here for him. His eyes closed as they are removed from that cursed object, his expression stoic but darkened, first time Mikasa felt something is not right, but given their situation, she feels the same.

Armin, a loss for words, believing the Captain is beyond logically thinking, looked back through the steam, to catch their faces, the three trusting in him. Armin growing the need to protect, willing to give his heart to those that have faith in him.

In a swift single movement Armin placed his right arm on his heart, straitening his back, his salute to Humanity tall and proud.

"As a Soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection of mankind! There is no Greater Glory than dying for that belief! If we added his Titan power to the might of our armies, it might be even possible to recapture the Town!" Armin bellowed, the Garrison soldiers taken aback at his outburst, uncertain on what to do.

"For the Glory of the Human race, I beg you! In my final moments before I Die, permit me to explain his strategic importance!" Finishing his words, closing his eyes, holding his posture and salute to best his heart is willing to give. Armin is willing to give his all even his life to save his friends.

Silence came once again as the tense atmosphere, taken aback from this Young cadet's devotion to Humanity.

One Garrison had the gall to consider their request before Kitz ordered Silence, raising his arm to fire, only to be stopped by an old Bald man with a fine moustache, his uniform with a red sash signalling importance.

"Cut it out already" The man spoke, his voice deep, "You haven't changed Kitz, as big as you act, you still act like a scared fawn".

Kitz recognising his voice, froze in place, staring into the eyes of Dot Pixis, leader of the southern wall of wall Rose.

"Can't you see how magnificent his salute is? A true soldier willing to give his heart to Humanity." Pixis's smile genuine as he watches the four now clear in front of his eyes. "Go organize the troops, I will have to listen to what they have to say" even now Kitz is protesting against them, Pixis ignored the scared fawn, his orders are clear enough, he would have no choice but to follow.

Pixis now marching with his personal troops, towards the four as the four begin to stand at attention. Now inspecting each one to the upmost, he noticed on his way to them, the Blonde shorty still holding his posture as if to shocked to even move, the brown-haired titan boy, his hand was close to his mouth.

If Pixis have to guess he was prepared to transform if Kitz had his way, how fortunate he came in just in time, gazing to the Asian in his little stroll, my she is pretty, seeing her right hand gripping on the blade, she was prepared for a fight to the death.

His attention and interest piqued seeing to the tall lad to her left, his left hand gripping on the unsheathe knife, held in a reverse grip, what he would do with that little thing, Pixis is intrigued but will never know but Pixis is also aware how strong and fast this young lad is, seeing the cadet reports from the instructors, he enjoyed reading them for a pass time. Apparently, this lad wouldn't use that knife unless it's dire and life threatening. How lucky he was to intervene; they would have been a waste of life to lose.

He stood in front waiting for them to reorganise themselves as the four stood at attention waiting for him to speak. From what he heard these three was already held off at the gates at gun point, the taller lad on the other hand, disobeyed orders and when the titan emerged, he dived right into the husk disobeying further orders.

Turning to his attention "May I ask, what your reasoning is to interfere with Military business hmm? Disobeying orders and rushing to their aid during a time they are considered a threat. That would have been a firing line with your name on it" Pixis stated, curious in his reasons.

"I needed to protect my friend's sir, Eren helped us in our time of need, it wouldn't sit well with me to leave him to his fate" Alan replied his face as stone.

Pixis gave an amused grunt "Yes, devoted your faith to them, I like your tastes after all" giving a wink as he walked over to Armin.

Alan is very confused; did he see through him? Until a little heavy feeling in his right-hand drawn Alan's focus, slightly shifting his sight to see both his and Mikasa's hands still entwined, a slight hurdle in his heart gave way to his blood, as they both subconsciously held onto each other, Mikasa cheeks reddening, she doesn't even need to look to know what she is holding. Non the less her face fixed forward as her eyes followed Pixis and the soldiers around her, taking note and being aware of where they are.

"I admire your devotion Cadet" Pixis admired the blonde, he has a way with words "Name?"

"104th Cadet Armin Artlert sir!" Armin responded, saluting once again.

Pixis grunted in amusement again "I can't help but overhear the strategic importance of having a titan ally, to recapture Trost." Pixis looking the cadet over, seeing any truth behind his words. Alan had a feeling this guy can see right through any lie they throw.

"Tell me Cadet Artlert, honest truth, Do you truly believe his importance or was you grasping at straws and hoped for the best?" A twinkle in the Commander's eyes as he awaits Armin's reply, apparently his answer relies heavily between them and a firing squad.

"Honestly sir, bit of both at the time" Armin firmly replied looking him in the eye.

A moment passed until Pixis laughed "Ah, I like a bit of honesty, tells a man's character" Turning his back "I wish to have the titan boy up on the walls as soon as possible, Artlert will join the rest of the cadets, But those two, will be sent to the Elite squad, as they seem inseparable" After this Pixis marched off, taking a flask out of his pocket, taking a swig out of it.

A deep breath inhaled and sooner exhaled by the four, as they watch the Commander Pixis march off with his retinue.

"That was something" Armin joked; disbelief washed his face as the southern commander believed him in his half-truth.

Eren turning his head to Mikasa "Wonder what he meant by you two being inseparable" noticing the redness of her cheeks grew more, his eyes darted between them "Oh" amusing that's the only word to come out of his mouth. Smiling at their discomfort, his face now turning serious "I best head to the top of the wall" nodding he quickly jogged to where Pixis is going, something tells Eren Pixis wants a private chat with the man.

Armin said his farewell as he left to find the others and tell them what's going on, knowing Reiner would want to know what is happening now with Alan concerned.

Leaving both Alan and Mikasa alone, hands still intwined. Realising this, they release each other, their blushes evident on their faces. "I'm glad it turned out this way" Mikasa spoke breaking the silence.

"What? That we still alive or that you was holding my hand?" Alan joked, receiving a smile from Mikasa.

"Both" amused at catching by surprise yet again with her words only.

"I see you two lovebirds are the ones I need to collect" Hearing the familiar voice of Ian Dietrich "The commander will be giving a speech, you two since your both the best will be with the Elite team, our job will be crucial if we ever to succeed" his face now serious and stern, this man means business. Taking the two to the top of the wall towards the other Elite members.

The rest of the Cadets and Garrison soldiers were ordered to stand at attention, as they await, already told that they are going to recapture Trost. Murmurs and fear spread through out the ranks, Reiner standing firm, being told from Armin about Alan. He's not happy but thankful he got out alright, amused he got out of trouble for doing something stupid, a feeling in his gut speaks that Alan went in only for Mikasa.

'That woman will ruin him' the thought came to him as quick as it comes when his attention is drawn from soldier's hesitation.

Daz especially Refusing to march back into hell, Marco trying to calm and quiet him, Daz preferring to be cut down by a blade than being devoured by titans.

Jean and Bertholdt listening to their words, the two girls in front already wanting not to. One garrison soldier egged them to cause a scene, as he stated that many garrison soldiers disagree, claiming with as many people rebel, they can escape in the chaos.

Things about to be heated up, as Garrus, irritated by the cowardice, ignoring the awkward stares at him, if he were to die, he do it on his terms and comfortable as he pleased. Sasha still standing beet red next to him.

Izzy and Bruno are also hesitant, they prefer not to go on a suicide mission without any plan from the higher ups.

From atop the wall Pixis stepped forward at the edge, gazing down at the soldiers threatening to abandon their posts. Inhaling a deep breath.

"ATTENTION!" at the top of his lungs, all soldiers forgotten their thought as they watched the commander about to speak.

"I will now Elaborate on the plan to recapture Trost district" having their attention he continued "The objective of this plan is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate."

Murmurs raised again, disbelief, doubt, everyone can sense it, seeming like an impossible task, yet they waited for more elaboration.

"I will now explain how we will seal the hole" pointing his arm to Eren as Eren steps forward "Belonging to the training corps, this is Eren Yeager" Eren giving a salute, his face serious.

Shock washed over Jean and Garrus, all who are in the 104th froze at his name.

"He is a product of successful top-secret Titan transformation research. He is capable of generating a Titan body and moving it according to his will" Pausing for effect before Pixis continues "IN his titan form he will lift the large boulder and move it to the hole in the gate, sealing it"

Eyes fixed on the soldiers below, about to tell them their only objective "Your Duty… Is to protect him from other Titans until he moved the boulder and sealing the gate"

Silence roamed once more, as people murmur the plan yet again.

To no one's surprise Daz spoke out "YOUR LYING! I will not risk my life for some stupid reason like that" looking to the sky, spilling his fears and heart as if the heavens would listen "Who do you think we are? Disposable blades to be discarded"

Murmurs raised once more, people in agreement, they do not want to die, nor will they believe that Eren can do such a thing.

Alan narrowed his eyes at the cowards, he expected Daz to be like that, but the rest. The one chance they have, and they will not risk it all to save those behind these walls. His anger rising as he watched people turning around to leave and abandon their posts. Mikasa watches his face furrowed through a lot of emotions, she too was angry, but the darkness in his eyes, she hate to see that, placing her hand round his once more, comforting silently, it's the only privacy she can do to calm.

Duty. Isn't this what they sworn to do, devoting their hearts for the betterment of humanity, what good is Duty if they abandon everything they stood for. Duty… the word laid sour on Alan's thoughts, the damn word feels like a chain, latching onto him, unable to be free. Duty… he has a Duty for something far bigger. Feeling the only freedom, he could have at the palm of his hand. Duty… how he hates that word with a passion.

Seeing some Officers ready to execute those that are abandoning the mission, Pixis forcing to prevent anymore loss once more.

"Heed my command! Those who desert now will all be pardoned" Pixis knew he is asking them to go to their deaths "Once a man surrenders to their fear of Titans, they will no longer fit for battle" Pixis face unfazed "Those who have experience that fear are free to leave. Furthermore, those of you who want your parents, siblings and loved ones to experience that same fear for themselves can also leave."

Alan tensed at his words, he's using their love for their family, playing with their hearts, putting the guilt on those that are leaving, family is important, Alan know this all too well, he will die for his, he will die to see Reiner, Bertholdt. He will see them both home at the end of this stupid war.

Pixis acknowledged the thousands that died four years ago at the recapture of wall Maria, there was no plan, just an excuse to get rid of the many that the government wouldn't have to spend to keep them fed. Sacrificing lambs to the wolves a sin they all have to bare.

Ian now instructed Eren and the group to head along the walls to the destination before entering the district. Mikasa worrying for Alan, something is not right, as his eyes sullen, his signature eye raise, his spark that everything will be alright is not there. Something Pixis have said must have triggered unwanted memories stirring within him. She knew about the titan that nearly killed him when he was young, he must have witnessed a lot of death, she will have to make sure he be alive at the end of this.

She will be his strength as he was for her in their darkest moments.

Alan, feeling his heart grow heavy at the words spoken through his mind, thousands have died, no tactical advantage, just pointless deaths. Is this the world he is born into. The hand that reached flashed before his eyes. The Armoured Titan. Yes, this is the world he is born into.

Pixis stated it won't be the Titans that will be the end of Mankind, no, the end will result will be towards the Humans that lived within, if wall Rose fall, those inside Wall Sina would not be able to sustain refugees and the remaining population. It will be pure chaos. Human against Human, killing for what remaining food is left. This is not the result he wants. He will die trying but not willing to die easily, He has a promise to keep. A promise he will see through.

The counterattack for Humanity begins now. With each step they take back from the titans.

The recapture of Trost will signal the first victory for Humanity.


	18. Humanities Counter Attack

**Humanities Counter Attack**

Running at full speed, the Elite team ran across the wall, there is no wasting time if they were to achieve victory, no mistakes to be given, fear cannot take hold, they must fight.

They must Move Forward, if they do not then they cannot win, if they cannot win then humanity might as well fall.

Commander Pixis group is watching them from afar with a telescope, it is a far trek to the nearby boulder near the wall. Once in position they will signal a green flair to commence operation. During this time, they gathered the titans to the corner of the walls far away from the designated target, baiting them, as they rain down cannon fire, taking them out as much as possible. Pixis is betting everything he has on this risky operation, if they do not succeed, he will be hitting the drink hard.

Some cadets and Garrison soldiers clung to the wall above the titans, trying to reach the soldiers, far out their reach but close enough to have their attention. This is one of many tests to conquer their fear of the titans. Some refuse, mostly Daz to cling onto the walls in fear that their ODM would malfunction, causing them to fall towards the jaws of the titans, watching hungrily as they try to claw upwards towards their dinner.

Garrus is one of the few, forcibly chosen to cling onto said wall. Thankfully to Sasha's relief he is wearing pants, apparently the higher ups does not appreciate him walking around without the proper attire present.

"Are you ok down there?" Hearing Sasha calling out to Garrus.

"Oh yeah, I'm absolutely peachy, did you know that they don't react to what you throw at them at all even if you piss on them?" Garrus shouted back, nice little information to throw back at those safely on top. Catching the freckled Marco off guard.

"Garrus did you actually do what I just thought you just done?" concern heard in Sasha's voice. What could have Garrus done, soil the whites of his trousers. If he were to dangle above the titans, he at least have the luxury to relieve himself the way he wants to, even if he gets disgusted looks, better to have white trousers then brown or yellow. Seeing a green flare shot into the sky from command ordering the elite team to enter the district with enough titans rounded up in their little corner.

The operation is commencing as the second flare shot up.

Somewhere in the city, seven soldiers, zoomed through the city, anchoring each building to keep their momentum, as they moved closer to the area of the boulder, some titans becoming an unwanted obstacle, not all are attracted to the mass group of humans at the corner of the wall.

Spinning in the air, slashing the nape, Alan, moved like the wind as he hit the next titan, with speed and accuracy, never slowing. The Elite team meant to stay near Eren as he traverse closer to the boulder. Mikasa keeping a distance between Eren and Alan.

Ian, Mitabi and Rico kept close to Eren, Rico quite annoyed that the strongest Cadet is straying afar from the group, taking out titans, it was needless as they can easily manoeuvre around them and lose them with the speed they are maintaining.

Ian ordered them to leave him be, seeing that Alan is taking them out quick and efficiently, far as Ian is concerned the lad is taking out titans that may cause some pressure in the long run. Yet can't help but admire his skills, for a meagre cadet it feels like they have Levi with them, Humanities strongest soldier aiding their mission. But the difference is not in skill but their temperament and decision making. As far as the stories are told, Levi doesn't get involved with titans that are not an immediate danger to them, this kid is a devil possessed killing any in sight.

Eren, glancing to right watching Alan, dispatching another titan with ease, he can't help but feel at awe, the only way Eren can repay his efforts is to seal the breach at the gate. Determined now to play his part, he notices Mikasa, focusing on Alan a lot more than usual, Eren noticed his mood change when Pixis made his speech especially four years ago when the wall fell. Their Duty as a soldier, Eren takes pride that his Duty would enable him to be free from these walls.

Alan face became stoic as usual, but it was his eyes that displayed the change, how it darkened, turned to anger, then to sorrow. If Eren can guess it brought up unwanted painful memories, Eren could understand how it would affect a person, it changed him and he could never forget what the titans did, His mother being eaten, still plaguing his memories. Alan might have seen a lot more than he did during his escape when wall Maria fell.

The boulder closing in, Eren raising his hand, biting deep into his flesh, as a flash of yellow lightning struck where he landed, in its place the rogue titan roared in fury to the sky.

Mikasa and the elite team landed nearby on the roof while Alan dispatched the remaining titan, landing on the opposite end, seeing that the Eren titan form standing in place, heavily breathing yet not moving. Is something wrong? Why isn't he picking the boulder up? Questions running through Mikasa's mind, looking over to the other building to Alan, his eyes widened as if he realised something, before Mikasa could shout to Eren, Alan beaten her to it.

"OI! Eren! Boulder right over there, big guy" Alan immediately called out, drawing the titan's attention, before bellowing a huge roar as its fist, launched into Alan's direction.

Time stood still for the team, as shock washed over them as the roof where Alan stood, pulverised into little pieces, smoke from the debris littered the area, Eren's fist had landed. Fear as her heart jumped into her throat at the sight, why did Eren attacked him? Mikasa frantically scanned for her heart, before seeing Alan swinging around the titan, barely dodging his attack, swearing she can see blood on his face, as what appears smoke emitting around him, teeth clenched as Alan narrowly escaped death.

"BRAUN! Are you alright" Ian called out, seeing him landing on the next building next to the titan, the idiot is keeping its attention on him, sparing those around him, Ian admires his tenacity by putting himself before others, but he shouldn't do it alone, unable to decide whether to admit failure or hope that Eren can regain his senses.

Ignoring Ian for the time being, the ringing in his ears deafening his sense's, quite aggravating as it muddled his mind, Alan knew something was wrong the moment Eren didn't make a move towards the boulder, now he had to incapacitate it without killing Eren which goes against the training he have been taught to do.

Gritting his teeth, Alan couldn't help but only keep Eren's attention on him as the titan swung its arm again aiming for him once more. 'Of all the times to lose control it has to be now' Alan fumed, more annoyed that he drawn its attention first, unlucky but yet, focusing on the silver lining, if Mikasa were to call out to him first she would have had the brunt of its rage. The thought unnerved him, she would have barely avoided the fury without injury due to the shock that Eren would lose control and slam her in the roof.

"What the Fuck?" Rico screamed, her scepticism of the plan was evident in her attitude towards Eren, her hand ready on the flare gun "This mission is FUBAR to begin with" gritting her teeth at the deranged titan. Before firing Mikasa zipped to Erens head, dangling in front of his face, attempting to reach the man inside.

"Eren! Can you hear me, you have to snap out of it" Mikasa pleaded, the titan fell silent once more, staring right back at Mikasa. Its Emerald eyes peering deep into her soul.

Alan zipping in, grabbing Mikasa and throwing her aside, to her shock to stare back into face of darkened determination, his eyes full of fear as the Eren's own fist come swinging full force into its own face, narrowly missing Alan by inches. The titan collapsing backwards against the very boulder Eren was supposed to pick up.

"BRAUN! Dammit you crazy Bastard, are you injured?" Mitabi called out, seeing the man kneeling on the ground nearby, clutching his face. Mikasa propelling herself to Alan's side quickly, worry and the ill feeling in her heart making her feel sick, that's the second time Alan saved her life due to her carelessness.

Embracing him as soon as she touched the ground, her tears flowing yet again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Mikasa teared, only to feel Alan arm pulling her in deeper.

"Don't cry Mikasa, never cry." Alan whispered softly into her ear, soothing her distress, he could never blame her for her mistakes, not when Eren is involved, he be in the same situation if it was Reiner, but then again he wouldn't get himself killed, not when too much is at stake.

Remembering his hand clutching his face, shooting her bed backwards, her eyes and hands inspecting his face for any injury, even the slightest cut will bring guilt like no other since it will be her fault, to her relief, Alan's face is clean of any injury, noticing her distress, his smile brightened her weariness, tears still trickling down her face.

A bang caught their attention as Rico shot a red flare into the sky, signalling the operation is a complete failure, "This mission is a complete waste of time, lets retreat back to the wall Ian" Rico demanded.

Ian stood there, in thought, weighing the risks "No. We protect Yeager until he heals" all eyes shooting on him, Rico gaping in disbelief, before she can argue with facts. Ian shot her down with his own glare "What over chance would we have against the titans? Before wall Rose would fall, if you have another plan then tell me, I'm not letting the sacrifices be in vain, protect Yeager with your lives" Turning to Mikasa and Alan, "You two, got an idea how to solve this mess?"

Alan shook his head, first time for everything he didn't have an improvised plan for this, Mikasa also in deep thought unable to come up with an answer, until they heard nearby shouting. Turning their direction to the source, Armin along with Reiner and Bertholdt appeared.

"Guys what happened?" Armin shouted, disbelief to see Eren knocked out, looking to both Alan and Mikasa for answers.

"Big guy knocked himself out, lost control I would like to think" Alan explained, patting himself down as he got up along with Mikasa.

"He had one job" Reiner grimaced, eyeing the two by the titan form. "Let's do our duty and follow orders"

"Ok, ok, maybe I could, get some sense into him" Armin deduced, it's a long shot, unsure how he is going to do it but with little choice they have.

Ian nodding, silencing Rico once more "You do that cadet, everyone defend to your last breath, Titans are inbound!" Ian called out once more, as a group of titans inbound together. There's no way no matter how skilful they are can take out a group bunched up together, the possibility of the risk of being grabbed is too high, their only chance is to separate them. Other stragglers flanking on their right.

"You take care of the group; we protect the titan" Ian commanded as he Mitabi and a reluctant Rico charge to the titans coming in closer.

Reiner and Bertholdt attempting to form a plan to separate the titans they have been ordered to vanquish, Mikasa heading to the two to assist them.

"Mikasa!" Reiner surprised that she went to them "We were just trying to figure out how to separate those four titans" Bertholdt, sweating a little as Mikasa passing it off as nerves.

'Too slow'

"We have to be quick; the elite team is getting preoccupied with the titans coming from the left" Mikasa stated, checking her gas to see if she can do some damage. Before anyone can say anything, they heard a rush of wind fly pass them, turning to see Alan, charging straight into the horde.

"What is he doing?" Bertholdt blurted out in shock, looking to both Mikasa and Reiner, watching in horror as the man dived into the horde, the titans focused on him as they scrambled around the fading form.

Slicing the neck of one as Alan went into the four, his breath calm once more as something in him took over, sensing a hand reaching out from behind, he shot downwards spiralling around the arm, slicing it into tiny pieces, his eyes white from the adrenaline as his blood screeched before slicing the second nape, projecting himself to the roof as the remaining two lunged at him. There's no way he could get out of this one, seeing his options, he had one choice and it could either lead to his death if this dangerous manoeuvre fails. Call it fifty, fifty give or take Alan can only find amusement about.

To the others horror yet again, they see Alan lunging into the face of one, its jaws opening wide as it bit down onto Alan's form as he flew into its gaping hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Reiner and Mikasa screamed, Reiner rushing forward in instinct or vengeance, his eyes raged in fury as Mikasa collapsed, her heart breaking, sapping her strength away. Why did he stupidly rush forward without backup, without a plan. That stupid fucking idiot. Tears flowing once more, Bertholdt torn in the middle, go with Reiner or protect Mikasa as she looks unable to move. Bertholdt hated these moments, he doesn't want anyone to die but his concern for Reiner worrying he would meet the same fate or worse, the thought scares him, but yet Mikasa just collapsed on her knees, seeing the woman crying, this worried him more as Mikasa known to be strong without emotion, now she just a wreck.

Hearing the groan of the titan that ate Alan, holding its head as if something is forcing its way from the back of its head, the titan collapsed seeing its nape burst open, Alan shooting out from the hole he made.

"What the FUCK?!" Reiner stopped in his rush seeing his brother bursting out the nape then to proceed to kill the last titan with ease. Seeing him land on the roof, his eyes glazed over as if in a trance, Reiner doesn't like it when he does his lone wolf, glancing back to Mikasa, mouth agape in pure shock as she just watched with Bertholdt running to Reiner's side. What aggravated Reiner more is the grin forming on his lips, 'the guy jumped into its mouth and still grinning about it'.

"So, yeah. Bad idea going into that on my own" Alan trying to play it off coolly towards an angry Reiner and a relieved Bertholdt before a sickening crack as Mikasa appeared from thin air, landing a punch to his face. Reiner and Bertholdt stood in shock yet again, they didn't even realise she was there until it's too late to react.

Alan not so surprised as he turned his face back to Mikasa, her facial structure darkened, as she throw another punch, he allowed it. Before she can throw another Reiner called her to stop, halting her next assault.

Spitting blood out of his mouth "Yeah, kind of deserved that" wiping his mouth, now feeling fear assaulting his mind as he stared back into her eyes, anger, fear and relief? Before he could say anymore Mikasa grabbed him into a kiss, holding her tears back, before quickly parting, her eyes casting downwards in thought.

"I will kill you myself if you ever do that again" Mikasa's tone threatening, not wanting to meet his eyes. Eren's roar drawn their attention as Armin stabbed into its nape, wakening the titan up.

"So, he's alive and kicking huh?" Reiner grinned before looking to Bertholdt "Me and Bertholdt will scour the area, drawing other titans away from Eren" Alan nodding to the plan, Mikasa returning back to Eren. Reiner's eyes meeting Alan's once more "You got lucky brother, I hate to see you being killed from either a titan or her" nodding to Mikasa retreating form.

Alan's face stoic, "you know why I did it right?" a lingering silence between the three.

"Yeah, I know, keeping up appearances of being the best soldier, still how did the inside of the titans mouth feel like?" Reiner changing the subject, receiving a small chuckle.

"Let's say a wet mouth is easy to slide for that right momentum to use a shit ton of gas to force yourself from the inside, wouldn't recommend it, I barely made myself small enough to avoid it's teeth" Alan spoke "I got very lucky, but if that titan ate me, it wouldn't change a damn thing" Alan spoke looking down to his knife.

"Don't think on that Alan" Reiner spoke quickly "Your alive and we have a duty to follow this mission through, stay on her good side, come help us take the titans out from Eren, no doubt she be less focused worrying about you, when your near her" Reiner offered, he knew that woman would be the death of him, but it also applies to her as her crumpling form flashed in his mind, they need to be careful and minimise the risk of this incident happening again.

Alan looking to Mikasa, thinking its best, she be worried for him again, but Alan would bet she doesn't want to be near him. "Yeah, let's get this over with" as the rumble of Eren lifting the boulder up, walking steadily to the hole in the wall.

Somewhere in the middle of the district, Garrus and Sasha, assisting Jean in taking out the titan. Using the usual distract and bait tactics. It was lucky they came along since Jean ODM malfunctioned as the stranded Jean went towards a dead body. To Jeans surprised it was headless. 'Poor bastard' Jean frowned, removing the ODM from its corpse.

"Hurry up Horse face!" Garrus called out, Sasha was preoccupied with another titan and this one seem more intent on making sweet, sweet love to him. Zipping out of it's reach. Ever since the red flare went up and the boulder lifted, they was ordered into the city to help the plan, taking out more titans, Marco went off somewhere, Garrus didn't care as long as he's alive they can go solo.

Jean equipping the ODM rushed towards the nape, taking it out with the titan giving out a final groan, falling to its death.

Garrus looking down at the ODM, paling at the sight. "Where did you get that?"

Jean looking confused "Off a dead corpse why?" pointing towards the headless body laying in the street. It wasn't like he be needing it but Garrus's expression hinted that he may know the body. Following to Garrus as they rushed to the body. "Garrus what's gone into you"

"That's Marcus's ODM, I recognise it since he like to name it with a stupid name" Garrus pointed out to the writing crudely drawn 'Pound Town', looking at the body now, the now identified corpse of Marcus. 'God dammit Marcus' as he looked at where the head should be.

Hearing someone landed nearby Sasha and Connie hopped towards them. "Garrus, you ok?" Sasha questioned but halted her words seeing the headless corpse. "That wasn't bitten off" causing both Garrus and Jean to look at her.

"What do you mean not bitten off?" jean demanded. Sasha looking down morose, as if she didn't mean to say it.

"There's no bite marks at the base, it's a clean cut." Sasha pointed out sheepishly" Connie speechless, and disgusted at the sight.

"So, what your telling me is that one of my best friends have been murdered?" Garrus asked sceptically, 'that isn't right, why would one of our own soldiers do that? No, it must be accidental' "He could have landed on his blade, or the titan bit it off" Garrus surmised, unable to look at the corpse.

"Yeah. Could be that" Sasha quickly said, wishing to get them far away from the corpse. The thought is sickening enough knowing that it was one of his best friends they have been hoping to find alive, to see it like this, pushing the thought away.

Connie changing the subject "Garrus did you really piss on a titan?" bringing their attention, what a way to ask Connie, Jean placing his hand on his head, sighing.

"Yeah, thought they could need a drink" Garrus weakly joked, wanting to get away from this street "Let's head to the gate, no doubt Yeager needs that escort", all in agreement heading towards the gate not looking back to the abandoned corpse of Marcus.

The gate is filled to the brim with titans, Cadets and garrison soldiers fighting off the titans, geysers of blood erupted from the unlucky few caught in the titan's snares. Screams echoing, seeing Bruno, Izzy and Daz dodging titans, Daz's screams for help ringing in Bruno's ears, poor guy having it rough controlling his fear, slashing at arms coming into reach, there's too many to manoeuvre to strike their napes, all Bruno can do is hold out and protect Daz as he meekly slash at the limbs, the cuts too shallow to cause any damage. A scream indicating Izzy being caught in it's hands, as the titan about to chew on her form, miraculously Ian lunged in holding the jaws with all his strength, dragging the petrified girl out of if it's mouth before his strength gave in shutting him down with a sickening crunch.

Rico screaming out Ian's name, rage fuelled killing the titan that killed her close friend, proceeds to help Izzy, not wanting his death to be in vain when he just sacrificed himself to save this cadet's life. Rico now prioritising the cadet's safety as she defend the helpless girl, thankful for Bruno's onslaught defence. Rico have to hand it towards this Cadet as he held his own defending those that are weak, the good soldiers are the ones that tends to die more with their selfless actions.

Mikasa staying near Eren's titan form as it walked slowly towards the hole in the wall, taking out titans of all sizes, even Armin is pulling his weight in defence, he may not be strong but his own will Armin can do anything with a plan of his own.

Two titan's incomings, towards Eren, Mitabi and a Garrison soldier drawn their attention, leading them away on foot. Only for their actions leading to their own demise. Chaos ensued around, Eren, gaining ground, now seeing the hole, his roar echoes as he rammed the boulder into the hole, plugging it, preventing anymore titans entering the district. His titan form slouched over, exhausted from being in his titan form, Mikasa and Armin, landing on its form pulling Eren out, dazed from exhaustion. A green Flare erupted signalling the success of the operation.

Two titans roared nearby heading towards the trio, unable to leave Eren alone and the rest preoccupied, Mikasa replacing her blades ready for a fight. Movement glinted from above as a soldier dived into the titans, slicing their napes with pure ease, then to fling itself into the air as the titans piled on, the trio watch on in awe as the soldier landed on top, its cape flowing in the wind, bearing the Wings of freedom emblem of the Survey Corps.

"What's the situation here?" The soldier called out, his voice deep and calm, as his sullen eyes as if sleep depraved. A cheer from above called out with another member in glasses, swooping in with excitement with titans roaming about.

"LEVI!" the glasses soldier called out "Look at all those titans!" the now confirmed woman drooled over the sight.

"Oi, your drooling, shitty four eyes" The short soldier now known as Levi, his eyes still fixed on Eren, seeing him being pulled out from a titan. A taller blonde man with big eyebrows calling out orders.

"Soldiers secure the district wipe the titans around the sealed gate first and moved outwards" His voice oozing with authority as his orders followed by more members of the survey corps acting out his commands without hesitation.

"Levi, head out and dispatch the titans near the walls, Hange look over these three" The commander ordered.

"Ok Erwin, just keep four eyes drooling over them" Levi stated before heading out. As Erwin watch his soldiers head out, before turning his attention to the trio. Unable to read his face, Mikasa can only watch as some Garrison soldiers came in securing the perimeter.

Levi was dispatching titans like child's play, as he skipped from one to another, seeing two titan, peering around the building he was about to head there, to see the titan being skewered by a cadet, their eyes meet as the cadet jumped backwards off the dying titan to flip over the other one as he hooked on it's neck taking it out. Levi raised his eyebrow, 'kid got some talent' only the best and most experienced soldiers can accomplish such a feat, but then again, he could have been lucky as three more cadets taking out two other titans nearby. His interest peaked as the main cadet barked orders to the three, pointing to the titans incoming, as they scattered around the titans taking them out. 'Not bad at all'.

With the arrival of the survey corps, the veteran titan killers, the titans within are annihilated. Levi returning to the gate to witness the cadet heading towards the trio under guard, the Asian running forward brining the kid into a hug, 'Interesting' Levi thought, amused but headed towards Erwin on impulse.

"Levi, well done in securing the area, quite quick as well." Erwin congratulated.

"Yeah, the kid over there showed some promise, killed two titans like they shit" Levi nodded towards the kid hugging the Asian.

"Ah yes" Erwin calmly stated "He's the strongest cadet, he requested not to be number one, some odd reason" Levi raised his eye in question.

"How noble of him" Levi spoke sarcastically "he got some skill" eliciting a positive reaction from Erwin.

"Is that a compliment Levi?" Erwin grinned, Levi silently glaring at the tall man before walking away. Erwin watched the strongest cadet still embracing the woman, the Garrison taking away the titan boy. Giving orders to disperse to recuperate from their called off expedition due to hearing news of the breach of Trost district wall.

The casualties are high in the midst of the cadet and garrison southern corps, but today is now marked as the first major victory for mankind against the titans, the sacrifices made will not be in vain but a symbol of hope that Humanity will conquer the titans.

**A/N: Pain to right, so fulfilling to get the chapter done to my satisfaction, thanks to those that have reviewed, input are considered helpful even if it's just a few words :)**

**Myzor King of War: Not bad at all I say so myself. Any review are helpful, positive reviews indicates I'm doing something right, but appreciated non the less, thank you.**


	19. Heartfelt Respect

**Heartfelt Respect**

Shortly after the Survey corps arrival, the titans within the district are wiped out, but no rest are given as the cadets were tasked to assist the clean-up with the Garrison. A gruesome task as the titans don't actually digest their meal, they vomit it out in huge bile sacks, sticking to sides of the buildings, it's red liquid sways within, visible to the faces of dead soldiers that have the misfortune to be in their grasps. Some appeared to have been alive while they drown inside them.

The thought is sickening, if Garrus's opinion of the titans can't get lower, pairing up with Jean, Bruno and Izzy.

"Now that is just wrong" Garrus repulsed at the sight, muttering through the masks provided, they don't know enough of the titans but wouldn't risk of disease from the decaying corpses, not even a day old. "Jean, dare you to kiss it" Garrus joked.

Jean look more repulsed at the words coming out of his mouth "What are you a child Garrus? These are dead soldiers and your cracking a stupid joke" Garrus only reply is a shrug before hoisting a body onto the nearby cart.

"Pay him no mind Jean, it's one of his ways to deal with all of this" Bruno patting jeans shoulder, there's only one reason Garrus willingly do this horrendous job is to hope he find Marcus's head, the words Sasha spoke haunted the two of them, if in honesty Bruno hopes he doesn't find the head preferring it to be mushed to mince.

"Still shouldn't joke about it" Jean muttered, looking at the bile "How do you propose we handle this?"

"We have to let the Garrison soldiers know and they handle this, maybe watch them do it so we know how to when the time comes" Izzy piped up, she may not like the job but she owed a lot to the people beside her in keeping her safe.

One Garrison soldier, wearing long gloves, pierced the bile with its knife, allowing the red liquid flowing easily "Don't get too close, we still don't know what it will do" The soldiers eyes squinting as the smell started to devour their nostrils.

"Fuck me, did they eat shit as well" Garrus exclaiming as the stench reached to his position, their masks may protect their breathing but they sure as hell do not protect their nose of the smell. Soon as the fluids drained into the drainage nearby, the bodies that wasn't turned into mush, the group revolted at the sight as there was more than what appeared to the eye to begin with.

Izzy feeling unwell, went around the corner to throw up, Jean and Bruno watched in sympathy, poor girl, trying her best to be brave at the sight of all this death only for the bodies to decorate the spot where the puke once been.

"Me and Garrus got this one, you head down that way" Bruno spoke, his eyes fixed on Garrus as he tossed and rummaged through the body parts "As I said pay him no mind"

"What is he hoping to find?" Jean asked, curious why this crazy man would rummage through desperately as if trying to find the grand prize.

Bruno's eyes dimmed, lowering to the frantic Garrus emptying the sack "Let's say he prefer to see something with his own eyes first" cryptic but seeing the pain in both of their eye's Jean did not press any further, walking down the street, as he stop dead in his tracks.

His eyes stared into shock, looking down on a half-eaten corpse from head to waist, its left leg bent backwards as if broken. The Half face of Marco, staring empty. "M... Marco?" Jean whispered, time stood still as Jean looked at his only best friend, not too long ago Jean saw Marco alive and well, heading out to help others before Eren sealed the hole, yet now here he is, hunched over and dead, no one knows how he died, no fitting story just dead, like so many others. Clenching his fists, Jean can only watch.

"Hey Jean, Bruno asked me to see if you need any…." Izzy going silent looking at the half-eaten Marco, "I'm sorry Jean" is all she can say, she may not know Marco, but she knew that Jean and Marco was best friends.

"Don't be sorry" Jean spoke solemnly "I… I need some time to myself" As jean lifting his best friend up, taking him to the cart where the other dead were dropped off. Izzy can only watch, her eyes turning to Annie nearby as she heard her mutter her apologies, Izzy thinking nothing of it, she would be in her shoes as well. One would think if they have been quicker or stronger, they could have saved a lot of them, now they have to carted off to burn.

"Garrus, we been through so many streets, maybe we have to consider what Sasha said could be the illusion of her own mind" Bruno groaned, they have been picking up and searching through body parts, Bruno decided that it was eaten and forever lost. Garrus on the other hand would not relent.

"Sasha is a fucking hunter Bruno! There's no way she would make a mistake like that" Grunting as he thrown another body into the cart, Garrus believes Sasha, hell he trusts her, even if Sasha denies and constantly told him to forget about it, the way she examined the corpse and said it was not bitten off, he had to find the head. Nearing the building from HQ where bodies are now scarce, maybe Bruno is right, it was a figment of their imagination, yet couldn't help but shake the feeling. Dusk is setting in quickly as the streets are becoming more clearer, yet the feeling of death haunts the streets, every corner, faces of those devoured haunts their memory.

Daz squeamishly carrying a head, not wanting to do the job in the first place, but at least Daz isn't sent to his death against titans. Proceeding to the cart a hand laid onto his shoulder, causing the man to yelp in fear, nearly dropping the object in his hands. Daz's scared eyes turned to a haunted look of Garrus, his eyes transfixed on the head.

"Hey, Garrus, are you ok?" Daz squirmed under the tense atmosphere, not enjoying the sight as Garrus carefully took the head out of his hands, its hair covered in blood, his face contorted in fright, Garrus finally dreaded the moment he find the head of Marcus.

Garrus stared into its dead eyes, the base cleanly cut same as the corpse they found. Closing his eyes, holding into the rage within, before his grief took over as he threw his friends head into the cart, before stomping away. Leaving Daz frightened and confused.

"Pay him no mind Daz" Sasha spoke calmly "He lost a lot today" her hear bleeding to the retreating figure, one of those moments they have to have the time to be alone with their thoughts.

The night came as square pillars rose as the flame flickers as it devours the flesh that was placed within, ash rose as bone crumbles, Jean holding onto one of the ash bones in his hands, his thoughts in turmoil, Connie just cradling his head on the floor, Garrus, Garrus is just watching as the flames flicker, his eyes sullen.

"I'm going to join the Survey Corps" Jean announced, causing surprise to everyone around. Garrus blinked and looked back to the flames, these sacrifices must have meaning, he doesn't want it to be for nothing.

The next day came quickly as Eren have his trial before the Survey corps and the Military Police, both wanting him for their own reasons, why Alan is standing with Mikasa and Armin well apparently jumping into the steam of the titan made him one of the group, also his actions in retaking Trost as he was part of the elite team. As to say Alan never really enjoyed listening to military discipline or hearings, but he understood both sides, the military police wanting to cut him open and dispose of him since he is one of the biggest threat to humanity but due to his display in Trot, the survey corps wanted to use him to retake wall Maria on their next expedition, all went well until they called out Eren's ability to control his titan form.

Zachary the supreme commander, the judge, the jury and the executioner sat at his desk, listening with his up most attention, the old bearded, quite well rounded man sat patiently, only to ask questions when needed, this man has a patience of a god! Which would explain why he would be the leader of the military 'I wonder how much he drinks at night' Alan wondered, until Mikasa nudged him, to pay attention.

"Say what?" Alan glanced over to Nile, the military police commander, only to receive a few sighs and eren's worried look as if to say are you taking this seriously.

Nile's cleared his throat again to repeat his question "Did Eren lose control and attacked you?" 'Oh that's a good question', Alan glancing to his right to see Mikasa's eyes peering into him, they may have made up last night on their travels to the courthouse in Stohess district, right on wall Sina, yet something is still troubling her as she still looks away from his gaze.

"He knocked himself out to prevent further loss of control" Alan casually spoke looking to Eren "I think he wasn't accustomed to the titan as of yet" hearing an amused grunt from Levi nearby.

"Yet a Garrison soldier Rico witnessed that it was the intervention of one Cadet Ackerman that he flew said fist into his face, apparently you barely got her out the way before impact" Mikasa death glare rounded onto Rico as the young woman avoided it's gaze.

"Least we stopped him from killing anyone, no big deal, he pulled through in the end and sealed the hole" Alan again shrugged, the military commander not amused with his casualness, another amused grunt from the small soldier nearby.

Levi, amused with how casual the kid is about this whole shit show, straight to the point, and to get under the Military police skin, all that disappeared when Eren screamed at them all, calling them cowards and to put their faith in him, sighing knowing that a gun will soon be pointed him, climbed over the barrier and strolled to the tied up mouthy brat.

If Alan thought he seen worst kicks from Annie, Humanities strongest soldier roundhouse Eren's face as soon as the gun was aimed. Could have sworn a tooth just went flying, then an intense beating as Levi grabbed his head to thrust his knee once more, blood flying in every direction as Eren's face swell and his nose gushing with blood. In an instance his hand met Mikasa's, allowing their hands to be entwined and feeling her rage seething, her hand squeezing around his tightly, Alan prefer it to be this way, if she leapt over now then she would be meeting a firing squad and Eren would be executed, Armin's concern look turned relax, nodding to Alan in thanks in stopping Mikasa, even though her dark look as the death glares now hounded onto the Man beating the living crap out of Eren.

The beating stopped as Levi's foot laid on top of Eren's head "It's just my personal opinion, but I find pain is the best tool of discipline" Levi's eyes digging into the back of Eren's head "You can't do things with words, you need training, look at you, so low that your easy to kick around anyway" the proceeds to stomp on his head, few more times.

The room filled with sounds of Levi's kicks and the groans of pain from Eren, Alan casually looking around seeing how the survey commander just watched, his face serious but not even tensed, looking to the few others, not flinching at the scene, either they got balls of steel or this Levi tends to kick the shit out of everyone, the only person flinching at each kick is Mikasa, her eyes winces at each kick, never missing a beat, squeezing her hand, her eyes met his, her face in pain at the sight but calmed at looking at his. Mikasa now concentrating onto his dark blues, blocking out the sounds of the kicks, even when it stops, she still focused on him, her little world of comfort that she can retreat to. Their attention drawn to the rising hand of Commander Erwin.

"Supreme Commander, I have a proposal" Erwin asked for permission to speak, the Supreme commander giving him leave to speak "Eren's titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is indeed extremely dangerous." Pausing for effect once more "Why don't we put Eren under Captain Levi's command and send them on a mission outside the walls" Piquing interest of all Erwin continued "Whether he uses his power and whether he maybe a benefit to humanity, should be based on the results on that mission alone"

Zachary contemplated on the proposal "Watch over Eren Yeager… can you do that Levi?" the spotlight now on the captain

Without missing a beat "I can definitely kill him no problem, the problem is that it won't be done half measures" glancing to his right to see to his interest, the Asian girl glaring darkly yet not putting up any fight, to see the man next to her, casually watching him silently. He can tell that he's the reason why she isn't attempting to fight.

The supreme commander spoke "I have made my decision, Eren Yeager will be turned over to the Survey Corps where their next expedition will determine his benefit to Mankind, court is adjourned" announcing his dismissal of everyone present.

Being ordered to return to Trost district, only Mikasa, Alan and Armin returned while Eren is being held personally by the scouts in some location they have not been disclosed of, worry is obvious with Mikasa, as her thoughts are currently of Eren, after that beating she witnessed, she wanted nothing more than to kill that Levi, but she was held back by a simple touch of her hand and his eyes calming her dark thoughts.

Mikasa couldn't help but remember the last two days, since the battle, his dance with death twice over, the sight of him rushing inside the titan's mouth, her heart stopped at that moment, her world collapsed as the person who is her life line after Eren, the man she have given her heart freely to. Twice he saved her life without hesitation, always nearby in case she becomes unable to give strength. She regretted hitting him when he was alive, but he just took it and carried on that she hadn't even done such a thing.

As they wait inside the building everyone sitting about, talking of what they would do. To Mikasa's dismay, Alan left to see Reiner, only to promise he would return to her after talking with his brother. She couldn't get jealous over something that was forged, as is hers to Eren's. Still she was content to have Armin for conversation for the time being as she glance now and then to Alan. Her mind mulling over something, they have been together for a month or two, yet felt like forever; her cheeks brightened into a shade of red as her other thoughts come into play, it was a first for her to entertain such thoughts but after seeing him in battle, it made her think, when they come to join the survey corps, the risks of death is higher, the thought frightens her as she can imagine Alan taking on a gang of titans by himself and perishing. She, just now feeling the time is right, for the next step, but how to procced with it is a new problem, returning to Armin before he could question her absent mind.

"So, Alan, what happened now since you got carted away with Eren?" Reiner questioned, more interested on the forthcomings surrounding Eren.

"He's with the Scouts and under command of mankind's strongest soldier" Alan stated, his thoughts on what happened.

"Strongest solder?" Bertholdt asked, curious on the strongest soldier.

"Yeah, you think Annie kicks are dangerous, that guys is crazy" Chuckling but sooner settled seeing Annie's face looking distant "Besides I'm joining the survey corps just to make sure everything goes smoothly, you guys could still join the Military Police like you guys always talked about"

Both Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other for a brief moment, before Reiner sighing "I'm joining too, I can't let my brother go alone in this one, besides someone got to slap some sense into your suicidal charges" Reiner grinning, causing Alan to laugh as well.

"Yeah, same here" Bertholdt spoke, before glancing to Annie, who in return look up nonchalantly.

"I'm still going to the Military police, you guys do what you want" Annie simply spoke, before eyeing Alan once more, indicating another private chat. Nodding Alan and Annie walked up to a corner, Mikasa eyes watching intently, jealousy grappling her stomach and twisting it.

When they got out of earshot, which was hard to find Annie simply turned to Alan "Alan I want to thank you for helping me with you know and also another thing" huffing at the signature eyebrow raising from the man, she will miss that idiot.

"Annie? Thanking me? Are you ok?" Alan joked.

"I'm not, we been tasked to carry bodies yesterday and I want to thank you…" Annie suddenly got cut off from Alan, his face stoic but his eyes wanting none of it.

"Don't mention it Annie" Alan spoke "What done is done, it's not like you could have done anything to save them anyways, just do what I do. Keep moving forward" Annie lowering her gaze.

"But…" wanting to continue yet shot down yet again from Alan.

"Keep moving Forward" Alan said one more time, before holding onto her shoulder for a brief comfort he could give "If it makes you happy I name a titan for you" Alan joked before Annie could grin, sadly the irony was missed by him, which concerned her more.

The door above opened as a Garrison soldier called out for them to head to a nearby warehouse for their ODM to be inspected, apparently someone was running a foul and killed two titans captured by the survey corps, apparently someone didn't took to kindly to have live titans about.

Mikasa was close to coming to ask Alan for a private conversation, but silently walked with Armin to where they ordered to be inspected.

During that time Garrus, Jean and Bruno sat in silence just simply listening as Izzy and Sasha ate food together, amusingly wolfing the food down like it is their last, at least they share their love for food all the same, sighing before signalling the group to head out, wanting to get this over with, amused that Jean now becoming a member of their little group.

All passed their inspection, although they may have questioned Alan further to having been recently used but due to Mikasa's and few others vouch of favour that he has his moments of flying about, a verbal warning was only given, not that he cared anyways. Soon after they was ordered to head to the stage prepped by the survey corps to whether they decide to join within their ranks.

Sun setting, giving way to the night creeping in, what remains of the cadets stood at ease at the base of the stage, the banners bearing the wings of freedom drapes across the columns, one would say it is a majestic sight, Erwin standing at the top arms behind his back as he looked at the cadets in front.

"Today you choose which Division to join. The reason I'm here is to invite you to become part of the survey corps" Commander Smith introduced his introduction of his speech "I am Survey Corps Commander Smith to which the King have granted me authority over all survey corps activities"

Silence lingered before Commander Smith continued, his eyes reaching to each and every one of them "But I should warn you in the recent Titan attack. Everyone here experienced just an average excursion outside these walls, I'm sure nothing else in your lives came close to it although your trainees, you have experienced sacrifice"

Dread have born upon the crowd, the memories born anew of the titans devouring their friends and allies in the battle of Trost.

"As a result, I'm sure you came to know your own limitations and the terror of the titans." Erwin is really being honest here Alan mused, suddenly realised his light blue eyes rested into his dark ones "Wile it's true we suffered heavy losses in this attack, the human race advanced towards victory like never before" The speech have gone long enough for Alan to grow increasingly bored, he never liked military speeches, what caught his notice how the path between Trost and Shinganshia four years and losing ninety percent of their soldiers to making it all for a secret in the basement? Alan's mind working like a clock thinking what secret could be held in Shinganshia. Yet he couldn't help but not break eye contact with Commander smith, it's like the man is sizing him up, it's unsettling yet he can do the same. Making a new path to Shinganshia from Karanes District that would be a lot of sacrifices to be made, something Alan is prepared to do.

Commander Erwin asked if they were to leave do so now, only those that want to join can leave freely, one by on cadets turn to leave.

The urge to leave overwhelmed Garrus, by glancing to his side he saw Bruno, Sasha and Izzy standing their ground, they too are tempted to turn and leave yet they remained rooted, the memory of the fire as the ashes of those they lost burned within him, Dorian, Marcus. Two best friends, he would be damned if he left Sasha and Bruno, or maybe they are looking at him standing his ground. Damn he hates being the leader of the group. Noticing Jean's face mortified by those that are leaving, Marco's death had a huge impact on him, there's no lie about that, Garrus want this to be over and done with, just to be with Sasha privately before heading to their new home tomorrow.

Alan's facing forward his eye contact not breaking with the Commander, it's like a battle of wills stormed between the two, neither knowing what the other is thinking. Mikasa behind stared intently she had remembered the moment she wanted to join the corps for Eren, now she wanted to join because of him.

Erwin waited until only those stood "If you were told to die, could you do it?" his eyes looked at Alan, as if the question was for him. Would Alan die for it? The question would be yes but then again, what would he achieve if he die just by being told to do it.

"I would refuse to die" Alan bellowed shocking the group.

To Alan's shock Erwin gave a small smile "I see" before slamming his right fist onto his heart giving the salute "I welcome you all as the newest members of the survey corps. This is my true Salute" Erwin bellowed "DEVOTE YOUR HEARTS TO THE CAUSE!"

In Unison those that remain, saluted. The group facing forward only for Bertholdt to look back at Annie walking away not to look back.

"I see twenty-two 104th survey corps given their hearts" Erwin announced, "You have withstood your fear well, you are all brave soldiers." Looking to Alan once more "You have my heartfelt Respect" Erwin keeping his salute at attention "Tomorrow you will be heading to the Headquarters of the survey corps, take this time to rest, dismissed" at that murmurs spread.

Sasha crumpled down crying then to proceed to blow her nose on Garrus's jacket sleeve. "What the fuck Shit Breath! Use your own sleeve" Garrus pulling away in disgust, eliciting a few laughs, the mood getting lighter.

Bertholdt looking to where Annie left, until Reiner pulled him out of it "She be ok Bertholdt, she do her duty and we do ours" Reiner spoke breaking Bertholdt's stupor.

"Reiner is right she be fine" Alan agreed, only to feel a tug on his sleeve to see Mikasa, her face stoic but her eyes wished for something else.

Sensing the air Reiner grinned "We leave you two to it, don't forget to rest up before your done" leaving Alan confused for a while.

Turning his attention to Mikasa, his eyes rose in amusement at the cute sight of her cheeks glowing red "Garrus and Jean Huh? Thought they would join the MP's" only to receive a slight agreement from Mikasa, her eyes lowered in thought.

"Hey what's up?" Alan drawn concerned, as he held her chin up to see her face, her pale white skin with her lips parted, her grey eyes in thought as it sparkles.

"May we go somewhere more private?" Mikasa simply asked, 'Huh?' the thought came to Alan's mind, quite intrigued that she ask fro privacy, not that it's bad, just uncommon. She never really asked just drag him along, meaning this may be serious.

"Uh sure, lead the way" Alan simply spoke, unsure where to head to, only for Mikasa to hold his hand, allowing him to be directed. Armin watched with a smile on his face deciding to turn in with the others. Noticing that Garrus and Sasha have wondered somewhere.

Then woods not so far from where their sleeping quarters are, the tree's giving way to the stars above, quite beautiful, bringing her scarf to her face, debating how to go with this, her insecurities showing, what if he pushes her away.

Sensing this Alan raised her head again, giving her a smile, before kissing her, the warmth flooding through her, the spark reigniting from the few days of hell, it has been three days since she felt his lips touching, travelling to the hearing and returning back to where they were stationed.

Smiling Mikasa stutters in her move "Alan, I want…. I need" unable to form the words, this was a lot harder than she thought, amused at his smile as if trying to guess who next words.

"What you want a shit? Or need it?" Alan rose his eyebrow in question, receiving an unamused expression from Mikasa "Hey, I'm no mind reader"

"I'm not Sasha and your are definitely not Garrus" Mikasa spoke, mood slightly ruined but still feeling right, taking a deep breath she spoke again "I have been thinking a lot lately, the near death experiences, the fear of losing you, it was too much. It made me realise ever since I saw you get eaten, my world fell apart" her heart broke seeing his expression grew tense at the thought, he didn't want to hurt her, Mikasa stopping him before he can say anything.

"And since we be joining the survey corps that risk of death is higher, I know you will protect me and Eren, but no one would be able to protect you" slowly she removed her jacket, amused how Alan stared blankly at her, not getting the hint.

'Is she getting hot?' Alan thought until Mikasa unbuttoned her top button, slowly the next, her blush intensifies. "Alan, I want to do this with you" Mikasa finally blurted out.

Alan froze for a moment, his eyes widening in realisation 'Oh, OH, OH' words now fumbling out of his mouth, making Mikasa to giggle, how he love that giggle, it never comes out enough from that beautiful woman, clearing his throat "Are you sure, I mean not that I'm denying you, being such a beautiful, sexy…" before he continue, Mikasa placed her hand on his cheek staring into his eyes.

"Just shut up" Mikasa simply smiled before bringing him into a heavy kiss, as they fell to the ground.

**A/N: Well this took a while to do, my apologies, I do appreciate if I get Levi and Erwin Smith right as I do not want to do their Characters injustice,  
so if you guys feel if I strayed from their characters let me know in the reviews.**

**Myzor King of War: Quite a few reviews, very appreciated of your opinion, I always thought what Alan have done was original, hence why I  
thought it was cool, Mikasa isn't in my opinion to be show too much in public, so subtleness is their kind of thing.**

**Tyrese: I understand your confusion and I very much appreciate your honesty, The MC did do something stupid in Annie's opinion hence the kick,  
he didn't really get his ass kicked, more like accept his punishment and allow it to happen.  
Why he allow Annie to do that, well that's something that can be explained in future chapters when I get around to doing them.  
But non the less I appreciate your honesty and hope to have more like it.**


	20. Are our Lives Worth it?

**Are our Lives Worth it?**

The passion exploding through their bodies, hands wondering to places they never dared to roam, the eye contact broken when the pleasure took hold, regaining their sanity before allowing the primal instincts takes hold.

The soft skin brushed against his knuckle as Mikasa's shirt was removed, the moans as Alan kissed her neck, returning the favour his own grey shirt removed effortlessly, the clanging of metal colliding around his neck. Marvelling the view in front as her cheeks grew brighter with every moment, closing her eyes as she removed the last fabric from above the waist.

Hissing in air at the sight of her mounds, perking as the mountains suddenly hidden from view as she covered herself with her arms, anxious, embarrassed, it was a delightful sight, slowly removing her arms, panting his own lips against hers, her moans grew louder, slowly Alan placed his fingers on her breasts, brushing his fingers slightly on her nipples, eliciting a delightful squeal. Feeling her eyes, bearing onto him, his own signature eyebrow raised fashioned on her own features. Giving a smug grin, returned to her lips once more.

The urges grew as her lower body grinded against his own mound, Alan growling at the urge she's tempting him with, a pull at the waist demanding for him to remove the clothing caging his friend to say hello. Giving in Alan removed both his trousers and underclothes, freeing the titan (An exaggeration that can be shot down if he got too cocky about it).

Blinking down towards the newly arrival Mikasa's hands wrapped round, feeling the thickness, curious as she examined the rod, unconsciously moved her hands in a vertical motion, learning Alan's reactions as he gritted his teeth, small moans escaping, his eyes flew open, grunting with each movement, her own body growing hot at his composure breaking under her own hands, exciting her even more. Building the courage, Mikasa slowly slipped her own trousers and underclothes while moving on top of him, watching his eyes widen at her sight, his hungry stare watches her hands moving down, holding himself back, even in his state he resisted taking her for his own. Feeling his hands worm down her back, caressing the skin on his journey. Sending a tickling sensation, sending jolts down her spine until both his hands reaching its destination, grabbing firm on her hind quarters. Mikasa moaning, in surprise as his fingers caressed between the cheeks, near one entrance that sends chills through her body, her eye raising in question, did he do this type of thing before? In truth Alan saw Garrus doing this to Sasha when he accidently caught them a few times, research purposes when he started having thoughts with Mikasa.

Having enough as her primary entrance, feeling wet from his wondering hands, catching him by surprise as she grasped his winking friend, a battle of wills between the two on who would take control, stroking his member across her wet entrance, resisting her own groans as she watch her lover reaction, amused how she truly had him within her hands before Alan taken the initiative by thrusting inwards while she teased.

Eye's widened and her mouth agape as a whole different feeling jolts through her body, a sting shot through her as his friend entered inside, gripping his shoulders. Both holding still as Mikasa caught her breath, regaining her composure, before Alan can ask if she was ok, Mikasa now taking back control he stole, moved her hips down onto his shaft, both moaning from the sensation, Alan noticing a trickle of blood, deducing that they both was their first, sends a new vigour of confidence etching his face but the amusement is how they are fighting for control, sending more excitement into their movements, grasping her arse once more sending a squeal from Mikasa as his finger stroked the inside of the secondary entrance, now tightened around his member as she bucked, her moans growing louder. Alan surprised from her reaction, expecting it to be too much for her only to be shocked for her to be more ferocious in her movements, both grinding as their lips connect and remained so a both reaching their end, Mikasa's eyes rolling backwards as her limit reached, her body quiver from the extreme pleasure, Alan feeling his own, her breaths wanting it, to feel it, but inside Alan's mind screamed at him, his blood demand to deny her need of his own climax, thankfully his friend escaped during her climax as he shot his own away. Breathing heavily before they can kiss their bliss away, a jolt of yellow lightning engulfed the spot they lay, its armoured hand reaching towards them.

Jolting his eyes open, blinking, his sweat forming on his brow, the morning has yet not come as Alan lay on top of his own clothes as blankets, glancing to the heavy feeling on his chest as Mikasa, peacefully slept in his arms, both naked. 'Why did that stupid titan appear at the very end of his dream' it was close to perfect as if his dream reminded the bliss they shared that night, down to the last detail, yet the titan decided to ruin that memory by turning up. His arm wrapped around her as she slept, her naked form breathing, her face looking peaceful unaware of Alan's unrest. Alan prefer to keep it that way, looking up to the sky above as the leaves from the tree's cover blocking most of the night sky, the moon creeping through the gaps. An unsettling feeling reaching within him as the metal around his neck feel heavy, yet the knife discarded somewhere still haunts him. He never want to see it again yet Mikasa would say that it belongs to family, always keep something to remind you of them. Yet it reminds him of the father that never wanted him, the father that chose to die at the hands of a titan. How it happened or why, simply abandoned him, he remember from an early age how his father awakened something within Alan, making him stronger, yet Alan clung onto his father, but shunned to the side. News of his father's death broke something within him, then he met Reiner, who took him in, and his awakened blood connected to Reiner.

Shaking the thoughts away he focused on what is here and now, a beautiful woman laying on his chest as her breath tickles the hairs on his chest. Unable to sleep he watched the darkness turn to a shade as red, signalling that the sun will soon be up and the morning risers will wake and see their state, he sure as hell isn't going to end up like Garrus. Reluctant to disturb her slumber, slightly shaking her with his shoulder, the Asian goddess stirred in her sleep, her head tilted upwards as her eyes open meekly, before giving a tiny smile.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, we have to get up, unless you want to head to the Survey Corps HQ naked" Alan smirked at his little joke, more amused that Mikasa placed her head back onto his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You had a bad dream" Mikasa bluntly said, feeling a questioning gaze dawning onto her "Your heart spiked for a few minutes, before resting"

"Could be that I woke up and still think I'm dreaming with a naked woman on top of me" Alan mused, he practically imagine her cheeks blushing bright red from the memory of their first passion.

"Mmmm, last night was just right" Mikasa now tilting her head to peck his lips "I do not regret it" her smile forming more.

"Nor do I" Alan recuperated the feelings. It was a big step for both of them and yet it felt so right. Slightly nudging her some more, an adorable reluctant grumble passed her throat as she begrudgingly lifted herself up, her mounds revelling in Alan's sight. Mikasa looked down his body, soaking in the sight before raising her eyebrow at his face, 'well shit, the unwelcomed visitor came to say hello'.

"Just morning glory, pay no attention to him" Alan muttered avoiding eye contact.

"Your calling it a him, are you?" Mikasa responded as her hands wondered down grasping him, the hint all too obvious.

"Maybe we have some time before the early birds get up" Alan mused, conceding to her will, she won this round. Smiling before kissing each other with passion yet again.

Reiner woke up in the temporary barracks, his sweat forming from a nightmare, leaning up, he looked at the few guys that remained to join the survey corps, it felt a little bit empty considering they shared a whole barracks with the 104th, scanning each face, his brow furrowed when he is missing one short, Alan, last time he saw him, Alan was with Mikasa, his grin forming as putting two and two together 'That sly dog', deciding to get out, getting changed into his uniform, still bearing the two swords of the cadets, by the time they reach the HQ they will be bearing the insignia of the wings of freedom. 'Freedom' Reiner thought, his eyes getting lost in thought, freedom come at a price and duty would chain them away from it. A ping of regret formed in his stomach, Alan always wanted to be free, now finding his form of freedom here and now, his brother and a lover both in his reach. Reiner proceeding out to the thin crisp air of the morning breeze, Alan deserved better, sooner or later he will be hurt. He remembered that day when he bonded with him as he was alone, ever since the walls, things gotten complicated, looking to his hands, Reiner could see himself forcing Alan in a difficult position, the hurt, the betrayal in so many ways, it will soon happen, snapping out of the train of thought, no, Reiner is a soldier, he will protect Alan even when he couldn't.

Speaking of Alan, seeing the man strolling out of the woods nearby with his heart following closely as if nothing happened, he might well tease them a bit for his own amusement.

"Had quite a romantic morning stroll, have we?" Reiner called out startling the two.

"Bloody hell Reiner, when did you become an early bird" Alan greeted in fake surprise, Mikasa to Reiner's surprise looking nervous.

"Since we have to be ready to head to HQ or we get left behind, I'm guessing the training with these guys would make our cadet training child's play" Reiner responded "Saying that, seems like you two had some endurance training yourself during your stroll" holding in the laugh forming in his throat as Mikasa looking away, trying to avoid showing the blush forming on her cheeks.

"More of a marathon for me and Mikasa, short sprint for Garrus and Sasha" Alan teased, before stopping to think on his words. Frowning at what came out of his mouth "That sounded better in my head" making Reiner to laugh out loud, Mikasa's blush intensifying.

"Yeah I bet it was" pointing to the mess hall "Foods nearly about done, might as well get it fresh and hot before Potato girl and her whip comes and eat it all" Reiner spoke, having a unison of agreement from the two.

Shaking his head Reiner walked with them, keen on what would await them at their new home.

More people woke up joining them in the mess, Jean, Bruno and Izzy sat calmly eating their fill, Izzy taking more off Bruno's plate, either he didn't notice or allowing her eating habits to go out of control.

Armin sat with Mikasa, Alan, Reiner and Bertholdt, talking about all things and the prospect of seeing Eren, who they are guessing couldn't wait to see them again after a few days without them. Mikasa expressing her worry, on his treatment, due to his titan powers. Alan humming in agreement, Alan still couldn't get his head round the fact that Eren of all people, who despises titans with prejudice can transform into one, must be a shock to him more than to the group.

Bertholdt, keeping his silence most the time, possibly thinking of Annie due to her leaving for the Interior, or something else as he glances to Reiner from time to time. Reiner as his usual self with added teasing to Alan's amusement.

"Well we can at least say, Alan you still have your pants on" Reiner teased, causing the group to chuckle, only Mikasa smiling somewhat awkwardly, apparently the thought of Alan showing his body where only she has been doesn't sit well with her as she seemed more territorial whenever a woman comes near Alan, she gave poor Christa a glare, causing the poor girl to ask Reiner instead for some form of help that she needed.

"Still speaking of no pants, sounds like Garrus and Sasha have been caught again" Armin interjected, noticing Mikasa getting uncomfortable with Alan being the subject. Heads turning to the duo sitting with the now embarrassed Izzy hiding her face, Jean and Bruno scooted to the edge of the table in case they need a quick getaway, while Sasha wolfing down her food like there won't be any left, with Garrus sitting in his black hoodie with cadet jacket, sitting down with only his boots, showing all of his glory, either Sasha is preoccupied with the food in front of her or she is fully committed to Garrus's naturism.

The door swung open to see two Survey corps members coming to collect their new recruits. "Ok guys, horses are prepped and ready to go, we will head out ASAP and be hitting the HQ before noon, hustle up…." One paused as he watched all the recruits stood up, looking straight at Garrus's junk. Completely speechless at the sight.

"Don't mistake it for a titan, she can gobble it up with ease" Garrus pointed to Sasha, causing the girl to splutter her words, as rage formed on her face.

"Get this tiny prick some pants" The taller veteran corps member called, shaking his head from the sight, muttering to his partner "We need to inform the Captain about this one" only to receive a hummed agreement.

If Alan have any inkling on which captain they be referring to, why would humanities greatest soldier have a problem with rabbits?

When the twenty-two recruits removed themselves from the building, witnessing a cart and a dozen horses. The two seniors pulled a crate from the back of the cart, lifting it open to see green capes bearing their regiments insignia.

"Wear these, you get your jackets at HQ" One called out, rolling his eyes at some questioning gazes "Isn't like we know your sizes, you just grab a jacket and wear the one that fits, dummies" muttering the last word under his breath, these seniors are really a nice bunch, Alan can feel their gratitude from a mile away, then again these guys been through hell and the only way to earn their respect is to survive hell and make it through, apparently they don't expect the recruits to survive very long on their excursions. Yet they are with recruits that went through a fraction in Trost, surly that would give them some form of credit.

As few chose to get in the cart, Alan, Reiner, Bertholdt and Mikasa opted for the horses, Alan never liked being cooped in a cart, he felt trapped, unable to move, unable to breathe, he half expected Mikasa to go with Armin into the cart but yet she stayed with him, Reiner sending a wink his way and Bertholdt, staying quiet but smiled.

Garrus jumping into the cart, apparently, he found his missing pants, to many recruits relief, apparently they are not too keen to have his junk waving about and being so close to him. The seniors manning the main cart as they ordered to stay close, towards the direction of the HQ.

The journey was mostly quiet, Bruno making conversation with Reiner on his thoughts of the scouts, idle chatter here and there, Alan catching Bertholdts eye, 'another private conversation, hooray' Alan thought, not really wanting to leave Mikasa's side but excused himself to Bertholdt.

"What's up Bert, Annie on your thoughts?" Alan inquired, having a sneaking suspicion it might be about her.

"Yeah" Bertholdt nodded "I worry about her, but I know she can handle herself" His eyes looking at any direction hoping it be in the direction of Annie.

Humming in thought "She be ok, doubt any guy can handle her, her kicks hurt like hell" Alan mused only to receive a chuckle.

"So where do we go from here? What do you plan on doing at the scouts?" Bertholdt asked, why does he want to know Alan has no idea.

"Apparently if I heard the commander right, we be having the expedition in a month time, we do what we always do, complete the mission and protect Eren, his survival is key to all of this mess" Alan spoke, fully aware Mikasa is listening "Once we get to Shinganshia we can end all this and go home" Catching her eye, only to receive a smile, he get them all home, that he promise to do.

"Yeah, I can get behind that plan, but what happens if we come across those titans that broke down the wall?" Bertholdt asked carefully, Alan narrowed his eyes at Bertholdt, before Bertholdt could look away, apparently nervous all of a sudden.

"Simple Bert, we kill them all. Mankind won't be safe as long as they are alive" Alan bluntly spoke, his thoughts now drifted to the titan that reached "I got a score to settle with one of them" his thoughts turning dark. He moved next to Mikasa with Bertholdt looking after him, concern over his face.

"I will be by your side when that day comes" Mikasa spoke, drawing his attention away, Alan only to smile to her profound statement, both unaware the look Bertholdt is giving.

'Alan, you will know only hurt' Bertholdt can only think, looking to Reiner once again, he will be truly hurt and wear a broken heart for the rest of his life at the end of this.

The HQ of the scouts was something to look at, an old stone fortress, with a courtyard, you would have thought it be dusty, grimy and broken down but apparently it is like someone had a serious cleaning OCD as each and every stone is cleaned to the last detail, you would have thought it has been recently built.

Garrus whistled at the sight "Damn this place is spotless, I feel sorry for the bastard that had been charge of cleaning" shoving a potato into Sasha's mouth he pulled from inside his jacket, for purposes of shutting up. Being ordered to get off their horses and cart, they head inside the courtyard, only to hear a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Hey guys your all here, Mikasa, Alan, Armin, good to see you guys" Eren called out from behind checking out the capes they are wearing "Nice capes, I take it Marco, Annie and Jean gone to the interior?"

"Marco's dead" a voice behind Eren spoke, a sudden pregnant silence stilled the air as Eren turned around to see Jean. Jeans features fixed on him as if wondering what to say.

"Jean? You're here as well and… what do you mean Marco is dead?" Eren, stuttered, disbelief in his ears, Marco dead? Impossible, how?

"Not everyone go down with a blaze of glory" Jean spoke harshly "No one seen him, he just died like the everyone else, I mean he didn't have his ODM gear on" Now Jean is piercing into Eren more intently.

"I heard you tried to kill Alan when you turned" Jean suddenly spoke, Eren holding his gaze but yet faltered. "Mind telling me what the fuck that was about?"

"Wrong Jean, Eren was just swatting a fly" Mikasa quickly went on the defence, Jean staring intently back at her, not even backing down from Mikasa's own stare.

"Let's here from the guy himself" Jean spoke, eye's now on Alan. 'Well shit, I didn't get my makeup on for the spotlight' Alan grumbled, looking to Mikasa and Eren, he hates this situation.

"Don't look at them" Jean spoke, a deathly calm in his tone. Alan looked away, unable to lie about it.

"He tried but I did it to save Mikasa" Alan muttered, Jean scoffing at the statement.

"So, it would have been Mikasa that would have attacked so if it wasn't for you then" Jean now looking back to Eren, Mikasa frowning, guilty that she unintentionally forced Alan into a difficult position.

"It's seemed to be true after I turned I…. tried to kill Alan" Eren staring to floor, hanging his head down in shame.

"Seemed to?" Jean picked up on that sentence "So you have no memory whatsoever. No means of control as well if you were to transform?"

"Yeah that's about it" Eren admitted even further, not liking the conversation.

Jean only stared back, letting that information sink until turning to the others listening "You guys hear that, I guess that's where we stand"

"This is what Humanity is putting all their faith and our fate are riding on, This is what we will die for and like Marco, Eren wouldn't even know about it" Jean finally stating what's on his mind, the others stood there not saying a single word, eyes just on Eren.

Alan hated it when someone spoke the truth but here it is, no matter how he wants to defend Eren, he has no control, the possibility of him turning and killing one of them is high and because he would have no memory, he wouldn't even know Eren have done it.

Mikasa, glare darkened "Jean, why do you have to back Eren into the corner like that" her tone stoic, yet Alan can sense a bit of anger in her tone.

"No one is like you Mikasa" Garrus piped up "Nor Alan" nodding his head to Alan as well "Marcus died with his damn head chopped off, nobody saw it, nobody knew about it until we saw the damn corpse"

Another pregnant silence fell, the atmosphere suffocating from the silence, Alan can only watch Garrus, as Reiner's eyes glanced to Alan and back to Garrus.

"None of us volunteered for Eren here, Mikasa" Garrus added, twisting the knife in, Mikasa, losing some composure, everyone is aware why she joined, not aware that she joined because Alan is joining it to begin with.

Jean stood forward "All of us should know, even you should know what our lives are going to be used for, otherwise we might hesitate when we are in a crisis"

Looking back to the crowd, but keeping one eye trained on Eren "We are now looking to Eren to give us something in return and let us carefully appraise the value…" allowing the words to sink in, Eren paling at the responsibility being pushed onto him "So we can decide if it is worth our lives".

Grasping Eren's shoulder, as Jean leaned forward ever so closer "Eren, seriously, we are counting on you, to make everything worth it" Jean's eyes dead inside wanting everything, for Marco, Marcus, Thomas, all the bones to be worth it.

Eren can only speak once of a simple ok, before Jean is satisfied enough to let go, before moving pass him, to the barracks for them to get settled in. The rest followed in besides Alan, Armin and Mikasa stayed by Eren.

"What he said…" Mikasa gritted through her teeth before being cut short from Alan.

"Is the truth" Alan spoke quietly receiving a glare from Mikasa, his face stoic. "Garrus is right, me and you can handle anything that gets thrown in our way, but they are not like us, they want their deaths to actually mean something"

Eren can only look downwards before perking up with more determination "The I have to step it up, make sure that I am worth a damn to fight for"

"You can, if we are there to help you Eren" Armin spoke, he too understood the implications of what Jean said. "Still what does he mean Marcus's head being cut off?"

"Meaning someone who isn't a titan killed him" Alan spoke, thinking on why.

"Wait?" Eren questioned "Commander Erwin asked me who the real enemy is when the two captured titans were killed" receiving a few eyebrows raised when spoken about this, continuing "I think that whoever it is does not want us to advance our knowledge on the titans"

"True or they could not stand titans being alive, but what's the point in taking out the means of understanding them better when we have safer means to do so there are many reasons for it to happen but yes someone doesn't want us to find out more about the titans?" Armin deduced, Alan have to admit Armin is too smart for his own good, thinking out the box all the time, that thinking would make him invaluable to the military. Something the Scouts needs.

Looking to the sky Eren, watches the birds fly high above "I better get going, the Captain wants me to make sure the rest of the barracks are clean" heading off towards the barracks. Armin smiling at his best friend running away.

"I see you guys later?" Armin asked receiving a nod, leaving the two alone.

"Why didn't you defend Eren when he was backed into a corner and why would you tell them I could have been the one to be nearly killed?" Mikasa asked, her face like stone. Alan raising his eyebrow, not surprised she would ask him that.

"Would you have me lie? Besides they wouldn't believe such a thing when they heard it from others" Alan said, his voice calm "I don't blame you though, Eren is your family"

Mikasa humming in agreement "Would you have acted like me if it was Reiner standing in Eren's place?" 'Ah yes, the in your shoe's moments' Alan hummed, he might as well be honest since she be waiting for one.

"Yes, I would have, but I would not expect you to defend him nor will I question you why you haven't" Alan spoke, his features stone as their eyes locked, seeing into each other's emotions from the inside. Until Mikasa gazed down to her feet, her scarf pulled to her mouth.

"I am sorry" Mikasa whispered, guilt treading her stomach once more "I am sorry for forcing you into a position to begin with"

Felling his hand lifting her chin, obliging to the movement, to look back into his eeys once more. His dark blues penertrating hers as smile crept on his face, before lowering her scarf to plant a small kiss.

"Don't be sorry, I know you meant well for Eren, as I said he is family" Alan spoke allowing Mikasa to rest her head onto his chest as they embrace for a moment. "Let's go and get our jackets, hopefully one would be able to fit us just about right" Alan joked, finally bringing a smile to Mikasa's lips, 'there she is' Alan mused to himself.

The day have been trying as they finally have their Scouts jackets bearing the wings of freedom, now they are fully inserted themselves into the regiments.

A tall blonde man, hair parted to both sides, sporting a stubble, watches the new recruits as they settle in, knowing in a month time they be heading out the walls for their 187th expedition, some won't even make it back alive. The tall man sniffing the air, an unusual smell touched his nose, crinkling it a bit before snorting.

"Oi Mike, what do you find so funny" a short man came by, Levi watching the commotion, looking at disgust as they left mud on their shoes as they walk about.

"Someone is having sex" Mike simply stated, noting Levi's reaction as the short man eyes narrowed.

"Tch, they better fucking clean up after themselves, or there be hell to pay" before heading to the barracks, wanting to check on Yeager's progress.

Ironically that's where the smell is coming from, he had been notified of a couple, one having the tendency to be forced to train with no pants, if he heard right. Snorting once more to the fact that someone failed to notify the Clean freak about them. Oh well he find out soon enough, before catching whiff of another strange smell, his eyes darting amongst the recruits, it smelled of raw hidden power, this smell will drive him crazy until he finds out who it is coming from, but he have a month to find out, now he have important tasks to bring because tomorrow will be the start of formation training, and serious training for the recruits because the scouts push them far pass their limits if they were to survive the excursions out the wall.

The door to Commander Erwin's office sprung open, as said commander looked up from his desk, not surprised to see Levi standing there, not looking at all happy.

"Levi, I believe you seen the recruit's habits" Erwin asked, expecting the answer to be like…

"Filthy animals, Erwin, I caught two fucking already" Levi dryly spoke, he walked in and as he did saw the mess shot up this woman's face and the worst part it hit the wall behind her as well. Say to least they might be still cleaning that room, he inspect later.

"Eloquently put as always, anything else you need to say?" Erwin, offering some tea as he spoke which Levi happily obliged.

"Hange's experiments proven somethings with Yeager, kid transformed being determined to pick up a spoon" Levi continued sipping out of his cup his hands picking up from the top instead of by the handle. "Nothing we can handle, kid might have shit himself"

Erwin nodded, he read Section Commander Hange reports, any information is crucial if he were to plan the expedition, all of mankind is riding on Eren's titan ability after all.

"Have you spoken or watched the recruit we talked about?" Erwin inquired, the boy held his stare against him at the induction ceremony, quite impressed with his answer, he would have either expect him to say he will give his heart or not wanting to, but to refuse shows he is determined to see it through, that is a trait he can respect.

"Planning on that tomorrow as you asked even though I got better things to do than chase a brat" Levi waving off the matter, his skills in Trost are quite impressive but an Expedition is a whole new ball game and even though he won't admit it he is quite curious of the so called next strongest soldier.

"Very well Levi" Erwin spoke knowing the captain has finished anyways. Watching him leave he opened up a report of the recruit, his background and his cadet training.

The boy is very strong, his father eaten by the titans when wall maria fell, his diary he keeps on his person since before, yet the knife he carries is an unusual make, he may need to ask about that, doubt he would get the answers from him directly since in the reports he avoids questions asked about it, too painful memories he does not want to delve back into. Not that it is important anyway.

It will be a month until the first of many expeditions to recapture Shinganshia.


	21. Humanities Strongest Soldier

**Humanities Strongest Soldier**

The sun have barely risen until the door to the recruit's room, with Alan, Jean, Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt are sleeping in, sprung open, with a senior scout member bargaining in, startling the recruits from their slumber

"RISE AND SHINE" The scout member bellowed "Up you get cupcakes, we have a month to get you prepared for the big day of the remainder of your lives" his sense of humour needs some work especially the words Jean spoke yesterday.

Grunting, Alan lifted himself from the bottom bunk, blinking to see the sun barely rising, even the cadets get more shut eye than this.

Sensing the ire from the cadets "You're not cadets anymore, the survey corps need to be prepared for anything, titans won't wait for you to get out of bed or fuck about" hinting towards Garrus being caught by Captain Levi.

Watching the group get into their uniforms preparing for the start of their crucial training, the senior member amused "Right, the horse face, the lanky boy, the little chihuahua and the Ox, you guys be coming with me, see what you have learnt with your ODM's"

Connie, confused by this "Why? Most of us are in the top ten" receiving a sceptical look.

"I'm sorry chihuahua, I'm sure the titans will let you kill them easily because you're in the top ten" The sarcasm oozing in his words "Shut the fuck up and do as your ordered" the group, taken aback from the vulgarity, Shadis wasn't this bad, but then again they are in the group of veteran titan killers.

Marching out the senior held his hand up to Alan "You on the other hand, wait in the courtyard, Captain Levi, have requested, for you don't know why, he just said, he fetch someone to get you" saying that, he up and left taking the others, Reiner's concerned look over his shoulder towards Alan as he watched his brother standing in the courtyard on his own.

"Will he be ok?" Bertholdt whispered, Alan always stuck to them, but to have one of the dangerous men requesting him, sounds pretty serious.

"He be ok Bertholdt, he always been able to take of himself" Reiner simply stated "We just do what we are told, and everything will be fine" saying this, remembering about Mikasa and their next big step, Reiner is not too entirely sure now.

Waiting is not Alan's favourite past time, unless he's the one who decides to wait, chuckling to the memory back to the big teamwork exercise in their training, how he would just sit on a rock, making the others wait, while he gets information and planning, a lot of planning running through his head, but now, he's just being told to wait for the bigshot captain.

Catching his notice a petite red headed woman strolled up to him, with a smile on her face, Alan raising his eyebrow in question, 'is she the senior member coming to collect him?' before he could question, the scout in question took her hand out, offering a form of respect.

"Petra Raal" the scout just blurted out, a smile still on her face.

Alan raising his eye took her hand and shook it "Alan Braun" the reply coming easily off his lips, not taking her eyes off her, pretty young woman, Mikasa would surely coming hounding onto her just for the physical contact alone. Instinctively looking around just in case, knowing that woman, she be sensing it right now and soon come running to protect what's hers.

"Don't worry I don't bite" Petra joked "What are you looking out for anyways?" her eyes scanning, following his line of sight. Amusing at the man, pretty cute though.

"Death" Alan spoke, his face stoic, now the guy is not so cute before Petra eyes widened but relaxed when his grin formed "Poor joke, let's say I'm with someone who tends to be protective" rubbing the back of his head.

Petra giving a small chuckle of her own "A couple huh? That's pretty rare in the scouts, since you know the mortality rate being pretty high" bit of doom and gloom but Petra was relieved to see the guy laughing at her statement.

"Yeah, but I have no intentions to die, not now or ever and I if I were to go I die knowing I made someone happy in that time" Alan stated, his eye cocking at Petra's surprised look "What is so surprising?"

"That's an interesting way of looking at it, usually we look to see if our lives are meant sacrificing for the better of humanity, yet yours is just simple, kind of cute" giggling at his reddened expression, looking to the sun in the sky "I've wasted enough time, you be coming with me to the Levi squad, the Captain asked for you for some reason and he hates waiting" Petra announced waving for him to follow.

Heading out of the gates, two horses are tied to the posts, apparently where they are operating is far, Alan would think where they stationed at the old fort that the recruits now reside in.

"Why are we heading out, if back there the scouts HQ?" Alan inquired as they rode out, following Petra's lead.

"We heading out to section commander Hange's site, she more eager to test experiments on your friend" Petra replied, seeing his curiosity piqued "You find out more when we get there" closing the subject, Petra doesn't normally know the specifics herself when it concerns Eren, just stand guard and be prepared for anything.

"Don't know why I be needed but ok, I just go with it" Alan shrugged, Petra laughing at the statement.

"That's how it is usually is when it concerns Section Commander Hange" Petra laughed, whatever Hange does, they have to make sure she doesn't go overboard with her excitement.

The ride was short, idle chatter between the two, until they come across Levi and the squad, Eren amongst them, with Hange drooling over him.

"OI, four eyes, stop drooling over him, we get to your next experiment once Petra brings the other brat" Levi spoke up, turning his gaze to the new arrivals as they unsaddled from their horse. "Speaking of which, took you long enough to get here, did you take a shit along the way?" Levi spoke, his tone authoritative, unimpressed.

"Yes Captain" Petra quickly said, causing Alan to raise his eye in question, but said nothing as if Petra's eyes is saying not to say anything and just agree.

Levi looking between he two before looking back to Hange "Hope you cleaned your hands" he blurted out.

Alan remained silent, unsure what to say but his gaze fixed on the captain, something is telling him he is extremely dangerous and not to be messed with.

"So here's the plan we can see how good Eren can control his transformation, No full body titan, just that arm transformation you did a few days back" Hange spoke, turning to Levi "Since you be taking on the new guy, your squad just to need to be on the ready in case something goes wrong" Levi only nodded.

"You heard her, be on the ready, Eld you're in charge, Brat with me." Levi ordered as he walked off, prompting Alan to follow his lead.

All Alan can think of at the moment is why is he requested by this guy, when he can train, learnt he formation that is needed for the expedition, yet he's following this guy.

Sensing Alan's gaze Levi, stopped walking, tilting his head just so he has an eye on him. Until Alan, got close enough, without warning, Levi swung his legs to his stomach, causing Alan, to narrowly dodge his foot before it connected to his stomach.

"Huh, good reaction from surprise attack, not quick enough though" Levi spoke, seeing Alan's face stoic yet the eyes narrowing before Alan can react, Levi swung his fist again to the stomach, winding the taller guy.

Holy Shit that hurts Alan, grunted from the impact, he thought Mikasa's was painful this guy's makes her fists look like a love tap, forcing through the daze ducking underneath the kick launching to his face, rolling away from a stomp as his foot moved to the ground.

"Not bad" Levi have to admit the kid got some guts and control, even throwing his punch in the kid still manage to avoid further attacks.

"You want to dance, shrimp, let's dance" Alan growled, Levi raised his eye at the insult, before side stepping a lunge from Alan as he attempted to pin him down. Alan launched his leg backwards to the shrimp's direction surprising the man with an unexpected attack, narrowly missing him.

Levi noticing how Alan quickly regained his focus and his face like stone, avoiding strikes, noting how his aim were precise, now Levi is on the defensive and judging from the kid, height difference means nothing, this would be interesting. Swinging his own leg Alan blocked his body with his arm, before forcing Levi to back away as his other arm swung to grab it, the kids can hold his own, yet something is still not right with this kid, kid is holding back on him, why? He isn't too sure.

"Ok that is enough" Levi said aloud, forcing Alan to stop his next attack, his eyes fixed on him, not as scary as the other one but Levi won't admit that aloud. "You got guts kid, usually people won't be able to handle me, but you did good enough." To other people that would be the greatest compliment Levi can give.

"So, you're just testing me?" Alan spoke his features relaxed yet his body still on guard, Levi quite impressed that he still isn't let his guard down, that's good if he were to survive the titans.

"Yeah, Commander Erwin wanted me to test you in some way, the fighting was just to see how good your awareness and reactions" Levi stoically stated "You passed that part" before motioning to the ODM gear nearby "You practice at night during training? Let's see how good you are"

Alan couldn't read the captain at all, his moves sporadic and Alan knows the captain didn't give it his all, the greatest soldier has years of experience on him, he hate to be his enemy, amused at the thought. To say his expectations of humanities greatest soldier is surprising at the least, the way recruits admire him to be this charismatic badass, turns out to be a rude short man with a serious OCD for cleanliness, maybe his destiny is to rid the world full of germs. Chuckling to his own little joke.

"What's so funny?" the subject of his humour piped up "I'm not waiting all day for you to get your gear on, nor am I holding your hand either" his face stoic but his grey eyes shown some irritation.

Not wasting time, Alan's have his gear in place, awaiting further orders. "Just go in there and do what you normally do" Levi simply stated pointed towards the woods nearby, Alan blinked once or twice at his order, he wants to go in the woods with the area not as big as the one he used to go around in his trainees years. "What you waiting for Brat? Show me what you got" Levi was more direct with his irritation as he watched Alan launch into the air disappearing into the woods.

Alan lazily, flying from tree to tree, pondering on this exercise, using momentum to conserve gas, scanning his eyes to notice that the shrimp is not following him, nor is he in sight, landing on one tree, he breathed and listened, allowing his own senses to reach out, it was quiet, too quiet for his liking.

Sudden movement from above cause Alan to leap from his direction as Levi swooped down upon him, attempting to knock him in mid-air, soon disappearing, Alan gave chase, trying to read the captain, zooming round, double backing, Levi pounced from his left, causing Alan to release his hooks allowing to drop, narrowly being collided, rolling in mid air to avoid his hook launched at him. 'What the fuck is that crazy bastard doing' Alan eyes widened in shock as he dodges attack from Levi's movements, unable to keep track, this guy is freaking monster with his ODM, Alan thought he was good but he's just mediocre compared to the living Legend, understanding why he's considered Humanities strongest.

Alan changed tactics to defensive since trying to gain on him is no use, swerving around allowing his body to direct the movements, willing himself freely. Dodging Levi attacks with ease in the air, Alan understood that he has to escape or hold out long enough until the captain is satisfied with their little exercise. Feeling his breath staggering Alan only choice is to go higher, through the trees if he has to. Moving sporadically, as Levi's attack lessened, as if now observing his talents, Alan pushed himself through the tree top flying above out of Levi's view.

Levi is impressed, very impressed, the kid launched himself out through the top, good tactic of evasion and since he has control of his movements he could land anywhere and Levi himself wouldn't know, leaving himself at a disadvantage, deciding it's enough is enough, Levi whistled signalling the test is over, hopefully the kid would understand that, Alan's smart, be amusing if he still hiding amongst the tree's being on constant guard. Levi decided to head back to the others, not interested in waiting.

Exiting the woods, hearing a thud behind Levi indicated that Alan decided it wasn't a trap turned to the slightly tired man, Alan's posture gave it away how it was slouched slightly, yet still have a lot of energy to spare, Levi must have put him through his paces. Still it's good he can avoid his attacks.

Alan raising his eyes in question "Mind telling me the point of that exercise?" causing Levi to huff in amusement at such a question.

"Seeing how you react and how quickly you can move, I read the report about Trost on how you took on a group of titans, coming out from the inside of one's nape. Gutsy but stupid, plus you avoided a group of titans attacks." Levi spoke, his tone of a matter of fact "Plus how you baited another group of titans without killing, that takes some skill without getting killed"

"So, you just want to see how I cope with constant onslaughts from you?" Alan deduced, apparently the Captain planned this from what he read, Levi only witnessed his leadership in Trost and one on one fights with a titan.

"You passed that test, those attacks are supposed to resemble to be multiple arms, teeth or any disgusting part of those monsters" a slimmer of humour cross Levi's eyes "Although the non-abnormal titans are a lot slower" before walking off, leaving Alan to his thoughts, 'yeah the scouts really need to work on their sense of humour'.

That guy is a lot more than what he appears, Alan thought, following back to Eren in an arm transformation. Hange being excited as she touch the burning flesh.

"See if you can move it Eren" Hange getting more excited at the prospect of Eren moving a titan hand.

"Section Commander, don't get too close" One by the name of Moblit, poor guy looks like a nervous wreck when around his superior, Alan felt for the poor guy having an erratic boss to follow around, especially one that seem she would fuck a titan seeing she's practically close enough to hug it, damn Garrus is influencing him, apparently he had to clean the whole Barracks yesterday due to captain Levi catching him in his rabbit moments. Still their reaction must be priceless to see to have Captain clean freak walking in on them.

"No sir, or ma'am" Eren stammered unsure what to call Hange, his arm lodged into the flesh, trying to pull out his arm, wanting to be free from it.

"What you doing?! Don't pull out yet just yet, you have got to be close" Hange exclaimed noticing his attempts to get free. Everyone shifted in their feet at her comment, sounding so wrong on so many levels.

"Oi, if he can't move it, he can't move it" Levi piping up from the ridiculousness from this experiment "Eren get out of there, we be heading back soon" Eren only nodded before trying to rip his arm out.

"Eren" Alan called out "Breath, relax and pull" Hange and Levi noting on the instruction as they turned to Eren doing just that as he freely came out fluidly launching backwards to have Oluo and Gunther catching him before Eren can impact the ground.

"How did you know how to get out?" Levi questioned, causing Alan to revert to an emotionless expression.

"Isn't that what you do when you get stuck? Pointless panicking when it's simpler to relax your body and breath" Alan commented, Levi nodding and grunted in agreement.

"Head back to HQ, and yes Shitty glasses, I'm ending the experiments today" Levi announced, ignoring her protests, and relief of her assistant.

Commander Erwin was sitting in his office, with Mike watching out the window as the new recruits train in the courtyard, apparently grooming the horses and learning about them are needed, the horses are specially bred for the survey corps for increase stamina and the ability to outrun normal titans for long distances during expeditions.

Mike was considered the second strongest and most capable under Levi, his sense of smell was considered extraordinary and highly useful for Erwin because Mike can always pinpoint the direction and presence of titans making him Second to Erwin in the command chain.

Erwin was drafting up the long-range scouting formation, placing where members would be and Eren along with Levi squad. If Erwin can summarise there are titan shifters just like Eren, if he have to bet on mankind, they will be after him, but it is the matter of who and where. This wold be the purpose of the 187th expedition, yet only he, Mike and Levi would know the true purpose, sworn to secrecy. The door swinging open noting that Levi just entered into his office.

Still drawing his plan "So Levi, what do you think?" eyes not leaving the sheet on front.

"Kid got a lot of potential to do some damage" Levi casually spoke "Spent most the time riding back writing in his damn book" Erwin chuckled at the comment.

"So, he passed your little test with flying colours, consider putting him in your squad?" Erwin asked his head lifting up to Levi, awaiting Levi's answer.

A silent paused linger for a second before Levi can comment "No" is all Levi can say. Erwin blinking at the answer, waited for more clarification, causing Levi to sigh. "He can do better with other sections instead of helping me babysit Yeager, I can't have all the best around me"

Erwin nodding to his reasoning "Indeed, he can be with Mike, since his skills at dispatching titans is second to none" turning to Mike "Any objections?"

Mike can only snort in amusement "If he can impress Captain Levi, his skills and talents must be true of him being the strongest cadet" affirming his agreement to the commander's order.

"Then it is settled then" Erwin affirmed "Have him train with the others, he needs to know the formation and horse bonding, Mike report to me of any improvement in his skills"

Mike saluted and left, while Levi stayed a little longer, knowing there's more to be said between Erwin and Levi.

"Anything else you found out about him?" Erwin questioned.

"From what one of my squad members told me, he has a brotherly bond with one the cadets named Reiner Braun" Levi simply stated "He's also coupled with Eren's sister"

Erwin raised his eyebrow in question, interesting non the less, he can be trusted if he's with someone close to Eren Yeager, or dangerous. "Anything else he said?"

Levi, staring emotionless, wracking his brain remembering every detail "Apparently the kid will protect the girl and Eren if he has to, his brother also"

"What of his book and knife?" Erwin pressed, more curious on the knife.

"It's a book full of stupid thoughts and dreams. Good at drawing though" Levi avoided the knife, which Erwin then prompted again. "Erwin, it's a stupid knife his father gave him, could have had it man made or some stupid shit, doubt it be good to pick the teeth of a titan" Levi stated casually and as a matter of fact, indicating that is all he got out of Alan, just a knife from his father, even refusing to tell them about his father that's for sure.

Nodding to the statement Erwin can only drop the matter knowing Alan can be trusted and not a suspect. "Very well continue to protect Eren under your supervision" with that Levi simply walked out. Erwin staring down at the plans in front of him, his brain in motion, placing Alan into the right flank.

Alan have been greeted upon his return like he was missing in action as they all seen how he was, Garrus showing his jealous streak again since Alan yet again gain notice from the higher ups without even trying.

"Hey Garrus, you got locked onto Captain Levi's radar a lot quicker than him" Reiner shouted out, causing the crowd to laugh. Sasha looking away in embarrassment.

"It's not everyday someone would get to see the big man in action" Garrus retorted, Reiner only rolled his eyes.

"Garrus, you trained half naked again today" Bruno snipped at Garrus, getting tired of seeing his best friend naked with his sausage wiggling about "Have you ever heard of decency and subtlety?"

Garrus twisting his head to Bruno "I am the master of decency and subtlety, I'm dressed, aren't I?"

"Does that mean you managed to sneak one out then?" Izzy asked innocently, causing the boys around to shake their head, Sasha incoherently stuttering, attempting to draw the conversation to another subject.

Garrus can only grin and tap his nose before winking to Sasha, hiding her face yet again.

Mikasa, can only listen to conversation, her eye's fixed on Alan, before heading somewhere private, Alan instinctively followed, Reiner can only grin as he watch them leave, deciding to put their appearances disappear unnoticed into his own hands.

"So guys, let's put a bet that Garrus would be half naked again, OR cleaning where ether he been fucking" Reiner clapping his hands drawing the crowds attention.

"I bet my next meal he be caught high noon, wearing metal around his dick" Ymir chanted, Christa swatting her arm.

"Ymir, you know it's rude to do that" Christa can only say with her own cheeks reddening, before whispering to Reiner she bet it will happen in the morning, Reiner grinning in response.

Alone again with his heart, Alan can only gaze at her face, before his own heart dance to its own beat. But his face expressionless, waiting for Mikasa to speak.

"Is Eren ok?" Of course, it would be the first question to escape her lips, not that he can fault her.

"He's doing fine as he can be, apparently he can transform a limb but can't control it" Alan simply stated yet her Mikasa is also waiting on something else "Yes he's been treated fine, not forcing him into it" Mikasa features and posture relaxing before setting her eyes onto his.

"And you? Have they treated you alright?" Mikasa asked, the anxiety clearer in her voice.

Alan thought his answer carefully "The captain tested me on my skills, I passed with flying colours, no harm done at all" a little white lie for sure, he isn't going to tell her he been in a brawling match and nearly pulverised while flying in the air, apparently Mikasa smiled in relief before closing the distance between the two, planting her own lips onto his. Her moan deepened along with the kiss, getting lost into his arms.

Pulling away leaving Alan his signature eye raise "You have been waiting to do that all day have you?" joking at her cheeks flushing.

"I like the feeling you leave with me, you are my heart after all" Mikasa responded a small smile creeping her lips before going in for more, after last time, her need multiplied twice fold, yearning for that touch once more.

Sensing this Alan gripped her rear before coming up to breath "Do you want me to train half naked like Garrus tomorrow" Alan joked, Mikasa eyes darkened at the thought "I'm joking, we be cleaning first then I be training half naked" laughing at his own joke.

Mikasa shaking her head before he asked a question catching her off guard "Who's in your bunk room?" Alan questioned while looking pass to a person eavesdropping around the corner of the wall. Mikasa blinking once or twice.

"Sasha, Izzy and another girl I can't quite remember" Mikasa slowly answered, her eyes questioning his motives, with only Alan grinning and tapping his nose, before pulling out of his touch, he then asked which part of the barracks "Left wing, third door on the right side from the main entrance" before Mikasa could ask Alan just pecked her lips before heading off, leaving Mikasa confused at his questions.

Before turning his head "Just try and stay awake after lights out" winking, Mikasa's cheeks flushing red.

Night came quickly as Alan silently slipped from his bunk, only to hear rustling of Reiner waking from his slumber.

"Alan where you going?" Reiner grumbled blinking at the darkness "It just gone lights out, brother" rubbing his eyes to see Alan dressed in his casual clothes, blinking once or twice before groaning.

"Don't tell me your going to sneak out to her?" Reiner questioned, Alan rubbing the back of his head nervously as if being caught, not answering "Aw man you are, are you trying to get caught"

"Not really Reiner, I have a plan for that" Alan snickered, Reiner in disbelief as he shook his head "Look above you Reiner, and tell me if something not amiss" Reiner grumbling decided to entertain his brain, looked to the top bunk to find it empty, a groan escaping his lips.

"Your using Garrus as a scapegoat" Reiner concluded, damn that horny bastard for using the right moment, "Did you know he's gonna do this shit?"

Shrugging "He eavesdropped on where they be so I am betting he would take Sasha out for a midnight stroll" before turning to leave.

"Well don't get caught, I hate to see you with you junk out" Reiner teased before returning to bed.

Mikasa pretended to sleep when lights gone out, she nearly jumped out of bed, until she sensed it was not Alan, the footsteps not so subtle as a little squeal, soon to be muffled, listening to the giggles as she can assume Sasha getting out the bed, before creeping out the, door slowly shutting, unsure why Alan asked her to stay awake, until the door creaked open yet no sound came as the door is shut once more, her heart beating as there is no sound, just silence, until her mattress grow heavy, her eyes opened at the blanket covering her gained a second mound, soon creeping across to the entrance to see a cheeky grin form underneath, Mikasa was about to say something until Alan placed a finger to his lips before placing his lips onto her, stifling her own groan from escaping as she wrapped her hands around his neck, Alan soon escaping her clutches, watching him retreat under the covers.

Moments lingered as Mikasa yearning for his touch, her eyes widened as the tug of his hands slipping her out of her under clothes, her head tilting upwards to actually question what he is up to, before caught by surprise as something wet touched her primary entrance.

'By the walls' Mikasa can only scream in her mind, as a unusual sensation came down as her legs parted outwards, her hands unconsciously reached below to find his hair between his legs, is he? Oh, is all she can think of, as she allowed his activity to go unhindered. Bringing one hand up to cover her mouth, stifling any moan as his ferocious onslaught continued, grinding herself as he manoeuvred his tongue to the desired area, searching for the spot he desired, until another pleasurable feeling shot through her body, as her hand on his head held him still as if keeping him there, some quiet moans escaped her breath, an amused grunt came from under the sheets, smug bastard. Unable to hold out her body convulsed as her climax reached, hearing him satisfied came up to be on top of her.

Blinking from the sensation Mikasa can only daze upon his face, feeling the smugness radiating from the guy, before pulling him into a deep kiss before the main course can be eaten.

During all this Izzy stared at the ceiling silently, listening to all the commotion, her thoughts dazed and imagining what is happening inside the room, assuming Garrus just sneaked in and started to fool around.

**A/N: Well it took a while but now I'm in lockdown, possible more chapters will come out, so enjoy and review, I enjoy the thoughts of my readers, positive or negative, either are welcomed with open arms.**

**Myzor: thanks for the review, It be a shock indeed when the time come, I have that part planned out, need to reach there first and nope Mikasa is not pregnant, the little guy escaped before that can happen nor is he intended to for a good reason.**


	22. The Cleansing of Garrus

**The Cleansing of Garrus**

It didn't take too long for Garrus to get caught that night, luckily for Alan, he stayed in Mikasa's bed for a while before sneaking out, reluctant, but necessary, leaving her sleeping form in peace as the quilt covers her form, the exercise still fresh in their minds, sooner or later Alan mange to sneak back into the room without notice, Reiner have been awake and on lookout until he got back, his grin all to relevant before he could get back into bed, going into peaceful slumber.

Alan shaking his head at Reiner, 'he should have gone to sleep instead of being worried over him' before turning in himself, hearing the shouting outside in the distance.

Morning soon followed as a huge bang echoed in the barracks, people shooting up from their beds, alarmed, as orders issued, second day in something serious had happened because someone is not in a very good mood.

Mikasa woke up to see Captain Levi barging in, the women covering themselves with the bedding too shocked to breath or speak, Levi's eyes scanning towards the empty bed that belonged to Sasha's, 'she must have not came back last night' Mikasa can only think feeling a ping of guilt hitting her, but hiding it well to not draw attention to the uninvited guest entering their room watching Levi walking over to inspect the bed white gloves in hand as if not wanting to catch whatever he is seeing, only to rip the sheets off, his face formed in pure disgust as he scanned the rest of the remaining faces staring at him. Mikasa had a mind to beat him to a pulp for what he did to Eren and barging in like he owns the pace but refrained from doing so.

"Get dressed and strip those beds now" the captain can only say as the sheets in his hands outstretched further away muttering about something like filthy animals. The door closing behind allowing some form of privacy for the ladies holding onto their bedding. Mikasa quite thankful that she covered herself seeing how she is still fully naked underneath.

"Well I just lost the bet" Izzy piped up from above looking at the bare sheets that Sasha's bed used to be "to think that they have the nerve to do it in this room with all of us are sleeping" both Izzy shuddered at the thought and Mikasa's face brightened red at the thought.

Mikasa can only remember last night as Alan was on top of her as he pulled out denying her need to feel it yet again, amusing to see him rushing over to Sasha's empty bed do that without waking people up, even though sweat covered hers along with her own release. According to Alan, he is using Garrus as a scapegoat to hide their own activities, smart but risky and pretty disgusting since they are the ones to have the balls to do it right then and there and if Sasha would come back that night, she would, Mikasa shaking that horrible thought, thankfully Izzy and the other girl assumed it was Garrus and Sasha leaving no suspicion on Mikasa, assuming they thought Mikasa haven't even been to that stage yet. Alan must have been quiet about themselves, which Mikasa is thankful and heart touched that their privacy is just that, their privacy just between the two of them, sooner or later Armin and Eren would catch on, that would be an awkward conversation to say the least.

Izzy snapping her from her thoughts "You heard them last night, right, groaning and moaning, yuck?" shuddering at the thought as Izzy heard it all night, it was stifled moans but since she assumed it was Sasha she wouldn't be surprised.

Mikasa can hum in agreement, not trusting her own voice to give too much away to who it really was and the interrogation that would follow.

Garrus is not having a good day at all, of all times he decides to sneak Sasha out the barracks is the moment the damn midget is up and about on his midnight walks as some of the senior members would call it. Yeah, he may have cause a mess in the very hall he was walking into, but that doesn't mean he has to scrub every brick in said hallway, even though Sasha is having some form of punishment as well, scrubbing all the sheets from the barracks, apparently there was a massive mess on her own bed that was found by the midget, Garrus couldn't even remember doing it in the bed let alone getting in it, he's not stupid to fuck Sasha in the very room with Mikasa, Izzy and that black headed girl sleeping in there, besides Sasha would flat out refuse, she maybe a sore sight when she is eating but the woman have standards and knows the boundaries of privacy hence the sneaking out.

Racking though his brains trying to think when and how it could have happened, until he saw Alan walked pass with Bertholdt and Reiner as they finished their lecture they have to attend until something crossed Garrus's mind.

Wait, Alan and Mikasa. They are both together, Alan talked to Mikasa about them taking the next step, Garrus overheard where Sasha would be, which is the same room as Mikasa, so that would mean… Garrus stopped his scrubbing, eyes narrowing upon realisation.

That Son of a Bitch.

Whirling around to head to Alan's direction to give him a piece of his mind and fists until a threatening voice called from behind freezing him in place.

"You're not finished cleaning this hallway" Garrus turning around to see the very midget inspecting the hall, his eyes looking at the white marks on the wall, Garrus can say he's pretty proud of his ammunition, shame it didn't land on Sasha's back, may need to work on his aim. "You haven't even started on the mess you made" Levi nodding to the wall where he found them.

"You did ask for me to scrub the whole hallway" Garrus sarcastically, soon shutting up when Levi glared back darkly, not amused with his answering back.

"If you didn't fuck everywhere at any time you damn please you wouldn't be in this mess" Levi coldly spoke "if you were smart, you should have taken it out of the damn building and not a random hallway"

"Sorry I am not so backed up as you, midget" Garrus spat in return, saliva accidently spraying out, before a kick struck into his stomach, making Garrus flip in the air, landing on front, it feels like he's going to puke with the force that hit him and something heavy placed on top of his head.

"you got a shitty mouth, next time I crack that but I rather not have blood all over the place" Levi spoke his foot on top of Garrus's head "Your lucky I'm letting you clean the hallway and not the whole fucking barracks where all your shit might have contaminated with your junk"

Listening to the coughs and groans of the man under his foot, Levi allowed the words to sink in and the message all to clear, he wouldn't have kicked him if he didn't mouth off and insult his height and being disgusting, lifting his own foot off, walking away "You have an hour, I be back to inspect it"

Somewhere in the courtyard, a long line with white sheets hanging over with Sasha currently scrubbing the sheets dumped on her, one by one, that will be the last time she be having a tumble with Garrus for a while, twice they have been caught and twice she let her own primal instincts took over for her need to love the idiot. Yes, the adrenaline was a brilliant rush but getting caught when things gets even more saucy or at the end kills the moment by and worst of being caught by Captain Levi twice in two days.

Sasha have a feeling they been on his radar since they stepped foot into the HQ. Looking at all the sheets she have to scrub by hand, it will take forever to do, the Captain ordered her to do it on her own without asking for help.

Hearing a thud next to her side she saw another huge bucket of water with Mikasa, kneeling down. Blinking once or twice as Sasha's brain trying to register as she watch Mikasa grabbing one of the sheets that she recognised as hers and began scrubbing it, her face stoic.

"Mikasa, you know I have to do this all by myself" Sasha pined, appreciating the help but hate for Mikasa to get in trouble if the captain were to see her now.

"I decided to help you" Mikasa spoke her focus remained on the sheets as she effortlessly scrubbed to her satisfaction, starting with hers first to avoid Sasha catching on "Would hate for you to be here all day without being able to eat"

"Geez, Alan having some form of influence on you, usually you be around Eren or Alan and not leaving their side" Sasha bluntly spoke, her cheeks reddening at the thought of missing a meal and her words she just spoke, unaware that Mikasa stopped for a short moment to ponder on the words that have just been said, aware of some truth behind them.

"You maybe correct" Mikasa can only say, Alan's influence have impacted her greatly, being able to talk to people without the need to be around Eren, even Eren noticed this change and seem to enjoy the new Mikasa, as he wished she could do something without sticking to him like glue, yes she concerned for his safety, family are like that after all.

She even gotten bolder as she dallied with Alan with people in the same room, the guilt hitting her as Sasha took the blame for their own mess, not that she would admit it openly that will stay with her to the grave.

"Thanks for helping me, how's the training?" Sasha making conversation not wanting the whole scrubbing being done in total silence.

"Interesting, the ODM training is a lot more stricter and they test your awareness more frequently" Mikasa spoke, finding herself relaxed as she talked "This morning Alan seem to be even more elegant in his movements, whatever that Captain did to him yesterday, Alan train extremely hard" now hanging the sheets on the line provided to hang the sheets.

"Yeah, Garrus is scrubbing the hallway that we erm" Stopping mid-sentence, not wanting to say it out loud.

Seeing Mikasa's expression, Garrus may have made a bad reputation of himself as the guy who trains half naked. Sasha grimaced, underneath all that Sasha knew what he's like at his core, knowing him enough but not enough as Garrus's best friend Bruno and his deceased friends. But thinking of the good things about Garrus, made Sasha smile at the real Garrus underneath all that shit.

"He's not all bad, underneath all that sarcasm and vulgarity, he's a really nice guy and very sweet" Sasha dreamily thinking on the man who is currently scrubbing the hallway, cursing and grunting.

"You love him, don't you?" Mikasa asked, Sasha red brightened even more, as she fold a dry sheet off the line.

"Would you laugh if I say yes?" Sasha relaxing as Mikasa shook her head "He's the first person to not care about my accent, how he encourage me to embrace it and be myself, did you know that we hated each other to begin with?"

"Yes Sasha, I was there as he teased you with meat and called you shitbreath" Mikasa spoke without thinking, that day was amusing to say the least, no one ever expected for them to get together after how they fight and insult each other.

"Geez you guys still remember that, Well Garrus had a way with words, at first he be really mean but he share food when no one is looking with me of all people, I think Bruno knew he started to have feelings for me" Sasha continued with her story to how she fallen for Garrus "Did you know he's from a very rich family, the youngest of the three children, his father never gave him much attention, always focused on the eldest, the middle child married some noble woman in the interior, Garrus always tried to do the best for himself at such a young age and that scar across his nose was given to him by his father, he didn't get into too much detail about it, touchy subject"

Mikasa can remember Alan telling her how Garrus had what he call a potent mix of jealousy and daddy issues, Alan's way of explaining things are amusing but knowing now that Garrus's father gave him that scar, maybe there is a really good reason why he got those issues.

"So how did you fall for Alan? I always thought you be after Eren?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa stopped yet again, her thoughts back tracking to the day he caught her in mid-air, the first beat to her heart other than Eren. She could never explain it at first, she remembers how he wrapped her scarf around her neck, he even did it a few times with that big warm smile he gives her, she feel for him more when he just been himself, yet something is different with him, it's like he understood what is going through her, why she is, but when she decided to seal the deal with he kiss, something inside her just accepted it, her focus more on Alan then Eren.

"It just happened" Mikasa just said.

"Really? No sweet smile, no deep passion in the eyes" Sasha teased, her confirmation confirmed as Mikasa focused more intently on the sheets she's scrubbing "Non the less thanks for helping me" with that Mikasa only hummed in thanks as they continued until Mikasa spoke what's, upon her mind at that moment.

"There's something about him though, like he's two different people, like when he's angry or something threatens someone close, it's like he's a complete different person" Mikasa murmured, remembering Trost how he just took out titans with ease, how he's more cautious on getting hit and when it looks like he have been hit he moves himself from view.

"Wouldn't you if he was in danger, he cares and loves those close to him" Sasha chimed in, thinking how Garrus is like that or herself when Garrus fell from the wall.

"Yeah, perhaps your right" Mikasa muttered, silence reigning over the duo as they continued their task.

Nearby Levi was listening on their conversation, as he was about to inspect the sheets, he trusts his squad to keep an eye on Eren while he did his duties as a senior officer, allowing the help given freely, he walked away, intending to check on his squad first, then the mouthy brat.

"So, Alan, you got your head around that formation today?" Reiner asked, after their break they were in the lecture rooms as the senior members detailed out the planned formation of the long-range scouting formation given and detailed by Commander Erwin himself.

"We be practicing it tomorrow, interesting how it works, red flare for titan sighting, green flare for direction, black for abnormal" Alan mused, looking at the diagram in his diary, the instructor gave Alan credit for having two copies of the plan, even the detail down to the letter. "Still how would we know how the redirection works when it comes to reforming" Alan mused

"We find out in the training tomorrow" Bertholdt calmly spoke "I'm in the left flank near the centre" looking to Reiner and Alan to see where they are.

"I'm in the inner right flank" Reiner spoke, looking over to see where Alan is stationed at, his eyes widened "You're on the outer rim of the right flank? I thought only the most experienced be put there"

Concern etched over Reiner's face, Alan maybe the best he ever seen but being thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Sensing the concern "Reiner, I be ok, if it helps I already been put in a squad with Mike Zacharias, Erwin's second and second strongest solder" Alan spoke "But he seem to sniff me a lot when I was introduced to him" remembering how the leader of squad mike (they really need to have better names for their squads) sniffed him, his eyes dawning on him as if he found a precious gem within a million rocks.

"He sniffed you?" Bertholdt asked, sceptical about it, which made both Reiner and Bertholdt laugh when Alan's made a serious look that speaks in volumes "Should Mikasa be worried?" adding the salt to the joke.

Alan laughed "I don't think Mikasa would take any notice"

Changing subject Reiner asked the question he wanted to ask, "So Alan, how was she?"

"How was she what?" Alan asked, playing dumb fully aware what Reiner is asking.

"Don't play dumb Alan, may work on Garrus but you can't with us two, we knew you longer than that" Reiner chortled.

"you should know Reiner; did you get some action with that cadet in training?" Alan twiddling his eyebrows towards Reiner, seeing his brother going pale, yes, he noticed, yes, he saw him but he didn't care, Reiner should have some happiness of his own even if it isn't serious.

Blubbering his own words Bertholdt looked to Reiner and Alan back and forth "What? When? How?" Reiner growing pale before forming his grin of his own being caught out, well he might as well divulge such information.

"That girl asked for help, so I helped her" Reiner spoke, Bertholdt stared incredulously before shaking his head smiling, least his two friends are having some form of happiness, before thinking to Annie.

"So, what happened to the lovely lady" Alan smiled until seeing Reiner's face formed a sad smile, oh.

"Same as everyone else" is all Reiner can say. Trost must be the shittiest day of their lives. No, they were doing their duty that day, with titans falling in it was inevitable.

"That's pretty shit, was it pity sex or thank you see you next week?" Alan teased, Reiner shooting him a glare.

"It's more like hey your cute want to do it type of thing and yes she is pretty but not as pretty as Christa" Reiner said his mind wondering to the blonde, both groaning.

"Bet she think less of you if she knew that you committed the deed" Alan spoke.

"She won't if you don't say anything" Reiner dared Alan, with the latter holding his hands up in defence.

"My lips are sealed Reiner, and to answer your question she was something" Alan said "It felt right, it felt like we were born to meet and it just happened, we clicked, it's something I can't explain" Alan spoke looking down, he couldn't help the feeling, even though the situation he's in, it could bring pain since the survey corps is not known for high life expectancy.

Reiner and Bertholdt can only pity Alan, they know he couldn't help feeling it what he's feeling but at the moment it put them in a predicament. The what if's hounding in their minds.

"We figure it out, who knows, you both survive in the end and we all be better off in the end" Bertholdt can only say, seeing his expression he wish he could help him, yet he couldn't, the world is just too cruel to allow it.

"Once we win, we can all go for drinks, you get married, have kids, hell you can name your first born after me" Reiner teased, Alan's mind drifting back to them as his demeanour changed and the thought of a child.

His face fell at the thought "It's not that easy" as the knife on the leg reminding him that nothing is easy.

"Of course, it is, you stick it in and let loose" Reiner joked, noticing the demeanour and attempt to stir it into humour for Alan's sake. "You want me to give you a demonstration on how it is done?"

Alan's face pulled a disgusted look as if not wanting to have the image in his head "I pass" is all he could say but laughed, at least his mind is far from where it shouldn't be, Reiner reasoned, he hate seeing him like this, when his moments of insecurities shown, the strongest soldier should always show a face of no fear, always sure what they are doing.

Bertholdt could only think of the future how they would have been, laughing, drinking and be who they are now, teasing Garrus, Connie, Jean. It is never easy.

"What's up Bert?" Alan asked, noticing his mood.

"Oh, nothing just thinking of the expedition in three weeks' time, time sure have gone quick or slow for some" all three humming in agreement. Reiner narrowing his eyes as if asking him not to dwell on it while checking on Alan's behaviour silently.

"Yeah, best we crack down and learn this if we were to survive" Reiner spoke relieving the air of any negative thoughts.

With that they head out to do some extra ODM training and equipment maintenance, knowing they are going to need that extra edge for tomorrows training.

To say the least it took Garrus an exact hour to actually get that hallway clean, hell he can eat off the damn floor if he wanted to, even just as he finished the midget came along, inspecting every, single, stone in that fucking hallway.

He never want to see this hallway ever again.

Garrus standing at attention keeping his mouth shut, learning from his mistake earlier, the memory of the pain still clear in his stomach.

Levi rubbed his fingers over the wall where the worst of the stains were, reaching up to eye level, inspecting his own fingers of any substances before turning his gaze back to Garrus.

"I'm satisfied" Levi hearing Garrus releasing the breath he held onto, if Levi were to be honest if he cleaned this wall he wouldn't care about the rest of the hallway but he wouldn't let him know that "If I catch you fucking and rubbing your filthy shit all over the place again, I will cut your dick off, understood?" Watching the kid pale giving a weak yes sir, amusing and satisfying, good maybe he will learn when and where, he doesn't care as long as he doesn't make a mess or catching the dirty shit again.

"you can go" Levi simply stated watching the guy run off as quickly he ever seen a guy can run, Is Levi really that intimidating? Doesn't matter, Levi is satisfied to see this hallway clean, giving an amused grunt before heading out to Eren and his squad are cooped up at.

Day have passed quickly as Garrus managed to get back into his room, bunking up with Bruno as his best friend shaking his head towards him. Garrus having an annoyed expression on his face.

"It looks like you went through a personal cleansing journey Garrus" Bruno twiddled his eyebrows "Did you find enlightenment?"

"Oh fuck off with that shit Bruno, if I have to hear cleaning one more time I piss on his door" Garrus grumbled, hearing Armin laugh on his bed, reading a book, deciding to turn the spotlight off him he turned to Armin, "What you reading their Genius?"

"Oh, just the formation we been taught today, I am amazed by the tactical advantage it held, raising life expectancy by ninety percent, meaning if a hundred scouts leave we have a good chance we only lose ten" Armin describing his thoughts running the math in his head as he calculated the genius behind the plan.

"Ten out of a hundred, good odds" Bruno mused "still Eren being on the right flank? Pretty exposed right"

"I thought that, but maybe the commander wanted Eren away from the centre because the centre being the most populated" Armin deduced aware of the abnormals and seeing Eren is needed to be protected at all costs perhaps he's not seeing the full picture yet, trying to figure the mind of the brilliance that is Commander Erwin.

"Still the chances of surviving this expedition is pretty good" Garrus chirped, positive on the matter "Still let's get some grub with our spirits high" there's nothing that can dampen his jovial mood after hearing some good news that would keep him alive.

Garrus's spirits made a one eighty degree turn when dinner was over, apparently he was ordered designated dish washer that night, his mood soured, he hates cleaning, he does not want to see a scrubbing brush ever again, having a sinking feeling the midget is doing it out of spite and requested Garrus does the dishes, again.

What's worse the said guy is sitting on one of the tables, with the group he's with, sipping out of his cup a weird way, who holds a cup like that Garrus can only scowl at him, Levi watching him intently as he casually listens to the conversation his elite squad is making.

"You ok Garrus?" Eren spoke, as he helped Garrus with the plates, apparently people ate a lot with the plates stacked high and dirty. Garrus could only think that half of it was Sasha's and Izzy's mess.

They need to reign in control of their eating habits and come one where the hell do they put it, Garrus dread the thought of cleaning the toilets after those women, shuddering at the thought, but his gaze returned to the Captain still watching him.

Garrus deadpanned back at Eren, they are not friends for the least, yet wherever the Midget and his fan club is Eren has to be there.

"Does he fancy me or something?" Garrus dryly spoke noticing how Levi never took his eyes off of him the whole time "It's like he's undressing me with his eyes"

Eren blinked once or twice, quickly glancing to the captain and back, unsure what to say. "I don't really know, although you did piss him off twice in two days this week"

"Not my fault he walks in on me at the most inconvenient time?" Garrus growled scrubbing the plates in water laid before them, then handing it to Eren to dry.

"Do you really need to say? Thanks to you he had us clean twice as hard before and after training" annoyed with Garrus's whining already "I mean he got me helping you"

"Oi, less talking, more working" Levi called out, Gunther, Oluo, Eld and Petra, shifted there posture a bit, while they talked about the formation tomorrow, yeah Levi is still pissed even though Garrus cleaned that hallway.

"Captain, maybe we should ease up on him, he did make that hallway spotless" Petra spoke up, hoping to ease the tension, only to receive a grunt from Levi, taking that as a sign that he would think about it.

"As we was saying, we be in diamond formation surrounding Eren, the captain taking the lead, Gunther and Petra take the rear, Oluo and me being on the side" Eld lectured "Tomorrow we have to make sure the training goes smoothly, as far as I hear the commander will have wooden titans positioned in random places"

"So keep your eye's sharp" Levi calmly stated "Treat this as an actual expedition as you always do, don't want us getting relaxed because they are not real titans" the rest agreeing, Levi squad are considered the best and only the best in the captains eyes and they can't get sloppy if they don't want to displease the captain.

"You two brats finished?" Levi announced, seeing a stack of clean plates, Levi could really see the shine, he may consider the mouthy kid a permanent cleaning job, might as well make the best of it before he snuffs it. Dismissing the mouthy brat.

"Get some shut eye, we be waking up at dawn" Levi ordered, he wants them to have a good breakfast before the rest come in the next morning.

It has nearly been a full week, as the recruits have been battered with information on the long range scouting formation, tomorrow they better memorise it for their lives depends on how well the recruits can do, they will never get a second chance if they fail on the actual expedition.

**A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be the last chapter before the 187th expedition, unless Alan or the others decides to do something crazy *ahem* Garrus, anyways enjoy this chapter and give me your thoughts.**

**Myzor: Yes she would, but Alan know this so he leave out a few details for the sake of everyone, why wouldn't he want kids? well that would be explained way further into the story, may raise more questions than answers I'm afraid. But thank you for the review, hope your still enjoying the sstory still.**

**McBastable: Yes Garrus have the tendency to be caught and have his greatness shown to the world, yes it is quite hard to keep Levi as he is, hopefully people will let me know if I ever strayed, I prefer to have him as he is, no sappy stuff, full on badass, clean freak Levi. Thank you for the review, hope your still enjoying the story so far.**


	23. No Matter What

**No matter What**

The doors come knocking as the senior members come waking up the recruits, the day of training have arrived, the day they have been drilled into their skulls for a week, even though it's a simulation, they were told to treat it like the real thing because slacking off or goofing around would not only get yourself killed but those around you.

The Survey Corps are a really cheery bunch as their sense of humour shines through with high possibility of death to titans.

Sneeze your dead, cough your dead, even when you breath your will be dead.

Quite a cheery motivation as their usual senior with the rag on his head wakes everyone, seriously he has a thing for horses when the guy named it Betsy. Alan remembered it fondly when said Betsy bit the rag of his head revealing the shining baldness it covered, Garrus was shovelling horse shit that day with Connie and Bruno.

"Alright cupcakes, head to the mess and eat your fill, in an hour we be heading out to train on the formation, try not to look like idiots while your doing it" The horse man being cheery about it, apparently he wants us to be idiots so he can punish us to shovel shit.

Wasting no time Alan and the other's head to the mess to see Eren already there with Levi squad.

Mikasa, closely nearby, keeping watch for Eren's sake, but as soon as Alan walked through the doors, her head reared to him, her face stoic but her greys sparkle.

Grinning at the sight Alan, along with Reiner and Bertholdt headed over to the table where Mikasa and Armin sat, opposite from Mikasa with Alan sitting right next to her.

Not expecting the action with Mikasa, placing bread in Alan's mouth, the sight was amusing to those watching, Alan raising his eyebrow in shock, unsure how to handle what happened. The woman is getting bold and comfortable with him, an endearing gesture and thought.

"Eat, you will need your strength for later" Mikasa simply stating before returning to her own plate as she ate contently.

Give Mikasa credit, Alan did sit at the table without getting food first, being considerate to his wellbeing, which he rectified by following Reiner, intending to repay the favour.

Unable to contain his laugh Reiner chortled at the puffed cheeks as Alan attempt to eat the bread, that was rammed into his mouth, now he knows how Sasha feels when Garrus feeds her.

As the others left, Armin can only watch Mikasa in amusement, his smile just the same, catching Eren's expression, morphed in amusement and surprise.

"Captain, may I sit with my friends" Eren asked, Levi seeing how Eren's friends are next to them he can't see why not, allowing him to do so on the condition that when Levi squad leaves, he will be leaving with them.

"Hey Mikasa, what was that about?" Eren popped up from behind, Mikasa whirling herself round, her cheeks red. Eren can only laugh at her expression, it is new and fresh, he's thankful that she can be out of her shell more often.

"I don't know what your talking about" Mikasa regaining her composure, noticing Armin shaking his head. Mikasa hopes that he hasn't caught on or know anything about some recent developments in her relationship.

"A lot has happened this week" Armin can only say, Eren has been preoccupied. "Mikasa, you have really changed after the induction ceremony it's like something very exciting happened"

There it is, Armin did notice something, hopefully he wouldn't say something that would cause herself to give it away.

Eren, listening in can only smile, enjoying the atmosphere, now that Armin mentioned it, Mikasa did seem different, like something very special happened to her, how her smiles appear more often when Alan is around, her ability to talk more and make friends without Eren's pushing.

Eren can only make one stupid joke "It isn't like you guys have sex or something" Mikasa instantly without thinking, raised her scarf to her face, hiding the blush forming on her cheeks, totally not a dead giveaway.

Eren, watching this as Mikasa hid her lower face, his smile slowly fell upon realisation on the lack of laughter from Mikasa, the only time she does that as if she's hiding something, his emeralds eyes widening even more. Armin looking between Eren and Mikasa, own expression slowly matching Eren's from coming to the same conclusion.

Mikasa, can only stare blankly, her own scarf pulled up, what can she really say. Until a thud of the trio returning from collecting their food.

This will get awkward really fast she can only dread.

"Hey Eren" Reiner greeted, smiling at his plate full of food, until noticing the tense atmosphere, looking to Alan, his expression stoic yet he is just as confused as he is. Reiner attempts to defuse the atmosphere "So Eren, how's the elite squad"

Silence reigned the table once more, Levi nearby watching, having just heard the joke and the following silence, his eyes flickering back and forth on both the girl and the strongest cadet. This would be interesting to watch, as he hushed his squad, wanting to see how this plays out.

Eren focus laid on Alan, jaw tensing, he didn't expect that, yeah in the final year of training they got together, kissing to be expected, but this, oh no, this is unacceptable. His own brotherly instincts kicked into motion, attempting to keep his cool, for Mikasa's sake.

Ignoring Reiner's question "So Alan, how and when and why" Eren forced through gritted teeth. Alan's answer rides on the possibility Eren wouldn't go and punch his lights out or kill him, not that would happen due to Mikasa being there and well Captain Levi is watching them.

Alan can tell Eren is trying to keep his cool, now he have to be very careful, the possibility of Reiner jumping in would mean Mikasa would go into protective mode and defend Eren and if Eren attacks him, Mikasa would be a stone unsure what to do and that would be forcing her to choose, something he promised he would never do.

So much for keeping things a secret.

"After Trost, Mikasa was very sure she wanted to take that next step, she initiated it, why you ask, that is Mikasa's decision not mine" Alan spoke without a beat, eyeing down Eren's own scrutiny, Eren disengaged to turn to Mikasa, her blush deepening violently.

Mikasa hated seeing Eren's gazed, yet she can only summarise that he's protective over her wellbeing, anything a brother would do.

Mikasa can only nod to confirm that what he said was true, with that Eren's features relaxed a little, still not liking that they took the next step but it was not his business or decision to make.

"You will take responsibility Alan, other than that I just have to accept that" Eren concluded, satisfied that Alan had no witty remark on the matter, not if he wants his lights knocked out that is. The pregnant silence have been disturbed from a yell nearby.

"I Fucking Knew It!" Garrus crashing upwards from his seat, eyes penetrating into the back of his skull "You used me you bastard!"

All heads turning to the commotion, as Sasha tried to drag Garrus back down as he still seething in rage, with Bruno eating his meal not too bothered about the scene like it's a normal day for him, Izzy watched with curiosity looking back and forth to what Garrus is screaming about.

Alan can only feel sweat forming on his brow as Reiner could only watch, his features struggling from breaking into laughter, Bertholdt looking back and forth concern and worry for his friend.

Before anymore commotion can stir, the door from the mess opened for Commander Erwin to walk in. Hearing and Seeing the commotion, would be the perfect moment to enter to gouge the reactions.

His thick eyebrows examined the room as he saw the boy paled at the sight of the commander. Waiting for him to sit back down, poor boy didn't expect Erwin to enter as soon as he screamed.

"Training will start very soon, no need for ODM gear today, get your horses and prepare for training, this is the only time we get to do this, I am counting on you all" the commander spoke, his tone authoritative, hearing the sound of yes sirs, Erwin whirled back outside.

Silence was broken when Levi squad got up and leaving the area, said captain turned his head to see those still standing still "Yeager, with me, You brats get moving, we won't be waiting for you to clean up your shit"

It didn't take too long for everyone to mount their horses, confusion at first but with the assistance of senior members they are put into position, accordingly few senior members will be tailing the recruits to see if they are being aware and keeping the right amount of distance. Some members notably Hange's section, will be employing dummy titans.

Alan is the first to be on the edge, single formations, some are to carry spare horses in case a few get unsaddled due to abnormals, noting how Levi squad are on the right flank, riding hard, Erwin being in the middle noting all around.

Riding at speed, Alan can only keep note on few positions, seeing a dummy from afar, instantly shooting his red flare, a nearby senior jumped out of his skin when the gun was raised.

"Bloody hell Braun, how did you see that from here" the senior gaped as the dummy that was stationed was quite some way, be near impossible to see with the naked eye, unless the kid got eagle vision.

Alan can only smirk as the red flares follows towards the centre indicating titan sighting.

The red flare shot up, pointing East, Erwin seeing this aimed his own shooting directly West signalling all must head west, a few green flares shot up to pass on the order, not enough gone up. Erwin grimaced at the lack of flares, those who do not pay attention can mess up the formation, luckily some seniors are there to correct the mistake.

"Recruit Dreiken!" One called out, Garrus leaning his head to see a senior member riding up beside him.

"Do you not see the change of formation?" the senior asked, his brow furrowed as he notice the lack of flares shooting up.

Garrus is near the edge so he will be the last to know of formation change.

"Nope, not a lot of people shooting their load for me to tell" Garrus sarcastically replied, before pointing his own flare in the same direction. "Happy now?"

"That attitude will get you killed Dreiken" not missing a beat, Garrus can only shrug, he survived Trost with that attitude. He banged and got Sasha with that attitude, the day he die is the day he sacrifice himself with a noble attitude, he prefer to follow his gut and have that attitude if he were to survive.

Mikasa was one of the recruits positioned into the centre, the centre being crowded as she trained her sense's around her, few titans dummies was placed, as she fired her flare red, a senior nearby observing nodded her head, and proceed to be nearby witnessing any commands given, Erwin shooting his flare in another direction, without skipping a beat, Mikasa shot the direction of the commanders flare, signalling those in the rear.

The day was long and tiring as the training through experience was drummed into them, since the commander stated that day was the only day, they were able to do it. A few mishaps were to be expected and reports would be filed to the commander and section leaders before conducting the meeting.

Returning to the HQ was a god send as all recruits that are not used to scouts endurance are soon dropping to their knees catching their breath, some seniors laughing at their expense remembering how they were once like that and the remainder of the coming weeks would be serious endurance training, for when the time comes it will pay off in the end.

Awaiting in his office Commander Erwin watched as all section commanders filed in their report, some were pleasing as others need ironing out the creases, as long as they give their hearts Erwin would make sure it would not be in vain, all die one day, it's the matter of when and the matter if it's worth it.

Allowing some to leave, only Levi and Mike stayed behind, he rather hear those reports without anyone else knowing.

"Levi, you took your squad to the right side?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, just like you said, everyone saw Eren on the right side" Levi slouching onto the wall nearby, crossing his arms in the process. "Why, you think something is up?"

"I'm not sure yet" Erwin can half confirm, without further evidence he can not fully say on his mind.

"Mike, how did that recruit handle the formation?" Erwin's attention now on Mike.

"I held him back for a while, as soon as I ordered him to formation, he hit full speed without hesitation, reports spoke that he got into the position required of him in two minutes" Mike stated, Levi raising his eyebrow.

"Not bad, either he was given a fast horse, or he shit himself on the way without stopping" Levi spoke, Mike can only chuckle. "mind letting me know why the kid got to do that run?"

"Alan Braun will be with Mike's squad at the start, taking out titans as soon as we exit the protection of Wall Rose, since your occupied with the protection of Eren Yeager, he's the second fastest titan killer we have" Erwin claimed, due to the reports of Trost and Levi's training it is obvious the kid had some hidden power.

"That and Mike seems to taken interest in him, who besides having training with you, will train alongside his squad" Erwin bluntly stated, Levi raising an eye towards the former.

"My nose never lie Levi, kid got something, same thing as you and Recruit Ackerman, yet more potent" Mike simply stated, interest in Levi piqued even more, the girl he understands since he found out that her last name was Ackerman, but that guy. Things have gotten interesting and the kid is hiding more about himself when some claimed to already figure him out.

"Once the expedition commenced, Levi you will be at the rear centre, hopefully if it goes to plan, we can solve the mysteries of the titans" Erwin concluded, dismissing the two as they simply walked out without question.

In the dorm room, as night starts to fall, Alan was scribbling intently in his diary, thoughts, idea's, plans was laid to rest within, before retiring Mike informed him that he be doing extra training with him and his squad, being on the protection duty at the very starts, that explains a lot when Mike held him back for a bit.

Uneasiness settled in him, not seeing Mikasa all day since the training started, actually missing her, wondering if she does as well, shaking the thoughts, his rattling of the pencil been disturbed by Reiner as he hovered over.

"Alan, may I borrow your pencil for a moment" Reiner asked, Alan's shot his eyebrow in question, waiting for a reason why.

"I only need it for but a moment, I need to write a letter" Reiner stammered.

"A letter Reiner?" Alan spoke not believing it "It's not a love letter is it?" Reiner spluttered his words a bit, Alan can't help but tease him.

"No, this time it's serious" Reiner spoke as Bertholdt came from behind, speaking in a hush voice that it is just the three of them.

"Ok, who could you possibly need to write a letter to?" Alan asked, carefully choosing his words, Reiner meeting his eyes, grinned.

"If you must know, Bertholdt wants to send a letter to Annie" Reiner finally admitted, Bertholdt going into a shade of red.

"Not a good way of confessing to her Bert" Alan can only tease some more "I already sent her a letter yesterday"

Reiner raising his own eyebrow "Really now? Don't say you dropped Mikasa for her?" finding amusement in Alans expression growing wide at the accusation.

"Do you mind not to say shit like that out loud, I prefer to stay alive and you know Annie's my friend as well, so believe me that I find it surprising you want to send her one" Alan spoke defensively, he knew Annie and Reiner doesn't see eye to eye, whatever happened between them, not his business.

Groaning "Can I borrow the pencil or not?" Reiner's hand reached outwards.

Can't really say no to his brother "Here, make it quick and brief, if it's a love letter, don't make it obvious, the survey corps are inspecting letters outwards for some reason" Alan warned "Would hate for Bertholdt to die of embarrassment" winking towards Bert.

"Noted" Reiner grinned as he took the pencil and paper, writing it down briefly a good few words in, doubt he made a sentence. Once finished Reiner handed it to Bertholdt, soon leaving quickly.

Seeing Alan's questioning stare, Reiner shrugged and grinned.

"What, Bertholdt can't make a woman swoon if it depends on his life" Reiner gloated, Alan can only chuckle.

"Oh, and you're the expert in the matters of wooing?" both laughing at their own jokes, silence lingered as their smiles remained.

"I miss this" Reiner admitted "Me, you, Bert, just joking, it has been a while"

"Yeah, it has been a while and I am sorry that I have not been the best brother I should have been" Alan spoke, his voice sincere, taking Reiner off guard for a moment.

"You already are, I have your back, you have mine" Reiner laying a fist on his shoulder, keeping it in place. "Although can't really blame you since you have a woman to keep happy"

Alan returning the gesture "Always Reiner, without you, I wouldn't be able to make it this far with my sanity in check"

Dropping their arms, as they contemplate on the silence, Reiner speaking up.

"Alan?" Reiner began, wanting to ask something that plagued his mind "No matter what happens, you will always be my brother, can I count on you?"

Alan sat silent, deciphering the meaning of his words, why would he ask such a thing "No Matter What" smiling in return, only to see Bertholdt smiling at them.

"Did you send that love letter then?" Alan asked.

Bertholdt shook his head, Reiner narrowing his eyes. "Why not Bert?" Reiner questioned.

"Reiner, I have to write it up myself, your words are too" pausing to find the correct the words without saying too much "Obvious" Reiner only gaping for a moment then chuckling.

"Yes Reiner, your expertise in wooing is far too great for Bertholdt here" Alan wiggled his eyebrows teasing the two.

"Bah, long as it is sent Bert, I'm not fussed" Reiner waving off the moment laughing at Alan's teasing.

In the room Mikasa slept, the girls were gossiping on the latest news, especially when it now involves Mikasa.

First to ask in a long row of questions would be Sasha.

"Mikasa" Sasha grinned "So, how was he?" wiggling the brown brows as Sasha asked.

"Sasha why you have to ask it like that?" Izzy piped up, not amused "It's not direct enough, Mikasa, does he have a big dick"

Taken aback from the bluntness of the question, Mikasa can only gape, the shock more prevalent in her expressions, as her brain tried to recover from such a setback.

The random girl, now known as Nina, giggled at the sight "Izzy! That's not very polite, you been hanging round Garrus and his group too much"

Izzy ignored the statement, feigning ignorance "Come on Mikasa, does he taste good, or should I have Sasha compare" her grin grew evil.

Sasha blurting out incoherent words "Izzy! You know Mikasa is not the sharing type or is she the type to allow such talk" double backing at Mikasa, thankful her brain is still repairing from the questions.

Ever since Garrus screamed at them, it didn't take too long for people to add the dots, Sasha was about to confront her but remembered their intimate chat, assuming Mikasa helped her due to the guilt of what happened, asking her these questions and watching her squirm is the best revenge.

Thoughts rushing through Mikasa's brain, tasting good? Would that involve with, oh. Mikasa cheeks intensified at the thought, that will always been a thought, the night when Alan sneaked in her room and did that with his own lips was invigorating, an ache swell between her legs at the thought.

No, she must regain control of herself, supressing the thoughts down, she glared back into the girls pounding her with even more obscene questions that she didn't even think of. Either the two girls drilled into Sasha or they did so before.

"Why have you girls done those type of things?" Mikasa bluntly asked her eyes raised to the three studying their reactions.

Izzy brightened red "No, I haven't even found the right man for that type of thing" crossing her legs as she sat down on the bed, embarrassed. She's not lying but that doesn't explain how she knew about it.

Nina just laughed "I haven't lost it, but I did it somewhere else and ate some" her smirk grew, she has no shame, maybe this is Izzy's source of bountiful of information.

Sasha just blushed "You already know from Garrus's…." face contorted into disgust at the fact Garrus is not the type to be subtle about it "Exaggerated boasts"

Mikasa can only stare blankly, not too sure if she even wanted to talk about that but remembering Eren's and Alan's words of her opening up and being herself more, maybe this is one of those moments that she can talk openly.

"I'm not too sure on what to say" feeling uncomfortable of the moment.

"Ok, let's start easy." Izzy smiled in a calm way "Do you love him?"

Blinking at the answer as Mikasa's cheeks flared once more "Yes" is all she can say.

A Chorus of cooed Aw, as Mikasa answer, finding it surprising and cute.

"How much love? like this small, or way big" Nina cooed moving her arms to emphasize her question. Sasha and Izzy giggling.

"With all my heart" another straight answer, unsure if its s the right way of saying it, Mikasa can only observe the reactions given. Coo's and Aw, positive at the moment.

"Ok, what about Eren, do you love him?" Nina asked once more, that questioned stopped Mikasa's train of thought, wait has the subject changed, Izzy and Sasha already giving questioning looks towards Nina.

"I love him as a brother as I am her sister, why ask?" Mikasa cautioned with her own words, never receiving the explanation back, Nina seemed content with the answer as she leaned back, apparently Izzy was paling for a bit, she knows something.

Drawing the attention away from Nin Sasha said she's in love with Garrus, Nina scoffing and Izzy smiling at the brunette.

To Mikasa's relief the subject of her private life forgotten, as the group talked about their dreams after the war against the titans, assuming they will live through it.

The remaining weeks have been gruelling, politely speaking, Garrus was soon designated dishwasher every night, with a few randomly selected members to help the mentally distress Garrus who threatened to shove the plates up everyone's arse if they bring any more dirty plates for him to wash, soon shuts up when Levi brought his, apparently the captain wanted to see if Garrus backs up his threats, quite disappointing, but Garrus not wanting to tempt the Captains threats, he has been very secretive with Sasha, something Sasha thought was impossible.

Alan had intensive training with Mike, getting to know some members especially a duo named Nanaba and Gelgar, training with them shows their level of skill. Sooner or later to Mike's amusement Alan soon turned the tables by having them keeping up with him, showing off his capabilities.

Mike was impressed to say the least, noting how he does not tire quickly even though his squad trained a lot more intensely than he. Mike can only confirm that the kid has more to him, trusting his nose to be more correct when it comes to sniffing out hidden potential.

Some nights Mikasa and Alan, sneaks out the HQ compound to avoid being caught, Mikasa have gotten even bold as her girl talks have given her few ideas, something Alan have welcomed with opened arms, not going to complain or ask how she would know such things, from the advice from Reiner, don't complain just allow things to happen.

Sleeping under the stars above, they can only sleep in peaceful slumber, in naked embrace, when nothing can ruin this moment the nightmares creeps into his slumber uninvited.

_The fires were burning, as the pot above simmers, the older man leaned over stirring it thoroughly, the silence overbearing, as the young boy of the age of four squirmed, from its nap, hair brown, with clothes finely made of silk and cotton._

_"__Father, what happened to mother?" _

_The question so innocent yet the father dreaded to answer as the older man, it's hair brown as the child's, it's beard rough as the mans Dark blue pierced back._

_Silence lingered for a while, the pain fading from the fathers face as the memory of her was painful._

_"__Your mother was taken, since you were born my son" The father spoke calmly, awaiting further questions from his son, as he grips onto the knife that laid on the table._

_"__Oh, but why was she taken?" _

_Ah this child, unaware that death have claimed her, no matter how you can put it, if you do not be outright with the truth, for they will never understand._

_"__It is because of our curse my son, like my father before me, his father before me, I have hoped for your mother to be strong due to her heritage to bear child without fear of death."_

_"__Death?"_

_"__Yes, my son, your mother have been taken from death the day you was born" Sorrow filled the fathers face "our line can only bare sons, our curse made it so"_

_Walking towards the young boy, kneeling down, the knife glistening in his hands, markings etched into its blade, holding to eye level of his son. Ensuring it focus as both dark blue eyes, remained in contact._

_"__I have made this for you, so you will not forget what we are. A curse amongst men, feared by those that do not understand"_

_The boys furrowed its brow "Why are we cursed? Why did it kill mother?"_

_"__Alas I can not tell you, you must remain quiet about this, if they were to find out will bring death to us both, we were the first, those that held the power until we die of old age, or a worse fate" Standing tall, its eyes twisted into a wicked grin "But I have perfected my calling, you are perfection, your mother's lineage have made it so"_

_Its eyes twisted darkly as the titan appeared from its body the house crumbling into rubble as the titan stood over the young boy, it's hand ever reaching._

Mikasa's eyes shot open, as the heartbeat, she slept on spiked rapidly, what used to be warm hands, turned freezing cold as her heart breathes become heavier, reaching for the cold hand squeezing to tightly, affirming she is still there, she despise the titan that haunt his dreams, it is the only dream he has that would cause such a reaction while he slept, the dream that was making him unable to breath, sweat flowing from his brow.

His emotions show nothing when she would look onto his face as if he was fine, but his body, his heart betrays his very thoughts.

Leaning off his chest, her breasts bare from the warmth of his own as she gazed upon the eyes, it's dark blue staring into the sky, unmoving, he knows he can sense her gaze, yet not ready to meet them.

Mikasa can be patient, she always have during moments like these, these are the moments where Alan needs her strength, placing her palm to his cheek, the sign of him leaning into the touch is a good sign, it means he is not lost into his thoughts.

No words would snap him out of it just her presence alone soothes him. Her worry is never ending for him, she wish she could take away the nightmares, allowing him the peace he needs.

She will kill the titan that plagues his dreams, only then would it grant him freedom.

Waiting no longer her lips moved to his, feeling a foreign substance n his face, not pulling away, does she realise tears escaped his own.

Her heart broke for she never seen him draw tears willingly, yet to be the only one to see his weakness, strengthens her more, her love growing.

Parting reluctantly their eyes finally meet. Rubbing his eyes, making the tears disappear, this is what Mikasa can also do for him.

"I am sorry" Alan can only speak.

"Do not be sorry for showing weakness to me, I love you no matter what you do" Mikasa affirming her love through words both to her heart and his.

"No Matter What" Alan repeated, the same words spoken two weeks back to Reiner. A smile appeared slowly on his lips, yet not reaching his eyes, it is a small success.

"No Matter What" Mikasa leaned in once more to his lips, as they returned back to a slumber, forgetting the dream that token place.

The Knife laying near them, waiting ever patiently.

**A/N: Yeah Next chapter will definitely be the expedition, how many chapters it will cover, even I don't know the answer to that, I am sure excited to write it out, I am debating whether to have the expedition to be written from different perspectives since it is ne of the important moments in AOT. Anyways enjoy this chapter any feedback and thoughts are welcomed :)**

**Myzor: Many theories you said in that review, Does? does he not, I actually don't know to that one, I will have to wait and see if he does. I do tend to strive relationships beyond the duo, it's not always going to focus on just hose two but thanks non the less for the review.**


	24. 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls

**57****th**** Expedition Beyond the Walls**

**Alan Braun**

The Bells rang high in Karanes District, Riders upon their horses, in staggered lines, two carts with large sheets covering its contents.

At the Very front, Erwin, Hange and Mike waited for the gates to open. The bells rang loud, waiting for the moment.

The Garrison have been drawing the majority of the titans away from the gate to make it easier, but it is to be expected some remained beyond the wall.

Alan sat on his horse, nearby Mike, his orders are clear, assist in taking out the titans that remained near the gate and to ensure the safety of others, once his objective is complete he would return quickly to his horse before they reach open ground, since his position is situated in the outer perimeter of the right flank.

No time to waste Alan can only muse, his face stoic as the bells rang high, noting behind him of familiar faces, both close and distance.

Hearing one soldier calling out to the recruits at the rear.

"It's time, Humanity will take another step forward, show us what you can do" the recruits raising their fists in the air, giving their hearts.

Looking to his rear, squinting to see the recruits at the back to his surprise, they are calm and focused, matter of fact all are calm and focused, the veterans knew what would happen, yet they keep the recruits closer to the centre in both flanks, perhaps needing the experience to handle these situations before sending them to more riskier positions, Alan is chosen due to his reputation, grinning at the thought that he was trusted due to his skill and if he could guess his friendship to Eren and Mikasa more. His eyes scanned for the raven head, feeling that her eyes are looking for his. Amongst the crowd they could not see each other but they both knew they are thinking the same thing.

Be safe.

His attention drawn to the sound of the gate, grinding up into the walls, the walls are of hard stone, never ending when up close, glancing to the face of Commander Erwin, focused, determined, patiently waiting for the sound of the gate to grind to a halt, as soon as it did, his voice rang out.

"ADVANCE!" the commanders horse lifted to its hind legs as the Commander charged forward, as all began once his command was roared into the silence.

Under the sound of hooves, rumbling on the stone floor, the commanders voice reigned superior.

"We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the wall!" Ferocious determination marked Erwin's face, his gaze ever forward, only moving forward.

"ONWARD!"

As the Survey corps poured out of the gate, Mike nodding to Alan to initiate his mission. In a simple stroke Alan launched from his horse to the right side of enclosed building of the human abandoned street, running across the roof tops, looking for titans, his sense keen.

A titan appeared to the left of the group, as he watched two veterans attempt to take it out, the titans groans as the second soldier cut too light. Alan can only grimaced at the sight, before zipping over the heads of the soldiers galloping, the titan was about to grab the bait scout before Alan cut deep into it's nape, the titan falling forward narrowly dodging the falling corpse, two titans appearing on the right side.

There is no end, before using his gas to fly above the horses yet again, spinning in the air as his eyes caught Mikasa's, as if in slow motion her gaze lifted towards him, a sweet smile flickered on her lips, before launching between the gap of the buildings, in view of the titans leg, he hooked on swinging round, cutting the ankles deep before using the movement of the falling titan to reach it's neck, cutting deep, propelling himself in the air.

The second titan attention drawn, as the other two scouts rushed to Alan's aid. Narrowing his own eyes, he hooked on to it's hands launching towards, moving body slightly he manoeuvred to it's wrist, his blades dancing as his own body wrapped around the titan's arm, before it rendered into diced flesh, before reaching the nape, killing it instantly.

The two scouts can look in awe as they watch the recruit that they shoved in the protection detail, wiped out two titans like it was nothing, the kid running onwards above the roof tops, leaping from roof to roof, keeping up effortlessly with the charging horses.

The guy is fast and strong, Mike can muse as he observed, deciding for himself to return to the horse, the kid have got it handled, luckily they equipped Alan's horse with extra gas and blades, for Alan to refuel for the open areas.

Upon reaching the end of the town, ahead of the group, no titans was in sight, deducing it is currently safe, taking out two more on his run. Seeing his empty horse galloping, smirking at the thought of his next stunt. Timing it right, leaping from the edge of the roof, his legs bent and arms tucked as his control took place, landing two feet on the horses back, before sitting himself down, riding forward, he could already feel the envy oozing off Garrus, could practically hear him muttering Show off as some witnessed his leap. Would have been really bad if Alan didn't land it right, he be under all types of hooves and Mikasa would be sad, might end up killing him herself for stupid stunts.

The open fields laid before him, once the distance from the town beyond the walls have been gained, Commander Erwin raised his flare to the sky, ordering the group to initiate the long-ranged scouting formation to commence.

The soldiers dispersed outwards as the command was issued, Alan road outwards, keeping in line of the veterans positioned in the outer perimeter, keeping in view of the soldiers with a fair bit of distance, enough to gallop to them to aid and same in return.

Didn't take too long for the outer perimeter to get into formation, eye's peeled for titans, either moving or still, the more information the commander has the effective his decisions are made.

Galloping in formation Alan scanned the area, until seeing a green flare emerging from the flanks, that indicates they must form right away from the flare. He hates to be the guy at the very edge, any malformation could spell disaster, yet these are veterans who experienced every day, Alan maybe good but hell even he is concerned of getting out of line.

"Don't worry kid, I got your back" A senior scout member called out. Nodding in return as Alan felt the assurance of the others.

Seeing a titan aimlessly wondering close to the line, Alan pulled his gun, loading the red flare, and proceed to fire in the air. It was amazing watching multiple red flares shot in the air, seeing the scout nearby nodding. So far so good, positioning to move left as the green flare shot up alerting the left flank.

It was continuous for the past hour as flares shot in the air back and forth, tedious yet crucial to saving lives, until a black flare shot in the air. That means an abnormal is bee lining towards the centre.

Since it is near the upper right flank, Alan have to trust that the abnormal is dealt with. Leaning his head backwards towards the other scout, his face widened in shock as he look ahead.

To Alan's shock multiple red and black flares shot in the air and sooner than later they heading into a swarm of titans rushing into his direction.

"FUCK!" Alan can only cry out as the titans are soon on top of him, the scout was soon grabbed and devoured in a matter of seconds, sooner or later the rest of the right flank are going to crash into this mess.

Initiating his ODM, launching away from the grasp of one, three titan's attention on him, swinging between one's leg as one titan crash towards him toppling the titan he was hooked on. Taking the opportunity flinging himself upwards slicing the nape of the falling titan.

The view from above was astounding, as if time allowed his sense to evaluate the situation, the right flank have been decimated as the rest of the right flank collided with the titans.

'Where the hell did this group of titans come from' Alan can grit through his teeth, until his blood screamed as realising his falling back down to the earth, a titan leaped upwards, jaws wide open, nothing to hook onto and Alan rather not retry that trick in Trost again, he had control in that, this he is just a fly about to get nabbed by a bird.

A titan hand was suddenly raised as it pushed a titan near it away, taking his only chance, he launched his hook into the hand, latching on, as it moved dragging himself away from the jaws, as it snap it's teeth, it's eyes following it's meal get flown away.

Noticing the titan, he is latched onto is not taking notice of him, deciding to move across the body, to avoid other titans, using the abnormal to get away from the horde as it bound across the field. His own horse lost, presumably dead as the titans decimate the remaining scouts, there's nothing he could do, survive, be safe, that is his mission now.

Until an arm swung at his form, leaping off the chest before the arm can collide, hooking onto the arm and using its momentum to conserve gas, now swinging and hooking onto its hind quarters, looking up to see a blonde haired titan, jolt it's head in agitation.

Alan can only snicker and bewildered at such a reaction, as if it's a woman…. Realisation dawned on him; oh, this is not good.

Seeing another hand reached to grab him, deciding it's time to drop off the titan, fell to the grassy hard floor, jolting his head up to see no titans nearby, until a loud thud as the foot of the abnormal stomped in front of him.

Looking up to see the face of the abnormal, resembling a human, two rows of red flesh under the eyes, nose shaped as curve on it's bridge, cracks on its cheeks a quite distance from its' mouth, seeing the body as well as the skin is light, with red muscles protrudes around the body, yet the eyes are bright blue, scarcely hidden from the long blonde hair, penetrating his own dark blue.

This is awkward, Alan can muse as if trying to see the intention of this titan. Never seeing the likes before, yet the figure was very womanly like, it's assets quite leaving less for the imagination, wait this is a freaking titan, a weird looking titan, that maybe debating to eat it.

Wait? Can abnormals debate whether to eat them?

Alan can only grin at his situation as the eyes narrowed at his grin.

"Well shit, I didn't get to buy you dinner before you can eat me" Alan can only joke, realising this titan is intelligent like Eren titan intelligent, if he's going to die, he might as well take a crack at it.

To his own shock the female titan made a noise that sounded like a disapproving grunt. Ok now it has gotten weirder, its eyes opening up, their eyes locking once more, before standing up to run along the right flank, leaving Alan on the ground, confused at the ordeal.

Soldiers dead and he escaped it by hitching a ride on an abnormal, a sour feeling left in the pits of his stomach, as he watch the horizon as one last red flare shot in the air, glancing to the stomps of the retreating female titan.

Why did she spare me? Alan can only think, why?

Snapping out of his thoughts realising his knife was unsheathed from his leg and laid in his hands, blinking at the object, unable to remember how it got into his hands. Lifting his own head to gaze upon the area.

He had to find a safe spot, remembering a scout saying they be heading to the giant trees to the west. Looking around determined to guess the direction of the tree's, spotting the position of the sun to determine his own body compass before running in the direction that is west, hoping at least any survivor of the right flank is still alive or he would make it to the giant tree's.

**Garrus Dreiken**

'Karanes district, ah how quint, how beautifully made houses like every other district and how bloody annoying with the bells ringing constantly in my ears, yes, we get it, expedition will start, let's just get it over with it.'

Garrus can think, sensing Sasha nearby, not at all bothered by the sound, lucky for her to tune her out the bells. For the bells to suddenly stop as the grinding of the gate formed, the soldier in front of the recruits demanding that they show what they made of.

As all the recruits around him raise their fists in the air, he raised his middle finger, feeling a slight punch to his waist as Sasha scold his actions, his own grin and wink, brought a blush to her cheeks, looking away.

Looking around noticing how the strongest cadet is at the front, he must have kissed a lot of ass to be up there, or maybe they shoving him in the fire to take out the titans that didn't go away from the abandoned town, better him than me, Garrus can say, as long as he, Bruno and Sasha are safe he couldn't care less of that guy.

"ADVANCE!" the order bellowed from the front as the gate grinded to a halt, as soon as his order was given out, everyone proceed to charge forwards, dust kicking up in the air from the hooves galloping on the dusty streets.

It didn't take too long to exit through the gate, noting to his left a titan in combat with two scouts, Sasha watching the commotion, fear in her eyes as they watch the titan sliced by Alan, as he cut the nape deep. Garrus immediately placed his hand on her head, turning it forward.

"Eye's front shit breath, last thing I want is for you to ram into me" Garrus black eyes serious, his only goal is to survive this expedition, he sure as hell make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Nodding her head in return, her head remained forward, Garrus can only glance as Alan shot himself back to the other side of the streets, if he got any lower, he could take someone's head off.

Ignoring the show-off skills as Alan sliced the arm of the titan, Garrus kept his focus forward, rather not be distracted by the theatrics. Sensing Bruno and Izzy behind him. Gazing upwards he saw the idiot leap from the roof into the rushing of horses.

"Show off" Garrus muttered, Bruno and Izzy hearing him chuckled at his reaction. It didn't take too long to get out the city until the green flare shot upwards signalling the formation to commence.

"Good luck Garrus" Bruno called out as he galloped to the left.

"Don't do anything stupid Garrus" Izzy laughed dragging a spare horse with her, Garrus growling at the remark, he's not that stupid.

"See you when we get back Scarface" Sasha called winking at him, riding forward to the middle of the left flank.

Garrus can only grin hungrily watching that ass bounce, until snapping his attention back to galloping to the left of the formation, he have to focus if they were to all survive.

Of all the luck he has, it didn't take to long for an abnormal to show up, ignoring him and heading to the centre, firing his black flare, ready to cut the titan up until being stopped by a senior scout.

"Stay in formation recruit, let us handle it" Gelgar ordered, it's like he shoved horses fat in his hair to keep that style. Gelgar launching up, along with a blonde scout, she looks like a banana, Garrus can muse.

Watching the two scouts flew around the titan like untouchable flies made Garrus realise how dangerous the scouts can be, how precise they cut, and their deadly speed made his own inferior, if rumours have it during the month, these two pushed themselves extremely hard due to a recruit out showing them.

Apparently when their pride are on the line, they will push their limits to the next level. If Garrus have to guess and grumble about the recruit, they have no chance in catching up to that monster.

The titan dispatched the formation continues forward, passing by an abandoned farm with a very torn up windmill that have seen better days, Garrus rushed past, noting between the gaps a titan stared at him hungrily.

If there is a god, fuck you. Internally screaming at another titan bounding towards him.

Pulling out his gun, ramming the red ammo inside before aiming to shoot in assumingly random position.

The red flare banged out of his gun, as a rocket propelled itself into the titan's eye, halting for a second as it howled in pain, it's one eye squeezed shut before reopening once again, a furious expression formed. That's the second time Garrus unintentionally made a titan to look very pissed off, to his own horror, it reared onto its hands and feet, bounding even quicker towards him.

Teeth bare, as Garrus swerve from the chomping jaws, narrowly missing his hood. Garrus is really not having the best of luck, maybe he shouldn't have flipped his finger, thinking back in hindsight.

"Recruit use random trees to stop its momentum" Gelgar called, unable to engage due to the speed the titan is moving at.

"What fucking tree's?" Perplexed Garrus whizzing his head frantically around, it just grass, grass, grass.

Gelgar rolled his eyes and drawn the titan's attention by going underneath it's chin, the titan now changed its attention chasing Gelgar. It was a wild chase as Gelgar expertly steered his horse out of its jaws, heading towards a conveniently placed thick oak tree in the middle of nowhere.

With the focus trained on Gelgar, the titan did not anticipate the tree as it crashed face first into the tree, stalling its momentum, taking this opportunity, Gelgar shot a red flare as he rode alongside Garrus.

"You have to remain focus kid, no good to everyone if you were to die" Gelgar reprimanded Garrus for his arrogance before turning his head back to the titan.

"Although, nice shot it it's eye" breaking the tension Garrus can only laugh, before heading back into formation, somehow luckily Gelgar and Nanaba was nearby to correct him.

Commander Erwin riding a speed, with Mike and Hange by his sides, a scout rode towards him as Erwin narrowed his eyes.

"Commander!" Moblit cried out "Right flank have been decimated by titans; the formation is compromised"

Nodding to this new information, he predict this would happen, the sacrifices made today will ensure his real objective, to capture the titan spy that hid amongst humanity. Thinking back, it confirms one of them is not the spy as Erwin once suspected Alan to be one yet his possible demise on the right flank, such a waste of a good soldier.

_"__Recruit Braun, a private word" Commander Erwin spoke, motioning Alan into his office._

_Alan reluctantly walked into the office, seating himself down, unsure why the commander would want a private talk._

_Watching intently as Commander Erwin, just sitting there, watching his every move, Alan can only repay the glare in kind._

_Enduring a long silence as Alan waited for the Commander to begin what he has to say, courtesy of the man to tell him why the private talk._

_Still kept his guard up when the Commander smiled, a test of some kind._

_"__Your letter to an Annie Leonhart of the military police, have been approved to be sent, curious, what is her relationship with her?" Erwin casually asked, it is true there is some tension after the Yeager trial between the Military police and the Survey Corps, still it is best to make sure._

_In a beat "a friend from training commander. I known her fully from training but only acquainted with her after the fall of maria" Alans eyes stoic, unmoving._

_Erwin can only nod, not intending to press any further, his expression is like Levi's, unreadable and the only speak facts, remembering Recruit Ackerman as she was also slightly prodded by senior female members, all the same reaction. Quite remarkable that the man before him is not entirely the same as the others._

_"__I may speak in confidence, that I trust your abilities, gaining confidence of Captain Levi and Section commander Mike. Not many have their respect" Erwin continued "Hence now I am passing my trust to you, Eren is not stationed on the right flank, but yet the left flank of the formation"_

_Alan titled his head in confusion at such information, why would he be telling him that. Resisting the urge to narrow his eyes, finding this a test of some sort, Eren is vitally important but why tell him of this information?_

_"__I understand sir, but why tell me?" Alan carefully asked, unsure what the end game is._

_"__You're a smart man Recruit Braun, I am sure the pieces will fall together" Erwin retorted "that is all I have to say, any questions?"_

_"__Only one sir" Alan spoke, Erwin nodded in approval to ask._

_"__And that is?"_

_"__Am I the only one who knows about this?" Alan bluntly spoke, his eyes narrowing, Erwin eternally smirk, good question, an answer he must give, if he were to say non then the recruit will take that he is not entirely trusted, and it to be a ruse._

_"__There is a few that knows about this, only those that I trust, Section commander Hange, Captain Levi and Section commander Mike" Erwin listed off the names, seeing Alan visibly relaxed and nodded in silence._

_"__You may go Recruit Braun" Erwin declared watching the man stand from his chair, saluted and leave._

The conversation fresh in the commander's mind.

"What of the left flank?" Erwin ordered, Moblit confused from such a request.

"The left flank is secured and not compromised" Moblit replied, unsure of the question. The Alan is not the spy after all, a precaution that was needed due to his relationship with Leonhart.

Hearing Mikes orders requesting new orders after hearing more information, Erwin's eyes contort in new determination as the giant tree's come into view. If they get in there, they can lay the trap for the mystery titan.

"Have the centre formation and Levi squad enter the tree's, all troops stay on the perimeter, do not let any titans enter the forest" Erwin bellowed his order as he and a the centre formation with the two carts enter the forest, as the recruits and the select senior members parted before the tree's saddling their horse to climb the tree's.

The recruits amongst them are confused by the order.

Jean, Reiner and Armin and Christa came riding towards the giant tree's direction, for a senior scout to come collect them to issue them new orders, the confusion on their face evident as they complied. The same thought going through every single scout mind. What are they doing here?

Aligning themselves in the tree branches, the scouts look outwards, any titan that set foot gets their napes sliced, but yet a group of titans scratched and moaned as they try to reach the soldiers above, one titan laying there hands behind its head, as if it's relaxing in the sun yet its eyes set on Garrus.

"I don't know why but I really want to know what's going through that titans mind right now" Garrus watching said titan back as he looked down from his branch, a couple of chuckles from nearby branches erupted.

"Why don't you go down and ask" Jean sarcastically replied, annoyed with the situation, they are currently sitting on the branches with no further orders, no one know what's going on, even the senior members don't even know and their reply is the same, trust the commanders orders and do as your told. Their expressions evident that they are in the unknown as well.

Looking over to Armin, his thoughts lost to their brush with death, Shortly after the right flank have been compromised the female titan bounded their way as Armin came up with ridiculous theories, Jean nearly got smacked but thanks to Armin's 'suicidal bastard' comment it halted it's attack saving jean's life. Reiner nearly got crushed to death but thankfully his ox strength came to his aid. Speaking of Reiner, after learning of the right flanks demise, his thoughts laid onto the brother that was there, resigning to his fate he was the one ordered to chase after the female titan.

Maybe Reiner didn't want to feel like his brother's life die in vain, all unaware Alan is somewhere lost out in the area, with no horse and infested with titans. Yet the news didn't yet reach Mikasa, thankfully it stays that way, that woman wouldn't be able to cope.

"Armin, what do you think on the commander's thoughts?" Jean asked, knowing Reiner is nearby, Garrus also listening in.

"I think the Commander knew this would happen" Armin concluded not wanting to believe his own words.

"Speak sense Genius" Garrus spoke harshly.

"He has to make decisions that no one are prepared to make, the Commander have to strip his own humanity, to allow sacrifices to happen, it is as if, he has to become the monster to fight back against the monsters" Armin spoke, his thoughts in over drive, no doubt the female titan is in this very forest now, yet when they left it, if Armin calculated properly the titan would have reached the centre before Eren could even enter the forest, so the titan had to make a detour for some reason, but why.

Garrus laughter snapped Armin out of his deep thoughts, amusing that someone finds the situation funny.

"What so funny Garrus?" jean dryly spoke, irritated already before turning towards the maniac, his jaw suddenly dropping.

Garrus was standing at the edge with his pants slightly crumpled as a stream flew down into the lying titans face, hitting its eyes, nose and mouth.

What is even more astonishing the face contorted into a snarl, if section commander Hange was here she be having a field day watching titans' reactions, who would of thought that a titan could make such an expression.

"Oi, you crazy Garrus" Jean shouted "Finish up and be serious here" getting more irritated by the behaviour displayed.

"Jean you need to relax a bit, the titans aren't going anywhere, they can't reach us, might as well make the most of it" Pulling them back hiding his own friend away before standing back into position, eliciting a few chuckles and wolf whistles at the display he shown.

Smiling looking back out to the fields afar. Garrus can only test his luck once more.

"Besides what the worse can happen now"

A Flash of Yellow lightning emitted from afar in the west, those that bear witness, stood in fear at the sudden flash. Unable to move or speak.

Armin turned to Garrus, fear in his eyes "Garrus, did you miss anyone in the left flank?" Garrus can only shake his head, the lightning formed where the left flank have been.

Suddenly the ground shook, feeling the vibrations in the trees.

The armoured titan have played its hand, its dark armour dark as the one saw that breached the wall five years ago, its hair brown as the dirt it stands on. It's eyes shallow, as if blind. The plating falls revealing light skin from underneath, its momentum picking up as each piece falls. Teeth bare as if being free from the armour it held.

It is heading towards the forest where they guard.

**A/N: Wow it has took a while to get this one right, a nice little spin from yours truly at the end here, what is this titan? Give thoughts if the different perspective works, since I thought it be an interesting way to tell from two sides of the expedition. Still enjoy the chapter, give your thoughts, it is always appreciated.**

**Myzor: Is it really the reason? Eren got pissed because as a brother, no one wants their sister to get it on, so he got protective, yep everyone knows now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I always enjoy your thoughts.**


	25. The Titan That Reached

**The Titan That Reached**

The soldiers at the edge can only watch in fear as the monster bounded at full speed towards the giant tree's, pieces of armour fell at each step, teeth bare as it gritted from the release the shell that entombed beneath.

"What the fuck is that" Jean can only say, his voice lost from the sweat trickle down his spine.

"That's not the armoured titan" Armin replied "that is a whole different type of intelligent titan"

Where did this titan come from, the titan can shred its harder shell at will, this have made the situation all the more difficult, if Armin can remember correctly, he only heard of this titan from Eren and Alan.

If he were to guess, this must be the unknown titan alongside the colossal and armoured titan, the one to disappear during the fall of Maria.

"SOLDIERS!" a veteran cried out "Do not let that titan in" raising his sword as the veteran stared down towards the titan approaching.

Roars echoed through the tree's as the soldiers prepared to attack, the titans beneath still clambering about at the base, some turned to the incoming titan, interested in the newcomer.

Two titans rushed towards the charging titan, with little effort, the titan grabbed their necks, lifting them and using them as a battering ram to push through more titans that decided to go for that it.

Armin can only hold back in shock, soaking in the sight before him, it has to be a shifter, it's the only logical conclusion, who it is, he may have to test some theories the same he did with the female titan.

The titan forcing its way through the entrance, crushing it's battering ram with ease, the scouts swirl around it, one dive for the attack.

The scout latching to its arm, launching closer to the neck, until the titan reared its head, biting down onto the scout who got too close, blood ooze in every direction as the kill was too quick for the soldier to scream out.

"Don't get too close to its mouth, attack it from behind" a scout called out.

One dived from above, the titan without looking at the direction instantly reached out, grabbing on the diving scout, crushing him instantly, releasing only but blood and crumpled clothes, flesh and bone. This titan is showing no mercy.

Jean charged in, as the head reared towards him, its hand swung towards Jean, Armin taking this moment to test his theory.

"What are you doing you suicidal bastard" Armin screamed, hoping it will halt its attack just like the female titan did.

It did not. The hand closing in, Garrus swooping in, tackling Jean in mid-air, narrowly missing the hand.

"Dammit Jean, that thing is too smart for its own good" Garrus grunted as they landed in the tree. Looking over to Armin, who screamed Yeager's nickname.

"Mind telling me what's all that about with suicidal bastard?" Garrus questioned Jean, whatever happened on the right flank, it wasn't good, apparently the outer right flank got decimated.

"I don't fucking know, let's say calling that name out saved my life" jean grimaced, apparently it didn't work on this one.

Reiner came swooping in, to check on the two.

"that titan came from the left flank, doesn't look like the one that decimated the right flank" Reiner blurted out the obvious, Mikasa was nearby hearing Reiner's words. Her breath caught, maybe she misheard him, maybe parts were taken out.

"What do you mean the right flank been decimated" Mikasa spoke, her features of stone, not wanting to believe it.

Reiner can only look to the titan running inwards and back to Mikasa "Sorry Mikasa, the outer perimeter have been annihilated by the titans, there was a titan leading the whole mess"

Her heart broke, that could mean that he's, no, he promised he be safe, he isn't the type to let that kill him, forcing back tears, her eyes seethed with anger as it stare at the retreating titan, in her gut she knew what it was, the titan that was in Alan's diary, the titan that plagued his dreams.

Clenching her blades, Jean can only guess her next course of action.

"Oi Mikasa, if you're going to do what I think you're doing, don't" jean warned not holding back the glare Mikasa shot at him.

Without a word Mikasa shot after it, heading towards it with full ferocity, Jean was about to chase after her, before being held back by Garrus and Reiner.

"What you guys doing, she will get herself killed" Jean exclaimed.

"What good will that do if you get killed saving her, besides the veterans are already going after her and that thing, our duty is to stay here and stop other titans getting through" Reiner holding on through gritted teeth, glaring at the retreating titan.

Mikasa is inching forward closer and closer to the titan, if she were to guess that titan is searching for Eren, or something entirely.

Few veteran scouts come swooping in, gliding towards the ankles, the titan's head reared to the side watching the scouts fly around, as it ran through the trees, seeing one scout latched onto its leg, it side stepped, swerving around the tree, the sudden movement, sent the scout pulverised to the tree as the cable snagged on the trunk, a sickening crunch as the scout crumbled to the floor.

The hand reached out grabbing on the hooks aiming for its torso, the female scout screamed as it she was swung to the ground.

Taking the opportunity Mikasa swooped to the ankle, slicing it, steam emitting quickly, as the cut quickly healed. Mikasa caught off guard at the fast healing, this titan is beyond abnormal.

Luckily it halted the titan's momentum, five scouts plus Mikasa, halted their movements forming a plan in their heads, the growl emitted from the titan, not enjoying the fact that it stopped momentum, standing in place, waiting, as steam starts to rise from the body.

Two scouts shot from the tree's, beginning to circle the titan, keeping its gaze fixed on them, the other three shot from tree to tree, moving into position to ambush the distracted titan.

One scout shot across the ground as it skidded across the floor, holding in her roar, to avoid detection.

Mikasa just watched, trying to get a feel, her blood screamed at her not to attack. Watching the titan lift its leg, swinging it round, crushing the scout sneaking across the floor, using its momentum to leap grabbing and instantly one of the scouts distracting it.

"What the fuck is this monster" the second distraction gasped as his friend got grabbed, unable to react as the blood erupted from the fist, splattering him. Retreating back to the trees.

"How did it know what we are doing?" One called nearby, there's only four of them left, Mikasa only watched as the titan stood there, watching as it scanned the trees, focusing on each section, it knew where they are.

It's eyes, barely visible, moved from one direction to another until it focused right on Mikasa, chills went down her spine as the scouts moved about around to flank, the titan kept its focus on her. Somehow it knew that she's the one to keep an eye on.

Somehow Mikasa knew if it were to attempt to sneak on it, it would know, if she were to move to another tree, its gaze will follow. Completely trapped, maybe it can divert its gaze longer for the scouts to take it out or do some form of damage.

As far as Mikasa can feel with the situation, it aggravated her,, glancing to her side, the remaining scouts seem to catch on the titans movements, as a few swoops and feints to catch the titan off guard, all it did was simply moving out the way and attempt to grab them.

The plan will be simple since the focus remains on Mikasa, she will move to attack and the three will strike for the calves and nape for when it falls.

Breathing deeply Mikasa leaped from her branch allowing the gravity to be her momentum, learning from what Alan taught her, use her instincts and body to guide her, fly. Swerving her body missing the titans grasp as it attempts to catch her fall, before launching her hooks to its stomach as it swung between its leg, then releasing.

The titan swirling around, removing its nape away from her direction, at this moment the three scouts used this moment to launch their attack, the first one catching the calf deep, the titan growled from the contact, the second catching the second, the titan falling to it's knees as it used it one hand to hold it steady from falling completely, Mikasa, using the swing, to launch herself back in the air, to see the titan kneeling, incapacitated at the attack, the third now launching to its nape.

Time slowed as Mikasa can just stare down the titan, as she flew upwards in the air, its head reared to look at her once more, the third scout incoming, finally the titan will be killed and so will the traitor within.

A grunt as if amused came from the titan, snapped Mikasa from her glare as her eyes darted to the free arm, swinging upwards, as it snatched the third and instantly throwing the poor soldier into the next who was retreating to the tree but couldn't help but freeze as the attack failed, both falling unconscious, the conscious soldier attempts to save their falling comrades until the titan stood onto its healed feet, leaping backwards into the three scouts against the tree.

Mikasa can watch this happen as the titan crushed the final aiding scouts. It knew what would happen and it knew they would use Mikasa.

She failed Eren, she failed her friends, but she more importantly failed Alan, landing back onto the grassy ground of the forest floor, watching the titan stomped towards her emotionally broken form, until it halted and kneeled, studying her with its misty eyes, she could hardly see the colour behind it, it's hand reached forward, until a screech deep in the forest stopped its movement.

Mikasa blinked at the halt as the titan reared its head to the direction of the screech, looking back to Mikasa it growled, standing back up and turned it back on her, Mikasa thought about attacking it now but she knew it could be another trap.

A rumble erupted, the titan swinging its head in another direction as multiple titans stampede at full force in one direction, the titan darted in the direction of the other titans surpassing the pure titans speed.

Gritting her teeth, Mikasa climbed the trees, wanting to avoid being crushed from the feet. Watching the titans rush ahead she can only clench her fist, next time she will kill it but now she needs to get ahead, something in her tells her she needs to follow that titan immediately.

It took many soldiers to by them time to set up the trap, necessary sacrifices to get to the stage they are at now, now all the living can do is make those sacrifices worth it.

Hearing the rumbling of the horses and the female titan bounding their way, Erwin perching himself on the tree, waiting, patiently, at the corner of his eye Levi squad bounded through the cover of the bushes as the female titan gaining close, running pass, her head swirls round to see the traps in place.

Drawing his Sword "FIRE!" roaring with all his might as harpoons attached to thick wires immediately shot upon his command, nowhere to go the female stood its ground, using both hands to cover its nape as multiple harpoons dig into its flesh, its wrists hardening in blue crystal.

So, it knows that they know there is someone underneath, watching Levi returning on along his perch, they stare at the creature.

"Erwin, hope all those lives are worth it for this pain in the ass" Levi scowled at it, more inclined to tear it to pieces.

"They won't Levi, once we claim our prize, the mystery of the titans will be revealed, the spy under our grasp" Erwin can only reply his focus remaining where it is.

Looking over to the troops nearby "load some explosive shot and aim it at the wrists, wait for my order to fire" Erwin ordered, the soldiers did as they were told.

"I go get ready to cut that thing out once that happened" Levi spoke, zipping over onto its head, Erwin can only think that Levi wouldn't antagonize whoever it is inside that titan.

Another scout came along, Erwin's eye raised, this scout was supposed to keep the recruits on the perimeter and not allow any titans through.

"Why have you abandoned your post at the edge of the forest?" Erwin inquired, taking in the sight the scout heavily breathing, fear etched on his face, trying to regain his composure.

Perhaps the soldier have good reason to do so.

"Commander, there's another intelligent titan" The soldier manage to gasp out, this set of news broke Erwin's calm composure.

There's a second intelligent titan? This has gotten more complicated than intended, where did it come from? Perhaps they can figure out this one as well.

"When did it appear?" Erwin asked, expecting the answer immediately, while they have the female titan under control, the other titan could come at any moment, undoing all they planned.

"From the left flank sir, it appeared after a yellow flash, it was the armoured titan sir"

Ah so the armoured titan finally revealed itself, an accomplice and it came where the second flank was stationed. Noting in memory that the possible recruits have a spy in the left flank, very thorough, if Erwin have to deduce once they realise that Yeager is not on the right flank, whoever in the creature now must realise they are in the rear centre of the formation.

The armoured titan must have come from the left flank to prevent anyone heading that way. He must look over his drafts to see who was positioned in the left flank, that may narrow their chances of finding the spy within their ranks.

"We must be quick with this one before the other one arrives, have some soldiers to stall it as long as possible" Erwin ordered, time is going against them, if they were to find out the identity of the female titan, it must be now.

Unbeknownst to them the female can hear their conversation that and the threats of Levi was making when they get her out, having no choice the female titan let out an ear-piercing screech, startling everyone, all eyes on her, wondering what just happened.

"Oi, mind telling me what the fuck that is about" Levi demanded as he stomp on its head. Not liking the surprise, the titan below have caused.

Mike instantly came to Erwin's side, his expression all too serious.

"Erwin, it stinks" Mike can plainly speak, noting this as titans are incoming.

"From which direction?" Erwin asked, intending to minimise titan interference.

"Everywhere" those words startled Erwin even more, if titans are incoming from everywhere then that means…

"Ready the explosives now" Erwin drawing his blade.

"First wave incoming from the left flank" Mike spoke up, looking at the direction of titans.

Titans drawing in "Cart guard team, Intercept those titans!"

The cart team rushed towards them intending to draw them away, yet they remained ignored. Are these titans abnormals?

One soldier calling out to Captain Levi, who only looked up at three titans, looking down at the female titan again.

"Oi you just did something, Bitch" Stomping on the titan's head even more before scowling, launching himself to the three titans incoming, in quick succession taking the three napes, killing them. During his attack, Levi noticed one titan, standing at a distance, thinking it's another abnormal, he focused on the titans incoming.

Erwin saw a small titan grabbed onto its leg, sinking its teeth.

"Everyone kill those titans before they devour the female titan! Even if it meant your lives" Erwin bellowed realising what it had done. As soldiers shot from every direction, killing a few titans but more come rolling in, until the female titan was surrounded and consumed.

Realising the situation was a failure, Erwin gritted his teeth.

"Everyone retreat back to the tree's" the order echoing through as the soldiers obeyed immediately.

Mikasa finally arriving to the scene, as she chased the titan that reached, only to find it disappearing in the horde of titans.

Everyone can only watch as the titans devoured its prey as the steam emitting all over the place.

Levi returned to Erwin's side, not pleased with the result, the sight of the filthy creatures devouring just made it worse.

"it appears it doesn't want to get captured Erwin" Levi pointing out the obvious

"Yes" Was Erwin's reply, his eyes glancing to the steam below, noticing a titan slipping away from the chaos. If he were to guess the second titan slipped into the chaos as the female titan was being devoured. Whoever it was, it planned for something like this. Always intending to be a step ahead of them.

If someone had a keen eye for detail, they would have noticed a titan removing the female titans' arms and sinking its jaw around the nape, before slipping out of the chaos as soldiers battle the abnormals devouring the female titan.

"Levi" Erwin spoke up, as Levi's eyes glistened, as a unspoken conversation just happened in seconds. "Replenish your gas and blades, return to your squad"

"You sure Erwin?" Levi questioned, they have lost this battle, yet the commander wants him to refuel up, perhaps the commander noticed something he didn't, but did so anyways.

Once refilled he darted in the direction his squad was heading, Mikasa noticing Levi, followed, if her instincts are correct, Levi would be heading to Eren, unaware that a titan watched them from afar casually before heading away from their path.

How far did his squad take Eren in, Levi wondered, as he casually went tree to tree, until a roar echoed through the tree's, Eren has transformed, dammit the thought came to his mind.

It must be dire for them if they allowed Eren to transform, looks like he have to ante up their training when he gets to his squad. Aware Mikasa has gotten far ahead and so far away, that girl seems to enjoy being in places she shouldn't be, nevertheless, back up is always appreciated, although he be happy to have the kid, sadly was loss to the titan massacre of the right flank.

It didn't take Levi too long to find his squad, glancing in different directions with his eyes, Gunther his throat sliced, dangling upside down, Eld his body chewed, his face still in a surprised state, Oluo, smashed against the tree, the blood smears of where his body impacted, yet his heart broke when seeing Petra, her back bent in an unusual position, blood trickle down her mouth.

Looking away, he can only move forward to the direction of the two titans are raging, not regretting his actions, they knew what they have signed up for, yet he couldn't help feel that it was for nothing, Levi hated the thought, he understood sacrifices are need to be made, but if they are just dying for the sake of dying then it be a stupid waste, and it would mean nothing.

Arriving in the area, Mikasa stopped as her heart jumped in her mouth as the female titan ripped Eren out of its nape, his unconscious form slid into its mouth. No Eren couldn't have died, calming herself, no Eren is not dead, like she also believed that Alan is alive lost in the fields. Watching the titan running off.

Mikasa face grew furious and dark, gripping her blades, she will not allow this one to live, the one to take Eren away from her and the one to take away her heart.

Taking off to make chase, intending to kill it.

A furious chase as Mikasa edged closer

"Give" as she went for titan's face, not able to get to the nape as its arm is covering it.

"Back" rounding about slicing its leg, hoping to stop the momentum it is running at.

"What's" slicing at the arms with more speed, the titan still not relenting as she sliced more, the steam from the wounds given rising.

"Mine!" Mikasa roared dodging the hand that swung for her, using it to dive down, slicing deep on the legs, finally the titan falling on its knees as it continue to crawl, it's blue hand still covering its nape.

Mikasa struck, the blades shattering from the contact of her swing from the hand, forcing herself back onto the tree. Confusion aggravated her senses.

"Why could I not penetrate her" Mikasa seethed, she wishes Alan was here, he would know how to do this, seeing how he come up with stupid ideas that seem impossible yet he plays it out like it was simple, he always been good at that.

Her eyes engaging the titans, she will kill her, she may not be able to save Alan, but she will save Eren, just wait a little longer.

The titan launched itself to Mikasa's position as Mikasa barely dodged the attack, as wood flew from the impact, taking the opportunity the titan ran.

Mikasa furious expression as she about to launch after her, until a thud in her side as someone grabbed hold of her, taking her away.

Her eyes looking onto Levi "What are you doing" her voice harsh and volatile.

Levi was having none of it "We are falling back for now" his voice leaving no room for discussion, letting her go, as they turned to the titan running.

"Maintain this distance for now, it maybe tired" Levi keeping one eye on Mikasa and the other on the titan "It doesn't appear to be going fast" Levi also witnessing Eren's apparent death "he seems to have been bit right out of the neck" his focus on Mikasa.

"Is he dead?" that question how Mikasa loathed it, but she knew deep down he is not.

"No, he's not dead, that titan is intelligent" as Mikasa spoke, her focus remained "I believe it intend to capture him"

"I hope your right" Levi spoke.

"There's also a second one" Mikasa spoke up once more remembering the titan she fought earlier.

"Another?" Levi glancing back interest piqued, interesting and not so good if there's a second intelligent skulking about.

"It is far more dangerous then this one, it easily took out five scouts, even a sneak attack won't work" Mikasa sharply spoke, how its gaze remained focus as it casually killed the scouts.

"We best hope Eren is alive and best hope that titan wouldn't show up" Levi spoke.

"This wouldn't happened if you protected him as you should do" Mikasa soon blurt out, Levi taken aback from the remark, until a flash of memory of her and the other kid shared a moment.

"You're the girl" Levi suddenly spoke, looking back to the female titan, this girl intends to kill it even if it meant herself dying in the process "Your Eren's close friend and Alan's lover" seeing Mikasa's expression pained confirmed his assumption.

Seeing Mikasa face grew grim, her heart aching, if Levi can assume this has gotten more personal knowing that it was this titan was responsible for her lovers' death.

"Our new objective is to retrieve Eren, do not try and kill it" Levi ordered, Mikasa wanting to bite back. "If you truly want your lover's sacrifice to mean something, don't throw your life away over something senseless, we rescue Eren and go"

Levi didn't feel right using the kids sacrifice as a crutch but if it makes some sense into her, it would be worth it, devising a plan in his head, he can only think of one.

"You cause distraction, I will go for it" Levi said, risky but he has faith in his abilities, if the kid was here they would make short work of this.

Nodding Mikasa dived down around it's knees, feinting swipes at it, the arm still covering its nape, yet the female titan is more aware that Levi would make a strike from behind, feeling the hook penetrating its back, the titan swiped round launching its fist only to see Levi whirling around the arm, as it danced round straight into her face, piercing both blades into the eyes, blinding her.

Mikasa can watch in awe as Levi danced around the titan, causing it to back into the tree, his speed unmatched giving little time for the titan to harden, it is a wonder how Alan kept up during their conversations, Alan seemed more agitated when talking about his training, his speed made his own look mediocre.

Seeing the strongest soldier in action, Alan was right to be worried.

Seeing the titan's arm slump down from the onslaught, the nape exposed, seeing this moment for revenge for Alan, Mikasa launched her attack, failing to hear the captain's warnings, until seeing the arm swing back up.

Levi rushed forward pushing her out of harms way, before trying to get out of the way himself, the sudden crack of pain as his ankle broke as he used the hand as momentum to push away, gritting his teeth, he swung and sliced the jaw open revealing Eren alive and unconscious, Levi, now reluctantly grabbed Eren's filthy body covered in titan slobber.

A sudden thud nearby as the titan that reached crashed through the tree's it's gaze focused on Levi.

Mikasa widened in shock to see the thing arrived.

"Let's get out of here quick" Levi ordered as it rushed away, Mikasa soon following.

Getting away as quick as possible as Levi glance back in shock to see the female looking up at the titan moving towards it, tears streaming down it's cheek.

The titan gaze remained on the incapacitated titan against the tree, narrowing, ignoring them as they make their escape with their stolen prize.

"Is he ok?" Levi can hear Mikasa's concern, not amused that she disobeyed his orders, yet at the time, she took a chance that anyone would make, ignoring the pain in his broken ankle, it would put him out of action for a while.

"He be fine, lucky shit" Levi stoically spoke "Stow your feelings in future, no matter how close you are to him" warning her actions, if it wasn't for Levi she be injured or dead, seeing her quietening expression, Mikasa realise that as well.

"Would we be able to find his body?" another question, for another person, Levi chewed on his response, the woman now came to terms of his possible death, and due to it being decimated on the right flank, there's a slim chance of it happening.

"What would he say in this type of situation?" Levi asked as they make their way back to the others.

Mikasa eyes looking down, chewing through her memory, they have talked about this once, even if it's not the best topic, but due to their line of work and their relationship it was bound to happen.

"He say keep moving forward no matter what" Mikasa muttered, Levi can only glance and nod to the statement, that's all everyone can do, keep moving forward.

Returning to Erwin as his carts are loaded with dead bodies, they even retrieved the Levi squad corpses. Limping towards the cart, Levi heaved Eren into it, his unconscious from splayed overlooking over to Mikasa.

"You, in" pointing to the cart "You can watch over him" Levi plainly spoke, before heading over to Erwin to report in the situation.

Seeing Armin coming over "Mikasa is he ok?" the concern evident.

"He's ok" she confirmed, still feeling his gaze on her.

"Are you ok?" Mikasa expected this as well, now she doesn't know how to feel, knowing that he could be gone, left her feeling empty.

"I don't know" was all she can say, Armin nodding, knowing that it is her way of mourning like when she thought Eren was dead back in Trost. Yet it is like losing apart of her heart when a lover die.

"Men lets retreat back to the walls" Erwin ordered, wanting to get out of the forest quickly, due to Levi's report of the second titan wondering about.

Time has passed as Eren eyes shot open as he woke, shooting up to see Mikasa, sitting there with her legs hugging to her chest, the sound of hooves and the cart tugging along quickly intending to get to the safety of the walls.

"Mikasa" her eyes darted back to his emeralds "Did we win?" silence was his answer as Mikasa fought back the tears.

Looking around Eren looked on the wounded soldiers faces, few recruits, Garrus, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, but... "Where's Alan?" Eren asked, Mikasa pulling her scarf up hiding her face, not wanting to think about it.

Eren sat there in anguish, no, he's can't die now.

"Hungry Bastards incoming" Garrus called out looking behind seeing two titans coming in.

Levi, looking back, the cart is too heavy, and those titans would be on top of them, in anyone condition they couldn't take two of them on.

Levi looked at the corpses, deciding on whether to dump them to slow the titans down, before he could give the order, a red flare shot up in the sky.

Eren and Mikasa can watch as the flare shot high, a figure shooting up in the distance taking the nape of the titan behind the other one, until suddenly perching on the front one.

Levi can watch in astonishment, seeing a soldier nearby.

"I take care of this one Captain" the soldier seethed, as Levi narrowed his eyes trying to see what was perching on the titan, upon realising that it was an abnormal titan ignoring the soldier perching on the titan.

"Wait! Let it get near" Levi ordered, the soldiers around them stare at him shock and confusion.

"Has the Midget lost his mind" Hearing the mouthy brat with the scar on his face call him a midget, he be training naked and hard for that.

Ignoring him, he watched the titan come closer, hoping his hunch is right, seeing Mikasa on the cart reading herself to protect Eren.

The titan's face soon getting closer, until the figure leaped backwards only to launch the hooks rushing in slicing the nape killing the abnormal, for it to ride down the falling corpse, landing hard into the ground.

Levi rearing backwards to the wounded soldier, bounding quicker, watching the soldier struggling to get up.

To his shock as he got near, the kid that thought to be dead standing there, bleeding from the head, as his stupid grin formed.

Offering his hand to hoist him onto the back of the horse, the kids got a lot of guts and the fact he's alive, wounded but alive is a miracle to say for least.

"Oi, how did you get here without a horse?" Levi inquired not believing what he witnessed.

"Oh, you know Captain, hitching a ride on abnormals that don't eat you is the best form of transport" Alan chuckled, wincing at the pain coming from his head. Levi's can only snort in amusement, kid is smart for his own good.

Siding up to the cart, only to see Eren face from painful anguish to shock and relief in rapid movements was amusing, Mikasa shuffling to the edge, gripping the cart as her face widened in surprise, it's as if seeing a ghost.

Her hand reached trying to touch the face, she wants to know if it wasn't her eyes deceiving her, her eyes darted to his head bleeding, she winced at the sight.

"Best hop on, your slowing my horse down" Levi said as he got closer enough for Alan to hop on.

Seeing him hop from a fast-moving horse to cart was risky especially with a head injury, but the kid managed to pull it off. Impressed once more that the survival instincts the kid have to go through.

Once landing on the cart Alan saw Mikasa scramble closer towards him, only for her to slap his face.

"Mikasa why did you do that for?" Eren exclaimed as her hand struck Alan's face, only to see her look at her hand for a brief moment, before tears escaped form her eyes as she brought Alan into an embrace, her head digging into his chest, Eren relaxed to see him alive and Mikasa showing emotion.

What Eren noticed is how Alan simply rested his chin on her head, in deep thought, as his eyes laid distant, his hands wrapping tightly around her form.

"How did you escape the right flank?" Eren asked, from what he heard it was overrun with titans.

Alan eyes darted to Eren at the question, Eren notice a glint of something in his eyes.

"I got stupidly lucky" Alan can say, his memory of the ordeal wasn't fun, the female titan leaving him alive, his hopping to abnormal to abnormal.

"I'm sorry Alan" a mutter came from his chest, both Eren and Alan looked to Mikasa, confusion etched onto their faces.

"You have nothing to be sorry for anything Mikasa, it is just something we can't control" Alan said, smiling to cheer her up but frowned to see her shake her head.

"No, I saw it, I saw the titan that plagued your dreams" Mikasa spoke, as Alan's body freeze up, feeling his shoulders tensed around her fingers "I failed to kill it, I failed you"

Alan can only stare blankly back, the sound of hooves breaking the silence, releasing his grip on Mikasa only to clench it into a fist, fighting something back as his eyes darted to his knife strapped to his leg and back to Mikasa. His mind going blank.

"You haven't failed me Mikasa" His voice finally spoke after what felt like a long time, Mikasa can look into his eyes, as his own stared into hers "Your alive, that all it matters" only to let her rest her head into his chest in silence.

"We need that looked at" Armin rode beside them throwing a bag with bandages in it. Alan nodding in thanks as he rummaged through, quite difficult as Mikasa still clung onto him, not that he minds just awkward.

During all this Reiner can only stay nearby as the conversation unfolds, listening on the subject of interest, thinking onto the titan that shreds its armour, seeing Bertholdt nearby their eyes meet as concern hidden from view.

This have gotten more complicated than it should have.

**A/N: This chapter have been a pain to implement due to our surprise newcomer, hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

**Myzor: I do as well, it's the little moments and detail like that, which I find is effective in stories, and much more enjoyable, sadly she didn't take off after him but went after what caused it But thanks for the review it is much appreciated.**

**McBastable: Lost and confused indeed, how would he get back, well he's quite inventive, how he does it, even I don't know how, it just happens. Yes that titan came out of no where and I am more eager to find out where, we find out in future chapters. thanks for the review :)**


	26. Strenght in Denial

Strength**in Denial**

The gates grinded open to the entrance of Karanes District as the soldiers slowed their pace as they enter the district, the citizens looked at them puzzled, upon realising that it wasn't a full day as the sun set down, what had happened that could go very wrong, was there fewer soldiers now from when they left this morning. Some civilians not wanting to believe after cheering them on this morning to see them defeated. This must be the shortest expedition in the history of mankind.

Looking at the soldiers with wounds and the bodies on the carts, it is clear that is a monstrous failure. Most that aren't injured walked on foot, some guiding their horses, most without the horses that came with them.

"Hey Commander Erwin" a civilian called out its face furrowed with anger "Was the lives worth it this time?" a chorus of murmurs and shouts in agreement as the soldiers on horses and looked forward, not making eye contact at the failure they have brought.

Even Erwin continued in stride in silence.

"What a waste of our taxes" Hearing some calling out "Why do you even bother killing our soldiers for nothing?"

Eren being awake hearing all this, they know nothing, glancing to Alan, bandage wrapped round his head as Mikasa laying her head on his chest, apparently the emotional exhaustion caught up to her, falling asleep as soon as she calmed down.

Alan simply ignored the boo's and insults flying their way, his focus was simply watching Mikasa's sleeping form, her cheeks glistening from the tears that was shred.

Hearing ore insults at the survey corps, Eren face contorted in anger about to rage at the people mocking them, as if they fought and bled for them, they never go out the walls to risk their lives to fight the titans. Jolting up to see two children smiling at him, thinking how cool they are as they seem to still revere them as heroes. Being reminded how he was when he was young, Eren backed off, slumping down in defeat, at the sudden memory.

"It be a good thing that you didn't say anything Eren" Alan murmured, watching his distress was irritating but after the expedition not lasting a day, he could understand the anger of the people and due to the extreme heavy losses, this will be marked the end of the corps.

"How can you ignore this?" Eren waving his hand to the people, hissing quietly in disgust at the very people who wouldn't even have the courage to do what they do.

"Because at this moment, I have someone important that needs sleep" Alan honestly said nodding down to the sleeping woman, breathing slowly, being in time with his heart, if he kept calm his heart won't beat fast, apparently she keeping in sync with his heart beat, knowing she would stir if it gets too fast.

Looking down Eren can only nod, his features relaxing, looking to his wound on his head, bandage covering.

"Did the female titan do that to you?" Eren asked, Alan only blinked at the question before realising he was talking about his head.

"Would you believe me, if I said, I hit my head on some random tree?" Alan chuckled. Eren can only manage a small smile shaking his head.

"No, but it raises more questions how" Eren joked.

Eren is glad that Alan is alive, seeing the pain in Mikasa's face was horrible to watch, knowing that she must be feeling twice as bad as her anguish in Trost, and once Alan came back as if death spat him back out, it's like a miracle and all that emotion pent up as she realises that he was real, it burst out and the journey back was mostly her cries, as she laid her head in his chest.

"Alan" a deep voice spoke up, only to stare into Reiner, his face grim, but a small smile shine through "I'm glad you're alive, thought we have lost you on the right flank"

"Reiner, you know it takes a lot to kill me" joking half-heartedly, only for Reiner to narrow his eyes.

"This time was too close" Reiner cutting off, rubbing the back of his head "I hate to lose you, brother, but there are times I wish you don't do things recklessly"

"I had no choice Reiner, you saw how bad the right flank was, I did what I had to survive and I had to keep to the plan of staying alive" Alan spoke calmly, glancing back and forth to check he didn't wake her up.

"I know, it's just I don't want to lose you to something stupid" Reiner spoke looking to Mikasa "She doesn't want to lose you"

Seeing his expression serious, Alan gave out a sigh, circling his fingers through the raven hair, a content sigh coming from the beauty, still asleep.

"I promise I get you home" Alan spoke "I have not forgotten" happy to see Reiner smile broadened.

"I know you haven't" Reiner patted Alan's shoulder "It's just gotten allot harder to do so now"

Not far Levi was loss in his thoughts as he walked, hiding his limp, his face emotionless, until an elderly man pushed through, being so tall, his hair red pushed through.

"Captain Levi! Captain Levi!" the man cried out.

Levi can only look away from the man approaching, dread filling his stomach the man was smiling.

"My daughter is in your squad, I am Petra's father" introducing himself, Levi kept his focus forward.

The man continued unaware of her daughters loss "Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you" holding up a letter in his hands "She sent me this letter, she mentioned that you respected her abilities enough to allow her to join her squad." A sense of proud drawing from his voice, his smile at the thought widening.

Levi can only listen, unable to speak as the aged man continued "She is very devoted to you" chuckling at his comment "Well she is dreamy eyed to consider how her father feels" his laugh louder.

His smile grew "As her father, I think it's too early for her to marry being so young with so much to experience" unaware of the haunted expression placating over Levi's face.

At the front the crowd gotten more verbal as Commander Erwin still walked in silence.

"Does the dead have regrets Huh commander Erwin?!"

"Does this expedition justify the amount of deaths loss today?!"

Many questions of many mourning family members, people who gave too much faith into them all respect and love gone in a single day.

Erwin knew tomorrow he will be ordered to hand Eren over to the Military police and be at Stohess in two days after tomorrow.

If the plan went accordingly, they would have made a huge leap against the enemy but the arrival of the two intelligent titans evaded their grasp, Erwin is not willing to give up yet, he need to question some of the cadets that survived the right flank, perhaps they have clues on the identity of the titans.

Night came as the scouts returned to the HQ close to wall Sina apparently orders have come sooner demanding Eren to be handed over the day after, non-spoke as the failure loomed over them, what should be the pinnacle of humanities achievement, got struck down by two titans.

Alan wondered alone in the courtyard, looking on to a few scouts, their expressions sullen, their spirits crushed, it is quite contagious, the wounded went to districts hospital, some can only wait the impending doom of their regiment being disbanded due to the critical failure of the expedition. Many lost their lives that achieved nothing, they have gained nothing from it.

Alan can only watch, a conversation earlier, sworn to secrecy between Armin and the commander, with Mikasa, Eren, Hange, Mike and Levi was present.

_"__Recruit Armin" Commander Erwin spoke after a silence bringing those he could trust to this small gathering. "You have information for us?"_

_"__I do, yet I still don't believe it myself, until I saw it for my own eyes" Armin hesitated, looking to Eren, then to Alan, his gaze remained before gulping down the water that laid in his mouth._

_Erwin waited patiently, observing the reactions that would unfold, they may recover from this failure if proof comes forward of the identity of the titans._

_"__Do you have any hints on the armoured titan" Erwin spoke, wanting to find out the unknown titan first, if there's any hint that they could find the one amongst their ranks without suspicion it would be a huge leap._

_Armin looked back and forth again, Mikasa's expression hopeful, perhaps too eager to find anything about the titan that reached._

_Eren, only just learnt of its involvement from Mikasa's confession to Alan, also wanted to hear the news, Armin is a smart guy, surely, he would know._

_Alan looked on emotionless, his dark blue's piercing into Armin, waiting patiently._

_"__Sadly, I don't, it doesn't to appear to be one of the cadets with us as it didn't react to Eren's nickname, it just killed without restraint of who got close" Armin spoke._

_Erwin nodded, unfortunate yet he couldn't strike the possibility that the one inside was aware of this little detail, whoever was inside was collaborating with the female titan, perhaps when they find out the identity of the female titan, they will find out the identity of all the titans._

_"__And the female titan?" Erwin's eyes now scanning for the reactions of all present._

_Armin hesitated again, expecting the backlash "I believe it is Annie Leonhart._

_Time froze as the world crumble in Alan's eyes. Mikasa can only look to his features noticing how it tensed, his eye's shocked at the revelation. It hurt her to see the pain piercing his eyes._

_"__On what evidence Armin?" Alan harshly spoke, even Eren was in denial._

_"__Come on Armin, this is Annie, who we trained for three years with" Eren spoke, his voice breaking at the thought that it is her to be the traitor._

_"__She reacted to your nickname, sparing Jean, if her mission was to capture you, she would try anything to see you alive" Armin spoke._

_Alan scoffed "Seriously? There's more to it than that" pressing for more information, not believing to what he is saying, his teeth gritting at the thought. Armin backed away from the harshness in Alan's voice._

_Mikasa can only watch the hurt and pain, the denial Alan is facing, seeing how he considered Annie as a close friend, a sister. Betrayal is something Alan is not accustomed to, Mikasa can only assume, he just don't want to see it and find every possibility to refute such._

_Her hearts bleed once more, but she can't overlook the fact that Annie caused this much pain is unforgivable, Mikasa's resolve strengthened to be his strength once more._

_"__Yet how does she know that Eren was not on the right flank?" Erwin asked, as Alan's eyes remained on Armin, Erwin noticed how his fists clenches and released._

_Armin thought back, to the memory how Reiner… Armin's eyes widened in shock, Reiner asked on where Eren could be, it was obvious the safest spot would be at the rear of the centre and Armin told him that._

_That's when Reiner decided to chase after the female titan to stall for time, Reiner being caught, he must have etch the information in her hands, which would explain when Reiner escaped she only stood hunched over looking at her hand, then running off towards the centre formation._

_Unable to say Reiner's name, seeing Alan at breaking point, this is the first he saw his composure broken easily, it's like if he were to suggest Reiner is also the traitor then Alan would not only snap at them all of accusations but confront Reiner as well, throwing the whole secrecy out the window._

_Levi observing notice the hesitation, glanced to the kid, something clicked at why Armin was hesitating._

_"__Erwin, let's focus on the female titan first then we can deal with that later" Levi, spoke as another unspoken conversation between Erwin and Levi._

_"__Very well, we would have to make a plan how to resolve this incident" Erwin spoke turning to Alan._

_"__Can we trust that you be able to put aside your personal feelings for the better of everyone around you?" Alan shot his eyes to Erwin, the denial, residing within, yet something else spoke quieter, making Erwin uneasy, yet remained firm upon the gaze._

_Alan can only say nothing as his brain process the information, Annie? No, he can't._

_A Hand resting on his shoulder, to see to be Mikasa's, her eyes, saddened at his anguish, feeling her strength, Alan close his eyes, forcing something down within him, before reopening, his eyes distant._

_Looking to Erwin, his face solemn "I can try"_

_Erwin nodded noting at his current mental position it is the best answer he could get._

_"__Very well, tomorrow is the only chance we get, this is the plan, to those present and those we be involving will be sworn to secrecy, as so the enemy does not find out our movements" Erwin spoke, stern in his order given, as all listened to what's happening._

The memory fresh as Alan looked to the night sky as the slight breeze caress his cheek, hearing movement to see Bertholdt and Reiner there, concern on their faces, as they saw Alan's face turn to pain, he knew he couldn't tell them, yet the urge was there, they were all friends from the beginning, if only he could be stronger and faster, he would be able to protect them, yet one is not who she is and that hurt him.

"Alan are you ok?" Bertholdt asked, concern for his friend.

"Just a headache Bert, the wound was painful enough" Alan hiding the truth, his duty as a soldier, how he hated it.

"Yeah it was a quite a wound" Reiner spoke moving his hand to inspect it to grin "You always was a fast healer, you lucky bastard" grinning he be able to make Alan laugh.

"Yeah, but that's not the real reason is it?" Bertholdt spoke, regretting his words since it loss the smile.

"It's just how fucked the expedition went, so many lives loss for what?" Alan spoke, his face as stone "We achieved nothing, we failed what we set out to do"

"Hey, we still alive Alan" Reiner spoke placing his hands on his shoulders "We can recover from this, we are the best damn soldiers' humanity can give"

Staring into the eye's as Reiner bringing him into a hug, Bertholdt, watch as his small smile brought to his face.

"We are in this together Alan, all the way" Reiner spoke as he parted his smile genuine "We promise each other to get each other home" looking to Bertholdt "So what would happen now?"

Alan glanced to his knife, mulling over the answer, sworn to secrecy, perhaps he can give the ones that be obvious.

"As you already know due to the failure, the military police are demanded to have Eren handed over to them, since Captain Levi is injured, the commander asked that I assist with the exchange" Alan calmly stated.

Reiner and Bertholdt nodded, apparently all scouts are ordered to the district besides the recruits from the 104th besides Mikasa, Armin, Alan and Jean, jean for all unknown reasons.

"So, Alan, did you know that all of the 104th recruits are not going to Stohess" Reiner asked, observing his reaction, only to have Alan raise his eyebrow.

"That is new news to me" Alan can only state, feigning ignorance, hoping Reiner won't see through it.

A surprise look etched on his face "First time you're caught in the unknown" Reiner joked, as Alan relaxed slightly chuckling at the joke.

"Not the first time, remember the female titan" Alan joked that was unexpected to say for least "

"Yeah, that was a tough spot, but who would have known you got out of it hitch hiking on abnormals" Reiner agreed "How did you figure out which one is not an abnormal?"

Placing his hand on his chin in thought before grinning "Maybe I tagged on the ones that's not trying to eat me?"

"Yeah, the biggest surprise is that unknown titan" Bertholdt spoke, the two hummed in agreement "Apparently it came from the left flank"

Reiner hummed, eyeing Alan a bit before speaking "That was unexpected for sure, do you think it's in league with the female titan?"

"Definitely, from what I heard from Mikasa; it was very intelligent as it used titans as a battering ram to get through" Alan spoke.

Reiner laughing "Your serious?" before shaking his head "That was some smart thinking, how it got under our nose is something else"

Bertholdt looking around nervous for some reason "Yeah, Alan you should have some rest since your busy with guarding Eren tomorrow"

Alan nodding before looking to the night sky, the stars are coming out through the dark clouds retreating away "I still need time, to think, to breath for a moment"

Nodding Reiner patted his back "Don't stay up too late" before returning to the barracks.

"Since your heading to Stohess, if you see Annie, see if she's ok" Bertholdt asked.

Alan nearly lost composure before regaining it as he looked at the sky, before glancing to Bertholdt "Don't worry I make sure to see if she's ok" before turning away.

Bertholdt can smile before turning in himself.

Hearing the sounds of retreating footsteps Alan briefly closes his eyes, the pain, regret washing over him, his inner conflict fought against each other, battling out who will be victorious, such battle happened every time it came to his friends, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie.

Yet a battle between him is not his friends this time, but something completely different, something far greater. Sensing someone nearby, watching, he opens his eyes.

"You can come out now" Alan spoke, seeing Commander Erwin coming out the shadows.

Alan wasn't surprised, no doubt the Commander was wary of his personal feeling as he saw the trio.

Yet when Alan left, he held back Armin for a short while so he can get the information on why he hesitated to tell, knowing it's the recruit's brother, it is logical not to say in front of a volatile person.

"You kept to secrecy, which is good" Erwin spoke. Alan raised his eyebrow.

"You say you didn't trust me commander?" Alan spoke, sensing yet another person eavesdropping, there is no end to eavesdroppers this night.

Erwin can only look back, Erwin's eyes fixated on Alan's, another game of words, quite interesting to play along with battle of wills.

"more than to see if you can put personal feelings aside, knowing you and your friend's history" Erwin spoke.

Alan watched intently mulling on his words "As you heard, I only said what I have been ordered to, to everyone's knowledge"

"Yes, I apologise for eavesdropping, it was quite... personal" Erwin cautiously spoke, it was indeed he overstepped his bounds "But you could understand the caution we have to make, friends they maybe, they can easily talk to an enemy unaware of our movements at this very moment"

Alan lowered his eyes, yes they have to be cautious now, it be unfortunate if the enemy would know now and could intercept them.

"I understand Commander" Alan spoke, as Erwin nodded, before taking his leave, only for Alan to wait a bit longer to watch him disappear before turning to the building nearby only to see Mikasa, leaning against the wall, leaning her head to side waiting for him to react.

"How long have you been there Mika" Alan can look at her, yet his tone was calm.

"Since the beginning" Mikasa bluntly said, indicating that she overheard two conversations, yet she did not care, she only wanted to have one alone.

"I'm ok if that's what you're wondering" Alan spoke, assuming that's the reason.

"But you're not" raising her eyebrow to him, not believing his little white lie "your hurting inside, I can feel it" placing her hand on his heart, the steady slow beat, resided within. Looking into his eyes once again, seeing the pain behind them, something he can hide from others but not from her, they are more connected too each other than either would admit.

"Can I ever hide anything from you?" Alan grinned, Mikasa giggled before smiling again. Looking to his face, first instinct when she first saw him when she thought him to be dead was to slap it.

"I had to make sure" Mikasa paused, Alan's confusion rising in his features. "I had to make sure your not a figment of my imagination, when I thought you to be dead, not wanting to hope in case your some ghost, haunting my vision" clenching her fist at the thought, she had to make sure.

Realising what she meant, Alan brought her into a hug "You could always kiss me next time instead of slapping" Alan chuckled, seem to be a thing if Alan were to be near death she had to slap him, may need to break that habit one or another.

Mikasa humming in agreement as she leaned in planting her lips on his, Mikasa have been wanting to do this ever since they came back, wanting to forget everything that happened for just a moment, somehow he wanted the same as well, as he welcomed it with open arms.

Tongues locking as they melt into each other's arms, coming apart only to breath only to dive back in again, Mikasa, urge growing, until the thought of tomorrow cross her mind, halting her thoughts and movement, regretting that action since she felt his movement halting as well.

"You're thinking of tomorrow, aren't you?" Alan asked, damn him for reading her mind, is she that easily read. Nodding to his question, hearing him sigh.

"I'm sorry to think on it, but I hate it that they would ask you to go through with this" Mikasa spoke.

Alan can only watch her, his stare distant yet again before opening his mouth to say something but stop yet again, before thinking on his words. This is truly troubling and knowing it will be painful to do this, it will be hard for him.

Mikasa on the other hand wouldn't hesitate on ending her, she would end this quickly just to spare him the pain of doing it himself if forced into the situation, aware how Alan was reluctant to go through with it, if it was down to her, she wouldn't involve him at all, but in the end she would have to be his strength to protect both Alan and Eren.

"As my duty as a soldier, I have to as I ordered" Alan stoically said his tone mono if reciting out of a book, Mikasa blinked, expecting something more emotional not this robot in front of her, only assuming that it is his way of doing what is asked to put aside his personal feelings.

Before Alan can speak more Mikasa placed her hand onto his cheek, piercing his gaze "Let's no longer think of what is expected of us, right now is just you and me, alone" saying the last word with a bit of emphasis hinting at something before nodding to the gate heading outside.

Alan gaped, before grinning "What would I do without you?" chuckling at Mikasa's attempt at being seductive.

"Like Garrus" Mikasa bluntly spoke, causing to Alan to laugh out loud.

"We definitely don't want that to happen now do we" wiping the tears from his cheeks, the thought of him being the guy that trains naked, fights naked, even do stupid things that people wouldn't even dare to think.

Apparently, the guy tends to say things without thinking, luckily Levi broken ankle prevents him from beating the crap out of Garrus for calling him a midget in front of the other soldiers.

Mikasa, now leading Alan by the hand towards the gate, her sweet smile radiating from her lips, for this moment they want to forget the ordeal that happened today, more importantly wanting to forget what would come that will happen in the weeks to come.

Somewhere in the barn where the horses are kept, Alan and Mikasa weren't the only people that wanted each other's comfort, as Garrus and Sasha lay naked amongst the hay, far away from the horses, so they won't be rolling in something horrendous, not that it would matter, they stink anyways.

As Sasha laid on his bare chest, circling her fingers, as her thoughts ran over, before the expedition Garrus was reading a letter from home, yet never had the chance to speak about it.

"Hey Garrus, I have been thinking" Sasha piped up, receiving an amused snort.

"This is a rare occasion; shall I jot this down as the biggest achievements of mankind?" Garrus interrupted, chuckling at the stupid joke he couldn't hold in.

Sasha rolled her eyes "Apparently a lot more than you" retorted back before having the last laugh as Garrus shuts up but nodding his head for her to continue.

"Was the letter from your family?" Sasha asked, Garrus snorting again.

"All that thinking, and it is to ask about that?" Garrus snorted.

"Well that and something else" Sasha blushing at the next question, smirking, seeing how Garrus's interest piqued on the possibility of the second question.

Deciding to humour her "If you must know, it was a letter from my father, stating that I should quit the military and be his glorified bitch" Garrus rolling his eyes at the thought of the letter.

Puzzled Sasha nuzzled into his neck, eliciting a groan "And why wouldn't you like to be a glorified bitch"

Chuckling at Sasha for using his choice of words "Funny enough both of my brothers have joined the Military police through the wealth of my father, apparently my father thought while I had to go through the military to train, he use his own wealth for my brothers to get their own special training with the big wigs"

Sasha furrowed her brow, so there's another way of getting into the military police, but the abuse of power and wealth seems apparent enough and Garrus seem to know all too well.

"Why would your father do that for them and not for you?"

Garrus looked to her face, his expression, as if asking to say is that a serious question.

"Have you seen my stylish looks; my father gave me this scar" pointing to the gash across the bridge of his nose "Apparently my mouth was so astonishing he cut me with the knife in his hand" chuckling at the memory.

Sasha widen in shock, from when she grew up her father cared about others, never letting anyone put him down and his forgiven nature is one of the reasons why something like this was unheard of, family should look out for each other.

"If it wasn't for my brother Rickard, the second eldest, my father would have done worse that fat useless bastard" Garrus smiled that at least person in his family gave a damn, he had letters from Rickard checking on his well being while he was in training, he even personally came to Trost after he heard about the breach, what a wonderful reunion that was.

"He sounds like a good brother" Sasha hummed, Garrus can laugh.

"He is indeed, except Christian, that brother is a piece of shit, Father's big massive hope and dreams, now he joined the military, father wants me to be his bitch, fuck that guy" Garrus growled.

In his moments in the scouts and ordeal in Trost, Garrus came to learn to let go for his desire for his fathers approval, right now, he has everything, a fine lady that he wouldn't ask for anything in the world and that he has control over his own life without anyone telling what to do, minus Captain Midget, that guy had it in for him since day one of the survey corps.

"Well, at least we get to relax tomorrow, with that sniffer guy and the raging alcoholic and the banana woman" Garrus mused, unsure why they are being hold up into the building during the exchange that would be happening in Stohess, but then again, his father is living in that district since it is one of the most busiest districts for merchants and main trade route to the capital where the king resides.

Humming in agreement before her eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Round Three?" her voice purred, while Garrus growled in lust, chuckling at her feisty nature.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty easy to write since I had exactly what in mind to write, calm before the storm how will Alan react to Annie, find out in the next chapter, hope you guys enjoying it so far :)**

**Myzor: This chapter answered your question of why it was needed of Mikasa and oh yes she will be protective now that the secret is out, Alan will be eternal conflict and I am eager to see how he copes.**


	27. End of Friendship

**End of Friendship**

_The ashes filled his nostrils as the dreamer looked around, dead corpses litter the area rubble scatters across the cobble floor, houses crushed and ruined, but now the four titans tower over the dreamer, the colossal, the female, the armoured and the titan that reached._

_As the four tower over, only two reverted to human form, one which is a figure of shadow, no distinct outline, it's eyes pale as the titan its self, the female titan reverted back to Annie, her blonde hair tied into a tail, her blue eyes, looking down, sullen, full of regret as the shadow loomed over her, raising her chin before gazing to the one viewing their state, it's hand raising pointing towards to the dreamer, it's mouth moves yet silence._

_The dreamer shook its head, denying the shadow until the figure of Annie disappears as her body fades like mist, screaming for help, until silence._

_The shadow now standing in front of the dreamer, forcing it to look at the figure, it's face forming to be the titan that reached._

_The dreamer wishes for it to end, unable to carry on until a voice echoes, confusion brought to the shadow, as the dreamer stood tall, knife in it's hands, the shadow watches intently at the knife, the white eyes glancing back and forth._

_The dreamer tosses the knife aside, rage filled the shadow as it flashes into the titan that reached, its form looming over, its hand reaching forward._

"Alan!" a voice called out, quickened movements as his Alan's body shook ferociously, "Alan, dammit wake up" a female now recognisable, panic overwhelming.

Until Dark Blue opened to see the night sky, in the distance the blood red sky of dawn approaching.

Heart beating, refusing to calm, breathing heavily as a cold sweat trickle down his spine. Rising quickly forcing his gaze to wonder in his surroundings, they are in a wooden barn of some sort, hay sprawled over them, clothes tossed into a corner, the horses soundly chewing the hay bale nearby as one look at the naked couple in front of them before neighing teeth drawn as if smiling.

"Alan, you need to calm" the voice called out again, reverting his gaze to a pair of grey's, unable to make sense at the moment.

Alan clutched his head, seeing the dream in his head, the shadowy figure, it was human, yet what tormented him is how Annie was in it and how the shadow turned her into mist causing her pain.

Feeling Mikasa's arms wrapping round his shaken form, her chin pressed against his head, humming a small tune, until the breathing slowly calmed the heart head to a steady beat.

"I'm Sorry Mika" Alan whimpered, he hate these damn dreams, he hates the vulnerability he is in, how he has to lean in for Mikasa, she shouldn't have to do this every time, yet her presence as always soothing.

"Don't say sorry over something you can't control" Mikasa replied, before continuing her little hum, pressing his head into her breast, feeling his arms tighten around her waist.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as if what Mikasa said was amusing. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Mikasa still humming, stopping to answer "Your words have wisdom behind them sometimes, no harm in repeating"

Alan raising his head raising an eyebrow questioning her "Sometimes? Mika, I always have wisdom behind my words"

Chuckling to Mikasa's eye roll at the bold statement "What? If it seem to be wise to your standards, then I have to be wise all the time"

"Careful, pride go before the fall" Mikasa warned, seeing all to often when Eren puffs his chest out to prove something which usually backfires, dreading later to the moment when it all have to be played out.

Glancing to Alan once more, her question on her lips "Your dreams have gotten worse, unresponsive to my calls at first, luckily I didn't have to resolve to slapping you" teasing that part until she have to ask "Was it the titan again?"

Alan nodded, yet about to say something, which means theres more to it.

"It's Annie isn't it?" causing Alan to look in surprise confirms it to be true, sighing as she part herself reluctantly "You have to come to terms that what has to be done, has to be done"

Alan refusing to believe it still "But what if it isn't Annie, we could have gotten something wrong" pleading for Mikasa to reconsider her stance on the matter, yet Mikasa wouldn't have any of it.

"Alan, I love you, but you have to understand that Armin came with evidence, pointing to her, if she comes with us underground, then maybe" putting more emphasis on maybe "We can consider her to be a friend"

"And if she doesn't?" Alan dread to ask, Mikasa hate to see him be like this, a friend he had grown to know during his time before her, he will recover from this, as he always said that he always move forward, yet its coming to terms which will be the hard part, she will be there for him, every step of the way.

"You know what would happen Alan" Mikasa said, being gentle as she possibly can, unsure how to proceed as she didn't have friends that would turn out to be the enemy.

Nodding, dejected Alan can only lie back down.

A moment pass as Mikasa thought about the events that would happen "You should go with Reiner and Bertholdt" Mikasa spoke suddenly, Alan jolting back up in confusion.

"I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want you to fight someone that you consider a friend for part of your life" Mikasa calmly told him, Alan looked down in thought.

"But I have to" Alan whispered, Mikasa closing her eyes as she listened "If I can save her then everything will be ok"

Irritated yet Mikasa said nothing, she could only listen.

"I know your annoyed but what if we can convince Annie to come with us instead, I mean that's what Armin is planning to do right?"

Mulling over the words, he is right in a way, Armin is always the type to talk it out and persuade them to be on his side, avoiding any necessary bloodshed, Eren would go along with it as well, just to prove she's not a traitor.

"We will have to see" Mikasa finally said over lingering silence "Promise me one thing Alan"

Hopeful that Mikasa is willing to try "Yeah, name it, Mika" such a cute nickname he gave her.

"Promise me that you won't lose yourself if she turns out to be our enemy" Mikasa spoke, her eyes pleading, if she is like herself, loss, betrayal it will be hard to overcome, "I will be your strength during this" planting her lips on his before he returned the favour.

The day would truly be challenging for the both of them.

The sun rises, as Erwin looks to the sky, as the red hue of the sun bearing through the clear sky, if they were to set off now they will arrive before noon. Noticing Levi limping towards him, in his black long sleeve and black pants, not wearing the cloth around his neck he usually wore.

"Erwin, you sure its wise to bring the kid" Levi asked, referring to Alan and his instability.

"Your concerned he will jeopardise the whole plan?" Erwin inquired; his face unmoving as he studied his most trusted officer.

"More like get himself killed" Levi passing off his concerns, remembering too much of the girl that cause him to break his damn ankle, her personal feelings nearly got herself killed if he wasn't there to prevent it.

"I have complete faith in him Levi" Erwin declared, as Levi shrugged at the statement.

"Your call Erwin" hopping into the carriage to see Jean dressed as Eren, from a distance he is spitting image but up close you might as well look into the horse's ass.

"Why do I have to be the decoy" Jean grumbled, trying to figure out why he has to be Eren's placement, they look nothing alike.

"Commander said so, so shut the fuck up and play the part of the brat" Levi harshly spoke, not even going to entertain the thought, for this to play off Levi has to be in the carriage with Erwin to play up appearances, a few scouts on horses would ride along the carriage as an escort.

Hearing the Commander entering the carriage closing the door behind him. Sitting in silence as he knock the wooden plank behind him, signalling for them to ride towards Stohess.

It will take an hour or two to get to the district of wall Sina, if everything is according to plan and their information Annie Leonhart will be there as well. Erwin already sent a dozen scouts ahead to disguise themselves as civilians the night before, under the cover of darkness, enough time to blend in with the populace.

At the rea of the formation as they trod along the path towards Stohess, Armin, Alan, Eren and Mikasa kept their distance, their mission is to sneak in under the disguise of being part of the escort and while the Military Police are too focused on the carriage, slip away to find Annie.

Armin filling in the plan as Eren and Mikasa listened carefully, Alan remained silent looking forward at the long road.

Armin began to sweat as being near Alan's presence making him nervous, the information he have been forced to conceal is nerve racking as it is but necessary to not unhinge him, he felt sorry for him to be in a position to betray his friend.

Ironic really, deceive and betray the friend that betrayed them, Armin could not even imagine the turmoil storming in their friend's head as he rode in silence, hood up concealing his eyes, unable to see the emotions fighting within him.

Eren looked on in concern, before glancing to Mikasa nodding his head back, Mikasa who have been staying at Alan's side, looked hesitant at first before relenting to hang back a fair distance, enough for Alan to not hear them.

"Is he ok Mikasa?" Eren asked, knowing they have been together all night and the good part of the early morning.

"He is about to betray a very close friend who in turn to be the traitor we have been looking for" Mikasa bluntly spoke, no harshness no emotion just stoic but blunt.

Eren fell silent, of course a stupid question but even Eren couldn't believe it himself. "Do you believe it's Annie?"

Mikasa groaned, casting her stare to him 'not you too' "If she cooperates then I can have room for doubt about her intentions, but if she is what we claim her to be then yes"

"Still, there's something else, something Armin refused to say in front of him as well" Eren spoke, he asked Armin if Mikasa should know but even then, it is risky due to her relationship.

Interest piqued yet somehow, she already knew the answer, it was obvious that Armin was nervous around Alan ever since he figured another piece of the puzzle to this mess, they are bound to wind up in.

"Please Eren, I prefer that you don't say what your about to tell me" Mikasa quietly muttered, if Eren tells her what she already suspects, her heart will break knowing a secret that she will have to keep from him, glancing up to the back of his hood, as the thought passed through.

She will hold doubt on that piece of evidence for his sake.

"So, do you believe that…" Eren getting the hint but asked anyways before being interrupted abruptly by Mikasa, as she closes her eyes.

"No, I will not believe it" opening her eyes to lay upon Alan once again "For his sake"

Eren glancing back and forward, nodding, he will cast doubt as well Reiner was always there to help them, been there for them, mostly for Alan, his sworn brother. Perhaps it was pure coincidence about what happened on the expedition was just that, coincidence.

During the private conversation Armin kept by, glancing back to Alan and forward to the escort in front, with the distance the military police would think of them as backup in case the fake Eren think on escaping.

The wall in view, Armin gulped down bile that he never knew he had stuck in his throat, Eren and Mikasa finally riding up towards them after their chat. Alan only have been silent the whole journey, Armin would hate to be in his shoes about what have to happen. The grinding of the cogs began whirring inside the walls as the gate of Wall Sina lifted as if in agony from lifting itself up continuously.

Once in, Alan suddenly removed himself from the horse, handing it to a citizen, before going down a narrow alleyway to the right between two buildings, Armin alerted at his sudden movements, this wasn't part of the plan, they meant to sneak out of the formation. Watching Mikasa and Eren doing the same Armin was forced to do so as well.

"Hey Alan" Eren called out, noting how his pace quickened, once reaching the end of the alleyway turning left "What are you doing?"

Jogging behind to catch up, until Mikasa came to his speed, grabbing onto his arm, halting his movements his head swung round, his eyes stoic and dead, his face unreadable.

"Detour" Alan muttered, before turning round continuing his movements, avoiding Military police by blending in with he crowd, moments of removing his hood to no look suspicious, apparently having hoods up will be like a shining beacon in a field full of hair.

Eren keeping his hood up not wanting people to notice his identity, Mikasa copied Alans movement, trying to understand his thinking, why he's not going with the plan, his sporadic walking is like he's trying to get lost in the crowd, as if he's being watched or he's up to something.

Armin looking around nervously, not enjoying this detour he claimed to have, he have a second thought to grab Alan again, until seeing him stop, looking to the side street to his left before heading in that direction, it's like he knew his way around this place, as they are near the place they were need to find Annie, with the information they required she should be in that general direction.

Entering the alleyway yet again, Mikasa went for his hand, grasping it tightly, before stopping herself to a halt, halting his movements yet again.

A groan escaped his lips as he lift up his hood, hiding his face yet again.

"Alan, what are you thinking?" Mikasa asked, first time in their relationship, she couldn't read him, it's like a different person stood before her and it frightened her.

Another groan escaped his lips before turning round to look at the trio yet again.

His eyes are tired, or annoyed by something "If you like to know, I find it stupid that we have to sneak off just before the planned destination"

Blinking in confusion Mikasa, remain her grip on his hand, Eren rubbing his head trying to figure it out until Armin let out his voice.

"Alan, we have to stick to the plan, that's the point, we don't know how long Annie will be there when the carriage goes by" Armin said, trying to see his idea.

Alan sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose "Whoever made the plan, did not even think on the damn target" before muttering to himself.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked, relaxing her grip before releasing.

"What are you saying Alan?" Eren asked, confused at the irritation.

Alan opened his eyes, looking into the confused eyes, before motioning them to follow.

"Haven't you thought to get me to help with the stupid plan when I basically know who we are dealing with" Alan's voice harsh and very authoritative, Armin can only part his mouth a bit at the sudden unusual tone.

"But you wasn't even in the right mind to even come up with a plan" Eren blurted out, true enough Alan was not in the right state of mind, as Alan looked to Eren, lifting his eyebrow then towards Mikasa.

"Yet you fill me on the way to wall Shina?" Alan scoffed "Tactless and not very organised"

"That's not fair Alan, we are thinking of your own wellbeing" Eren spoke, affirming his stance.

Alan stopped yet again, his shoulders tense, Mikasa noticing how his fist clenched and released a few times, before giving out a long sigh, his form relaxed, before he continued walking.

"Yet if we went with that plan Annie would see it coming from a mile away, plus she be seeing me" Alan holding up two fingers as he noted the faults. "It's best that we catch her unawares, more believable that way"

"What do you mean she be seeing you?" Mikasa asked, unsure how to tread with this new behaviour, it seem very soldier like.

Alan halting at the end of the alleyway looking left and right before turning around. "The entrance to the underground is to our left, Annie should be further down the street, Armin, Eren"

Mikasa blinked at the question being ignored, yet going along with it, this might be those times where Alan wants to remain focus, yet him calling the shots now seem like he's taking control.

"You two draw her attention, me and Mikasa will be nearby keeping lookout, that way we be playing the part that we need her help in smuggling Eren out" Alan concluded.

"But we be asking her anyways, the four of us" Eren spoke, confused at his strategy.

"Yes it is definitely not so obvious at wanting to help to be smuggled as the group of us hold hands and ask" Alan shot back, annoyed "You guys don't know Annie like I do, just do as I say and don't mess it up" before motioning Armin and Eren to move ahead.

Armin nervous at the change of plan, accordingly they still need to get her undergournd but the way he wanted them go about it, it's like he done this before, knowing how to act, knowing how to move. But followed his intrsuctions with Eren following along.

Alone with him again Mikasa, satyed quiet as she looked around, the disguised survey corps, surprised and caught off guard at the new stratefie taking place, they were to suppose to wait for civilians to be out the area before moving yet Alan seem to fast track the schedule.

"Alan, there are still civialins about, if she were to turn, they will be killed" Whispering, concern obvious in her voice.

Alan dark blue eyes scoured the area, streets quite busy as civialins still doing their trade, the disguised scouts quickly ushering them away from the area quickly.

"Good" Alan spoke, before trailing Eren, his heads moving side to side, keeping eyes out.

"What do you mean good?" Not believing what she is hearing "Are you willing to sacrifice innocent lives to make things believable?"

Catching his eyes, unmoving, stoic, watching his brain go into overdrive, remaining silent. Mikasa catching Eren's eyes, motioning him to come back to them.

To her relief Eren nudged Armin to return to them, unaware from the growl emitting from Alan.

"What's up Mikasa?" Eren asked looking towards Alan, confused yet again.

"There's still civilians around, plus the carriage hasn't gone far yet" Armin spoke, noticing until realsing Alan's plan "Alan why?"

Three pair of eyes landed on him, his face as stone, a lingered silence as the disguised scouts sighed in relief with the delay, enough time for them to get the remaining innocents out of the area for them to move into positions.

"To make the plan convincing, the lack of civilians will arouse suspicion, if she were to refuse, she will turn and the civilians that we 'manage' to get out the area will die, maybe more anyways due to her transformation" Alan spoke.

"Alan, we do not sacrifice innocent people" Eren harshly spoke, grabbing onto his arm diverting his attention to him.

"We already did" Alan spoke, his voice cracking. Removing his cloak rubbing the back of his head. "We already sacrificed thousands of innocent people, to get where we are"

Eren stood silent, not realsing he had no longer nay grip as he watched the man walk away.

Mikasa, lips drooped, her eyes filled with sadness at the sight of him.

"Mina, Thomas, Marco, Eld, Mitabi, your mother Eren, your grandfather, Armin" Alan listed "Petra, thousands that were sent to die"

Stopping himself before looking to the skies "Were they not innocent people?" a question that stopped Eren's track of thought, Alan is right they sacrificed innocent people.

"But my mother was murdered by those titans" Eren hissed out, Mikasa looking to Eren, her heart breaking at the two men on the verge of mental relapse.

"So were the others, yet were they not sacrificed the good of humanity" Alan scoffed "Our Duty".

Armin remained silent through the episode, there was something Alan that said, that unnerved him "Why do you think we should sacrifice more?"

Alan blinking, back to the street where Annie might be "Because sometimes the most absurd plans have the true promise of having no casualties at all"

Mikasa, looking into his eyes, his plan on using civilians sound very absurd, yet from what he is saying came from experience from a great many things, whatever he endured he learned, looking around the civilians are nearly gone, there will no longer be time for Alan's plan.

"Just go with our plan Alan, just this once" Armin pleaded, watching Alan's conflicted expression, as he looked around before submitting, Armin smiled that Alan relented his idea, he at least have some sense.

"Let's get this over with" Alan sighed, noticing the same dwindling people leaving the area. Feeling a hand grasping his own affirming her presence.

"We did the right thing Alan" Mikasa, whispered, the less civilians the less chance of anymore people getting killed.

Alan can only look forward "I hope your right" was all he can say.

In the main street, Annie was watching the interaction between Commander Erwin and Commander Niles, scanning around for anything out of place, until a hand tapped her shoulder, swinging round to see four hooded soldiers their eyes visible, looking onto her.

"Armin, what are you doing here?" noting how the four just came out the blue from behind in a nearby alleyway.

Armin glancing around "We need you help Anne" Motioning her to follow.

Taking note at the expressions, Mikasa stoic as usual, no surprise there, Eren had a scared expression, this must be troubling, knowing it be involving him yet the one that caught her sight is her long time friend, his eye's dead, face stoic.

The last time she saw that loom is when something bad is going to go down, their eyes connected for a moment.

"Come on Annie, we desperately need your help" Armin pleaded, drawing Annie's attention away.

"I don't know what I can do for you exactly" Annie questioned.

"We need help smuggling Eren away from here, with your position as MP you can get us pass no problem" Armin spoke, it is true that MP soldiers can get them pass most checkpoints with no trouble.

Annie noting that Mikasa is very attentive towards her, yet Alan narrowed his eyes towards Armin, Alan is right to be like that Annie mused, it is obviously a trap, looking around to see the soldiers distracted, Annie agreed to follow, as they go down the empty street, Annie noticed how the street was scarce of civilians, a very obvious trap.

Looking over to her friend "It is good to see you Alan" smiling towards her, Alan paused his steps for a second, before turning towards her.

"You too Annie, it's been a while" Alan putting a fake smile on, Annie knew this is not the Alan she knew during training, his change of expression is too obvious.

Playing along she puled a smile as well mirroring his "Not long enough" joking hoping to ease his mind.

As Mikasa listened to their voices chatting, her heart wept and her stomach turned, sickened at how casual she is talking to him, seeing him forcing himself to pretend everything is ok, this might be one of the reasons Alan wanted to keep his distance as lookout, just to avoid this interaction.

Coming towards the entrance to the underground, Annie looked down at the dark staircase, as she stood at the top of the stair case, alarm bells ringing in her mind, the way Alan expression is, the way how everything was obvious from the get go, if they wanted her help they wouldn't come to them as a group but have two on lookout from soldiers, the streets should be populated with civilians to provide cover for their movements if they want to hide away in plain sight.

"Here?" Annie questioned, curious why they would bring her here.

"Yeah we be heading through here, the remains of the underground city, they planned and abandoned are still down here" Armin explained as they head down, Annie remaining at the top, her eyes focusing on the tallest as he moved further down.

Eren noting how Anni wasn't following decided to lighten the moment "Hey are you coming? You're not scared of the dark and cramped spaces?"

Annie's eyes looked onto Alan's eyes as Alan looked to her face, his expression saddened, then glancing to the group and back at her.

"I am" Annie can muster as her expression became fearful towards Alan dark expression forming on his face, recognising it instantly.

"I am not as brave as you, suicidal bastard" Annie spoke "you wouldn't understand a weak girls feelings" flinching at Alan's narrowed eyes as the three turned to move down while he stayed.

"A weak girl wouldn't flip men in the air" Eren causally replied, annoyed with the delay "Stop being an idiot and hurry up"

"I will not" the next words halting their steps.

Mikasa noticed how Alan didn't even move with them, he knew this plan was doomed to fail.

Annie now turning her head behind "The again, there has been nobody around for quite a while" not noticing the scouts lying in wait for the signal to intercept.

Armin, Eren and Mikasa, now on high alert, Alan was right, she would notice. Armin clutching on the gun, his hand shaking at the thought of using it, if only they need to convince her, to come.

"Why Annie?" Armin asked, "Why did you have Marco's ODM?"

Alan looked back at Armin in surprise to look back at Annie's surprised expression as well.

Alan's expression saddened even more, Annie knew now that if he were to do anything it will not end well for all of them. Her focus still remaining on him. Her guilt building, she didn't want to do this to him.

"How could you of known?" Annie asked.

"I recognise the dents, the scratches after the amount of times I helped him repaired it" Armin spoke, if he couldn't concivince her, he would at least try and understand why.

The wind blowing as Annie's fringe moved with it.

"You also killed those two titans along with someone else" Armin talked, watching her reaction, yet it remained calm as she listened.

"Also during the expedition, you didn't kill me then, if you did we wouldn't be standing right here" Armin spoke, as Annie's eyes sullen.

"He was right" Annie muttered "I should have killed you right then and there"

"Who was right?" Mikasa spoke up, demanding to know "Who is he?"

Annie looking into empty space as the titan that reached appeared before her eyes, its gaze unmoving, disapproving her actions berated her actions.

"The Immortal Titan" Annie whispered, how she remembered him, feared him if she were to fail now.

"The what?" Alan finally spoke, narrowing his eyes, Annie catching his eyes no longer speaking as if froze in place.

Finally having enough of the delay, Mikasa drawn her sword "Enough of this, give yourself up Female Titan" the tip of her sword pointing towards Annie as silence fell.

Eren face contorted in anger and denial yet again, Armin stern and ready to signal the scouts hidden.

What stopped their train of thoughts is the burst of Annies laughing as the group watch her in confusion, until Alan start to slowly move forward, holding his hands up, Mikasa widened in shock, procced to move for Armin to stop him, their plan failed, maybe Alan have a trick up his sleeve to fix this mess.

Annie smiling as she saw her friend slowly moving up, her eyes glistened as sadness rose within her, his voice hurting her heart.

"Annie, come on now, we don't have to do this" his voice now quivering in hesitation, denial even, as he pleaded to her, pleading to her as Alan is relying on his friendship with her would convincer her.

Annie watching his eyes full of fear and concern hearing his words as he slowly walked up the stony dark steps.

"We can fix this Annie, you and me" Alan spoke holding his hands in front, ready to do anything in case she does something yet unwilling to do anything even if she did.

Her smile dropped for a second, the next action she will come to regret.

"I'm sorry Alan, I wish we could fix this, I treasured as a friend I could ever ask for, yet this is where our friendship ends" freezing Alan on the spot, his eyes widened in fear even when her laugh came out of nowhere once more.

"You should know me better than that Alan, what happens when you back a monster into a corner" Annie eyes widened in madness, as her hand moved to her mouth.

Armin instantly shot the gun alerting the rest as the scouts scrambled towards her as the hurried to prevent her from transforming.

Alan stood in shock not believing what his eyes is telling him as the scouts grabbed hold of her arms pinning her legs from moving and gagging her mouth from biting.

Mikasa watched everything unfold until Alan started running towards them, confused Mikasa looked at Annie's eyes full of determination as her hand flicked at a small ring, a sharp edge sprung open, seeing this she grabbed Armin and Eren dragging them further down.

Alan looked back one more time to see Annie's eyes turn from sheer determination to sadness as their eyes connected, as her palm covered in red.

A Flash of Yellow brightened the darkness of the tunnel Alan fell towards in and the gushing of ferocious wind.

Lightning struck as the ceiling to the entrance cave in on top.

**A/N: I planned the titan fight in this chapter but due to how this turned out, I feel the fight would ruin the impact i'm going for that happened between Alan and Annie. Anyways Enjoy this chapter**

**McBastable: Yep he's taking it hard that a friend he trusts turns out to be the traitor, We have to see when it comes to Reiner in future chapters, it is to somewhere after the 30+ chapters, there's a while to go for that part.**

**Myzor: You are right Alan would have lost it if Armin said it in front of him, Annie he would recover from, but doesn't stop him from trying to convince her. You would think that Reiner wanted Alan to be in the MP's but Alan's mind was made up way before Trost, Mikasa, well Mikasa would want Alan near her, they have an influence on each other surprising due to Mikasa's nature.**


	28. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

The Screams of soldiers outside on the surface as the blast where Annie stood, eviscerated those who were on her too smouldering ash and burnt corpses, those that were not too far away were flown heavily to buildings as their heads cracked open, necks breaking, or spines snapping on the impact from the velocity they have flown.

The lightning appeared through Stohess as all stood in awe, many in fear as it was the same lightning that signalled the day of the fall of Wall Maria and the near fall of wall Rose.

Seeing this Commander Erwin watched from afar with Niles as they demanded for Eren, to see Jean equipping himself with the ODM gear, ready to head out with the rest of the scouts, Levi keeping his eyes on the MP's, he may have a broken ankle, but he wouldn't hesitate drop kicking them if they try and do anything stupid.

Erwin predicted this might happen, as he organised ahead scouts to be ready for the titan to show herself, wondering if the four have survived their encounter with the female titan.

"Is this you damn plan all along?" Commander Niles hissed through gritted teeth; his soldier's rifles aimed towards them.

Erwin casually stared into his old friends' eyes "Yes".

The answer so simple yet effective to halting the MP's commanders' orders, soon realising that Commander Erwin will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.

"You're mad Erwin, completely lost your mind" Niles hissed once again, before issuing orders to his soldiers to ensure civilian safety as top priority.

"I hope this gamble is worth it, for all their sakes" Niles spoke, as Erwin watched the bright light stop shining in the distant.

Under the smoke and rubble, Mikasa coughed, regaining her senses, light lightly shown through the cracked ceiling as her eyes adjusted, Armin groaning getting to his feet, dusting off any particles clinging onto him.

"Where's Alan?" Mikasa suddenly asked looking to the rubble around, he was closer to the blast, remembering how he ran towards her his hand outreached, the fear in his eyes as she saw too late Annie's hidden ring as the bright light shone through as she grabbed Armin and Eren out of harms way yet they were to close to the rush of the blast as they were thrown deeper in.

A simple groan as shadowy figure grunting as a few rocks were on top of him. Mikasa instantly rushing to his side, getting a few rocks bigger than him off his legs, looking at his legs for any damage, Alan brushing her off.

"I'm fine Mika" Alan groaned picking himself up, his scouts jacket torn, which he casually shrugs off, his trousers ripped but not too worse for wear.

"I liked this jacket" Alan muttered while he looked over Mikasa, knowing she would ignore her own injuries, seem like her jacket wasn't too comfy as it was torn, pulling it off with ease, her arm bleeding.

Ripping his own as he wrapped the fabric round her arm tightening it to stop the bleeding, Mikasa hissed at the new pain. Alan suddenly threw his hand round her mouth quietening her as he looked up to the surface.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed why he would, getting the hint, Alan picked up a rock throwing it far away, wherever the rock landed a giant hand came crushing through the ceiling rummaging the rubble away, before pulling away as if inspecting inside before going down the next direction as it trying to find its prey.

Armin gasped at the sight then to Alan, how he could have known Annie would use sound to try and find them, with Alan looking to him with his finger on his lips.

Waiting for a short while as the sound of scouts shouting at their arrival, the sound of Annie's titan form departing the area, not too keen in dealing with them and trying to find the group at the same time.

A sigh of relief escaped Alan's lips as he inspect the improvised tourniquet, he applied to Mikasa's arm.

"That should stop the bleeding, let's find Eren and get out of here" Alan whispered, not entirely trusting loud noises at the moment.

"I'm sorry Alan" Armin spoke "We should have listened to you to begin with"

Alan only looked at him for a second before patting his shoulder walking past to a massive rubble in front, a faint cry of agony heard underneath.

Pulling at the rubble to able to see Eren trapped underneath, using his strength he soon had no trouble getting them out the way with ease, until stopping as he saw Eren's condition.

"That's going to be sore in the morning" Alan grimaced as Eren is impaled through the stomach as Eren bleed from the mouth, the rust on the pipe impaled him looks like he be having the best of time.

Mikasa rushing as her shock at the sight worn off "Eren!" her gasps at the sight as she about to attempt to lift him.

Alan stopping her, her eyes maddened at his prevention.

Alan can only look back in annoyance, usually he be calm and stoic, taken aback, he seemed annoyed with them for a lot of things lately.

"Pipes bent, unless you want to rip his insides over a bent pipe go ahead" pointing out the end bent, how did Mikasa miss that, perhaps her worry and fear made her blind to the reality of things.

Her worry for Alan's mental health when he would use innocents as a shield, she only chastise him from making choices he would regret making in the future, yet it turned out Annie picked up on the absence of civilians.

"What are we supposed to do leave him here?" Mikasa spoke looking to Eren, gritting his teeth in pain as he tried to pull himself up with Alan and Armin holding back down.

"Yes" Alan bluntly spoke looking to Armin as if trying to tell him something.

Armin recognising why Alan wants to leave Eren here "Eren have to transform", Alan nodding.

Mikasa looked down, frustrated that she couldn't help as much now, so much for trying to protect those close to her.

"Eren you have to transform if you want to get out of this and go after Annie before she escapes" Armin spoke, knowing Alan wouldn't want to think of Annie at the moment.

Eren trying before letting out a painful gasp "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Alan asked "Your purpose is to stop Annie"

Eren looking into his eyes before tears start to stream down his check "I can't"

A dark voice coming out of nowhere as Mikasa edged towards him "You can't or you won't?" chills went down all three spines, Alan can be amused at the sight, the Ackerman darkness, how he's all too familiar with it.

"Do you still see Annie as a friend? She killed many innocents, she trained with us and betrayed us" Mikasa looking into the feared emeralds belonging to Eren, she has to snap him out of it with reality, the world is cruel to allow such petty thoughts.

"Did your mother die because titans killed her, the real enemy is those that caused the wall falling" 'ok now that is getting a bit too dark' Alan grimaced, but remained silent as Eren became silent, unable to form words.

Mikasa didn't want to say that but it has to be done, remembering Alans words that innocents have been sacrificed for no reason, she looked to him.

"We should try and stall Annie as long as possible" Mikasa calmly spoke "Are you able to do that?" looking to Alan, his eyes hesitated for a moment.

"Let's get this over with" Alan looking down to his feet, placing one step forward until taking stride to the surface.

Mikasa stopping him for a brief moment, before kissing him, Alan recuperating before continuing his stride.

One thing he can only do is keep moving forward.

Leaving Eren writhing in agony, nothing they can do for him and not wanting to be near when he transformed.

Scouts are already on the surface as a few rushed after the female titan, thankfully Jean was there to greet them.

"Guys what the fuck happened?" Jean quipped seeing the state they are in, Mikasa's arm in a makeshift bandage, Alan torn up and Armin, well Armin looked fine just dirty.

"Annie is not as stupid as we want to believe" Alan quipped back, seeing a few scouts bringing in spare ODM gear.

Jean now looking passed Alan to Armin, who just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, apparently there's more to it, sensing the tension, something they don't have time for.

"Gah, we're lucky Garrus isn't hear" Jean mulled over, a few questioning stares followed "What? The amount of shit that would come out of his mouth will give us all a headache"

Armin chuckled, it would be true since Garrus will be pointing out the obvious with his sarcastic way of words, with Sasha being embarrassed, Bruno face palming and Izzy she be laughing at him.

Mikasa, amused but kept close to Alan as his expression haven't changed at all, apparently jokes is not the time and place this time.

Strange in Trost he would make jokes and be light-hearted but then again, he had her and friends that he could rely on, now it was one of his close friends they have to stop. She will have to keep an eye on him for the time.

"Where's Eren?" Jean asked, noticing one less member of the group.

Alan casually pointed his thumb backwards to the hole they come out from.

"Down there impaled on a rusty pipe" that was too casual for Mikasa's liking "We best get after Annie, till Eren transforms"

Jean gaped for a moment, before nodding, that suicidal bastard can heal once he transforms, there main focus is stopping Annie.

Equipping the ODM, Alan checked the gas, it's full, good. Looking to the Jean then to Armin and Mikasa.

Sighing "Let's get this over with" the phrase recited over and over, tired of the day they are enduring.

Breathing in, allowing his senses reach out, the blood steadily pumped through his veins, the shallow breaths of nearby scouts, smelling the fear from a few, the rumble beneath his feet as the titan ran, the calming presence nearby, her scent devouring his nostrils, how he would wish to be lost in it, yet something stir within, now is the time to put aside his desires for the time being.

Launching to the rooves to see Annie running away, gripping his handle, as conflict rose within him, a flash of the sadness and regret in her eyes before she transformed, he knows deep down she had no choice, she knows she couldn't comply to his wishes of fixing this whole damn mess, couldn't they talk it out.

Another memory flashed by him, talk it out. No, talking to the enemy wouldn't make any difference, only action.

Mikasa stood nearby as his dark blue's followed the titan, watching him close his eyes, deciding that Alan is unwilling, she will be his strength and do what he could not, soon shooting onwards after Annie, aiming to incapacitate her, hearing Alan following, knowing he would have to perform his duty.

How she hated the word, Duty. It was something to hide behind them, an excuse for their actions, not really allowing them to be free, now she understands his bitter attitude towards Duty, how he tolerated Reiner's remark of being good soldiers and the duty they must carry.

Yet there is still something beneath him, still chained. Mikasa now aim to break his chains, starting with Annie, the betrayer and friend.

She hurt people she loved deeply; she will pay for that.

Zooming towards Annie with sheer ferocity, gaining ground inch by inch, as scouts coming in from the flank.

Noting Annie stirred her head, her eye narrowing on Mikasa, as she lift her arm to protect her nape.

Mikasa hooked onto her leg as she swung round, releasing as Annie's leg swung aiming to hit her, Alan flying inches pass the leg slicing the leg with a light cut as the leg swung for Mikasa, his expression as stone as he hooked onto the other leg, swinging round to slice the ankle, a light cut yet again.

Mikasa grimaced, Alan is still holding back, still unsure what to do, yet his expression didn't change, perhaps he's doing it on purpose to lower Annie's guard around him.

He does know her well enough to get the upper hand, trusting in his instincts Mikasa, shrugged the feeling off as she slashed her arm deep, yet the arm swung towards her, catching the scout coming in with a splat, as blood erupted from the impact.

Annie still ran as Jean and Armin launched for her legs, side stepping as they get close halting their attack, Annie knew she need tog et out of here, more wary of Mikasa and Alan. Their attacks quick, their movements unreadable.

Mikasa she can see with ease, but Alan is like a shadow, once he is in one place, then he's another. Not as quick and dangerous unlike her fight with Levi, yet Alan is holding back.

Predictable, Alan always tend to hold his strength back, for good reason. Why he isn't going in for the kill is known to Annie.

As she dodged Mikasa's strike yet have Alan strike her arm, this time deep as the steam now rising from the gash. Annie's eyes manage to catch Alan's, his dark blues focused, unrelenting.

Good, that is what Annie wanted from him, not letting the guilt building up within her as she swung at him with her limp free arm, as dropped from the assault.

Picking up the pace as Annie swerve around the buildings, narrowly damaging them, the windows smashing from the quake of her thunderous steps.

Mikasa, catching her breath as Alan landed on the roof, his breath shallow as he watched Annie enter the open courtyard, the temple of the walls right in front of her.

"Mikasa, you ok?" his eyes glanced to Mikasa, as she is catching her breath.

"I'm ok, we just couldn't get her to stop" Mikasa grunted as the pain numbed her left arm, thankful Alan patched it up or she would be dizzy from the blood loss.

"She's stopped now, we put enough damage, she will need time to heal" Alan spoke, watching the steam from their advances.

"Why are we stopping?" Jean spoke, landing near them, noting that a few scouts died in their attacks.

"Area is too open, and it seems that church is in attendance" Alan pointed to the building in the middle of the big open courtyard.

"Now you thinking of innocent people?" Mikasa questioned, not forgetting his words earlier.

Alan flinched a bit at the words "That is then, we have control of the situation at the time, now we don't"

It is true they did have the upper hand, Mikasa now second guessing if Alan's plan would have been the better plan since their plan just involved a few buildings destroyed and many scouts dying in the explosion where Annie stood.

"What would you do?" Mikasa finally asked, trusting him as Alan kneeled, they don't have enough time until Annie fully heals.

"We should have the scouts surround the courtyard, more likely where the walls are nearest" Alan pointing to wall Sina "She would try and escape that way"

Logical, Alan have been thinking on this, if Alan was in her shoes it would be what he would do if he was cornered.

"How come you didn't cut deep on her legs?" Jean asked, Alan glanced to Jean then back to Annie.

"If I did, she would topple into the houses, creating rubble around, if there is an underground city underneath, she would definitely make sure she go down hard to create a hole for her to slip into" Alan guessed "That and Annie is no push over, more likely heal those fast before we can do some serious damage"

Armin listening in, how would he know all this about Annie? "How would you know all of this?"

Alan blinked a few times "You're clever Armin, you found out what she really was when I couldn't" ending the question with "Besides, if I can transform into a titan it's what I would have done, but then again Annie is backed into a corner, her decision making is reckless yet very dangerous"

Hange and Moblit landed nearby, of course the titan lover would be here, yet her features are determined and serious.

"What's the situation?" Hange ordered, seeing the female titan healing in the courtyard, clever to be there, no room to get close without being spotted.

"Stopping in the courtyard" Jean spoke "We could have soldiers be on the end near the wall, it be more likely the titan would head there" heeding Alan's advice would be the best bet they have and seem like Alan is agreement since he said nothing as he watched calmly.

Hange nodding "Very well, Moblit we be heading to the left side…." Cutting short as a bolt of lightning erupted in the distance as all watch as the yellow flash, the wind turned ferocious.

"That's where Eren is" Armin muttered.

Mikasa looked on, he finally accepted that Annie is no longer a friend, as the flash ending a deafening roar of rage erupted from the titan of Eren.

Glancing back to Annie who heard it, healing from the wounds, this is bad for her knowing Eren will be on a rampage.

Alan closed his eyes, as he listened, to his fear he heard scattered rumbles of not only Eren charging, but buildings being crushed on his stampede to his target.

Opening his eyes to see Eren crashing through a building as it launched its fist into Annie's titans face as it just healed.

Seeing Eren as he crushed his fists into Annie's face, his titan looked different, his skin took a dark shade as red gash looking lines run through it's back and chest, two lines underneath his eyes but it's the eyes he was worried about as it burned red.

Eren went into full berserk titan rage, neglecting everything around him as Annie hit hard into the building, she was standing next to, unaware that the wall church goers except for pastor Nick been crushed beneath the titan from as it crashed through.

'Church service have now ended' Alan can muse, no doubt if Garrus was here he be saying stupid one liner's like this.

The plan to intercept went to shambles with Eren's arrival as he hurled fists uncontrollably into Annie's titan form, noting now Annie's face looking frightened of the sight of pure rage pummelling into her.

Before using her legs to kick Eren back into the buildings, no doubt killing citizens living inside.

Alan watched the battle raged as Annie scrambled to its feet as it tries to get away, with Eren immediately pouncing on her again, resorting to biting flesh out of her.

Using all her strength Annie crystallised her fist punching Eren away before making a break for it. With the raging Eren soon charging after her.

Mikasa was about to give chase before Alan and Hanger held her back.

"Don't get into it" Hange warned "We don't know if he would recognise you in this state".

Mikasa looked into Alan's eyes as if he is saying the same thing, the fear in his eyes, an emotion she is not accustomed to see in the usual stoic but cheerful eyes.

Upon seeing him she halted and submitted, if Alan feared this state then no doubt, she has to trust his judgment on Eren.

"We can try and get close but keep a distance from them" Hange ordered as the scouts moved forward attempting to keep pace with the titans fighting and running.

Armin can only think what would have happened if they went with Alan's plan, so many innocents have died already as Eren's berserker state have crushed many buildings getting here, even Annie is rushing through buildings just to get away from him. Perhaps Alan is thinking the same thing.

Sacrifice a few to save many, it reminded Armin of commander Erwin, how he would sacrifice a few to achieve their goals, perhaps that's why Erwin trusts him because Alan is one of those that understood the necessity of sacrifice.

As Alan predicted Annie ran to the nearest part of the wall as she hit the open gap between the buildings and the wall, before she could get any further Eren pounced on her again, Annie covering her nape as Eren reached to her face, his hand grabbing hold as he starts to crush her head her eyes popping between his fingers as a sickening squelch as a fountain of blood erupted where her face have been.

A screech and cry of pain erupted from Annie as Eren attempts to remove the hand covering her nape. Roaring as he tried to pry his fingers.

Landing near the building the scouts can watch everything unfold as Annie twists her body launching two feet into Eren's gut as she scrambled towards the wall, her face hollow as steam heals the gaunt looking titan as her fingers and feet crystallised pouncing onto the wall.

Shock ran through Hange's face as she noticed that the female titan is starting to climb.

"She's climbing the walls!" Hange exclaimed, trying to figure out how the titan can penetrate the wall that protected them.

Eren ran towards Annie as she climbed dangling onto her leg, deciding to bite into it as Annie screamed as she tried to carry herself with extra baggage holding her back, until Eren bit too hard, ripping the leg in two as Eren fell to the ground.

Alan's hands are shaking watching it all play out, his eyes focused on Annie climbing, he know he should do something yet felt conflicted yet again, feeling a hand caress his cheek Mikasa, face stoic but her eyes shown understanding and love for him leapt from the building.

Alan can only watch Mikasa shooting herself towards the wall unable to do anything.

"You're not going to get away Annie" Mikasa declared as she rushed past her hands, before swinging herself, cutting the fingers on both of the hands where the blue crystal has not formed.

Annie's eyes widened with shock as she felt herself falling backwards to see Mikasa, staring her down, slightly pressing her feet on her forehead.

"Annie" Mikasa spoke solemnly "Fall"

Hopping off her forehead, hooking onto the wall as she watched Annie fall down into the awaiting clutches of Eren as he roared, finally able to reach the traitor in his grasps.

Soon as Annie hit the ground Eren waste no time to pound into her, turning her over to rip out the flesh where Annie would be in the nape.

Eren stopped as he gaze upon her form now she has been exposed, Alan flying upwards to his pain, seeing tears streaming down her face as a flash of bright blue blinded both Alan and Eren, to see Annie entombing herself in crystal, as Eren roared in rage pummelling it with his fists, yet no dent or crack formed.

Deciding enough is enough Alan dived into Eren's nape, slicing it open, before Eren's titan form can react Alan, heaved Eren's body out of the titan, halting it's advanced, as the titan fell, the steam forming as the body disintegrates.

Eren now unconscious after being ripped out his titan from, the marks where the flesh etched on his face. Alan held him up from falling, looking on the form of Annie now out of their reach.

Jumping off the titan carrying Eren over his shoulder as he placed him down on the ground. His gaze turned from Eren to Annie, as his thoughts were lost to his own.

Armin ran over the crystal to look upon Annie's face as her eyes closed as if sleeping, her arms spread out and her legs crossed, perhaps this is the position they use while being in their titan form.

A scout nearby start hammering on the blue crystal in frustration, slashing it with his blades until the blade broken into pieces.

"Oh come on, not when we are so close" the scout grumbled as he now resorted to hitting it with his fist, now howling in pain clutching his hand, regretting his action.

Mikasa jogged towards the crystal form, checking on Eren, as he seemed to be going in and out of consciousness, least he won't be in a coma for a few days, sighing a relief, she was shocked to see Alan getting Eren out of his nape with precision, but then again Alan would have his reasons.

Speaking of Alan, she can only see him standing right next to the crystal as he placed his hand on where Annie heart used to be, his eyes closed, head bowed.

Her heart wept at the sight, its as if he is mourning to a dead friend fallen in battle, yet Mikasa felt nothing for her, they never seen eye to eye, but what kept her tolerance was her heart. Now seeing her heart in pain, it is something she wish to never see again, yet knowing something else is going to be a lot of harder.

Hange giving out orders "Ok, we be moving this to the underground city, far out of sight of anyone" few scouts nodded as they rushed to find rope to tie the crystal around.

It's funny, how you feel despair when looking down on your friend, that you trust. A thought crossed Alan's mind; his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry" Alan muttered, placing his hand on Annie 'I failed you' was a thought that crossed his mind, what could he do at this moment as he watch her fall, how could he have not seen this coming, why didn't she just come with him, everything will be ok. Wouldn't it?

Fighting back the tears, his thoughts raging as the memory flashed passed him, the time in training where Alan makes her smile, a small laugh was a blessing, he loved her as a brother to a sister, a friend to be there for her.

Yet when it matters the most, she refused him. She refused his friendship, yet he knows she regrets it.

Why?

Questions formed yet no answers come as he fought with himself. Trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

"Alan" a calm voice snapping him out of his dilemma. Seeking the calmness, he craved in the eyes of his own heart.

Mikasa watched him carefully as he lifted his hand slowly from the crystal, his eyes seeking hers. There are no words that would comfort him as she can see the conflict in his eyes.

"You did the right thing" Mikasa spoke, Alan can only nod.

Alan's eyes casting back to Annie, doubt forming on his features.

"I don't know what is right from wrong anymore" Alan admitted, Mikasa kept silent listening to him.

"I always thought I knew what the right thing is, yet seeing her now, I'm not too sure"

Mikasa pondered on his words, she can see the doubt "Would you rather help her escape?" a question she already knew the answer to, yet wanting to hear him say it.

Alan shot his eyes up to hers, as if questioning why she asked "No, I wouldn't allow to her escape, but at that moment I hesitated when she was climbing the wall"

Moving to Mikasa pulling her into an embrace as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for having the strength that I do not"

That sentence made Mikasa tighten around him more, admitting something like that, it shows that they are vulnerable to their own weaknesses. Now Mikasa felt she have protected his own heart, as he squeezed her figure.

It is all Mikasa can do, to ease his grief, as she always be there to be his strength when he does not have any left to give.

Armin can only display a smile of sadness, Alan is lucky to have Mikasa, before raising a few questions on the events that have happened this day. Something didn't add up to Armin, he may have to speak to Commander Erwin, maybe he have better insight than he does now.

A crumble from the wall stirred their little moment, as scouts called out, avoiding the rubble from Annie's marks of her climbing escapade.

Hange looking up onto the wall, her eyes widened in shock as a face of a titan appeared from the hole.

"What the?" Hange can manage before Pastor Nick come rushing to her side, heavy breathing, his face morphed in fear.

"Cover that up, before the sun hits it" Nick ordered, fear in his voice.

Alan looked up to see the titan in the wall, his eyes narrowed as questions raised. Mikasa watching in surprise still in his arms.

He could have sworn the eyes moved to his direction, as the face remained unmoving.

This have made their day a lot harder.

**A/N: I'm glad I did this chapter separately, wouldn't feel right if it got put in 27, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm more surprised how easily it was to write. :)**

**Sorry to those that didn't have the chance to review since it was only yesterday I posted chapter 27.**

**Myzor: It sure did shook Alan, I would have thought that with Erwin yet it didn't pan out in both the manga and Anime so I put it in my own thoughts, as I have said this story is how I would like to tell it through few characters eyes. Mikasa did get protective but there are times she can't do anything due to some circumstances. The nightmares have gotten worse for a reason, why? we find out in future chapters. thank you for reviewing and enjoying the story :)**


	29. The Beast Titan

**The Beast Titan**

The scouts scrambled, forgetting the crystal that lay nearby as they launched onto the walls. Luckily the sun is bearing down on the other side but by the hour it creeps over the top, threatening to reveal itself to the titan's face as it remained emotionless, for now.

"Quickly find something to cover it, whatever you do, do not let the sunlight hit it" Pastor Nick exclaimed as he bellowed orders as Hange eyed him critically not understanding what is going on, apparently, he knew something and whether he likes it or not she will get it out of him.

In a short amount of time, wooden poles were built as rope hastily tied to I's mast as they lowered huge cloth over the hole where the titan stood.

Few other scouts kept perimeter watch as they intend to have no civilians getting near and cause wide mass panic, it would be chaos if information like this would get out.

As all of this was happening, Alan can only look at the face as the cloth slowly covers, hiding from public view and the sunlight which enables titans to move, a sickening feeling fell in the pit of his stomach, looking to Annie, entombed inside the blue crystal.

"Did you plan this Annie?" Alan calmly asked "Or did you just climb for the sake of climbing"

He knew he wouldn't get an answer out of her, yet he want to get inside that mind of hers right now. No point in talking to Annie now, soon she will be whisked away underground under heavy guard.

Apparently Hange summarised along with Armin, whoever the Immortal titan is, would be very keen in retrieving her, using her as bait to lure the titan in, or to avoid more casualties, either way they are not too keen in facing another shifter while Eren is slipping in and out of consciousness.

The Immortal Titan, that thing finally have name, why does it have such a name? Is its long living? Is it unkillable?

Doesn't matter, just like everything else it can be killed, halting his thoughts for a moment, thinking back in the day. He was prepared to sacrifice people to achieve their goal, it might have come to no casualties yet when they were to attack Annie, he wasn't prepared to do so then.

Alan's brow furrowed, regret, guilt washed over him, he doesn't know anymore.

What is wrong? What is Right? Would he be willing to do what is needed. He wished it never came to this, it was so simple.

One Enemy, One Target.

Now they are everywhere, could he trust those he can call friends. Placing a palm onto his forehead as memories of smiling faces flashed before his eyes, both living and dead.

What would happen when he see Reiner and Bertholdt, what would he tell them then. 'Oh hey guys, guess what, Annie is the female titan, don't worry she is now encased in indestructible blue crystal', yeah that would go very well, how can you explain to your brother and best friend that one of their close friends ends up being a titan.

Closing his eyes, resisting the urge to howl in rage as everything in his mind begin to crumble, he can see it now the buildings on fire as the buildings crumble, the Immortal Titan towering over them as it roared in fury.

Unaware that Mikasa watches him, her heart broke again, seeing his inner conflict, ever since when they told him of Annie, his temperament have changed, there was moments where he distanced himself and became cold, yet when Mikasa be around him, she stokes the fire whelming within him, as the man that snared her heart resurface.

"Alan?" Mikasa asked, seeing the man slowly looking to her, his features looking very tired, holding out her hand to grasp his, only to pull him closer to lean her head on him, even if it's a short moment, they have duties to attend to with the mess that happened.

"How long do I have to carry on Mika?" His eyes sullen as Mikasa looked up to him, confusion settled in, until remembering about Reiner and if Reiner turns out to be Armin's suspicions then they would look to Alan and Bertholdt….

No, he's trusted, Alan would have protected Eren, yet his eyes looked like he is very tired, guilt set in from keeping something important, looking away, hoping that Alan didn't notice.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Your hiding something Mika" releasing her breath she held onto, her features turning stoic to hide the guilt from showing, futile as it is.

"I cannot say" Mikasa whispered, knowing the Scouts and Hange are nearby, very secret information that Commander Erwin forbade them from saying in front of him, if Reiner turns out to be the traitor as well, Alan would go off the deep end jeopardising everything they worked for if he were to know now, but yet would it be worse to when he found out at the end.

Mikasa couldn't lie to him, he would pick up on it if she did and the trust, they built will crumble for withholding something important.

Alan narrowed his eyes, annoyance, distrust, or something extremely sensitive, yet why does everyone knows something that he doesn't, come to think about it, Armin was avoiding him, guilt painted all over, Eren knew something since after that chat they had on the way towards Stohess, Mikasa, had guilty expression as well.

It started ever since Annie was revealed to be the traitor, something clicked into place, when Erwin asked how Annie knew about the centre and Armin was very reluctant, the Captain diverted the subject back to Annie being the traitor, Erwin must have clocked on as well since Alan was in the room.

Alan's dark blues widened shooting his glance to Mikasa.

Mikasa felt a chill down his spine, Alan figured it out, it was inevitable, but what brought relief but also great concern how anger did not show in his eyes but fear, fear that if his suspicions are true then it be devastating.

"Alan don't do anything rash" Mikasa spoke now knowing how he would behave. What came next was truly unexpected, Alan chuckled.

"In the End, I can only move forward" Alan muttered to himself, before closing eyes, taking a deep breath, until a commotion from atop the walls drawn their attention.

To their surprise Pastor Nick was dangling from the edge with Hange holding onto him.

Before they get up the wall to find out what's happening a deep voice called out before they were to investigate.

"Braun" turning to see a scout courier arriving to the scene, his features rough yet appear to be one of the section leaders "Head to where the 104th are being kept, tell Mike of what happened here"

Alan looked at him in confusion "Just do that sir?"

"Yes, Mike and his squad would know what to do" the courier nodded "Do not delay" ordering him to get going, the sooner he finds out the reactions of the 104th the sooner they find the second spy.

"Sir, should I come with him?" Mikasa interjected, yearning to keep an eye on him.

"Request Denied" Courier spoke adamantly "These are the commanders orders, he also need you to be watching Recruit Yeager, Braun you need to get moving now"

Mikasa, nodded at his order, before Courier head out back to Erwin's position within Stohess, seeing how he is in a rush "I need to report to the commander on the recent events especially that" nodding to the titan in the wall, Commander Erwin needs to know asap, for Humanity need to be prepared for the worse.

Alan narrowed his eyes on the commander but deciding to head to where the horses are kept, but first he may need to refuel up on gas, blades are no trouble.

Saddling up he rode fast, as the sun rises, Mikasa watching him leave, a feeling within her telling her that things will not end well by the end of the day.

Returning to her attention to Eren, as he was lifted into a cart, taking him to inner Stohess, for him to recover from the fight against the female titan.

The courier about to saddle up to head to the military police HQ where the commander resides until another scout breathing heavily.

"Section Commander Frey!" he called out.

Frey turned his head eyeing him quizzically "You're from Section Commander Mike group with the 104th? I have just sent a courier to inform him on recent events"

"Titans are within Wall Rose, the 104th have moved out to evacuate all villages before they be hit" the scout breathed heavily.

Dread rolled down Frey's spine, he just sent a lone scout into an ambush that maybe crawling with titans.

Hardening his face, this is grave, the second titan might have decided to breach the wall, possibly using it as a diversion to rescue their prisoner.

"Very well, I will inform Commander Erwin immediately, inform Section commander Hange, I can not delay" Kicking the side of his horse galloping down the streets with all his might, today have become a lot graver for humanity as he thought.

Alan galloped along the dirt road leading to the buildings where the 104th lay, should be arriving in no time with the speed he is keeping at, yet something irks him, the events that unfolded, it felt like it wasn't that long ago that he and Annie had a private conversation back in Trost, words of friendship, promise that they will get out of it alive, reassuring words that would calm them down, and the smile she gave him, was it all a lie.

_It wasn't a lie_ a voice crept in his mind, dark and intruding.

Shaking off the voice he imagined he ventured still, the tree's overlapping his sight as rode.

_You promised she will return home_

No, he did, he swore he did, how was he supposed to know she was the female titan, how was he supposed to predict or even imagine that she could be a traitor.

Alan clenched the reigns tighter, his mind furrowed, Annie came from the village that have been overrun by titans, only her, Reiner and Bertholdt escaped.

She mentioned she wants to return home to her father…. Wait.

Alan cursed himself, of course he felt even stupid thinking about, her father was supposed to be dead if she escaped, maybe he thought she wants to be where he lived, wait what of Reiner and Bertholdt.

No, they wouldn't do that to him, he trusts them, yet doubt, guilt sinking in.

_Your Lying to yourself_

Clenching onto his diary within his jackets pocket, he's not lying to himself, he escaped the titan that nearly killed him in Shinganshia, he escaped, Reiner was there in the refuge shelter, he helped him, sworn brother he would never betray Reiner, nor would Reiner betray him.

_Stop Lying to yourself_

Alan growled, I am not lying to myself, I have love where I thought I wouldn't have, I have a brother that I can call upon if I were to be in trouble, I have friends that I can rely on as well, I am free to choose who I want to be.

_Are you really free?_

The question halted his thoughts, he's a soldier, restricted to his duty but he has the freedom in his free time. Doubt settled further into his heart, coming out the woods clearing, the compound in sight, something is amiss as he notice no scouts are stationed on guard.

Have there been a change of plans, orders that surpassed his knowledge, entering the compound, the buildings abandoned.

They were meant to stay put until further information arrives, taking a deep breath, he listened, he feel the stillness in the air, not saying a word he trotted through the compound until seeing in the distance his fear taking hold.

Titans are surrounding a small town.

Reiner the first name came to mind as he kicked the horses side going into full gallop, intending to get there. What were titans doing inside wall Rose, has there been a breach.

Impossible, but then again, the colossal titan have not been sighted, it might have obvious if it would appear, thinking through his memory on the culprit, the Immortal Titan, it could have been that bastard.

Gritting his teeth, shaking his head, no, that bastard wouldn't be able to dent the walls as it is very thick to begin with.

Forget about that, they are in trouble and if he dawdles they will die.

The abandoned town was getting nearer, seeing someone slicing the nape of a titan, if Alan can predict it would be Mike seeing how efficiently how he ran across the arm of the titan and using his brute strength alone, sliced the nape.

Getting closer, he can hear his whistles, but held his horse back when a sight of a bigger titan walked casually.

Alan couldn't help but stare in fear, as he saw the titan, smiling yet it is covered in hair from the head to the shoulders, as it trailed around it's legs and arms, its sure look like a beast. He seen to be an abnormal, but his gut is telling him this is not an abnormal.

If Garrus was here, he be calling it every hair related name under the sun. Yet What Alan couldn't help but watch in fear, his horse halting as he watches the titan walked across the open field.

Looking around he saw titans surrounding the town just hiding, waiting for something, this has gotten even more bizarre, Alan never saw titans reacting like this.

Deciding to keep a distance from the town, it's too open, and if the titans would gang up on him now, it be the expedition all over again, Alan doubt that furry would get him out of a jam.

Slowly circling seeing Mike standing on the roof, he's on his own for the looks of it, no doubt unaware of the titans in hiding.

There has to be a way to alert Mike without drawing attention to himself, unsaddling hiding in the nearby woods near the town, it's the only cover he be able to get.

A galloping of a horse came running across the fields into the path of the beast titan, that's good maybe Mike can escape easily and if any titans follow Alan can use Mike as the distraction needed to take the drop on him.

Except to both Mikes and Alan's shock the horse was immediately grabbed by the Beast titan, the horses neighs as if frightened and panicked as it writhed it's hand, blood starting to ooze out of it's mouth as the beast titan clenched, lifting its arm until launching the now dead corpse with full velocity knocking Mike off the roof, as he slammed into the ground.

The Beast Titan walked forwards, its head leered towards Alan, seeing him, it's eyes narrowed and the smile still on its face. Before diverting back to Mike.

Alan can only watch as a small three metre titan grabbed hold of mike, opening its jaws as it chewed on Mikes lower legs.

What caused Alan to stop in his tracks is the beast titan opened it's mouth to speak.

"Keep him still, do not eat" The beast commanded, noting that the titan ignored its command nibbling onto Mike as he screamed in pain.

The Beast annoyed grabbing hold of the titan crushing its head and nape "I said do not eat" killing it instantly, as Mike clumpered down onto the floor.

Mike stood there in shock, unable to speak, noticing his gear have broken on his hips.

The Beast kneeled down, holding up the contraption in his fingers.

It's voice deep, yet calm "Do you know what this is?" waiting an answer that felt like ages, the beast's eyes narrowed tilting it's hairy head.

"Do you speak or understand my tongue?" thinking that would be the appropriate question possibly thinking that he doesn't speak its language.

Mike stilled in fear, no voice escaping as it was trapped in fear, shock at the talking titan.

The Beast grumbled, as it mutters to itself before standing up to its enormous height, turning its back on Mike.

Alan assumed that it would let Mike live, but grimaced that Mike sheathed a blade out of his scabbard, roaring out full might.

The Beast noticed this, amused "So you do have a voice" before diverting its attention to the other observer. "Do what you wish with that one" the command echoed.

Mike now seeing the titans creeping around the buildings as it moved at command, surrounding Mike as they devoured him.

"NO! NO! Someone Help me" Alan can hear the screams as Mike now becoming devoured, in his hesitation Alan could not move, cursing his mind that he allowed a fellow soldier die mercilessly in the hands of the titans.

"So, he can speak my tongue" the beast even more amused "A pity"

Alan can feel its eyes, drawn to him, Alan watch in fear before something in his mind snapped, seeing a titan incoming as it bound towards Alan ignoring the command to kill Mike.

The Beast seeing this, narrowed its eyes, the smile now gone "Leave that one alive" satisfied that the titan halted its tracks as Alan prepared to kill it, unsure what to do.

The Beast kneeling down to his level, the smile now forming on his face.

"Well, it is not nice to eavesdrop" the deep calm voice echoes in his mind "I'm feeling generous today, perhaps you can fill in the dots that your 'friend' could not"

Alan looked back to the ripped-up corpse of Mike, before turning his attention back to the Beast.

This will be a shitty day in the end.

In Stohess, Eren woke up as his Emeralds slowly opened, it is still daylight, leaning up to see Mikasa, unfolding her scarf, focusing on it for a long while, a feeling of dread looming over her.

"How long have I been out?" Eren asked stretching the kink out of his neck.

"A few hours" Mikasa plainly said "Alan had to cut you out before you gotten out of hand" her focus remained on the scarf, remembering the amount of times Alan wrapping around her neck, yet remembers the one time Eren did it for her.

"Did he now?" Eren remembering back a sharp cut into his titans nape yet, he is thankful Alan only cut enough to grab him out without slicing him to death "I'm surprised he managed to not kill me"

Mikasa hummed in agreement "I trust him when he done it, I believe he went with a feeling, he cares for you"

"He cares deeply more for you" Eren cutting her short "Still, I thought he be waiting with here with you"

Mikasa halted her hands, she heard the news about a possible wall breach and Alan is riding right into it. Clenching down onto the scarf in her hands.

She should have gone with him, that way she would know he's safe, she couldn't get over the near death on the expedition and the darkness that settles in both his mind and heart, worries her to no end, yet she chose to do her duty and what she have been ordered to. Watch over Eren until he wakes.

"He have been sent to inform Section Commander Mike of what happened" Mikasa stoically spoke, not wanting to mention to Eren of the breach until Erwin told her so, he is very adamant that Eren hears it from them.

Eren's face fell, the memory of Annie tears, vivid in his mind. He couldn't do it, in his impotent rage, he couldn't kill Annie, the tears made him doubt.

"He be ok Mikasa, he's tough and yeah it's…" Eren pausing his words, who is he kidding, he flipped when someone betrays him that he considers friends but then again Annie was just someone they trained with, still it doesn't make it right for her to be the female titan hell bent on capturing him, even the Immortal titan, hearing the name of the second titan that appeared in the expedition.

"He's not ok Eren" Mikasa forcing down the sadness threatening to appear "He's out there on his own, he figured it out about Reiner, about his possible involvement"

"Reiner is not a traitor, maybe it was coincidence about what happened" Eren hastily spoke "Perhaps Armin could be wrong on this one, I mean, fuck, how did Alan find out?"

Mikasa, halted her thoughts, he figured it out because she couldn't lie to him. Refusing to answer, Eren can conclude that he was smart enough to figure it out.

"He be ok Mikasa, when he gets back, we can be there for him" Eren spoke softly, Mikasa nodding in agreement, not trusting her voice at the moment.

A knock at the as a scout walked in, Section Commander Frey peered his head through, his hair scruffy, his blonde beard peering through.

"Ah Yeager, right on time" He spoke, professional in his deep voice "the Commander wish to see you when you wake, Ackerman, you can come along if you wish".

Getting up from the bed, throwing a brown jacket over his shoulders as they followed the section commander down the stone corridor, a few paintings of farms trailed down, as the red carpet followed through.

Commander Erwin awaited in a huge office as eh watches outside, listening to the reports.

"There is a possible breach in wall Rose, as titans were sighted coming south towards Mike's squad" the courier spoke, informing Erwin, Erwin heard it all before from Frey, but it's best to have a second source to give him information.

"We can believe that Mike can handle the situation without trouble"

Erwin looked back the courier, then to Levi, his face unreadable.

"Yes, we hope that will be the case" Erwin spoke. "What of Hange's report of the titans in the wall?"

"Section Commander Hange, have acquired more information out of Pastor Nick" the scout reading of the report given "There is a possibility that the walls have titans inside them"

Now that is a dreadful thought "How many does she think there are?" Erwin asked.

The scout halted for a second before clearing his voice "Section Commander Hange is still figuring that out, she will give an estimate in the next report"

"More like trying to get inside, just to rub herself against them" Levi spat out, Erwin can only roll his eyes at the comment.

"Hmm, hopefully we will understand the mystery of the titans, but for now we have to concentrate of the possibility of a breach" Erwin spoke, Levi nodding in agreement, a little annoyed that he is still out of commission.

The doors opening up with Section Commander Frey leading Eren in along with Mikasa.

"Ah, Eren, hope you have recovered well" Erwin spoke "You will be geared up soon and go along with Section Commander Hange as soon as possible"

Eren taken aback a bit perplexed "For what sir?"

"There may be a possible breach in the wall, once you find it you can transform only to plug up the hole" Erwin spoke, watching Eren's eyes bulged at the thought of a breach.

"We will be coordinating with the Garrison and the Military Police since this is a crisis against Humanity" Erwin sternly spoke, "We must find the breach and plug up the hole" Erwin ordered.

"What about the spy?" Eren asked, what if the spy found out what happened and cause the hole for the titans to file withing wall Rose.

"We may have to put that on hold for the time being, if we are lucky we might be able to accomplish both, but the protection of Humanity must come first" The order given leaving no questions to be asked, Frey leading the two out to make sure they are geared up.

"Erwin, can this situation get any worse?" Levi asked, as Erwin returned to his position looking out the window.

"I do not know the answer to that Levi" heaving out a sigh "I will be heading out with the rest of the scouts to assist with searching the breach"

Leaving at that, as an impending doom loomed over the survey corps, it is like something big will happen, but what remains a mystery towards them.

**A/N: Damn this was hard to write, had to re watch season two to get the grasp after focusing season one, but yet I finally am satisfied I have done it some justice, the next chapter will focus on the 104th, mostly our famous scar faced cultured foul mouth Garrus, enjoy the chapter guys :)**

**Myzor: Alan has made a big impact in Mikasa's life, Alan has abilities that are surprising, in future chapters I may feel tempted to explore deeper in Alan's past, seeing how I kept it a mystery. But thank you for the review and hope your enjoying the story.**


	30. Utgard Castle

**Utgard Castle**

Have you ever considered being confined in a building, wearing only casual clothes, it is pretty nice, comfortable. Forget the scouts in full uniform and gear, your basically sitting there having the time of your life as the sound of Reiner and Bertholdt playing chess right next to you, the humming of brains, as they strategize their next move, did you know it took Reiner five whole minutes and end up moving a pawn forward.

The Genius play right there, you can almost be certain that he will get check mate in the next five moves with that pawn alone.

Garrus can only watch them play and think, about to move to then think some more, it is driving him insane, Sasha is not being any help sitting next to his left staring at the window, with Connie the genius doing the same thing.

'Fucking do something instead of sighing and doing nothing!' Garrus mental state is getting out of hand as he looks around, Bruno in front seem to watch with the chess play with interest. Always interested when the next move would happen, apparently, he wants to play winner which the duo happily accepted, even if it takes all day.

Good for him, least he finds the waiting so fun. Ymir and Christa are talking about stupid shit as always on what they think is happening, Izzy, well shit, Garrus did not know that Izzy was in the 104th, small world.

"My village is to the west of where we are now" hearing life coming from his woman, Garrus jolting his head round, taking interest or the first time since they got here.

"Hmmm my village is to the south" Connie spoke in turn, "You know Ragako Village, they think I was to puny to become a soldier"

His expression bored and lazily staring out the window "Look at me now making it in the top ten, it takes a genius to get in there"

Garrus eyes him critically 'Yeeeeeeees, a Genius, then you be able to be the best soldier ever, wait hold on, he beaten me in the ranking by one, can't really say much'

"My village won't let me return until I'm normal" Sasha lazily spoke, before turning her head pointing to Garrus to her side "Don't you dare say anything on that"

Garrus, held his hands defensively at the accusation that she thrown at him.

"Sasha, baby" causing the girl's cheeks turn bright red at the compliment "I don't need to say anything to show how not normal you will never be"

Sasha popped her mouth open and closing it again before placing her hand on her chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

"You are right, I am with you" Bruno and Reiner chuckled at that remark, Garrus now gaping like a fish.

"But I am Normal" Garrus exclaimed "Bruno back me up here, my best buddy, old pal"

Bruno turning to Sasha "You have my condolences" before returning to Reiner as he moved the castle forward, for Bertholdt to move his bishop in an instant.

"Nice move" Bruno congratulated.

"It's the amount of times he played against Alan" Reiner laughed "You have gotten better Bertholdt"

"I learn from the best, I see you have stepped up your game" Bertholdt shot back, having a grin of his own.

"Speaking of which, Garrus did you mention that you have family in Stohess?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" Garrus asked "My brothers are in the MP and my father no doubt robbing the poor of all their wealth" shrugging to the question, Sasha looking at him sympathetically.

"You miss your family at least?" Reiner asked. Keeping up conversation, it be interesting to know at least a little about him.

"Only my second Eldest brother Rickard" Garrus admitted, not too keen on talking about his whole family, thinking about it, then again Rickard is the only person he considers as family.

"Maybe I should visit him later when this is over and done with" Garrus mused "I like you to meet him Sash, you like him"

Sasha taken aback, blushing at the thought, Garrus never invites her to meet family. Talking about family.

"I want you to meet my father first, since you know we are a thing" Sasha stuttered, it is how she was brought up when a woman found a man she wants to be with and also customary for the father to give his blessing.

Garrus blinked a few times, registering and interpreting her words "You make it sound like we are getting married"

Sasha coughing up air at the sound, by the walls it did sound like that.

Garrus patting her back laughing "Easy shitbreath, we have to be normal first for that to happen"

Connie chuckled before returning his gaze to the window "Man I wish I can go to my village now; I swear tonight if we still in here I sneak out"

Reiner looking to Connie "I help you if you want" understanding of wanting to see family more than anything, he wishes Alan were here.

A thought past his mind, what would happen if Alan is here right now? He be kicking their asses at chess, he always like to be a step ahead of the opposition, always enjoy having them play how he wants. Bit controlling but he always like that on the battlefield, Trost was when he let lose a bit and his ordering of where to strike and where to go was like he was enjoying the moment of being in control, which was important for a soldier, even when it doesn't go in his favour, he always seem to turn it around.

Like that play war in training, Reiner was proud of him that day, it was seeing his Brother enjoying the frill of playing soldier.

Playing soldier… shaking the thought he returned his focus on Bertholdt as he moved his pawn forward, interesting move.

"So, Bruno, what about you?" Bertholdt asked, they never actually asked Bruno about him, since they stuck in here, they may as well ask.

Bruno grinned "About me? Well what can I say, I was born and raised in Stohess, childhood friends with Garrus" nodding to Garrus who seem to give Sasha the look, as if he wants her look.

"What of your family?" Bertholdt asked

Bruno leaned back in thought "My old man is a gunsmith, who makes guns for the military, my mom stays at home"

"Any siblings?"

"Nope, only child" Bruno casually stated, it would be nice if he had a younger brother or sister, then again if he had he would be there to teach them things like his father did.

"So, what is with the look?" Reiner asked noting his baldness and the stubble growing on his face, for fifteen he looks older for his age.

Garrus laughed "Bruno hit puberty and a midlife crisis hard at the same time"

"What about you guys?" Bruno ignoring Garrus 'truth' asking in return, noting how their expression turned sorrowful, apparently not a good story.

"Only have a mother" Reiner said.

"I only have a father who is…" Bertholdt paused rethinking his words "Was unwell, titans came to our village after the wall was breached, we were the only survivors"

Well Bruno felt shit for asking "Sorry, must have been tough"

"Yeah, but I have Alan as a brother, he is well, like a brother to both of us" Reiner spoke looking to Bertholdt, smiling at the thought of him.

"You guys met in the refugee camp, right?"

Reiner blinked and grinned "Yeah, that's right, he was something on first impressions that's for sure" Reiner looking down, remembering how they first met, guy was all alone and Reiner welcomed him, it was like they were meant to cross paths.

"What was he like when you guys first met?" Bruno intrigued, since the subject of the guy was avoided from time to time.

Reiner leaned back from his chess game, lost in his thoughts, the guy had it rough, the loss of his only blood family, Alan never talked about his mother, but Reiner knew very well that she died at giving birth.

His mother was a strong woman, some thought to be the last of her lineage until they met Mikasa, pausing for a moment, that would be a disturbing thought, hope they are not related, best not talk about his family, but rather focus on the positives.

"Hmmm, he's a lot more jovial now, he always makes jokes when the moment doesn't call for it." Reiner thought "Bertholdt, remember the first impressions he gave Annie"

Bertholdt chuckled at the memory "He called her a miserable cow, soon regretted it though"

Garrus and Bruno listened intently, they guy they trained with had a mouth and blunt personality, perhaps what happened when the walls fell made him mellow out.

Garrus mused that Alan's attitude rivalled his, they would have kicked the crap out of each other if they met back then, come to think of it they kind of beaten the crap out of each other in training, Garrus just let him win.

All laughter was halted when Sasha leaned on the table before jolting up panicking.

"Who put the meat in the bitch" Garrus jolted away, caught in surprise.

"There's rumbling coming from the south" Sasha instantly yelled "Might be titans"

The room filled with silence at the remark, Izzy gaped, Bruno furrowed his brows, Garrus had a look whether to think this is a ploy to get out the room.

"Sasha, that is not funny, if that were true" Reiner eyes bulging "That would mean wall Rose have been breached" looking to Bertholdt in confusion, how is that even possible.

Christa and Ymir paused the conversation, unsettled fear etched their faces.

"Ok, ok, Good joke" Garrus stood up "Shit breath, have you lost it? Do want to have some meat?" Sasha shot him a perplexed look.

"I'm not joking" Sasha exclaimed before lowering her voice "Do you really need to make it out that I want your dick"

Garrus shrugged, until the window behind him opened up.

Nanaba knelt on the window ledge, he expression serious in a do not fuck around type of way. The scouts next words confirms their fears.

"Titans are coming fast, get outside and saddle up on the horses, we don't have time for you to gear up" Nanaba ordered, as she watched everyone getting up and rushing outside to where the horse gear are kept.

Mike watched the titans incoming, as they charged to their location, where the hell did, they come from, this just confirms that the 104th have no spies in their midst if the wall could possibly be breached.

Garrus heaved his saddle on the first horse he seen, to his amazement, Bruno soon had saddles on tow horses as he lifted Izzy onto the horses back, damn that guy got a crush on the girl, before lifting himself on the horse, tightening the straps round, securing the saddle.

Mike and the other scouts soon joined theirs horses already geared up.

"Move out quickly to the next town" Mike bellowed as the group darted outwards, titans gaining ground with each minute wasted.

Entering the open fields, Garrus seeing a titan in the distance to his amazement, the titan clocked in on them and performed jerked movements spinning in the air, as it speed increased. That's the first time he saw a titan have spasm attack, damn these titans are getting stranger by the day.

"Who knows the area around here?" mike ordered "We need to evacuate the towns nearby from titan attack"

"My hometown is north west from here" Sasha called out; Connie's expression seemed haunted.

"My town is to the south" Connie turning to Mike's eyes "I need to go there, to see if anyone made it out"

Mike watched him for a moment, understanding that his home village would already be ravaged but the kid is determined "Alright, make it quick, split into groups, Nanaba go with Recruit Springer, Gelgar you go with recruit Blouse"

Reiner rode next to Connie "I'm coming with you, I did say I help you sneak out to see your village tonight" smiling towards the stressed Connie, who only nod in thanks.

"I'm going with Shit breath" Garrus called out, Sasha nodding.

Bruno and Izzy rode with Connie, no doubt the more eyes the better where titans are concerned.

Mike took some scouts towards the town ahead, as the group split in different directions heading to their respective destinations intended to reduce the civilian casualties against the titan threat.

Cloud broke in as Garrus and Sasha rode hard, to her home village, remembering the conversation Garrus can only laugh, with Sasha eyeing him with suspicion.

"What is so funny?"

"We must be normal now" Garrus replied, his amusement grown obvious, Sasha blinked a few times as her brain registered, until narrowing her eyes, if they were not in a hurry, she would smack him for his jokes.

Looking ahead with the village in sight, hoping that they made it in time, the clouds starting to overshadow, as the tree's and grass are devoid of sunlight.

Garrus galloped to Sasha's side, some scouts that have accompanied them moved out to nearby villages, due to Sasha's knowledge of the area, only Garrus stayed by her side.

"Looks desolate" Garrus grimed at the thought, no on in sight.

After saying that a squeal of a young girl rang through out as a small titan loomed over near the barn as it tried to get inside.

"We have to distract it Garrus" Sasha shouted, Garrus looked with shock.

"How shit breath? Throw rocks at it?" Garrus seethed, rocks would have nothing on the titans when they are focused on a snack right in front of it.

Sasha grimaced until a house nearby caught her eye, with a bow and a quiver of a few arrows. Right next to it is a pitchfork, those will have to do.

"This may sound crazy" Sasha blurted out "Grab that pitch fork" as she jumped off her horse, rolling, snagging her skirt across the floor, slightly ripping it on the side, not that she mind it gave her more mobility in her legs when hunting.

Garrus jumped as well, dirtying his white long-sleeved shirt as the buttons came loose on his black waist coat. Looking at the tear in her dress, Garrus gave a strange noise of arousal with how Sasha looked as she grabbed the bow and throwing the quiver over her shoulders like a bag.

Sasha looked at Garrus, noting his state of arousal, rolling her eyes grabbing the pitchfork and throwing it to Garrus which in return grabbed the wooden staff as he shook of his focus of distraction.

"Now what?" Garrus muttered as the titan now getting on it's knees as it tried to get into the barn still, the girl inside screaming as she tried to get the small hole to the side, her blonde hair dusty and dirty from her attempts of escape.

"She's stuck, we need to grab that titan's attention and you're the best person to piss it off" Sasha ordered, her voice stern and harsh, 'Damn, that's sexy' Garrus thought, kind of enjoying this side of Sasha's, remembering what she said.

"Wait? What?" Garrus registering what she said, looking down to the pitchfork and remembering back in Trost to the titan still bent over in the barn as it tried to get to the now trapped girl.

"Seriously?" Garrus exclaimed

"Just do it or help me now Scar face" Sasha seethed, ignoring his arousal at her temper.

Giving in Garrus gritted his teeth, charging towards the hind quarters of the titan, plunging the pitchfork deep into its arse.

The titan jolted upwards, the head crashing through the roof as its head slowly turned to the penetrator, its face not smiling but looking extremely pissed off, the huge eyes fixated on Garrus.

The sound of the crashing of the barn spooked their horses as they ran away in fright, 'Well shit'.

Garrus stepped back, noting how Sasha ran to the trapped girl pulling her out as the titan stood up, wood clinging onto its skin as the monster tore the roof apart as it stomped to the offender.

'Why do I have a talent in pissing of titans' Garrus whining in his head, until an arrow shot it the cheek of the mouth, the titan turning to Sasha, the young girl crying as she stood in fear.

"Get out of here now" Sasha yelled at the top of her voice as she shot another arrow into the eye, the titan groaning from the arrow popping the eye, blood oozing as steam rose from the wound.

The girl stood in awe at the bravery, until another arrow shot from another direction into the other eye, seeing an older man joining the fray, his hunting coat and hat grey but visible, riding a horse.

Time stood as they caught sight of each other, as the two looked upon each other's faces, dragging an empty horse to his side, rode to Sasha and the young girl, the scarred face boy ran to her side, instantly lifting her up onto the saddle, plus heaving the young girl, while keeping an eye on the titan stopped in its tracks as it writhed in pain.

"Take my hand son" The older man ordered, which Garrus accepts, getting on the back of him as they rode, meeting up with a group who are escaping the titans ravaging their village.

Escaping from the older man looked to Sasha, who seem to keep eye contact.

An awkward silence did not escape Garrus, but for Sasha's relief kept quiet.

"It has been three years Sasha, how have you been" the man spoke as they rode.

"It has and I have been fine, father" Sasha replied, noting the pale complexion on Garrus's face as he looked back and forth, seeing he is on the back of her father's horse.

"I see, we have been giving horses to people to escape the titans, I am glad to see you alive" Mr Blouse smiled, seeing his daughter protect a young girl.

"Same as you father" Sasha shuffling in her saddle, Mr Blouse noting her discomfort for some reason.

"What is wrong, Sasha?" asking her, noting how her cheeks gone red.

Garrus predicting what she is about to do, mouthed a warning not to, fearing for his life, last thing he wants is the father knowing that the guy he helped deflowered her daughter.

"Father, I like you to meet, Garrus" Sasha nodding to Garrus, paling into a shade of white.

"Pleasure to meet you Garrus" Extending his hand, awkward that they are riding a horse, the shaking not helping to grab hold properly.

"You to Mr Blouse" Garrus replied meekly, Mr Blouse noting the fright in the boy's posture, looking to Sasha and back to the boy.

Oh, that makes some sense.

"I hope you are taking responsibility of Sasha's health" Mr Blouse spoke, his tone indifferent, Garrus looking more petrified.

"Yes sir" Garrus's voice taking a different pitch, amusing both Sasha and Mr Blouse.

"He has been very kind to me father, I did think of having you two meet each other, under different and better circumstances" Sasha spoke as they rode with the group.

"Indeed, I believe you would have to meet up with you fellow soldiers?" the question obvious.

Sasha can only nod, halting his horses "I will take the girl, you two best be safe, I would hate for you both to be in unnecessary danger"

Bidding their farewells, as they split.

Riding the opposite direction from the titans Garrus clinging onto the back of Sasha.

For some reason clinging on the back of a horse going up and down is quite relaxing, especially after an awkward talk with the father, did I mention awkward, yeah I may have four or five words max but it is better than saying, Hey there Mr Blouse I'm the guy who is with and fucking your daughter. I might have a career in pissing off titans and shoving things up its ass, yes that sound like an obvious career choice.

"Garrus, you did ok, father was actually fine with me and you" Sasha spoke to calm his nerves, even she was nervous.

"He might have caught on we was together, but I think he throw into the titan's mouth if he knew that rattled all walls for so many years" Garrus blurted, trying not to think about the ifs.

"Yeah, that would be terrifying, but my father is a kind man, he always wants us to help people and not be selfish with ourselves" Sasha spoke, remembering how she gotten angry with him when she can't eat meat off the ground and how he chastise her for not thinking of others, it what drove her out the forest and joining the military.

"I only care about me and you Sash" Garrus replied, Sasha cheeks flushing, that Garrus's way of showing how he cares, she wishes that he extends that beyond just her.

Seeing in the distance a group of riders bounding across the fields, Sasha decided to head over there in case they are civilians.

To her relief it was the rest of the scouts, only Nanaba, Gelgar, Lynne and Henning, the whole of squad mikes escorting the rest of the 104th.

Gelgar seeing them in the distance, waved them down "Damn, good to see you guys still alive" seeing Garrus and Sasha on the horse "Where's your horse Dreiken?"

Garrus looked at the oily haired guy "Titan fucked it" causing Gelgar to blink before chuckling

"That's a sick joke" Henning's called out not amused with the mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, where the sniffer leader" Garrus called out then looking at Connie "What's up with him?"

Reiner looked at Connie with unease "Nothing Garrus, just a titan crushed his house"

Garrus looked to Connie and back to Reiner, he is not stupid but there is more to it than that "Ok, where's the guy that sniffs people like a dog" for Sasha to slap his arm.

"He is holding off titans in the town we left, he be meeting up with us later" Nanaba replied, amused that the kid got balls with the attitude he is showing.

"So, he is all alone, fighting titans?" Garrus face blank at the thought, yeah that guy be dead.

"He's the second strongest next to Captain Levi, have faith in his abilities" Lynn spoke, her brown fringe getting into her eye as she flicked it away.

"Still it is not wise to fight titans on his own" Bruno spoke, his features stern "Greatest or not, if he counters those that breached the wall, he will not survive"

Nanaba looked to Gelgar for a moment, doubt starting to set in. "We are heading to Utgard castle, we be spending the night there till morning, it's an old castle, but the merchants use it to store their supplies"

"So we are to snack on the provisions by shady merchants" Garrus spoke up, noting the faces of the scouts, not hiding that they plan on doing so "It belongs to the Dreiken's family merchants, so we can pig out on it" the group cheered at the thought and declaration.

Feeling Sasha's smile at the thought of food, in the end his woman be happy for the night.

Bruno rode next to Garrus noting that the guy wanted a talk in private, tugging on Sasha to make a bit of a distance from Connie, Bruno already knowing the subject at hand.

"So, what exactly happened at Ragako?" Garrus asked, while Sasha focused on the riding but also listening as well.

Bruno looking onwards back to Garrus "Apparently a titan talked to Connie"

"Seriously? He maybe a genius but a titan whisperer" Garrus joked, finding it bizarre. "I bite what did it say?"

"Welcome Home" Bruno said, something about that sent shivers down Garrus's and Sasha's spine. Silence loomed for a bit.

"It's not impossible, I make titans look very pissed off, but talking? Kind of hard to believe" Garrus thought, before enquiring a sound of distance neighing and hooves.

To their surprise Alan was riding towards them. Christa turned her head, even more surprised.

"Alan! What are you doing here?" exclaiming, turning the other scout's attention to the newcomer riding towards the group. Alan have a look to his eyes that did not fit right but nodded to Christa.

"Oh, you know Christa, can't seem to get away from friendly faces" Alan grinned, bringing the blonde a small giggle, Ymir not to impressed that Alan is stealing Christa for a short moment, not that he cared, there are more important things to think about.

"Alan Braun, what brings you here now?" Gelgar spoke, curious on his arrival of late, looking to the sun as it starts to set, kid must have ridden hard for a long while.

"Was ordered to meet with you guys at the outpost you guys was in but you guys wasn't there" Alan replied, his face stoic, but his eyes spoke volumes of something else.

"Well there might be a breach, Mike held off the titans during our escape, he should be meeting up with us" Nanaba spoke watching Alan move to the front of the group.

Silence lingered for a while as Alan face moved into doubt, Nanaba watched how his composure broke for a bit, he knows something.

"What happened Braun" Nanaba demanded, knowing the answer already.

"I take it Mike was in the town not too far from the outpost?" Alan asked, both Gelgar and Nanaba nodded, leaving Alan to sigh "Well let's say the titans was already munching on a guy"

"You didn't help him?" Gelgar growled, the suppose strongest soldier did not help mike at all.

"What was I supposed to do, as I said he was already getting munched on when I arrived, help a dead man and get myself killed" Alan retorted biting back with venom.

"Don't fight, Braun is right, there's nothing he can do" Nanaba intervened, no point bickering and grieving at the same time over something they cannot control, diverting back to Alan once again.

"Whatever your purpose is to come to us would have to wait, we have a possible breach and knowing the commander he would want us to make that our top priority"

Alan nodding to the order, not going to argue, which he would prefer, still the fact there's a breach, gave him some relief, that means Reiner is in the clear, yet another thought crossed his mind about the beast titan, should he tell inform them about another intelligent, no its best not to cause a panic now.

"Where are heading?" Alan asked, until Garrus coughed, drawing his attention.

"Utgard castle, something that my bastard of a father stores his wares" Garrus grinned, some people are perplexed how he knew about this "Why I say that now, well he does that to avoid taxation, bastard is smart, but not smart enough if his sons knew his shitty operations"

"Any booze?" Gelgar asked, oh he is an alcoholic as well, no surprise.

Garrus grin widened "The best wines as well" Gelgar being incredibly happy and satisfied with hat piece of knowledge.

"Full speed to Utgard!" Gelgar declared rearing his horse to go faster.

"Wait Gelgar" Lynne called out, rearing her head to Garrus, a little miffed "great going kid, there better be booze there or he kill you"

Henning's and Nanaba laughing as they had the recruits pick up the pace. Garrus paling at the thought, did his father store booze there?

Reiner and Bertholdt rode next to Alan, smiling at their brother's return.

"How did it go at Stohess?" Reiner asked, Alan's face smile mellowed a bit, as the memory flashed quickly.

"Complicated" Alan can only say "Let us say, there was more things I can't say right now, but in time I can" nodding to the others.

Reiner getting the hint that Alan is in no position to talk about it freely "Secret stuff that they tangled you in, don't worry when this is all over, we can talk about it"

"That would be best" Alan spoke, Bertholdt concerned for him as Bertholdt is the only person seeing the conflict in his eyes.

The castle in view was impressive at least, a big massive circular tower, with the compounds in ruins, to civilians it is a place of ill omen, to the merchants, tax free warehouse.

The group trotted at slow pace, confident with the sun going down, the titans will not be able to move at night, enough to give them time to rest before setting out to wall rose in the morning.

Garrus jumping off the back of the horse strolled to the gate before turning round opening his arms.

"Welcome to the now not so secret storage of the Dreiken's" before opening the door inside.

"Please keep in mind, the Dreiken's horde exotic goods even from the capital themselves, so whatever you find, go nuts" Grinning as his friends giggle and laugh at his extravagant welcome, like he was the lord of the fine shitty, ruined establishment.

"Help yourselves" turning to the smiling group of his friends "Anything to rob that old bastard some money" muttering the last part to himself.

Entering the cache of the merchandise that Garrus mentioned, he was not lying as Gelgar pulled out some booze but saw one bottle of wine that caught his eye, as he held it in his hands as if something precious.

"That little bastard is my new favourite person"

"Gelgar, you're on duty, you can't drink" Lynne sternly said as she chastise the senior scout.

"Lynne! This is vintage wine, only nobles in the palace drink this stuff" Thrusting the bottle in her face as Gelgar marvelled the object "You can at least give me to drink this spectacular shit"

Lynne narrowing her eyes as she grabbed the bottle out of his grasp "No. you're on duty Gelgar, drink it when we are done, I need you on watch tonight"

"What! Why? The titans be out for the count tonight, we be safe" Gelgar pleaded.

"Well you can't be drunk and hungover this morning" Nanaba interrupt his little hissy fit.

Conflict etched Gelgar's face, debating whether or not, submitting with a yell of rage, stirring the recruits from their little treasure hunt.

"Right you little fucks, You see this bottle" snatching it out of Lynne's hands "If I catch you drinking from this, I kill the lot of you" before placing it back into the small wooden box he found it from.

Alan was leaning against the wall, casually observing everyone as they rummaged through, grabbing hold of stuff that wasn't tied down.

A voice called out the group, as Nanaba held out a scroll, as she looked down on it.

"Who's the fastest rider?" calling out "The sun have barely set so now is the best time to head out for a little job that is needed"

Murmurs crossed the room, Alan slowly nudging up.

"I'm the fastest going" Alan volunteered, Nanaba looked him over seeing how tired he is.

"No can-do Braun, you look like you been through some shit" looking over to see Sasha, "You managed to regroup with us with chunky over there on your back"

Garrus giving a middle finger as he rummage through a box and telling people the best stuff.

"Yes ma'am" Sasha agreed as Nanaba shoved the scroll in her hands.

"Take these directly to Commander Erwin, we could have done it sooner but" halting her words, Mike was supposed to give the order.

"I will go straight away" Sasha responded immediately, running out, before giving Garrus a kiss before sprinting out to the wilderness.

Blinking "Well she wasted no time" smirking to the guy "good luck kiss to you?" winking at he guy blushing at her words.

Turning herself to Alan his eyes narrowed, before patting his shoulder.

"Your no Levi, hell you might be better than him, but know your limits kid, that way you survive better"

Alan lowered his gaze leaning back against the wall, his mind lost to his own, reverting his gaze to everyone, as Reiner lit the torches they have found, ever so considerate, chuckling to himself.

Night has fallen quickly, as Lynne and Henning's took watch on the tower top, Gelgar and Nanaba resting until their watch.

"Why do they have to keep watch?" Connie murmured, not understanding why since the titans are immobile at night.

Bruno looked at him and chuckled "Connie, Garrus said merchants use this place as storage, last thing we want is for people coming here"

"What? But titans are out and about" Connie exclaimed, still not understanding the situation.

"It's easy Connie" Izzy pointed out "They are doing illegal stuff, they may not know what's happening, but they send goons out to check on the stuff, am I right Garrus?"

"You got that right, I can't help remembering the number of goons the old fart contracted in his little private shit, hell he's in with the nobles" Garrus muttered, not entirely thrilled in talking about the old man.

"Wait, you had connections?" Christa piped up "Your father could help you right?"

Garrus looked at the poor girl like she was stupid, wait she does not know, no harm in her thinking that way, damn why does she have to be a goddess, no wait he got Sasha, she's the true goddess.

"Meh, me and the old fart don't get along, but he thinks I don't care what he says so he just does business in front of me, kind of thrilled that I joined the military" Garrus shrugged, not to keen on breaching the subject again.

"Guy got daddy issues, Christa" Ymir called as she wondered out the room in search of more stuff she can find.

Alan watched Reiner follow her out, Bertholdt leaning against the wall next to him.

"You think Reiner will try and pull?" Bertholdt joked, only for Alan to huff in amusement.

"You know better that Ymir would rather eat that blonde Christa to death then get near Reiner" Alan mused, be funny to see him try and woo her, only to see him get smacked.

"What's up Alan?" Bertholdt finally asked, is Alan so easy to read right now.

"Nothing much, seen Mike get eaten, outran titans, normal day really" rubbing his eyes, man he felt tired.

"I'm going to grab some shut eye" Alan murmured as sat down and nodded off to sleep, Bertholdt watching him, a small smile crept on his face.

Observing his state, his jacket slightly torn, Bertholdt calmly reached into the pocket, retrieving his diary, maybe he can hold onto it in case Alan decides to lose his only jacket. His white uniform trousers torn as looked on, his cape ragged and ripped as if he went through hell, something didn't go well before Alan met up with them, either something happened in Stohess or something happened on the way here, either that it's trouble to see him in this state.

Bertholdt is concerned for his mental health, he never seen the guy so conflicted, his face never shown it but those that observe the eyes more closely they can see a different window into someone's mind.

Hearing the light snores from his friend, showing he fallen asleep, dead to the world.

"You be ok Alan, you always will be" Bertholdt murmured, hearing steps coming his way, to see Bruno standing there.

"He looks like he been through hell" Bruno pointed out as he stood nearby. Looking down Bertholdt hummed in agreement, not quite sure if it's the understatement of the century.

"Since we here, have you got someone special in mind?" Bruno spoke casually, Bertholdt stuttering in his voice.

"What prompt you to ask that?" panicking at the question.

"I meant no harm, simple question" Bruno held his hands up smiling "You look like a man whose heart has been stolen"

"Really?" Bertholdt asked while scratching his nose "I don't know about that"

"Call it a feeling, but don't answer, I apologise for prying" Bruno patted his shoulder, relieved to see Bertholdt relax.

"Have you?" Bertholdt blurted out, Bruno raising his thick eyebrow in amusement. His gaze dawning onto Izzy.

"You could say that, it's funny, I never gave much interest during training, but when you saw the right woman" Bruno focus on the smile as Izzy chatted with Christa, Garrus seem to be swigging on the, oh that's the wine Gelgar threatened people to kill, that cheeky bastard.

"It felt time slowed for a time, but you can never have the courage to lay out your feelings" finishing off his thought.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Bertholdt murmured, looking to his feet, his thoughts returning to Annie, how her hair sway in the wind, the smile she drawn to her face. Unaware that Bruno focused on him now.

"You're a good guy Bertholdt, I'm glad to have met you" Bruno spoke, before returning his gaze back to Izzy, just missing the frown form on Bertholdt's face, now looking at Alan sleeping with his head down.

'I'm not a good guy' "I'm sorry Alan" He can only whisper, guilt welling up in his stomach.

Not too long as Reiner was with Ymir, watching her rummage through the box, Garrus said there's unique quality goods in that box that he does not understand.

Picking up a can Ymir observed it for a bit "Humph just a tin of trout" before handing it to Reiner.

"Trout eh?" Reiner snickered before looking at the label, his face fell as he looked at the unknown writing. "Ymir, how did you read this?"

Ymir halted her rummaging dread quivered within her, as she slowly turned her head to Reiner, shocked at the revelation.

"Are you even?" Before Reiner could finish his words, Lynne cried out from the Stoney stairs.

"Guys you best get your ass up to the tower quick" alerting everyone to her, Alan still asleep in the commotion.

Reiner looking back to Ymir but decided to hold the subject for later rushed out the room, to see Alan sleeping. 'Dammit Alan, how can he be asleep in this chaos' rushing to his brother side, kneeling down, slightly nudging him violently, Alan eyes shot out, as his hand unsheathing the knife from his leg as he drawn it out, his breathing heavy.

Bertholdt yelped as he jump back at the hostile action, Reiner remained focus and calm, expecting this, its not the first time he had to deal with this reaction, it's like he was trapped in a bad dream, if someone else that isn't him wakes him up from it without waking up on his own they be dead. Their eyes meet for a moment, as Alan regained his senses, his breathing calmed, cursing under his breath as he sheathed his knife.

"What's with the wake-up call Reiner" he mumbled noticing how everyone is rushing up the stairs. Reiner watching the chaos unfold.

"I don't know, but let's head to the top of the tower to find out what's going on" Alan nodding as Reiner lifted him up to his feet as they climbed the stairs.

Having the cold air hit Alan in the face, was a bit of a wake up call for Alan as his eyes adjusted to the moon light, how he would give to fly about, still carrying his ODM gear on him, walking to the edge his eyes widened as titans roamed towards the tower they stand on.

"I couldn't see them in the dark, only when the moon light shown they just came out of nowhere" Lynne explained, horror formed on everyone's faces.

"This is impossible, how can they be moving in the night" Gelgar spluttered, not understanding how the titans are moving without sunlight "The sun been down hours ago" hours? How long was Alan being out for.

"Midnight walk?" Garrus spoke, some eyes looked to him as if telling him to shut up, rolling his eyes, no one can take a joke anymore.

"Erm guys, what the hell is that thing?" Connie shouting pointing out in the distance "That is too big to be a normal titan, look at it"

Everyone looked beyond to see the beast titan swaying its arms, ignoring the tower entirely.

"Damn that Titan hit fucking puberty" Garrus spat out, in disbelief "Someone go shave that fucker, Bruno I found new hair for you" only to have Bruno to look at him to shut up. Seriously no one can take a joke these days.

Looking to people's expression, a lot were surprised yet two stood out the much, Reiner and Bertholdt seem to look like they shit themselves, did they counter this big furball before?

Alan looked at Reiner and Bertholdt for a moment then back to the beast who is heading to the wall, titans now starting to attempt climbing the tower, not good, if they tried climbing, they would topple the tower down.

"Well this just got complicated" Alan muttered, hearing Gelgar getting pissed.

"What you guys doing? Fuck off will you" Gelgar seethed as he watch one titan trying to ram into the small door "You fuckers are stopping me from drinking that bottle of wine, AM I NOT ALLOWED TO GET TRASHED!" roaring the last sentence in frustration.

Nanaba drawing her blades as she looked at the rest "You guys stay here, tough guy you're with us, lets show them how we use these ODM gear". Alan nodding as he looked to the others, saluting his hand to them before stepping on the edge, he maybe tired, but he still got strength to protect his friends and family that is for sure.

Lynne, Gelgar, Henning's, Nanaba and Alan leapt from the edge down to the titans swarming as they activated their ODM gear, swooping around the tower slicing the napes, in unison, more titans come crawling in.

It is a never ending onslaught, as they consume gas to avoid being grabbed, Alan slicing the arms and hands, giving other time to react while the titans are healing their missing limbs, there are too many to take out their napes without getting caught themselves, with only the tower as their only advantage there is not a lot of places to manoeuvre and the titans are a death trap if they use them.

Bodies piled up in front of the door, as Lynne cut one down, her eyes widened as she now see the entrance being smashed open, the small titan could already be making its way to the vulnerable recruits within.

A titan fell next to her as Alan rode the fall down "Get your head in the game, titans not going to wait for you to fight back" Alan seethed, not to pleased that a veteran scout lowered her guard.

"A titan gotten in" Lynne argued back, Alan jolting his head to the broken doors.

Fuck this is not good, Conflict pursued in his mind, if he chase after the titan, the others be one less man to fight of the titans, if he does not then the others be in danger. Breathing deeply gripping his sword, he roared in rage as shot towards a hand reaching as he used his gas to fire upon the arm slicing the nape, he has to have faith in their abilities to fight off one small titan.

Cursing himself further as the night went on, titans after titan Alan seem to cut through flesh like butter, not enjoying his time, comparing all his fights Trost is a walk in the park compared to this, least he has a whole range of places to cling onto, perching near the top of the tower, a huge crash resonating inside tells him they encountered the titan, seeing the window nearby, maybe he could help. Yells and roars could be heard as Alan leapt to swing to the window, only to jolt hard to the side as a titan was rammed out of said window, Connie, Bertholdt and Reiner heaving heavily, as the titan went splat onto the hard ground, it's nape destroyed on impact.

"You guys ok?" Alan shouted; his concern noted in his voice.

Bertholdt breathing heavily, nodded as sweat poured out of him, Reiner looks like he is in pain, seeing that, Alan instinctively swung himself onto the window ledge, sliding through, his eyes fixed on Reiner.

"Alan, I'm ok, go help the others" Reiner biting down the pain as he tried to hide his arm from his view, Reiner knows what Alan is like when Reiner is in trouble or hurt, hence why he wants Mikasa around more often, it seems like that are both normal around each other.

"Your not Reiner" grabbing his arm to see the bite deep in his flesh, that's going to hurt "We should get this bandaged quick, once we get out of here, we clean it and robe it up again" muttering to himself.

Looking down the stairs, No go, there could be more titans.

"Alan you got to help the others, they be in trouble if you don't help" Reiner pleaded, somehow Alan is not having it, his focus now on him.

"They are experienced scouts Reiner, they can handle a few titans, besides I lessened the hassle" Waving off the pleas, before heading up the tower stairs with he three in tow, Bertholdt gulping and Connie happy to be alive.

Upon entering the room seeing Alan entering.

"Did we win?" Izzy asked, hoping for the best since Alan is here.

"Do you hear the titans outside? Of course, not" Ymir spat as she stood nearby Christa.

"Reiner's hurt, we need a bandage or something to stop the blood, put it in a sling" Alan spoke, rummaging through the boxes in search of first aid. Hearing a rip, Alan turned his head only to see Christa ripping her skirt, showing her smooth leg as she wrapped it around Reiner's arm.

Both Alan and Garrus gaped in surprise as Bruno laughed at Reiner's serious expression, as the poor guy tried to keep his composure.

Alan could swear he heard Reiner whisper 'Marry me' as the Christa's smooth leg shown through the tear she made.

Nope, Nope, he has Mikasa, the sexy gorgeous goddess, who might be climbing four walls, worrying about him. Oh yeah, he be having her checking him over. Alan hopes she be alright, she be charging headfirst if she knew what is happening now.

Laughing to himself, Alan felt relieved he can laugh now, funny how the thought of Mikasa, made him laugh during all this mess.

"Oh, he gone crazy now" Garrus called out, before he could say no more a crash through the tower seeing Gelgar breathing heavily, seeing the bottle of wine in front of him, grabbing hold before trying to drink out of it, a titan hand swiped him out of nowhere as the group watched in horror.

"Doesn't look like they have things under control" Connie muttered, turning to Alan, his frown apparent.

"So much being the damn best" Alan seethed climbing the stairs.

"Which one of you bastards drank the fucking wine" hearing Gelgar scream as they ran to the top as his ear curdling screams rang out in anguish as the titans tore him to pieces, Nanaba rushing into help only for her to be grabbed, Lynne and Henning's are nowhere to be seen.

Looking down at the titans ripping and biting down, as fountains of blood turn to mist as the senior scouts are devoured.

"I feel guilty drinking that wine" Garrus muttered, Bruno patting him on the back, Izzy, rubbing her neck, apparently Garrus was not the only one feeling guilty about the wine.

The titans finishing off their meal turned to the tower once more, dawn is approaching slowly, as things are looking even worse as the titans clawed at the twoer, threatening to topple it down.

"Damn, if these bastards keep at it we all be dead" Reiner pointed out.

"Christa, remember when I asked for your real name if I show you my secret" Alan heard Ymir, his mind not fixed on her. "Connie your knife please" her hand outstretched.

"What? You going to fight the titans with this tiny knife" Connie exclaimed, not quite believing, for only for Ymir expression becoming more serious.

"It is something I kept to myself for a long while" snatching the knife out of his hand, walking to the edge of the tower looking down.

Alan widened his eyes at the sight, wait? What is she doing?

"YMIR!" Christa called out only for Reiner to hold her back as she watch Ymir leapt slicing her hand.

Alan eyes opened more in shock as a yellow flash of lightning emitted as Ymir turned into a titan, a small titan, with scraggily long hair, nose crooked with arms as long as the tower itself, yet her eyes are dark and unseeing.

Alan gritted his teeth at the sight, are there no fucking end to shifters.

"Reiner? Isn't that?" Bertholdt muttered, with Reiner shocked himself.

Alan watched as the Ymir titans used its jaws to rip the nape out of a titan, his eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth, anger rushing through him.

"Alan!" Christa cried "HELP YMIR!" Alan whirled himself, before cursing to himself, as he checked his gas, quarter empty, enough to do some damage at least, being on his last blades he leapt off into the fray.

First time fighting alongside a titan that doesn't want to kill you was strangely satisfying, Alan can think of, as Alan strikes the nape, using Ymir as a way to manoeuvre easily, while at the same time Ymir protecting him, as she rip arms off with titan blood spouting all over as it disappears as it touch the ground, good, titan blood would be hard to get off anyways.

Titans still surrounding the area, as they bite into Ymir, Alan can only move as fast as they come as one falls another takes its place.

Grunting on a plan on taking them out quickly and Ymir could not keep up in her titan for long, looking to the tower, he gambled.

"Ymir" Alan shouted, as the titan reared its head to him. "Pull the tower down" the screech from the titan might as well be Ymir calling him stupid but seeing no other choice she complied.

Launching to the top as the others panic.

"Alan, I thought you be crazy, but you have lost your fucking mind" Garrus roared seeing Ymir starting to tear at the foundation. So they heard his little plan

"You best hold on and prepare to jump, Alan yelled landing beside them, seeing the tower began to topple.

The tower now leaning forwards as the group held onto the edge, this is going to hurt as the tower moved forward, hearing screams as they fall, might have been Garrus, as the tower crashes down. Jumping at the last second, as the group stumbled narrowly missing the rubble, only to se Ymir half of her titan body trapped underneath the rubble, a small number of titans remained as the rubble took out the majority.

Checking his ODM, the damn thing have busted on the way down, great, looking around to see something he could use, in his head, his blood screeching the knife pulsating to his leg, it calls to him once more. Looking to the titan approaching, he unsheathes the knife feeling eyes on him again, what was he supposed to do with this against a fifteen metre titan.

Gritting his teeth prepared to fight, a swoosh came flying through as the titan fell, blinking at the sight Alan looked at his knife, did he just do that? Then seeing another titan fall, noticing the scouts from Stohess have arrived.

Mikasa landing nearby her eyes transfixed on him as she slew the titan that came for him, her eyes stare in relief and the smile perked on her lips happy to see him alive.

The Red sun slowly rises, they have survived the night.

**A/N: Damn I went the extra mile as a treat for the 30 chapter milestone, took me a while till I'm satisfied, I enjoyed writing Garrus because he is in a way my little treat to myself to be humorous in my stories and I hope you guys enjoy him, yeah it is a Garrus chapter but at least we get to see the background of some OC's, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Myzor: Alan is still in denial about Reiner, Annie is one thing Reiner is a whole different scenario, sorry if I didn't show his escape, in Garrus's point of view they didn't know what happened to him, to them he just met up with them, in future chapters I show you how he escapes in full detail. Could Alan be a shifter? that's a good question, we find out soon enough. Thank you so much to being a loyal follower and reviewing my chapters, I fully appreciate the effort you make to do so, thank you and enjoy the story. :)**

**Mcbastable: Hello there stranger, good to hear from you, how would he cope, well I be happy to announce the next chapter, we will definitely get to see how he copes with Reiner and Bertholdt, can't say no more, hate to spoil the plot I have been working on, Thank you for the review and I hope you have enjoyed it.**


	31. The Warrior's

**The Warrior's**

_The almighty has fallen. _

_Those who have begotten power._

_As they stand shoulder to shoulder._

_They Never surrender._

Seeing her smile is the main focus amongst the chaos, the titans disappearing as the survivor's cough from the dust that arose from the tower that collapsed.

To her sight, his grin is a welcoming sight, as the arriving scouts aid the others, the distance between the two, closed.

To Alan it is like chasing a dream, as the smell of her hair, soothed his thoughts, the touch of her skin brought a feeling he wish he could keep for the rest of his life, his need for her comfort, her need for his.

Eren watched the two as they embraced, he knew that after what happened it was inevitable, his attention drawn to Garrus, who seem to have a fit from their near-death experience.

"That is, the last time" Garrus breathed between deep breaths "We be following Captain fucking crazy, fucking crazy plans" darting daggers towards Alan, not too pleased that toppling the tower with them on top of it was the best plan they have, but then again they did it on his bloody terms. Alan got lucky, that is all Garrus can find on that silver lining.

"Enough with your whining Garrus" Bruno grunted as heaved himself off his feet, feeling ache in his leg, that will come sore later "We are all alive, be thankful for that"

Turning to see Izzy dazed on the floor, she will live, taking her hand as Bruno gently lifted the poor girl. Nodding her head in thanks.

Ymir, coming out of her titan, marks on her face, as she collapsed weakly onto the floor, her breath heavy, Christa running to her side, relief shown as she placed herself by her side.

"Hey Christa" Ymir spoken weakly expecting her darling Christa to bring her end of the deal.

Tears running down Christa's face as her smile shine with the sun dawning.

"Historia" was the words escaping her lips, Ymir smiling as she drift into unconsciousness.

Bruno catching those words, strange why would she have a second name, unless she did it in secret, that will be a question for another day. Assisting the scouts into a stretcher covering her in cloth to keep her unconscious body warm, leather straps were tightened to prevent her from falling, and if Bruno were to have a feeling also prevent her from transforming into one of those titans.

Today is a strange day indeed.

"Hey Bruno" a voice acquiring his attention.

"Armin how have your day been?" seeing the tiredness in his eyes, it appears they have ridden in the night.

"Well Section Commander Hange had us heading here because it's closet to the walls" Armin spoke looking at the rubble and chewed corpses, his frown evident "It is good thing we did"

"Indeed" Bruno spoke, now looking onto Ymir, Christa kneeling by her side "When you think you have all the answers, more questions arises"

Armin following his gaze nodded "Yeah, still I am surprised to see Ymir of all people to be able to turn into a titan"

"The question is, is she friend or foe?" Bruno affirmed, Christa giving a cold gaze.

"She saved our lives, if she didn't do what she done" Christa defending her "She tore down the tower, to stop the titans"

Bruno returning the cold gaze, as Armin looked between the two.

"Only on the orders of Alan Braun, your Ymir would be soon dead before she could even think to bring the tower down" Bruno retorted nodding to Alan who seem to be heading towards Eren, smiles on their faces "You should give your thanks to him that we are all alive"

Leaving Christa to her thoughts, Armin, jogging along the tall friend in his long strides.

"Don't you think that was harsh Bruno?" Armin asked, it feels that his comrades from the 104th have changed, Bruno seem to be cheerful back in training, but ever since his friends died in Trost, he changed.

"It is only the truth Armin, A harsh lesson to everyone unable to face it" Bruno stated, rubbing his beard, the beard is coming nicely.

"True, but shouldn't the truth be told more gently?" Armin retorted back.

Bruno blinked, pondering on his words, the truth be told gently, no, Dorian and Marcus did not have the truth done to them gently. Bruno and Garrus have to face the harsh reality that nothing is simple, nothing is gentle, only take happiness in what they make.

Armin have not faced such harsh reality yet, maybe he did, he is still naïve that you cannot be harsh with the truth.

"Remember when your grandfather have been used for fodder for the 'greater good' of mankind?" being bitter on the greater good, Armin stopped his pace, remembering that part of his life "Would you have the truth be gentle, or the have it be harsh and cold as reality?"

Bruno studied Armin's mixed expression, confusion, confliction, sadness. Yet no answer came.

"My thoughts exactly" Bruno spoke finalising the conversation. There are more pressing matters to attend to, Reiner seem to like to sit on the floor, his features as if in a trance, strange.

"Reiner" Alan called, Eren striding with him in pace, Alan stretched out his hand, as Reiner stare at it, before taking it.

"You ok?" Alan asked, concern in his voice, as his eyes laid onto his arm in a sling "You're not going to bleed out on us, are you?" joking at Reiner's injury.

Returning a weak smile "You know better that it take a bite to take me down" looking at his arm, "Hope this isn't infectious"

Eren laughed "You're not going to turn into a titan if you get bit by one" not noticing Reiner's reaction as if wanting to say something, Alan unfortunately did.

"Let us get you guys out of here, get you patched up and we be kicking titan arse in no time" Alan spoke up, patting Reiner's better shoulder.

Reiner can only look at Alan for a moment, blinking himself back into where he is "Yeah".

Mikasa, watched the whole scenario, something felt a bit off with Reiner, apparently Alan did to.

Guilt building inside her again as the conversation earlier made it worse on her suspicions.

_"__We have to do what?" Eren exclaimed as he stared at Hange and Armin, as Levi stood there listening, as they stood in stone room, with a wooden table to the side as the torches illuminated the entire room._

_"__Eren, Reiner could be the spy" Armin declared, a suspicion that they pass off but cannot confirm until now._

_"__We been over this before, Reiner is our comrade, Alan's brother!" Eren raising his voice, temper flaring._

_"__What of Annie Leonhart?" Hange pressed "Was she not a comrade you trained with?" causing Eren to halt in his movement's words trapped in his throat at the memory of the incident in Stohess._

_"__Reiner Braun is from the same village as Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt is also part of it" Hange spoke, turning to Armin in case she missed anything, Armin nodded that she cleared all her facts._

_"__Is Alan under suspicion as well?" Eren bit back._

_Mikasa tensed, not wanting that to be true._

_"__No, he was as we been aware of, from Shinganshia, you both confirmed him, or was you mistaken?" Hange hummed, watching their reactions, more of Mikasa's._

_"__Of course, he is, Mikasa, say something?" Eren putting Mikasa on the spot, she prefer not to talk or think that Alan is a traitor, he defended, protected, loved her. A traitor would never do these things._

_"__Hange, if he were to be a traitor, he had many opportunities when he was alone with Eren and myself" Mikasa spoke, her face stoic, yet her eye twitched at the accusation, her temper controlled for the time being._

_"__Only asking" Hange interjected, noting the tension forming "Still the plan is to get Reiner and Bertholdt underground, to be safe, Mikasa, you have to distract Alan"_

_Blinking at her words "You know he will see through this, he found out our suspicions because I could not lie to him"_

_"__You don't need to lie" Levi brashly spoke "Just to keep occupied enough for him to not notice Braun's and Hoover's absence, which should be easy since your fucking him"_

_Mikasa eyes pooped out of her head, as Armin and Eren gaped at the choice of words their brows sweating at the reaction happening before them._

_"__You want me to use our relationship as a means to deceive him?" Mikasa seethed "I would rather not hurt him as he would be if he were to find out"_

_"__That kid is more protective of the ox as you are as protective with Eren" Levi, casually said, not perturbed from her aggressive reaction._

_Levi have a feeling that Alan strength is the same as his and Mikasa's, yet something else is augmented it as well._

_"__Mikasa, we wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't serious" Armin pleaded "Please, it is to protect both Alan and Eren" Armin using the two people she cares deeply for._

_Mikasa, gritting her teeth, before breathing, something Alan taught her to stay calm under stress "Fine, only to protect them both"_

Blinking away from her memory, her eyes catching Bertholdt, Bertholdt had concern plastered over his face, as he looked at Reiner from a distance.

"He be ok Bertholdt" Mikasa, attempt of reassurance, as Bertholdt startled for a split second before relaxing.

"Yeah, it's just, happened so fast, hearing his shouts, I thought of Garrus told us how he used a pitch fork, I held the titan back until the others dropped a cannon down on it" Bertholdt spoke, reminiscing from the incident, "It went for Connie an Reiner took the hit, he was about to sacrifice himself to save us"

Mikasa listened, as he said that Ymir came and stabbed the titans jaw with a shiv releasing Reiner and it was thrown out the window, that's when Alan came about and abandoned the rest of the scouts for him.

"You are both very brave" Mikasa said, Bertholdt surprise on his face before a small smile came on his lips.

"I just wanted to protect everyone I can, still I can't believe Alan abandoned the fight" Bertholdt spoke, but then again, they all died, and Alan would be amongst them.

"He saw Reiner in trouble and being his only family, I understand why he did, what he did" Bertholdt concluded.

Family, Mikasa, knew that so well, both Alan and Eren became her family, Bertholdt rescued a childhood friend, his only family and Alan defended his family, her heart beat as her thoughts turn to Alan, even under all that stress he still tried his best for those he cared about.

Her thoughts bringing up ill feeling again, what she have been asked to do, her brow furrowed, how she hates duty she has to perform.

"You ok?" Bertholdt asked, puzzled with the sudden confliction.

Cursing herself for showing such thoughts yet relieved it is only Bertholdt. "I am fine, just worried about Alan" not a complete lie, something she can get behind, regretting to now after hearing Bertholdt that they would have to go through later.

Ironic, if they were to be innocent in this matter that they feel betrayed, no doubt Alan would, trust is something Mikasa holds firmly, trusting others to make the right decisions, trusting herself to keep Eren safe no matter what, the only command Captain Levi gave which she have no problem in carrying.

"You best see if Reiner is ok" Mikasa recommended, which Bertholdt is all to happy to do, is she still have that intimidating aura? Doubtful Alan would have said something about it.

"Ok guys, we be heading up onto the wall" Hange called out, given enough time for them to recover, as time is pressing, eager to find the hole that are letting the titans in, no doubt the Garrison and the Military Police are doing their sweep of the southern parts of the wall.

"Even titan woman here?" Garrus called out, which Hange looked down to see the strapped-up Ymir, amusing how Garrus calls her that now, to the displeasure of Christa.

"Yeah her as well" Hange agreed, a bit chirpier "You may need to carry her on your back"

"What? We just strapped her in and making her so cosy and all" Garrus sarcastically remarked, Hange even more amused with the kids reaction, wish she could have some form of fun, apparently he's the only guy that can make titans to show emotion. The fun she would have having him doing all type of stuff, but now they have more dire events to tend to.

Placing her hand in her chin she looked over to the wall, in the distance, if her eye's haven't deceived her, she can see what appears to be an elevator leading to the top of the wall, if that's the case they can get the supplies and the titan woman on top of the wall, quickly and efficiently, can't leave her on the ground for the titans to gobble up.

"Wall is not too far away, if we are lucky there may be an elevator to use" Clapping her hands together "Let's get moving before more titans shows up" the mention of titans got all the scouts into a scramble, some on lookout in case they come along.

Hearing this Alan turned to look, before subconsciously reaching into his jacket pocket, finding his leather diary missing, as Alan quickly patted the rest of his pockets frantically, shit, this is not good.

Bertholdt tapping his shoulder as he pulled the diary out of his trouser pocket "Looking for this?" Bertholdt said.

Alan eyed it for a moment, noticing the state his attire is in, he assume Bertholdt took it off him for safe keeping, no doubt it be ripped out. Tossing his torn jacket aside, luckily, he was given a new cloak as the other was badly torn, unwearable.

"You hold onto it, Bert, until I get better wear" joking at his state, he's surprised the state of his white trousers is now ripped and grey, his knife still strapped to his left leg, astounding how durable the leather he has it sheathed in is still holding out.

"That's one of the reasons why I got it" Bertholdt smiling and nodding.

"Always the Assistant logistics, what would I ever do without you?" Alan smiled.

"An empty diary, because you have no pencil to write with" Bertholdt returning the joke, to which both laugh. It felt good, being able to laugh again.

"Come on, let's get out of here, you're going to hold your own, Reiner?" Alan questioned, seeing Reiner's eyes still glazed over, as if thinking.

"Hey, snap out of it" Alan tapping his cheek "We be ok, just keep moving forward like we always done"

Reiner blinking, looking into Alan's eyes "Yeah, your right, like we always done" giving his own smile, yet the smile not reaching to his eyes.

Looking to Bertholdt as if the same question went unspoken to him, Bertholdt smiled, happy that the three are together again, if Annie was here it be even better, he might ask Alan later about her.

The journey took an hour or two at most as they hurried to the walls, the higher ground they be at the safer they will be, since there could be titans roaming about inside wall Rose.

Mikasa kept close to Alan, with Eren in her view as well, she just need to figure out a few unsettling thoughts residing within her as if something terrible would happen.

Feeling his hand brushing against hers, letting out a small gasp escaping her lips, as her own hand wondered back to the feeling of his, finding it at last, twirling her fingers around his, the grooves, scratches that have been recently formed the roughness, how she want them to roam over her body, shaking the thoughts, finding now is not to have them.

Feeling his glances falling on her own, small moments like these are enough to satisfy their need, his presence as always soothes and calm her thoughts, seeing him reunited with Reiner and with her nearby, it perform miracles on his mental state as he appeared calm, apparently forgetting the conflict that fallen upon him after Stohess.

Now Mikasa have to make sure that his mood stays as it is, seeing the wall coming close, a few scouts climbing the walls to bring the elevator down to bring the her friends and comrades up, for they still do not have ODM gear to get up safely without injury.

"Once we get up onto the wall, we will begin scouring for any holes" Hange commanded "Section Commander Frey would be here soon after his search in the western wall"

The platform of the elevator slowly lowered to their height.

"Load the injured and supplies on first" Hange spoke as Moblit relayed the orders that have not heard it to begin with.

It was a tedious task, something Alan and Mikasa had no trouble with their strength alone, as soon everyone stood on the platform, whirring sounds began as the ropes slowly lifted them up.

The scene of the horizon was breath taking, the forest in the distance and the great plains, green and yellow combining, the now ruined castle in view, few villages afar, hoping that the civilians have gotten out, surprisingly no titan can be seen, things seem to turn for the better, which means the breach is not even close to their part of the wall, yet where the beast titan disappeared to they do not know.

Reaching their way up, the elevator stopped some ways, as it came to a halt.

"This is our stop Hange, we can lift everyone up, leave the supplies on here, but bring the recruit with us, for precautions" Moblit suggested, Hange nodding as she got herself up onto the wall, as she scour the area.

"Send the elevator down and bring the recruits up, We will have to look on both sides to see where the titans go" Hange commented, hoping that there are any titans about on the hostile side of the wall.

Alan calmly sat on the edge as he watched the elevator drop down for the rest, alone to his thoughts as Mikasa opted to stick by Eren, this time.

The sun rising as cloud headed their way, is feels too peaceful, how long this will last, listening to Hange's theories after seeing no wall, titans coming from underground, Alan huffed at the comment, if that's the case they all be dead and humanity would crumble.

Yet somehow another part of him is telling him that is not the case, the same dark voice, entering his mind.

His mind rushing until a hand placed on his shoulder, looking to see Armin standing there.

"Hey, you look like your mind went somewhere else?" Armin's smile crossed his lips, worried quite a bit.

Blinking as he saw the rest of the recruits climbing up the small ladder that was placed on the elevator, how long his mind spaced out, is he losing it already?

"Just been a long day" Alan replied, not too sure what to say.

"It sure has" Armin spoke "Besides when we find the breach, we should get some form of rest after all of this" waving to the horizon.

Alan looked on as Mikasa lifted herself up following with Eren, as they heave each of the 104th members up.

Looking to Mikasa, he sure would get some rest later, yet something in his mind is saying they would not.

"Would we really Armin?" Alan spoke up, Armin turning his sight, looking at Alan's face as he looked outwards, the dark blue's sullen after a day and nights constant march through hell "Are we really going to rest at the end of everything?"

Truth be told, Armin could not answer, seeing that the question was not of today but of tomorrow and the future, could they truly rest, that would be a question for another day as Bruno would put it.

Mikasa calmly strolled to the two, her eyes glanced to Armin both nodding in a unspoken conversation, Armin re-joining the Hange and her squad.

"Alan it is time to go" Mikasa calmly stated, gently holding his hand and lifting him up, she could see in his eyes a constant battle, the guilt and pain. She should have stayed with him, leaving himself to his own thoughts and demons alone could do some damage mentally.

Maybe it is the aggressive side to him, the one hurt, the child from her town, fighting against the man he tries to be.

Seeing Eren, picking Bertholdt up, they both picked Reiner up onto the wall, Reiner's eyes heavy, still entranced.

Neighing of horses drawn their attention, the Garrison soldiers riding along, amongst them is the captain Hanne's and Section Commander Frey, his face serious as Hange stopped to see.

"He must have found the breach!" Hange slamming her fist in her hand, smiling at the thought, watching the captain lifting up with their ODM.

"So, did you find the breach Frey?" Hange asked, already expecting the next answer. To her shock Frey shook his head.

"We cleared the eastern walls, Captain Hannes checked the western side, no breach have been located" Frey spoke, as Hange stood in thought "This is the strangest part, we have not encountered any titans on the way here either"

That is troubling news, maybe Hange is right about burrowing titans after all.

"We should keep moving and double check, we might have missed something" Hange concluded, unable to make sense of what's happening.

"Agreed, we must do this quickly while we still have day light" Frey agreeing to her words, it's best to double check to be sure "Alright soldiers move out"

The order given as the soldiers turn to opposite directions as they moved out, as Hange and Frey discuss theories as they walked the top of the wall.

Eren turned to walk with Alan and Mikasa, already heading towards Hange's group until a hand laid on his shoulder.

"Eren, a moment please" Halting Eren in the process, Alan turning round to see what is going on. "We need to talk"

Eren waved to Alan and Mikasa "I catch up with you guys, don't worry" with that Alan and Mikasa continued their path.

Alan feeling calmer with Mikasa by his side as she hummed a little tune that she does when she is by him, but that soon come crashing down when he heard Reiner's next words"

"Five years ago, we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity"

Alan heart stopped, his eyes widened, halting in his steps, his eyes looking down as something in his head screamed, Mikasa kept walking not noticing his halt in steps.

Listening to Bertholdt as he questioned Reiner "Why are you telling him, Reiner?"

Alan listened more "Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity was wiped out, but now there's no need for that" now noticing Mikasa, halting her steps as she looked behind, noticing Alan is not following and the haunted look in his eyes as he stared at the ground.

Her eyes followed to Reiner, hearing his 'primary goal', Alan must have heard him, her heart beating faster, she have to think of a way to get him far away from Reiner.

"I know this is sudden, but we need to go now"

Eren confused voice echoed "What? Where are we even supposed to go?"

Reiner's calm voice returned immediately "I cannot say yet"

Can not say? Is this a trick? Is this a lie?

Alan mind racing, why would Reiner say all this? Clenching his fist as conflict fought within, the shadow from his dreams forming into the titan that reached, it is voice deep and dark.

_This is no Lie_

Lies! Reiner is his sworn brother.

_You are sworn brothers to the end, you lie to yourself, you lie to everyone even her._

Mikasa watching noticing his hands are shaking, closing her eyes, she can almost feel his pain, his guilt, his anger, her hand resting on her blade, waiting to see if this is all a farce.

"Your just tired, aren't you Reiner?" hearing Eren, yeah maybe he is tired and just imagining it all, Alan thought, there is no way.

_DO NOT LIE TO YOURSELF!_

"Right Bertholdt?" Eren not putting the spotlight on Bertholdt "You guys have gone through crazy, Reiner is just not thinking straight"

Even Bertholdt voice was fearful, full of concern as his expression dashed between Reiner and the Alan who is back still turned to them.

"Yeah, he's just tired that's all" Bertholdt spoke, not believing his own words.

"Besides if your really hell bent on destroying Humanity, did you think I just nod and say 'sure, let's go' if you ask nicely?" Eren joking at the moment, yet the atmosphere still tense from such a declaration.

Silence as Reiner's gasp filled the void. The winds taking pace, as Mikasa watches the trio, her eyes now on Alan wanting him to look at her, she wants to tell him everything will be ok, yet he refused to look as his haunted expression remained on the floor.

"Oh, right, that's right" Reiner finally spoke, his voice shaking, as if his mind were shattered, Alan hearing him now as he listened.

"What the hell am I thinking"

"Have I really gone crazy?"

It feels as if Reiner is voicing Alan's thoughts as their bond became one at this moment.

Eren no longer finding this amusing decides to start walking to where Alan is "Come on let's go"

After saying this the wind picked up furiously, the Flag on the wall, Alan focused on how it flapped quickly, until the pole snapped, the sound echoing through, for everyone to stop their movements turning their view to Reiner.

Through the clouds, rays of sun peered through onto the wall.

Mikasa now focused on Reiner, her hand now shaking.

Alan eyes, shown movement, looking at Mikasa's shaking hand on her blade, his eyes widened.

"I see, that's it" Reiner spoke even more, his voice quivering in pain "I've been here too long for my own good"

_They have been here for too long_

"It's been three long years" Alan can hear him clear as day, noticing Mikasa could not, for that he is thankful.

"We were just kids; we didn't know anything"

_He is right, we did not know anything_

Tears, starting to form on Alan's eyes, to Mikasa the pain is becoming overbearing, the conflict now obvious. Mikasa, seeing him openly showing it brought more ache, he never shows it publicly, her strength would be only to do what Alan could not.

"If only I never knew that there were people like this" His brothers voice shaking furiously, as the guilt pressured onto him "I… Wouldn't have become… SUCH a half-assed piece of shit!"

Hearing the shuffling as Alan turned to see Reiner removing his cloth that was hiding his true form

"It's too late now, I don't know what's right anymore." Revealing his arm, as steam started to radiate from his arm.

"… And as a Warrior…" Reiner's voice grew determined, no longer hiding behind fake walls "Fulfil my DUTY to the bitter end!"

Something snapped in Alan's mind at the two words put together.

_Duty._

_Warrior._

"Reiner! Are we doing it? Now? Right here?!" Bertholdt's voice no longer weak or timid but full-blown sincerity.

"Yeah, we will settle this right here right now!"

As all this was being spoken, Alan felt Mikasa, rush past him, her blade already drawn.

As time slowed, his mind now forming the shadow within his mind becoming clearer to him, as the dark figure plagued his dreams revealed itself, its own true form.

Closing his eyes, He took a deep breath.

Mikasa rushed past Alan, with full speed, intending to get to Reiner quickly, she has to do it, Alan would be unable to, she has to put an end to Reiner.

Her rage filled her heart as she saw Reiner walking to the stunned Eren, who is unable to move as she flew over from behind, pushing Eren to the side, while swinging her blade to Reiner's neck, unfortunately he saw her at a second moment, as he lift his arm to halt the swing, but her strength pulled through cleaving his arm off as her blade imbedded into his other hand halting before her aim marked his neck.

Kicking him aside, she spun around to Bertholdt, who can only watch in shock at how Reiner fell, until his own throat is sliced as Mikasa made both the warrior's fall.

Two traitors now on the floor, be easy to go for Bertholdt, but he is too occupied with his throat, the real threat would be Reiner, turning herself to the man still on the floor, she pinner her foot on his throat holding the blade above his chest.

'I'm sorry Alan' fighting back the tears, "Eren get out of here!" Mikasa cried out, until a force hit her side, as she flew off the side.

'Has Bertholdt healed so quickly?' Mikasa can only think until a voice sent chills down her throat as she saw a green cloak flew off the side of the wall.

"BERTHOLDT! REINER!" a cry came so loud full of anger and determination.

Eren can watch in horror as Alan flung his cloak away, as he unsheathed his knife from his leg, slicing his own hand, his Dark blue's looking back at his Emeralds, as Reiner stood up beside him and Bertholdt crouched. As electricity formed around them

A Thunderous crack and a pillar of yellow lightning illuminated the wall where the three stood, the combined winds shook the foundations, sweeping everyone off their feet.

Mikasa watched as the Colossal titan half formed on the wall as it roared in fury, but two other titans rose behind, both plated in armour.

The Armoured titan, and the Titan that reached, towering above, her heart broke, her mind unable to register what happened and why.

The Armoured titan grabbing Eren before he could fall.

The stretcher Ymir is on flew as the Immortal titan roared, the colossal titan reaching and grabbing Ymir as the steam pushed people away, grabbing onto her.

"YMIR!" Christa cried out as, Ymir's unconscious form gets carried away.

Another growl originated from the Immortal titan, the Armoured titan nodding to its command leapt to the titan side of the wall, freefalling down, but using it's armoured hand to lessen it's speed.

As this was happening Eren, held back tears as memories flew past his mind.

_Reiner, Bertholdt and Alan, helping him and his friends, how they were to do their duty as soldiers._

_Reiner's brotherly attitude as he helped everyone with their skills, honing them, looking out for them._

_Bertholdt, helping them understand, being friendly, showing kindness even when they were weak._

_He remembered the night when they were together and how both and Alan and Reiner promised to each other to get them home._

_Alan, his cheery grin, Eren thought of him as an extended member of the family, he even loved and cared for Mikasa._

_Mikasa, that Bastard betrayed her, that bastard now hurt her to her very core._

Opening his eyes full of rage as Eren focused on the pain the three now give at their treachery.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!" Eren screamed before biting deeply down as yellow lightning formed, Eren transforming, his titan formed roaring in pure fury as he swung its fist into the Armoured titan.

Mikasa, landing on the hard-grassy ground, from the impact of the wind and the empty feeling filling her heart, watching Eren now fighting the armoured titan.

Her limbs refusing to move as her heart gave in, emotions pouring as her tears forcing through.

Was it all a lie? Was he all a lie?

Her heart bleeding intensely every time she thought of him, hearing his roars, as both the immortal titan and the colossal titan do battle above.

Hearing a thud next to her an elder scout landing next to her, his blonde scruffy hair and beard showing he's Section commander Frey, his glare intensified when he saw her form, looking back up the wall and back down to her.

The poor girl is in no shape to fight, it is like her will and strength have been sapped right of her. Frey pitied her, how she unknowingly loved a traitor, but then again, the kid fooled them all, until now.

"Stay here and don't do anything" Frey commanded as the titans fought in the distance.

"But I need to help Eren" Mikasa pleaded, as she tried to stand up but her strength failing her.

"Stand down Ackerman, you're in no shape after the mental smack that's been handed to you" looking to the armoured titan "Besides our blades won't work against their hide"

"How did you know?" Mikasa asked.

"We lost a few soldiers to the bastard up there, that titan is keener in protecting the colossal titan, those that got passed it, the colossal shoots out steam that's too hot to handle"

"Should it have burned the titan" Mikasa wanted to say Alan, but her heart refused to compare to the man she loved to that monster.

"Seems like they are immune to it" Frey gritting his teeth before chuckling "It's like he planned for something like this"

No, he did not at all, then again, ever since Annie, Alan was not himself at all, always lost in his thoughts.

What if what you see now is his real self? Did he plan on helping Annie escape? dark thoughts pierced her thoughts, shaking her head at the dark thought. Not wanting to believe it still.

Erne roared as he grabbed Reiner around the neck, the armour cracking.

"The Armour cracked, once we have an opening, we save Yeager" Frey commented "Let us get into a better position, I can count on you for this one moment" Frey asked, needing Mikasa's confirmation.

Looking to Eren, he is the only one that matters at this moment, if she could not protect herself, she will die trying to protect Eren.

Nodding, taking section commander Frey's hand as he heaved her up and they jogged around the fight.

Eren now seem to grapple Reiner onto the floor, a move both Alan and Annie shown him, Mikasa recognise it instantly.

A roar from the armoured titan echoed in the battle, Eren crushing more breaking the armour. A sickening crumbling as Frey looked up, seeing the colossal titan falling, the immortal soon following from above.

Frey instantly shoved Mikasa away as the colossal crashed down on top of Eren and Reiner, as the titan that reached, landing nearby as submerged into the thick steam that protects them only to quickly emerge darting into the distance away from the wall into titan territory.

Mikasa can only watch as the Immortal titan flee, with Eren as its prize.

Her Heart shattered.


	32. Eyes of a Traitor

**Eyes of a Traitor**

_Duty Chains us._

_Our Demons Haunts us._

The sun still high in the sky as the titan ran, clinging to its chest, two warriors with their prize strapped to their backs.

The titan ran with pace, avoiding pure titans alike, making ground far away from wall rose, their destination will be Wall Maria, after that.

Home.

"Alan, we must rest" Reiner called out "Head to the giant tree's, if you can find it".

The battle have taken their toll, the distance to wall Maria is long, and in between them are pure titans, it is true without rest, their titan form would give in and their bodies exhausted, for Reiner's and Bertholdt's case, they will not be able to transform at all.

Alan's titan, some would say unique, his curse and his mothers heritage, he would not tire so easily in titan form, even transform more than usual, yet it has been five years since he transformed into his titan, yet it felt natural after so long, he did not miss the feeling.

Alan felt caged within his titan, no freedom, yet it is the price for extra power, his duty as a warrior, his promise kept him going.

Reaching the giant tree's, luckily Alan kept his sense sharp to avoid titans, noon is approaching. Climbing the tree, allowing Reiner and Bertholdt to drop off the unconscious bodies of Ymir and Eren, their limbs bitten off, for good measure. Before using his body as a bridge as the two crosses to the other branch, saving what little gas they have, stolen from the fight with the scouts on the wall.

Opening his own nape Alan, climbed out, jumping to the branch where his friend and brother stood, his titan free falling as it crumples into steam on the forest floor.

"That was intense" Reiner breaking the silence "Thank you Bertholdt for getting me out of that jam"

"Only because you signalled me to do so Reiner, otherwise I still be on that wall" Bertholdt reminded him on what happened.

Alan narrowed his eyes, causing Bertholdt to become nervous, Reiner looking not too impressed.

"You have start taking the initiative in battles Bertholdt, me and Reiner won't always be there" Alan chastise, he understood Bertholdt's titan have its limitations but in a fight he have to look for his own, like that time in training… no, he can't think back on that now.

"Agreed, Alan was giving the orders through all that, but it is expected from our leader" Reiner nodding in agreement before stopping "Alan, I am sorry for what has happened"

Silence and atmosphere became tense as the three knew why Reiner was apologising.

"No, Reiner, you were right" Alan stopped his brother from speaking more "Our duty as a Warrior must come first, it was a mistake to begin with"

Reiner saddened at his brothers pain, he would prefer that he wasn't part of that but yet, pride swell within him, that his brother, in the end when it came to it, chose his brother over anyone else, saving his life.

Yet a sense of sorrow crept into the warrior's hearts as their eyes turned to the stirring Ymir, who wakened up from her stupor, opening her eyes, blinking at the state she is in.

"Huh, this is new" Ymir murmured seeing her arms and lower legs steaming, feeling eyes watching her, she saw the three watching her.

It is amusing how Reiner and Bertholdt, seem agitated, is it because of her waking up, her gaze now turning to the biggest shock of her life. Alan is just watching her, his eyes narrowed, burning with anger, has Ymir done something wrong? No, it is due to the fact she's holding onto a titan power.

"Don't move, don't talk" Alan commanded.

"What if I do" Ymir testing the waters, feeling nervous as Alan's gaze hardened.

"I will eat you" Alan spat through gritted teeth, startling both Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Hey, Alan that is not out mission" Reiner interjected "We have to bring them back home"

Alan whirled his head, anger piercing his features "If they try and escape, I will eat them Reiner, I rather, do that and not lose him again after what he did"

Him? Ymir thought, a memory flashed as a boy pushing a blonde boy out the way, his face screaming for them to run as he was….

Ymir's eyes widened 'oh' these three were the ones outside the walls, like her.

Silence entered the forest again, Reiner looked as if he wants to smack Alan, yet did not, it is true. Marcel sacrificed his life to save his own.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, if that would get you guys to shut up" Ymir called out, Reiner turning her attention to Ymir, a small bit of relief swept over him as Alan just huffed and leaned against the tree, resting his own body and mind.

"Good, I explain more when Eren wakes up" Reiner spoke ignoring Alan's glare, Reiner taking note, good or bad, they may need to know.

"Alan, I'm sorry" Reiner said again, looking to the silent form looking out to the horizon.

"Me too" Alan can only say, before leaving himself to his thoughts, something the others did as well. Bertholdt handing over the diary, to which Alan looking at it with ill contempt.

"Keep it Bertholdt, too many memories in that thing" Alan spat, too many memories buried in that book, why he kept it, to ease his sanity more like, his little escape. What good did it do him as not just his written thoughts of being a warrior but also as a soldier written in there as well, and the pictures he drawn, he rather not look at them again.

"Take it Alan" Bertholdt spoke firmly, causing the guy to raise his eyebrow "We all made mistakes, it's best that you keep it to remind that we are not all invincible"

Alan looked at the diary once again, before sighing "The one time you have a backbone it just to remind myself" joking at the moment, Bertholdt smiled a little, seeing that Alan is not completely lost.

Another stir came from their unwilling prisoners, noting Eren, the one person Alan does not want waking up, deciding to keep watch as he returned to his gaze to the fields afar.

Groaning is heard as Eren, Ymir casually watching him, as if relaxing on the large branch they were forced to be on.

"Ymir, what happened" Eren questioned, upon realising what happened, the colossal titan falling on top of him, shooting his gaze above to see the damn traitors.

"Welcome back" Reiner spoke, as he sat there watching them.

Eren squirmed as steam was released even more, seeing his arms missing, his eyes widened.

"What the hell? My Arms?" Eren exclaimed, trying to figure out the situation they are in.

"Eren, calm it" Ymir spoke "you're not the only one having a really shit day" waving her missing limbs where her foot used to be.

"What the hell did they do to me?" Eren questioned.

Reiner looked to Alan for a moment, to which the latter shrugged before returning his attention to Eren.

"Sorry, Alan got carried away, seeing we was in a hurry back there" Reiner casually spoke, noting Eren now looking to them "Apparently he bit your nape without thinking about your arms"

A grunt of amusement sounded from the offender, to which Reiner shook his head, in reality Alan did it on purpose for the sole reason of preventing Eren from transforming if he were to wake up.

Eren, glare intensified as his eyes rested on Alan, Reiner and Bertholdt carefully watching his every move. Until Eren moved his stump to his mouth preparing to bite down.

Bertholdt jolted up, as Reiner was also prepared to go in, Alan just casually look out, not too concern with the hot head.

"Eren, don't do it!" Bertholdt called out.

Thankfully, Ymir swatted his stump out the way "Easy hot head, look where we are"

Taking in the view, seeing titans forming around the base of the tree, as it tried to claw up, attempting pitifully to claim their dinner.

"We are in the titan forest within wall maria" Ymir continued her eyes now drifted to the trio "Even if you were to transform, I doubt you would get away from those lumps down there"

"Down there is a titan that could be an abnormal" pointing to the titan casually relaxing on the ground, yet watching them intently "looks to be relaxing there, but it never kept its eyes off us, the small ones over there, another pain in the ass"

Ymir also pointed out to the titan hiding behind the tree, joking it is a shy type as it watches them as a stalker to a crush.

"Then there's these chumps" now nodding to the warriors on the other branch right in front of them "these dirty bastards had the foresight to gear up, Reiner taking yours, Bertholdt from some poor sap that got near enough" eyeing Alan as he sat there looking out still "I don't know how he got his"

Another amused grunt, Ymir noted that even though he is not watching them, he is listening, waiting for something to come.

"So listen up, we are right into titan territory, if your transform, you be having those bastards down there, they can either zip around above you or transform, either way on a good day it be tricky to get out of, so it's no use in being a dumb ass" Ymir concluded, now fixating her eyes on the leader, his threat obvious, he would eat them and that's is not what she be planning on happening with or without Reiner's interference.

"She's right" Reiner spoke "Besides, you can't turn into titans right now, anyway, so don't count on that ability coming to the rescue"

Eren listened as Reiner spoke on why "So far your ability is more preoccupied on healing" his head turning to Alan "Only one person I know, have the strength to go titan on his worse day"

"You think I believe a liar, nice try" Eren seethed, not believing a word.

"Hey dumb ass, at the moment we haven't got a clue on the in's and out on what we can do, they on the other hand do, which reminds me" Ymir now glancing to Reiner "you say you talk when Eren wakes up, so what's your end game here?"

Reiner looked to Alan, as their gaze met, Alan just shrugged, not really caring.

"We be taking you guys to our home town, I realize you guys wouldn't cooperate, so we be waiting here till nightfall, or we could beat the shit out of each other right now" Reiner calmly spoke "I wouldn't recommend it, those guys down there are hungry and they won't care or discriminate who they eat, that I doubt our leader would let you get away anyways"

"Huh, why can't you guys go titan now, or are you all out of fumes to burn" Ymir cheekily bite as Reiner narrowed his eyes, another amused grunt from Alan.

"Why don't you guys use your imagination" Reiner sarcastically spoke, not amused that Ymir saw through them, well except for Alan, he could transform right now, but he be unable to protect them all during the day if Eren were to go ape shit and turn into his titan.

Moments passed, as Bertholdt sat next to Alan, thinking on the events that happened, until a murmur started to resonate from Reiner.

"Man, ever since the titans showed up yesterday morning, all we did was work our asses off, nothing to eat or drink, not even sleep" Reiner spoke to himself, not realising the words coming out of his mouth "Fortunately the wall haven't been breached" pinching the bridge of his nose "I think we deserve a break for once, we should get promoted later"

Alan holding his knife in his hands, listening to him talk "Reiner" causing eyes to go on him, seeing this the first words he said since Eren woke up.

"What? We have done plenty enough to deserve it, I think we've performed outstandingly considered all we've been through, hell Mikasa would be relieved to see you and Eren again" Reiner spoke,

Alan halted his gaze, pain shot through him, that is the only person he did not want to hear at this very moment, ignoring his mumbles of duty as soldiers, and saying how they all deserved it.

"Reiner, what the hell are you talking about?" Ymir asked

Alan now listened to the vents that happened at Utgard castle, with the titan that bit him and Christa, hearing him getting happy with the thought of her, was soothing, Alan was now thinking of Mikasa, as his thoughts drift to her, yet his blood screeched at the same time Eren yelled.

"What the hell are you playing at you bastard?" Eren shaking as he listened to Reiner, Reiner acting innocent in asking what is wrong.

"This is not normal" Ymir spoke "This is not the first time is it Bertholdt? Alan?"

Alan kept his silence as Bertholdt looked to him, noting that Alan is also not right as the mention of Mikasa,

"Reiner, we are not soldiers… me, you and Alan are Warriors" Alan spoke softly, before turning to the sun setting.

Something in Reiner snapped at the realisation, as he crumbled, sobbing into his hand, Alan can only listen.

"What the fuck are you playing at? Acting all innocent" Eren gritted, "What the fuck went through your mind when I told you about my mother? Huh Reiner? Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt could only stare at his feet "When you told us, I felt only pity for what happened"

"Pity? You fuckers" Eren gritted "What about you Alan? What did you think, what was going through your mind when you knew and fucking my SISTER" roaring the last word with venom, Alan remained still, his back still turned and silent.

"Answer me dammit!" Eren roared once more "What was you thinking when she gave her heart to you? What was you thinking when I said you are like family to us?"

Alan snapped as he stood up eyes glaring onto Eren, his own voice biting back "It was a Mistake!"

Halting Eren own momentum as his surprise evident, registering Alan's lashing out.

"It was a mistake, it should never have happened, I will not apologise for what I did, it happened" Alan bit "I wasn't strong enough to resist, yet it happened" Alan falling onto his knees, as memories fo her flashing before his eyes.

"What happened to the kid?" hearing Eren asked "the boy that I saw the day the wall fell?"

Alan looking up, as his eyes looked to the diary in his hand, as the memory took hold.

**_Shinganshia_**

_"__Break the wall Bertholdt" Alan commanded, as Reiner covered and protected Alan and an unconscious Annie from the titans, a flash of yellow as the colossal titan emerged, its leg swung back, kicking and breaching the wall._

_Suddenly the titan disappeared into steam as Bertholdt stood from the exhaustion of his transformation, a blonde smiling titan walked over._

_"__Reiner quickly get to Bertholdt quickly!" Alan ordered once more, Bertholdt would be eaten before they can start their mission, but fortune seem to go their end as the titan just looked at Bertholdt and walked past him, ignoring him._

_Reiner snatching him up as Alan, clung onto Annie and Bertholdt, using his strength to keep them steady and stay on Reiner as the armoured titan climbed to the top of the wall, the hand placed down as Alan and Bertholdt climbed down, placing Annie's body down, her breathing steady, Bertholdt kneeled by her side._

_"__Stay with her Bertholdt" Alan spoke "You two will be safe here"_

_"__Wait Alan what are you going to do?" Bertholdt asked, unsure Alan's plan._

_Alan looked to Reiner's titan form as it watched him, waiting for the next step of the plan._

_Alan walked over to the edge looking out into the burning city, his mind running through the motion, as he planned, the view was something to look at, if it wasn't for the titans flowing in and eating people, the king should be retaliating by now, yet why?_

_"__I'm going in, Reiner you follow with me" Alan turned round, halting Bertholdt from speaking "Let us cause more chaos, hopefully the King of the walls will show himself, if he didn't want the devils to die"_

_"__What if he doesn't?" a question Alan was prepared for._

_"__Simple, infiltrate, once we are in, we need an alibi, the more believable and less witnesses the better" Alan answered._

_"__Alan this is the island of the devils, not another mission you do back on the mainland" Bertholdt asserted "This be no easy mission"_

_Alan, looked back to the city "I made a promise Bertholdt, a promise, we will finish this mission, we will return home" Alan declared the holding onto a chain with dog tags on "I owe Marcel to see it through" the thought of Marcel sacrificing himself to save Reiner when he couldn't, the grief was temporary as they cried as Alan had them all into a hug, as he declare his promise._

_"__No time to waste" Alan smiled before leaping off the wall, pulling out his knife, slicing his hand, a flash of yellow lighting formed as his titan free fall to the ground, crushing a pure titan, a pity, another distraction lost, hearing Reiner landing by him as he crushed a titan going for Alan._

_Alan paid no attention as he gazed amidst the chaos, grunting to Reiner to follow, charging through, until seeing the smiling titan clawing its hand into the building chomping down onto a woman, the less devils the better he thought._

_More screaming and the smell of blood scattered the ground, Alan saw the gate far ahead, yet three titans crowded into one spot, interesting, he has not seen titans do that before. Alan picked up his pace as he charged down the three titans, throwing them far away._

_To Alan's amusement it was a small ragged brown haired boy, remarkable, the small boy, put a bit of meat on him, he would look very similar to himself, Alan contemplated as his mind planned through, the other kid screamed for the kid to run, he saw the other kid, maybe this kid is more useful than he thought._

_A grunt nearby as Reiner asked what he is doing, Alan turned his head to the right, he simply nod, Reiner taking this as the moment to charge the gate at the far side, hopefully the kid along with a young girl on a man's back, escaped._

_Turning his attention to the boy, the state of fright evident as Alan leaned down, extending his hand, grabbing hold of the boy, as grabbed firm but not to tightly, he needs some form of information after all._

_"__Please! Don't kill me" the boy squealed "I don't want to die"_

_Alan paused as he watched in amusement as the boy broke free, what took his notice is what is in his hand, a brown leather book, a diary perhaps? Alan took delight as his hand tightened, the boy squealing from the pain, the agony obvious._

_Until blood spurted through the gaps in his hands as the brittle body crushed within his grasp, the boy letting out his last breath as Alan released the body, the diary still in his hand, landing hard onto the Stoney ground, rubble scattered across as the fire erupted nearby._

_Alan opened up his nape as he quickly jumped out of his titan, the markings of his titan form on his face, as he dropped down the now dead crumpled body, seeing the diary in an instant, picking up, the leather rough on his fingers, amazing the devils can create such craftsmanship. Placing it into his hoodie that was given on the mission._

_The smell of the child's blood filled his nostrils, as Alan can hear the screams around of those unable to escape, the thunderous crash of the other wall resounded into the area, Reiner fulfilling his part._

_Alan stood still, not amused that the King of the walls did not show up, sighing as he looked on to the dead corpse, Alan pulling out his knife yet again cutting it deep as he turned, heading back to the walls where Bertholdt and Annie waited, this is the best opportunity to infiltrate into the chaos they created._

Alan blinked as the memory ended as Eren watched and waited, his intense glare still on him. Alan felt the diary somehow already in his hands. Looking down as the guilt emerged at the memory, he was not a soldier, but a warrior who used an innocent child as a means.

Alan's haunted expression as he looked at the leather diary, still in good condition, why did he keep good care of it? Was it his memories that sits in these pages, or was it the child and the soldier?

Alan clenched his teeth as he thought against the tears, why did he kill the child? His mind retreating away from the guilt, his first kill on the islands of Devils. Yet he killed more, his next two kills was in Trost.

**_Trost_**

_The titans roaming about, as Alan chased down the titans heading to the rear, where Mikasa dwelt, the less she deals with the better, until a someone crashed into him, catching Alan's arm as blood spurt out._

_The pain entered his mind as he crashed onto the floor, the sound of another grunted. Being caught off guard his arm start to heal as steam rose._

_"__Hey man are you ok?" a voice called out as Alan looked to the man who colliding into him._

_Marcus stood there panting, as if he were being chased._

_"__Watch where you going Marcus, could have gotten us killed" Alan gritted as he looked at the man._

_"__Hey, I got separated from Dorian and some girl until…. Wait" Marcus's eyes gazed down to his arm "Why is your arm, filling up with steam?"_

_Alan froze, cursing his lack of self-control as he looked to the guy "Your eyes are just dazed from the crash" Alan brushing off his accusations._

_"__Nah, I am not stupid, your arm is steaming like a fucking titan do when they are cut up" Marcus spoke, the guy is too smart for his own good, Alan mused, this may be problematic._

_"__I have natural healing" Alan sarcastically said, turning his attention to Marcus as the guy seem to not understand the situation, he is in._

_"__Fuck that, I knew I got you in that mountain pass when the boulder hit you" Marcus spat, Alan halted his steps, tilting his head in question "Yeah, it was me, if it wasn't for that bastard of your brother and that bitch saving your life, it would have been a good accident"_

_Alan gritted his teeth as he tried to control his anger, so this was the guy that nearly killed Mikasa._

_"__Why?" Alan asked darkly "Why did you try and kill Mikasa?"_

_"__Bitch please, the money that I would have gotten would have been worth it, Garrus father is stupidly rich, besides you was supposed to be alone when the rockslide split you guys up" Marcus boasted "Now this seem a good moment to create another accident"_

_Garrus, so he was behind that incident, he will pay. Alan starting to chuckle, until bellowing into a full-blown laugh._

_"__Oh, this is just perfect" Alan mused "I finally found someone that is worth killing" his eyes glistened with madness._

_"__Wait what?" Marcus paled_

_"__Oh, I thought it was a mistake breaking down the wall, I thought these people aren't devils, how stupid I was" Alan chuckled until stopping, his eyes turned to rage as all amusement is gone._

_"__Now I actually found a devil" Alan's voice grown dark as he stepped forward, drawing his blade, Marcus, paled upon the realisation that Alan is responsible for the fall of wall Maria._

_"__Wait, I was only..." Marcus begged until his head was decapitated in one stroke, his head rolling on the floor, his body collapsed to the ground._

_Alan watched the head roll across the floor, his face stoic but his eyes satisfied, one less to deal with in the future. The titans can devour the body to hide the kill._

_Shortly inside the headquarters in Trost, after hearing Bruno's and Garrus's anguish, Alan looked at them in disgust, their friends are devil's no more or less, aware that Annie was watching him intently._

_Heading out to the basement. "Alan a word" Annie spoke, seeing Mikasa and Bertholdt nearby "Privately", Alan turning to Mikasa, gave her a smile and nodded for her to go on without him, before looking to Reiner and Bertholdt to keep an eye out for any eaves droppers._

_Alone in the room Alan turned to Annie, noticing her expression to be hard and yet anxious, this is something Alan rarely see's of Annie._

_"__You have my attention" Alan asked softly, yet setting off an aura as a warrior, which Annie took note._

_"__Can I ask your end game? I know you gave the order to Bertholdt to break down the wall, that's risky, what if he got caught?" Annie asked, needing the answer._

_"__I made sure Bertholdt didn't get seen, I gave him the signal on the wall to transform, and I made sure Eren was too preoccupied with the steam that Bert got away past me as I distracted Eren" Alan simply answered, Annie posture relaxing, girl was worried for all of them._

_"__And the end game?" Annie asked again, still wanting the whole plan as Alan only told them that he is going to hit the wall. Alan chuckled of course Annie wants to be in the know, reminds him a bit of himself in that regard._

_"__Hopefully now we are closer to the king of the walls, he might show himself, if not you guys join the Military police and get closer, plus less soldiers to worry about" Alan answered yet again._

_Annie raised her eye "The why are you joining the scouts? We could use you if the king shows himself"_

_"__I have faith in you, Bertholdt and Reiner, besides the scouts are skilled titan killers" Alan mused "Plus they have the humanities strongest soldier, he could be an Ackerman… I plan to kill him before he goes against you guys" Alan is confident in his plan that is for sure._

_Annie walked to him and brought him into a hug "Don't get killed alright"_

_"__I don't plan to, I promise I bring you guys home, you will see your father again" Alan said firmly, to that Annie smiled, turning to see Bertholdt and Reiner standing there as well, smiling at theirs leader's determination._

_"__Let's get going, before we be missed" Alan mused exiting the room with Annie in tow._

**_Trost counterattack_**

_"__Hey Alan, Bertholdt and Reiner are just standing there" Marco spoke, his eyes fixated on the two standing on the building watching the Eren's titan form carrying the boulder near the hole, closer in halting the titan's invasion._

_"__Let's get their asse's into gear" Alan joked as they flew to the building behind, Alan freezing on the spot when he overheard them._

_"__They are going to plug the hole you created" Reiner spoke._

_"__All this for nothing" Bertholdt murmured._

_"__Not exactly for nothing, Eren is the only lead we have since he can turn into a titan, if it gets too rough, I may need to turn into my titan to get him out of the jam" Reiner countered unaware that Alan and Marco._

_"__If Alan agrees to it" Bertholdt again spoke._

_"__He would have too; Alan wouldn't want this opportunity to pass by" Reiner spoke again._

_Alan is livid, these two idiots talking about this in the open, and dropping his name in it, sensing Marcus gaze fixing on him, Alan can only watch his brother and friend continue talking._

_"__Is this a joke? Your titan? You creating the hole? Alan agreeing to this?" Marco blurted out, startling the two as they turned round in shock, but quickly turn to fear seeing Alan's dark expression aiming towards them._

_Sweating at the sight "Yeah we are just joking" Reiner weakly replied, nervous as Alan's dark blues narrowed dangerously._

_"__We mean nothing by it" Bertholdt agreed, trying to keep up the façade, growing more nervous with Alan watching them intently, remaining silent._

_"__I get you guys are stressed, but this is something we can't joke about" Marco exclaimed "You guys can joke all you want, I'm going to help" heading off towards the battle._

_Alan calmly walked to Reiner and Bertholdt his face stoic but his glare intensified watching Marco flee. The tow trembled as he got near them._

_"__Fix this now" Alan growled, looking to the two, Reiner flew off after Marco with Bertholdt following as Alan watched before setting off to follow that they did as they are told._

_Reiner crashing into Marco, pinning him to the ground "Sorry Marco, you're always too sharp for your own good" as Marco yelled in confusion and seeing Bertholdt landing nearby keeping lookout._

_Reiner grunted as he kept Marco pinned, seeing Alan landing on the roof above them as he knelt, watching and waiting._

_"__Alan! Help, Reiner gone crazy" Marco pleaded, to his dismay Alan just watched silently, as if contemplating on something until another thud caught his attention._

_Alan saw Annie in shock at the sight the three have Marco at their mercy. "What the fuck is going on?" Annie questioned, looking distressed at the situation._

_"__He heard me and Bertholdt talked" Reiner explained their situation. Annie looked up to Alan, who's eyes wondered to Annie for a brief moment and back to Marco as he was listening to Marco's pleas until seeing his shock seeing Annie is one of them._

_"__You got to be shitting me" Annie squirmed sensing Alan's calmness as a warning._

_"__Guys, we got a titan incoming" Bertholdt shout out in warning as Alan looked up to see a titan inbound._

_"__Best make this quick Reiner" Alan chimed in, still patiently waiting._

_Reiner grunted lifting Marco up a showing his ODM gear infront of Annie "Remove his gear, quickly" demanding that Annie be the one to do it, Alan jerked his head to Reiner, narrowing his eyes, this is not Annie's mess._

_"__No way" Annie chastising Reiner "This is your mess; you get yourselves out of it"_

_"__It's coming!" Bertholdt shouted again, getting frightened with the titan closing in._

_"__Please, let's talk about this" Marco pleaded as Reiner tightened his grip causing him to yell in pain._

_"__Come on Annie! You saved Connie's life earlier, do you have sympathy to these devils. You're a Warrior, don't you want to see your father again!" Reiner harshly spoke, trying to push Annie over the brink._

_Alan gazed to the titan getting closer and seeing Annie's hesitation, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Alan deciding not to have Annie's hands be dirtied in blood this day. The conflict in him to do what must be done, his promise, his brother, an unnecessary casualty needing to be made due to the mistakes of others and his own._

_"__Too SLOW!" Alan growled jumping down in front of Annie as he detached Marco's ODM as he flung it into the building window next to him._

_"__Wait! No Alan! Please don't" Marco screamed, feeling Reiner letting him go, as Marco tried to steady himself up just to see Alan looking down on him._

_Alan swiftly stomped onto Marco's left leg, bending it backwards, a sickening crunch as the bone is broken, Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner, watch in horror as Alan broke Marco's leg and his face unreadable as he retreated away from his screaming form expecting them to follow._

_Even with the antagonizing pain Marco still reached out to them as they watch "We haven't even talked" was his last words as the titan picked him up and proceed to devour him in half, Marco still screaming and resisting the inevitable._

_Alan can only close his eyes as the screams turn into gurgling of blood spewing out of the mouth as the sickening crunch of the titan's jaw against bone._

_"__Hey" He can hear Reiner "Why is Marco being eaten?" his voice trembling as Alan knew that Reiner retreated into his soldier personality. Hearing Reiner now raging as he moved to take out the titan that ate Marco._

_"__Alan?" Bertholdt, terrified voice questioned, causing Alan to open, to look into an equally terrified Bertholdt "Why did you break Marco's leg?"_

_Alan blinked; did he do that? The memory now apparent after some thought as Annie and Bertholdt watched anxiously for his reason._

_"__Why?" Alan repeated the question "So I know for sure he wouldn't escape"_

_"__But Why?" Annie now asked._

_Alan watched Reiner slicing the nape in rage as he watched calmly._

_"__I made a promise to bring you guys home" Alan spoke, his thoughts lost before his face growing determined "I aim to do what is necessary to make sure we will go home together"_

Alan casually stroke the leather diary in his hands, his eyes still on Eren, his thoughts lost.

"Because I did what was necessary" playing back the reason why he did what he did.

"Necessary?" Eren scoffed "So it was necessary to fuck my sister, necessary to betray us, necessary to be an…"

"Shut up" Reiner growled, no longer allowing Eren to spew words towards Alan.

Eren not having none of it "You're not soldiers, not even warriors… Your murderers"

"You think we do not know that?" Reiner lashing out, having enough of Eren's mouth before "We are half ass pieces of shit".

Alan watched Reiner breaking down, his glare now returned to Eren.

Ymir watched the whole thing play out, now seeing Bertholdt's expression turn to fear, following his gaze seeing Alan's own face no longer stoic, but growing dark and the atmosphere, getting darker the longer Eren opens his mouth, Ymir felt fear that Alan would do those actions that are necessary.

"Eren" Ymir spoke nudging Eren out of his rage "Best to shut up for the time being"

Warning Eren once more, as she stared at the dark face that belongs to Alan, his eyes glowering and no longer keeping his emotions hidden and controlled.

Eren, noting this gave Alan his own glare, neither backing down. Eren will be quiet for now.

Alan glare lessened returning his gaze to the sun then to the horizon, thinking of her, the regret now fading as his mind focused on the promise he made, casting aside the soldier, becoming the warrior he is, to fulfil his duty to the bitter end.

**A/N: Well, it was hard not to reveal one of the big moments of my story, now that Alan is revealed to be a warrior, I decided to put in some crucial part in memory in previous chapters, many hints were laid and I had to think how to divert your attention from it. More to come my fellow readers, enjoy the story so far :)**

**Myzor: A big twist, I notice how you focused on the relationship between the main OC and Mikasa, I wonder how it plays out in future chapters, thank you for reviewing and reading the story, more twists and drama ahead :)**

**McBastable: You are correct, only those that read into the hints displayed in all the chapters, from chapter one till 31 would have some feeling that this would happen, more plots to come. Thank you for the review and continuing this story we are journeying together. :)**


	33. Steady We Ride

**Steady We Ride**

"What the fuck just happened?" Garrus seethed, unable to comprehend what he saw, Reiner, Bertholdt, even fucking Alan.

They can turn into titans, worse of all that bastard titan from the expedition that killed many comrades without remorse have been sitting and sleeping right next to them.

The question came with no reply, rhetorical in a sense for everyone present did not expect Alan to be one of them.

Hange stood there, thinking back into her memories of how they missed this important detail, a sense of dread and lack of morale loomed over the survivors on the wall, those that assaulted too close to the immortal titan as she heard correctly from Armin, have been killed outright, leaving no survivors, only Hange and a few that went straight for the colossal titan have been saved through the steam it emitted, if it didn't then it be a simple swat from the titan playing guard duty.

But still what is done is no longer their priority, retrieving Eren is now their priority.

"Get the elevator built for the other side of the wall" Hange demanded, the quicker they build it up the quicker they can give chase.

"Hange" Frey calling out "We going to need time, the rest of the MP's and garrison soldiers will come"

Looking to the sun, as it hit nearly noon, something hit Hange as a feeling came across her, an epiphany "We need to get down there before nightfall"

"Your mad?" Frey turning his head, disbelief on his face shown as the two section commanders stared each other down "Commander Erwin is coming to this location as we speak, pull it up with him" Frey spoke as he turned his attention to the soldiers, giving orders, he will help Hange maker her elevator but he will withhold moving out in titan territory unless the Commander say so.

Meanwhile as the section commander's squabble over the right course of action, Armin observed the reactions of everyone of his comrades and friends as they change into gear.

Garrus, as his self-cursed and raged over traitors, giving the suppose comrades every name under the sun, which was quite colourful in a way, even snagging his fingers in his belt as he fastened around his waist.

Izzy have tears streaking down the cheeks, more like in shock with the events.

Christa now know as Historia, have a sullen look, her eyes gaunt as her light blue's kept casting its direction to the titan side of the wall, evident that Ymir is on her mind.

Jean, Connie are coming over their shock and disbelief. Questions that could not be answered, were they traitors to begin with, did they pretend to be friends to begin with, the question that kept creeping in.

Why?

Bruno had a calm, but deathly demeanour, as his yellow eyes gaze pierced the blades as he check the detail, his finger skimming the edge, satisfied with he sharpness, something in Armin tells him that Bruno may have come up with conclusions that made sense, as pieces of the puzzle now shown the full picture.

"Bruno are you ok?" Sasha asked, disturbed how the man remained deathly calm.

"It all comes into place now" Bruno calmly whispered, as the wheels in the brain kept turning, the pieces now smoothly fitting in.

"Marcus, I think I know how he died" chills sending down Sasha's spine, even Armin's as he listened.

Bruno always appeared calm in stressful times, has a temper that he kept in check, it developed after Trost, in training he was jovial and experiencing life in his own terms, Garrus, Dorian, Marcus was his best childhood friends, always together, for them to die needlessly, one committed suicide, one found dead with his head cleanly sliced off, it would change a man's perspective.

"What has happened have to do with Marcus" Garrus bite, not too keen with their dead friend being mentioned out of the blue.

"Think about it" the voice calm and deadly as Bruno gazed drifted to Garrus "Who would have the strength to clean a head off, designed for titans only? Who would have a reason to do so?"

Garrus thought as mixed emotions washed over, confusion, anger, back to confusion "Why?"

A question that was easily answered.

"It was because Marcus, caught him out in one point in Trost" silent pause came through the group as the thought of him would kill their own. "To keep their secret he killed him, expecting the titans to hide the evidence"

Armin gasped at the thought, it makes sense, back in Stohess, how Alan tried to convince Annie to come with, how he reacted to her refusal, his scrutinizing gaze to Reiner and Bertholdt for when they talk too much, how could he be so foolish to not see how obvious it was that he was the leader of them. Yet how could he have fooled them all, until looking to the figure standing at the edge of the wall, looking to the horizon.

Mikasa, stood and remained quiet for some time, hard as a statue she remained, her emotions volatile as she tried desperately to keep them in check, her heart raged, yet wept.

Mikasa have listened to the conversation, the mere mention of him, not by name, sent conflicted emotions within her. Why is she conflicted? He has Eren in his traitorous claws, he used her to get closer to them both, a perfect cover, the boy from Shinganshia, yet she knew that boy was already dead before they truly met replaced by his killer.

But yet a part of her, felt that what they shared was real, his feelings masked but laid bare at the same, some part wanted to believe that he didn't want to go through with what he did, but his actions spoke in different volumes, he didn't kill her when she had Reiner at her mercy, she was prepared to end him right then and there, yet he lunged her off the wall instead of ending her life.

Maybe there is something that lurks within him that did genuinely loved her.

Listening to the deeds he have committed, the murders, the betrayal, somehow, she knew that darkness dwelled within him, his other side that emerges from time to time, yet she refused to see it.

Now is not the time to think of him as Alan, he is a traitor now, Eren is all she have left, and she will get him back even if it would kill her to do so.

The sounds of horses galloping drawn the groups attention as Commander Erwin arrived with more soldiers, mixed of all three regiments.

"What is the situation here?" Erwin called out, as came from below with his ODM, scanning the scene, soldiers building an elevator, big enough for horses to be transported to the other side.

"Commander" Frey saluted "Eren have been captured by the spies within our ranks"

Erwin cocked his eyebrow as he looked to the group of the of the 104th, noting that four were not accounted for.

"Who captured who?" Erwin asked, curious, but have a sneaking suspicion that he could be right.

"Ymir was one of those titan shifters like Yeager, the saved the cadets, sadly mike's squad have been obliterated" Frey spoke the obvious first "Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Alan Braun were the ones responsible for breaching the walls, also Alan Braun is the second titan that have killed and attempted sabotage in the expedition"

Alan Braun, Erwin frowned at the name, but yet seem mildly impressed, that would explain his strength and determination from time to time, he had fooled them all.

Well played.

Due to the other's due revealing themselves, Erwin can conclude that the latter was forced to intervene, Annie Leonhart must have put a consequence in the man's judgment.

Nevertheless, Eren's rescue must be top priority, without him, they have no chance in taking back Wall Maria and the fight against the titans. Also, he would never know the truth behind it all.

"How long until the elevator is ready?" Frey looking in question, as Erwin observed Frey looking to Hange, who is supervising the construction.

"About an hour or two at most" Frey replied, Erwin fixating his gaze upon the sun.

"Have it done within the hour, the quicker the horses are on the other side the quicker we can catch up to the perpetrators before nightfall."

Frey Saluted, before nodding to Hange, apparently, they finally come into agreement, Frey only need to hear the commander's decision before fully backing Hange.

"I will not doubt you ever again" Frey muttered to Hange, to which she snickered.

"Even in my titan experiments?" As Hange cooed at the thought that Frey would be willing to believe her experiments have merits.

Frey frowned at the gesture "Don't push your luck" to which Hange chuckled before they turn their attention to the construction.

The sun hitting its peak, as Mikasa stood waiting still, hearing steps coming her way, seeing it to be Armin, returning the gaze back outwards.

"We will get him back" Armin affirmed, Mikasa glanced then back, unable to speak, as her thoughts are not of her own.

"I am worried Armin" Mikasa finally relenting "I am worried that I won't have the strength to do what must be done"

"You have friends Mikasa" Armin interjected as he stood by her side, also looking out. "We are with you through no matter what, we can be your strength"

But would their strength be enough?

A weary thought coming to mind, when it comes down to it, would they be able to kill those that they consider friends, even though they betrayed them.

Mikasa wished she had Eren's ferocious determination, he would not hesitate to kill those that threatens those close to him. Maybe perhaps she can kill Reiner and Bertholdt, but Alan? She wouldn't have the strength to do it, her heart still beats for him.

"You're thinking about him?" Armin inquired, slience loomed over, was she that obvious with her thoughts? Mikasa can only hum in agreement, no longer lying to herself.

"As I said we can be your strength if you couldn't do it" Armin again affirmed his stance on the matter. It is appreciated yet the problem for them is not how or try to do it, but can they actually do it.

There's a strength to Alan that Mikasa only barely scratched the surface with, he held back, again and again, which shows how much control he has over himself, if he were to lose it, the memory how he swiftly took five trainees in training with missing a beat.

Yet he's more cautious with an Ackerman, ever since he learned her last name, he was very wary, it's like he knew what she is, how he can break down her mental barriers, maybe he and her are one and the same, both bound to something, or someone.

"No, Armin" Mikasa spoke after thinking on him for so long "It will take an army to take him out, or a lot more with his armoured titan form"

Armin surprised with the comment, but nodded all the same "We have to take him when he's out of titan form"

Logical, Alan is all flesh and blood, without protection, but yet harm to the user will cause them to transform, they barely scratched the surface of the titan capabilities, then again Mikasa isn't too thrilled with Hange's experiments on Eren, which sent her blood boiling, yet the thought of Eren's enthusiasm and determination to understand the enemy, calms her for a short while.

"It is not that easy" Mikasa spoke once again, not so sure if they can "Armin, I have learned a lot when we were close"

Armin paused waiting for the answer as Mikasa's face furrowed and her eyes narrowed "He is always thinking of ways and being a step ahead"

"Perhaps we need to get ahead of his brain then" Armin retorted, Alan is smart, but everyone has a weakness, which irks himself, the guy is always a trap, a trap within a trap.

"Soldiers!" hearing a deep voice call out, all turning to Erwin.

"Saddle up, we must reach towards the titan forest before sundown!" Erwin commanded as the horses are being loaded up onto the elevator.

A unified cry as soldiers saddled up onto their horses, the cranking of the gears and strain of the thick rope holding the elevator steady, it was a slow descent, a rush of nervousness surrounded those of the Garrison and Military Police, they have never entered titan territory before.

Mikasa can feel the fear oozing out, the scouts are the ones that are calm and are more determined in this mission, more experienced.

Pathetic of those that never thought the enemy they have been trained for.

Mikasa blinked at the thought, how are they? They are willingly going into something they know would end their death, how is that pathetic? Her heart tug at the familiar feeling of someone that would share such a view. No, Eren is important now. Yet the feeling is still seeping into her soul, that man have influenced her more than she would admit to herself, but in this cruel world she would fight against it.

"Don't worry Eren, I'm coming for you" Mikasa whispered, her mind set in stone, yet her heart is yearning for someone else.

The silent thud as the elevator ended it's decent, Erwin looked to the sun, the descent was slow, they would have not long, they must press forward, with full speed if they were to reach the titan forest, something Hange and Frey both agreed upon that the most logical resting place away from titans.

"ADVANCED!" Erwin cried out as the soldiers behind him galloped at full speed "SPLIT INTO GROUPS, DRAW THE TITANS AWAY"

Erwin bellowed with full force; his features sharp as his gaze drawn to the direction of his desire "WE WILL NOT RETREAT!"

"WE WILL RECLAIM WHAT IS OURS FROM THE ENEMY!" Finishing off his order as the cries and roars of the soldiers echoed as they split, some scouts accompanying the others in case of titan's intervention.

The thunderous sounds of hooves pound the earth as they charge through the plains.

Just another expedition to those already experienced the horrors outside the walls, but yet Erwin have betted all of Humanity on the table to retrieve Eren away from the enemy, at any cost, the scouts knew if they lose Eren, they will lose all of Mankind to the titans, especially now since the enemy have the ability to bring them to their knees.

Alan shot his eyes open after his short rest, he glances to Reiner who happen to sit there watching Eren and Ymir.

"Reiner, you rested?" Alan asked, seeing Reiner turning towards him.

"I have why?" Reiner questioned.

"You be transforming first, Bertholdt would have Ymir, I take Eren" Alan ordered calmly.

Reiner nodded, as Bertholdt nod all the same.

"As hell I'm letting you take me, once I get my limbs back I will kill you all like the fucking murderers you are" Eren hissed, as Reiner and Bertholdt, looked at him nervously, disturbed with the venom Eren is giving out, Alan just narrowed his eyes.

Drawing the blade from the scabbard of his ODM "Perhaps I will need to remove the legs since you can stand" Alan spoke, his tone calm but his face as stone.

"Hey, Alan, we don't need to go that far" Reiner held his hand out towards his brother "We can simply gag him, no need be too violent"

"I bloodied my hands, so you guys can keep them clean as possible" Alan hissed, Reiner flinched, Alan have done a lot for them, kept them safe, killed people as well to make it so.

Bertholdt kept quiet watching the ordeal.

"You guys don't have to worry about me" Ymir chirpily piped in waving her hands, seeing Eren's defiant gaze "Hey this is not the right time and place to start a fight"

"Least someone have some sense for once" Alan muttered before returning his gaze to Eren "I suggest you sit down like a good little boy before I have to make sure you stay good"

The sun is setting, good, Alan watched, thinking, if he knew Mikasa, she would not wait till nightfall, Erwin would make sure of that.

Commaner Erwin… Alan cursed, causing Bertholdt to turn his gaze.

"What is wrong Alan?" Bertholdt asked, concern for his friend.

"Get those two tied up, we must head to the other end of the forest close to wall Maria quickly" Alan ordered

Bertholdt looked in confusion, his brow furrowed "What did you think of now?"

"Commander Erwin, Bertholdt" Alan simply spoken his name "The guy would sacrifice the whole of his men to get him back" nodding to Eren who seem to be more interested in spitting venom then listening.

Understanding the situation "We can't wait till night, can't we?"

"Correct Bertholdt, Reiner get them tied up" Alan calling out.

"Why in such a rush" Reiner remarked, until a sound of rumbling horses can be heard. Alan whirling round to see the scouts in the distance coming closer by the second.

"Fuck, they came quicker than expected" Alan scowled "Get those two tied up now, we are leaving"

Bertholdt and Reiner jumped into action.

"Cooperate, we shouldn't make this any harder" Reiner calmly stated as hearing Bertholdt tied Ymir to him, the girl not resisting, which is good, since Alan would not hesitate chopping her up.

"Come on Reiner" Eren smiled holding up his stubs "I can't really do anything"

Reiner relaxed for a moment, considering that Eren finally saw sense and cooperate, until Eren lunged planting his right stub into jaw, knocking him down, until Eren is on top of him, beating him with the stubs of where his hands are still growing.

"Like fuck I go quietly" Eren raged "I kill you all" until a hand suddenly grabbed him round the throat as Eren was hurled into the tree, looking into the eyes of Alan, his anger obvious.

Before Eren can resist, Alan slammed his head into the tree, knocking him unconscious, Alan released as he watch Eren collapse in front of him, turning round, picking Reiner up.

"I could have handled it" Reiner spoke accepting the hand, lifting him up.

"We have no time for that Reiner, gag him and strap him to you" Alan nodding to Eren, sensing another question why he isn't "They will more likely have the scouts coming in full force with ODM, I play defence protecting your rear, once we reach the end, I take Eren while you transform"

Reiner nodded, Alan planning ahead, have the best to take soldiers out quickly "What if she is the one pursuing"

Alan paused for a moment, knowing the woman Reiner is referring to. "I would have to do what is necessary".

Not an actual answer Reiner thought, but knowing deep down Alan would not kill her, more like knock her out, not that he blame him, still Alan is determined to see this mission through non the less.

Eren now bound and gagged and strapped to Reiner's back they set out with full speed through the tree's intending to get some distance away from the pursuers.

Alan watched as the two fled, returning to the sounds of horses looking back, gripping his blade, he followed his Warriors.

The horses galloped as they close towards the giant tree's few groups split as they encircle, hoping to reach the other end from the outside, in case they try and escape in any direction, the 104th launched into the giant tree's themselves, intending to pursue from within.

Garrus and Bruno nodded to each other as they swung high as they go from tree to tree.

"How far did they fucking go in?" Garrus fumed. Bruno shook his head at his friend's impatient behaviour.

"They must have saw or heard us coming, we must be quick" Bruno replied.

"No time to lose then" Garrus muttered, more eager to get to them for answers.

"Less chatter more moving" Jean cried out, more frustrated from before, the betrayal still set in their minds.

Meanwhile ahead of them Ymir stirred, as a thought came to her, remembering the memory of the comrade she have eaten, it is no wonder why Alan seemed more hostile towards her, yet somehow the thought of Christa came to mind, her need for her being too strong.

"Guys wait" Ymir called out, as the group still rushing forward. "I said wait" Ymir starts to squirm and resist as she starts to grab hold of Bertholdt, as the guy suddenly panicked.

"Ymir! What are you doing, your going to get us killed" Bertholdt cried out, drawing the attention from the others to her two.

"Let me get Christa" Ymir bluntly spoke as Alan eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?" Reiner asked.

"She is of royal blood, she be a good prize" Ymir spoke, seeing the shocked expression changed in the warrior's faces, she must have gotten their interest.

Alan stopped in thought "You need her to keep you alive" reading Ymir's mind.

"hey, I'm no idiot, if I come with you guys it's a death sentence" Ymir boldly claimed, Alan seemingly amused by it.

"Alan, you're not considering this are you?" Reiner exclaimed "We don't have enough time, you said it yourself"

Alan looked over to Eren still unconscious then to Ymir "I'm going to trust that you will come back, if not, then you know what would happen" Alan threatened.

Ymir rolled her eyes, like she was that stupid, still, the most dangerous guy ended up in putting some form of trust, maybe he is not that heartless than she would expect, maybe it's due to his ex-lover's influence.

"Besides if you don't, I will take us both out, a world without her is not a world to be lived in at all" Ymir defiantly spoke, Alan eyed her even more, his features sullener, how he knew those words all to well.

"Bertholdt, let Ymir go, take hold of Eren, Reiner when we reach the end you will have to transform immediately" Alan finalised the order before Reiner can protest.

"I hope you know what your doing" Reiner grunted as he passed Eren to Bertholdt, even helped in tying him.

"Wouldn't you prefer to keep Christa safe from these monsters?" Alan commented raising an eyebrow, Reiner blushed, obvious he hold some form of feelings for her.

"Why? After seeing how happy you was, why making me happy?" Reiner asked, unsure why he asked such a question, Alan shoulders slumped as he watch Ymir transform, her speed unmatched as the titan swung through the tree's like an ape.

Why though? Alan could not explain it, no he could, he rather have Reiner happy, his blood demanded it, yet half of him wished things were different, wished that he wasn't born in this world on the other side of the wall.

"You're my brother Reiner, I rather have you alive" Alan simply put it, Reiner not believing his words fully.

"Yet, sacrifice yours, I know you still love her, yet you still chose our duty as a warrior over your heart" Reiner asked, Bertholdt listening to the ordeal. Yet the statement left unanswered, they know what would happen if Alan chose his heart.

His other family would suffer and pay for his actions severely, it would not be right if that were to happen and Reiner knew it.

"Let's keep moving" Alan can only say.

Further in the rear, Mikasa and her group moved forward, their eyes peeled for any slight movement, until a flash of yellow lighting brightened through the darkness, Mikasa prepared her blades incase it the others, until the sight of a swinging titan came soaring through.

Perching itself on the tree.

"It's YMIR!" Izzy exclaimed, as she perched on the tree next to her.

Connie and Sasha dropped next to her.

"How did you escape?" Connie cheered "Did you kick their asses?"

"Don't be silly she just got here" Sasha chuckled "But where are they Ymir?" asking the most important question, Garrus chuckled, finally the woman asked something sensible.

Yet the titan ignored the questions as the face moved to each scout one by one, as if searching for someone.

Mikasa, felt a feeling of uneasiness as the titan looked onto her, a glimmer of pity was shadowed in Ymir's eyes, until moving onto the next scout.

"Is this bitch ignoring us" Garrus gritted though his teeth "OI, UGLY! Where are those arseholes"

"YMIR!" a voice drawing the titan's attention shooting towards the direction of Christa, her bright blue eyes shone with the smile on her face as Christa came ever so closer.

Without warning Ymir pounced towards her, gobbling her up hole, before darting away, with everyone set in stone of pure shock.

Garrus being Garrus broke the silence with his mouth.

"I knew the bitch wanted to eat her out, but fucking hell, I didn't mean it like that" Garrus exclaimed unable to register what just happened.

Mikasa gritted her teeth as her gaze turn to Armin, who seem to be a lost for words, she wasn't their ally anymore and now taken Christa hostage, without warning Mikasa rushed forward, intending to catch up, nearing the clearing up ahead, hearing the sounds of curses and shouts, Mikasa rushed more ferociously knowing they have caught up to them at last, until a bright light of lightening happen again, this time the armoured titan, stood in it's place, two figures jumping on the titan, before it bounded out into the sunset.

As the armoured titan ran out the clearing, the sound of Erwin's roar echoed "SOLDIERS! The Armoured titan is there! ADVANCE!"

**A/N: sorry for the delay, have been unwell, and building myself to continue writing, enjoy the chapter :)**

**McBastable: that's the thing i'm heading with, drama and twists, if you enjoy that then your welcome, will this story have a happy ending? depends how it goes.**

**Myzor: It is a big one, this story is the story of both Mikasa and Alan, mostly on Alan, but due to some circumstances, the next chapters will be focused on Mikasa and the rest of the 104th. Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy the story.**


	34. Death by Sundown

**Death by Sundown**

The cries of soldiers filled the air, as Erwin rode, titans swooping in from the forest, grabbing hold any that are near, mostly those from the garrison and Military police, their inexperience against the titans cost them dearly, only the scouts know how to avoid the titans with minimum casualties, even the new recruits knew better, as they rode out from the forest with titans hot on their tail.

Unfortunate but necessary in Erwin's eyes, the armoured titan dashed behind him as it made some distance from the forest, making their ODM useless in the open field, but yet they cannot let them get away with Eren.

"SOLDIERS! The Armoured titan is there! ADVANCE!" Erwin bellowed as the remaining soldiers gave chase with Erwin in front leading the charge, titans behind and front of them as they do not discriminate, they go for anything within their reach.

"Commander!" Frey called out, as he rode next to Erwin "Titans are reaching the armoured titan!"

Looking ahead some titans manage to reach their target, a shadow launched from it taking the titans out, before retreating into the Armoured titans' arms, as a few titans stood in between, Erwin hatched a plan.

"section Commander Frey, with me" Erwin commanded, Frey nodded as Erwin and a few others separated from the others into another direction. A plan formulating, a gamble Erwin is prepared to make.

The chase was dauntless, Mikasa bounded beneath titan legs, swerving round, narrowly dodging titans' hands, a few scouts have been grabbed as they all charged into the titan horde.

Garrus was having the worse time of his life as he swerved underneath the legs, following their leader who happened to have a bigger death wish than the guy they are going to rescue.

'If only I have a stick in hand' Garrus laughed maniacally, before realising he has his blades, better than nothing, drawing out he galloped past a small titan, slashing the arse cheeks as he rode by.

"Garrus!" Izzy cried out "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" the frightened look as the titan turned round, the face contorted with rage, started to chase the one responsible.

Bruno sighed as he watched Garrus being Garrus in times where everything is held on the edge of a knife for the sake of humanity, any other time, it would have been amusing to see a titan chasing him with steam protruding out of its rear end but today is not one of those days to be stupid.

There are more important matters and being stupid in a horde of titans is one way in getting killed easily, he may need to knock some sense in his friend's head if they survive this ordeal. Bruno features hardened as he past the last titan, his eyes gazed upon the armoured titan ahead, he will kill the bastard that have murdered Marcus.

A few of the 104th leapt from their horses latching onto the armoured titan, as they swung themselves perching upon its shoulders as Mikasa swung seeing Bertholdt being closed down as her blade splintered off the armoured hands.

Her gaze pierced menacingly seeing the frightened Bertholdt, Eren now being awake tried to resist but futile as he is bound and gagged, Alan is at the back, holding onto his knife as his gaze fixed on it, not willing to look at her in the eye.

Mikasa was glad he did not, she would not be able to hold her rage if he did, thinking if the man she loves is still somewhere underneath that coldness of his eyes.

Hearing a screech, Mikasa saw Ymir pouncing onto the back, making a swipe towards Mikasa, who in return leapt backwards and using Reiner as a means to manoeuvre.

Ymir swiped at Mikasa again, but Mikasa was not having none of it as Mikasa pierced Ymir's titan eye, Ymir howling in pain yet not letting go of Reiner's back.

"Mikasa!" Christa cried out "Ymir is helping because they threatened to kill her!"

"So, she wasn't going eat you out?" Garrus called out as he rode nearby, seeing Connie and Jean perching on the armoured titans' shoulders.

Christa ignored that remark, more focused on Mikasa, her face darkened.

"You think I care about that?" Mikasa spoke her tone dark "At this moment I don't give a fuck if she was held against her will or allied with them, if she tries again and you get in the way, I will not hesitate to cut both of you up"

Ymir stared down Mikasa, seeing the influence Alan have brought out from her, more bold and daring, or is it something they have buried deep within themselves until something they care about are in danger, they would go to lengths to protect them.

Ymir would not dare go against Alan, knowing how truly dangerous he is, Mikasa may not be at his level of danger, but Mikasa is known to follow on with her threats, she is just nice enough to tell you about it.

Leaning back on the Reiner's back she relented her left eye steamed as it began to heal, her darling Historia, standing in between, holding the darkness at bay, such a uniquely beautiful goddess of light.

Mikasa lessened her glare, looking out, more soldiers are being preoccupied with the titans, if she knows Alan, when more reinforcements come to Mikasa's aid, he will come out and that be the end of it. She need to get them out of their somehow. Looking back the soldiers taken out the titans in between, still in hot pursuit, edging closer by the minute.

Inside Eren tried to resist, kicking the breast of the armoured titan, trying to push Bertholdt closer, Alan still focused on his knife, ignoring the commotion.

"Eren Stop!" Bertholdt pleaded "Don't struggle!"

"Good luck with that Bertholdt" Jean called out from the outside "This Bastard is impossible to calm down, the most irritating guy there is, I would know better than anyone"

Jean hatching a plan to coax them out "I hate him as much as you, come on out and we can beat the shit out of him together"

An amused grunt from within hearing Alan, Jean frowned, he forgot Alan is in there since he was all silent.

Mikasa seethed, as they are still not coming out, being more aggravated then ever

"you guys are kidding right, Bertholdt? Reiner? Alan?" Mikasa can hear Connie, his voice breaking in disbelief "This whole time you deceived us and kept quiet about it? That's so cruel"

How Cruel indeed, Alan mused, still ignoring Bertholdt's struggle with Eren's resistance.

Inside Alan, eyes remained fixed on his knife, sliding his finger across the sharp edge of the blade, refusing to let the memories to flood through, glancing to Bertholdt, he grimaced, the guilt washing over his friends face, Bertholdt always the one to hold his true memories, never hiding behind an illusion that they were soldiers, always the one to remind both Alan and Reiner who they really are during those years of training.

"You guys! Tell us they were not lies" Izzy cried out, even though she knew them for a short time, she still trained with them, even when she was not noticed by them in those three years, Izzy still consider them as friends.

Garrus perched on top, as Reiner still ran.

"Hey, why are you guys still think you can keep running away" Garrus coaxed "We not going to let that happen so give up"

Alan narrowed his eyes on the blade, considering a moment of jumping out and slice the bastards throat, remembering Marcus's words how he is the one planned for his death even Mikasa's unintentionally.

Jean's voice pierced through, trying to convince them "Didn't we sleep under the same roof? Foght as comrades through thick and thin? Bertohldt… your sleeping forms were truly and art form, we used them to predict the weather with them. Every morning we loof forward to it"

Jean's voice grown sorrowful "But to think you, as the invader… could sleep like a log… right next to your victims" his voice breaking from finishing as reality hit him.

Connie's voice echoed out "Was everything just a lie?"

Bertholdt listened as memories flood through as Connie kept talking "Remember we talked about surviving together? And that we grow old together and go out drinks and get drunk together? Was everything a lie?"

Bertholdt buried his head his arms pressed forward, stopping Eren's resistance, trying to ignore the voices of his no longer friends.

"What were you guys thinking this whole time?" Connie words breaking through, Reiner unable to speak as he is titan form, Bertholdt trying to hold onto the emotions daring to break out, guilt washing over them. Alan continue to stare at the knife, as his thoughts went to Mikasa, what were they thinking all this time?

"What does it matter anymore?" Mikasa's voice darkened, filled with hurt "Just focus on cutting up their necks, if we hesitate for a moment, we will not be able to get Eren back"

Alan glowered harder, hearing her words, it is true they would hesitate, yet noting there wasn't a lot of conviction in her voice, the hesitancy he can only notice, under that anger she wants to avoid a fight.

"They are enemies against humanity, that is all there is to know"

Those words breaking Bertholdt, unable to prevent the sobs escaping, his guilt and emotions breaking through.

"Tell me WHO?!" silencing the voices and making Alan to glance to Bertholdt's outburst "Who the hell would want to kill people by their own choices?!"

Shock expressions flown over the faces that listened, Armin keeping his composure, trying to think on getting them out. Alan's eyes widened as he listened, even Eren stopped resisting at the outburst.

"Who the hell would like doing this sort of thing?" Bertholdt broke "Do you think I wanted this?!"

"People hate and despise us, we've done such terrible things, we deserve to die"

Alan hardened gaze lessened, rethinking on his actions, the people he killed, his own comrades he forced to march through hell, only to find innocent people, even loved one of them only to betray them

"things we'll never be able to take back…" Bertholdt continued "But… we just… couldn't come to terms with our sins" Alan can hear the tears streaming down his face.

"The only time we had some respite was when we pretended to be soldiers" Bertholdt forming the strength to be sincere "That's not a lie!"

"Connie, Jean, Izzy, Garrus! It's true we may have deceived everyone, but it's not all a lie!" Bertholdt shouted out, trying to get his, no… their side across, what they truly think and believe "We really considered you comrades! Neither of us have any right to apologize."

His voice no faltering "But… Someone… Please… Someone, please… Someone Find Us!" tears flowing, as his voice unable to speak anymore.

Silence roamed over after the outburst as Mikasa expression softened "Give Eren back"

Bertholdt paused for a moment "I'm sorry…" but being cut off from Mikasa again.

"I'm not asking you" Mikasa interrupted, Bertholdt halted his words, looking to Alan, his focus widened on the knife, hand trembling, Eren's eyes now drifted to Alan, who remained silent through everything.

"Alan" Mikasa spoke softly yet sincerely "Please give Eren back"

Alan's guilt washing over the composure he tried to keep under control, the way she spoke his name, not as an enemy but as his heart.

"I can't" Alan suddenly spoke, as tears trying to force through him "Someone has to be the one to do it. Someone has to be the one to stain their hands with blood"

Mikasa, voice trembled into a gasp, hearing her voice broke her, his refusal broke even more, yet the guilt was apparent, if he had a choice he would, but Alan have shed blood, protected and walked through pain just to spare Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie from shredding it, Alan took it upon himself to be that someone to create the fountain of blood, his voice gave the order, his hands killed those he consider friends.

"You guys!" the group look over to the Garrison soldier, his blonde hair and beard, showing to be Captain Hannes "Get out of there!"

Seeing Hanne's nodding forward, to see in front of them, Commander Erwin charging from the other end, with a horde of titans charging behind them.

"You got to be fucking with me" Garrus called out. As everyone jumped off, as the horses riding nearby came to their owner's aid.

Alan looked through the gaps to see Erwin charging with the titan horde.

"Well played" Alan murmured, turning to Bertholdt "Looks like I have to transform after all"

"What are you saying?" Bertholdt questioned "You mean… you're not… Reiner is here"

"Reiner couldn't fight off the titans on his own and protect you" Alan bit back before hitting the chest to gain Reiner's attention "open up bro"

The arm partially opened, enough for Alan to slide through, to see Erwin riding pass, as Alan perched on the shoulder, holding the knife he have been playing with before slicing his hand and jumping off, giving Reiner some space to run before transforming.

A flash of yellow lightning, as Alan transformed, hoping to catch the retreating scouts during his transformation, to his displeasure he did not. Alan stood in his armoured form, deciding not to shed due to the titan horde.

Looking towards the scouts retreating, Alan considered in given them some chase, until a yelp from Bertholdt, seeing the titans swarming around Reiner. Growling Alan charged into the titans ripping the titans away from Reiner, as the titans try to pry the arms open to get to the tasty treat within.

Mikasa watched it all unfold, as her heart trying to come to terms, with what Alan said, how he were to be someone to have blood on his hands, did that mean, he's the one responsible about everything that happened? Her head and blood demanded vengeance, yet her heart wishes to understand, wishes to know why.

Erwin arrived at the soldiers, watching the display unfold with the three titans fighting off the pure titans attacking them.

Erwin watched between seeing the fear, some saying it is hell, Erwin looked to the Immortal titan, as their gaze met.

"All Soldiers! CHARGE!" Erwin bellowed, startling those unaware of his presence and determination "The fate of Humanity will be determined in this very moment!"

Drawing his blade high, preparing to lead the charge "There is no future where humanity can inhabit these lands without Eren" Turning his fierce gaze behind him "We will retrieve Eren and retreat!"

Immediately slamming his drawn fist against his heart before reining his horse for the charge.

"Give Your Hearts!"

These words echoed, causing everyone to follow, the scout's spirits high, inspired more even as they charge.

Soldiers charging behind, Armin needed only Bertholdt to open up so they can free Eren, but they have to get past the titans that Erwin bought.

"Is he gone fucking crazy?!" Garrus cried out as Erwin and the others charged forward "Am I the only one to think this is mad?"

"Quit your whining" Jean spat out "This is fucking genius"

Garrus dead panned "This is not a time for jokes"

"So, say's the one slashing titans' arse's for fun" jean reprimanding Garrus's words, too Jean's delight, shutting him up. As they charge forward.

Erwin charging at the front, determination sets into his eyes and his large eyebrow's, drawing his sword, preparing to give more orders and inspiration to stem the fear settling in the soldiers as they charge forward to the horde of titans.

"ADVANCE…!" Erwin began to bellow until suddenly a titan bitten down onto his right arm, being carried away, the pain soaring through Erwin's mind from the unexpected attack.

Everyone around watch in horror seeing the brave, daring Commander being taken away.

"COMMANDER ERWIN!" Frey roared out, before leaping off his horse to pursue the titan, everyone was also about to do the same until hearing the powerful roar, hanging from the titan's mouth.

"ADVAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" Erwin bellowed pulling out the other blade with his left arm, now pointing it forward ignoring the pain of the titans grasp "Eren is just ahead! ADVAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" his voice carried out.

The troops forcing their way through the titan horde again, this time more and more come pounding through.

Soldiers being grabbed as blood oozed from those caught. As a small few gotten through.

Alan is getting more aggravated by the second, he knew the commander was bold, but this exceeded his expectations, the armour on his titan restricting his movements as he pound down on the napes of any titans coming near Reiner, there tracks halted, Reiner is relieved that Alan is out fighting, relieving the pressure from keeping Bertholdt safe.

Yet more titans start to cling on, despite Ymir's and Alan's relentless onslaught. Reiner forcing himself to raise his fist to shake the titans off, causing Bertholdt to be unprotected.

Alan growled as he pushed further in the titan horde, forcing his way to Reiner, not wanting Bertholdt to be eaten, he can not allow this, not now, not when they are so close of getting out of here. Bertholdt's cries, drove him forward, unaware of Armin getting passed him under the chaos.

More titans moved in beginning to attempt biting through Alan's armour, futile but annoying because they are only slowing Alan down even more. His eyes widened when he saw Armin suddenly appearing near Bertholdt, unable to see his words, Alan threw titans away from him, getting ever so closely.

Armin… I will kill you.

The thought running through his mind, the very person who forced him turn against Annie, the very person to figure it all out. He knew from the beginning; He should have been killed in that expedition. He is too smart for his own good. Alan will not allow for him to get away this time.

Alan rage took over as he crushed titans in his path, blinded to some scouts rushing pass him.

"You Fucking DEVIL'S!" hearing Bertholdt crying out with anger, as he drawn sword, wanting to kill Armin as well.

In a flash, blood spurted from Bertholdt's chest, as a gash was formed, Alan stopped, ignoring the titan on his leg trying to bite down on his armour.

How?

Until seeing a furious Erwin flying pass with only one arm. Their eyes met as Erwin fell, be caught by Frey in mid air as he was placed on his horse. Eren falling onto Mikasa's horse.

"RETREAT!" Hearing Erwin's command as the scouts move out, retreating away from them.

Damn these Bastards

Alan furiously thought, before his titan gave out a roar as he crushed the titan gnawing on him before attempting to chase after, hearing Bertholdt's yelps and Reiner's growl, turn his attention.

Alan fought the urge to chase, but his blood screeched within him, forcing him to help Reiner and Bertholdt. Eren is not worth chasing if his closest friend and brother is left to suffer.

Alan charged through forcing a titan away from Bertholdt, as Reiner's head turned and nodded in thanks.

Looking to the titan in Alan's grasp, then turning to the retreating soldiers. An idea formed.

With all his titan might, Alan launched the titan in the air, towards the scouts. If Commander Erwin likes to give them the trouble of these titans. He may as well have them back!

Reiner seeing the idea, if they cannot retrieve Eren, they might as well have him devoured and claim the one who eat him. Using one arm to protect Bertholdt, using the other to grab hold of any titans in reach and proceed to throw them towards the scouts.

Titans falling around them as the horse's panic, Mikasa eyes widened as she and Eren were thrown off, hitting the ground hard.

Chaos reigned as the titan fell from the sky, the cries of soldiers. Garrus being noticeably loud.

"Titan's are fucking flying!" Garrus exclaimed "When can titans fucking fly?!"

Bruno smacking Garrus round the face, tired of his voice already as Izzy cowered near him as they were forced into some tree's, jean nearby unconscious with Armin holding his blades.

"Enough Garrus!" Bruno roared "Instead of crying, Fight!" preparing to go all out, if he were to die, it were tod ie for protecting those he care about.

Mikasa watched the whole chaos unfold, her ankle sprained, unable to move as far without further injury, to her horro the smiling titan who ate Eren's mother approaches.

"Don't worry" Hannes rushed forward, that day he was a coward, now he will redeem his cowardice by taking the one down that brought strife to the family "Just get out of here"

Eren watched as Hannes was easily defeated, fountain of blood erupted, the Immortal titan slowly moved forward along with the Armoured.

Something in Eren just snapped, everyone is dying because of him, he could not protect his friends, nor have the strength to do either, always captured, he had enough.

"Eren" a soft voice rang in his ears, turning to see Mikasa's tears, her broken self-shown in the face of death.

"I'm sorry that we are here" Mikasa can only speak, "I always wanted you to wrap the scarf around me, like… like…" Mikasa croaked unable to say his name, even now Mikasa still loves him, her memories of Alan rushing through her mind, not willing to say it out loud, she wished she had more time with him.

Eren gazed upon her eyes, seeing that she only wanted a hug, to embrace her brother once more.

Alan you bastard, why did you have to hurt her. Eren closed his eyes, pulling away from her reach

"You will love again Mikasa" Eren declared "Not today but given time." Standing up facing towards the smiling titan now starting to kneel to reach as it did to his mother.

"Until then, I will wrap that scarf around your neck" Eren declared, before giving out a yell as he launched his fist into the smiling titans hand.

A jolt sparked in the titan shifters except Alan.

Alan looked to the Reiner's reaction, sensing a disturbing reacting in Bertholdt, Reiner and Ymir.

Something is not right, why did they react like that now? Jolting his head to see titans charging towards Eren's location.

Reiner gasped at the feeling as another jolt washed over him, seeing Alan, not reacting, of course he would not know, he is immune to the pull. Seeing the titan's now ravaging another titan, realisation dawned on him.

Eren has the coordinate, the power of the king, royal blood and Eren now have that power.

Reiner growled to Alan, to which the titan shot its head to Eren's direction, now realising the same thing.

Knowing this they charged forward, the power to control titans, lies in the hand of the worse person imaginable to hold it.

Eren Yeager.

Alan cursed, throwing all plans he thought of out the window, this was the last thing he expect, he should have eaten him when he had the chance, but how could he foresee this.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" hearing Eren's rage as jolt sparked through Reiner and Bertholdt halting their steps, only for Alan to halt noticing them halting.

Titan's gazed on the warriors, their gaze piercing hungrily, as they charge at them. Ymir bounding away with the others. Alan growled angrily, of course she would jump to their side when she ahd the chance.

Rage consumed Alan as he fend off the titans, swarming over them, Reiner being forced to defend himself, unable to protect Bertholdt, his screams echoed as Alan looked to them.

NO!

Alan thought, a feeling of fear, a foreign feeling washed over him, fear he felt ever since his father.

He can not lose either now, forget Eren, Reiner and Bertholdt are far more important, he may have lost Mikasa, but he can not lose his only family.

Family, Alan understands why he did what he did. Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner. They are his family; he would die for them.

Without warning Ymir pounced upon Reiner slashing away the titan about to devour Bertholdt. Shocking Alan, perhaps he misjudged her.

The scouts with Eren in tow escaping, as more titans rushed towards the warriors. Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir wouldn't make it with the number of titans bombarding on top of them.

'Damn you Eren'

Alan breathed; he know what he must do.

The Immortal titan gave a deafening roar, halting the titans in their tracks, even the ones attacking Reiner, paused, before turning their attention to Alan.

Reiner eyes widened inside, 'NO' the thought rushing through him. Why did he do that? They could escape together.

Without more warning the titans rushed onto the Immortal titan, the last thing Reiner saw is brother being piled on with titans going on top.

He wanted to get in there and help him, SAVE him! Why did he sacrifice himself for them.

Ymir pulled Reiner's titan away, Bertholdt seeming to get the message.

"Reiner, he's giving us the chance to get away!" Bertholdt cried, as he watched in horror as he saw an arm ripped out of the pile, pieces of armour flying.

Relenting Reiner drawn tears as he ran, not looking back.

Mikasa watched the scene unfold, her heart bled, in the end, he was there. Her Heart was underneath that all along.

As both parties retreat, the sun setting down.

**A/N: the end of season 2, what a ride, season 3 coming in, thank you guys for the review and damn, do not worry this is not the end of the story. More to come in future chapters.**

**McBastable: Bruno, is smarter than he let on, given enough time he would eventually connect the dots, future chapters will involve more on the scouts side, with a nice twist coming in. Thanks for the review.**

**EBREUSAUSAR: thanks for the review, glad your enjoying the story and helping you get through quarantine, to answer your question, his titan form is like the armoured titan, with brown hair, the eyes not being visible, just white, but it also can shed it's armour, making it able to move faster and be more flexible. More is unknown in what exactly the Immortal titan is, which you guys will find out in future chapters.**

**Myzor: In AOT universe there is always drama and twists. In the end will they kill each other? I can answer this one easily, they would very much want to avoid doing so, because of their feelings they would want to avoid doing so, but if the world being so cruel, they will try to resist more, showing how they truly care for each other, but circumstances forces them to go against what they truly want. But thank you for the review non the less, sorry if Alan is not what your expecting, but alas being a Warrior is never a happy one.**

**D0vahkiin28: Alan was a warrior from the very beginning, I will not even allow him to switch sides, because circumstances prevents him from doing so, his attachment to Reiner, the consequences if he does. As stated in this chapter he is family, like Eren is family to Mikasa. Perhaps that's a hint to Alan's mystery past and heritage. There's more I want to tell about Alan as a whole but we won't find out in future chapters. Maybe when we see Zeke in full would we find out more. I have planned Alan out down to the letter, which I added to the AOT universe. Thank you for the review and hope you are enjoying the story.**


	35. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

The horse galloped across the fields as the remaining garrison, Military police and scouts retreated back to wall Rose, no words are said, as the sacrifice made to retrieve Eren was consequential.

Jean clung onto Armin's back, struggling to hold on, his head bandaged from the chaos that ensued by the titans being hurled at them, Jean only found himself waking up with the unsteady pace of the horse.

Section Commander Frey kept to the front of the group, with Commander Erwin strapped to his back, the blood loss with his now missing right arm, caused the man to sway in and out of consciousness, yet the fearless commander willed himself awake, never the less Erwin need medical attention as soon as possible.

Frey reared his head looking to the soldiers behind lagging behind "Come on Soldiers!" Frey bellowed "You can slow down once your inside the walls, if you want to be titan food keep at your pace"

That made the soldiers quicken their paces, the thought of death seem to have a great impact on motivation, the quicker they are far away from death the better.

Armin glance to the side to see Mikasa, morose, her eyes distant as if she had forced herself into her own mind, forever lost within them.

Armin could not even imagine what is going through her mind, in a span of two days, her world have turned upside down, Annie, Alan's mental breakdown. Find out that he is the leader of the 'warrior's' that cause the deaths of thousands of people and friends.

Only to see him perish underneath all those titans that was meant for Reiner, ironic how he never want to hurt her, yet his death is what hurt her the most.

Armin, turned his gaze away, leaving him into his thoughts. The way Alan drawn the titans onto him, what other powers did he hide?

Somehow Armin felt that it is not the last time they be seeing Alan, Armin is certain that the man had another trick up his sleeve for any situation, yet Armin is sure Alan did not account the suicidal decisions Commander Erwin made with the horde of titans charging into them and how Eren has the ability to control Titans.

Eren's value for Humanity is apparent that he is not expendable and critically important. The Man who can control titans. Mankind's greatest weapon.

Speaking of who, Eren seem to be in a state of shock over the events, apparently he ordered titans to devour and destroy the titan that killed his mother, yet the question Eren is mulling over through his head, how did he activate that power?

It happened when he touched that titan, yet still able to order the titans to charge down the traitors. Is he special? Eren can only think, this new found realisation filled him with even more determination, his value doubly so, he would have to work hard, fight hard to earn his right for the people tha have sacrificed themselves for him.

Yet Eren can only think about Mikasa infront of him, nothing he would say can only wake her up from her stupor. Everyone around her must be thinking the same thing, pity for her, yet her composure is of stone, her emotions buried in the eyes of the public, not saying a word in case her own voice betrays her.

The walls drawing near as they reached the gate to the city.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Frey bellowed, seeing the garrison soldiers scatter, as they hurriedly crank the gears and the stretching of thick rope, as the gate to wall rose opened, Frey did not wait for the gate to open fully, as the soldiers rushed inwards, eager to be away from titan territory.

"Have Medical help on standby, we have wounded, that need tending to" Frey ordered.

"Under what rush Section commander?" Captain Kyle bellowed, his features rough, his black hair messy as it is tied into a bun, the thin silver glasses rested on the bridge of his crooked nose.

"Captain Kyle, as you can See Commander Erwin have lost an arm, if you stop me now, I throw you to the damn titans and piss on your chewed up corpse" Frey threatened, seeing the Captain paled when his eyes rested on the man behind him.

"Very well" Kyle clearing his throat to step aside "Head to the headquarters, is end garrison soldiers ahead to warn the medic's"

Frey nodded his head in thanks before darting ahead, seeing two garrison soldiers rushing ahead, more in fear of losing their Captain to the crazy threats of the survey corps.

Eren watched as commander Erwin was rushed into the building on a stretcher, Hange was left to see Frey as they convey reports, before the section commander turned to the group, seeing the garrison returning to their respective places within the wall, the military police, seem to be shell shocked from the ordeal, as they suffered heavy casualties.

Eren never like the MP's since they are members being in the top ten, never to be close to the titans, they supposed to be the best, but it goes to show that being in the top ten does not even matter anymore. Cowards the lot of them.

Frey turned his attention to the remaining scouts, as he eyed every one of them, until his eyes rested on Mikasa, as the poor girl gaze only rest at the floor, still retreated in her mind.

"Everyone take a separate room, get rested up, we be heading to wall Sina within a week" Frey ordered before turning to leave as he planted a cheeky grin "Try not to fuck too loud" hinting towards Sasha and Garrus as both are blushing as they look away from each other yet they doubt anything will happen due to the thoughts that rushed through their minds.

"We should eat before retiring to bed" Bruno suggested, as his thoughts are distracted.

Izzy seem to perk up with the prospect of food "Good idea, Sash, food" Izzy drawn out the last word as she happily grabbed hold of Sasha's hand dragging her away, despites Garrus's protests.

Bruno calmly walking behind, before Connie called out.

"Where are you guys going?" Connie asked, to which Bruno turned his head.

"In the direction of food" Bruno simply put before following the girls, his eyes rested on Christa, no, Historia, the poor girl, her best friend abandoning her to the enemy, the knowledge would be hard to swallow, then again a lot of facts would be hard to comprehend what happened today, Bruno's felt disgust and betrayed when he called Bertholdt a good person, Reiner to be the one to look out for all of them, Alan for being kind and yet they turn out to be the ones to destroy the walls, killed countless of innocents, but why? Why did it have to happen?

What was there endgame? A question for another day.

Historia, quietly walked away to a vacated room to sleep in, not too hungry to eat, the feeling of hurt filled her heart, the last words Ymir have said was that she was sorry, sorry to leave her alone in this cruel world? Sorry she aligned herself with those that have turned their backs on them. So many questions, for now Historia only desired sleep, wanting to forget about today.

Jean opted to turn in, due to his head wound, a lump with no gash, luckily, worst he will get is a migraine in the morning, lazily moving in Historia's direction, a long-needed rest wait for him.

Leaving Eren, Armin and Mikasa alone in the stoned hallway, one leading to the direction of food, the other the direction of sleep.

"Should we get something to eat, before turning in?" Armin requested, but seeing Mikasa's dauntless eyes, as if trying not to break, predicting her choice before Armin could ask.

Mikasa was already waling to where the rooms were kept, the need to just be in one of them, to be alone with her thoughts.

"Hey, Mikasa…" Eren called out before Garrus held onto Eren's shoulder, whirling his head to see the guy looking past Eren, to Mikasa, pity apparent in the black eyes of his.

"Let her be Eren" Garrus spoke, ignoring the protest about to erupt "If someone needs alone time, that girl needs it" nodding to Mikasa, disappearing into one of the rooms.

Silence dragged until a wailing cry echoed through the halls, Eren and Armin flinched, now noticing the silence Mikasa have been on the journey back, how she refused to talk as her thoughts were in disarray.

Eren clenched his fists into a ball, holding in the anger, never have he heard Mikasa reacting like this, the built up emotions crashing down and she is alone to face it, trying to move forward to where she hid herself, Garrus kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Let go" Eren warned, as Garrus still held firm.

"What can you do Yeager?" Garrus asked "Hold her? Tell her everything is ok?"

Eren flinched again, of course he would try that.

"That girl have seen the world collapsed in front of her, no doubt since Stohess, she worried over that bastard, and now the bastard turned out to be one of them? What can you possibly say to comfort that? Garrus chastising Eren's rash behaviour.

"When did you become the sound of reason?" Eren joked, yet the humour was not there.

"I've always been the voice of reason, just because I'm fucking shit breath doesn't mean I can't be the voice of reason" Garrus rolled his eyes, not the greatest counter argument but anything is better to try and console a devastated woman that would prefer to be alone and come to terms on her own.

"He's right, sort of" Armin spoke up "Give her time, it has been a long day, we eat, and everything will eventually be ok"

Eren cast his eyes on the barren hallway as the cries still resounded.

Eren will kill that bastard in the worst way imaginable, sadly the titans got to him before he could do anything about it.

Nothing was said that night, as they ate and drank their fill, the revelation of Eren's newfound power to control titans, unaware the desperate attempts of Alan and Reiner in retrieving him.

All retired to the rooms provided, as Eren walked past the room where Mikasa lie, pressing his ear to the door, not a sound to be made as all was silent, sighing he searched for a room which is closer, feeling powerless to help and protect her, Eren clenched his teeth, fighting the anger down, he trusted the guy to do Mikasa right, trusted to protect her when he can't.

Alan fooled them all and now Mikasa is paying for it dearly, why couldn't he saw it sooner, the damage is done, Eren must get plenty of rest for tomorrow, ever since today they need to understand his power if they were to fight against Reiner and Bertholdt again.

Unaware Mikasa lay on the bed, unable to sleep, as she stared at the ceiling, memories flashing by her, unable to control it.

_"__Do not be sorry for showing weakness to me, I love you no matter what you do"_

_"__No Matter What"_

Those were the words spoken to each other before the expedition, how real it felt, how he shown his vulnerability, his emotions laid bare, clutching to her heart, he must have wanted to tell her, those moments of hesitancy that he shown.

Looking back, Alan resisted at first, but eventually gave in, ever since Annie, she knew she was losing him to the darkness she recognised within.

Can she really blame him for hiding something so terrible, if he were to tell her, would she still love him the same? Mikasa blinked as she tried her hardest to hate him, yet what he has done before that, was not fake, he shown care to not just her, but Armin and Eren, but the man that she witnessed perished underneath the titans, was not that man she loved, what she saw was a ruthless man, the warrior that was hidden.

Closing her eye's, listening to the steady beat of the heart, it mourned the loss, wishing it more time to love. Yet Mikasa, now finds herself even after everything she has seen, what she have felt, after her despair crashing down, coming to terms that Eren is her only family now, she still loves the man, her man.

The world can be so cruel, but there is no beauty without him.

Morning came as the soldiers recovered from their ordeal, they trained, and they thought of recent events, attempting to forget.

Few days have gone by as Mikasa refused to talk despite attempts from her friends, she prefer to be left undisturbed. Noticing Eren's frustrations, they moving to the Scouts HQ near wall Sina, apparently Hange and Frey agreed, once the Commander recovers, they should move far away from wall Maria in case the armoured titan and the colossal titan attack while they are still recovering.

Erwin woke from his slumber as leaned up, noting he was in bed, looking to his right now non-existent arm, strange, it is something he must get used to.

"About time you woke up" a voice echoed, Erwin glanced to the sound seeing Levi leaning against the wall, in his casual clothes looking him over "You look like shit"

Erwin chuckled, a pleasant Levi response, noting to of his section commanders noting his awoke posture.

"Commander" Frey saluted "We awaited for you to awake from your deep slumber, it has been four days since the titan attack"

Erwin nodded, he is grateful that Frey cut to the chase and told him how long he was out without asking, he has good initiative, yet not too keen on making sacrifices like he.

"There is something you should know" Hange butted in "We went to Ragako village with Connie Springer and confirmed the titan laying on his house shown a striking resemblance to his mother"

Wait what? Erwin trying to register the information, "What are you trying to say hange?"

Hange looked to Frey, in return nodded "We come to believe that the titans use to be human"

The atmosphere stilled, at the new discovery, titans used to be human?

Levi felt a bit sick at the thought that he destroyed what use to be remnants of humanity yet seem more disturbed that Erwin was smiling at the new piece of information, as if another piece of the puzzle just placed itself.

"Huh" Erwin spoke, becoming excited at this newfound knowledge "Anything else?" his voice with renewed vigour and more determined in finding out the truth his father spoke about that led to his disappearance.

"Eren Yeager, apparently controlled titans for a brief moment, it is the reason why we manage to escape" Frey adding in the information.

"Your Shitting me" Levi, spoke, intrigued that there is more to Eren's power than they led to believe.

"If I may commander" Hange stepped forward "Once we get to our HQ near wall Sina, I would love to do more experiments to fully understand Eren's power"

The excitement oozing out of Hange like a plague as Erwin thought through the information given, there is another reason why Hange have requested, they are to be against the enemy who have perfect control over their titans, plus the knowledge in using it to full effect, the damage they would have caused if Eren has no understanding, the risk of Eren losing control is minimal against if he were to go in a fight against the titan shifters again. Yet Erwin need to clarify one more thing.

"What of the Immortal Titan?" Erwin questioned, fully aware of the name Alan possessed.

"Sacrificed itself, so the others can get away" Frey answered, yet doubtful.

"Wait, there was a third?" Levi shot around, eyeing the group sceptically, he have recently arrived, and also to hand pick members into Levi squad.

"Ah, you didn't know" Frey casually spoke.

Levi scowled "No shit I didn't know, would have been useful to know when I got here yesterday"

"It was Alan Braun" Erwin spoke, knowing Levi would not bite harshly if it was coming from him, since he has been in a coma for a few days.

Levi leaned back to the wall, a loss for words, the kid had potential, and a great deal of strength even Levi could feel, but to be a titan, that may have answered a lot of his questions.

"One less piece of shit to deal with then" Levi just spoke, not too happy with this new piece of information, he kind of liked the kid ever since the little spar they had.

Erwin nodded then turned to Hange "Granted, but only to see the limitations of his titan power, but also to see if he can tap into controlling the titans, that would be a great benefit for all of mankind"

Hange squealed excitedly, much to the frustrating to both Levi and Frey.

"Levi, Frey" Erwin drawing their attention "I come to know that you both wish to conduct new members to your squad, due to heavy losses"

"Yeah, the Immortal Titan, wiped out my squad in the attack" Frey spat, pretty sour at the thought "I got an eye on a few, no doubt the captain does as well"

"Yeah, the brats seem to survive the worse" Levi agreed, eyeing a few from the 104th "We can split a few, but I get Eren's sister"

"Got a thing for Asians?" Frey teased, seeing the scowl forming on Levi's face, made it more enjoyable.

"More like since Eren is under my supervision, I need the best, plus she needs to keep an eye on since of what happened" Levi stated out, all to aware of the relationship she once had.

Frey stood in thought and nodded "I get the guy that pisses you off quickly" referring to Garrus, the mere mention of the guy made Levi scowl become even worse.

"You can take that shit stain for all I care; you can get the partner as well and clean up after they fuck" Levi pushing the pair onto Frey.

Frey laughed out loud, already enjoying the idea of catching them in the act and coming up with ways to punish them.

"Very well, for the time being, Levi and Frey you two will have to cooperate with each other, since I rather have those near Eren, any objections?" Erwin declared, leaving no room to negotiate.

"As long as Frey handles the two fucking rabbits" Levi said in his own manner of speaking, to which Frey only nodded in agreement.

"Very good, we will leave tomorrow to the HQ, there are further things I need to make clear" Erwin said, a feeling he had ever since he woke up.

Sun rises above the walls, as Mikasa calmly walked the edge, looking out into the distance, few titans roaming about as a few stood watching, eyeing the walls, sensing the humans residing within, it is like a dinner bell, it was never understood properly but the titans are drawn to a large population of humans, it is like an all you eat buffet for them, some got close to the wall, where the garrison eyed them critically, ever since the knowledge that humans can turn into titans, leaving nothing to chance they blast them away with cannon fire, hoping to destroy them in a single shot.

Efficient and devastating, they only target those that got near to the wall.

Mikasa can only watch as a small titan gets blown away, watching it steam and disintegrate, yet couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, titans are always watching yet it feels like someone is watching her specifically, turning her head to see Eren standing nearby, his eyes planted on her.

She has been isolating herself, unable to face them, some soldiers had the nerve to question her, asking her if she knew all along.

How can she? She swore to protect Eren, why would she align herself threat would bring him harm, yet their point is that bedded one of them. The thought brought anger in blood as it rushes through her veins. She trained, she ate, she slept, a pattern she took on for a few days, receiving orders Frey that they be heading out tomorrow, to the HQ near Wall Sina.

Even Captain Levi came up to her, she expected him to scrutinise her, yet he did not, he told her, she is in his elite squad, a squad to supervise Eren, it took her off guard, yet was more than happy to oblige, yet his words after, put her into thought, she never thought she would hear from him.

"Do not regret the choices you make, move on with no regret"

Wise words from a guy whose attitude, and mouth is as vulgar as anyone would expect from Humanities strongest soldier.

Yet her thoughts return to him, her heart.

"You're thinking about him, are you?" hearing Eren, the frustration obvious.

No reply as Eren waited and stood, silence irritated him.

"Move on from him Mikasa, he betrayed you, forget about him" Eren gritted his teeth "If he loved you, he would have never done what he did"

Mikasa hissed a pained breath, how is it easy to move on just like that? Unable to speak once again.

Eren rubbed the back of his head, realising how harsh it sound, began to think of a new way to snap her out of it.

"Mikasa, just let him go" Eren began again but more softly "He chose his side, you have chosen yours"

"But he's dead" Mikasa suddenly said, fighting back the tears, her heart breaking once more.

Eren, now a loss for words, hating the fact Garrus is right, there are no words of comfort.

"Then keep fighting" Eren spoke "We are family Mikasa, I don't want to lose you to yourself, just keep moving forward"

Moving Forward.

Dammit Eren, those are his words, his words of encouragement, yet the feeling felt right at the same time. For Eren's sake, she would have to.

"You are right" Mikasa softly spoke "I have to keep moving forward, you're the only one I have left right now"

Eren lowered his eyes before returning them to Mikasa's grey eyes, a small smile grew on his lips.

"I know" Eren spoke "Let's go, Armin and the others are worried about you" gesturing her way from the edge of the wall, Mikasa looked back, before walking along side Eren, finding a new purpose yet her heart still remained with him.

The next day come to a few people displeasure as Garrus was marching half naked out of the main building with Frey in tow, half infuriated and half amused at the sight, Sasha covering her face in embarrassment, as she crept by Bruno and Izzy, fully clothed.

Apparently Garrus and Sasha was caught in Commander Frey's bed, as Frey was finishing off reports for the commander only to return them two going at it in his bed. The look on Levi's face was more amusing how he gave Frey a told you so look.

"Do I have to ride, with my balls hanging out?" Garrus complained, as everyone saddled up, Bruno shoving Garrus's pants and trousers in his pack, Frey ordered to give it him back when they arrive to the HQ.

"If you didn't go fucking in my bed Dreiken, we wouldn't be comparing which balls are bigger" Frey spat, pointing to the horses balls that Garrus have to ride on.

"Those are bigger than mine" Garrus cried out "How was I supposed to know that was your room?"

Frey shot him a look as if he was talking to someone incredibly stupid "Never mind knowing if it was your room or now, I'm curious to know what made you decide to fuck next to the commander's room where you are all informed upon?!"

Garrus paled looking over to Sasha's ghost like expression of pure horror as said commander rode pass them, not even looking at their direction, but all too aware that commander Erwin heard it all.

"So quit your fucking whining, ride that horse until your balls are small enough to compare to a fucking titans balls" Frey ordered, having none of the shit Garrus is spewing out of his mouth.

Izzy leaning to Bruno "Titans doesn't have balls do they?", to which Jean and Bruno laughed to their hearts content, how they love Izzy's innocence sometimes, the girl is too much to bare sometimes.

"I think that's the point Izzy" Jean chuckled "your beard is coming nicely Bruno" noticing the beard forming around Bruno's face, despite being bald, his facial hair seem to become quite longer.

"As Garrus once said, puberty and a midlife crisis have hit me at the same time" Bruno recited from memory "But yes, it is coming quite fine, I am in a good mood"

"Your going to make it bushy?" Izzy asked, quite mesmerised with the beard forming.

"As it would naturally come, my father had a fine beard" Bruno grinned "We may meet him, if we have leave to do so when we arrive near wall Sina"

"you used to live in Stohess correct?" Connie asked, as he overheard the conversation.

Bruno gave the little profound genius a glance and nodded "Indeed, he made weapons for the military, if my memory serves me well, he has a contract with Garrus's father" looking to Garrus in case he didn't hear it, Garrus was never fond of his father being mentioned.

Connie shot up coming to realisation "Wait, Garrus father is the owner of Dreiken Merchant association"

"Of course, you idiot" Jean chastising "His last name Dreiken is a dead giveaway, I hear the Dreiken's have great connections to the royal family and nobles alike"

Bruno hummed in confirmation, regretting to mention Garrus's father "We have met during a business meeting, we became close friends shortly after that"

"Wow, I like to know more of you Bruno" Izzy beamed, her smile innocent and beautiful, the three boys around her blushed at the sight, Historia seem to be quiet and taken the company of Armin, who seem to distract her thoughts from Ymir.

Good, the more focused they are the better, As the group left the gates, unaware they are being watched.

"That be one silver sir" A elder woman, selling her fruit at her stall, as a man watching, the grey cloak covering his head and face, pulled out a silver coin out of his pouch, to place in the woman's open hand, before taking the apple in return.

Taking a bite out if it, as the stranger strolled past the gates, its eyes focused on the group riding out in the distance. Narrowing them close as it sighted the target where Eren Yeager rode in the formation.

Turning to the main building where the commanders came out, no, they would have the information on them, heading to their new base of operations. A smile crossed the face, as a new plan was formed.

**A/N: A little breather since there are time lapse between events in AOT, for Erwin's recovery and the time the scouts have to go into hiding because of the royals plus I get to be creative and create a bit of Garrus comedy to satisfy my own amusement and a bit of character interaction before shit hits the fan, but overall I am happy to see people are enjoying this fiction and the reviews, pushed me to move forward, 3 chapters in a span of few days, I'm spoiling you guys too much :) but much love to you guys, I appreciate the critic and support all the same.**

**Myzor: I can understand having Expectations when enjoying the development between to characters, yet I have planned and thought about every step of the way in this story, I understand the need to know about a few details, but on can not rush without ruining the story and the feels, well the feels and drama we have to overcome, As Alan Braun say Keep moving Forward.**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Thank you for the kind words, I aim to have the chapters come out in good quality, I wouldn't mind some negative critic if it allows me to develop and hone my writing skills but I aim for my readers to enjoy it non the less. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the story so far.**

**SaintlyGrim: I'm estactic you enjoy and love the story so far, and yes you nailed on the point how everyone seem to enjoy and love that the OC remained as a warrior despite the circumstances, I agree there are not a lot of warrior fanfics with the OC not switching sides because they see the wrong in their actions or they are romanced with one of them, I see that as defeating the purpose of them switching to begin with, Can't create drama and feels if it goes cliché. Hope your basic goes well, I respect those that join the military. I salute you sir and thank you for the review, it is greatly appreciated :) hope you can enjoy the story as it goes by during basic.**


	36. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

The Head Quarters near wall Sina seems more, top of the range compared to the one they stayed in close to Wall Rose. The Building seem to appear as smooth stone bricks were used to build the main building; the walls are as tall, maybe 20 metres high.

Apparently, the nobles required this to be the last defence of the scouts if the titans were to breach wall Rose, since they walls were fur metre's thick, making it impervious to crumble under titan weight, but if the armoured titan were to come, the walls would crumble easily. Something Hange was considering as she stared at the structure.

It is quite not to her taste, it is more as a candy to the eye, maybe because it is close to wall Sina, where the buildings are extravagant, the rich and powerful dwell. Not many people that do not live withing wall Sina hold them in high regard, pompous assholes, enough to make Levi consider in beating them to a pulp, still he appreciates the cleanliness they keep.

But per as usual and in total agreement with Frey, they have their own squads do a deep clean, to everyone's dismay, Frey proclaim that all jobs that were finished must be inspected by Captain Levi.

Commander Erwin remained in his quarters/office to read upon reports made by the section commanders, theories, plans to be made, some are requesting for him to step down due to the mortal injury Erwin have received, but the Commander refused, seeing it as a hinderance that be overcome, a knock on the door, drawn his attention.

Erwin halted his progress on the reports, curious on who would come to meet him at this time of the day, since the scouts are too busy with their duties.

"Come in" Erwin ordered, seeing who walked through the door, he regretted it in an instant.

A tall balding man, a beard in a form of a goatee, slightly big around the waist, the clothes worn is of noble sense, the aura of a powerful individual the sneer on his face smells or arrogance.

"Matheus Dreiken" Erwin calmly spoke his name, not too keen in meeting the man, a powerful merchant non the less "What pleasure do I owe in meeting an esteemed businessman such as yourself"

"Erwin Smith, no longer a businessman" The sneer turning into a grin "Your seeing one of the esteemed council members and a noble of the crown, given by the king himself"

"How much did the title cost you?" Erwin spoke, keeping his composure "Not so much seeing how finely dressed you are"

"I would shake your dominant hand, yet it seemed lacking" Matheus quipped back "My service to the crown and upholding the values of mankind is what earned my reward"

"Hmm, how are Christian and Rickard?" Erwin asked changing the subject.

A smug formed on the head Dreiken's face "Christian is climbing the ranks of the MP splendidly well; Rickard is expecting his first child by fall"

"Pass on my congratulations to him" Erwin civilly congratulate, the children should not be ill viewed because of the actions of the fathers.

Matheus grunted, seeing the change of subject "Perhaps your wondering on why I am here now?"

Erwin eyed the noble in front of him, analysing the situation, "Can be many reasons why you are here, perhaps the ill goods lost at Utgard Castle, funding, favours to be bought, or possibly your youngest son Garrus" listing off the reasons, hitting the mark as Garrus's name was mentioned.

So it is because of the son, that means the oldest is no longer fit to be his successor, seeing how he climbing the ranks quickly, but not unexpected, placing him in a valuable position of influence that would extend the Dreiken name, the middle child is expecting child soon, and since Rickard is in the MP, another valuable tool, but overhearing from what Garrus have said, not the most suitable since the child would overcome his sense of duty, that would leave the youngest Garrus to take over the business while the father plays noble.

The scowl paints many pictures, Erwin takes this as a small victory, noting the corrupt has its reach.

"I have no idea about Utgard Castle" Matheus feigning ignorance, not too pleased of the ill-gotten goods being destroyed, but the upside the titans have saw to the evidence being destroyed "But yes I have come to collect Garrus seeing that his future is wasted here"

"Wasted?" Erwin questioned, interesting choice of words "I believe your son chose to be here, already ready to give his heart for humanity"

"He was supposed to be in the Military Police" Matheus interrupted, realising his slip, regained his composure "I will not play around Erwin, the scouts are not what it used to be, even if you do have Eren Yeager, it will be short lived"

Again, more interesting choice of words, worry have overcoming Erwin, a feeling that there is more to his words than he would let on.

"Perhaps you should allow him to decide, since I have heard you have disregarded him through childhood" Erwin stating another fact, seeing if he can gauge a reaction, sadly Matheus did not take the bait.

"It builds character, only the strong survive, the weak perishes under the powerful" Matheus spoke "The boy would know his place in the Dreiken family, seeing I offer him now great wealth and power"

"Build character yes, but even the weakest of people have a strength, non-have ever seen" Erwin countered.

"Yet you allowed traitors to walk in your ranks, three as far as I hear?" Matheus gritted back, Erwin was caught off guard, that information was supposed to be secret, how he obtain this knowledge, he must find out the source, then again there were military police amongst the mission.

"Your losing your grip Erwin, I suggest you tread carefully, now bring Garrus here immediately" Matheus demanded, now not having the patience to play Erwin's mind games.

"No doubt, your arrival may have alerted him" Erwin calmly stated, having no intention on doing so, the boy would come or not, it matters no little difference.

The door swung open and speaking of the devil, Garrus stood there, eyeing the atmosphere in the room, Matheus was about to become smugger, yet held his tongue as Levi was right behind Garrus his gaze fixed on him, the guy had an aura of murderous intent.

"Oi, Brat" Levi casually spoke "It's rude to barge in without knocking" seeing upon the fat noble in the room across Erwin, perhaps he would let this one slide. Deciding to move himself inside as the brat stood at the door, leaning against the wall, amused at the sight laying before him.

The tension grew as the silence between father and son, it is suffocating to say for the least.

"Ah Garrus, glad you're here, we were just talking about you" Erwin casually spoke, as if the tense atmosphere were not there at all.

"Why the fat bastard here?" Garrus blurted out, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. Levi grunted in amusement, an exceptionally good question indeed.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" Matheus face grew in anger.

"Father?" Garrus asked incredulously "Don't know him, just a fat slob that paid more attention to the eldest child and discard his youngest"

"I did that in the best of intentions" Matheus retorted, not too pleased with the tone.

"Best intentions?" Garrus grew in anger "Was it the best intentions to slash your sone with a knife for stepping out of line?" pointing to the scar on his face.

"Best intentions in saying I will live up to nothing with my behaviour, saying I should have died with my mother?" Garrus anger grew with each word uttered out of his mouth.

"Hold your tongue boy, before I rectify that" Matheus barked "I am here to take you away, you will take hold of the merchant business, you will obey every order I give and you will do so as a Dreiken"

"Fuck your business" Garrus raged "I rather shit and piss on it and serve it to the titans, I rather see you try and control me"

Levi could swear he saw a vein pop as the elder mans face turned to a shade of purple, amusing indeed.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I came to bring you away so you can live as a king" Matheus bellowed, ignoring the stares of Erwin and Levi, apparently enjoying the spectacle they are viewing.

"A king?" Garrus laughed "Nah, your good, I'm already got a woman, I enjoy the brush of death"

"The whore from that pungent village" Matheus spat, until suddenly Garrus launched himself planting a fist into his jaw kncking the man down, shock overwhelmed him as the insolence of the boy, starting to get up to kill the child he should have done long ago.

"That woman name is Sasha and she is far better than you, better than Christian have ever treated me" Garrus stormed forward only to have Levi grabbing hold of him, preventing him from continuing the beating.

"As much as I would enjoy you beating the shit out of the poor slob" Levi grunted on the resistance "It would be difficult to explain his sudden death"

Erwin observed as the head Dreiken stood on his feet, murderous glare pointed to the young man, but withheld within fear with the man holding him.

"I believe you have your answer Matheus" Erwin spoke casually, amused at the scene but keeping his face neutral.

Matheus spat at the floor near Erwin, Levi having a mind to let go of the brat to let him finish the job but withheld because of Erwin.

"This is not the end Erwin" Matheus seethed before barging his way through the duo in the way, storming out the room.

Erwin watched the man storm out, he needs to be careful of him, his position of power have made things complicated for him and the scouts, the words that was spoken was a warning, something Erwin need to get to the bottom of.

Turning to Garrus who Levi casually let go, the boy breathing hard but the smile was pleasant to see, apparently the built up aggression was thrown into that punch, the boy had good amount of restraint until the insult to his partner, neither Levi or Erwin could fault him for losing it.

"Well Garrus" Erwin spoke drawing the boy's attention "I am please to see that you are fully committed to the scouts, the promise of wealth and power is surely tempting" choosing his words to see Garrus's response.

"Wealth and power means nothing if those titan bastards win, not even throwing away what I have, that makes me, me" Garrus harshly spoke through gritted teeth, still angry at the man that stormed out.

"wise words" Erwin smiled "You are correct, if the titans gain victory, it will be the end of all of humanity"

Garrus nodded "You may leave, I believe your friends and comrades are concern for your sudden rush to my office" with that Garrus left, eager to get out of the room.

"Kid got a lot of guts" Levi commented, before humouring himself some more "Still a disgusting animal that needs to keep it in his pants"

"Thank you, Levi, your presence here may have prevented further misconceptions from happening here" Erwin thanking Levi, Matheus is an angry man, but he is not stupid.

"No problem" Levi shrugged "While it was fun seeing that fat slob getting punched, mind telling me why he is here?"

"As you are already aware he wished to bring Garrus into the fold, but that is not all, his choice of words have brought some alarm concerning Eren Yeager" Erwin stated, Levi remained focus as he now leant against the wall.

"What about Eren?" Levi asked, already telling that Erwin is quite concern.

"I am unsure yet" Erwin stated again "Apparently Eren's power have drawn the attention of the crown, that what I can deduct from Matheus words"

Matheus knew more yet the man is brutal within his operations and he does not make threats lightly.

"So, what's the plan then?" Levi asked.

Erwin sat back a thought, his hand resting on his chin "We do nothing for now, proceed as normal until I say otherwise"

Levi stood in thought, before standing himself up right "Fair enough Erwin, I trust your judgement"

"You did what?" Izzy exclaimed, Garrus have came in a bit of a mood and when they ask him what happened he told the whole story.

"I punched the old fart" Garrus shrugged, feeling good that he did.

"But why?" Izzy asked, Bruno observing the reaction, amused that Izzy tend to forget the reason why he did so.

"The elder Dreiken have insulted his woman, a natural response for any man" Bruno calmly stated, as a few was confused with Bruno's way of speaking.

"Bruno, why are you speaking like that?" Izzy asked, as Garrus chuckled.

"That's how he normally talks, he had to adapt in training around Dorian and Marcus to avoid the piss getting taken out of him" Garrus chuckled, becoming solemn, now that they are dead Bruno no longer see need to keep up the pretence anymore.

"Indeed" Bruno agreed "I feel more comfortable speaking like this, I believe everyone should choose their way about themselves" nodding to Sasha aware of her accent, she still hides.

Speaking of the woman, Sasha seem distant as Garrus told her story, Garrus picked up on it, concern spread over his face.

"Shitbreath, what's up?" Garrus called out, Sasha still dwelling in her thoughts "Sasha?" now that pulled her out, since Garrus only calls her that if he is genuinely concerned for her.

"Why didn't you take the deal?" Sasha asked, Garrus taken aback, shocked and a bit of anger "You have been given the opportunity to have a better life, why didn't you take it?"

"Would you rather I did?" Garrus turning the question onto her, the gasp from her answered enough before the words spewed out of her mouth.

"No!" waving her hands in defence "It means you could have lived comfortably and have someone better"

Garrus features softened a bit "I'm happy now, yeah we live life on the edge, but none of that would be appealing without you in it"

"Aw" Izzy spoke as her eyes fluttered at the blush forming on Sasha's face, the guy have a way with words if he put his mind to it.

"Then again, I don't think I would have another woman that would be able to put up with me anyways" Garrus shrugged, now the moment is gone as Sasha smiled genuinely, happy that Garrus have gone back to Garrus she fallen for, pulling him into an embrace and into a deep kiss.

"Alright enough soppy shit" Garrus pulling away "Let us get some training in" before heading to the storage unit where the ODM are kept, rather not having people speak about his kinder side, he has a reputation to keep.

Jean and Connie walked to Bruno; smiles plastered on their face at the scene they have witnessed and heard.

"We are so not going to live this down" Jean grinned as Connie snickered, Bruno looked to the two, a small smile crept on his face.

"Indeed" agreeing that now they saw a side to Garrus in public, they will never relent on the teasing they will bring, it would be worth it in the end.

Near the walls as Hange and Frey oversaw the experiments, to further understand the powers of the titan. To begin with Hange asked Eren if the others mentioned anything to him during his capture.

Eren sat back, fighting the urge of the traitors, needing to focus on anything they may have mentioned.

"As far as I can remember, if our limbs were severely loss, our bodies focus on healing" Eren recalled "Apparently according to them we won't be able to transform during that process"

Hange stood in thought, they saw Mikasa slicing Reiner's arm off, possibly it has to be an immediate transformation during any harm done to the user, if the body left to it's own devices and began the healing process they won't be able to transform.

"Anything else?" Hange asked, the more information the better, it would conduct the tests a much more controlled matter instead of going blind.

Eren sat back a bit more, trying to remember the best he could "They need rest after transformation, which must be the reason why they tried to wait till nightfall and not straight away"

"Humm" Hange thought, deciphering the mystery of the power of the titans is pure excitement, the thought of it sends tingling sensations through her body, getting to excited.

Slamming her fist down onto her palm "I have an idea, if your willing Eren, we can see how many times you can transform before your body would be unable to do so"

"Really Hange?" Frey questioned "I would try and see how he could control titans" a fair astute assumption.

Eren seem puzzled "I don't quite know how I did that" apologising that he does not know how.

"It's quite alright Eren" Hange patting his back "It would involve titans for that experiment to have merit and I doubt the commander is willing to have us go out in titan territory to test how you can"

Frey thought a moment, that's why Hange did not suggest that experiment, it would mean risking soldiers and Eren to see if he can control them and if he couldn't then it be futile and the risks to high to attempt it.

Hange called out to Eren to begin the test, seeing that Levi has yet to return, Frey conveyed orders to Mikasa and Armin to stay on the wall.

Mikasa and Armin watched as Eren transformed, the flash of yellow light originated where Eren stood, his titan roaring after the transformation.

They are lucky to not be near wall Sina, but the HQ seem to be isolated well enough for the experiments to commence in private, Yet Mikasa have a feeling they are being watched.

"You feel it to?" Armin inquired, his eyes observing beyond Eren, trying to find where the feeling is coming from.

Mikasa scanned the tree's nearby, something hiding within, must be an animal spooked but the moment she saw something it has disappeared as soon as soon as she saw it, it is definitely someone watching them, focusing on Eren again.

Eren transformed the second time, the titan appears thinner and smaller, as Eren emerged from the name, his cheeks gaunt as the markings appear deeper and more burnt, steam emitting furiously off the body.

"Hange I think he has enough" Frey warned, seeing the state Eren is in, the titan does not look strong the second time round, barely able to stand on its legs.

"One more, I think he has one more push to give" Hange exclaimed in excitement without Levi around to stop her she has full control.

Eren looking up horrified, but growing determined to do it one more time, biting down on his hand, transforming again.

This time no roar came as the titan looked like a husk, the arms and chest as thin as the blades they wield, its lower body grey and tiny.

Hange widened in shock maybe they should not have pushed him that far "Ok Eren, you can rest now"

Eren is not emerging from the titan, hearing Levi coming along on the wall.

"What the fuck is that?" Hange can hear Levi, his gaze focused on the titan below.

Mikasa watched intently, worry washed over her as Eren is unmoving, still remained inside the nape of his titan.

Levi zipped down onto the nape, the steam intense as the body, slicing the nape open carefully, to avoid injuring Eren inside.

The steam rushed out of the nape as it was forcibly opened as Levi gagged on the intensity, he leaves Hange alone for short while since he has to handle a situation with Dreiken, and he comes back to Eren unconscious.

"Oi Eren, you can stop sleeping around" Grabbing hold the scuff of his shirt, pulling up, the next moment Mikasa screamed in horror as the skin was pulled from Eren's face leaving nothing but bone, as the third transformation burnt away his flesh steam, steam frothing as it tried to heal Eren desperately.

Levi instantly pulled Eren out as his limbs were burnt thin as if it is a corpse, pressing his head against the shallow chest, a weak beat shows Eren is barely alive.

Hange mortified at the sight "Oh god, I'm sorry Eren, I'm so sorry"

"Quit apologising and get him inside to see if he's alive" Frey panicked, not too keen at seeing Yeager in this sorry state.

Mikasa instantly rushing to Eren's side as he was placed on the stretcher, Moblit and Frey carrying him inside the headquarters as quickly and steadily as possible.

Levi about to follow, turned around to the tree's seeing a cloaked figure disappearing from view, Levi narrowed his eyes, turning to Hange who is whimpering in despair of her actions.

"Oi, shitty four eyes" Levi said, causing the woman to look to him "You do realise we were being watched"

Blinking Hange looked to the tree's unable to see anything, this is not good "We have to inform Erwin" Hange croaked.

Levi nodding "Yeah tell him how you nearly killed Yeager with your experiments and how you guys are not aware of your surroundings and doing nothing about it"

Hange paled, well this will be an awkward report and Erwin will not be too happy about it.

"Are you going to get the spy?" Hange inquired, maybe Levi can rectify this.

"Tch, the bastard might have gotten away, even if I did go after it, it disappeared as soon as I noticed whatever it is" Levi chastised, he left them alone for a short while, does he have to baby sit everyone.

Returning into the Headquarters, the figure watched within the bushes, amused at the sight, observing the infrastructure they are dwelling in.

With both two people clocking on him, it will be difficult to infiltrate, his eyes focused on the titan holder as it was carried in, deciding to head to the city in wall Sina, deciding to see what information he could get out of the Military Police stationed there, knowing how incompetent they are in their information handling. Adapting to the situation, the mission coming first, everything depends on what the scouts do that would decide the man's choices.

His goal clear, find the few scouts marked for death and silence them, whatever information they hold regarding the titans, destroy and disrupt their advancement, capture Eren Yeager if possible, for the good of humanity.

Mikasa waited outside the room as Eren healed, Hange apologising for her pushing the understanding of Eren's powers, Mikasa can not blame her, Eren wished to do this despite her protests, despite the fact they do not know the limitations.

Armin is on board as they discuss of the hidden spy, watching them, Levi agrees, apparently the information of this spy would confirm Erwin's suspicions how Matheus knew about the top secret information the scouts holds to their chests, the three titan spies that stayed hidden underneath their noses, Eren's power of controlling the titans.

Mikasa thoughts returned to Alan, a inkling reside in her stomach that Alan may not be dead as she felt his eyes set on her, Armin have always said that Alan is very hard to kill due to his strength, as always he has a trick to get out the toughest situation, but that is the part of her that hopes that he is alive, Eren and the others believes him to be dead, except for Armin, who always tries to get inside Alan's head, why did he do what he did, Mikasa grew tired of the matter, another feeling that the few days as the enigma of doom coming again, the same feeling she had before Stohess with Alan concerned.

True to his word Matheus have requested to have all scouts to hand themselves along with Eren Yeager to the crown custody.

Forcing Erwin's hand in the matter giving orders to both Frey and Levi to have their squads go into hiding, the sole purpose is to protect Eren Yeager, while Erwin handles the matters concerning Matheus.

Frey and Levi stood aside to each other as Frey gave out the orders that they will go to a house in the woods, much to their dismay, which means they all have to do another deep clean, to which Garrus threatens to wipe his ass on the walls and have them lick it.

Not that Levi would have any say.

The coming week would bring great stress to both Squad Levi and squad Frey.

**A/N: It was fun setting the stage for Garrus for me, since Alan is not in the picture for now. Season 3 will be take a while to write out, as I want it to feel not rushed. any suggestions or criticism is appreciated. Enjoy. :)**

**Myzor: Eren could be gentle, but he is hot headed, especially what he has to go through, seeing Mikasa being hurt after trusting someone to protect her, Alan is in Eren's shitlist that's for sure.**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Good question indeed, who is in power? But to say that doesn't spoil the story Zeke is the leader of the Warrior's Alan is simply second in charge. Levi, is a struggle to keep true to who he is, a lot of fictions I read, feels like they strayed on how he really is, it is my mission to make sure that Erwin and Levi is as badass as they are in both the anime and manga, I can not settle for less with them. I appreciate peoples opiniions when it concerns them because I hate to ruin the two favourite characters.**

**Cecilia: Not really relevant to the story, but it made me chuckle because of how random it is, but yes I love history as well lmao xD**


	37. Indeed

**Indeed**

"What do you mean I can't take a shit in the woods?"

A wonderful start to their eventful morning, ever since Matheus Dreiken visited and the mysterious spy skulking about their main headquarters, Erwin ordered both squad Frey and Levi into hiding, the main reason is to protect Eren Yeager, who Erwin still believes to be the key to everything, the key to the titans and the truth.

The building they resides within the woods was not ideal for a group of ten soldiers, being forced to cramp into the small house, what made it worse that it was filthy when they arrived, to everyone's predictions, Levi went on a cleaning spree and pushed those who are lacking behind or trod mud on his floor.

Garrus's outburst when Levi flat out refused Garrus request, was not a complete surprise.

Levi can only scowl at the man, glancing to Frey who just sat at the corner, reading a book.

The agreement that Frey would handle the brat and he would have no complaining with his cleaning ethics, much to the duress on Levi's patience when said brat took a shit that wasn't in the woods but actually took one on the path leading to the house they reside in.

They only stayed in hiding for TWO days and that mouthy brat stunk the whole house up because what people thought of treading through mud turned out to be his shit. Who takes a shit in front of the house, leave it there and watch everyone walk through it, leaving tracks through the house.

Frey trying to force his focus into the interesting book he is reading, but the intense murderous glare was too much to handle, forcing himself to look up.

"Dreiken, can it" Frey called out, turning the kids ire onto him "If you don't then you be scrubbing the path at the front"

"You want me to scrub the path? With what a bucket of water and a brush?" Garrus mocked, glancing outside, the stains of where is misdeeds lay, followed with a gravelly dirt path leading out the house towards the surrounding wooded area, hiding them in plain sight.

"If you don't shut up and do as your told" Levi growled, his patience growing very thin.

Bruno shook his head as Garrus is being well Garrus, noticing Izzy was leaving the room, deciding to follow, a thought came to his mind, he haven't properly asked Izzy about herself, as she seem to be quiet in their little group with the edition of Connie and Jean, quite chaotic.

Heading out to see the dense woods, a light brown path leads straight into it, Izzy long Golden-Brown hair wrapped in braided ponytail, looking into the woods.

"It is unwise to come out alone" Bruno suddenly spoke, startling the young girl, relaxing her posture once realizing who it was.

"I'm sorry, there is so much you can take when you have Garrus" Izzy motioning her hand to the cramped house where the argument can be heard still "Being Garrus"

Bruno chuckled "Indeed, he is something to get used to, yet one can train themselves to block out the nuisance"

"possibly the years of being his childhood friend gave you the experience to block him out" Izzy mused, quite interested in the man before her, during training where she is just one of the trainee's not so popular or skilled, but tend to enjoy watching the big shots be incredible.

Bruno hummed in agreement as his golden yellow eyes scoured the tree's watching the leaves gentle movement as they sway with the flow of the wind, Bruno seem to enjoy the calmness of nature around him instead of the busy streets he was raised in, perhaps when this is all over, he would find a plot of land like this one, build a house and live in it.

"Where were you raised Izzy?" remembering the reason why he have followed.

Izzy raised her eyebrow in question, they have not asked her that question even since Trost, they talk about everything but home, possibly Garrus forbid since it would involve his.

"In a village south of wall Rose, Hema, if I can remember right" Izzy, a sad smile forming as Bruno tilted his head in confusion, until realization that south of wall rose is titan territory.

"My apologises" Bruno spoke softly, Izzy just laughed.

"No need to be sorry for, you asked, I just answered" Izzy smiled "It was nice to speak or remember of home for a while"

"Indeed, home is where we were born and raised" Bruno accepting the thought "Farmers?"

"Yep" Izzy smile grew "We grew all sorts, from carrots to potatoes, grain for everyone's bread"

"We all have a job, everyone helped each other in a way, I remember helping mama bake her bread everyday" Izzy dreamed as the memory came "my father would come in after a long day in the fields and we just eat, talk, laugh"

Bruno listened, as Izzy talks about her village, how she named a calf, daisy, how she refused anyone from bringing the calf for slaughter because some noble merchant demanded it's meat, how she cried when her first animal friend was taken away, how she play with the other children in the fields, yet the smell of her mother's bread always brought up.

Yet Bruno never dared to ask of her parents, they may be alive or shared the fate of many when the walls fell, he will never ask, not wanting to ruin the peace Izzy is finding.

"Then the titans came" Izzy finished her happy memories "We heard the warning too late as my mama was snatched away, saving me from being snatched as well, few of my friends didn't make it"

Bruno listened as she laid herself bare, apparently Izzy have not spoken about what happened, thought of others.

"My father died shortly after in the attack to retake wall maria" Izzy finished, suddenly silent as her memories still within her mind the day she found out her father was one of those that have lost their lives.

"Why have you joined the military?" Bruno asked, rather than to assume the answer, he prefer to hear it from her voice, her emotions, as her eyes drifted to his, her brown eyes meeting his.

"To fight back" Izzy spoke "My father, my mother sacrificed themselves to protect my future, I rather fight than wait for it, unable to do anything" a fierce determination was noticeable in her voice.

Perhaps Bruno judged her wrongly thinking her as innocent as a whole, this new perspective have made her very interested in knowing her more, her fighting spirit is quite appealing, he respects that.

"A noble reason, one I would get behind" Bruno mused, as Izzy eyed him quizzically.

"Why do you speak like that?" Izzy questioned, she wanted to know why he spoke the way he does, despite hearing him differently in training, then again in training it sound forced.

Bruno paused for a moment before answering "I would not know, my father a blacksmith or weaponsmith as you would say, I have been speaking this way since the day I began to speak"

"there was a doctor, he had an aura of power, he have inspected my body, my heart, tests were ran" Bruno mused "Even asked about my parents origins, where they were raised, no answer was given to confirm my speech"

"Wow, even a doctor couldn't figure It out" Izzy chuckled making light of the situation, Bruno appreciated the gesture.

"Both my father and mother have to tolerate my way of speaking, until I grew bald, my father found it amusing, said it fitted my personality" Bruno highly praised the idea "I believe it's all in here" tapping his head "There are many questions still left in this world, why can it be cruel, or why can it be beautiful, why do we live the way we have, I soon believe in asking such questions, I live in the now, where everything matters, Garrus said this"

"Wait? Garrus?" Izzy laughed "He actually said those words?"

Bruno again chuckled "He may not seem like it but he is a practical and intelligent, he accepted me for me, Dorian and Marcus not so much, hence my force of their speech, yet you accepted it as well without question, until now?" Bruno smile no longer there, but out of curiosity.

Izzy blushed but did not grow agitated at the sudden change of mood "Perhaps I wish to hear it from you personally to understand properly"

Bruno smiled once again, hearing her words "Indeed"

"there's something I wanted to ask?" Izzy inquired, twiddling her thumbs as she did so, the blush forming brighter on her cheeks.

Bruno could not help finding it endearing, the woman reverted back to her innocent self in a matter of seconds, a woman of fierce determination, now shy and nervous. Yet he remained silent as he waited for the woman to speak her mind.

"Are you interested in someone?" Izzy spoke, Bruno blinked, is that a question in general or directed at her, if it was meant for her then it was very poorly worded, no specifics, another endearing part he found to her.

Bruno eyed her for a moment, stroking the dark black beard, growing on his face, for sixteen it had grown quite well, puberty have hit him hard, perhaps he could entertain and muse himself to Izzy's nervousness in lack of an answer.

"I am Indeed interested in someone" Bruno deliberately worded his answer to make it sound like it was in general, amusement crept the corner of his lips as the face fell for a moment, before chuckling.

Izzy blinked at the chuckling, has she got it all wrong? Was he toying with her feelings, embarrassment filled her stomach.

"I just kind of confessed to you and you're just laughing?" Izzy asked, trying to understand why feeling annoyed and embarressed.

Bruno raised his eye at the woman "You have worded your question in a way that It was for general conversation, if your very interested be more specific or direct"

Izzy thought back, munching on the question she made, comparing it to his answer, oh. He made a lesson and a point in the choices of words, her cheeks flushed more in embarrassment at his subtlety.

"Geez Bruno, you know it's rude to make a woman be embarrassed" Izzy now turning away, hiding the smile creeping on her face, pretending to be mad.

Bruno only huffed in amusement, not taking the bait "Perhaps, but at the moment, now is not the time to dwindle on such thoughts"

Izzy snapped back; did he just reject her?

Reading the situation Bruno placed his fingers on her lips "At this moment we need to remain focus, once this is all over then we shall be as one"

"But wouldn't you prefer to get this over with? Since this might be the last time we could confess again?" Izzy blurted out; Bruno frowned at the sudden rush.

"It is worth the wait; we do not see what the future holds, but know that I hold the same feelings for you" Bruno held her hands planting a small kiss on them, tenderly and gentle, as if something to cherish bit by bit.

Izzy heart melted as his affection, how his rough hands held onto hers, for someone so hard and rough, can have a gentle heart. Deciding that the wait will be worth it when they defeat the titans.

Bruno releasing them, looking back to the house, now silent, either Garrus have been made to shut up or a storm is brewing which would leave them all to the wrath of their respective leaders.

"We have spent enough time out here, let us return" Bruno smiled as Izzy followed, he own smile beaming, accepting to wait for now, peering inside to see Garrus on the floor unconscious, with Levi glaring at the rest of the unit.

"Thanks for this little shit, I be heading out, I want this place spotless, no dust, no shit" Levi growled Frey chuckling as he walked out taking Jean, Connie and Sasha with them to forage for some food, "You have one hour"

Levi then left in a greater foul mood then before, Eren sitting there sweating, apparently, he knew well enough to take the captain's threats seriously. Mikasa glared after the man, not too keen on the subtle threat in his tone, before seeing Eren, quickly grabbing a white cloth wrapping around his head before doing a serious dusting, not once but twice over, Mikasa watched with amusement, if Alan….. shaking the thought, he is not here anymore.

Garrus is not amused at the situation he is in, the midget kicked his gut, causing him to throw up his breakfast the second time, the pain was that intense he may or not have fainted, will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut? Not so much, now at the anger of those left behind Garrus opted to take a stroll, leaving Eren panicking, as Mikasa and Armin helped with the cleaning.

Bruno and Izzy seem to be in a good mood, Garrus can assume they hit it off, but Bruno is the type to wait after the shit they are in is over, Bruno is a good man and a good friend, Garrus hopes he makes it through and get some form of happiness.

A sudden rustle alerted him as Garrus raised his rifle, Captain Levi instructed if you idiots leave the house, bring a rifle, so Garrus did just that, if it's a robber shoot it, if it screams shoot it again, how Garrus didn't like the idea of killing a human, but apparently someone is out to get them and it is their job to protect the all might Eren suicidal bastard Yeager from anyone.

"Don't Shoot!" a voice Garrus recognised, as a man with his hands up, his hair black, neatly trimmed and swept over, a small stubble on his face, his eyes black.

Garrus gaped when he saw the emblem of the MP on the jacket "Rickard?"

"In the flesh little bro" Rickard smiled, lowering his arms, seeing Garrus lowering the rifle.

"What are you doing here?" Garrus questioned, finding it too convenient that a military police soldier walking in the woods.

Rickard looked over his shoulder, checking he wasn't followed "To find you and a Captain Levi, I heard about father" Garrus scowled "Not that I'm defending him, but lets say the shiner he had on his eye, brought more trouble than it was worth"

"Why do you want me and the midget?" Garrus questioned again, until seeing Rickard pulling out a letter out of his pocket.

"Let's say I share the views of Commander Erwin, I came to give this letter and a warning, I'm risking my neck to come here" Rickard spoke, looking around still, this is a dangerous situation as it is.

"There's killings inside wall Sina, those who silenced those seeking the truth" Rickard spoke.

"What truth?" Garrus asked, a sense of dread looming over him, as another rustle came along, their eyes diverted to see Hange merging from within, her focus on Rickard.

"Rickard Dreiken, been a while" Hange chipped, her usual happy demeanour present.

"Hange Zoe" Rickard nodded, handing the letter to her "Orders from Commander Erwin" Garrus observed her reaction turning serious, if Erwin is not here in person then something serious is going to happen that will affect the survey corps directly.

"Anything else Rickard?" Hange asked, wanting to see if Rickard had any more information that could give them the advantage.

"Only rumours, some not so good, the Military police are having serious troubles of our own" Rickard confided "There's someone out there, killing soldiers, observing our movements, we don't know who, but this person is extremely dangerous, best keep on your guard"

Hange nodded "We had someone observing us as well, thankfully no one killed"

"Perhaps you have a titan on your side, to stop them" Rickard spoke, as Hange laughed, agreeing to the statement, before turning to Garrus again.

"Christian is in the elite unit little brother" Rickard warned.

"As if I give a shit about that egotistical bastard" Garrus waved off, before taken aback with Garrus's glare.

"I'm not joking little brother, this elite unit is like a kill squad, watch your back" Rickard warned "I best head back before I be missed, I hope things go well for you and your regiment"

"You as well Rickard" Hange spoke, their farewell obvious, as Garrus watched his brother leave, if the situation was not so serious, they might have more time, but now something big is going to go down.

Hange reading the letter, her eye's widening turning to Garrus "We must get back to the house immediately" whirling around marching in full force.

Garrus followed suit, not liking what he is about to hear, when they have everyone at the house to hear what the Commander have to say through letter.

Inside wall Sina, the capital where royalty reside as the trade bustled, nobles and merchants alike conversing, an extravagant building where the Military police main headquarters reside, only the most elite and senior members of the MP guard the main city of the king, unbeknownst a silent warrior skulked it's district, a building not so far, but concealed to the public eye where the elite stayed, the commander ruled it with an iron fist, a shadow unit formed by the crown, Rodd Reiss.

A gargling of an elite soldier, the throat slit as the figure tossed his body aside, the room where the main commander resides in, the figure looking around, five, maybe six dead soldiers inside a room, Alan Braun sat in the main chair contemplating as the commander, an old looking man, balding, clean shaven gagged and bound terrified at the sight as the man eyed him, the knife in hand.

Looking around, not amused, with disgust, these soldiers are meant to be the best of the best, yet he cut them all like butter through bread, from what he gathered that there are two units that the real king Rodd Reiss have formed, the Elite unit lead by his dog, Kenny Ackerman, and the shadow unit, their main job is intelligence collecting, plans and contingences and silencing those behind the scenes, in the name of the protection of humanity.

It is a shame they did not have a plan for a dangerous Warrior such as him, Alan could have used the challenge.

Alan carefully read through the notes, apparently this Rodd even kept his notes in this huge wealth of information.

The grunting of the commander stirred his thoughts, the hood over his head, protecting his identity, somewhat, then again dead men are hardly good witnesses.

"I stay quiet for a moment" Alan warned as he shuffled though reports, notes alike "Doubt help will come, since I killed them all" motioning to the dead around them, outside the hallway the dead covered each inch of the way, Alan have been thorough, he had always been, it's not the first he did something like this, it will not be the last.

The commander sweat some more, before murmuring through the cloth, as if trying to say something, Alan contemplated again as he looked at the commander, then back to the notes, he is getting nowhere, trying to find the information he desires, standing up, towering over the commander, his eyes paralyzed with fear, before Alan removed the gag.

"please, I do anything, just spare my life" the commander pleaded, as the dark blues, stared down, no emotion on his interrogators face, it is like looking at Kenny Ackerman, how he just stares down his victims before killing them.

Alan knelt down, so their eyes are level "You will tell me where you keep your most secret information"

The commander hesitated, divulging that information would definitely kill him if the crown or Kenny finds out, before Alan watched, sensed the hesitancy before plunging a knife into the commander's leg.

The commander screamed as the blade went deep, gritting his teeth, hoping the pain will stop.

"Too slow" Alan calmly spoke, waiting for the answer again, only to hear whimpers, twisting the knife in the wound, screams echoed once more, before pulling out, blood spilling out.

"They… will kill… me, if I tell you where it is" the commander whimpered, disturbed how the warrior kept his usual calm, no anger etched on his face.

Alan sighed before looking at the man his eyes showing a glint of madness "There are fates worse then death, if you don't tell me I will just cut off your finger one by one, or maybe…" Alan sliced his own finger, keeping it in sight, as steam emerged, healing the little slice, Alan observing the sheer terror, as the commander paled even more than anyone can, through all his interrogations.

"Your… Your…" The commander stuttered, as Alan leaned his head, curious on the words the man would say "Your one of those from outside the walls"

Alan huffed in amusement, typical, he at least be imaginative about it, oh well, no more playing around.

Plunging the knife back into his other leg again, causing the bound man to scream in agony.

An hour went by the man, panted as sweat and blood, as Alan walked about, listening to the whimpers, listening to the silence, listening to his steps.

Clunk, clunk, clang, clunk.

Alan blinked before kicking the carpet underneath his foot, Alan laughed, how typical indeed that the secrets are hidden in the most convenient spot ever, a metal door, a safe size.

"You won't get in there; the true king has the key to that" The man sneered through his pants. Alan reached on the handle, before pulling out pins out of his pocket, testing the locks.

"You won't be able to pick lock it either, it will take you forever, no normal human can break through not even your titan strength" the man laughed, Alan calmly looked up, grabbing firm of the handle bars used to lift the safe open, giving a dangerous grin.

"Good thing I'm unique" before pulling the hinges off the floor safe, with all his strength. The man gaped in awe at the strength, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. Alan picking up the books and all the contents within the small safe.

"What are you?" The commander, causing the killer to look up.

"I go by many names" Alan deciding to humour the man "Friend, betrayer, Heart, Warrior, subject of Rufus" before kneeling in front of the commander once more.

"To you, Death" before the commander could plead Alan slit his throat effortlessly as the blood gushed out, erupting from the mouth as well as Alan watched the man bled and choke on his own blood, before sitting back in the chair, legs on the table, reading the newly found contents in peace.

Alan mused if he should start a Coup.

Ignoring a part of himself disgusted at the death he had wrought, looking through plans, one caught his eye, an ambush in the making, when it will happen it would not say but it would be made in a district not too far from the Scouts headquarters. The secret entrance to the royal chamber, encased in blue titan crystals, in some random church, the coordinate, the Ackerman's, the true heritage of the titans, the king of the walls, how intriguing, finding the jackpot of information, knowing the enemy and how advance they are is one of the skills he learnt in his days as a warrior, pocketing crucial information into his inner pockets for protection.

Forming his own plan, too capture Eren Yeager, knowing she will be there, Alan frowned, he doesn't want to fight her, feeling that she doesn't as well, how would she take seeing him alive, he had to make it convincing enough to look like he died.

He had the urge to see her, when he observed Eren's titan experiments, even holding the coordinate, he couldn't transform twice or even use the power of the founding titan, Alan thought hard, on why he couldn't thinking back on the smiling titan, perhaps it's…. Something new dawned on him, the founding titan their target was suppose to be a royal family member, the king of the walls, Eren is no royal, then that means… Alan laughed at the sudden realisation, he would simply need to capture him without worrying about Eren using the power, because he couldn't not without a key ingredient. IF he could tell Reiner now…

Thinking to Reiner, he would understand soon enough, if he and Bertholdt made it to wall Maria, Zeke would inform them on the plan and why Alan had to do what he did.

For once Alan can thank his lineage and strength to transform a second time to get away from the titans chewing on his other titan form.

Noises, echoed through the halls, as shouts and screams of terror echoed in the buildings, looks like the Dog unit have arrived, Alan jumped out the open window behind the chair, free falling into the bushes, before blending in with the crowd before anyone noticed he was there at all.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, writer's block can be a bitch, yet once it falls into place, so worth the wait, I wanted to confirm Alan in the ambush chapter with Kenny Ackerman, but found it fitting, to show the warrior brutality side to him, give me your thoughts on it, anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and story :)**

**Myzor: Your feelings was correct, Mikasa will find out he's alive when they come face to face, how they react, we have to wait and see. thank you for the review :)**

**ERBREUSAUSAR: I like to keep the pace, rushing from big event to the other, ruins the flow and potential character development and your answer have been answered, Alan is being a warrior and using his skills he has been taught to use, why Reiner and Bertholdt wasn't in the know, simple answer, Zeke. Thank you for the review and enjoy this chapter.**

**Saintlygrim: Thank you for loving the chapters, the pace only happens when I got it all thought out and can easily bang them out, Writer's block happens when someone throws a stick in the gears, like how to proceed the story from there, would it make sense being in this chapter or paragraph, if the writing doesn't come to satisfaction, I end up deleteing chunks here and there and rewrite, just for the quality and if the story no longer makes sense or the mystery I try to create, the story falls flat, But thank you for enjoying the story so far :)**


	38. Planning in Motion

**Planning in Motion**

Corpses littered the place, as the anti-personnel unit walked through from the entrance and the halls, what remains of the shadow unit was dead, throats slit, arms, legs dismembered, one lowered to inspect one kill, as if admiring it.

"Dreiken" a blonde woman called out, drawing the man's attention, its long black hair wrapped in a ponytail, clean shaven stood up and followed, only three walked in as the rest stand watch outside.

The leading man, walked past ignoring the bodies, the man wore a black waist coat, sporting a black fedora, its features old, but neatly slicked back hair, it's stubble brittle and hard, yet it's eyes black and piercing, opening the room that lead to the commanders office.

The leader whistled at the sight before him.

What use to be the Shadow unit commander is now a mangled corpse, missing fingers, two gaping holes in both legs, face cut from different angles as if someone was carving into the poor bastard, if those injuries didn't kill him the clean cut across the throat did, the way it was done, it was meant to have the prisoner die slowly and excruciatingly painful as they choke on their own blood.

Kenny Ackerman eyes glanced to the window, forced open but appears to look from the outside that whoever was inside was getting some fresh air. Whoever did this is clever, too clever to not only avoid detection but to kill everyone inside the building and brutally interrogate the commander without alerting anyone until its too late. They only came due to someone reporting of intensified screaming.

"Caven" Kenny spoke, alerting the woman nearby "Have the squad scour the area, the one responsible wouldn't have gone far"

"Yes sir" Caven saluted before heading out, leaving Christian Dreiken alone with Kenny Ackerman.

Kenny stood up as he walked around, noting of worth, twenty soldiers laid inside this building, all snuffed out by a single man. The reports were there, a single observer watched and prowled, soon showing its hand and snuffing them all out.

Sitting on the now dead Commander's chair, the most cleanest part of the room, Kenny found it entirely amusing, he can see it all play before him as he sat there, two guards by the door, the commander in the chair, the other four was standing in the middle, one idly looking at books, the other pouring a glass, seeing the dead body and the whisky bottle sprayed over the floor, such a waste of good whisky, the other two in front of the commander, either receiving or giving reports on their findings.

Kenny smiled, seeing the guards to fall, the whisky holder to fall next in quick succession, two jumped into action, one tried to run, Kenny respected killing the coward first, for he has no time or use for cowards, looking at the clean cuts of the fighters, the guy was strong, not a woman, he could tell for sure, call it instinct.

But looking to the commander, it appears the commander didn't break despite the injuries given, only a strong minded person would be able to put up with that, looking to the floor safe, the guy must have found it and slit his throat right then and there.

"Dreiken" Kenny spoke looking to the hole on the ground "Check if that's empty" looking at the documents on splayed over the table, he had a lot of time reading through all of this, cocky in his abilities, must have been three hours since he was sitting there, going through the place like he owns it.

"Empty sir" Christian said "looks like he is thorough in what he's doing" adding that part, Kenny laughed, thorough would be too strong a word, this is an experienced raid and the guy left no stone unturned.

"Tell me, who do you think would do this?" Kenny asked, wanting to the kids mind, Kenny hated the father, using his money as a key to power, fat little coward that's for sure, but his eldest son has guts to look at him in the eye tell him to fuck off and slit a merchant around the throat for betraying the crown, oh what fun it was to witness such display, reminds him of himself of his hundred military personnel killing spree.

Christian glanced around, looking at the dead, remembering the fourteen other dead soldiers they walked past, it looks like a group of people have done this, finding it hard to be just one man to cause this much damage and the information lost. It must be a long plan in the making.

"Judge of it, it looks like it was planned for a long while" Christian started only to be stopped by the laugh emitting from Kenny.

"oh this isn't a plan in the making, it is just caused by one man that watched this building for an hour and just went in" Kenny laughed, kid is not thinking outside the box "This…" Kenny waving his hand to the corpses "Is not planned, but improvised, and skilfully done as well"

Christian scoffed at the theory "Really? One man did all this? How can he have the strength to overpower twenty-one soldiers in this building, I mean how would he have known this building is where our intelligence lies in?"

"Maybe he came in here for a shit and just stumbled across a gold mine" Kenny joked as his eyes rested on the deceased commander "Or maybe he only needed one crack to slip and he's in" Kenny is not going to divulge his knowledge on how he done it, the guy has skill and strength like an Ackerman and only an Ackerman would be able to cause this much carnage in small spaces. But this is no Levi, Kenny taught him better not to be stupid, besides last he heard he went into hiding protecting the runt that Rodd needs along with his daughter, how ironic that he would have killed her along with her mother, no matter he will get the power he desires.

A moment passed as Kenny admired in silence before nodding to Dreiken "Head to Caven, follow her orders" before standing up straitening his fedora.

"Where would you be going?" Christian asked, knowing Caven would ask him as well.

"Business, Caven would know what I mean" Kenny simply said, reports needs to be made, plans also, no doubt Rodd will order them to capture and kill the killer, Kenny highly doubts he's going to be in the city after this much mess, Kenny knows he wouldn't, walking away laughing at the thought of meeting the guy face to face.

Back in the house residing in the woods as the group starting to gather, night is falling, the rest of the day was eventful, with Eren frantically cleaning and become mortified that Jean and the others walk through the front with mud on their shoes.

"Do you guys know what you are doing?" Eren eyes widening in fear "You kill us all"

"Stop overreacting Yeager" Jean chastise "He isn't that bad as you say, right Section Commander Frey?"

Frey placing down a box, avoiding their gaze, sighing, he really, really do not want to deal with this squabble, on the positive side, he get to see Levi get angry again, it tends to be the seniors favourite past time to watch the new recruits get under the ire of Captain Levi.

"Section Commander?" Jean asked again, worried about the fact Frey is ignoring them.

A sudden chill came down their necks as the atmosphere dropped, Levi walked in.

"Captain!" Eren saluted, broom still in hand a hint of fear.

Levi just simply walked past them to the table, and simply put his hand underneath, a sickening crunch as dust and dirt appeared on his fingers.

Levi stared down at the disgusting sight.

"I gave you guys plenty of time" hearing the voice coming from the man standing still as his head did not move.

"Eren" Levi spoke, Mikasa seeing Eren standing to attention, as stiff as anyone she have seen doing, she sat there, eyes now returning to Levi, her muscles stiffened, her body ready to leap into action if he tries anything.

"Get cleaning this thing immediately" Mikasa blinked, perhaps she read the situation wrong, seeing Eren rushing to the table as he scrubbed underneath, Levi supervising the whole spectacle, before turning to Jean and the others, his eyes looking to the floor, taking a whiff, satisfied it was not shit his eyes darted to them, as they stood to attention.

"Your brats made a mess" Levi spoke, in an instant they grabbed tools and started sweeping and scrubbing the floor where they trodden.

Frey watched in amusement, the guy didn't even need to tell them and they jump into action, Levi casually walked and leaning on the wall next to Frey as he watched everyone clean.

"I half expected you to start giving out punishments for tardiness" Frey mused, as Levi kept his eyes on everyone.

"Brats need to learn that even a speck of dirt or dust can interfere a good night's rest" Levi simply stated.

"Doubt a speck of dust would do so much harm" Frey pointed out, Levi grunted in disagreement "No?"

"I once said to Yeager, would you let a single titan stand around you or just go job done let's fuck off home?" Levi spoke "The answer is no you wouldn't let them stand, because one can cause enough damage to anyone, same with dust"

Frey blinked, the captain has a serious case of OCD when it concerns cleaning, thankfully Frey doesn't have to do it, seeing he's a section commander, couldn't help but be tense when Levi's expression is stoic as his eye's slightly moved as he stared down the cleaning, as if counting.

"Wait a minute" Levi piped up, the whole crew froze in spot except for Mikasa, she sat in the chair reading a book, not too interested in what he had to say.

"Where is the mouthy brat with the shitty face?" Levi demanded, everyone knowing full well its Garrus he is referring to.

"He have gone out instead of doing I quote 'Stroking the midgets OCD'" Mikasa spoke, taking the opportunity to not only relay what was said but insult the man without repercussions.

"Did he now?" Levi growled, a hint of anger and amusement flashed in his eyes, already planning on what to do to him when he gets back, seeing that Mikasa has no reason to lie.

Frey seeing this, already worried for the mouthy brat's life "Now Levi, let me sort him out as agreed right?" trying to grab the man's attention.

Levi stood still his eyes now transfixed on the door "No, I handle the little shit this time", Frey gulped at the aura given out, even though Levi sound calm, he's going to make the guy chuck up the remaining contents of Garrus's guts.

Night came as Hange walked through, greeting the group, seeing Levi leaning against the wall next to the door, as if waiting, walking over to Frey sitting at the table.

"How long have he been standing there?" Hange inquired, curious that Levi would be there of all places, she would expect to see him drinking his tea at the table as well, speaking of which seeing Eren already starting to make.

Frey sighed, his eyes sullen, knowing what would come next, hearing the door open again, here it comes.

"What's up BIT…." The call out being stopped by a sickening crunch as Levi swung his leg into Garrus stomach, the kick was even more forceful then was given before, flipping the man over, landing on the floor with a deafening thud, Garrus laid unconscious the second time that day, Sasha waited for Levi to move before rushing to his side, heaving him up and laying his head on her lap.

This was not the first time Sasha have to do something like this around the Captain, when will Garrus learn not to cross him.

Hange stunned at the display for a brief second, shrugged before seating herself at the table the letter in hand, resting it on the table, Armin seeing this, glanced to the letter, this must be from Commander Erwin judging by Hange's serious face it must be extremely important, since Hange was always in good mood.

Levi sat down with Eren pouring his tea, picking it up the unusual way as he always done, Levi enjoyed Eren's tea, making it strong enough to enjoy the flavour, the brat despite his flaws and temper, is his number one cleaner and tea maker.

Seeing the letter, placed down in front, Levi have a sinking feeling what Erwin would be saying in the letter "Eren read it out"

In a swift moment Eren picked up the letter, and proceed to open it up, the sound of the others minus Sasha crowded behind him as Eren began to read.

"Levi, if you have received this letter then my trust in Rickard is well placed, you may soon be aware that I have come to find that the noble and the crown is not what it seems to be, corruption spreads in stomping out to those seeking the truth, I have gathered support and in this very moment planning to stage a coup, the sole reason this must be done is that forsake humanity, they demand the entirety of the survey corps to return to the capital with Eren Yeager in chains.

I would refuse to do so, which will lead to my own imprisonment, if all goes to plan, what you know as Christa Lenz is actually Historia Reiss, a royal family member, she must take the throne and take her place as Queen of the walls for the coup to be finalized"

Eren stopped as eyes moved to Historia, her eyes avoiding everyone as she was placed on the spot, feeling the narrowed gaze of Levi dawning on her, the day seem to be very eventful, what other news or incidents that would come along.

"Is there anymore?" Levi asked, as Eren looked down to the page, and began to read again.

"There are also plan, that came to me anonymously, a plan to capture both Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss, for what reason I would not know, the hidden location would not be safe since the shadow unit that would hold such information have been stolen and all members killed, I advise you move them both inward.

Give out your hearts

Commander Erwin"

Eren finished the letter as the silence loomed over, the information they have to process is astounding.

Mikasa sat in thought as her focus was on the fact that Eren is in danger again, whoever was the person who gave Erwin the information, must really don't want Eren captured.

"What are the shadow unit?" Connie asked, curious on what it is, some people even Frey shrugged.

"If I can guess, they are like information collectors, plans you name it" Hange summarised "I can bet they hold secrets that the crown holds but whoever killed them all off, made sure that the unit is obsolete"

"Huh?" Connie murmured, confused as Hange rolled her eyes.

"Extinct, unusable, killed off" Hange spoke "meaning that whoever gotten their hands on the secrets killed the rest, so the secrets remained with the person themselves"

"So, we got a psychopathic murderer, with a selfish OCD for secret information" Garrus groaned waking up from his stupor, feeling the pain in his stomach where the kick left its mark.

"Is the perpetrator on our side or theirs?" Armin asked, a good question.

"What does it matter, we know the next move" Levi spoke standing up turning to Historia "Whether you be willing is the next question"

"I refuse" Historia quivered, but standing her ground, before they know it Levi smacked her across the face. Historia gasped at the sudden swipe, everyone stood in shock unable to move.

"Wrong answer" Levi spoke.

"What the fuck Levi?!" Frey exclaimed "I get her importance but is there any need to do that"

"Far as I see it, she needs to do this and backing away or being defiant won't do us any good" Levi shrugged "She will have to do it whether she likes it or not, am I right?"

Historia whimpered but silently nodded, Levi relaxed and nodded.

"Good" Levi said turning to Hange "I may need to borrow a few of your soldiers, if we were to move them inwards, we need protection detail, hidden and keeping watch as we move them through."

"You have what you need Levi" Hange chimed "just look after them" amused as Levi rolled his eyes.

"listen up Brats, this is the plan" Levi said, as the group gathered around, as they listened and give in their own input.

Within the palace of the capital, the fire burning in the engrossed marble place, where the flames flickered against the darkness, a chubby man, his hair mildly parting, his brown stubble neatly kept, his plain noble clothes signified a higher stature sat at the desk, undisturbed, paper within his hands.

Rodd Reiss read reports of recent events, the collapse of the shadow squad hit a crumbled his intelligence network, all the stored secrets lost, there is not enough time to start from scratch again as Rodd mulled over, his thoughts drifting towards the Yeager boy and his daughter, the latest he have received is that they are hiding in the woods outside wall Sina, where exactly was unknown, the shadow would have pin point exactly but someone gotten to them before they could say otherwise.

A creak from the door drawn his attention as the tall intimidating aura of Kenny Ackerman strolled in, a professional in his own right, his brother Uri held the man's respect in high regard as the dog followed and protect the man with his life, but since his brothers passing, Kenny was more untamed, yet the leash is their and through Kenny's influence created the anti-personnel squad which Kenny personally led.

Kenny, wearing his long trench coat, pulled out an envelope, tossing it down in front of Rodd, his eyes drifted cautiously to the letter in front.

"What is this?" Rodd questioned, picking up the envelope, no official seal, or the shadow seal.

"Read for yourself" Kenny shrugged, noting it suspicious, but rather have the slimy coward find out first… for a change.

Opening the contents, a single letter, how amusing, seeing Rodd's frown form then to surprise as he read the letter carefully. Before setting it down, gazing upon Kenny once again.

"How did you come across with this?" Rodd asked, this letter holding valuable information "Did any of the shadow unit survive?"

Kenny shrugged again "All are members are accounted for dead" speaking professionally, even he have manners when it comes down to business "someone gave it to one of my trusted soldiers, just as the letter was given that someone disappeared before they could question anything about it"

"Whoever it was, gave us the insight of the enemies plans, where they will be within the next day" Rodd was very pleased, the details was all there, what they be doing and how they will play out. He will finally get his hands on both Yeager and Historia and wipe the scouts in a full swoop, how marvellous.

Looking to see Kenny's expression not changed, Rodd would assume Kenny would be pleased to have a target to go for, yet there is something not feeling in place.

"Is there something you're seeing that I do not?" Rodd asked, it be wise to see the insight from his top enforcer.

"It's too convenient, the shadow unit being eradicated, then all of a sudden we have information to the scout's movements" Kenny spoke calmly, inwards he is amused "Could be a trap"

Rodd lowered down to the paper in front of him, it could be "Do you think the scouts are trying to deceive us?" a sensible question.

Kenny scoffed at the idea "How can they? They are too busy shitting themselves because we are after them"

Not too long ago they became fully aware that Erwin sent a message along to them using the middle Dreiken child, Kenny may have to see to him for treason, but capturing Yeager would be a priority since Rodd is too focused on them.

Plus Kenny knew Levi well enough he wouldn't let something like this slip, no there's another party at play, manipulating both sides from the shadows, if he put any money on it, it be the one who killed the shadow unit, Kenny couldn't help but admire the play he is seeing, yet why is he giving them the massive advantage unless…

Oh how clever, he expects them to get rid of the guard detail and do his dirty work, Kenny couldn't help but laugh at the genius at work here, causing Rodd's to be more curious in his sudden change of mood.

"Something entertaining?" Rodd asked, another question, Kenny decided not to humour him.

"I find it amusing how it all falls into our favour" In a way yes, but if they don't play it right they be falling into the guy's favour.

Rodd smiled, nodding at the humour "Yes, yes it is" before returning to his thoughts "Oh one more thing, I have been meaning to ask, speak with Matheus Dreiken, tell him about our unfortunate situation about Rickard Dreiken, the man will have to see reason about going against the crown and conspiring with our enemies"

Kenny smiled and nodded, before leaving, thinking how fun this would be, he never liked the fat slob, he found amusement that the youngest smacked him a shiner, it is a shame the middle child does not have the guts, he might have considered not making an example out of him. Another thought came to mind as he exited through the oak doors, let us see if Christian have any guts in him.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, a lone rider along the path, making his way far from the capital, the pieces are set all he has to do is wait, with luck he be in and out before they knew what happens, if he is lucky enough, he wouldn't even need to see her.

Alan calmly writ in his diary, thoughts that need spilling, it is his only escape when alone to his thoughts, keeping steady pace on his horse, during his little retreat out the capital, fortune graced him a little storage unit with ODM gear, full blades and a full gas canisters, he give the Military police credit, they maybe atrocious in security but at least they are prepared, it is a shame he couldn't get his hands on the gadgets the anti-personnel squad are using, the use of hand cannons is quite advance at the stage they are in.

Alan sighed still behind in the world, but it is for the better, as he start to draw, outlining her face, her eyes glistening, her raven hair steady, yet what Alan couldn't perfect is her smile, stopping his movements, he stared at the picture, regret filled his heart at the crimes he have committed, how he wish he could see that smile once more, but the plan he set in motion, he must carry it through.

If they were to meet, he hopes that it would not come with blades, his mind thinking on the others, he has three objectives in mind.

Main target is capturing Eren, he could knock him out, drag his body away and transform, biting his limbs off again, preventing him from transforming, getting him to wall rose is easy, cut his limbs and ride like the wind, but getting him to wall maria would be tricky, being in titans form and keeping Eren in check would be irritating at least and making sure the pure titans doesn't eat either of them, he would have to make stops to ensure Eren is not conscious, maybe be brutal but it is the safest option for both of them.

The other two optional objectives is killing both Levi and Armin Artlert. Levi is obvious, he is a threat, the strongest of all he fought against, killing him will not be easy, even surprise attacks wouldn't work, the man is on high alert even when he doesn't look to be, but he is an Ackerman, the only ones that can go against what he is, but thanks to Alan's father, the old man made sure that a one on one with an experienced Ackerman would be a walk in the park.

Armin, the mere mention of him made his blood boil, the one to figure it all out, halting his own plans, making him break his promise to Annie, sadness filled his heart at the thought of Annie, once he returns to Reiner with Eren in tow, they would have to amount a rescue operation to retrieve her.

Glancing down to his knife as he drew a non-perfect smile, his father words still reside in his head.

_The Perfect Warrior_

Is he really perfect?

He just planned to kill those he considered friends, Reiner is right, they are half ass pieces of shit. Reiner's breakdown was too much to bear at that point, but yet they pushed through, they keep moving forward, despite the faces of the dead they see in their waking eyes.

Accept the consequences and fulfil his duty to the bitter end.

Duty, how he hates the word, desiring the freedom he had when they were soldiers, before then he felt chained, but he couldn't abandon them, the plan laid before as Zeke required of him, try and do it solo if you all get revealed.

Assassinations, infiltration, and information gathering is Alan's expertise, even at a young age.

Zeke entrusted him to do his part, if he could not get Eren, he would at least bring information they could use to plan on doing it together.

His eyes forward as he rode, the next day would be unexpecting for all parties as the plans set in motion.

**A/N: another chapter, getting excited for the next to be fair, I focused on three parties this chapter, different perspectives in a way, plus I like writing Warrior Alan, we get to see his thoughts a bit more clearer. Anyways thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter.**

**Mcbastable: I am developing him into a certain character slowly, I planned Bruno to develop into it which is fun to do, how it pans out, it depends on how the story goes.**

**Myzor: Yes Alan is getting the brutal side out and for the next part, you find out next chapter definite. :)**

**D0vakiin28: Correct, I have referenced many things in my story, but the quote is commonly used in many other media adaptations, but I did recently played mortal kombat, so the idea came from that lol :)**

**EBREUSAUSAR: NANI?! a Non Eldian? how could he transform into a titan then? xD Quite glad someone picked up on that, in future chapters I would explore a lot more with that title I created, which adds a great new mystery to Alan's character, Enjoy and thank you for reviewing :)**


	39. Not Everything goes to Plan

**Not Everything goes to Plan**

_The Best laid plans can go sideways, it is the ability to adapt decides the victor._

Sun rises, as two carts was pulled, Frey pulling one cart while one of Hange's soldiers rides the other, few scouts rode alongside as protection, their clothing now longer bearing the emblem of the scouts, but in disguise to hide their distinguishing features, some rode ahead.

"So, run with me the plan again?" Connie asked, wearing the civilian gear and cloak, Bruno rolled his eyes, keeping focus as they rode to Furlough District, the closest district that is available to them from their hideout. A sense of foreboding stilled his sense, Bruno could not help but being watched.

"Connie" Garrus muttered "For the hundredth time, we be keeping lookout for Military police, elite units or whatever, while we escort Armin's and Jean's cart across the city while the Captain escort Eren and Christa"

"Historia" Bruno corrected, it is something to get used to, when calling ones name a thousand time in their lives to find it is a new name entirely, habit dies hard it seems.

"Yeah the royal pain in the arse" Garrus muttered "Still would be nice to know that she is royal"

"She had her reasons" Bruno corrected again, secrets are made for a reason, some holds great consequences, the betrayal still not so long ago.

"How do you think Mikasa is holding up?" Izzy spoke up "She spoke a few times, but it isn't like she is her usual self, you know?"

"She is of strong will" Bruno answered "Not many can endure the pain she must be going through, at the moment she has purpose, best leave her be while her focus on the mission is not compromised"

"I don't know, I wouldn't be able to hack it if I was fucking the enemy" Garrus opening his mouth, Bruno groaned at his friend's choice of words "What? It's true, kiss the enemy, fuck the enemy, love the enemy, I be questioning myself besides, it isn't like she can't go loving another person, can she?" Garrus shrugged.

Bruno grunted in disagreement "She is someone to love one person and no other, no one can decide how their heart dictates"

Izzy titled her head in thought "Couldn't she love Eren? Yeah they see each other as siblings but could they like take it further?"

Bruno halted his thoughts before turning to Izzy, how innocent her questions are "I'm afraid not all can feel the same to someone else, but it no longer matters, the man is dead, she can only move forward and learn from it"

"Why you trying to fuck her?" Garrus joked but taken aback with Izzy whirling her head, the daggers of death thrown at his direction "Or not" Garrus feeling a bit frightened, never expecting that from the now not so innocent woman.

"Does this mean we have to fight our own kind?" Connie spoke as the thought of the plan came to mind.

Bruno lowered his gaze as they are closing to the city walls "We may be forced to kill" seeing the frightened looks from his comrades and friends, they have not considered the thought of getting their hands stained in blood.

Bruno can only grunt in frustration, why should they fight with each other, when there are bigger threats out there, like the titans and those that can turn into them, they are the true enemy, yet it is human instinct to be violent, power and wealth is the source of corruption, it attracts the worst and corrupts the best of people.

Only those that would lower themselves to pick it up would have a chance to hold the titans at bay without the need to kill each other.

Perhaps that is why Erwin was willing to overthrow the current Government and Crown, they show no remorse for mankind, only for themselves.

The walls of Furlough, stood tall, as merchants caravans move through, contents being checked under regulations of the crown, it was simple for them, they are mere travellers, passing by with no trouble to bring.

Getting in is easy, getting around without drawing attention is another problem, especially when they are being watched.

**Levi Ackerman**

Levi along with Nifa, waited for the cart with Eren to enter the city first, keeping a distance.

"Looks there aren't any problems so far" Nifa calmly spoke, looking through the scope in her hands, Nifa is a small red head, slightly taller than Levi, who usually be assigned to Hange, but Levi needing the extra troops to complete the mission Erwin ordered them to, the plan is simple, get Eren through the other side of the city to another hideout that is already prepared by Rickard and those loyal to him, how useful it is to have a Captain that is not blinded by corruption.

Levi watched carefully, every tree, every inch of the wall on top, nothing out the ordinary, even the cart got passed with no hassle, something irks Levi, things are going according to plan, usually the shit hits the fan at the very beginning, strapping his ODM, they moved through, hoods up to conceal their identity, the guards letting them through without checking.

How odd, Levi can feel a trap coming up ahead, yet it didn't come when he expects it to.

Nudging Nifa, as the two carts separate, Levi nodded to the rooftops in front, quickly getting on top, a good part of the city in view, especially the street the cart Eren is going down in, yet Levi felt someone is watching them, something is still not feeling right.

Lowering onto his stomach as they reached the top of the roof, the slant making them smaller as they put themselves between the chimneys, as Levi watches, Nifa taking her scope out as she observe the area.

"I can see Frey's unit nearby… one of them is grabbing another one's ass?" Nifa said in confusion, looking to Levi, as if to ask why?

"Don't question it" Levi simply said, internally groaning that the mouthy brat still got his brain down his dick and not in his head.

"See where the others are stationed at" Levi asked as he scoured the other rooftops, seeing Frey slowly moving from rooftop to rooftop, to Jean's cart with Mikasa following slowly behind. Good, that would throw off the scent of any nearby observers, seeing how Mikasa is well known to be near Eren as much as possible, his eyes slowly scanned one particular house, something watching from the window.

"Nifa, give that for a second" Levi asked, his hand outstretched feeling the brass metal, they weight placed in his hand, peering through the scope, he could see another cloaked figure in the house itself, before disappearing again.

"Do we have anyone ordered to go into any buildings?" Levi asked handing the scope back, Nifa puzzled by the question.

"Nope, your orders were clear, no go in the buildings seeing that your sitting ducks with no escape" Nifa replied, catching on to his question "You think it could be them?"

"No" Levi stated "It was wearing the same cloak we wear now"

"Could be one the new guys in both yours and Frey's squad" Nifa suggested, possible but very unlikely.

"They not stupid enough to disobey orders" Levi grunted, his eyes casting down to the street, the cart now being blocked by people on horses and civilians on foot, something still does not feel right.

"Looks like we having disruptions, looks clear for now" Nifa spoke as her eyes still looking through the scope "Still it's nice for a change when things go our way" giving a small smile, before returning on lookout.

Levi, hummed in agreement but still alert, as the feeling still would not go away, the person in the window, now in the streets. Wait, the person is wearing ODM gear, it is as if waiting for something, extremely poor in tailing someone.

If they were tailing someone, they always should be behind them at all times, it be the least place people would…

Levi eyes widened "Nifa! Watch out…" a loud bang rang out as Levi narrowly dodged the shots aiming at them, Nifa unfortunately was not quick enough as her head exploded with the blood splattering the chimney next to her.

"Yo, Levi" a gruff voice echoed out, Levi recognising it in a second "What have I taught you about watching your back at all times"

Levi gritted his teeth in anger, of course he would be here, seeing the rest getting out of their hiding spots, taking out a few of the scouts unawares, they have fallen into a trap.

Uncloaking himself, he threw the cloak aside, as expected the bait was taken as the cloak was now riddled in holes.

"KEEENNNNYYYY!" Levi roared, seeing more of Kenny goons in bound, aggravated Levi took the opportunity to dive off the building avoiding gun fire from every direction, keeping to the low grounds is his only bet of avoiding being shot to death.

Seeing the cloaked figure heading its way to the cart where Eren lay, Levi rushed forward drawing the persons attention with Kenny and his goons in hot pursuit.

The person in front grunted as it dodged the incoming bullets, drawing blades separating from Levi.

Levi activating his ODM, rushed through the narrow streets, leaping through stalls, and using sharp turns around the streets, making sure he shakes off his pursuers, reaching to the end of the alley way, the person now turned out to be a guy, rushed past him, slashing his blade at Levi, ducking underneath the swing by an inch, before disappearing with a few soldiers on its tail.

Levi dodged more bullets, keeping low as possible, if he were to hit the rooftops he be an open target and the other guy seem to be not on their side since they are chasing him, yet his sporadic movements feels way too familiar, a body nearly falling on top of him as one of Kenny's goons fall splat, it's head decapitated, definitely not on their side.

"You get that runt, I go after that one" Levi can hear Kenny, still giving chase to him, this is getting annoying as a bullet scraped his cheek, he needs to lose them fast.

Rushing forward seeing a bar, Levi pounded through, crashing through the bar doors, all patrons stunned at the entrance, Levi seeing the barkeep, placed his finger to his lips to prevent any of them alerting those outside.

Flipping over the counter, Levi sat in the middle leaning against under the counter, a sudden bang through the doors, indicating Kenny has just entered.

"YO! LEVI!" Kenny cackled "Haven't I taught you never to corner yourself" the amusement in his voice sickened him.

Levi subtly turned a few jars, giving him the perfect reflection, Kenny standing in the middle of the room, having the door to his back, the civilians slowly moved to the edge of the rooms, wanting to avoid the fight that is about to happen.

"Come on out Levi" Kenny attempting to coax Levi, his guns raised waiting for Levi to attempt escaping him "I know you boy, I taught you everything, there's no way your getting out of this unscathed"

Listening carefully Levi can see and hear him approaching closely, holding onto the shotgun that was underneath the counter, how unfortunate that Kenny forgot that barkeeps could keep guns.

"Yeah, your right" Levi spoke, before instantly raising the shotgun over the counter, using the jars to see before firing into Kenny's direction.

To his dismay Kenny, reflectively grabbed a nearby chair absorbing most of the bullets but amusing how the man hurled out of the door like a ragdoll.

Hearing shouts from the outside, Levi stood up tossing the gun to the frightened barkeep "Thanks" Levi only said as a little squeak from the barkeep, he will live.

Quickly glancing outside he saw a few goons, circling around the place, Kenny is right, if he go out now they will blow his brains out, seeing a random chair nearby, another plan hatched in his mind, hoping that the goons are as stupid as he believes seeing how Kenny uses the most incompetent in a little stunt like this, throwing the chair out, as expected the chair have been blasted to smithereens, splinters of wood scattered in the bombardment of gun fire.

Taking this opportunity Levi leapt out, launching his ODM hook into an unwitting man's neck, impaling him and using the poor bastard as a leverage to get up the building, grabbing the goon to use as a meat shield, his Ackerman strength withholding the now blown out body and the impact from the fire hitting him, once closing the distance, discarding the riddled corpse, launching himself forward, using the speed needed, to slice the two goons necks, blood rushing out as Levi swiftly cut through them, their gurgling sounds was the only noise they make as they choked on their last breath.

Levi kept his focused as he dived down back into the streets, keeping his sense on high alert for both the goons with guns and the guy that is killing anyone in his path, he has to get to Eren's cart immediately and at the same time, lose these bastards, hoping that Frey has kept Armin and Jean alive, but his top priority is to make sure Eren and Historia is safe and protected, maybe he shouldn't have sent Mikasa to oversee that second cart with Frey.

Avoiding gunfire yet again, slicing the neck of one trying to be smart, thinking they can ambush him by jumping in front of him when Levi is coming at full speed, 'tch Amateur'.

The cries of retreats echoes through Levi's ears, perhaps his luck is turning around, until seeing Mikasa flying very quickly towards the gate, dread dawned on him, hitting the roof he saw the cart with Eren and Historia unconscious in the back, a blonde haired woman riding the cart with another next to her, a Dreiken, the black hair and the nose of those idiots is recognisable since he had to keep shutting up the youngest brat.

Levi looked around to see the goons and Kenny are in no sight to be seen, they have truly retreated, obviously now they have claimed what they came for.

Jumping to the streets to see Mikasa halting herself from going pass the gate, Levi confused, usually she would press on and he would have to hold her back, yet why is she stopping now?

Noticing her head turning to the right as if staring at something, Levi followed the line of sight to see the hooded figure disappearing from view.

"Oi" Levi called out from behind "What happened?"

Mikasa turned round, tears attempting to force out of her eyes, as if she saw something she did not want to believe.

Levi grabbed her shoulders, his gaze piercing hers "Tell me what happened from the very beginning".

**Mikasa Ackerman**

"Hey Mikasa" Eren drawing her mind from her thoughts, as he sat in the cart, as they head to the gates of Furlough district "Try and focus"

"Sorry Eren, my mind is still not here" Mikasa admitted, drawing the scarf to her mouth, not too keen on being caught.

Eren frowned "Is it because of that guy watching us?" Mikasa nodded in confirmation "Pay no attention to him, for all we know its just some random guy" attempting to put it lightly and pass it off as nothing.

"We got the scouts to watch out for us, and you Mikasa" Historia affirmed, her demeanour still not all there since she was forced into a role she didn't want "Have faith we be ok"

Mikasa glanced and nodded again, seeing the cart behind with Armin and Jean in it, Garrus just happen to make a joke that Armin is now officially a woman, Armin not helping the situation by saying nothing and blushing madly.

"Shut it Dreiken!" Frey called out, as he rode away from Levi, who is currently conversing with Hange's troops that he have borrowed for this escort mission. Seeing the Captain riding ahead with the group, moving in preparation for the carts to arrive in the district.

Garrus shrugged before turning his attention to Sasha, appearing to whisper a few things making the girl blush crazily, before swatting his arm.

"Ackerman" Frey spoke as he rode by her side, noticing her demeanour not entirely focused, frowning that the next order wouldn't make it any better "You're with me"

Mikasa blinked, as did Eren, confusion set in "Sir? Shouldn't I be protecting Eren?" it was her orders and sole job in Levi squad.

Frey chewed the inside of his cheeks, valid points and yes, it is her job and assignment but the city they be riding into spells trouble.

"Yes, but you will be overseeing the second cart" Frey held his hand up, stopping the argument from both Eren and Mikasa "Me and the Captain agreed, seeing that whoever was watching us knows that you will be near Eren at all times, if it is a trap, they be going after the second cart, while we get Eren away as fast as possible"

"Wouldn't that put Armin in danger?" Mikasa asked, seeing the risk behind it.

"Why would you be willing to sacrifice their lives?" Hearing Eren seethed, Frey shot him a glare that would shut him up.

"They knew the risks and what they have signed up for" Frey growled, annoyed at the assumption that they would put their friend safety before the sake of humanity, Frey can understand friends and family would keep them going but would the price of sacrificing one for the whole of mankind is worth it?

"Yeager, your importance, especially that you can control titans somehow, makes you a target and hope for all of mankind against the titans" Frey reprimanding their behaviour.

"Armin have dreams" Eren bit back again "He has more right to see this through"

"Do you not think any of us have dreams Yeager?" Frey growled "What about the ones that sacrificed their lives to save your fucking arse? Do they not deserve to be alive right now to see their dreams fulfilled?"

Eren backed down as the realisation dawned on him, he let his own emotions and mouth get the better of him.

Frey scowled at the boy "You best remember that before you let your fucking personal feelings for your friends get in the way of reality"

Mikasa looked to Eren who is now appearing to be deep in thought, no longer angry but sad, Mikasa knew the stakes, Eren still needs to learn that little detail, perhaps they all do in this line of work.

Silence remains as they rode into the city, the feeling of being watched unnerves her, as if someone is literally looking at her specifically, scanning the area, every building, window, nothing, not even a peep.

Hearing Frey talking to the guards, stating that they are heading into the capital to acquire goods for the villages inside wall Rose, hence the two carts

The civilians and merchants alike, minding their business as they haggle and barter their wares. All seem calm, yet Mikasa still feels like someone is watching her.

A whistle from Frey catching her attention as he equipped his ODM, motioning Mikasa to do the same, as they hit the roof, from a disclose location, better to not draw attention.

Watching Eren's cart move forward, they wait for Jean's cart to move somewhere else, as planned they followed the second cart, hoping for the bait to be caught.

Something is now out of place, as Mikasa now does not feel like she is being watched at all, perhaps they are moving discreetly, but why would they keep eyes on her and then losing sight, it does not make sense.

Frey dropped into the alleyway Mikasa following closely, still clear view of the second cart, seeing Garrus's squad nearby, browsing some wares, at least the git is being subtle for a change, until a little jolt and squeal emitted from the group.

Frey face palmed as soon as he thought the git was doing so well, he have gone and grabbed the ass of his woman, Frey knew he should have separated the two, but then again it was drawing the attention on them, from a far it looks like a young couple being stupid, what is he thinking it is a young couple being stupid.

Mikasa eyed the two, a feeling of sadness crept up, she missed the feeling, shaking the thoughts away, they are in the past, focus on the present.

Mikasa glanced around, everything is calm "Perhaps things are going smoothly, commenting on the situation.

Frey peered his around the corner, narrowing of the eyes, trying to see anything, that should not be the there to begin with "Yeah, too smoothly, best stay alert, we are not out of the woods yet"

Mikasa nodded, her focus increasing now she has a job that needs doing, until the sound of gun fire echoed within the city, startling the two, the scouts on the roof overlooking the second cart have be blown off the roof, blood following as they land in heaps.

"AMBUSH!" Frey roared, as the anti-personnel squad launched above, shooting blindly into the crowd, attempting to hit both Mikasa and Frey in the alleyway.

Mikasa scowled as she narrowly dodged the bullets firing into her direction, launching herself out of direction, as Frey rolled inside the building through the backdoor. Mikasa rolled over bins and all sorts, unable to follow, Frey flinging a detached blade at the ones getting close enough, slicing the neck, such strength and precise aim, she could admire that from the section commander, but at the moment she has a few after her, maybe to draw her away from the cart, perhaps she can save Armin and Jean through other means, perhaps that's why Frey wanted to overlook the second cart as he wouldn't carelessly sacrifice lives knowing he can save them.

Mikasa, hates being hunted, swerving through the streets is not her thing, yet the sound of a few being killed as some of the goons nearly fell on top of her, dead, perhaps the scouts are fighting back with swords alone, catching a glimpse as a hooded scout, rushed above her, thrusting the blade into one before discarding it, yet they way the scout moved, it was heading to the second cart, following closely, the scout opted to run across the building before leaping, drawing a fresh blade as it leapt for the second cart, Mikasa now realising it is not a scout, but the person watching them.

Armin yelled in fright, as Jean turned to see the cloaked man launching himself towards them, seeing the eyes of rage underneath the shadow of the hood.

Mikasa widened in horror unable to make it until the man spun in the air avoiding attacks from both Garrus and Bruno, seeing the attack and jump to defend by launching themselves in the air to strike the man, forcing the figure to land roughly, rolling on the ground, before sprinting across out of sight.

Mikasa rushed to Armin's side, looking out for goons, seeing that they have disappeared, knowing it is not the right cart.

"Armin are you ok?" Mikasa asked, looking him over, shaken but alright.

"Y… Yeah" Armin finally spoke, unable to shake the sight before him.

"that guy was terrifying" Jean admitted "it was like the bastard was gunning for us with no prisoners in mind"

"good thing me and Bruno got in his way" Garrus grinned "Do you think he's with them?"

Mikasa looked to where the mystery guy sped off to "No, he killed the ones chasing me, I think he's on no one's side"

"Definitely not on our side, that guy ignored the ones going after us" Sasha heaved, catching her breath as the adrenaline still kicking in, Izzy nodded, scared that they are being shot at, dodging titan teeth and hands is one thing but dodging bullets is another.

"Stay with Armin, in case he comes back" Mikasa asked, seeing Frey moving out, heading to Eren's direction "I'm going to Eren"

"Be careful Mikasa" Armin pleaded "He might come after you as well, and that guy is deadly from the looks of it"

Nodding to the advice Mikasa, flew out, intending to get to the other side of the city, rushing from one roof top to the other, more of the military police, maybe three heading her way, intent of killing her obvious, gritting her teeth, Mikasa pushed forward, as she scaled the buildings, hoping they would follow, one came above as bullets shot at her direction, Mikasa swerved to the left through the alleyway as the one flew past her from the sudden manoeuvre, taking this opportunity, she launched upwards slashing the woman's gut as her intestines flowed out, the chaser crash landing, killed instantly on impact.

"Get that Bitch" one called out, furious that their comrade was killed, shots fired furiously as Mikasa gets caught on her arm, before landing roughly on one of the rooves, kneeling down, one stood at a reasonable distance, the eyes gazed furiously, but the wicked smile as the gun was aimed.

Mikasa might have missed it but that smile then turned into shock as a blade was thrusted through the chest from behind, the hooded figure peering from behind the head, as if he whispered something in his ear before letting him go and kicking him off the roof.

Mikasa gasped as she saw the dark blues of the eyes peering under the hood, it cannot be, she knew those eyes, seeing them now staring at hers, he is alive? She saw him die. Did she?

Her heartbeat, her mind in a trance as the two-stand transfixed on one another, seeing his eyes staring intently, growing soft for a moment, as if sadness overwhelmed him, before growing angrily, lifting his arm, before swinging the blade at her direction.

Time slowed as Mikasa, stood horrified, waiting the blade to reach her, only for it fly past her, penetrating the face of the third soldier before he could shoot her in the back of the head, whirling around to see the blade imbedded in the face of her would be killer, turning back to him, as his mouth parted as if to say something but no words came, closing it shut, jolting his head to the direction as another figure launched at him.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kenny zoomed to his direction, a cackling smile ignoring Mikasa and going for him.

Mikasa blinked, as they both disappeared into the streets, wanting to follow, but the thought of Eren stopped her tracks, she have to protect him, rushing back to her current objective, hearing a commotion nearby, assuming it is Captain Levi, doing, hearing the gurgles of someone choking on their blood, the rushing of hooves was the secondary sound, as Mikasa pushed herself forward, determined to get there.

Shouts were made, yet she ignored them, as her focus tried to stay on Eren, yet he kept jumping into her mind, questions and more questions mount up, her heart filled with joy yet dread and pain soon replace.

Jumping into the streets to see the cart rushing out through the gate, her heart stopped, halting her steps as she watch the cart get away.

She had failed to protect Eren, seeing the very cart sped away, even if she were to give chase it will be futile, yet eyes watching, turning her head to the direction seeing him, kneeling on top of the roof before disappearing, tears threatened to overwhelm her as the memories rushed back, the sight of him, why did he come here?

"Oi! What happened?" hearing the captain approaching behind, forcing herself to turn around unable to hide the pain in her face as Levi studied her, his arms raised and placed on her shoulders as his unreadable face turn into concern.

"Tell me what happened from the very beginning" Levi demanded, frowning at Mikasa shaking her head in refusal, yet the words escaped her lips.

"He's alive" Is all she can say, Levi stood there in silence, mulling over the words before sighing.

"Regroup and head to the next secret hideout" Levi ordered, not so sternly this time "We have to figure out how to fix this shit of a mess" before heading out seeing Frey just arriving to report of his side of the situation before gathering the horses to get out of the district quickly before another attack comes their way.

Mikasa looked back to the roof tops, wanting to see him once more.

**Alan Braun**

Alan sat in the empty room, as he waited, morning have come as he leaned back on the chair, his hood covering his identity, watching the buzzling streets below, a calm before the storm, how he enjoys the moment before everything goes to hell.

Right on time, seeing the Anti-personnel squad, arriving, the dog leader giving orders, telling them to be on watch and hide until the signal, Alan had heard a lot of things of late, the news of a Military Police soldier being executed by another, a brother if he remembers correctly, not that he cared for them personally but the thought that a brother killing and betraying a brother bothers him, thinking back to Reiner, that moment when it all gone into pieces, he had a choice did he? No, it was obvious he would stick with Reiner to the bitter end, scowling at the thought that he even had a small thought of joining those devils' side, yet softened as guilt filled of the thought of her, she deserved better.

Fiddling the knife as he watched the commotion outside, a good view of the gate as he noticed a few scouts riding in, some walked, the hoods giving away that they are suppose to be undercover, Alan frowned, hoods give them away when arriving into the area, its best to wear that attire when arriving in the city in the dead of night, not in broad daylight, doesn't matter his plan is to have both the amateurs fight it out and he would swoop in and claim his objective, a well thought out simple plan, but it has its risks, knowing that both the dog and Levi are going to cause the problems.

The details from the shadow unit was very illuminating, using the free time to read and rest, the occupants of the house are on some trip in the capital as far as he heard, and just on time the cart with Eren arrived, now followed with a second cart?

Alan have to admit, he is quite surprised that they have a second cart, leaning up to have a closer look, to see that they have used Armin and Jean as a double, Alan scowled at Armin, yet delighted, amusing how from a distance they look alike, those that doesn't have a trained eye wouldn't tell the difference until they are up so close to them, yet what drawn his attention how Mikasa was there, coming off her horse at the gate, no hood to hide her face, her eyes darting around, Alan leaned back, she has good eye sight, yet resisted the urge to keep his focus on her features, how he wanted to be by her side, yet his duty comes first, seeing the section Commander Frey giving subtle orders, as they reached the roof tops, ignoring the first cart, they opted to follow the second cart.

How amusing, they are aware they were being watched, Alan could only chuckle, as he saw through the ruse, they expected him to follow her thinking the second cart has Eren in it, no he's not that stupid seeing Captain Levi on the roof in front of him, seeing him grabbing the scope out of the others hand he seem to be…. Oh shit.

Alan backed away from the window, cursing to himself, he was nearly caught before his plan can start, but then again it confirms that Eren is in the street he is next to, marvellous how things are going into his favour, heading into the street, keeping his hood up, making it look like he is one of the scouts, how intriguing how a few saw him and kept their eyes on the area around the cart, are they that stupid? If not they be dead when the chaos starts, leaning on the wall, Alan's eyes darted around, noting a few of the MP's are circling around behind them, the merchants own wagons blocking the carts path to the exit, a simple distraction, works every time.

Hearing the sounds of gunfire, Alan is quite amused seeing blood being splattered as he simply watched the whole commotion unfold, walking to the cart where Eren sat, his sense alert in case of any interruptions, the civilians screaming as they ran for cover, Alan edging closer, seeing Historia catching sight of him, she either knew that he isn't one of theirs or she is just terrified of the chaos happening, seeing the driver cracking the whips forcing the horses to rush forward, Alan was about to break into a run, until hearing rushed steps behind him, turning round seeing Levi, gunning for him with the goons on hot pursuit as the bullets whizzed past Levi.

Alan grunted as his arm was caught, narrowly dodging the bullets that would have sprayed his innards over the floor, scowling at Levi, that damn bastard, of course he would he see him, decided to launch away from the pursuers.

Moving sporadically avoiding gunfire, noticing Levi below him, Alan dived, blade raised as Levi dodged his attack, could have sliced a hair off him, pivoting his body, launching himself upwards to avoid collision with the ground, rushing ahead to the alleyway Levi was in to have another swipe at him, decapitating one idiot for getting in his way, the body nearly hitting Levi, would have been nice but not everything goes the way you wanted.

"Get that Runt, I go after this one!" Alan can hear Kenny ordered, glancing behind seeing that he has the goons after him, Alan hatched a new plan as using the streets. Deciding that Eren is a lost cause for the time being, the dog chasing Levi, Alan opted to go after the pain in his side.

Zooming across flinging blades at his chasers, slicing a limb here and there, his eyes noticed her being chased as the devils gave chase, seeing Garrus and his group being attacked Alan ignored them, not his concern yet Mikasa is in trouble, his blood screeching, his heart beating, the guilt whelming within demands payment.

Cursing to himself Alan gave chase to her pursuers, lodging his blades into their backs before leaping off the bodies one by one, satisfied that no more is giving her the chase, Alan ran on the roof tops, conserving gas, his focus in sight, Armin whirling around calling out where the enemy is, taking this moment Alan leapt of the building, launching his hook into the side of the cart, Rage building within him, as he flew ever so closer, his blade darted forward, getting ever so closer, the look of fright in Armin's eyes pleases him, he will pay for what he has done, no longer would he cause him more pain, he owe it to Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner.

At the corner of his eye, Alan launched his right hook, rolling himself out of collision of blades of Garrus and Bruno, Alan gritted his teeth in his blind rage he lost sight of those around him, hitting the ground hard, Alan rolled over his shoulder before darting out of sight, Garrus fucking Dreiken, even now being a pain in the ass when you don't want him to be.

Catching his breath out of sight, he witnessed Mikasa looming over Armin, the others rushing to her side, seeing Mikasa heading off on her own unaware that she is in danger as three goons are going to be on her, Alan eyes darted between her and Armin, his hands trembling, kill the bastard or have her killed.

The Warrior within him raged demanding his head, yet the Soldier demands that he should save her, grunting in his decision Alan sped off after her, just as he predicted three are giving her hell as the sound of gunfire, he was impressed how one was gutted and the intestines flowed out of the woman that nearly killed her, Alan have to admire the painful death she gave as the woman fall splat, the cracking of her neck apparent.

"Get that Bitch!" Alan could hear one of them, angered at the insult.

Giving hunt to the hunters, his blood boiled as her arm was caught when she reached topside, herself colliding on the roof, on her knees, must be painful, Alan couldn't say since his arm healed near instantly, scratches are no problem. Seeing one of the bastards standing on the roof, his gun raised at her direction, seeing Mikasa helpless, made Alan moved at speeds, landing on the roof Alan came behind and Impaled the bastard from behind.

The gargled gasps as the man tried to look what happened, Alan loomed over to his ear.

"She is mine" Alan snarled, before bringing the sword back, the man staggered before Alan kicked him off the roof, no sound came as Alan stared at the now standing Mikasa, as her eyes widened.

Alan stared at her as the emotions came rushing through, guilt, pain, his eyes softened as they connect, there is still something there between them, how strong it is he is unsure, until noticing the third man creeping behind, his gun raising to blast the back of her head, Alan contorted into rage before flinging the blade in his hand into the mans face, the shock and relief Mikasa have displayed as the blade swung past her, the reaction when she turned her back on him to see how she nearly died before turning back to his eyes, her eyes, still in disbelief, a hint of joy and pain at the same time.

It has been a while since he could see her face clearly, the hood kept over his face but yet he feels she can see her eyes, emotions running through between, Alan opened his mouth, he wanted to tell her how he was sorry, how he wish things were different for both of them and how he still loves her, yet no sound escaped his throat, seeing Mikasa wanting to hear his voice, yet neither spoke. Closing his mouth Alan noticed someone else rushing towards them.

Jolting to see Kenny Ackerman launching himself pass Mikasa and onto him, the crazy look in his eyes "THERE YOU ARE!" Kenny cackled as Alan leapt off the roof with Kenny following after him.

Kenny holding onto his own blade as he dived after him, Alan scowled at the dog, both of them colliding into one each other, as Alan held his own knife both holding onto each other's knife arm as they both impacted on the ground, both grunting as they are winded.

"You got a lot of guts kid" Kenny complimented "I thought it to be a full-grown man, imagine the surprise when its you" standing himself up.

Alan stood himself up before popping his arm back into place "Imagine my surprise that the idiots I killed wasn't as elite as I thought they should be" Alan jabbed back.

Kenny just chuckled "The Shadow squad couldn't kill a recruit on their best day" before taking a swipe at Alan, Alan narrowly dodging back before taking his own swipe back.

Kenny is impressed as their little fight happens, dodging and blocking, against his own strength Kenny can tell the boy is testing him, Kenny is no fool, this boy is bred for the purpose in killing, feeling his strength increase with every swing and punch.

Backing off for a breather, Kenny was amused, he did not have this much fun in a long while.

"I say this boy, you really shitted down our necks with stunt you been pulling" Kenny laughed again "Hoping to get to that little shit while me and those survey brats kill each other, smart planning" launching a kick to his leg, Alan easily dodged, the kid got a lot of energy, must be holding back for some reason.

Alan mused in entertaining him with small talk before going out in killing him "Not so hard when I just watched you guys work your problems out" before slashing Kenny's shoulder, ripping the shirt, a small scratch was there, Kenny was even more amused. Kid is now playing with him.

"Well not everything goes to plan" Kenny bit, seeing the kid winced before slashing his face, steam rises as the slash healed instantly, this kid is full of surprises.

"The ability to adapt decides the victor" Alan replied back, Kenny could not agree more.

"Still, sorry to cut this short" Kenny grinned, Alan narrowed his eyes "I tell you a secret, that boy will be eaten by that royal girl"

Alan widened his eyes in horror, hinting that Kenny is distracting him from the beginning as Alan instantly kicked Kenny's gut before rushing to the gate where the cart would be, Kenny laughing as his help arrived, deciding that his job is done Kenny ordered the retreat, as they rushed to the walls, deciding not to go through the gate where the scouts are waiting, wouldn't be fun if they snuff them all out at once.

Alan launched to the rooves as he jumped from building to building, until having the gate in view, seeing the cart with Eren unconscious on being rushed away, Alan cursed internally, things have gotten more complicated, kneeling down his eyes connected with Mikasa again, seeing her at the gate, Levi not too far behind, retreating himself before they can see him.

Alan moved into the house he was taking up residence as emotional turmoil raged within, Levi is still alive, Armin is still alive, Eren is taken by the Anti-personnel squad, Alan couldn't help but chuckle, frustrated that he allowed his heart to dictate his duty again, but then again, reasoning to himself that Armin's life was not worth her life in being taken.

Holding onto his head as conflict built up yet again, change of plans, he needs to make sure Eren does not fall into royal hands, but he cannot do it alone.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, being back into work and life prevents updates coming quickly as I hoped for, another chapter with Three perspectives, took a while to write it out, tell me what you guys think and hope your guys enjoy the Chapter :)**

**Myzor: They both still are piling up bodies, now the two met and recognised the other is alive, I think saying no words is more powerful than saying anything, Thanks for the review and hope your enjoying the story so far.**

**EBEUSAUSAR: He really does want to kill Armin for sure but sometimes the need for revenge is out played by different aspects, but yeah Warrior Alan is kicking arse for sue and I have an idea for the next chapter to make him more dark. Thanks for the review hope your enjoying the story so far :)**


	40. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**The Enemy of Enemy is my Friend**

It wasn't long that the group met up with Hange at the next hidden HQ within wall Sina, Garrus would have found it entirely amusing, they left one building in the woods for another building in guess what, another set of woods, but thankfully this one would be kept hidden longer thanks to Alan's killing spree of the Military's Police secret intelligence unit.

Plus, side it is quite bigger than the previous building, he got a room to himself! Despite the horrendous escapade they had earlier in the day, losing Eren to the Military Police and royal government, nearly danced with death with two dangerous people.

That is not the best part Garrus mused, the bastard is alive, ALIVE! The guy that was last seen being eaten alive in a horde of titans just nearly a week ago, funny how that bastard cheats death time after time again.

Fidgeting around, Garrus paced, back and forth, eager that his brother would meet with them once they settle in, Rickard is risking his neck for passing the message along, hoping he is ok.

"Garrus your pacing" Sasha murmured, as she slept naked in the bed the sheets covering her splendid chest, Garrus paused, being fully naked himself, noticing his little pace.

"I'm worried about Rickard" Garrus admitted, anxious, worried, hoping.

Sasha groggily lifting herself up as her eyes blinked to see his anxious expression, smiled. "You're a big softy, you know that" taking the moment to tease her partner.

Garrus scoffed "Softy? Woman I'm hard" wriggling his eyebrows as he said this, Sasha chuckled as her eyes lowered down, staring hungrily yet again, the little soldier standing at attention, saluting at her.

Garrus rather keep his reputation to keep after all, but rather not ruin the mood with his worry about Rickard, it has been a while since he got a room alone with Sasha.

"Well we can arrange that now?" Sasha purred, the soldier stood even more at an attention, as Garrus growled, at this intoxicating woman, god how he is lucky to have her in his life.

"Fuck sake Sash, you are very hungry tonight aren't you" Garrus grinned, as Sasha brushed the sheets off of her.

"Then feed me" purring again, that is it, Garrus have lost control as his primal instinct took over, pouncing on top, Sasha squealing in delight as their lips connect.

Non have slept that night.

Levi kept up as he watch the area from the window, the lights are out, the only light shining is the moon reflecting from the glass, it is quite peaceful but the day's events unsettles him, Kenny, the man who raised and taught him everything in knowing how to survive is in the king, the loss of Eren is a heavy blow, failing Erwin's orders, Levi didn't like that, but there is still a chance that they can salvage this mess and rescue him.

Flexing his muscles, the stitches over his back is a mild pain, Sasha has some skill in patching people up, no doubt the amount of practice she made off that brat after the shit he put himself into, annoying how after today's events they are fucking like there's no tomorrow.

Levi have a few ideas of punishment to give to the noisy brats, he has been lenient on Sasha because of the actions of the shitty brat, now they are both to blame. No, they need to learn to keep the noise level the fuck down, filthy animals, they are supposed to be in a secret location not making a racket that signals where they were.

Levi would not be surprised if they were to be attacked now, the thuds getting harder as the walls shook, as Levi sighed, before exiting the building, Frey's problem now since he is next door to them.

Noticing someone on the roof, Levi squinted to get a better look, seeing it to be Mikasa, pitying the girl, having it rough without catching a break, Lover turned enemy, died, comes back to life and saves her own life, a lot of mixed signals Levi could tell for sure, climbing to the roof was simple yet awkward as his stitches are still healing, coming from behind, he could tell she is aware of him from the slight tilt of her head before returning to look at the starry sky.

Opting to sit down next to her, no words need to be said, Levi is never good with this comforting shit, best thing he could say is to suck it up, move on and gut the bastard if you see him, yet it is a lot more complicated.

"Couldn't sleep?" Levi asked, as a steady hum of agreement from Mikasa "Wouldn't blame you with the noise those fucking rabbits are making"

"How do you cope?" Mikasa asked as Levi raised an eye in question, moving her raven head to his direction "How do you cope with losing someone close and then all of a sudden they are right in front of you?"

Levi a loss for words "I never had someone come back from the dead, but coping with the loss, I keep fighting and make sure their deaths meant something, but only you can decide what to do next" Levi calmly said his old team, up and dead in a day, his first expedition, Isabel and Farlo, how he wept for them to begin with then fucking destroyed the titan responsible, putting all his anger, his resentment for everything into his attacks, his own power surging through him. Remembering Erwin's words after that moment.

_"__Don't. You will Regret it. If you begin to regret, you will dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that is left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision"_

Mikasa nodded, before hearing a question from Levi "Have you ever in one point in your life, where you felt something awakened inside you?"

The memory of the night in the house where Eren saved her life, the power to fight, to protect flowed through her veins on that day, then her ire for Eren lessened when Alan came into her life, how her blood, body and soul yearned for him, as if drawn like a moth to a light, he probably was the same.

"Yes" Mikasa replied, as Levi nodded, she is like him in a way, yet Levi had years and experience to control it, manifest it in a way that he is unstoppable, but he was also not stupid, knowing his own mortality and limitations, just like the kid, yet Alan had more to him, as if holding back, why? Would it damage his own body or was he too afraid of it, Levi does not have the answers for it.

The sound of rustling drawn their attention, scuttling off the roof and hiding behind the barrels in front of the house as they watch, to their relief, Hange finally arrived again, coming with more news, how the woman get around and finding out shit from Erwin even Levi can admit he is a bit impressed with shitty four eyes.

"Hange" Levi spoke, with Hange yelping in surprise.

"Levi!" Hange yelped "I nearly pooped my pants just then" Pausing a moment to hear the racket "Sounds like fun in there" snickering at the scowl Levi is making.

"What news do you bring" Levi growled, cutting to the chase, but seeing Hange's serious expression, more bad news.

"I need to speak to Garrus, something has happened" Hange spoke, Mikasa and Levi can sense the dread coming from Hange as if something terrible have happened and it involves the brat.

"I get him, you best wipe your ass before you come in" Levi grunted, proceeding inside, turning right down the hall as the noise getting louder and louder, instead of knocking, Levi opted to kick the door open, both Sasha and Garrus screaming in fright at the sudden appearance.

"OI!" Levi growled "Your needed in the main room, put your dick away and get moving" before leaving to get everyone else up to hear the news brought by Hange.

Garrus blinked, he was expecting to get his ass kicked for the noise but telling him to get dressed was the last thing he expect the captain to say.

Hange and the others waited as Garrus sat down, Sasha next to him, the tension in the air is quite suffocating, Garrus twiddling his thumbs as all eyes going back and forth between Garrus and Hange, as her eyes fixed on him, a small hint of sadness caught her face.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting excited tonight" Garrus started off, thinking it is his vigorous training.

"Oh no, it's quite healthy that your behaving like that" Hange chipped up, amused with the incident, before a grunt from Levi, telling her not to change the subject, clearing her throat, getting serious once again.

"I'm afraid I have brought bad news" Hange spoke, as Garrus listened, knowing it's about him "I hate to be the one to find out and tell you this but, your brother was executed"

The air stilled, as shock hit the room, even Levi was surprised to say the least.

What is more surprising that Garrus started laughing, Sasha looking concerned for him.

"Well who would have thought that Christian would fuck up" Garrus laughed "Not my loss"

"No Garrus" Hange stopped him again, the expression on his face stilled, not making the news any easier "It was Rickard that was executed, along with his wife"

Garrus laugh, turned into a small chuckle "Rickard and his wife?" leaning in his head into his hands, the chuckles stifled into silence, a moment passed as everyone soaked in the news.

Sasha looked frightened towards Garrus as his face was hidden by his hands, Connie, Jean, Bruno and Izzy mouths were agape, unable to speak at the atrocious act that was uttered, Mikasa and Levi was just silent through the ordeal, their expression as stone.

"Why and who?" a dark tone erupted quietly "Why have my brother executed? His wife who was bearing his child executed as well?"

Hange gulped looking to Frey, Frey nodded for to continue "Because he was helping us, the message he delivered and the information he has collected for Erwin, he was executed under orders of his father Matheus Dreiken, Christian Dreiken was the one to carry the deed"

Garrus clenched his fists, sorrow, rage, grief, too many emotions surging through him, what a fool Rickard was, doing the right thing has not only gotten him killed but his sister in law along with his unborn nephew or niece.

"What would they have gained from killing him, their own son, was family not so important now?" Garrus growled through gritted teeth, getting up, grabbing the gun that was placed to the side.

"Where are you going?" Sasha plead, frightened that he is going to do what she thought he would do.

"I'm going to kill those two fuckers and piss on their corpses and feed it to the titans" Garrus growled, his tone dark, pain evident as well.

"You're not going to your death" Bruno said moving to his direction before halting as Garrus whirled round rifle in hand.

"What would you have me do?!" Garrus raged, his voice echoing around the room "My Brother murdered in cold blood, his wife and unborn child murdered for nothing, they were innocent, and you want me to sit here and do nothing?!"

"We don't know where they are" Jean spoke up, trying to get sense into the idiot.

"They be in the capital hold up inside their house; I gut every single fucker that stands in my way if I have to"

"What if they are not, your broth…" Izzy stopping her next work as Garrus gave her a dark glare "Killer, is part of the elite anti-personnel squad, he be with them and old fart is probably with the king, who is heavily guarded.

"Garrus" Sasha pleaded "I don't want you to die, Rickard wouldn't want you to charge in blind to be killed the first move you make"

Garrus chewed on the words, as Sasha pleaded, how the woman can get to him easily than the others. Sighing in defeat as the rage disappeared as it came leaving nothing but grief.

"What would you have me do?" Garrus sobbed as he collapsed next to the table as his world crumbled.

"Christian would more likely be with Eren" Frey spoke up, as eyes turned to him "You have your vengeance then, but rescuing both Eren and Historia is top priority, you know where right Hange?"

Hange lowered her gaze and shook her head "Sadly I couldn't get that information, even Erwin couldn't, if only we got the intel before the shadow unit fell would we know where he might be taken."

Levi nodded, then that is their next objective "We just need to capture and find out where he is hiding"

"You wouldn't have to look far then" a familiar voice emerged from the door, all eyes turned to him, Bruno grabbing a nearby rifle as Garrus raised his own, as the two aimed at the man standing at the entrance.

Armin stood back as fear took hold of him, Mikasa stepping in front to protect, yet stopped as her eyes widened.

Frey drawn a blade as Hange took a step back, Jean and Connie rifles pointing as well.

The hooded man raised his hands slowly, removing the hood revealing himself as Alan Braun.

Looking around seeing a mix of terror and rage on the faces before him, yet only two remained unnerved by his presence.

"Stand down" Levi ordered, as Garrus turned his head slightly, so does Frey.

"You fucking crazy Levi" Frey yelled "The traitor is standing in front of us and you're telling us to stand down"

"Fuck Christian and the fat sod, I rather shoot this fucker" Garrus growled, seeing Mikasa wincing as the rifle still pointed at Alan "You might as bend us over and fuck us"

"If you don't do as I say, we will all die" Levi ordered again, his gaze fixated on Alan, not too amused that no one else noticed when he first walked in "Stand DOWN!"

Hange followed Levi's gaze, towards Alan, following down his arm by his side, blood dripping from his hand, Hange eyes widened, Alan can easily kill them all with a flip of a switch.

"How observant and expected from Humanities strongest soldier, how's the foot?" Alan mildly spoke, all too bored at the guns pointing in his direction "Are you actually planning to anything with those guns or are you going to obey orders like good little soldiers?"

Mikasa have a feeling that his eyes fixated on her majority of the time, but his dark blues wonder swiftly to each one, as he waited for them to lower, all except Garrus, the stubborn idiot he is.

"Why should we trust this fucker, I rather just shoot him while he couldn't go ape shit" Garrus growled, unaware of the wound on the bastard's hand.

Alan raised his signature eye raise Mikasa is all too familiar with, painful memories surfaced as it was his sign of amusement.

"Understandable not to trust but yet, I rather like to see which is faster, a bullet, or an explosion, what a fun experiment that would be" Alan coldly spoke, a little spark erupted from his hand, Connie and Jean jumped back, expecting him to blow up.

Bruno suddenly grabbed the rifle out of Garrus's hands "Now is not the time to be stubborn" nodding to the hand that stopped sparking "You rather take the risk of everyone's lives over your stubborn pride?"

Garrus looked to Bruno, to Sasha and Alan, the bastard slightly smirking, Garrus is not having a good day.

"What do you want?" Levi demanded "You got us all by the balls, yet you need us for something otherwise we be dead" studying Alan's stone movements, it was hard to tell what Alan is thinking.

Alan simply strolled to the table, before sitting himself down, ignoring the subtle threats under a few breaths, his hand placed down, as the blood from his hand still, still dripping.

Mikasa remained fixated, unable to breath, this man is holding them all hostages, the slightest wrong move and he will transform, killing all of them, the captain is right, he needs them for something otherwise he would kill them all, the thought hurts her meaning he would have killed her as well.

Alan leaned back, putting his feet up as his eyes roamed to Armin, then to Levi, then settling down onto Mikasa, no emotion was there, it is as if a monster lies in its place.

"What do I want?" Alan mused "Where should I begin"

"How about you tell us how you found us?" Garrus bite, with Frey punching his gut to silence the unstable mouth.

Alan slightly stared at the irritating pain in the arse for a brief moment "You're in no position to be asking or give demands, but if you must know, I followed the sounds of wounded boar's"

Garrus glared dangerously, noting the subtle insult, not only to him but Sasha as well.

"What I want is simple" Alan turning back to Levi "I come to offer my helping hand in rescuing Eren"

"So, you can steal him under us if we find him?" Hange questioned, not trusting his word "Why would you want to rescue him?"

Alan paused for a moment, a valid question, something he would not answer fully "Because I rather not have Eren in the hands of the royal family"

"Why?" Levi asked, glancing to Mikasa, her emotions starting to be read as pain, seeped through.

"I have my reasons" Alan simply said, before standing up, Jean and Connie raising their rifles, Alan sighed heavily "Again with the rifles? Do you not see the hand that is dripping blood?"

Alan paused for a moment a grin formed "Or should I just kill you all and leave Eren to his immediate death?"

Mikasa stepped forward fear in her eyes, hurt that Alan did not flinch "What do you mean his immediate death?"

Alan held her gaze before speaking again "He would be eaten of course"

Mikasa blanched as fear oozed out of her, Alan doesn't enjoy seeing her like this but if they don't put aside their problems for a brief moment then Eren would fall into the royal hands and Alan would be damned for that to happen, not when only he knows how the coordinate work.

Alan glowered, not amused with the hostilities, surely, they realise that he could just simply kill them all if he wanted to, he rather need the help, if he wants Eren to remain mostly intact and breathing, his death even when he isn't eaten can get very complicated quickly.

"Let's say the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Alan spoke, a simple phrase, hopefully these people know the meaning

Jean and Connie lowered their guns once again, Frey instantly grabbing the rifles off them in case they get trigger happy, looking to Bruno, his eyes never leaving Alan yet still ready at a moment notice, Frey would have to trust Bruno is one of those that still kept their focus.

"So, you want to form an alliance?" Hange asked, as Alan looked at her in amusement.

"A temporary truce, an Alliance means long lasting, I have no intentions in being allies" Alan countered, as silence roamed over Alan took that as no objections "Very good" clapping his still bloodied hands, obvious that he still does not trust no one at this point.

Levi can give the kid credit, still not stupid and very aware of the danger they are all in.

"What are your terms?" Levi asked, for once Alan was surprised to see such civil manner coming from the captain.

"A private conversation with Mikasa, no eavesdropping, no one else in the room with us, just me and her" Alan simply stated, Mikasa stiffened at the request, why would he want that? No, she knew why.

Armin stood up, how amusing the little bastard has the will when it counts, Alan can muse.

"Out of the question, I hate to say, how do we know you're not getting Mikasa far away and come back to kill us all?" Armin spoke, a little fear in his voice, but incredibly determined at the same time.

Alan narrowed his eye's slightly, Armin is smart, but that wasn't his plan or intentions, although, not a bad idea but seeing Mikasa tense at the assumption wouldn't make it easier for his demands to come peacefully, fortunate Levi has the brains that Alan wouldn't expect.

"Two conditions if you want that to happen and this truce not turn into shit" Eloquently put "You use the room at the back, we stay here so you can fuck it out, only if She wants to" How quaint, Alan mused.

"The second condition?" Alan entertaining the captain, either way they will be helping him get Eren out of royal hands whether they like it or not.

"You stick to Mikasa at all times and No transforming whatsoever" Levi warned, stating if he tries Levi would not hesitate to cut him up, Alan would like to see him try.

Smart though, Alan could give him that if he were paired up with Armin, BOOM! Goodbye little Armin, oh that would make his day a lot better.

"That's three conditions but acceptable" Alan bluntly spoke, ignoring the glare, walking down the hall, not even waiting to see if Mikasa would follow or not.

Mikasa watched him go, a conflict of emotions rushing through both her heart and mind, should she go, what would he say, do? So many scenarios appearing out of nowhere.

Levi simply leaned against the wall, Frey on the other.

"Oi" drawing Mikasa's attention "Make a choice and don't regret it, not everyone will know the outcome, but you best make one now"

Levi simply stared, not convincing her to do either, but simply waiting patiently, a moment pause before Mikasa breathed in and started walking down the corridor, not looking behind.

"Mikasa, don't let him get in your head!" Armin called out, fearful for his friend "Just play along and get information out of him if you can"

Mikasa heard Armin as she walked down the dark hallway, the door in front slightly open, how funny that it consist a table and two chairs, a simple candle in the middle, as the moonlight glistened through the window, if it were different she would find it romantic, but it isn't the case.

Entering through the door, seeing Alan simply sitting down further away, judging from it Alan gave her the seat next to the door, assuming that if things get uncomfortable for her, she would be allowed to leave by her own free will, Mikasa couldn't help but appreciate the thought, but her emotions now under control, she must know who is in front of her, taking a seat as they both connect, waiting for the first word.

Alan would have thought it be easy, once he has her on his own, now it like that time on the roof, so much to say, yet could not allow or find the words to speak.

"Who am I talking to?" Mikasa being the first to ask, Alan blinked, she is talking to him is she not?

Mikasa paused, before rephrasing the question again.

"Am I talking to the Warrior or My Heart?"

Ah, a good question, Alan broke eye contact as his own emotions kept at bay, it was easy being a warrior, it was a clear line, a clear purpose, a warrior who shows no mercy, a monster, a half assed piece of shit, yet he is also saved her life, even though his warrior side demanded her to die, yet he couldn't, a world without her is not a world at all, but a world without Reiner, is equally the same, although he knows why he has that bind with Reiner.

"Both" Alan stated looking back into the eyes, Mikasa sighed, it is good enough, seeing the hand still dripping with blood, she can feel that a part of his dark side is still lurking about, the monster in the cage, waiting for it to open again.

"Do you trust me?" Mikasa asked again, Alan tilted his head until seeing his own hand, to Mikasa's delight, steam formed as the wound is healed, her heart skipped for a moment, he still trusts her.

Silence lingered a bit further, time is pressing, yet they are content for just a brief moment.

"I know you have questions" Alan finally spoke, Mikasa closed her eyes as she listened to his voice, putting out her feelings, her senses, listening to any hint of her Alan wondering about.

"I would answer them, but forgive me if I don't answer all of them" Mikasa knew he would say that, even though the betrayal comes fresh in her mind, both parties must keep their emotions in check, she needs to understand before she can fully judge.

"Where are you really from?" Mikasa asked, a hiss of Alan's breath indicates that is one of them.

"Beyond the walls" Alan whispered

"Why pretend to be that boy and kept his diary?" Mikasa asked, seeing Alan lowered his head for a moment, seeing a hint of regret and conflict forming before returning neutral.

"I killed the boy in Shinganshia, as a means of an alibi, it has worked for a part" pulling out the leather diary "The diary was a means of an escape"

Mikasa narrowed his eyes, an escape? He used the boy to bury his regrets and atrocious acts within its pages, drawing her in the pages as well, a disturbing thought that a part of herself is shared in those pages, waiting to listen to Alan to keep talking.

"Not a day go by as that boy's face haunt my dreams, it has gotten to the point that I thought I was the boy, a victim in all of this" Alan spoke his eyes fixated on the diary he has written in for so long.

"But I'm no better than anyone, the moment Reiner broke, a part of me broke, the truth, the realisation, the lies we have built, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, I promise them that I would bring them back home"

Mikasa listened, she should feel rage, she should be beating him black and blue, yet she does not have that urge, she just felt numb as Alan spoke.

Suddenly the diary was pushed in front of her, blinking down at the book, she looked up dumbfoundedly. A loss for words.

"When you have time, I no longer need it, I am no longer pretending to be that boy anymore" Alan simply put before releasing it "I appreciate that only you have eyes for it, can I trust you to do that?"

Mikasa blinked as she meekly nodded, content Alan leaned away as the diary laid in her hands, this diary he always written and drawn in, even ripped out of to keep them both warm in that cave what felt like a lifetime ago, pocketing carefully in her inner coat, keeping it safe, keeping it out of sight.

Alan was unsure why he did that, maybe to get rid the last remainder of that past of a soldier, a constant reminder, he saw it fitting to give it to the one person he cared and trust the most, ironic how Mikasa is the last person he wanted to read the contents, perhaps the diary would give more information into his mind then even he could say.

Mikasa touched again with his trust, why is this irritating, making it harder to hate to hate him, yet still loving him more, after what he admitted to and done.

Yet she wants to know one important thing that always put doubt in her mind.

"Did you ever Love me?" Mikasa asked, breaking his train of thought as he admitted things he committed.

Alan halted, as he looked into her eyes, pain filled to the brim, yet he still kept his gaze firm, clenching of his fists tightened and loosened.

"There wasn't a moment that I did not, yet I never meant to hurt you"

"But you did" Mikasa said softly, but a slight tinge of hurt was uttered, Alan winced, noticing it "You broke my heart when you pushed me off that wall, you broke my soul, when you turned out to be the very titan that haunted you, I have comforted and cradled you, I wept for you"

Mikasa felt tears down her cheeks as she spoke "I focused on saving Eren from you, not caring what would happen, I thought the man I loved died when Reiner and Bertholdt revealed themselves, yet I saw you at the end, sacrificing yourself, the heart I knew would do for his friends, that warrior would have never done that, when I saw you get devoured, my heart broke once more, knowing I wouldn't see you again, and now here you sit in front of me, Alive, you have been watching me since we got back to the walls"

Alan's turn to listen, the pain, the anguish is breaking him to hear, the guilt of the pain he put her through, he is the reason why she felt this pain.

"Why did you save me in the city? I could be stopping you in the future. Why did you not kill all of us now? Is it because you need us to rescue Eren or was it something else?" Mikasa asked.

Alan leaned back, words unable to form, the bile in his throat to sour to taste, he rather face titans alone then see her being like this.

"I love you, even now, even when we are on the opposite sides, you are the only reason that I saved you, I had a choice in killing Armin, but a world without you is not a world at all, so I chose you, but I did need you guys, I can't rescue Eren alone, but I hold back from doing so because of you mainly"

Mikasa, heart melted, touched that even though he would have done something that would hurt her, he didn't, he even offered to help rescue Eren, yet the question if he would stay after rescuing Eren is another question, maybe she could get through to him after all. It made her happy that he finally said those three words, after all this time, but sadness that he is the enemy.

"Why would you want to kill Armin so badly?" Mikasa regretted asking the question as she can see the anger and rage bubbling, the warrior surfacing for a brief moment, before seeing Alan pushing down that part of him down, back into its cage.

"Do not ask questions that you are not prepared for the answer" Alan warned, hinting that there is some questions that he could and could not answer, but questions that will not end well.

Mikasa thought about her next question in the lingered, she wants Alan in front of her, the man that is soft, not the warrior lurking underneath, waiting to surface at a moment's notice.

"Why do you stick with Reiner even after all we have committed to each other?" Mikasa unconsciously asked, Alan nodded, as if waiting for it.

"Same reason that you stick with Eren"

_Family_

That is why she stuck with Eren, and that is why Alan have stuck with Reiner, her next question would be if she would stay with her, but at the moment, she would not dare hope or ask it.

Alan remained silent, waiting for more questions, before saying words, which sounded like the Warrior and her heart at the same time. His emotions now unreadable, as if he retreated back in his mind, she wished the heart stayed a while longer.

"I would not say sorry for what I did, nor would I expect or even dare ask for your forgiveness, I have hurt you and…" pausing for a moment before breathing looking into her eyes, something lingered for a moment as Mikasa waited for the warrior to come out.

"You deserve Better"

Mikasa blinked unable to say anything to the sudden response, it appears his heart have won the fight for a brief moment, before the faceless man appeared once more, as Alan stood up from the chair, deciding enough questions.

Standing by her side Alan simply placed his hand onto hers, halting her breath, as she felt his warmth.

"If I was born on this side of the wall, I would have stood by your side and be the man you deserve" Alan admitted, as Mikasa looked up to his gaze, sorrow etched his face as the moonlight reflected only half of it, the other half in darkness. The knife already in his left hand, as Mikasa stared at it fearfully, feeling the hand brushed her hand placing it on her face, Mikasa stood up to his level as their face inches away.

Even after the emotions running through, the sporadic questions and answers they shared, it is obvious they still love each other, as she leaned into his touch, her hand clenching around the one placed on her cheek, leaning forward wanting to taste his lips, feel his love again.

Alan would love nothing more than to give in to her, fighting against the emotions he held in, he must keep fighting.

Mikasa felt him pull away, as she stare into the conflicted eyes once more, he is still in there, she has to find a way to bring him out and defeat the beast lurking within before she could say anything.

Alan sliced his right hand, his eyes emotionless as they now look away from her, realising that the moment she has shared for a short moment was with Alan, her heart, her love, he allowed this moment to show that he still truly cared for her only. Yet the moment was cut short.

By the Warrior that have returned.

**A/N: Read and enjoy the chapter :)**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Deaths of MC won't happen now, but the story does not go the way the reader wants it to go, so listen, the story decides who dies and who lives.**

**Myzor: Don't think Kenny be having a full blown battle with Alan, guy is not that stupid, plus they met now and it be the only moment they share until much, much, later.**


	41. Idle Fantasy

**Idle Fantasy**

"They have been in there long enough" Garrus growled his eyes not leaving the hallway, time sure slows down when they have the enemy just down that dark corridor, it is not even the middle of the night.

"Come sit with us Garrus, your pacing is getting us worried" Sasha spoke softly, noticing how Levi and Frey never left their respective dies of the wall, waiting patiently.

"this is such bullshit though" Jean agreeing with Garrus "Just because he cut his hand doesn't mean he could transform right?" thinking on the little spark he created and for it to not transform, shouldn't he just go poof right then and there.

"We don't know the extent of these powers Jean" Hange reprimanding "We only barely scratched the surface, Alan Braun does, the control he has over his titan powers…."

Hange thought on his words, they would not look to far when he made his appearance.

"Levi?" Hange asked, seeing Levi turning his head to her direction, indicating that he is listening "You noticed he said we wouldn't be looking too far for it, what do you think he means by that?"

A moment pause as Levi chewed on his cheek, interesting how they just this second thought of that now "Either he knows where it is or he just making an entrance"

"I doubt he would, but then again, he did have the information from the shadow unit" Frey summarised "Armin? What does that brain tell you?"

Armin blinked, under the spotlight again, trying to see in the mind of Alan, it is next to impossible, but Armin is more frightened in being alone with him knowing he will kill with a second thought "I think, he doesn't know but he may have something he needs help with, Alan isn't stupid, if he could do it on his own he wouldn't have come to us for help"

"So, does he still want to capture Eren?" Connie asked, of course he would ask.

"I think he still does, but what happened in the city, forced him to change plans, he adapts accordingly, once he knows enough, he underestimated the chaos it would bring"

"Yet despite his main objective was Eren he took the opportunity to come after you" Frey "Why is that? If Eren is priority for all parties?"

Armin stopped and think, it was obvious, he found out Annie and Reiner, and end up revealing them, the plan Alan wanted to make in Stohess with Annie's capture, it was so he would make sure she would escape and not be under capture, he must have picked up on back when Armin was reluctant to mention Reiner in front of him.

"it was because I stopped his plans and revealed his comrades" Armin simply put "Annie is captured and Reiner and Bertholdt on the run, I bet Alan would make sure to kill me the next chance he gets"

Silence loomed over as the group soaked into what was said, Levi not too happy, he may need to keep Armin far away from Alan, for Armin's safety, since it was him who figured out the shit show they are in.

"Still think Annie should have killed you" the voice popped up from the corridor as Alan casually stared at him, a flicker or irritation "but what is done is done"

The cut on his hand indicates that Alan is still waiting for an attack, a precaution to made non the less.

"Where's Mikasa?" Armin asked, until seeing the woman walk past from behind, her face emotionless "Mikasa, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Armin" Mikasa simply stated.

"Doesn't really answer the question" Garrus bite again, he knew better enough that fine is a different answer all together.

"Oh, Garrus when did you grow such a big heart?" Alan cooed mockingly, before turning to Levi "a deal is a deal, come with me if you want to know where they might keep Eren"

"Is that what you meant we wouldn't be looking too far?" Levi asked, quite disbelieving, before Alan turned round a grin formed.

"You can bring the others if you want your hand held, but I rather you be quick, time is growing short with every second we ask questions like the good old times" Alan shrugged not too interested with the glares darting towards him "I be outside… Oh wait, Mikasa should come with me since it is one of the conditions you made"

"you have gotten a right shitty mouth since you turned against us" Levi shot back, before walking past him leading outside, Mikasa following close by, Alan wouldn't dare transform when she is close by, hate using her as a shield, but they couldn't take anything to chance with him.

"Garrus, Jean, Sasha, Izzy come with" Levi ordered "the others stay here and keep an eye out, Frey is in charge until I come back"

With that the respective names grabbed their rifles and followed suit.

"When does Levi give orders to section Commanders?" Frey grinned to Hange as if asking why?

Hange just simply smiled and shrugged "That's Levi for you, seriously Frey, you have been in the survey corps a lot longer than him and still haven't realise Levi really doesn't care about people's opinions except for Erwin of course"

Frey chuckled "True enough, still I hope Erwin is alright, the shit have hit the wall and the bloody thing is still smearing all over the place"

"You and me both Frey, you and me both" Hange can only reply, things have gone downhill, corruption seeping through, innocents executed, Eren is soon to be on the dinner plate, but how is he going to be eaten? There is more to the titan powers than even she can dream of, one step at a time Hange, one step at a time.

The moon still illuminating the path, as Mikasa stepped out, in front of her Alan stood, how the moon catches half his face, as he watches everyone roll out, Garrus and Jean taking the left flank, Sasha and Izzy the other as they kept both their eyes on him and their surroundings, as Levi kept two on him, watching ever so closely, waiting.

Alan kept walking, deeper into the woods, Mikasa watch him disappear and reappear as a ghost, morphing into the tree's, only a few minutes past until a desperate muffle caught their attention, tied to a tree, someone was bound, a black bag forced around its head, hearing the faint steps, its head jerked as grunting noises as the prisoner tried to break free from the binds, Levi give Alan credit he knows how to keep them secure for a short while.

"What is this?" Levi asked, intrigued as he took a closer look, the unicorn insignia visible on the jacket it wore.

"A will of good faith, a high commanding officer within the military police AND…." Alan grinned "Part of the anti-personnel squad"

Pulling the sack of his head, the angry elder man, balding on the top a scruffy beard apparent.

"Miss me sunshine?" Alan edged closer "Caught him snooping around here, thought it be fun to bound and gag him"

"Into that kinky shit now are we?" Garrus grunted, shutting up with Sasha giving a disapproving look.

Alan simply ignored him, seeing he has Levi's attention, removed the gag rom his mouth.

"Get your hands off me, I'm not telling you shit!" The prisoner pleaded, before paling when Levi got closer, how they recognised each other.

"I saw you in the trap in Furlough" Levi, "I'm impressed, either you have the worlds shittiest luck, or lucky this guy haven't killed you"

"Bit of both" Alan shrugged "Now let us get down to business" swinging a punch into the guys jaw.

Noticing the looks from the others "What?" Alan shrugged before grabbing the guys back hair dragging it up to his level, a shiner on his right eye, Mikasa can think that it would hurt since Alan did not pull his punch.

"Where did Kenny take the brat in the cart to?" Levi asked.

The guy spat in his face, the scouts present paled at the sight as Levi calmly wiped the spit off his face with his sleeve, the face contorting into disgust before swatting Alan's hand away just to bring the guys face to his knee, a sickening crack of his nose as the blood gushes out.

"That wasn't polite, where is Eren?" Levi asked again, Alan pulling out his knife, rifles raised towards him.

"Don't watch if you don't have the stomach for it" Alan grinned before cutting the guys ear off, the howl of pain echoed through the words, too loud for their comfort, Izzy looked like she was going to throw up at the sudden dismemberment.

Levi gazed through the trees turning to the four with the rifles "You four scour the perimeter, makes sure there isn't more of them"

"Gladly, I rather not watch the titan butcher being a fucking monster" Garrus quickly agreed, first time he obeyed orders without question, Jean following him as Sasha brought Izzy with her.

Mikasa stood stunned as the man's sob turn into a whimper, as Alan held the knife to his eye.

"You still can hear?" Alan asked, the man nod meekly, blood flowing from where his ear used to be "Marvellous, where is your leader taking Eren Yeager?"

"I don't know, I swear" the man groaned, standing up. Alan and Levi looked to each other before Levi punched a tooth out the man, then break a finger, more pain surged through the prisoner.

The longer the prisoner does not answer Levi breaks a finger.

"I have as long as you have bones" Levi growled, not noticing Alan edging his knife close to the man's face.

"I believe he is used to broken bones, I wonder how he would cope what I did to the shadow commander" Alan grinned, not a good grin but one with malice.

Mikasa feeling sick watching as Alan, cut the man's forehead with the knife, the screams echoing out. What disturbed her is how Alan seem to be taking it into stride, like he has done this many of times, how many people did he torture?

Levi felt uncomfortable watching Alan mutilate the man, now slicing his cheek, like an Artist carving lines to perform a picture on wood.

"Ready to spill?" Alan asked again, standing back up, as the man cried, oh how he cried.

"Rodd Reiss, the king of the wall, I don't know where exactly, but it is north of here" the man spilled, yet both Levi and Alan can tell he is still hiding something.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in" Levi spoke "If you don't tell us everything, I don't think you be alive at the end of this"

Seeing the fear peered in the man's eyes "Please I have a daughter, a wife"

"Then tell us what we need to know, why does Rodd need Eren and Historia, the blonde girl" Levi asked, as Alan played with his knife, his dark blue eyes never leaving the man, his face in the shadows looks terrifying, as if Mikasa can see the warrior, the monster underneath that lurked within, she should have gone with the others but she knew that Levi wouldn't allow it since Alan might try and do something, yet Mikasa trusts he wouldn't do anything with her nearby, not when he declared he never want to hurt her.

"But they will kill me if I tell you" The man pleaded again, as if trying to bring his side in.

The knife plunged into the man's leg as Alan thrusted it down deep "Wrong answer" twisting the knife back out, the message clear he would kill him before the prisoners bosses gets the hold of him.

"Ok, Ok" the prisoner submitting his face gashed, missing ear, Alan didn't do much, the shadow commander, now that bastard had strong will, he carved him like a sculpture, mutilated an dismembered him, the guy stayed true to the end, he respects the courage, this guy is just pathetic.

"promise me you let me live, if I tell you everything"

Levi looked to Alan, who apparently shrugged before turning back.

"You have my word" Levi swore, not liking that he had to promise something to someone pathetic but sometimes, cooperating with the enemy is needed.

"Rodd, needed the girl to turn into a titan to eat the boy, we have a special syringe that would be injected into the body, they would then turn into a titan, they do it in a secret chasm, there's one such entrance in a church just north, follow the road for an hour ride, inside the church is a trap door, it will the entrance you be looking for that is the quickest way from here" the man spilled, the burden freed as he looked to Levi.

Levi stood up satisfied they have the information they needed, before anyone can do anything, Alan slit the mans throat, as the eyes darted to Alan in horror, blood gurgling from the mouth, disbelief, shock was all that remains in the man's eyes.

Alan simply stood up, wiping the blood on the cloak he wore, as Levi and Mikasa stare at disbelief.

"We gave our word that we will let him live" Mikasa exclaimed, unable to comprehend what she just witnessed.

Alan stood back up nodding to Levi "He has kept his word" before sheathing the knife on his left leg, seeing the anger Levi is giving him "Don't give me that, you knew it was a risk leaving him alive, I am not taking anything to chance when it comes to them"

To Mikasa's dismay Levi nodded in agreement, how could he just accept that?

"Mikasa, if they knew we be coming now, they would immediately start Eren's execution as soon as word reached them" Alan calmly spoke "I rather give us as much time as possible before that happens"

Mikasa paused for a moment, Eren, so taking a life would mean prolonging Eren's life, such a sour taste came to her throat, yet with Alan putting it that way, it made sense, does not mean she has to like it. Killing people in defence is one thing but in cold blood is another, why is it easy for him to do this.

"I'm going to check on the others, you two head back to the house, now we know where Eren could be, we need to make a plan" Levi ordered, Alan not too bothered complied with Mikasa in tow.

Alone again, together.

Mikasa felt sick to her stomach, she knew there was a dark side to him, but that, that was not the man she thought she knew, her gaze remained intensely onto him, the back of his grey hood, now that she thought about it, he is wearing black trousers, yet still wore his grey shirt underneath his cloak, wearing only shoes, the military boots no longer there. But Mikasa knew why he did it, even though Eren is one of the main reasons, she felt he did it for her.

Alan can feel her gaze, not that he can blame her, but in times one must get their hands bloodied to protect those they care about, if he were to warn the others, Eren would be killed, or worse they would tell them where they were, approximately, but it wouldn't take an idiot to figure it out, Kenny Ackerman would be steamrolling through these woods with their knickers around their ankles. Mikasa would be killed and he will not allow that, over his dead body that would happen.

Alan hates surprises that would but him in a disadvantage, the trap set in furlough was one of them. But going solo felt liberating, no rules, no boundaries, he can do what he wants and when he wants, now, he felt calm being around her, it felt like old times…. But it will never be the same. Heading deeper into the woods, light from the house illuminating in the darkness, the silence was pleasant, stopping his feet, he can hear her stopping close by, hearing her breath, her gaze still planted on her, in a few hours they would have to mount an offensive, kill the unit and rescue Eren, wait any longer he will be dead replaced with someone that can use the power of the titans, even though they would be bound to the peace of the first king of the walls, he can not take it to chance.

Yet, part of him wish that he would leave right here back to Reiner, yet a part of him wishes to stay by Mikasa's side, conflicted once again as his blood and heart fought against each other, what was his father thought to accomplish to have him share the same blood as those that would be chained like a slave, perhaps that's why he got himself killed, to break the chains, make Alan a force of nature, yet bound to Reiner, how fate is a bitch.

"Why have you stopped?" Mikasa quietly spoke, seeing him removing his hood, his hair have grown quite longer in the past week, it suits him, feeling the blush forming on her cheeks as she thought of him that way again.

"Honestly." Alan began "I rather enjoy these moments, where it is quiet and peaceful"

Mikasa hummed in agreement, actually, without the chaos it is easy to forget what he is and what he has done, with just the two of them.

"May I ask you something?" Mikasa asked, pleased that Alan turned to meet her gaze, allowing for the question to come.

"After rescuing Eren, would you like to come home with me?" Mikasa simply asked "I don't want to fight you, I want to grow old, have children with you, lay on the grass as we watch the sun sets and the moon and the stars appear in the sky"

Stepping closer as she spoke, noticing how he hasn't reacted to her movements, his eyes softened, seeing the calmer side, the man not the warrior chained by duty, just Alan again, yet she hopes that the warrior does not come out now.

That sounds nice, no fear, just him and her, yet it is just a fantasy, an idle illusion that he wishes to succumb to, his heart ache at the thought of children.

"I can't" was the reply that reached Mikasa's ears.

No more than one, daughters can never be born, only one son, at the price and cost of the one who bears him, that would be the curse of Rufus, born of titan power, forever to walk alone, sapping the strength of the woman carrying it, he would not have Mikasa go through that, only to lose her, fearing to see the pain she would have to go through to lose her child if it was to be a daughter, how his mixed blood denies the simple pleasures of life, maybe there might be something his father might have done, yet his father's wife died giving birth to him, his own mother, an Ackerman.

Those who have titan strength cannot withstand the strength and power of Rufus. His own strength multiplied with both combined bloods, yet the Ackerman blood could only be activated to protect one, his father, then Reiner. Maybe this is fate, to finally be free.

But as Alan thought as he now felt her hands slowly wrap around his waist, her face closer than ever, he has allowed himself to fall into it, this idle illusion, there will never be peace. Closing his eyes, he began to breath, the warrior hummed within him, waiting to take control.

"No… Don't" Mikasa whispered, as she buried her head into his chest "just give me this one moment of peace"

Alan stared down at the top of her head, the scent of her air filling his nostrils, has have missed this, the warrior within writhed in disgust, in his mind both the Warrior and Alan stared at each other.

_You will not have what you desire the most, you know this_

The dark voice returns within his mind, it has not spoke since Annie's capture, Alan knew better, it is the reality speaking inside his brain.

_If you join her, she will die, Reiner will die, because in the end the world is a cruel place_

What if she comes with him? To his own hometown, they would still be together, yet she would not be accepted, she will only see more cruelty.

_You would be asking her to abandon Eren Yeager, her home that she have grew up in, the same she have asked you_

Yes, it would be, leaning his chin on top of her head, wrapping his arms around her, a sigh of content from her is soothing.

_Do not forget your purpose, your mission, do not forget your Duty_

Alan slowly opened his eyes, their embrace still intact, listening out, he could hear footsteps coming close, reluctantly pulling away, Mikasa saddened, she could hear the footsteps, if any of them saw it they would question her allegiance.

Alan lifted her chin, their eyes met, closing the gap their lips met, what felt forever was only a brief moment. Now taking a step back, pulling his hood up hiding his face from view, as Mikasa slowly walked behind.

An Idle fantasy, Alan does not wish to entertain it any longer, brushing her fingers with his own, elicit a gasp, endearing but it will the last time, they would have a moment like this again.

How cruel that they were to be born on the different side of the wall.

Frey looked up only to see Mikasa and Alan walk in, that good, it means Alan has not killed any of them yet. Yet sensing something happened between the two, frowning at the sneaking suspicion, he will let it go.

"Mikasa!" Armin stood up from the table they sat "Did everything go ok?"

Mikasa glanced to Armin "It is true that Alan had one of them as prisoner, Captain Levi and he got information out of him"

Armin blinked to Alan then back to Mikasa "That's interesting, what did the prisoner have to say after you guys questioned it" needing to know the information quickly, yet Alan seem not to interested in answering him, Mikasa seem to go more pale, something bad happened that's for sure.

"Perhaps Levi would tell us when he gets back" Hange spoke, her eyes glared hungrily to Alan "Since we are in a temporary truce, mind telling us about the titans?"

Alan raised his eyebrow in question as if it were serious "You do realise that's not going to happen"

"Oh, come on, I'm talking about the big titans" Hange asked, not letting the subject go.

Alan sat back, eyes focusing on her, as if in a deep thought, maybe he could tell a few truths.

"Far as I know, they eat people, they have no digestive system" Alan mockingly place his hand under his chin as if trying to remember "They are extremely sensitive on the ass"

Hange blinked, is he messing with them, of course he is, it be stupid to think he would blab about his secrets.

Mikasa raised her eye in question "You are joking, we already know about that" pausing for a moment "Your lying about the last part"

Alan blinked "No, that's actually true, if you penetrate or cause harm to it, they would stop going to the nearest human and focus on the one that did the deed" surely they would knew that since Garrus, the only guy to do it and divert the titan to him.

"Wait?" Hange said incredulously "Are they sensitive on you titan shifters as well?"

Alan remembered when he hooked onto Annie's ass on the expedition, her sudden jolts, oh yeah, but Alan is not going to tell them that, once they save Eren, it would be amusing to Eren's dismay if they experiment it on him, not that he would be able to get the chance to see it, how he remembered with Annie, using it to his advantage only to aggravate her and pummel him after training.

Alan just grinned "you may have to find that one out yourself"

Before either of them can speak Levi came through the door, Garrus, Izzy and Sasha walked through.

"Prisoner wouldn't be a problem" Levi simply stated before sitting down on the chair nearest the door, Mikasa, sat by Armin, Alan sat on the windowsill keeping his distance from everyone, preferable that way.

"Where's Jean" Hange asked, noticing the missing member.

"He had to take care for something" Levi waved off, even though Alan could see the back of his head, Levi made eye contact to not say anything with Alan in the room.

"Levi, did you know that titans are sensitive on the ass and they come after you if you attack that part of the body" Hange breaking the silence, Levi slowly turned to her, confused.

"I wouldn't give a shit if they shit out bricks out their ass, as long I know how to kill them, I don't care" Levi waving off this not so important information, an amused grunt came from their not so trusted friend.

"Wait?" Garrus halted his glare to the traitor "That explains a lot" Garrus slamming his hand in his palm, that makes a lot of sense, the face of rage, the three coming after him, those kinky bastards don't want their arses touched, looking to Sasha, at least she loves it.

Sasha blushed, feeling Garrus's gaze upon her, already assuming on the subject of asse's Garrus is thinking of her.

"Best tell them what we have learnt" Alan prodded, seeing Jean walking in, a little disturbed.

Levi nodded, time is precious "Eren maybe taken to an underground cavern where they make new titans or some shit, nearest place is some old church north of here, inside is a trap door that leads in"

As the information was told Armin was horrified to learn what the royal family have planned for both Eren and Historia, what a cruel fate to be forcibly turned and eat your own friends, glancing to Alan, he didn't seem to interested, then remembering what he had said, he needed help, Eren would be well protected… He knew from the very beginning, having the shadow information, of course he would know.

"You knew" Armin spoke as eyes turned to him "You knew where Eren would be taken to and yet you had us interrogate a prisoner when we could save time by telling us!"

Levi, glance back to Alan then to Armin, connecting some dots, Alan was not too surprised but the fact that they have wasted time made Levi angry.

"What the fuck?!" Garrus growled, Connie and Jean holding him back "You trying to waste our time by going around and killing the man?"

"Calm down Garrus" Jean grunted "You trying to get us all killed?" as they heaved against Garrus weight, the extra muscle from vigorous exercise had its advantages.

Alan just leaned back onto the window as he watch the pitiful state of false bravado, they do realise he could just turn right now, but apparently Armin clocked on that he needs them, how irritating that boy is, then again Alan expected for Armin to connect the dots, never was any good thinking off the bat.

"Would you have believed me if I said I know where he is?" Alan stated.

"Yes" Mikasa answered instantly, Frey and a few turned to her, obvious she would, with Eren concerned but Frey knew that Mikasa is still in love with the man, he may need to put a stop to that.

Alan heart skipped for a moment, before steadying himself "I know you would" and then nod to the rest "they wouldn't"

Hange thought for a moment, Alan had the information and he brought a guy knowing parts of it… before grinning "You had your information double checked, plus you needed to gain our trust enough for us to work with you"

Levi grunted in disapproval but again Hange is right, they would not believe him and having a second source instead of him does give credit and not leading us into a trap.

"Armin, you have a lot to learn, but one of these days, keep your mouth shut if you don't want to paint a target on your back" Alan growled, not amused that Armin inadvertently caused trouble.

Armin bit his tongue for a bit, noting it as a threat "You can't kill us, you need us if you were to get Eren back"

Alan features remained unchanged, of course he would call out his bluff.

Garrus grinned "So even without Mikasa you still need us, how does it feel to be the underdog now bitch!"

Mikasa doesn't like the situation, she can feel it, trying to get a rise out of Alan is still dangerous, she can see the warrior in front of them, Armin should not have revealed what he knew, seeing the tension returning ever since he first walked in the house, Garrus not making it easier.

Alan growled in his throat, how he wanted to kill that mouthy bastard "I don't need all of you" shutting the guy up.

"Do not think your safe just because I need you, all I need is for Mikasa to go to the ladies room for just a minute" a dark glint blinked in his eyes as he glared right at Armin "And a minute is all I need"

Garrus scoffed "One pump man more like"

Mikasa blinked as Sasha slapped his head, if Garrus is assuming about sex, Mikasa would have said Alan is definitely not one pump man, he had endurance, the first time was something, but after that, the burning heat forming, no there are more important things to think about, not the memories of the past, yet the touch was imprinted on her skin, Alan seem to notice her change of demeanour, amused at the sight as he ignored Garrus remarks.

Mikasa cheeks darkened, he might be thinking the same.

"I rather not know that you last in one thrust Garrus, Sasha doesn't seem to agree as well" Alan shot at Sasha's blush intensified as she said nothing, shutting Garrus up yet again.

"ENOUGH!" Frey bellowed, all turning silent "We have a duty and a mission to rescue Eren Yeager, we will not keep bickering like little children"

Garrus was about to argue back due to his pride, backed down when Levi shot him with a glare of his own.

"I don't care who fucked who, Alan Braun is aiding us, so what he didn't tell us to begin with, he trusts us as much as we trust him, we know where Eren is being held, we need a plan RIGHT NOW if we are rescue both Eren and Historia" Frey breathed calming himself down "I'm not asking you to be buddy, buddy, but by the walls shut the fuck up with who has the bigger dick"

Alan simply shrugged, Garrus sulked into a random chair far away from him.

"Who knew you grew a bigger pair of balls while I was gone" Levi mused, 'Not helping Levi'.

"Right let us get down to planning, we be walking onto the enemy's terms. We know their fire power and more than likely walk into a trap" Frey summarised with the events that have happened "Hange didn't you manage to create something alongside Moblit?"

"Oh yes indeed" The excitement oozing out of Hange "I created bombs, but not any bomb, Smoke bombs!"

"Please elaborate" Frey asked, Moblit stepped up, clearing his throat.

"The smoke used in our flares, is dense, we figure if we create a bomb related fuse, we can light one up and throw it in the enemies direction, the explosive reaction would expand the smoke creating a fog, dense enough to conceal out movements, we have created enough to fill a whole noble mansion" Moblit explained.

Alan was impressed, to test and create something advanced for these, is worrying and amusing at the same time, but still it creates an advantage, maybe he could procure some, but Mikasa's perception would make it impossible, She may love him, but she wouldn't let him do anything that would risk them all, maybe another time, maybe that bathroom break would come in handy, then again they may force him to be near her, not a bad thought though.

Not listening to the plan, Alan looked out the window, night still covering the woods, they be setting off soon, in the cover of night, hopefully they would reach to them in time, a new plan forming in his head, if things were to go sideways he may have to put his duty as a warrior first, looking to Mikasa, the kiss he gave her, it be the last one he would give for a long time.

**A/N: Chapter 41, enjoy and review, next chapter would very much likely involve Eren being rescued and his not so great attitude towards our warrior.**

**McBastable: indeed, Garrus hates Alan with a passion, Alan and Mikasa, well things will be interesting in future chapters. Thank you for the review, hope your enjoying it so far.**

**Myzor: Alan and Reiner are family, hopefully this chapter explains further about it, Alan did show his way of love in his own way, but he knows that it won't happen due to his heritage, I shred more light on Alan's backstory, hopefully it made some answers.**

**EBREUSAUSAR: I have indeed saw the trailer and I am very excited for it to see it on screen, but sadly i'm also a Manga reader of it, so I know what would happen, To answer your question, Yes and No. The MC's are essential to what I have in mind, this is Alan's story, I just added a few things in the AOT universe.**

**Cecilia: Sadly no, it be out of place if they were to do it now, it's isn't like the others would be very accepting after the events that have happened, but non the less we still have Garrus and Sasha for that type of stuff, got to love Garrus being a dick. **


	42. A Warrior's Gambit

**A Warrior's Gambit**

Alan kept his distance as the group rode out, an hour's travel, the only few keeping their closeness to him is Mikasa, Garrus and Izzy.

Bruno held back along with Connie and Jean, apparently they like to keep all angles cleared with Alan involved, not that Alan minds, he needs them to help part of his plan, how delightful, that everything is going according to what he had in mind, although, Alan enjoyed feigning ignorance or playing the part of not having the upper hand, since it usually catches his enemies unawares, Alan was more delighted that Eren have been captured by the opposing side, a reason to use to get close to the scouts, not that they need to know, yet his other plan was to kill Armin, yet Mikasa…

Alan frowned at the thought of her, besides Reiner, Mikasa is his other weakness, why did he have to say all that stuff to her, why did he even kiss her? What purpose did it have? Hey, I do not want to fight you and I still love you but that is ok, I plan to still be your enemy? Why could not he leave it well enough alone, knowing it would compromise his senses.

Alan knew the answer all too well, the ping of guilt welling up again in his stomach, if things go according to plan on their 'Rescue' mission, he be able to have ample movement, and a lot closer to his true goal, how fortunate he was so happen upon the treasure of information.

Zeke gave him the mission, if they were to be revealed, to go solo and capture Eren his way, but the information given, Alan decided to forgo that plan, he has a promise to keep, and he tends to keep it. If Alan gets stupidly lucky, he might be able to take care of a problem of his own, yet the guilt creeps back up as it would involve hurting Mikasa, this time he doubts she would forgive him this time.

The warrior within himself, the blood remained calm as Alan breathed, keeping his sense alert, the mild conversation, yet Garrus seem to be the most irritating, such a loud man, still the guy has a part to play, his anger towards his brother and father would play a role, thank you shadow unit information.

Levi, keeping Armin close by, that may need to change, perhaps? No, the scouts would be on top of him if he were to go against them during the rescue and Alan would not bare go against his word of their temporary truce, he would have to wait and hope for the best.

Mikasa kept her eye on him, seeing his face stoic, but his eyes, she could see the warrior in place, perhaps this is where the focus comes from, hearing a question coming from Izzy.

"So Mikki" Izzy asked, as the horses slowed down, Alan amused at the sudden nickname, making friends indeed "What took you so long getting back to the house back there?"

Mikasa blinked, before moving her scarf to her face, hiding the blush "Rest room" is all she can mutter, Alan grunted in amusement.

"What so funny traitor?" Garrus spoke "Had to watch her take a piss?" Mikasa glowing red at the thought, why did Garrus have to be so vulgar.

"I don't do shit like that Daddy's boy" Alan retorted, amused that Garrus burned bright red, his father at the top of his list "I kept close by, like a man of his word"

"A man of his word?" Garrus scoffed "Ironic who's words you follow, going to betray you titan buddies since your trucing with us?"

Alan shot him a glare, he's not going to stoop low yet then again, being a traitor doesn't settle well "I still throw you to the titans while me and my titan buddies have a cold one and watch the titans shit you out"

"Oi!" an annoyed voice from the front "I throw you both to the titans myself" Frey shouted out, not amused with the squabble, at a time like this, they need to be silent.

"I make sure that one stays dead" Levi nodded to Alan, how delightful, should Alan feel special that they know he be the one to survive being thrown to the titans and Garrus to be mushed paste.

"We are getting close" Hange spoke out, seeing the church glowering in the distance, sun is rising "We all know the plan?" Hange spoke out, all nodded and murmurs of yes sir.

Plan is rather simple, they go in, throw smoke bombs, kill the Dog's group, stop Eren from being eaten and be out before they know it and be having tea by noon.

Alan can't help that he have been left out of the most crucial details, courtesy by Armin, it is wise not to trust him, never the matter Alan, always adapt to the situation, if it goes wrong, he'll try and salvage and make shit turn into gold. At the moment, capturing Eren is not on his to do list, keeping him out of royal hand at the moment is top priority, knowing only royal blood can use the coordinate power, Eren is just a titan shifter, yet how did he come across the power to begin with, unless… Idiots, they turned a royal blood in a pure blood titan, doesn't matter, the titan is dead, but are there more? Another question to bring up with Zeke when they rendezvous again.

The church in front, unsaddling, Levi have them stop from a distance while he checks out the area with Frey, Alan could see it is clear in the area, the question is where the trap has been laid, obviously inside the cavern.

"We could have some of our scouts find other entrances" Frey suggested as they saw the hatch leading down into the cavern, a stone stairway leading underneath he earth, torches were placed to illuminate the corridor.

"No time, we be dead and Eren eaten by the time you find another way" Levi denying the suggestion "We just throw smoke grenades in different directions and hope we don't have our guts spilled out when we rush in"

"An obvious trap then?" Frey frowned, why could not anything go into their favour.

Levi turned to Frey, not too amused "They have Eren, you expect them not to prepare a rescue mission, I know Kenny, he will be waiting"

Frey rolled his eyes, yes it was a stupid question, ever since the expedition their string of luck has not been too great, one hurdle after another in a matter of a week, it would be nice to have some breathing room "We have enough gas and blades to get the job done, let's hope those smoke bombs work"

"They will work, if I know shitty four eyes, she does not go half ass on her inventions" Levi backing up Hange, she's too excitable for her own good but when it matters, she has the best made inventions that humanity have seen.

Frey nodded, went to retrieve the rest by peering out the main door and beckon with a hand signal to come, sooner or later a few of the scouts walked in, a bit cramped for their liking, Garrus notice that Alan is in the building with them.

"I hate to be the bringer of shitty news but it would be pretty awkward if we were to all die right now" Garrus bluntly spoke, Bruno twitched to his direction, then laying his eyes on Alan, understanding the mouth.

"It would indeed, Captain, we must press forward" Bruno suggests, Levi nodding, seeing the not too interested Alan, he wouldn't do anything with Mikasa near him, that is for sure, but he would not take the risk.

Moving down the stairs, the narrow passage grows wider and wider by the minute, the scouts can breathe for a moment, seeing the end a wooden door, Levi rest his hand on the knob, an idea came to mind.

"Make yourself useful" Levi commented to Alan, Alan simply rolled his eyes, typical, yet not unexpected, walking to his side Alan simply kicked the door wide open.

The scouts behind jumped backwards expecting some kind of explosion, but to their amazement shining blue crystals stood on the other side, the entrance to the cavern shining bright as the moon.

Alan walked through, not too big to set up an ambush, seeing a arch way, a cave entrance of some kind, that is where they we will be waiting on the other end of that entrance, listening closely, he could hear orders being issued as the opposition on the other end scramble.

"Looks like they knew we are here" Alan murmured.

"No shit, you kicked the fucking door down, you might as well transform" Garrus gritted through his teeth, Alan snorted in amusement, maybe he should have done that, then they all be dead, which doesn't suit Alan for the time being.

"They knew we be coming" Levi spoken dryly "At least we know where they be"

"Hange, get your squad ready to throw in those smokes, once Levi moves in, your squad follow in to provide more smoke cover, Levi squad and my squad, get ready bloody your hands" Frey commanded, as many nodded, prepared to engage on the order.

Alan scoffed, getting their hands bloodied, they know nothing of the sort, thinking of that, looking down at his own hands, the kid he killed in Shinganshia, Marco, Marcus, the scouts he murdered along side many Military police soldiers flashed through his mind he has truly bloodied his hands to protect those he cares about.

Mikasa watched as he flexes and clenches his hands, seeing the guilt and conflict etched his face, perhaps this would be the best time to try and get through to him.

"Alan, I'm with you" Mikasa whispered, seeing him jolt his head to her "We will get through this together"

Alan's eyes slanted, as if contemplating for a moment before giving a small smile "Yeah we will"

Armin observed the interaction, seeing him like this does raise a few questions, but if Mikasa trusts him, Armin should at least give him the benefit of the doubt, for now he should watch what he does during the next few moments, not forgetting that Alan is only having a temporary truce.

Creeping along the entrance, Alan listened as all have gone silent, they are waiting, first person to move through that opening will decorate the beautiful blue crystals into a nice shade of bright red, waiting for the signal, looking to Levi, as he unsheathed the blades in his scabbard, both nodding as if coming into sync.

Levi nodded to Hange as Hange waved her hand to signal the release of the bombs, as the bombs were thrown in, confused murmurs could be heard, until small explosions echoed the smoke seeping through.

"NOW" Levi ordered, as the scouts rushed through the cover of dense red, green, and black smoke, launching themselves into the waiting confused MP's.

Levi thrusted forward into the first MP he could see, slicing it's neck as he cut through like butter, Alan leapt to the side distracting one as Mikasa, flanked from the side, plunging her blade into the neck, as the life been ripped out of the poor soul.

Hearing a cry from above, Alan turned round, launching his hook anchor into the woman screaming at him, bringing her to him as he reeled the wire in, until he came into his grasp, with a swift movement breaking her neck, tossing her slump body to the side, before launching to the crystal pillars that are formed all over the cavern.

If Alan have the chance to explore and investigate the titan crystals, it would be a marvel how they were created since the titans crystals have properties that no one have seen, which explains how it was used in their ODM gear, but sadly the technicality would have to be discussed later since there are more pressing matter to attend to.

"Get that one" Caven cried out, seeing Alan rushing forward, swerving from pillar to pillar, recognising the threat.

Two aimed at his direction, Alan manoeuvred behind the pillar narrowly missing the shots fired, least they recognise a threat when they see one, eyeing Mikasa dodging to the right pillar, she needs to keep a distance, Alan grimaced, this is one of those times that a single shot to the gut for him would force him to transform, he maybe good but the bullets fired are a lot faster than his body, it be luck that he doesn't get hit.

Hange's group advancing from the rear, firing more smoke bombs into the area, giving them more cover to advance.

"Kill those bastards firing those smokes" Caven ordered, she seem to be looking around specifically, following her gaze Kenny is already in a fight with Levi, firing above, the guy having the time of his life.

"Dreiken, take those three and get after them" Caven ordered, the older brother start shouting orders to the nearest three, they see the threat again, take out the cover and they be sitting ducks.

Alan kept his eyes out, seeing the opportunity, present itself, Armin becoming cornered, he could let him die, unlikely, Bruno and Frey would come to his rescue, narrowing his eyes, Alan gritted his teeth, before launching like the wind past a few MP's, Alan dived skimming the floor as fire spread near him, he has to keep up the pace, slowing down would mean titan as long as he doesn't get shot in the head.

Armin swerved as his body grew tired, all the training he is not meant for such endurance, two finally cornered him, as they reload their weapons, in an instant one was decapitated, Alan rushing towards him, his eyes intense, Armin knew he shouldn't have trusted him, yet the feeling of his hands on his body confused him, one moment he is on him, one moment he is thrown in the air away from harm, confusion set in once more as Alan took a bullet to his arm, as Alan winced in pain, as his arm riddled with holes, fantastic that would take a minute to heal.

Mikasa seeing the injury rushed to the one responsible, thrusting her sword into the back, cutting the wire for the guy to plunge to his death, adrenaline and anger swelled in her body, but lessened to see steam emerging from his arm, as they landed, with a heavy thud.

"Are you ok?" Mikasa concerned, Alan waving his other arm as if it were nothing.

"Just give me time to heal, I expected worse but thankfully I am just holy" Alan grinned before setting his eyes on Armin, confused.

"You saved me? Why?" Armin exclaimed, not too sure on what to make of him, Alan frowned for a bit before walking away.

"Temporary truce, it would look bad on me if I were to leave you for dead" Alan murmured before flexing his injured arm, looking like new, the bullets went through which is good, before setting off, seeing the group Caven ordered going after Hange's group.

"Why did he do that Mikasa? Thought he wanted to kill me?" Armin questioned, still in disbelief.

"Perhaps he had a change of heart" Mikasa smiled, Armin felt glad that she could smile again "I trust him"

_You had the chance to be rid of him!_

No, not yet

Garrus and Sasha dodged and swerved as they throw bombs in, covering Connie and Jean as they rushed through the dense smoke, pretty useful, Garrus mused.

"Dreiken, take those three and get after them" Garrus could hear his last name echo through his ears, Christian is here.

Sasha sensing his anger boil "Don't you dare" Sasha warned, knowing if he were to rush to his direction he would be killed "think like a hunter, what is the one thing I manage to teach you?"

"Patience" Garrus growled, Sasha grinning, it was one lesson she has been drilling into him ever since they became a couple. Garrus hated the lesson, every time she goes in the woods, hell even during sex she teaches it to him, who teaches patience during sex, it should be bang, done, wait, that sounded wrong in his head, should be a lot of bangs in that sentence then done.

"Focus Garrus" Sasha chided, the woman seeming to know what's Garrus is thinking, Garrus thinks Sasha is already thinking why the fuck He is thinking about sex at a moment like this, cannot be helped, it is a guy thing.

Hiding behind the rough crystal pillar, the sound of Christian giving orders, as they zipped past them, more focused on Hange's group.

Sasha nodded as they zip form one pillar to pillar, Garrus seeing Alan saving Armin, what the fuck? Didn't he have a vendetta against the blonde?

"Hange watch out!" Moblit cried out as Christian and his group charged in, firing randomly around, a scout fell to the blast.

Christian shot at the placed explosive above Hange, as shrapnel scattered, before rushing in, impacting into the distracted woman, before crushing her into the crystal pillar, knocking her unconscious.

Watching the section commander fall helplessly as she hit the ground hard, Garrus roared as he flew high then free falling towards Christian who is currently reloading in mid-air. The shock on his face was priceless as he used his gun to deflect the blade aiming for his neck, both forcing the two to hit the ground, Garrus spitting out blood as he stood up, with Christian doing the same, minus the blood, lucky bastard.

"Well, well Brother" Christian snide "Came to pay your last respects?"

"No, just came to kill you" Garrus spat "Why did you kill Rickard? Why did you kill my sister in law and their unborn child, what they have done to deserve death?"

Swiping his blade towards Christian, above the three MP's token out by Alan and Sasha, as they circle about, Alan halting Sasha from aiding Garrus. Good he needs to do this by himself.

Christian unsheathed his own knife blocking the blow, straining on the pressure.

"Why? They have committed treason against the crown by aiding you, father gave the order, I gleefully took the chance to put him down" Christian sneered, yet smiled at the thought of killing his brother, Garrus roared swinging forcibly like a rabid animal as Christian dodged and blocked with ease, the older brother obvious have more strength than the younger sibling.

"The wife, I killed first, seeing the despair in Rickards eyes, so satisfying, then I slit his throat, as he bound, accepting death" Christian rubbing the salt in the wound even further.

"You fucking Bastard" Garrus roared now using both of his swords "I will kill you and you will die like the piece of shit you always were, then father would be next"

"Father is untouchable, a noble designated by the crown, that bastard Erwin's plan of a coup will fail and he will be executed" Christian grinned, before slashing the scar on Garrus's face, reopening where his father have cut him, blood pouring down as Garrus yelled in pain, before being kicked back.

"In the end brother, you always will be on the losing side" Christian boasted as he point the gun to his head.

"See you in hell you fucker" Garrus winced, waiting for the fire, yet did not come until a roar came as Bruno pounced on the elder brother.

Garrus shocked to see Bruno, his throat peered burnt, as he punched Christian with fury he has not seen. Izzy rushing to his side, hoisting Garrus up, as Bruno fought with Christian, taken aback from the burly man.

"What happened to Bruno?" Garrus gasped, seeing red marks over his head and throat.

"Got to close to an exploding barrel, not close enough to kill him but enough to burn him" Izzy frowned, her heart stopped when the surprise explosion caught them off guard, Bruno pushed her out of harms way taking the hit himself, such a considerate soul.

Christian kicked Bruno off his face bloodied and bruised, yet the anger still there in his eyes, aiming his gun.

"Bruno, should have known you be sniffing his…." Christian stopped in his speech as blood dripped from his mouth, halting his movement, a blade piercing through his stomach, Alan peering from behind, not too amused at the scene.

"If you going to kill someone, just do it, no talking" Alan released the sword from behind as Christian fell forward on his knees.

Alan looking to Garrus, shaking his head, weak. Before heading forward, Moblit is dragging Hange out of the entrances to the cavern, until a rumble started, something is happening, seeing bright light at the other side as if someone is transforming.

"We got to get out of here now!" Alan bellowed, seeing few scouts getting out Armin included, yet no Mikasa, she must have gone to Eren.

Bruno as well, seeing Garrus staring at his dying brother.

"Garrus, we must leave now!" feeling the rumble getting intense, pushing Izzy out the way the others escaped to the surface.

"Go on Brother" Christian seethed "Why don't you finish me off now" accepting his fate, that bastard who gutting him, he hopes he be crushed from the rumble that would happen, yet Garrus, he wants nothing more than to see him dead.

"No" Garrus stepping back "Killing you wouldn't bring my family back" turning away, launching his ODM to the exit, thankfully they are closer, hearing his brothers screams and insults, he is better than him? Is he?

Reaching to the surface and riding on their horses to get away from the churhc, the rumbling continued Garrus watched to see the earth shake and crack, to their horror a gigantic titan emerged from underneath as it crawled slowly from underneath.

"What the fuck is that?" Garrus exclaimed.

Alan simply watched with interest, apparently something did not go as planned, as half the body slowly dragged itself out in the distance, steam protruding furiously, he thought Bertholdt's titan was big but that titan is maybe five times the size, it's flimsy arms moved ever so slowly, moving forward.

"Where's the nearest district?" Alan asked, Frey turning his head, then back to the titan.

"Two hours ride, the Capital to the north why?" Frey questioned "But we need to see if Captain Levi got Eren out of that mess, they were the ones closest to the explosion"

"That's a pure titan, and what do they do?" Alan asked again.

Frey paused for a moment, recollecting the lectures Hange gave, until realisation dawned "They go to the closest largest population of humans"

"Bingo, with that size, it would no doubt crumble the wall with the weight" Alan mused, oh how he is enjoying, that means he gets to tag along to the capital, which is in the direction of Katrine district, his main target of interest, still he has loose ends to deal with before heading there, perhaps this titan would give him the opportunity to tie up those ends.

Now where is Eren, best get his temper out the way before continuing forward, thankfully Levi and Mikasa would be there to hold him back, maybe rescuing Armin's life would be able to ease some of the tension as the guy seem more comfortable being near him, as if convinced through some logic, good.

Alan's moves into motion, a purpose striding in his steps, he just needs to do this one last moment of helping them, ignoring the guilt trying to seep through, he can't faulter now, not when he has a promise to keep, he will bring them all home.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have been reading the reviews, quite happy that some were negative, all reviews are welcome, because it helps me reconsider the direction I want this story to go, one stood out and it made me realised what Alan is truly is and I seem to follow the actual AOT story, naïve as I was, I realised by adding this character in, would change it as a whole, replanning how it will go from here, thank you for the reviews and hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Mysteriousstand: I have reread the previous chapters, I came to agree that it is cringe even for me, that I have focused on that too much, thus straying what I have vision this character to be, thank you for the review, it is what I needed, too much positive reviews with negative tends to make me think that I am going the right way about it, but thank you non the less.**

**Myzor: nope not blood brothers, not related at all, Alan's backstory is in bits, like puzzle pieces, I never intend to give the answers straight away, I aim to make you guys question.**

**Freeymir: each to their own, not everyone would enjoy this story, some do. I'm using this a learning curve in writing, when I come to write a real book.**

**Cecilia: Frey is not going to fall in love, he's an older guy who thinks about both his troops and his responsibility.**

**Eats atpsus344: unique name won't lie, be cool to see what people say about it, expecting many mixed responses lol.**


	43. Duty and Freedom

**Duty and Freedom**

_A Choice was given, Take the freedom you desire or bound to the Duty your forced to take._

A fist came swinging to Alan's direction as he simply stepped back, each step at a time, swerving to the right, ducking under another fist, this is starting to get tiresome, not that he is tired just the fact Eren couldn't hit him.

Ever since they emerged from some random hole, how they survived Alan can only guess, Levi ran off in a different direction, Mikasa only carried Eren, since the markings on his face, he transformed, yet the closeness of the pure titan and sheer size should eviscerate them, only the armoured titan and his titan could survive due to the armoured plating and plus the titans body endure such heat, or maybe being near Bertholdt, gave an immunity? Does not matter the fact is they should be dead.

But ever since Eren cast his eyes on him, all that energy seems to come out of nowhere, amusing how he is using it to try and beat him to a pulp, morning is rising and they seem to forget they have a gigantic titan dragging itself across the floor to the capital, it was good to see Historia alive, the girl seem to want to say something to Alan, but seem to choose another time to do so.

"Eren stop!" Armin called out, Eren halting his fist as it came inches to Alan's face, amusement evident.

"Armin, do you know what he has done? I told if I saw their faces again, I will give them the most painful death" Eren glared furiously, Mikasa seemed to watch the hole spectacle, not even daring to choose sides when it comes to the two.

"He came for a truce to rescue you, seeing there was a bigger threat" Armin stating the facts "he saved Mikasa's life and Mine, if he wanted to kill us, he would have done so"

Eren twitched, Armin would never lie to him, Mikasa seem stoic, she seem to not jump to Alan's side, Eren would assume she would seeing her heart or whatever, She seemed partially bound to him, Eren doesn't like that, there is no free will behind her, she would choose sooner or later, this bastard had done so before.

Armin on the other hand, the looks of him trusted Alan part way, maybe because of Mikasa or Alan's actions, still Eren does not trust this snake, not after everything he has done.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you" Eren seethed before backing off walking to the others, Garrus taking off his own shirt to hand to Eren, Eren blinked before taking it, Garrus is simply weird. Walking away far from Alan with Armin and Mikasa following.

Bruno leant sideways and whispered to Izzy's ear "Why did he take his shirt off?"

Izzy joining in "To keep Eren warm maybe or decent?"

"Eye Candy" Garrus simply spoke up, winking to Sasha, Bruno and Izzy groaned, of course he would, yet became sullen for a moment, as the thoughts of Christian rushed to his mind.

"Something on your mind?" Sasha asked, sensing his sudden change of mood.

"I just keep thinking about what happened, Christian, Rickard, they both died, for what? All because of that fat bastard, I mean I'm wasn't even strong enough to kill him, and seeing Christian kneeling down, his guts pouring out, I didn't even have the strength or the will" Garrus simply stated, he could see Christian in front of him "Even through all that anger, if I killed him there, I would not be any better than my own father and Rickard and his family wouldn't come back"

"Perhaps true strength comes from the ability to not take a life, but to simply walk away" Bruno interjected "There are many types of strengths, you chose to walk away, there is strength that many would not have"

Garrus nodded, a good thought, Bruno have grown wise the past month since Trost, but all that be stomped down by the traitor.

"Yes, true strength to walk away a slowly dying person in excruciating pain, to be crushed to death" Alan spoke as he walked past, before stopping as if a light bulb lighten up "He could still be alive, slowly dying, bleeding and crushed to death"

Izzy grimaced "you know what, I use to think you was a kind considerate person, but your just an arsehole" both Garrus and Bruno gaped, when did Izzy swear?

Even Alan blinked for a moment, as if he is considering on who this person is, that was blunt and direct.

"It be a mercy to kill them quickly instead of a long painful death" Alan collecting his thoughts "I just made it painful the guy"

Before anyone knew it, Izzy planted a fist into Alan's face, Mikasa tensed but stayed by Eren, Armin noticing this, strange.

"So, you have grown a spine" Alan spat blood out of his mouth as steam slowly steamed out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Frey moving in, before seeing the healing of the titan before turning to the group as if asking what they have done.

"he insulted Garrus" Izzy declared, standing firm in her actions, before the intense stare of the section commander looked to where Mikasa stood and where they stood, enough distance for a little explosion without harming her.

"So, you smack him, drawing blood" Frey nodded to the steam, then nodding to the distance where Mikasa is standing, sensing this Mikasa moved closer, Armin keeping is distance, understanding why she suddenly moved.

Bruno narrowed his gaze upon realisation, pulling Izzy away "Now is not the time" not flinching at the stare from Izzy "Think before acting"

"thank you, Bruno," Frey breathed, looking to Alan, who just shrugged, until eh sound of Levi trudging behind.

Alan noticed a wooden box carefully placed into his inner pocket of his cloak, as if subtly put, meeting each other eyes, a little silent battle ensued, as if Alan is curious with the new object placed in his hands, Levi on the other hand simply walked past him, not giving a damn.

Alan thought for a moment, seeing Historia still alive, Levi holding a wooden box… Oh no, Alan internal alarms went off, he may seem unchanged on the surface, not willing to let on he knew what Levi now have in his possession.

"We must head to the capital immediately Levi" Frey urged, nodding to the slowly moving titan, dragging itself across the floor in the distance.

"It will take a day at that pace" Levi assumed maybe less "Saddle up, we must inform Erwin of what is happening, hopefully things have gone well on his end"

With that Frey bellowed orders to saddle up, ordering a few scouts to keep tabs on the titans movements, any sudden changes must be alerted, if the titan were to make a change of direction, they must know.

Galloping hard to the Capital, the quicker they get to their destination, the more time they can scrounge up to counter the new threat.

Mikasa, unbeknownst to her, kept near Eren, not wanting him to be captured since he is not out of the danger yet, Alan on the other hand, kept to the back, alone.

Armin glanced back, finding it strange, why is he staying with them, usually their temporary truce have come to an end with Eren finally rescued, yet his eye's is telling a different motive, either he see's the titan as a threat, or something else is needed to be done that involves the capital. It is clear to Armin that he isn't interested in killing them anymore. The conflict is easily seen, maybe they can still convince him to join them.

Alan was thinking as many emotions conflicted, until a sudden trot slowed to the rear, seeing the blonde hair, the blue eyes of Historia, interesting how they are galloping, she finds this moment to speak her mind.

"Is Ymir safe?" Historia asked, Alan expected this, he knew Ymir's fate.

"For the time being" Alan simply said, Historia's eyes drooped, in thought, something else on her mind.

"Why would she join you guys if her life is forfeit if she stayed with you" Historia asked again about Ymir, Alan respects her persistence to understand why, it is a question that everyone asks these days.

"She killed and ate our friend, not out of malice, no one could control themselves, in pure titan form" Alan simply put, enough that the others will not hear "She felt the need to repay the debt, that's all I can think of why"

Historia rode along him for a moment "She encouraged me to stick true to myself and not let anyone decide for me, it is what made me from refusing my father, saving Eren" Historia's face frowned "I don't give a damn, to what happened to the world anymore"

Alan pitied her, listening to Historia, he is glad that she refused the titan power, a terrible curse and she would hate herself even more, she cared for people, disregarding her own self, even those that turned against her, she still cared.

"Why did you help us?" Another question, Alan rode in thought.

"To make sure Eren doesn't get eaten, simply that" Alan stated, as Historia titled her head.

"Why are you still here? You could go back to Reiner, make sure Ymir stays safe" Historia spoke again, Alan frowned, Ymir's fate have already been sealed, no matter his position or the power he holds, he is already have something to lose.

"unfinished business" Alan simply spoke, as his eyes looked forward to the group in front "Make no mistake, I will admit this to you, I am an enemy in the eyes of everyone around us, no matter what good I will do, it will forever be overshadowed by the atrocities I have done"

"Armin, Mikasa think your redeemable, given enough time, they will as well, You have a choice now, stay true to who you are and know who you are" Historia stated, as if it was something that easily attainable, Alan said no more, leaving himself to his thoughts.

Reaching the walls, galloping through the main entrance, may scouts and garrison troops stand in the streets, keeping order, Erwin came to greet them, his face as serious as ever.

"Erwin" Levi greeted, noticing a few things are quiet "I take it your little coup is successful"

"Indeed" Erwin simply stated "The nobles would sacrifice mankind, a clause in the law that humanities survival comes first and thankfully Pixis, Niles and Zachary was on board only if the nobles goes against what we were fighting for"

"How lucky" Levi spoken dryly "What of the pieces of shits?"

Erwin raised his eyebrow "I'm assuming the nobles, they are arrested and thrown in prison, thankfully Matheus Dreiken was the one ordering the shutting of the gates to wall Sina"

"So, the biggest fat shit turned out to be useful after all" Levi grunted "Stupidity runs in the family"

Erwin frowned "Not all Levi, remember that one sacrificed his heart so we could get to this stage"

Levi silencing himself, of course Rickard Dreiken "Your right about that, still the older sibling is dead, but Erwin… we have a bigger problem on our hands"

Erwin raised his other eyebrow, growing weary with more problems turning up after one crisis after another, but Erwin has to keep fighting, he is awfully close to the truth.

"Old Rodd turned into a titan, say about three hundred feet tall" Levi casually spoke.

Erwin was surprised to say the least, glancing the group moving in, Alan riding amongst them, if Erwin would break composure in shock, he would have done so now but keeping his composure under lock and key.

"Levi" Erwin spoke, lowering his tone "I believe there is an explanation for his appearance"

Levi not even glancing behind, knew who Erwin is talking about.

"He basically had us by the balls, now I don't know what he's up to now" Levi spoke, not entirely trusting him, the kid is a mystery, he helps them, with the intention of it being temporary, now eh done his job, he still kept around.

"I see" Erwin mused, this has been a very strange week, but now, seeing Historia, this would help steer humanity into the right direction but now they have a threat literally coming onto their doorstep.

"What is the stance of the titan moving in?" Erwin asked, the more information the better.

"Crawling it's ass towards us" Levi shrugged "Frey led a few scouts to keep eyes on it in case it changes it's mind and see if they can stop it, but for now it's coming for dinner"

"How long do we have?" Erwin asked again.

"Frey say's a day, I say a few hours" Levi guessed, titans tends to be overly excited when coming near to a large population.

Erwin nodded, thinking of a plan "Braun" calling out Alan's name, the person startled, not expecting his last name to be called.

"How long do you think the titan would be on the wall" Erwin asked.

Feeling eyes on him, Alan not too happy about the spotlight, "Few hours, few days, either way it's coming here?"

"Do you have idea's in stopping it?" Erwin asked, expecting the laugh to follow, it seems he is not entirely on their side still.

"I rather sit back and relax, grab some food while I watch" Alan shrugged, a few disgusted looks, but he didn't care "Figure it out on your own, I just be on standby if it goes to shit"

"thought as much" Erwin confirmed, worth a try at least "Armin, do you have any ideas?"

"We know it's too big to walk on it's leg, it's only movement is the use of the arms, if it comes close into cannon range, we could disrupt it" Armin said out loud, thinking more contingences.

"Very well, and if it reaches the wall, the weight will no doubt crush the wall opening up" Erwin asked, knowing if the enemy know that the capitals walls were to be destroyed then the enemy only need to break a few walls during the chaos, eyeing Alan, as first glance he is taking no interest but very obvious he is listening intently.

"Do we have gunpowder sir?" Armin asked.

"Want to throw barrels at it? Armin?" Jean asked, trying to see the reason.

"It needs to stand up, the arms would be on the walls, if we take out the arms with two wagons of gunpowder, we will launch it, bringing it down, we should have another load and use Eren in his titan form to shove it in it's mouth" Armin concluded.

Alan huffed, not bad.

"How would that kill the thing?" Connie asked, he could only see gunpowder being shoved in.

"He's betting on the steam from the titan to set off the gunpowder" Alan heaved out as eyes turn to him.

"It is closer to the nape if Eren shoves it right in, but risking himself to the blast, you could lose him in this little tactic" Alan pointing out.

"I can harden myself, I be fine" Eren blurted out, Levi giving him a look to shut him up, Alan stayed silent, so Eren gained the ability to harden his titan form, extremely high resistant to explosions.

"Is it possible?" Erwin asked, since steam does not set of gunpowder.

"I'm unsure, because we haven't quite tested or unsure how it works" Armin admitted, it is a shot out of the dark.

"oh, it will" Alan dismissing his fears "It's highly dense and extremely hot, just smash it in the back of the throat and the impact would take care of the rest"

"How can we trust your word?" Garrus spat "you could be saying that to watch us fail"

Alan grunted in amusement "Then don't, I'm the closest titan expert you have, I could be lying, I could be telling the truth," Alan grinned tapping his nose, saying no more.

"What have we got to lose?" Eren grunted.

"Everything?" Alan chipped in, ignoring the daggers darting at him.

"We should gather the gunpowder immediately; we don't know how much time we have left" Erwin ordered, as all saluted and began preparations, hopefully Frey would come with better news, speaking of titan expert Hange is not present?

"Levi, where is Hange and her squads?" Erwin seeing Levi tensed for a moment.

"Parts of Her squad been killed in the Ambush in Furlough, Hange have been injured in the rescue operation to rescue Eren, she's currently been put into recovery" Levi addressed Hange's situation.

"Ah, that is unfortunate" Erwin grimaced, hopefully she would make a full recovery "Let's press on, or we lose all moral if the titan breaks down our wall"

"Agreed" Levi stated, before moving out.

An or tow, maybe longer until they see steam moving on the horizon, Alan stood on the wall, as he kept eyes out, thinking, planning, yet he the words Historia said to him, struck something inside him, he hates when people do that, it makes him lose focus of his duty.

Hearing steps next to him, expecting it to be Mikasa, to his surprise the tall man of Commander Erwin stood, how very brave standing alone with the enemy, Alan respects and admires him, he fights for what he believes in, even losing an arm he continues to fight, Alan have an assumption that he fights for something more on a personal level.

"I do not know your reasons for being here" Erwin asked, Alan listened expecting it to be distrust but yet the commander throwing him off guard once again with his next words "But you have my thanks in aiding us in retrieving Eren, even though our goals are different"

Alan blinked, taken aback "It is a far worse fate if the royals were to have the power of the titans in their hands"

"Why do you believe that?" Erwin asked, Alan knew he would try to gain information out of Alan through simple talk, the commander is not stupid after all.

"Because they would make the world a terrible place" Alan simply stated.

Not mentioning the fact Eren can not use the coordinate, which a Royal blood can, the bloodline of Ymir herself, only those of her direct line can use it, how ironic, the subjects of Ymir hold the titan power, yet he is a subject of Rufus, what makes him so special and so much stronger than the normal titans.

It is because Ymir have been split into Nine, while Rufus is whole, yet he has no control over the titans of Ymir, why is that? Alan would need to look it up, since his upbringing he never been to concerned about it until now, Historia's words, does he truly know what he is, do the people of the walls hold the answers, Alan contemplating over this for a time.

"You could join us after this?" Erwin changing the subject "You shown even after rescuing Eren to be redeemable"

Alan huffed in amusement "I doubt it, I have caused thousands of lives lost, I believe there would be a trial"

Erwin paused for a moment, "That is indeed true, there would be a trial" knowing where this would go.

"Yeah thought there would be, I doubt just Mikasa, Armin will be enough" Alan mused.

"You have Historia's respect, the word of the queen can weight favourably" Erwin placed in, it is true that Historia is the one who said he is redeemable, but it would be a long road for the others to accept it.

Alan lowered his eyes, in thought, the freedom to choose, he and Mikasa could be happy? No Eren's mother is dead because of him, he is not the type to let that go easily, plus Mikasa is now standing by his side, something have happened, or maybe he has changed and did not see it. His thoughts and feelings are confusing, maybe while they battle this out Alan would take the time to have a really good think.

The titan now visible in the distance, the dinner bell have rung.

"We will see" Alan said, Armin near, overhearing the conversation as he worked on the mechanism on the wagon.

The cannons raged forward as garrison soldiers cry out for faster reload, the beast moving forward slowly, the eye popping as it scraped its face across the dirt and stone ground, Alan can only chuckle.

"What do you find funny?" Mikasa now standing next to him.

Alan paused before nodding to the titan "Do you think that titans feel pain? Or do you think whoever they are, are aware from within?"

Mikasa blinked, it is true after recent knowledge they used to be human, but now they are mindless beasts "Who they are no longer matters, they threaten all of us now, it is our duty to stop them"

Alan nodded, duty, he has a duty, but in his reach is freedom, but would he be absolutely free from the duty he has to uphold?

The galloping of horses below, signalling Frey and his scouts have returned, they appeared tired, as Frey flew up to the wall where Erwin stood.

"that titan is not stopping" Frey breathed "Once it got closer to the capital it moved faster"

"you have done enough Frey, do you still have strength to give your all at this moment?" Erwin asked, pleased that Frey stood up straight, giving the salute.

"I would give everything, my heart and life to ensure victory" Frey affirmed, as the cannons halted, the beast moving ever so closer.

Steam furiously sprouting from the titan, as it drawn closer.

"It's getting to close for the cannons commander" A garrison soldier cried out, along with a few MP's resorting to rifles, as if that would do any good.

Erwin wasting no time turned to Armin, "Be ready, your plan must work or we will fail here"

Armin nodded, grabbing Sasha, Sasha has the sense of a hunter, always knowing the right time to strike, and since she has a sense of these things Armin concluded she be the one to state when to fire, because of the titans healing capabilities, the wagons must hit the arms at the same time, toppling it down, for Eren to move in.

"Eren, before the titan hit the wall, transform and be ready" Erwin ordered "I hate to say this but wait for the right moment, the jaws should be open for you to force the explosive in, make sure it is deep enough, if you don't destroy the nape then it would only heal itself, this is our only chance to stop this beast"

Eren nodded, determined more than ever, he has the chance to prove he can make a difference, no more people rescuing him, it is now or never.

They waited until two enormous long thin arms outstretched above the walls planting its palms, the red muscle contracting as it heaved itself up, towering above all to see.

What a marvellous sight as the insides of the stomach torn open, the ribcage bare for all to see, amusing as only muscle steam rushing out, the face now gone, holes and a tongue dangle out. Screams from below as the civilians watched in horror, thinking and believing the titans have come to end all of humanity.

Alan was fascinated at least, it was even bigger than he has anticipated, as the colossal can only have the head peering above the walls, but this titan has it's upper body towering high, if it crashes through it would crush everyone in the district, can't really eat anyone without a jaw and teeth.

The wagons full of gunpowder loaded one ach side, a distance away from the arms, the force of the impact would trigger the explosion.

The walls cracking under pressure and weight, Armin gritted his teeth as held onto the cord, where the sides of the wagon have gas canisters, enough to use the thrust to create the impact needed.

"HOLD" hearing Sasha's voice, as they fought against the steam of the titan, cannons now firing at the arms from further away, trying to weaken them, they need to get the titan lower for Eren, the cannons hitting the arms as it slowly moved down from the pressure.

"HOLD" Sasha called out, Garrus nearby, Bruno holding his mouth stopping him from saying something stupid from the panic.

The titan lowering then "NOW!" Sasha cried out as the wagons launched to the arms, impacting simultaneously, causing the titan to fall forward it's face now in reach, through the smoke and steam yellow lighting flashed as Eren's titan roared holding onto the huge load of gunpowder barrels.

The titan reared it's head, the gaping hole making it all too easy as Eren charged, hardening his body as the arm thrusts into the hole, the force of the impact igniting, an explosion erupted within the nape, chunks of flesh scattered in the air.

"The chunks are too big Erwin!" Frey called out, Erwin widened, he is right, the titan could still heal itself back up.

Drawing his sword "SOLDIERS! Cut those chunks, before it would be able to regenerate"

The scouts cried as they launched in the air after the chunks, preparing to cuth them through before they hit the ground.

"Commander Erwin, let me join them" Historia called out, as Erwin turned to her.

"I would not advise doing that" Erwin disagreed, Historia is too valuable for her to risk her life but seeing the fire in her eyes, this is a more personal level "But I cannot stop you".

Historia sighed a breath of relief before rushing to find her ODM, only to see Alan handing his over to her, Historia nodding in thanks as she hastily fasten it to her, launching high in the air.

Alan is impressed the determination in a few, noticing Armin not joining in, of course, he does not have the skill to do so, Erwin focusing from the distance.

Alan moved forward, his face expression stoic, seeing Armin turning to him.

"What would you do now?" Armin asked, seeing Alan no longer have his ODM on.

Alan stood in thought "I have a lot to think about, joining your side, knowing who I am, then I remembered something"

Armin felt uneasy, the atmosphere rising, not from the heat of the decaying body but something else.

Alan continued to move forward, taking one foot in front of the other.

"There are good in this world, there are bad, but no matter what happens there is never a right or wrong, just as it is" Alan mused "I have made a promise Armin, a promise I would bring them home"

Armin opened in shock, realising, how could he not see it at the start, Alan wanted to come here, he has all the information and near here is Katrine district.

"You're here for Annie" Armin concluded, as he stood back at Alan's movements.

Alan continued forward "Bingo, Eren is no longer my concern, I have been given the chance to join you, I decided not to"

"Why Alan? Doesn't Mikasa meant anything to you?" Armin noticed Alan's falter as his expression pained at the thought.

"I have come to terms with the consequences that will happen now" Alan now in front of Armin in a swift movement the knife that haunted him, imbedded in Armin's throat as Alan stared into his eyes.

"I am sorry" Alan spoke regret in his voice as he pulled the knife out as the gurgle of Armin's shocked voice reached his ears.

"I don't know what is right anymore, but now, I have to face the consequences, as a Warrior, I will fulfil my duty to the end and a promise to fulfil" Alan watched as the life left Armin's eyes.

Alan seeing the others destroying what is left of Rodd Reiss, Commander Erwin stared at him, unable to do anything, sadness shown in both eyes, Alan stepped back from the wall, slicing his hand, falling backwards away from those who witnessed his decision.

Yellow lightning emerged for all to see, the titan forming as he landed, running far away, knowing he have left a wake of vengeance, she will never forgive him for this, right now Alan focused to the direction of Katrine district, his goal all too clear.

**A/N: I'm going to leave that here, no theatrics, just one simple movement, swift and simple, now we know why Alan came with them, what a twist I would think, hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

**Myzor: yeah don't think it would happen now, Alan made his decision, staying true to who he is, a Warrior.**

**Reddituser776: I can never seem to find it, be nice to see peoples opinions of reddit, quite enjoyed reading different opinions about it.**

**Spunkthatclit: Damn what a name, yeah lowkey, I am trying not to get it in your faces but it is a Fanfiction... writers control DAY and NIGHT!**

**Seniourpoundtown: Your name reminds me of slap on titan, which is funny, it is good people are recommending it, I see that as an achievement, I am assuming interaction between Levi and Eren as they do in the manga and anime, if your referring to the shipping, i'm sorry not going to happen.**

**Bluebee13: Never said Rufus is better than Ymir, I plan to answer that little creation in later chapters, I only gave puzzle pieces for you guys to question and figure out in a way.**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Thanks for your concern, I'm good thank you, just work taking up my time, and redirecting where I want my story to go, reviews are important so I can give along think about it, I seen how Alan is not making an impact until now, i'm pretty excited to go in the unknown and see where the story will take me :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story so, thank you for reading it this far :)**


	44. Promise

**Promise**

_I promise to take you home_

The titan ran, the armoured plating shredding, as the heavy plates fell, no matter, it gives him more speed, to be far away from the capital walls, his steps lightened, that is good, he would need to get out of titan form before he hits closer to any population of civilians, any scent of where he is heading, his goal would be crushed by the thunderous roars of angry vengeful scouts.

The open plains is open to him, no where to hide, making out he is running back to wall Maria, no doubt Erwin will not figure out his real objective, if he did it would be too late, he would be long gone along with his prize.

Smoke rises to the east, there would be a village nearby, Alan decided to bring his titan low, before breathing calmly, pulling himself out the nape as he willed the skin to open before him, the marks evident under his eyes, the flesh entombing his limbs released freely, no longer trapping him as he climbed out of his titan nape, the steam evaporating, the knife still clenched in his fist, staring down, even though it isn't there, Alan can see the blood of its victims killed by his hand.

The knife that is immune to damage of titan means, his forefathers made it well, still it is some craftsmanship, symbols embedded in the steel, no not symbols, an ancient language long ago, if he bet his life on it goes all the way back to the first subject of Rufus.

Shaking the thought, now is not the time to get distracted, there are more important matters to contend to and each moment lost is the chance they would find out, Zeke wanted the coordinate, but seeing Annie is captured, bringing her back would wipe the slate clean of their mistakes.

His trousers riddled with holes as his grey shirt, his sleeve riddle in holes, the toes of his boots missing, perhaps he has been to hasty with his transformation to get out of there quickly.

Heading towards the village as quickly as possible, to his shock it was a small town out in the open, the building pristine clean, a few MP guards patrolling the street, a minor handful, fresh recruits for the looks of it, good, he wouldn't be recognised, yet his appearance to those that dwell, some looking at him in disgust, as if he's a squalor who managed to get past the wall from wall maria.

"How did that ruffian get past the guards at wall Katrina?" Alan could hear, one noble woman speak, Alan frowned, but paid no attention, he saw people being treated like dogs, even ripped by dogs, the thought angers him, yet moved forward, keeping his eyes open, for a new fresh clothes for him to acquire, yet drawing the attention the of the guards nearby, the disgust apparent as well.

"OI" One called out, Alan turning round to see two approaching "You don't belong here"

"Your right about that" Alan murmured turning his back on them and moved through.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back on us!" The female called out, as their rifles was raised "Stop right there!"

Alan halted his steps as he leaned his head in question, raising his eye "Are you going to shoot me?" as if daring them, the female faltered.

"If you behave we won't but as I said your not allowed here" the male spoke as he looked him over "by the looks of it your from the undercity, you would have to be turned over to the capital underground"

"What about Katrina since I came from there" Alan simply requested, the shuffle of concern between the two.

"Unlikely" the female spoke "Katrina underground is off limits except for Military police and the Survey corps"

Alan huffed in amusement "Oh really? Forcing me out of my home now, how rich"

"Plus, we could shoot you for holding a weapon"

The two moved forward as the male placed his hand on the knife on his leg. In a swift movement Alan placed his hands on the intruding arm, snapping it with ease, the man cried out in pain, as the rifle have been dropped.

"Stop what you doing!" The female raising her rifle again as Alan now swiftly moved his hands round the male's neck, lowering her rifle instantly "Please don't"

Alan tilted his head "What is he to you? And Don't lie about it"

The female trembled, before dropping the rifle, the nobles gathering in shock at the display "What are you doing? We are paying our taxes for you to protect us, shoot the man!"

"time's ticking and I got places to be" Alan growled again as the man in his hands whimpered.

"He's my childhood friend, I be lost without him" The female begged, Alan could see the sincerity, just like Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie he too would be lost without him.

Alan eyed them for a moment before huffing releasing the whimpering soldier as he cradled his broken arm.

"Do not forget the mercy I shown you today, spend every waking moment like it is your last" Alan spat before turning tail through the main street, forget clothes, he needs to get out of here fast before more attention is drawn to him, growling to himself as he left. The nobles spat, as they thrown stones at him, dodging the stones with ease, Alan growled, he should have killed them, they sooner stop as he left the area, the insults cried out, is this how they treat their own, but stopping that they are no different from back home.

What has he become? He killed soldiers with ease, Armin, Marco, Marcus. Yet he spared someone he didn't know, maybe it was the fear he saw, he should have transformed and killed them all, but that would bring all attention to him, seeing the walls of Sine upon the horizon, the guards would have mobilized upon seeing the flash of lighting believing it is a titan attack, just as wall Rose, dammit Zeke, they be prepared for shit like that now, since scouts are within Katrina district, keeping to the fields, avoiding caravans alike, it be a while since his actions gets reported to the capital, they might dismiss it as a thug gone astray, not much to alert all high authorities or concerns after they have to clean up the mess and reorganise their little coup, it will take time before hitting the expedition to charge to wall Maria and Shinganshia.

Nearing the walls, Alan thought, the best way to get in, the guards wouldn't let him in thanks to his appearance, Alan stood at a distance as he thought, leaning against a tree, the sun setting high past noon, no doubt they be in mourning by now, Alan can imagine the pain, the anger he has caused, until a feeling like he was being stared at, turning his head, a little brown haired girl, bearing brown eyes, peeking around the tree, Alan blinked at the sight.

"Hi Mister" the girl crept around standing at attention, hands behind her back, the smile she gave, amusing it has a missing tooth in the most cliché spot.

Alan have not dealt with children like this, confused, he usually dealt with adults and soldiers, they are easier to read and to judge, but this child just came up and greeted him like it was something casual.

"Err, Hi?" Alan can only reply, as he looked back to the gate leading in, caravans being stopped and checked.

"My name is Marie" The girl now named Marie greeted, her toothy smile still on her cheeks "What is your name?"

Alan looked back, to the young girl again, how is this girl not seeing that he looks like a thug, with possible intent to kill. Alan amused the girl by answering her questions.

"My name is…" Alan paused should he give her his real name, but what harm can a little girl do, not like she could recognise danger and run off screaming, then again it is preferable that she hasn't spoken to him at all "Alan"

"Alan?" Marie scrunched up her face, as if testing the name on her lips "That's a pretty name"

Pretty?! Alan found this entirely amusing, of all the words to say about his name it is pretty, somehow Alan felt himself relaxed for a moment.

"I doubt it's that pretty" Alan brushing it off "How old are you? And where are your parents?" looking around, concerned, if they were to see their daughter around a rugged looking stranger, it would look really bad on him, quite reminds him of his hometown if he were to walk where he doesn't belong.

"I'm seven, coming eight" Marie giggled "you look pretty mister, as for my mommy and daddy, they are camping over the other side of this tree"

Alan blinked before rearing his head around the tree, to see a man, in what appears hunting clothing cooking some meat, the woman appears to be washing clothes off metal in a soapy tub, how did he miss them? Alan frowned, he let his awareness faulter for a moment. Turning to the young girl, seven years old? Intelligent to speak in proper sentences, then again, they do live inside wall Sina, their upbringing is different from what he saw of those living in wall Rose. Yet Alan could not help but smirk, at her innocent compliment, yet a ping of sadness crept to his face.

"it is unwise to speak to strangers, I could be a bad person for all we know" Alan said tapping his knife on his leg.

Marie blinked to look to his face then back to his knife then back again.

"You talked to me and asked if I am safe" Marie shrugged not too perturbed "I feel you're a good person and you didn't hurt me"

Alan blinked, frowning deeper, this girl had no idea, his gut telling him to make a point, his warriors screaming to hurt the devil, yet all he could see is an innocent child

"Why are you out here mister?" Marie asking another question "Don't you have a family?"

Alan frowned, the girl meant no harm with her questions, she would not know but yet it did bring sadness to him and she has no idea who she is.

Alan opened his mouth to speak until the call came out from the family on the other side.

"Marie!" Hearing the father "Don't leave our sight young lady"

"but Daddy, there's a homeless man here" Marie called out, the sudden quick movements, Alan went alert as his hand reached for his knife, yet halted it as the girl turned to smile, blinking again.

The man reared his head round to see Alan sitting there, the distance is at a respectable length from him and his daughter, Marie standing there smiling as seeing the roughest looking man he veer seen within wall Pixis's sat there, as if expecting trouble.

"What's your name son?" the man spoke, seeing the hesitance in the man's posture, it appears he have been treated roughly by the nobles since his hesitance to speak.

"Alan" is all he can get out of him.

"Well Alan, I am Peter Freeman" Peter introduced himself "I thank you for your respect towards my daughter"

Alan gulped for a moment, the anger and the warrior within him disappeared as he was thanked for just talking to his daughter "I err, no problem, I was just minding my business and she just came and said hi"

"Yeah she tends to do that" Peter agreed "She doesn't have a sense of danger, but she has a kind heart, never see the bad in people"

Alan frowned, yet seen something so innocent, it is a cruel world they live in.

"Anyways Alan, why don't you come with us, seeing your in rough shape" Peter offered, Alan looked to the main gate and back, deciding to accept the offer, maybe this is the chance to get inside the city.

Dusting off the dirt off his already torn trousers Alan walked with them, seeing the mother eyeing him up, as if studying or judging, Alan felt like the noble town all over again, his hand twitching ever so slowly towards his knife.

"My, what happened to you?" the mother asked, halting Alan's movements.

"Bandits" Alan quickly replied, as Peter watched him over, nodding.

"thought that would be the case" Peter agreed "underneath all that dirt and tears, the stitches is of noble make, no doubt got a share of trouble on the road"

Alan grinned, this have gotten good pretty quickly "I see you have an eye for detail, I take it that is why you offered your assistance so quickly?"

Peter chuckled "Denise has a kind soul, seeing where Marie get's it from, but no it is not because of your clothing"

Alan tilted his head in confusion, did he assume something he did not see?

Peter clocking on his confusion "I know your not a noble, your posture and the way you speak, but it is not the reason I decided to help you" clarifying his position "If you were to be a beggar, I would extend my hand to help, you looked like a man in need of help, no matter what you done in the past" nodding to his knife.

Alan can summarise that he noticed that Alan is twitching for that knife, Peter in truth assume that the man had it really rough, unable to trust those, seeing that the nobles tend to treat those that are not their social status treat them poorly. Poor man had to defend himself half the time, possibly killed, Peter is no fool, but if no one shows kindness with no ulterior motive, he could make a difference in some poor souls' life.

"So, what brings you to these parts?" Denise asked as she grabbed a few clothing from the cart, their horses eating the soy that was given.

Alan opened his mouth, only to close again, pondering on his choice of words "I came to find someone"

Peter eyed him for a moment as Marie picked up the doll bringing it to show.

"Good kind or the bad kind?" Alan blinked, grinned, and nodded, the man is cautious, he offered a hand in help, its best he know some bits.

"a friend I have been searching for some time, I promised her I would bring her home" Alan said, it was completely true, he is setting out what he promised.

Peter huffed in amusement "A woman" before chuckling as if he had been tickled "Well, I know how it feels going far for a woman, like Denise here, from wall Maria, we met, I fought my father to be with her, disinherited and became a hunter, did not regret a moment of it"

Alan surprised at the casual talk, Annie, and him? He never thought about it that way, but he will play along and allow them to believe that, seeing it the best way to convince them to help him further.

"I just recently found out that she is somewhere in Katrina district" Alan nodded to the main gate "but seeing my state I don't think the Military police would let me in"

Denise tutted "those snobs and the military police, they don't care for the little folk", a groan from Peter, sounds like they have this rant before.

"Pay no mind to Denise" Peter apologised "I can understand her view, but at the time being, those snobs are buying our furs and produce we bring to them"

"Still they believe they walk over everyone because they have money" Denise cussed, choosing her words wisely, Alan can assume because of Marie.

"but enough of that, we apologise that you have to hear that" Denise turned to Alan, her smile, sweet and kind, bring forth spare trousers and a green long-sleeved cotton shirt.

Alan blinked at the kindness "I can't accept this" trying to refuse the offer.

"Nonsense, they may not fit, but it is better than wearing those clothes, dear you may catch a cold" Denise waving off his rejections "you may get yourself changed in the tent and I will not take no for an answer" smiling before returning to hanging up the wet clothes on the line, the rope tied to the nearest tree and their cart, as the clothes float in the sun.

Alan blinked dumbfounded turning to Peter, unable to register what happened.

"Women are stubborn, for you would learn that by now" Peter chuckled, as he rubbed his cleanshaven face in amusement "Not get on before we will not hear the end of it"

Alan meekly gotten up, this foreign feeling, a side he only experience when with Reiner and his…. Best not think on that, just play the part, heading to the tent, saying his thanks to Denise, before entering seeing Marie following him.

"I don't think you need to follow me inside" Alan chuckled nervously as the Marie tilted her head.

"Why not? I get changed with mommy and daddy every morning" Marie innocently spoken smiling her usual smile; dear lord this girl is making things difficult.

"Because I'm not well, family and…" Alan spoke nervously thinking of the correct words to speak to a seven-year-old girl, he should learn how to deal with this.

"Marie, why don't you help your father with the fur" Denise called winking to Alan, Alan nervously chuckled at the kind gesture, and to get him out of an awkward situation.

The fabric felt soft against his touch, as Alan dressed himself, placing the old clothes to the side, the dark green shirt, felt a lot softer than his grey, it felt like her skin, Alan missed that touch, but it doesn't matter now, the damage is permanently done, he could only move forward.

The trousers were a fitted across his legs, a little loose around the waist, thankfully the belt is not entirely damaged by his titan form or bullets fired at him, sadly no boots, until movement of the tents entrance stirred his thoughts.

A pair of brown boots casually placed in front of him, Peter seeing him, chuckled.

"Well you remind me as I was your age" Peter casually spoke "Here's some spare boots, more durable than those noble shoes you wore over there"

"Thanks" Alan muttered "Are you heading into the city?"

Peter blinked at the question before smiling "Not until tomorrow morning, the sun is setting, and we usually head in first thing in the morning, gives us time to set up for the wife to sell our handmade wares, while I deliver stuff to some businesses I sell my furs and meat"

Alan nodded, not too fond that he had to delay till tomorrow, yet he chose to take this course of action, he couldn't go in titan form, fearing the scouts would heavily defend it long enough for Erwin to come charging in, no at the time being they are distracted, Armin seen to that and the chaos old Rodd Reiss dragged with him, literally.

This is the course for stealth, Alan's instinct is telling him this, he could only go along until he is inside without arousing suspicion.

"I think she can wait a little longer" Alan just grinned, the grunt of amusement from the old man, nodding at his comment.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping outside of the tent, we can spare a blanket" Peter apologised, Alan understood it be too strange to share where they sleep to a stranger, it isn't like the barracks in training where they just sleep where they drop.

"it's ok, I enjoy sleeping outside, plus I can keep an eye out for danger" Alan stated, unsure why he is being friendly all of a sudden, part of him says it's a means to get inside undetected, it be easier if he had his ODM gear, he would scale the wall in the dead of night.

"Enjoy the stars?" Peter asked, Alan can only nod "I like you boy, but enough of this sentimental stuff, come eat, Marie seem to take a liking to you"

Alan can only chuckle, but the sense of guilt tends to ruin his mood, he's using these people for his own agenda, Alan couldn't help but feel guilty for taking advantage of their kindness, there is a lot of good people he met, but also bad ones, some he took pleasure in killing but these people, they don't deserve the hate, sitting by the fire, Denise made veal stew, the assortments of potatoes, carrots, but the veal melts in your mouth, the aroma invaded his senses, it would make Sasha go into a fit and devour the whole lot.

Marie sat near him, giggling as she looked at him and eat from her own bowl, her eyes landing on the knife.

"Where did you get that from?" Marie questioned Alan, Alan frowned as her finger was pointing to his knife, a touchy subject for sure.

"Marie!" Denise exclaimed "That is not polite"

"It's ok ma'am" Alan calming the situation turning to the inquisitive child "My father, gave it to me"

Marie tilted her head in thought, as she ate "Is he ok?" not noticing the pain flicker across his eyes.

Alan looked to his eyes, the memory of the jaws of the titan, crunching down on him, yet the titan have not fallen, it stood high, the white body as the eyes scour the area, the Warhammer titan standing tall.

"He's…" Alan faltered "No longer around" not too sure how to tell a child that he is dead, somehow Alan would flatly tell someone that yet, to this innocent child it is something you can't say without them understanding.

"Will you be looking for him after finding your girlfriend?" Marie asked another question, Alan spluttered in his soup at the word girlfriend, guilt forming in his gut yet he did not show it, Mikasa was his heart, Annie was his closest friend, yet Mikasa, frowning away the thought of her, no he must remain focused.

"I think it's time for bed" Peter coming in for the save, the grumble from the girl was nice to hear as Alan felt relaxed the whole time around these people, Denise bidding him goodnight as she carried the girl away inside the tent.

"You're a good man" Peter affirmed as the two left alone, Alan quite alarmed at the statement "I can tell from the years I lived, you have seen and done some bad things, but you have your heart in the right place"

Alan stared to fire, the flames flickering "But I'm not" the memory of the fall of wall Maria, the assault on Trost, killing those he called friends and comrades, betraying the one he let into his heart.

"You are" Peter said again "I see a man with purpose, a conviction he believes in, tomorrow at first light I help you get into the city and you keep your promise to that woman, you take her home"

With that Peter retired to his tent as Alan clenched his fists, alone to his thoughts again, Alan breathed as he looked to the stars, he will take Annie home.

The Sun rose, the sound of rustling as Alan slept against the tree, stretching his back to see the family packing their gear into the cart, little Marie come bounding towards him with a bowl, Alan blinked to see porridge.

"Daddy let you sleep, mommy made breakfast and I give it to you" her smile broadened, Alan took the bowl and nodded.

"Here!" Marie thrusting the spoon to him as well "Mommy says it's rude to eat with your hands" her cheeky smile, the girl did that on purpose, but it made him smile non the less.

"Thanks" Alan can only say, feeling more relaxed, until his blood growled, reminding him not to slip into the disguise too comfortable, the warrior within agreeing.

Eating it up, not leaving a drop remain, Alan returned the bowl.

"Did you like it?" Marie asked, this girl sure likes asking a lot of questions, to that Alan nodded, given a sincere smile, to which she giggled "I helped mommy make it, so I'm happy you enjoyed it"

With that Marie held Alan's hand egging him to come along, seeing Peter chuckle.

"Looks like she got you round her finger" to which Alan blushed at the statement, this boy seem different from all the boys he seen "Hop in back, mind the furs and we be inside in no time"

Alan climbed seeing all types of produce, he could have easily hidden in them, but the Military police are thorough, perhaps this is the right call.

The horses pulling the cart ever so slowly to the gate, until the halt, Alan sat with Marie on the opposite side, gleefully looking out the back, taking in the tree's and the sun shining over the vast green fields, first time in a while Alan felt a sense of peace, but like all peace, chaos would follow, ignoring the feeling, allowing this respite for a brief moment.

A MP peered round, seeing the daughter, his eyes casting on Alan for a brief moment "Mind coming out for a moment" asking politely, Marie gotten out in an instant like it was a daily routine, Alan soon followed, another MP looking at him while the others check the stock.

"Everything is in order Mr Freedom" the sergeant called out "Enjoy your time"

Alan walked by the cart, feeling eyes following him until Marie grabbed his hand, startling him for a moment, such a small soft hand as the girl smiled her toothy smile, the action dissolving any suspicion as the guards looked the other way, entering the city.

Entering the marketplace, seeing others setting up shop, Peter unloading his wares along with Denise.

"Thank you again Peter" Alan held out his hand, to which the man took.

"You best be well, find your girl and live well" Peter smiled before turning around, Alan went to open his mouth, wishing to them to leave the city for the next moments would be trouble, but the thought stopped him, the other part of him, the warrior deciding to take over.

Alan nodded, saying farewell to Marie and Denise, being a little grumpy for him leaving but soon brightened at the new and old people she would meet again.

Alan walked to the alley with haste, pulling out parchment as he read, Annie is here somewhere, he just need to find the entrance, he wasted a day for a bit of peace he does not deserve.

Quickening his steps, he avoided patrols as moved swiftly and silently, letting his sense run wild, as a ghost he blended well, until the wings of freedom emblem caught his eye, two soldiers marched past, Alan turning round as if browsing wares, followed, like a blade in the crowd. It took a moment until seeing the undercity entrance as the scouts moved deeper in, there she is. Alan thought in triumph.

Coming close to the entrance, torches light the way, Alan breathed as he looked around, the civilians busying themselves unaware of his presence, good, the less they know of him the better, quickly and silently move down the stone steps.

Upon seeing multiple corridors of stone, the undercity passage is like a maze, Alan seem quite annoyed as he moved, and creeping around, until hearing a female voice and the sound of door creaking. Alan his around a corner, keeping aware of his surroundings.

A MP came walking through out a door, her hair long past her ears before her shoulder, dirty blonde, Alan eyed her for a brief moment, if he recall correctly Annie said she had an annoying roommate Hitch, seeing her once, Alan blinked as he smiled what are the odds she came out of the door he is looking for, waiting for the area to be void of life, Alan crept, as he peeked inside, two, maybe three scouts standing guard of the room, how Hitch be able to access this room he doesn't know, unsheathing his knife, firmly gripping it, he peered through, forming a plan on how to take them out quickly, just in case this is the wrong room.

Breathing Alan rushed in, the bang startling the three scouts, in an instant Alan flung his knife at the closest guard as he leapt from the tall stares towering the room, to the second guard close by.

The knife imbedded into the scouts neck as he clutched at the wound as blood spurts out, the second guard had no time to react as Alan was on top of him, his arm wrapped round his neck twisting it into a sickening crunch, the only last sight is the warrior, taking their life away.

"Go and get help!" the third called, noting there is now a fourth. Alan gritted his teeth as the fourth start to run up the stairs.

Staring to the third eh rushed towards Alan roaring in anger over the death of his comrades as Alan rolled to the guard with his knife imbedded in the throat, still gurgling, in a swift moment Alan cut the jugular ending the mans life, before making the assault to the third, deflecting the blade with ease, before twirling, slashing his neck, a fountain of blood rushed over from the neck as Alan simply stepped out the way of the mess, until his eyes came to the sight of a huge formation of blue crystal.

Alan stop still as his eyes glossed over the titan crystal formed, and inside Annie stood still, tears start to well up, as Alan moved forward, his hand outstretched, placing it on the crystal.

"Hey Annie" Alan softly spoke "I didn't get killed yet" laughing at his won joke from the conversation they had in Trost, unsure if Annie could hear him, but it is good to know that he finally found her, the worry the guilt, he be able to keep his promise.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but Reiner and Bertholdt are ok, I'm ok, thanks for asking, but yeah you were right we got found out and we did screw up like you always say" Alan chuckled until guilt hit him hard "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that I failed you, but now… now I have a chance to take you home, we will get you out of this crystal prison and you will get to see your father again, we will get to go home, all four of us"

The sounds of shouts echoed through behind him, the scouts coming in hard, but that doesn't matter, Alan have gotten what he came for, he knew this titan crystal all to well, the hardened state protects those inside, even from close range titan blast.

"HOLD RIGHT THERE!" a scout shouted as rifles are aimed at him, Alan turned his eyes, the dark blue filled with anger, they will not stop him now, they will not stop him from doing what he set out to do.

A spark of yellow lighting formed as he looked at the scouts with malice, from beneath the ground, the titan emerged from underneath, those who are on the surface have been flown away as rubble crushed those within range, the scouts that were in the room with him been eviscerated from the intense explosion.

The Immortal titan standing tall, the crystal grasped around the fist, the eyes scour the scene as many soldier's rally to fight the armoured titan that emerged out of nowhere.

Yet something caught Alan's eye as he looked down, two adults lay dead but nearby is a large stone, underneath laid a hand, next to it is the doll that Marie have shown him the day before, shock overcame him as the guilt rushed over.

With a roar, the titan bounded through the city heading to the gate leading out of wall Sina to the territory of wall Rose, bounding hard and fast, ramming himself through the gate, it is not as hard or thick as the walls, it is wise not to break them to avoid awakening those within. Holding Annie to his chest, wanting to keep her safe still, the civilians ran in panic as the Immortal titan kept running, the plating now shredding to give it speed again.

Alan never looked back, his titan eyes looking down to Annie who rested in his palm, inside Alan closed his eyes, this is the right thing to do, saving Annie from the hands of the devils.

Moving forward as he always done, his next destination is where he always wanted to go.

I am coming Reiner; I'm bringing us home.

**A/N: Well another game changer right here, the whole reason why Alan stuck around, Annie. Ever since Stohess, the promise he made always dwelt in his mind, the whole reason why he kept moving forward while on his mission, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and story :)**

**Myzor: Perhaps, perhaps not, it isn't the end of Alan and Mikasa, I got a nice twist in the big battle to come for these two. But don't ask about if they get together or not, i'm not the one into giving false hope. but enjoy the story so far :)**

**Guest: I thank you for the praise, I wouldn't go as far as calling it a masterpiece, I see it depends on the reader tastes, if they enjoy it they enjoy it, they don't they don't, I welcome all criticism, but i'm glad you think highly about it. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the story so far :) **

**Seniorpoundtown: Yeah i'm liking it as well as it give me more freedom, I naively thought I can steer it exactly how it normally goes, but a few reviews indicated otherwise, this new character meant to change the story not just be added like some side character, but I do plan for some original aspects to follow just to see beyond the walls, if you get my meaning and thank you for giving me the freedom to do so, the Immortal titan would be in fall detail after the big battle because this story ends when the whole attack on titan ends, i'm now using it as a guideline to add interesting aspects because Erwin's charge is a Must, but thank you for enjoying the story so far :)**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Glad your ecstatic, quite hard to read full caps but happy your enjoying the story and thank you for reviewing :)**

**And thank to all still reading, the follows and favourites gives me stride to keep moving forward, even in busy days. :) I thank you all again for the feedback and support.**


	45. Demons Haunts Us

**Demons Haunts Us**

The fires burned as the ashes rose, the pain, the anger spread amongst those that stood as the fallen were burnt, Eren on his knees, unable to stand, his best friends killed in cold blood, for what reason, he will never know.

The fires flickers and devoured, the dream of seeing the ocean together, fluffed out in a single moment, Erwin told him, anger felt for not stopping him, but what can he do, against someone they should have never trust, Eren howled at the memory, the tears of rage flowing, Mikasa nearby holding onto a leather book, as her eyes flickers upon it, a brief moment of sadness left her eyes, before tossing it into the flames.

"I swear, no matter what, he will pay, I will make him watch everything he cares about die like the flames that took my best friend" Eren seethed, his eyes fixed, he should have never left him alone, they should have killed him to begin with, when they have the chance, Erwin and Levi can go fuck themselves if they talk about not knowing the outcome, but thankfully they do not.

Mikasa, watched as the diary burned to crisp, Eren is all she has now, she was naïve to think he can be redeemed, Armin saw the price to that.

Historia watched as her eyes sullen, yet no words of comfort came, Alan planned for her to get out the way, but at the same time encouraged her to do what is right by her, just as Ymir made her decision. In the end she felt nothing about it, she does not hate or love him at the same time, right now her friends needs her the most, but she will do it what felt right with her.

Bruno, Garrus, Connie, Jean stood there with their salute as they watch, not a single word have been spoken, no joke have been said, all silent for their fallen friend.

Erwin stood as Levi stood nearby, listening to the cries, to the sound of silence, the flickers of the flames, never a moment they could catch their breath, it has taken all day to clean the mess from their victory, but soon cut short by a simple flash of light as the Immortal titan ran.

Erwin chose not to give chase, leaving the populace to the destruction would make their coup irresponsible and tyranny, yet the moment he saw the knife plunged into the young mans throat, Erwin remembers how Eren blamed him for his inaction, thankfully Levi was there to remind Eren that what can one man do with one arm against a titan shifter that is always one step ahead, It wasn't till the next morning that they can lay the dead to rest, a moment of silence but the anger and hatred stewed within the hearts of the living.

Can the day get any worse.

A rush of footsteps ran through, as a scout heavily breathing, fear and the sense of urgency as he called for Commander Erwin, disturbing the mourning the scouts relieved themselves to, agitated.

The scout breathed as if he ran a thousand miles by himself.

"Breath soldier" Erwin calmed as the man nodded standing to attention "What is the urgency here?"

"District Katrina have been breached!" The scout shouted, for all to hear, shock silence have stilled the atmosphere.

"The colossal titan?" Erwin asked, how did they get past wall Rose? They have the garrison patrolling those walls twenty-four seven.

"No sir" The scout breathed again "A titan came from underneath within the district killing many soldiers and civilians and crushed the gate"

Erwin opened his eyes in surprise, looking to the pyre, that was his plan all along, Armin must have found out and he paid the price for it.

"Wait?" Connie murmured "Isn't that within wall Sina?"

Garrus looked at him dumbfounded "No shit, but why would that bastard attack it all of a sudden"

Bruno simply looked at the fire, Armin died because Alan chose to, Armin, the man who thwarted his plans, figuring out about Annie…. Annie.

"He has retrieved Annie" Bruno realised, gapes from a few of his friends "It is obvious we did not know she was relocated, in case we revealed the location by accident"

"But how does he know where she is?" Sasha asked "It's not like he was sitting on a wealth of information"

Saying that, ironically, he was, as Bruno thought, the shadow unit, the MP's source of information, it is plausible he found out from that, yet why would he help them with rescuing Eren and not go straight to her?

Bruno thought, Armin figured out in seconds, Katrina is closer to the capital, Alan killed Armin so they would not rush to stop him.

"Did any scouts or garrison soldiers give chase?" Erwin asked, if so, it is possible to catch up to him if he is occupied.

"Yes sir! A small group mobilized to give chase, some headed to nearby Wall rose villages and districts to warn them"

Erwin nodded turning to the group "SOLDIERS! We must set out immediately, we must protect wall Rose gates"

As the order was commissioned they ran to the stables, no time to equip their ODM, they will acquire them at wall rose, Erwin wanted to head out while they have chance, hopefully cannon fire and soldiers would delay the titan retreat with the greatest prize, how catastrophic it would be if Alan would escape with the female titan they fought hard to capture.

"Mikasa" Eren warned "Do not hesitate no more, he will die, if I can't you will have to be the one to do it" as he saddled his horse, his gaze hardened on Mikasa.

Resisting the urge to bring her scarf up, Mikasa can only nod, she would have to, to rid of herself of him, even if it would pain her, Armin's death have sealed his fate.

Erwin leading the charge out of the capital as Historia watched them leave, sealed to her fate as queen.

Alan was mildly annoyed to say the least, the horses of the scouts are very well bred for the purpose of outrunning titans, even shredding the armour plating they still catch up, at least he got as far away from the capital, no doubt they be charging immediately knowing Erwin, still it was long enough until they figure it out.

Some scouts flung themselves to which Alan can feel the hooks, easy to predict as he reached his one arm grasping one tight, red mist just happened to replace that soldier, one went to slice the arm holding Annie, only to meet armoured plating, Alan purposely did not shred the armour there, he rather not lose Annie when he held her close to his chest, still Alan thrusted forward using the soldiers speed to plant himself into paste of blood against his armoured arm, his momentum gaining.

Many rounds of red flares shot behind him, either it is another group incoming or Erwin had horses on steroids to catch up easily, no matter he just need to press on, if he could break through one of the districts gates and the other, he could cause mass panic amongst the populace with pure titans moving in.

Still the distance between wall Sina and Rose appears small in titan form running at full speed, that or he must have turned back on himself and seeing walls, no, no he did go south and east? These scouts are making him move all over the place, the garrison soldiers not doing them any favours due bolstering the scout force, they are uncoordinated and not very good titan killers, the scouts though, they now revert to go for his unarmoured legs, wishing he could armour them up but that would take time and energy, but the mobility is keeping him ahead of the garrison horses, only the bloody scouts can catch up.

Looking down to Annie's sleeping form imbedded in the titan crystal, if he were to get her out now, they would be very vulnerable and she would be weak, but then again he doesn't know how to get her out, bringing her home would have the answers for that, not really eager for the experiments, since his home town doesn't have a lot of titan knowledge, maybe the Tybur's or Zeke would know.

Alan thought casually as he crushed a scout sweeping under his titan foot, fancy moves will get you killed, unless you got the skill to do so. Yet the lack of scouts after him after his little surprise attack, concerns him, the destruction the innocents… no the devils, should have them all come into a frenzy, which means a few scouts must have rode ahead while this group distracted him, the cannons would be waiting, he have no choice but to head to the walls far away from the districts, meaning he has to climb them.

Alan halted his movements into a skid before bounding right, regaining his momentum, the three remaining scouts confused swerved in chase, popping a red flare into the air, he needs to get rid of them soon before reaching the walls, the flares shoot high enough for anyone to see and follow the direction.

Looking at Annie, Alan huffed in amusement, Forgive me Annie, before turning around before throwing the Titan crystal at the three scouts, without time to react they were crushed to paste, Alan ran to pick Annie in one swift movement before bounding to his preferred direction, the walls can be seen over the horizon.

Alan lifted the crystal to his face, bloody yet not damaged, not even a scratch, this titan crystal is something for sure, yet as if it's like the war hammers crystal, Alan internally groaned, how could he not have seen it to begin with, he has to deal with the titan that chomped down on his father, his mood sour at the thought, but he still close, now he has to get over the wall.

Seeing it further away from any district hoping, that the patrols are not coming across, the ruckus of his trek would have alert signals all over, hoping they only think he goes for the district to cause a hole.

Alan got closer as the walls get higher, Alan smirked at the thought 'Here's your first flying lesson Annie', with all his might launched her over the wall, fully confident that the titans wouldn't be able to eat her, he be surprised and distraught if they can.

Coming to the base, Alan hardened his fingers and feet, digging them into the wall, as he climb ever so carefully, not wanting to show the light to the danger that dwells within, cries and shouts from below, the garrison finally caught up with him as they launched their ODM, slicing at his legs, Alan grunted as he kept his titan under control, climbing slowly, ever so painfully slowly, healing his wounds as they were sliced, maintaining the hardening around his nape and his fingers, the top in sight, these soldiers are like gnats that need to be swatted.

If Alan could make his titan laugh, he could as a soldier landed on the wall in front of him, only for his hand to crush on top, ah, satisfying to hear the crunch between your finger tips.

"Why can't we take this bastard down" hearing one soldier.

"Look the armour around the nape has collapsed!"

Alan raised his eyebrow in amusement, when did that happen? Doesn't matter, feeling the hooks imbedded in his nape, Alan did the next unexpected attack, breathing Alan launched himself out of his nape, his knife in hand to the unexpected soldier, slicing his neck, the titan no longer a shifter inside fell backwards, taking out the last of the garrison who were unable to move as they watched what was suppose to be the end of the immortal titan, the shock of the eyes the soldier gave as Alan grinned, as they fell to the ground, using the soldier as the cushion needed.

The force was strong with the impact as the head exploded in front of Alan's eyes, the ground hard, picking himself up, wiping the blood that have smeared his face, sheathing his knife, clear for the time being, the marking on his face vented steam as it healed.

Inspecting the gear, barely enough gas to get him up the wall, it will have to do, fastening the belt and the canisters and gear to himself, Alan doesn't need blades for he will transform again when he gets to the top.

Zipping in the air, Alan missed the feeling of just flying as moved upwards, he enjoys it, the feeling of being free, but the moment lasted before it can truly begin as he reached the top, peering over the other side, using the height to see where Annie have landed, covering his eyes to stave of the sun, he could see a shine of the blue crystal.

There she is, looking back, the moment is clear but for how long, he must keep going as noon is rising, before heading out, he felt an eery feeling, as he looked across the wall of wall Rose, looking back again, the rubble and ruin of Utgard castle, fate have brought him back to the same spot to where the illusion of freedom have ended, the scorch marks of where Bertholdt have been, now that he is aware he can see it all before him, as if ghosts of the past played out before him.

_"__If only I never knew that there were people like this" _

_"__I… Wouldn't have become… SUCH a half-assed piece of shit!"_

_"__It's too late now, I don't know what's right anymore." _

_"… __And as a Warrior…" _

_"__Fulfil my DUTY to the bitter end!"_

Alan watched the memory fly by, it felt like it have been years since he stood in this spot, the moment he made a choice. How he watched Mikasa rush past him, that moment was the moment where he could have betrayed either party, but Reiner, Bertholdt they are his family. He would rather die then betray them, like he was forced to watch Annie make the most difficult choice, she forced him back so he didn't have to suffer, but he did, he failed her and nearly broke his promise to her.

"You were right Reiner" Alan whispered as the winds flew hard, his hand sliced "If only we never knew there were good people, this would have been so much easier"

Leaping off to transform once again, landing on his knee, the immortal warrior stands again.

Didn't take too long to find Annie, if she could make movements it be to flip Alan off, a small pure titan trying to bite down on her crystal, the steam emerging, for the looks of it broken it's teeth and some more, Alan strolled casually before grapping the nape of the titan before crushing, that is not polite to try and eat the lady out.

Alan picking up Annie once again, heading to the titan forest, planning to rest there for a moment, it has been a while he had some sleep, he could go straight to wall Maria, but he wouldn't be able to hold off a lot of titans again like last time. He would set out at dark, as they originally planned.

Like from memory Alan ran the same steps he took, sooner finding himself in the titan forest, reaching above to find the strongest branch, placing Annie down, before letting his titan fall as Alan came out the nape, checking himself over, twice he transformed consecutively, his body haven't changed at all, he was right, he is different from Eren.

The crystal now snugged on the two large branches, good they holding her weight, Alan chuckled to his joke, Annie gained some weight.

"We just rest here for a moment Annie" Alan stretched as he leant against the tree branch "Then come night-time we just head out again, while the sods down there become still"

The closed eyes did not help Alan as he gazed at her "Yeah good conversation Annie, you know" Alan paused for a moment "This was the titan forest me, Reiner and Bertholdt got stuck in when we captured Eren"

Imagining the surprise look on her, as Alan talked.

"Yes Annie, we actually managed to get hold of Eren for a short time, yes, it is just lucky, but we did it" Alan chimed imagining the words that Annie would say in his head "Yes we did lose him, but look on the bright side, I got you back like I promised"

Smiling to the crystal, Alan frowned at the silence for a moment.

"I know you're the quiet type but at least say something" Alan spoke, as his mind forced him to see Annie not in a crystal but just sitting there as if nothing happened "Ah fine, I talk, you listen, deal? Deal"

"Well, I wouldn't have got you out if I didn't do one of the worst things" Alan spoke as he looked down, before snapping himself up with a smile "A good family got me through the gates, you should have seen me, before I met them I looked like shit even you would laugh at the state, but the man his name was Peter, that man had years of experience, he already knew that I did crimes in the past yet he accepted me, saying I was a good man, he had a wife named Denise, you would have loved her cooking, she even gave me the clothes on my back now, you would have laughed how she whistled when she saw me in them, but they have a daughter named Marie, jeez you would have found her annoying, she just come up to you out of nowhere, she had the most innocent smile and the teddy bear she carried with her, you know it was hand made by her grandmother? I didn't know there was some craftsmanship"

Alan smile grew as he remember her "She even tried to come in the tent as I gone to change, she had no idea what she was getting herself into, she even made me breakfast, to a stranger, she treated me like I was some older brother, they were very good people, we should go back and see them, you would have liked them"

Alan chuckled, finding it odd that he would suggest going back after dragging Annie out all this way.

"But when I left to get you, she was very grumpy, I said to her when I said goodbye, I said I see you again" Alan laughed "She gotten all excited and looked forward to seeing me and you again, she actually thought you was my girlfriend, funny imagination that girl"

The crystal can only stare and listen as Alan gone on about the family he recently met, yet something in Alan felt off again, as if something bad happened

"After that I…." as the memory came rushing back as he transformed, crashing through the ceiling, from darkness to daylight, climbing out of the hole he made, staring down to the hand clutching onto the teddy bear "I… killed her"

Alan stared to the branch at his feet, he killed her, the good he had met, the innocent child, she had nothing to do with the world outside, and he just killed her, snuffed the light out of her body, because of his need to save Annie, did that family deserve to die?

The hands moved to his head as he hid the face from the world, what just happened then? Did he just forget what he had done, did he just force his mind away from his actions.

In the darkness, he finally knew how Reiner felt with his guilt, why he pretended what he done did not happen, how Alan chastise him for forgetting his role, is he going crazy? Wait…

The child with the diary, he took on the role and pretended to be him, he convince himself it was the perfect alibi, a reason not to have suspicion on him, yet he pretended to be him, Marco, he saw it as the titan killing him, but he broke his leg so Marco wouldn't get away, he would have revealed them all. Marcus…. Well Marcus deserved what he got, fuck Marcus.

Armin… did he had to kill him? Knowing it would stoke the fires high, was it right to kill him, looking to Annie, now seen in crystal, if he let Armin live, he would not have gotten her out, he would have the whole of the survey corps on top of him, but the family, that family done him no wrong, they show kindness, they helped him, fed him, gave him a peaceful nights rest, and he killed them.

_"__You have a choice now, stay true to who you are and know who you are"_

Historia's voice ringing through, his mind, Alan does not even know who he is anymore, if only this land of devils, had only devils in it.

Sun setting as Alan sat there, how long will it take to get to the wall? Have Reiner and Bertholdt got there safely? He hopes so, or everything he have done, the blood he stained his hands with would be for nothing. How he wishes non of this have happened, it all started with that blasted expedition, the plan was never to make progress to wall Maria but to reveal and capture them, he should have seen it coming, but he was too blinded with love for Mikasa, he lost his way, Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner warned him not to pursue that little bit of freedom, but he did and they let him have it.

He wishes Reiner is here now, he would know what to do when Alan is like this, alone to his thoughts for too long.

_"__What was it you always said even in moments of being unsure?" _Reiner voice echoed in his head.

_"__We keep moving forward" _

_"__Exactly, you keep moving forward"_

Alan breathed as the memory of Reiner reminding him at Alan's moment of uncertainty, it is how he coped from these moments, he has to keep moving forward, Annie is nearly home.

Alan leapt down transforming once more, only to climb to grab Annie, creeping his titan out of the forest, his sense alert, not a sound, no horses or the sounds of titans, the sun disappearing on the horizon, Alan ran to where the sun leaves the open sky.

An hour, maybe longer as the night sky, revealed it's stars, as if they look down, no moon was out tonight, as Alan ran, the silhouettes of wall Maria coming close, yet a sound came by, that halted Alan's steps, it sounded like thuds on the ground… it sounded like a moving titan, not a pure titan, he ran past a few immobile, sleeping as he would call it, perhaps Reiner and Bertholdt with Ymir made it back after all, was it Ymir? Could not be Bertholdt, he would have seen him a mile away with the steam he would create, no, Reiner would be a lot heavier in his steps, come to think about it, Zeke wouldn't allow Ymir to move freely, since she is the jaw titan holder.

Catching his eye a titan stared at him, Alan had a second mind to swat it away, maybe give Annie a chance to show her skills, but looking down the titan was on it's fours, with a platform on its back, crates and barrels.

Alan relaxed as the both titans stared at each other, for a brief moment, before the cart titan chuckled.

"Welcome back, Alan" it spoke, its heavy voice escaped the titans mouth.

"Same as well Pieck" the dark voice emerged from Alan's titan voice, the voice that haunted his dreams as a soldier, the dreams reminding him of he is.

Pieck looked to the hand where Alan held Annie, questions evolved in its eyes, knowing Alan would give them.

"The war chief is expecting you" Pieck spoke again, sensing Alan's curiosity, Pieck enjoyed musing the Immortal titan. "The war chief have saw you while he was atop the wall, best not keep him waiting"

"As expected from Pieck" Alan mused, the cart titan rolling its eyes "But yes let us not keep him waiting"

Heading to the wall, the familiar feeling as the beast titan sat atop the wall, its smile creepy as Zeke eyes followed his footsteps, frowning at the sight in his hand but returned his smile to Alan's titan form.

"So the great subject of Rufus returned, I hope you bring us good news" Zeke's beast titan smiled, Alan narrowing his eyes in return.

**A/N: Sorry if it's shorter, planning the chapters out, as much as I want to write a bit of the next chapter in it, I feel it would ruin the impact I have in the chapter now, but yeah, hope you guys enjoy the chapter so far, next chapter would definitely have the warriors reunited ish, Can you have a group hug with Crystal Annie lol xD**

**Myzor: Sorry to hear that man, i'm not stopping you but the story has to go as I vision it, and sometimes it changes here and there, originally Armin wasn't suppose to die, but plans changed and it created more freedom for me, Hope you could read it for the story itself, if not, hope you find a story to your liking :)**

**Seniorpoundtown: Oh for sure, but Annie be stuck in that crystal for the Shinganshia battle, Alan maybe op with his titan but he doesn't really know the full extent, only that his power is mixed in through birth because of his father, hate to break it to you his dad is not a Tybur, the subject of Rufus is used far worse by marley, all be explained much, much later. Thanks for reviewing and hope your enjoying the story :)**

**FREEYMIR: It has it's moments, I know after the betrayal, it slowed down, but the momentum is picking back up, I'm planning to have the battle two or three chapters, depends how well I written it, maybe put into perspectives like I did in crucial moments, drop a yay or nay if you like that stuff guys :) thanks for reviewing :)**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Yeah, I try not to set the bar too high, because sometimes I fear the quality of each chapter does not reach those expectations, but if it keeps you guys reading and your enjoying it, I'm doing well :) thank you**


	46. Warrior's Reunited

**Warrior's Reunited**

"Depends on the news you want to hear" The titan voice emerged from Alan, as Zeke huffed.

"Cheeky as always" Zeke huffed with amusement "It appears Reiner and Bertholdt were correct"

"They made it back safely?" Alan hopes risen, Pieck seem to stroll back to the hole, staying into her titan form.

Zeke, pursed his beastly lips, as if contemplating, should he tell him that he beaten Reiner to a pulp over a disagreement, a duel between warriors to decide the course of their actions, maybe out of their titan forms he would tell him, it would be a great miscalculation if Alan were to hear it from either Reiner or Bertholdt, but still Reiner is still unconscious.

"Come up, we have many questions and answers to exchange" Zeke avoiding the question for the time being "Give Pieck the crystal in your hand"

"That crystal is Annie" Alan shot back, Zeke knew damn well who is in that crystal, does not take a genius especially Zeke's good eyesight.

"Humm, best be on your best behaviour, the Marleians authorities are running out of patience" Zeke warned, not to impressed that the greatest warrior in their generation has not recover the coordinate, the first failure on the man's clean record.

Alan carefully placed the crystal onto the cart titan, Pieck nodding to his direction.

"I keep her safe" Pieck spoke softly "Thank you for reclaiming her, even in the most difficult times"

Alan only stared back, yeah difficult times indeed, proceeding to move to the walls, Pieck stopping him once again.

"Remove yourself from the titan, Reiner and Bertholdt acquired a few of those strange contraptions the devils made, it is best not to damage the walls" Pieck offered, as her titan arm prodded on one of the crates.

Alan sighed before kneeling, the steam emerging as he removed himself, hopping onto Pieck's head as he wondered to the crate, opening up to see the gear inside, either Reiner or Bertholdt had the hindsight to make sure Alan has means to come back, enough gas to move, but not enough to fly as he wished.

"Thanks, Pieck" Alan thanked as he gave her his smile, the nape opened as Pieck kindly emerged her head above, her long black hair past her shoulders, her eyes sunken and her nose near enough Annie's you think they be sisters, but Pieck is a unique woman, Alan is glad she is here.

"I'm glad your back safe, but you should thank Reiner and Bertholdt" Pieck replied, giving her own smile in return, watching Alan climb the walls with the gear, glad that after his solo operation, he brought back something worthwhile with Annie resting on her titans back, Pieck knew Alan would never leave Annie behind, shame he couldn't grab the coordinate, but it is understandable when shoved in the unknown and protecting his friends from danger, Pieck does not envy his job, feeling the breeze, Pieck submerged back into her titan nape, keeping watch in case of any followers come along.

Alan landed on the top of the walls, as the beast titan completely evaporated, in front of him a tall blonde man, with a full blonde beard, wearing only tanned boots and camouflaged combat trousers, the show off not sporting a shirt, showing off all his glory.

Yet what made the man in front of him unique is the glasses he wore, far as Alan can remember he received them from the previous beast titan holder.

"Where should we begin Zeke?" Alan asked, folding his arms in front, tapping his elbow, as he wait.

Zeke cleared his throat "First in all, congratulations in rescuing Annie, although I did not believe Reiner and Bertholdt at first"

"Did you calculate her practicing her kicks in the middle of enemy territory?" Alan shot, grinning, amused how Zeke cleared his throat again, oh yes, he did.

"As you say" Zeke waving off the smug look shooting at him "But before we talk more you should know that Reiner initiated a duel between him and I"

Alan paused, as he tilted his head, that is not good "I take it he lost?"

"Precisely what happened, I ordered to focus on the coordinate, he wanted to rescue Annie, I believe you can guess the rest" Zeke nodded, not to thrilled with the atmosphere darkened around Alan, man appears calm on the outside but Zeke knew him well from a young age, a silent Alan is a dangerous Alan.

"Is he going to be punished for it?" Alan asked.

"No, I understood it was to save a friend so I won't punish him, if he were to fight again and lose or if you fight in his stead, either outcome his titan would be removed from him" Zeke warned "You must understand as war chief and the situation we are in, we must stand together, or we all would lose our titans and you a far worse fate"

Alan gritted his teeth and chewed his cheek as he put into thought, Zeke, the wonder boy did shown concern for his fellow warriors, even Alan, but authority must be shown, and punishment given.

"understood" Alan relented seeing Zeke sigh in relief.

"Still, knowing we have Annie returned to us would increase morale, resting our conscience, and we can have full focus on recovering the coordinate" Zeke wondered closely, before sitting down, holding out his hand signalling Alan to join him.

"I would apologise not recovering the coordinate as you instructed since we last met" Alan joining Zeke as they now begin their talks they tend to have beyond the walls "I take it Reiner and Bertholdt debriefed you on everything"

"Indeed, I then in turn report to the ship that have arrived with me, I may have not told them everything, that your brother and friend have told me in confidence" Zeke spoke, his words indicating a warning as well.

"What else did you know?" Alan asked, neutral in his tone, something Zeke appreciated, at least they are being civil.

"I hope you cut ties with that woman you dallied yourself with" Zeke asked noticing Alan flinch for a brief moment, ah of course he would be told about that.

"Have no worries, all connection is cut off, I killed her best friend" Alan waved off, deciding to change the subject "you know about Eren Yeager being the holder of the founding titan?"

"Yes, Reiner spoken very much how he is a great danger to the whole world" Zeke mused "I believe you have some news about him"

"I saved his ass from being eaten by the royal family" Alan spoke, Alan could have sworn Zeke smiled underneath his beard as if very relieved about it "the best friend Armin Artlert, I killed him because he's the one who figured everything out, even when we were careful, he was a great risk to the whole operation"

Zeke stroke his beard in thought "It would be very consequential if Eren fallen into royal hands, which would make the coordinate impossible to reach and the chance of the rumbling greater, tell me, why do you feel the need to rescue him and not have his power taken, or taken the power for yourself"

"Eren couldn't use the founding power, unless coming into contact of royal blood, more likely titan form, because his powers activated from a pure titan, more likely a royal blood" Alan theorised "For why I couldn't take his power for my own, we do not know the extent of my powers, we do not know if I would absorb it or the power will rush into another person, and also there would be two Ackerman's and an army of angry devils come after me"

Zeke chuckled at the joke "True, we still are trying to understand the extent of the power of Rufus and our own, all we know that your powers could not be passed onto a pure titan or a holder of the nine, we only know that your line breaks the thirteen year curse of the holder that have eaten a subject of Rufus"

Alan frowned, yeah sadly there is only one birth from every father, they learned that the immunity to the curse does not pass onto the next titan holder, it only stuck to one and only one. When he was young the current Warhammer titan holder have eaten a subject of Rufus, his father.

"If we succeed on this vital mission, you wouldn't have to worry of meeting such a fate" Zeke mused, but not entirely thrilled with the thought.

"Still need me to pop another one out before you guys can serve me for dinner" Alan joked "And no Zeke, I have not impregnated her"

Zeke opened his mouth to suddenly shut it close, beating him to the punch, Zeke likes Alan when he gets ahead of people, it shown his intelligence, even if they fail, high command would get full use out of him first before discarding him.

"Good to know" Zeke smiled, before looking up to the sky, the stars brightening the way for them, the gentle breeze coming across, seeing Pieck hopping up onto the wall.

"We are clear War chief; I shall keep further watch and rest in between" Pieck

"Very good Pieck" Zeke affirmed "Reiner and Bertholdt are safe, so have no fear for their safety, the titans surrounding this wall are under my control, so have no fear from them"

Alan nodded, he had noticed a few pure titans watching him as he ran to the wall, very aware, no doubt Zeke made sure they are only lookouts.

"What about Ymir? What of her?" Alan asked, remembering Ymir was with them.

Zeke blinked, trying to recall what he meant "Ah, yes, the girl that hold the jaws power, she is at the coast, held in the ships brig, Reiner and Bertholdt is currently about keeping watch, well Reiner is still recovering from our duel"

"How long are we to stay here?" Alan asked, he needs to know how much time they have left before abandoning the mission.

"We aren't abandoning the mission" Zeke announced, already seeing into his mind "How long do you think the enemy would attack this district?"

Alan thought, under circumstances he had lit the fire to the hornet's nest, they will be prepared and in larger numbers knowing Erwin is quite inspirational, this would be the battle to decide the fate of the world.

"Few weeks tops maybe less" Alan said, as he thought, it would take some time to increase their numbers, but the battle will be decided here "And I know they be coming here"

Zeke pondered for a moment, yes bring the opposition here, on their terms, no doubt the best are coming with everything they got, being so far from the other wall, no reinforcements will not come.

"I agree, it's best they play by our own rules and on our terms" Zeke smirked, the coordinate in their hands, Eren… he will free him from the brainwashing of their father Grisha Yeager.

Seeing Alan, Zeke shaken his own thoughts "We have time to plan for the coming battle, let us combine our minds to ensure victory"

Alan hummed in agreement, his thoughts no longer with the conversation, Zeke took that as a signal that their conversation is over.

"Have some rest, you deserve it for retrieving our fallen sister" Zeke spoke, suddenly winced at the glare given.

"She is not dead Zeke, just imprisoned" Alan lashed out.

Zeke held his own gaze "It is a shame we do not have the means of getting her out safely, the Tybur family will have the answers when we return"

"It would be useful to have her, an extra titan would be useful, should have Pieck take her back to the ship, I would hate to lose her again" Alan relaxed as he saw the crystal on top of a now asleep Pieck, the woman must have been in that form for months, bet she used him to see his eyes with her own just to get out of the nape for a moment.

"We have you, tomorrow we will all meet, but yes I may have need of Pieck to send her back home" Zeke mused, Alan seem to have a soft spot for his friends "Get some rest, I will take first watch"

"Whatever you say chief" Alan shrugged, leaning back onto the stone wall, feeling the coldness, Zeke shook his head, it is good to have their friend back.

Morning came, as quickly as Alan wanted, yet the smell of something delicious sprouted into his nostrils, it smelt like….

"Bacon?" Alan shot up, seeing the fire cooking, Bertholdt hovering over with a frying pan, Reiner, sitting over nearby.

From hearing Alan's voice, they both looked to the now awake friend, a silent pause as they both stood up, both coming in for a group hug, Alan welcomed them both with open arms, as tears instantly came.

"We thought you have died brother" Reiner spoke, as they pulled away, watching Alan wiping the tears, pretending they never came.

"Sorry I have to do that Reiner, war chiefs orders, plus I got her back" Alan smiled, to which both Reiner and Bertholdt smiled, ever so wide.

"We know" Bertholdt placing his hand on Alan's shoulder "There's nothing we could say or do to express our gratitude for what you have done"

"You came through as a warrior, but more importantly a good friend" Reiner laughed "I fought the war chief to have a rescue mission for her, after when Armin told us she was being tortured beyond despair"

Alan smile vanished, at the mention of Armin's name, sighing.

"Armin is dead" Alan breathed out, both Reiner and Bertholdt gaped in shock.

"What do you mean dead?" Reiner asked, he knew what Alan meant, yet even though, they have treated Armin like a precious comrade and friend, the thought of him dead is hard to swallow.

"I had to, he was the reason Annie was captured, he was the reason why we have been caught out" Alan reasoned, no matter what he said he, it felt wrong in a way "I had to, he was the only person to find out I was going after Annie, I…"

"you did what you have to do" Reiner stopped him, "It is not easy, but doing so, we have Annie returned to us"

"Yeah, I wish we don't have to kill them, but they are devils" Bertholdt spoke, not entirely happy about it "We have no choice"

"We always have a choice" Alan spoke "I chose to do what is right, even if it is wrong in their eyes, you know, on the wall when we were found out, I had a choice"

Reiner paused, as their minds rushed back to the moment on the wall, where they turned to betray the friends thye have made in those years they trained, how naïve they were to think it would stay that way.

"Yet you chose to be with us, your loyalty was obvious" Reiner, spoke, not entirely sure what to make of the sudden confession "Don't have second thoughts, we made and took this decision, just move forward from it"

Alan listened, he did make the decision, it cost him a part of himself, as like part of him have died, is it when he had the wall taken down, killing innocents, Mikasa, or the family? He just felt something was missing.

"What of that diary you have been writing into?" Reiner asked, knowing full well that Alan's poured his thoughts, feelings, maybe a few secrets needing to be kept away from the enemies' eyes.

Alan paused as he went to reach into his pocket, remembering he no longer have it "I have destroyed it"

"You sure?" Reiner asked "You tend to keep it on you, to lessen the burden"

"It no longer held any purpose, it has done its job, I just saw to it vanish" Alan lied, did Mikasa read it? No, if he were her after killing a close friend, she would have destroyed it without thinking any further.

"Who's cooking breakfast?" Zeke came round, seeing smoke tensing at the fire.

"Shit" Bertholdt cursed under his breath, rushing to salvage the bacon cooking on the stove, Zeke shaking his head, turning his eyes to both Reiner and Alan.

"Hope the reunion was worth burning the bacon" Zeke joked "It's glad your all up, good news Pieck is returning Annie back to the after that the ship will leave to the mainland, it will return in two weeks after maintenance and refuelling"

"Pieck bringing back any more supplies?" Alan asked, Zeke glanced his eyes to the stove and back to Alan.

"I believe we be having more bacon to burn when she returns" Zeke confirmed, the warriors chuckling to the humour "it wouldn't take her long, the pure titans are long passed into the other side, only mine remained nearby, she would make sure we are well supplied"

"As expected of Pieck" Alan grinned, the others chuckling at the joke, Pieck does have the best hindsight for everything, her intelligence know no bounds.

Pouring a cup, of what seem to be coffee, interesting, that the people of the walls do not have such drinks, only water and alcohol and Tea, remembering Captain Levi drinking the stuff.

Handing over the cup to Alan, taking in the bitter smell of the coffee, before drinking it, quite hot, but being used to hotness makes it exactly right for them.

"I have missed a good cup" Alan smiled "you can't beat coffee in the morning"

"Oh?" Zeke mused "What do you usually have?"

"Tea and water" Reiner excused himself into the conversation.

"Ah" Zeke raised his eyebrows "Well tea is more refined to say the least, is the bacon salvageable?" turning to Bertholdt, as he brought the pan over, remarkably the bacon are slightly burnt.

Bertholdt looking quite proud of himself, a remarkable achievement, a few chuckles erupted at the smug grin.

"As expected of Bertholdt" Zeke chuckled, as they laugh at the use of the phrase "Well enjoy the now crispy, and surprisingly not so burnt bacon"

An hour have past until Pieck arrived, the titan form heaving herself up onto the wall next to them, as he crouched down eye level.

"is she safe?" Alan asked, both Bertholdt and Reiner listening nearby.

Pieck's eyes planted onto him "She is bound to mainland now, I wouldn't expect her to be out of that crystal anytime soon" that is the best news they can have so far, they can't be picky, but Annie is now going home, Pieck assured that she did this to herself to keep out of enemy hands which the high command would accept whole heartedly.

Zeke clearing his throat drawing their attention.

"Now Pieck have arrived, we will need to plan immediately, Alan as he put it, stirred the hornets nest, the enemy could be rushing to here in a weeks to come, or less" Zeke eyed them all critically "I have a few ideas, but we all will be taking a part, this battle will decide the fate of not only us and our loved ones back home, but the world"

"I have read the documents you have recovered from the enemy" Zeke confirmed, bringin out papers from his cargo pants "They are not as technological advanced to breach the armour you and Riener hold, but this ODM device is a problem to fight against as they can get out of our reach"

"So it's best you and Pieck stay away" Alan spoke "their swords shatters on impact on me and Reiner, Bertholdt will simply burn them away"

"yet the colossal titan is made to be the final game changer, not ideal for battle of attrition" Zeke interrupted "Blessed we have two armoured titans, yet you can shred your armour off with ease if you want to be more flexible, but I advise to keep the armour on"

Pieck stirred for a moment as eyes went to her, Alan only smiling "If you want some fresh air, you can pop out"

Pieck eyes turned to Zeke, for him to only nod, woman needs the air, seeing Pieck open her nape, her upper body lifting out, yet her arms and legs remained inside, keeping the titan under control and from disappearing.

"May I suggest we use the holes in the walls to hide you two, our target is this Eren Yeager" Pieck becoming thoughtful "How do we propose to get him if he turns into a titan?"

"He can harden, he did it to protect himself from a close range three hundred metre pure titan transformation" Alan spoke, Reiner whistled.

"three hundred?" Reiner gaped "Makes Bertholdt look tiny"

"You have no idea, but the titan is dead, due to some strategic minds" Alan spoke before casting away the suspicious looks from Zeke "I had nothing to do with it, I only observed"

"Ah, good thinking, you stayed with them long enough to know how they work" Zeke nodded "Good intuitive"

"Won't work the third time since I betrayed them, again" Alan frowned.

"Hey, don't dwell on it, if we win here, there won't be a third time" Reiner, spoke, feeling for his brother, it is hard and bad enough doing it the first time, Reiner couldn't imagine betraying a woman he loved again the second time.

"The we must see to it we do win" Zeke waving off the insecurities "I may suggest we allow him to plug the holes up, he would have to transform twice, would he be able to transform the third time?"

"From what I saw no" Alan, reporting from memory from his observations "He be a husk on the third attempt"

"Then when the second hole have been hardened, that is when you two come out of the walls and apprehend the coordinate, do not eat him, we do not have authority to do so" Zeke warned, high command wants the powers separate as possible, the more titans the better, they always say.

"I say Reiner hide in the wall, I have an idea, that might work, but I need to venture out" Alan spoke, as eyes turned him.

"Oh?" Reiner eyed Alan "What are you thinking?"

"Remember that training exercise" Alan spoke, confusion sets in, until Bertholdt lit up.

"The one where you and Reiner led those teams?" Bertholdt asked, smiling at Alan's nod and grin "Your going to dress as one of them, are you?"

"Bingo" Alan laughed "but as I said I need to acquire the uniform, are there uniforms in the outposts?"

Reiner and Bertholdt sat in thought, as Zeke looked even more puzzled, apparently not everything was reported, a story to tell, seeing Pieck's smile, she is more interested in this exercise.

"Risky, very risky and it would throw everything out the pot if you are caught" Zeke, frowned, this is a very risky move, something he would decline if he is not convinced, knowing Alan would not argue or duel for it, not with his warning earlier.

"I killed their best thinker, Armin would have saw through it instantly, now I could blend in since they need to replenish their numbers" Alan countered, Zeke thought, not entirely convinced. "they be expecting us to be here, not me amongst them"

"What would you have to gain with the deception?" Zeke asked, before remembering the warning from Reiner and Bertholdt "Ah, the Ackerman's"

Alan frowned but nodded "They were made to combat a subject of Rufus since they were strong enough, now I have the blood of both Rufus and Ackerman, killing one won't be too much work, but they are the biggest threat"

Zeke stroked his blonde beard contemplating, valid points but need more input, turning to Pieck, as if asking her for her thoughts, the woman has the intelligence to see all aspects of the plan.

"We could have Reiner kill the horses if this Eren doesn't turn, but Reiner would have to make the coordinate a priority, in case it tries to escape, either Alan or Reiner can signal for Bertholdt to be thrown into the city, killing all within, the armour would protect them" Pieck thought "If the Ackerman's are indeed a threat, best let Alan do his thing and catch them off guard"

Zeke amused at the sudden backing of Alan's plan, but he cannot argue if two are behind it, no doubt Reiner and Bertholdt would follow suit.

"I would have the remaining Eldians, with my spinal fluid of course, we shall set a perimeter on their side of the wall, cutting of escape, Pieck, you may need to give me a lot of stones, I need to see if my pitching arm is still good" Zeke again mused himself, by Alan's posture he is fully on board with Zeke's and Pieck's part, they are vulnerable to the enemies weapons and if Alan is warning them to do so, they are dangerously skilled with them.

"If this goes according to plan, we will all return home as heroes, and peace ensured from taking out the biggest threat to our existence" Zeke nodding, smiling that the plan is solid on paper, but the execution of it should be up to their expectations, Warriors chosen for this mission, one they could not fail.

Alan looked to beyond the walls, as if seeing far across to the other side, the burden they must carry, he will get to keep his promise, the memory flashing before his eyes.

_"__Marcel would want us to carry on" Alan spoke, as Reiner was lifted up, separating him from Annie, their eyes looking to him, as Alan felt shame and guilt for not saving his closest friend, as the four came together in a group hug, the pain of losing their friend catching up._

_"__I Promise, we will all go home" Alan spoke as their heads connected, arms bound around each other, no older than twelve, the burden of the world rest on their shoulders_

"Alan?" Reiner asked seeing him look afar, his brother turning to him "Are you feeling alright?"

Alan simply stared across the open fields, the town ruined below the hole they created "Remember five years ago, when Marcel was taken from us"

Reiner winced, how could he not forget that fateful day "I do, I remember out running all of you" joking, trying to lighten the mournful atmosphere, to his delight Alan chuckled for a brief moment.

"Still can, but I made a promise to you, I couldn't save Marcel, but I owe it to him to make sure all of us go back home" Alan spoke, the knife cradling within his hands "Losing either you or Bertholdt would break that promise, I will not accept that"

"Hey, Hey!" Reiner spoke softly, placing his hands on his shoulders "Do not think like that, we know the drill, we will survive this and you will keep your promise, you done it for Annie, I know you would do so for us"

"yeah Alan" Bertholdt coming out of nowhere "Trust us to play our part, we trust that you be there for us, like you have always done, I know you wouldn't abandon us for dead, Annie was proof of that" smiling as the three placed their arms on each other's shoulders.

Reunited after what felt like an eternity, their heads touching as they remembered the friend they lost, the friend that have returned, the friend going home.

Together they will fight, together they made a promise to each other, they will return home.

**A/N: Yay the gang is together again, sorry for the wait, life tends to delay chapters, so if I don't post as much as I usually do, it means my job, writers block and adult duties play a part in the delay, but non the less thank you guys for your patience, enjoy the chapter :)**

**EBREUSAUSAR: I planned the conversation in the previous chapter but it would take away the impact of what I have intended, so it is moved into this one, it's good that your enjoying this story, just don't expect it to go how you guys would love to go, i'm planning more suffering for this guy xD but yeah enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

**Seniorpoundtown: The Tyburs will have an impact and be used alot on Alan in future chapters, but couldn't say much without revealing some plots I have in mind, thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Myzor: I have something cooked up between Alan and Mikasa in the final battle, it will not be a happy reunion, but I have something that I have planned for a while, some may like it, some don't, but it's how I am going to write it but thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**FREEYMIR: I'm glad you do find it disturbing, I find it as well when I written as well, but I am showing that he wishes what he has done didn't happen, in war or conflicts, the innocent suffers, what I love about AOT universe is the grey area's I can play around with, never going to be sunshine and daisy's xD thanks for reviewing and reading the story**

**ONE QUESTION: Since you have read the story so far, Section Commander FREY or Section Commander HANGE?  
I appreciate if you pop either one in your reviews, first time I am allowing you, the READER! to decide their fate :)**

**Don't worry about affecting the story, I have plans for either outcome.**


	47. Preperation in Advance

**Preparation in Advance**

"You are crazy" Pieck spoke as she and Alan neared wall Rose, few tree's here and there to cover them.

The outposts created by previous scouts expeditions had only supplies, such as gas and blades and spare ODM's but not what Alan needed, useful though, as for Pieck being here, well it took a lot of convincing but Zeke conceded since Pieck is very unknown and can pass off as a civilian and undetected while Bertholdt and Reiner are very easy to spot, it has been a while since Alan and Pieck did a duo mission.

"What is crazy? The fact we are going to slip through the gate while the scouts are doing their route towards Shinganshia, or is it the fact we have pure titans roaming nearby?" Alan asked as he held his spyglass, courtesy of Zeke and the supplies.

Pieck glanced, wearing the standard civilian clothes, no Marley uniform, it would stand out "Both".

Alan grunted in amusement, Pieck does not like having the odds against them, but Alan's plans may seem crazy and far fetched but it always have a high chance of success.

"At least you get to breath out of your titan form" Alan pointed out, Alan had to wait a week for Pieck to walk properly, being in her form for a month or so does have it's habits of crawling on all fours.

Pieck paused in thought as her fingers twirled into her hair "True enough, but still do you think they haven't saw your titan?"

"If they did, then they would have been on top of us by now" Alan pointed out, he knew them too well and having the immortal titan in the vicinity would make them all scramble.

The sound of grinding forced Alan pulling Pieck back against the wall, thankfully there is so cover, the sound of Hooves pounded onto the ground as the scouts moved out, not even risking to have a peek, Alan waited.

"ADVANCE!" hearing Commander Erwin as they charged, many hooved bounded past, their hiding spot, seeing the last scout galloped out, Alan dragged Pieck forward as they darted through the gate as it slowly drawn down, the grinding of the ropes obvious due to the strain of heavy stone.

Quickly rushing through, as they rushed to the left down the side of the wall, hearing the gates closed, Alan quickly glancing around seeing if anyone noticed, thankfully the civilians turned their backs to their own concerns as they mind their own business.

"No one saw" Alan confirmed, as he skulked towards the housing nearby, his eyes darting to the clothes, his way of clothing is obvious and if any scouts are about, he might be recognised, unless they are new then it still wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Pieck was astounded to the civilisation, as her view of the devils were different, it's like back in Liberio, where they lived in Marley.

"I am quite glad you convinced Zeke to bring me along" Pieck spoke as she watched an argument between a civilian and a merchant over pricing.

"We are only in and out" Alan grunted as he swiped a hat, to him it's a mining hat back home, should blend him in nicely, then calmly moved to a line holding a white shirt and a black waistcoat, swiping them as well, as he folded them so he can hide them discreetly as if he just been shopping.

"Still, it is quite nice to be out of the titan" Pieck shrugged, as she eyed Alan moving towards a dress, as he glanced about before swiping it.

Seeing Alan move Pieck to an alleyway, showing the dress, that a maid would wear.

"Your kidding me" Pieck looked at in disgust "You want me to wear that?"

Alan looked at the dress and back at Pieck, her civilian clothing styled of grey pants and a white shirt, she would stand out like a sore thumb. A smirk plastered his lips, not saying a word.

Pieck rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dress, noticing they are out in the open… turning to Alan again, not too keen in getting change, easy for him as he whipped his grey top off, showing his body, Marcel's dog tags laying on his chest, Pieck frowned, Alan couldn't seem to forgive himself in failing his friend.

Alan buttoned up the white shirt, before placing the waistcoat over him, for once he looked pretty smart, but Alan was not one for these things even in front of high command or the Tybur's.

Alan glanced around again, before turning to an archway, enough room for Pieck's small frame to hide herself as she change, Alan nodded to the gap in the alleyway, amused how Pieck still adamantly refused to so.

"Pieck, we are in a dead-end alleyway" Alan chuckled, this woman liked her privacy that's for sure "I tell you what you change in there, I stand over there keeping a lookout"

"You won't look?" Pieck questioned raising her eyebrow, Alan blushed but frowned, Alan does not see her like that, he had eyes for one person, putting her at the back of his mind, Alan can only grin.

"You can feed me to a titan if I do" Alan winked, causing Pieck to roll her eyes, with his back turned Pieck got changed as she stripped, the dress surprisingly fitted her, how did Alan know that it would fit? Lucky guess.

Seeing his back still turned as he casually looked like he was…... oh, that is nice, taking a piss, any guard would see this and ignore the action, peeking round to see a guard stop and stare at him before turning away, unable to respond as Alan tipped his hat to the guy.

Pieck came out of her hiding place, seeing Alan whistle, causing her to blush.

"You should wear dresses more often, looks good on you" Alan grinned, Pieck gave a smile in return.

"What would you have done if Reiner and Bertholdt were here now?" Pieck asked as they blended into the crowd, Alan becoming a bit nervous with their names mentioned out loud.

"Well, to put it mildly, causing trouble, there is this tavern I always like to try out" Alan glanced making idle conversation as he looked around looking for a specific building.

"Sounds lovely" Pieck spoke dryly "Still why do you need me?"

Alan nodding his head in a direction, as Pieck followed "You're an unknown, excellent for covert since the scouts won't know you, to them your just a civilian, grab the newspaper", Pieck swiping the abandoned newspaper as they walked, handing it to Alan.

Alan casually sat on a fountain wall, as he eyed a group of scouts, Pieck wondered around, pretending to browse some wares.

Scouts walking in and out of a building, definitely the one, perhaps there is a back way, flicking his paper, noticing the headline.

SCOUTS FINAL VICTORY AT HAND

Alan mused as he skimmed, the past week they have made some leeway in their advancement, looks like this would be the final expedition, he sure has stirred the hornets nest, seeing how Erwin seem more aggressive in their expeditions, Alan observed them from afar, reporting in activity during Pieck's recovery, time is running out.

Wondering around the back, signalling Pieck he is on the move, a wooden door, locked for the looks of it.

"you have any lockpicks?" Alan asked as Pieck pulled a few picks from her satchel on her waist "Good keep a lookout"

Alan clicked away as he fidget with, he lock, standard as it was, should be no problem, Pieck glancing around, seeing two scouts coming their way.

"Two coming from our left" Pieck spoke, as Alan concentrated, clicking away, the scouts coming closer, seeing the two of them "No time to divert, sorry about this"

Alan blinked as he turned to Pieck, about to ask why she has to be sorry for, instantly the woman grabbing his waist coat, pulling him into a kiss, taking Alan completely off guard, Pieck turning his back to them as she closed her eyes making out they are in a deep kiss, Alan in a state of shock, his eyes would have given it away.

"Jeez, young love" One scout cooed, the male grunted beside her.

"They do it anywhere these days" the scouts simply walked past them, laughing about the eye candy they saw.

Once they have gone out of sight, Pieck pulled away, as both blushed, Alan opened his mouth, then close again, first time to Pieck's delight first time in making him unable to speak throughout the years they knew each other.

Alan blinked, looking back to the disappearing scouts, then back to Pieck.

"you mention this to Reiner, or Bertholdt I will feed you to a titan" Pieck warned, Alan dumbfound nodding, returning back to the door.

"Quick thinking as always" Alan grumbled as he fumble with the lock again, before imitating his voice like Zeke "As expected of Pieck"

"That is the only time that will happen" Pieck grumbled "Just get that lock done, unless you're after another one?" teasing in her voice, amused how Alan hastened his movements springing the lock, as the final click came into place.

"Reiner would try his luck again" Alan joked "Bertholdt would have shit himself" as he opened the door, inviting her in, how chivalry have not died at this moment.

"You seem to get the job done quicker" Pieck teased "Maybe I should actually tell Zeke, if he wants you to get the job done quicker, he could give you a kiss"

Alan face paled at the thought, feeling quite sick of Zeke tonguing him.

"A vivid image you placed there Pieck" Alan pulling a face of disgust "Don't do that again"

Pieck chuckled as they venture into the scout HQ, firstly, they came across where the uniform were kept, Alan knew that the layout is the same for all HQ's, knowing this is where the scouts venture from, what district are they in? Does not matter, it felt like he walked these halls not too long ago.

"Pieck, I think you should wait outside; I be changing into the uniform, I can walk around with ease" Alan pointed out, Pieck nodded, making her way stealthily back through the corridor to the outside.

Alan walked into the room where the uniforms were kept, scouts mission tends to be very gritty as they can create tears in the uniform, Alan wondered around, seeing boots lying about, the wings of freedom emblem stitched on the jacket in front of him, the capes draped over the hangers on the far side of the walls.

By instinct Alan withdrew the clothing needed, stripping down as he got the white trousers on, the feeling all to familiar, Pieck holding onto the grey top of his, her many specialisations of hers, always thinking ahead and having the necessary bag to hold his clothes.

The knife strapped to his left leg, where it always belong, strange to be back into scouts' uniform, only felt like yesterday.

Alan held the jacket in front, not too eager to wear the jacket, the symbol of freedom, they will never be free.

Walking back out, he could hear talks and steps moving in his direction, turning the other way, leaning against the wall, the familiar voice of Hange, the uncontained excitement in her voice.

"Moblit, I am telling you, the experiments are far exceeding expectations" Hange gleefully echoed through the halls.

"Section commander, you nearly blew yourself up the previous experiment" Moblit warned her "Yes it was a success, but the charges are very sensitive"

"They have to be, if the impact doesn't set it off then it wouldn't explode" Hange pointed out, their voices muffled as they set further away.

Alan eyed them with concern, what have they created now? Since he is in the HQ, he could try and find the commanders office where all plans will be stored, walking with stride, moving up the stairs, as Alan crept around, like a ghost he avoided a few, searching through his memory he found the commanders office, luck and fortune favoured him, the room was unlocked.

Creeping in, Alan cast his eyes to the desk, swiftly and silently moved, documents sprayed over, Alan scanned through, nothing worth taking.

Apparently, Historia is having her coronation next week, good for her, guilty about Ymir not being there, apparently Reiner wanted to give her a letter from Ymir herself, frowning Reiner is a fool if he thinks he could give it to her, he be dead before touching the wall.

Some complaints of Garrus and Sasha, same old shit for the looks of it, nothing of Mikasa, Alan was both glad and disappointed at the same time, knowing she would distract him if her name were to pop up. Deciding to search some more, another sheet, with a lot of names written on it.

List of the dead, Armin at the top of the list, Alan paused as he read the name, the life leaving his eyes, as Alan watched him die in his hands, he had to, Annie could not be saved if he did not.

Seeing a locked draw, Alan pried it open, pausing in case someone didn't hear the crack, Alan hit the jackpot as a schematic of some kind laid before him, it's like an explosive tube, he show it to the others when he and Pieck return, folding it up, placing it inside the jacket, plans for Shinganshia, just as they predicted Eren is going to harden, that's going in the pocket, best to steal for preparation, routes, theories, even, names… that is a lot of names and soldiers coming to Shinganshia.

Carrying everything he can, Alan slipped out of the office, as he let his senses widen, again like a ghost, finding his way out.

To his dismay a scout is interrogating Pieck.

"Listen ma'am you should not even be here, this area is off limits" a disgruntled elder scout, grumbled, guy looked tired, hope he doesn't recognise him.

"I just got lost, if you could at least take me to the hospital, I be forever grateful" Pieck lied through her teeth, Alan would be impressed, the elder scout sighed spotting Alan.

"Private!" Alan saluted in instinct and habit due to his training "If your free, take this lady to the hospital"

"Yes sir!" Alan spoke immediately "Come along ma'am, I take you there"

"Thank you sir, my memory isn't what it is used to be" Pieck smiled before taking his arm, as Alan guided her away from the scout, too tired to even notice that the enemy was in front of him.

Gaining some distance Pieck gave him a stern glare "What took you so long, in and out just as you said" scoffing at rh last phrase, before noticing documents and paper in his jacket "I believe those are the reason you took so long"

Alan glanced, before swinging the Scouts cloak over him, hiding the bulge of his jacket "Correct, something to look over when we get back, could help us plan even better, knowing the enemy movement"

"If we can get out without notice, the scouts will be a few days, something we don't have, if they figured out they have been stolen, they be heading to us in those days to come" Pieck warned as they made their way to the wall, the lift evident.

"Good thing your quick in titan form" Alan grinned, Pieck groaning.

"Yeah, back to being in a hot body again, it was good to get the fresh air while it lasted" Pieck sighed, as they climbed the wall, through elevators and ladders, Alan noticed Pieck has changed her clothes, wearing a cloak, when did she do that? Why did not he notice till now.

"Like I said, you took too long" Pieck spoke, reading his demeanour towards her.

Reaching the top of the wall, looking down, a pure titan roam below, that would be problematic, since they are high up, they be breaking their legs or splat on the ground, if they transform here, then the scouts who ventured out would be on them in seconds, it may have been an few hours they stayed here, but their horses are bred to catch up, unsure with Pieck but they are in the path they need to head to.

"Have a plan B?" Pieck stated, as she glanced down, Alan looked over his shoulder seeing two garrison soldiers heading towards them.

"This is where the fun begins" Alan smirked turning towards them

"What fun?" Pieck widened her eyes not too excited that Alan strolled towards the soldiers.

Alan strolled over, a grin on his face, as the two-garrison paused, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hello There" Alan greeted.

"You're not allowed up here, Commander's orders, all scouts are to be at their HQ or out on their last expedition" One grunted, his hand laying on the sword on his scabbard, Alan glanced down then back, grinning again.

"Oh, my apologies, I tend to acquire something up here" Alan still moving forward, Pieck keeping her distance, the hood up just in case.

"We are to use force, Commander Erwin's orders" one called out, unsheathing the sword, Alan narrowed his eyes, still grinning, was Erwin expecting something? Does not matter.

"So am I" Alan said darkly, before the two can react, Alan swiped at their necks with his knife in a swift movement, blood gushing out as they fell, clutching their necks as they choked to death on their blood, Alan simply took off one of the ODM's before equipping them on, looking to the bodies, he simply threw them off the wall, giving the pure titan something to snack on while they make their escape.

"Once we get down, you could transform, since the cart can be discreet while transforming, use the wall as cover" Alan held his hand out "Hold on tight"

Pick did as instructed, wrapping her legs around his waste and his arms around his neck, Alan free fall, hooking along the walls during his descent, Pieck was frightened at the speed he was going, the pure titan gazing at them hungrily moved to their direction.

"Alan, trouble incoming" Pieck warned in his ear mortified to hear Alan chuckling, before he swung, Pieck holding onto dear life, closing her eyes as Alan twirled, a slicing sound and a heavy thud echoed in her ears. Pieck opened her eyes to the titan disappearing.

"Your pretty skilled" Pieck complimented "Are the scouts are as good as you?"

Alan grinned "Only some, the Ackerman's are the ones you really have to watch out for"

"Understood, well slice my hand and step back" Pieck warned holding out her hand, Alan complied, slicing a cut in her hand before jolting back, her transformation was quick as a flash of yellow light emerged, her quadruple titan staring at him lowering her head for him to jump on, as he grabbed hold of the hair, before bounding away, with haste, no doubt some alarm would come along when they noticed blood on the wall that trailed off the edge, thanks to Alan's methods of disposing the evidence.

Zeke watched out from the walls, listening to Reiner and Bertholdt, concern for their friend, somehow the fact he went back into enemy territory draw some concerns, bringing the cart titan with him, extremely risky even for Zeke's taste, a few hours have past, he shouldn't have agreed, the risk was too great.

"War chief, permission to set out to find them" Reiner requested, his posture stiff, as if the anxiety that Alan is in danger irks him.

Zeke looked to Reiner and back out to the open plains "Denied, I will not risk the armoured titan"

"But you risked the cart titan" Reiner countered, Zeke didn't like that, valid point but Reiner's tine is quite rude in his opinion, he would look pass this as concern for them, it was not easy with the Annie debacle.

"Pieck is an intelligent woman, Alan would ensure her safety, plus his reasoning was valid, plus you agreed to his plan did you not?" Zeke shot back, as Reiner chewed his cheeks.

"We was hoping there be uniforms in the outposts" Reiner stated, how naïve Zeke wondered "I wouldn't agree if it involves going back into the city"

"The final answer is no, if you like to duel again, Alan would not be too pleased if you were to lose again" Zeke warned, glancing to see a titan heading towards them "As expected of them, they have returned"

Reiner casting his gaze, sighing in relief, Bertholdt standing beside him, happy to see their return.

Pieck climbed the wall swiftly as she lay, Alan hopping off, Zeke was amused to see Alan in enemy uniform. Even Reiner and Bertholdt seem uncomfortable seeing him in the uniform, Zeke couldn't blame them to wear those clothes for years, must have left a sour taste in their mouths.

"My Pieck, did you manage to capture or seduce the enemy?" Zeke joked, seeing Alan scowl, Pieck chuckling in titan form, unaware words been said was close to what happened than he thinks.

"I took him by surprise" Pieck simply stated, Alan shooting her a glare.

"We agreed not to talk about that" Alan grinned, Pieck rolling her eyes.

"Hope things went according to plan?" Zeke interrupted, more interested in Alan's grin as he held out even more documents.

"Plus, some" Alan shrugged as Zeke received the papers, pushing his glasses up as he looked them over.

"Exceeding expectations as always Alan" Zeke applauded, very intrigued with the plans in front of him "Here I was regretting ever sending you and Pieck out to do this little project of yours"

"It's a good thing I did bring her along" Alan admitted, taking Zeke by surprise, always the solo warrior he was, accomplish things on his own to maximum efficiency "She got me out of a few jams, plus gave me some time to acquire these plans"

"As expected of Pieck" Zeke mused, bringing a chuckle from both Pieck and Alan, apparently something went on, did they made fun of him while they was on a coop mission, he will overlook this, since they brought a bounty of information especially from the ones they will be fighting.

"Plus, this" Alan unfolded the schematic, Zeke, Reiner and Bertholdt took more attention to what is in front of them.

"What is that?" Bertholdt asked as he looked at many lines and scribbles, a few diagrams "Hange's writing, can never read her scribbles"

"Hange?" Zeke questioned, first time he heard of this woman.

"Titan expert" Reiner waved his hand "She's like a scientist, but on titans"

"A scientist?" Zeke repeated, did not know they can be those on this island, explains how they can fight off titans Zeke suppose.

"Crazy about titans, but she has a knack for inventions" Reiner continued "This looks like some rocket, or explosive device" looking at the diagram, a big explosion drawing kind of indicates its an explosive.

"I overheard their experiments were successful, but I doubt it would be actual rockets" Alan murmured, "They are not that advanced"

"It would be a terrible thing if they were" Zeke pointed out, quite alarmed for a second "Still, the design is quite remarkable, we could use this back home"

Zeke looked over the material mentioned, frowning for a moment, one of the key components is titan crystal, why use titan crystal? It is used in their ODM gears, maybe extra thrust? Still the Marley engineers could tweak it to suit their needs.

"We can shelve this for later, right now we have their plans, for what they are to do once they reach here" Zeke flicked out a few documents "As predicted they are going to use Eren to block up the holes, they have contingency plans if they were to come across titans and specifically you Alan"

Alan raised his eyebrow "Me? Should I be flattered?"

Zeke mused for a moment nodding to Alan "Oh yes, they have designated two squads to combat you specifically, one squad for Reiner as well"

"Oh, how lovely, Alan we have a fan club" Reiner joked before becoming serious "But why us? Our armour would stop them"

"Maybe they plan to take us out before we transform" Alan pointed out "There's nothing indicating how they will tackle us, strange, I took everything that was in that draw, I couldn't have missed anything"

"Perhaps it wasn't written down as of yet" Pieck interrupt their thought "They did venture out on their final expedition, perhaps they are attempting new ideas to fight us"

"Good call" Bertholdt agreed "They don't seem to have a plan to get me" reading through the pages, nothing on Zeke or Pieck, they only thought they will be fighting three titan shifters and not five.

"We have the element of surprise on our hands" Zeke smugly grinned "They are not aware yet, that we know of their plans, hopefully they are desperate enough not to change them, it is not like they have the time to make another one up"

"I don't think so, they are determined, as Pieck said this is their last expedition, we have a few days at most, maybe less, since I stole their plans, their commander is no fool, he would hasten the attack to prevent us from adapting to their plan"

"It is a good thing, they are doing exactly how we planned it" Zeke affirmed, this battle will be too easy, quite anti climatic "With Reiner hidden in the walls, you amongst their own, they would be set into chaos"

Hummed agreements radiated as the warriors relaxed, quite anticipating the battle to be swiftly executed and the scouts at their mercy, not like they be leaving them alive, all they need is Eren Yeager, they would return to finish them off at a later time.

"It's weird seeing you in that uniform" Bertholdt quipped, as he nervously glanced to Alan as he sat there, who in turn deciding to eat an apple acquired from the crate, Pieck taking the liberty to butting the baggage back on top of her, seeing her carefully placing the crates and barrels above, Reiner tying up the knots, securing the cargo, it was a one off that Pieck could get out of her titan form.

"It's weird wearing it" Alan spoke sceptically "Who would have thought after everything, I find myself wearing it again"

"It's only brief, once we finish this, you can burn it, or keep it as a trophy" Bertholdt suggested, as Alan wriggled in the jacket.

"It is quite comfortable" Alan pondered, chuckling at the silliness, staring out, waiting for the battle to come.

Two days since the scouts returned, towards Erwin's frustration, finding his office, ransacked of important documents, reports of two garrison soldiers missing on the wall, and no one saw them.

Erwin is both annoyed and impressed, somehow Alan managed to walk into the HQ and walk right out in broad daylight and no one saw him, he asked if anyone was by the back door, as it was found unlocked by Hange later in the day, apparently a woman was outside lost and confused, wondering down the street, a senior sending a private to take her to the hospital, and a young couple making out by the door, unaware where they were.

Yet no one saw him.

"Oi Erwin, you look like your straining for a shit" Levi called out as he sat in one of the chairs, drinking his tea.

"It seems that we will never catch a break with Alan skulking about" Erwin sighed, rubbing his temple with his one arm, leaning back into the chair.

"He's not in the city or nearby, I personally searched every shit hole I can find" Levi offered, knowing Erwin's frustrations, the kid is starting to piss him off too, now matter how good he is.

"I know, I thank you Levi, all of the scouts assisted especially those friends with young Artlert" Erwin's sighed again, Alan have awakened the sleeping giants and set fire to the hearts, is was due to them their expeditions went swiftly and ferociously, their focus was multiplied tenfold, as their hatred for the traitor that took one of their own.

Levi grunted in agreement, the silent anger Mikasa shown, Eren's focus was something, shame it only took their childhood friends death to increase their skill and potential.

"You know what this means" Erwin stated, looking to Levi, as Levi lowered his cup.

"We're not going to wait, are we?" Levi asked, at this moment the scouts are having their dinner, it is like their final dinner, many recruits from both the garrison and Military police have bolstered the survey corps numbers, thanks to Erwin's leadership and the hearts given to him, they hardly lost any soldiers setting the path to their final destination.

"Yes" Erwin confirmed "We will have a good nights rest, allow the infractions happen tonight, it maybe their last time they would spend such a time" Levi scowled as Erwin referred to the brats that fucks like rabbits.

"If you say so, just so you know" Levi leaned back sipping his tea "I'm not cleaning up after them"

Erwin chuckled, Levi ever so loyal, his most trusted friend, tomorrow they will set out, the path now set and clear, the day after tomorrow would be the day where humanity fate will be decided.

**A/N: Another chapter, setting up for the next, it be a while for the next update because it be the beginning of the final battle, I enjoyed writing this chapter because I enjoy Pieck in the manga, her intelligence knows no bounds and having her interact with Alan was amusing, showing what they have to do to ahem, go covert, do not take this as a ship, it's just for amusement on my part, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Since the reviews are mostly the same, banter just came out on whim, wasn't actually planned, but how it flowed and came, I found it funny that it just evolves around bacon, but glad you guys enjoyed that, quite surprise that non was mentioned more on Alan's subject of Rufus involving the Tybur's, goes to show, banter trumps all xD hope you guys enjoying the story so far and thanks for continuing to read it.**

**P.s Myzor, I will say Alan and Mikasa do not die in the battle, but don't expect a happy moments during it, that is all.**


	48. Subject of Rufus

**Subject of Rufus**

Time seem to quicken as night came, Alan enjoyed watching the stars at night, storied can be told, some spoken that the very stars are those that came before, a little fantasy he liked to muse himself with, wonder if his mother is looking down upon him, Alan never knew his mother, only that she was an Ackerman, the picture of her in a locket that his father kept, currently back home, Alan didn't want to bring it with him, fearing he would lose it in the land of the devils, Alan wonders what she would say to him right now, Reiner's mother would be proud, the dutiful sons, loyal to each other, he owe Reiner's mom a great deal, taking him in at a young age, along with Reiner, they strived to be something, then Bertholdt came along, the three were inseparable, ever so quiet, as he let both Alan and Reiner create the idea's for their next adventure. Marcel hopped in and he and Alan became fast friends, thick as thieves as they cooperate really well, his will to drive people forward, Alan learned well.

Annie took some time to ease in, a miserable cow was the first words Alan spoke to her, soon regretted it after with her kicks coming in, Alan swore to not underestimate her again, Pieck, a sweet girl, her brains and intelligence was something Alan could learn from, 'always get ahead of your opponent' Pieck told him once and after that he done so.

Zeke, well Alan couldn't put his finger on him, it's like he's hiding something, something important, possibly because of his past, his father being a fanatic of the old Eldian empire, fools, they killed and mercilessly butchered children with their titans, the thought stopped him.

Didn't he done just that since they arrived here. He feels like he is no better than the people of the past, who are the real devils? The one's they labelled, or themselves? Innocent people lived here, ignorant of the world, and Alan butchered them all, he killed, at such a young age, the shining beacon of the Marley generations of Warrior's, the subject of Rufus. How he hated the title, a reminder that he is just like Reiner, and the rest, subject of Ymir's. Devils.

the heavy breathing of Pieck's titan as she slept stirred his thoughts, seeing Reiner keeping his eyes to the fire as Bertholdt and Zeke slept, Alan stretched as he lifted himself up to where Reiner sat, the eyes focused on the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alan asked, Reiner startled, breaking out of his stupor.

"Yeah" Reiner admitted, putting small metal box back into his pocket, keeping it safe "You think Christa will be here?" a bit of hope rang in his voice, Alan frowned, has he forgotten that Christa is Historia now.

"Historia" Alan reminded, seeing his eyes blink upon realisation.

"Yeah, Historia" before huffing in amusement "To think we trained with them for years, now we be seeing them again"

Yeah, they will, but not on the best of terms, not when Alan caused them too much trouble, a simple stir from Pieck, as she lifted herself up from her slumber.

"I'm heading out" Pieck casually said, as she leapt from the wall, she must have a feeling she need to be on lookout.

"Just be prepared Alan" Reiner suddenly spoke, the feeling involving her seem to be the subject "I know you, you will try and not hurt her"

"But she will try and kill me" Alan finishing Reiner's sentence, it is obvious, that it will be a very one-sided relationship in this fight, it will be no spar, but a fight to the death, and Alan knows it.

"Exactly, you say she is behind you, but you tend to find things extremely hard to let go" Reiner pointed out as he tapped his own chest.

The metal of Marcel's dog tags grew suddenly heavy around his neck, Alan still have not forgiven himself for failing him, even if Ymir is now in their possession, it is just not the same anymore.

"Marcel's death was my fault" Reiner spoke, his voice lowering "If I did not freeze, he would not have pushed me out the way"

"It was natural to freeze, I blame myself Reiner, I should have been faster, but then again if Marcel didn't push you, I would have" Alan spoke, Reiner having survivors guilt, it is something hard to shake, especially when left alone with the demons.

The memory all to clear, Marcel screaming for them to run as Reiner was shoved out the way, Alan being close behind, the titan hand grabbing hold of Marcel, Alan also froze as he watched in horror, as Marcel watched Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie ran, Alan just stood there and watched, yet did nothing.

Alan let him die, did he? Noticing the shouts from the others forced his legs to run the other direction, it all happen so fast, but looking back did Alan even try? He nearly failed Reiner, he failed Marcel.

"Alan" Reiner spoke again, as Alan looked back in a daze, the memory quickly going "To honour Marcel, we must move forward"

"Yeah, it is all we can do" Alan murmured, the phrase was a means to snap them out of their own insecurities, Alan used it during the training with the warrior candidates, it's what drives them forward, do not look behind, eye's forward.

Now it is like a rehearsed phrase, like how he reminded himself he is a warrior, even though he drilled in into himself constantly, do not forget, do not forget.

Now he just want this all to end.

Bertholdt stirred, blinking as the sky turn to a hue of dark red coming from the distance, sun is rising ever so slowly, how long have they talked, or aware of what is to come.

"I see you are all awake" Zeke stretched, cracking a part of his neck, as if the tension have been released. Zeke mused how Pieck is no longer around, marvellous, at least she is doing her job.

"Haven't been up long" Reiner shrugged, as placing coffee beans into a pot as the water boils at the fire, prepping four cups to the side, no doubt they are going to need it.

"Ah, I hope you three are well prepared" Zeke asked, no doubt the eery feeling for the battle to come.

"I'm ready" Bertholdt murmured, suddenly not entirely confident, Reiner frowned, while Alan just watches out to the wall.

"There is no lingering thoughts?" Zeke questioned some more, tasting the air at the same time, the plan is simple, but if his comrades are not all there, then he would need them to snap out of their stupor if they were to succeed.

"Now I know Annie is safe, I'm behind this hundred percent" Reiner affirmed, only reason why he rebelled was because of Annie, the guilt of finding out she was prisoner weighed on all of them.

"What says you, subject of Rufus?" Zeke using Alan's title, a reminder in some cases but also expendable.

"Ready to go chief" Alan straightened up, ignoring the urge to salute, habits die hard for the feel of it, Reiner now pouring the coffee in the cups laid nearby.

"War chief!" a cry from below the walls, drawn their attention, to look down, Pieck head held high to meet their eyes "Torches to the woods far south, they will be here by morning"

Zeke pondered; it would give them enough time to prep the ambush, enough time to get his most valuable subjects into place, staying out of sight and his freshly made titans would be the difficult part to avoid detection.

"Very well, get things prepared" Zeke ordered, Pieck soon went off instantly, the woman knows what to do, turning to the three young boys in front of them, grasping the cup willed with coffee.

"A toast" raising his cup high "A toast to our victory"

The four downed their extremely hot beverage, only Zeke stopped midway to the extreme heat of the beverage.

Amateur, the three thought in their heads.

Casting their cups away, breaking the fire and camp apart, hiding any sign they were here, it is best that they appear to be long gone.

"Best head with Zeke, Bertholdt" Alan nodded to Zeke leaving into the other direction, as time is now in the essence.

"yeah, I do just that" Bertholdt spoke, turning to leave.

"Wait" Reiner spoke, "All this time, you have me and Alan look after you, giving orders, we will be splitting up, but you have to make the hard choices on your own and I thought that you wouldn't be able to go up for the task"

Bertholdt, frowned, right before the battle he is getting a lecture from Reiner, but listened as he always done.

"Now you have both mine and Alan's confidence" Reiner becoming positive "Have faith in yourself, as we have faith in you"

"Thanks Reiner" Bertholdt taken aback, unsure the sudden praise "Anything you want to add?" turning to Alan.

Alan just smirked "Reiner just said all that need to be said, besides let's get this over with, and when we get back, you definitely need to tell Annie how you feel"

Bertholdt's shocked expression brought a tear to both the brothers' eyes, they knew, they teased but now, it is best once they get Annie out of that crystal, Bertholdt should do just that.

Placing their arms onto each other's shoulders, as they parted, they will have each other's back, no matter the choices they make.

"You be safe brother" Reiner spoken as Alan began to run with Bertholdt.

"You to Brother, we will win this" Alan wishing Reiner luck

"Where would you be hiding" Bertholdt asked as they ran to the other end of the wall, Alan keeping his pace seeing how Zeke is near the town outside the wall, awaiting Bertholdt.

"In one of the houses just outside the wall, with the sound of hooves, would tell me when they arrive, just after that I sneak in with them as they fly over the wall" Alan spoke as he looked at the ruined houses beneath

"Zeke would throw me in when either you or Reiner signal for me to come in" Bertholdt spoke, the plan discussed.

"You only come in, when we have them grouped together, that way we can take them out in one move" Alan nodded, Bertholdt's part will play out, the colossal titan, tends to be the game changer if things goes sideways.

"Yeah, Alan" Alan listened, noting appreciation radiating from his friend "I want to say thank you for saving Annie, the things Armin told me, how she would still be screaming under torture"

Bertholdt's faced sullen for a brief moment, before hardening "I thought about what you said about killing Armin, I hate to admit this, but I'm glad he's dead"

Alan felt unsettled, for someone who have been reserved in his feelings, Bertholdt coming out like this, guy must have had a lot on his mind, still killing is second nature to Alan, does not mean he enjoys it as much.

Patting his shoulder, a brief smile "Let's finish them off then" before departing, a lot to think about while Alan waits, the timing must be perfect, for him to blend in, he hopes Mikasa wasn't nearby to spot him out.

The buildings look desolate, seeing a suitable building that have a good view of the hole in the wall, the one Reiner made on his orders, funny, such a place would bring back memories, guilt, painful, yet Alan calmly sat himself down, feeling nothing, the calm before the storm, closing his eyes, Alan breathed as he sat in silence, listening, to the shuffles of Zeke, Bertholdt and Pieck, moving about, far away from the wall.

The moment the scouts goes past the line they are marked, preparation would be used to put the titans into place, Zeke's power to control them, how fascinating, Alan ponders, is this the secret ability of the beast titan? Or is it just Zeke being the wonder boy, more questions rises, Alan ponders to past the time, Reiner, hope he made it to the secret compartment in the wall, no doubt grabbing wood and painting it the colour of the wall, still, would his presence affect the titans hibernating? So many more questions. He has time to kill.

The woods are eery and silent, as the scouts trotted through, Mikasa kept her senses alert as her eyes scanned through the tree's, silence, it unsettles her, keeping close by to Eren, as his eyes peeled through listening, waiting, expecting an ambush at this very moment, Alan is unpredictable, but he isn't stupid, the forces bulked from the new recruits joining from the other two regiments, most of them will die, an unpleasant thought, Mikasa doesn't care, Eren is her concern, she wishes Armin is here, he would try and see into Alan's mind, glancing behind, many torches filled the path, Bruno visible with the beard now grown long and bushy, Garrus and Sasha nearby, not a peep from the loud mouth, Connie and Jean, trailed to the left side as they kept alert, Connie shooting at the slightest movement, as if expecting them, strange that there are barely any titans about, it is like they pushed closer to wall Rose, maybe they be able to seal the holes in wall Maria, perhaps with Alan taking Annie back they would leave, ensuring she wouldn't be retrieved again.

The news of Alan's appearance in the district riled up the scouts, Erwin was extremely angry at the fact he walked in the headquarters in broad daylight, the manhunt was thoroughly done, since everyone who knew or were close to Armin personally did so, Mikasa felt a sudden rage at the mention of his name, Eren wanted to give chase when they found nothing, still Alan was long gone when they have returned.

The sun rising as the wall towered in the distance, beyond that, Shinganshia, a lot of memories lies in that place, many pleasant and happy, and those of despair, Eren in particular can see his mother die, over and over again, some can see Armin taking his mothers place, the titan taking on Alan's titan, he will die, he will devour him.

Erwin raised his sword, as they galloped across through the ruins of the houses lying before them.

"Retaking of Wall Maria will commence!" Erwin roared "Advance!" scouts leapt from their horses as they flew through the sky, over the wall, Levi flinging himself over, to see the district before them, many scouts took the horses as they galloped through, their main target is the hole leading to the outside, where the titans would lie.

Frey remained close to Eren as they rode through, in case of any ambush were to happen, a sudden feeling of unease washed over him, something is not right, glancing around to see scouts flying over the buildings, heading to the other side, to intercept any titan that remained.

"Eren get that hole sealed quick" Frey ordered, Eren nodded before launching to the hole, biting down onto his hand as he transformed, lodging himself into the hole made by the colossal titan, hardening, as steam erupted violently.

The steam cleared to see the hardened titan formation sealing the wall, Frey signalled a green flare, they have succeeded in sealing the wall, yet something still felt wrong, very wrong.

In another part of the district Izzy came across something catching her eye, "Captain!" Izzy called for Levi's attention, without a second to waste Levi jumped to her, only to find her holding on to mugs.

"You called me over mugs?" Levi asked, not too pleased.

"But Captain, these are made of metal, we usually don't have metal made for this" Izzy pointed out, ok the enemy is using precious metals for something trivial "Plus it looks like they have been tossed away"

"Is it warm?" Levi asked, Izzy can only shake her head, so they have been here, but for how long, for all they know, the bastards must have ran with their tails between their legs, no, that isn't Alan's style, he likes an ambush.

Hearing a thud behind to see loudmouth Garrus "Captain, there's scorch marks of a fire above on the wall, they made camp, and they did a shit job in covering it"

"What are you suggesting, rabbit?" Levi asked, Garrus smirked at the insult.

"I think they are still around, well I hope so, we all got a thing to gut the bastard" Garrus spat with venom, Armin's death laid heavily on the scouts, the 104th in particular, it's like killing a member of their family.

"You have your moment, right now, we have to seal up the other hole in the wall" Levi waving off the venom Garrus shown, they really do want the brat to show up, Levi scanned the area, a sinking feeling that he is somewhere nearby, waiting.

Erwin watched as everything unfold, the enemy have not revealed themselves, the soldiers roaming through, standing guard, Levi brought him some news that they are around somewhere, yet something felt off, as Erwin scanned the soldiers, everything, seems to go on paper, yet, where is the counter attack, surely, with the plans stolen they would be prepared, something is not adding up.

"Commander" Frey saluted, Erwin piercing him with his eyes, Eren followed nearby along with Mikasa "The hole is sealed up, no sign of the enemy"

"Very good, allow Eren to rest for a short while before sealing up the next, stay alert" Erwin ordered, as soldiers amass amongst onto the walls, as they stood waiting for next orders, "Inspect the buildings!"

In an instant few scout's leap from the walls, moving smoothly through the buildings, inspecting every room, calling out clear through each pass, non-have been found to show that the enemy was nearby.

The group above watched, Jean becoming more frustrated by the moment.

"Where the fuck are, they?" Jean groaned as he saw scouts jumping out of windows, to move onto the next.

"If Armin were here, he would figure it out" Connie murmured, something not sitting well.

"Well he isn't" Garrus seethed, something is nagging him at the back of his head and this time it isn't Sasha "Fuck, right let us think like Armin"

Amusing seeing how Garrus strained his temples, pressing his fingers against his head, as if trying to think, the guy would burst a vein if he strained to hard.

"It looks like your trying to shit yourself" Jean chastised, Armin is way too smart, Bruno seem to be contemplating, big guy haven't said a word yet, while listening to Izzy, girl comes out with stupid stuff these days, giving Sasha and Connie a run for their money.

"You know Bruno, it's weird standing on top of a wall filled with titans" Izzy, shuffled, tapping on the stone with her foot, a casual sound of stone meeting her boot "I wonder how they could get out of it, if they were to you know, come and say hi"

Bruno shot up, looking to Izzy and to the wall, could it be possible? Did they also know about the titans of the wall, tapping his foot on the stone floor, a solid thud, drawing his sword, Bruno tapped, a solid clang of stone meeting metal.

"Yo, Bruno, you ok big guy?" Sasha asked, watching the man walk about tapping the floor, even Garrus questioned him with a sceptical look.

"Interesting" Bruno murmured, looking to the scouts, wall titans, could it be truly that simple? Looking to the hole, where Eren would need to seal up, the enemy need to be in plain view, an easier way to get to him, since he would be vulnerable and unable to transform the third time, Alan would use this knowledge to their advantage, being in the houses would not make enough room to manoeuvre, it would need to be quick and precise, meaning…

Bruno shot a red flare in the air, Levi, Erwin, Hange and Frey come to him with haste, as the other scouts within the districts.

"You found something?" Erwin asked, urgency in his voice.

"No, I believe the enemy is not in the houses" Bruno spoke, Levi seemingly annoyed about to berate them "I believe they are in the walls"

"Bruno, of all the things you could have said, that is plain stupid" Garrus groaned "Why would they be in the walls?"

Frey narrowed his eyes as he glance to the hole, and then to the district "He might be onto something, we haven't seen them, but they clearly can see us"

"So, what do you want us to do, have everyone dangle on the wall and tap away?" Levi asked.

"Worth a shot" Frey spoke, turning to Hange, the woman seeming to agree, Erwin nodded, seems plausible enough.

"Men check the walls, Frey you're in charge, seeing you vouching for this" Erwin commanded, Frey saluted pulling Bruno with him.

Not noticing a scout moving suspiciously closer to one edge of the wall in particular.

Mikasa watched as the scouts tapped away as they search the wall, moving slowly downwards, Eren looking distant as he watched, until a sudden flare of red erupted from one side, alarmed looks as a cry.

"I found something!" a scout called out, until being impaled, falling to his death.

Levi, lunging himself down the instant the scout fell.

"It's Reiner!" Connie called out, seeing the man jumping out.

In the very moment, a sound of screams erupted as three scouts was hurled off the wall. Mikasa watched, why did those three suddenly jump after Levi, realisation hit her, not three scouts jumped after Levi, but one.

Seeing Levi, impaling Reiner in the neck and chest, jumping himself off before Reiner hit the ground, the three bodies falling to Levi's direction.

"CAPTAIN LOOK OUT!" Mikasa screamed.

Levi looked up to see two bodies falling to both his sides, but the middle scout, the glare of hatred piercing him as he flew, Levi narrowly moved out the way of the blade, cutting his cheek, the growl emitting, swerving himself, to come at Levi again.

"Levi! Get up there!" A scout called out, moving to intercept, the flash of yellow where the Armoured titan lay, Alan gutting the soldier, casting him aside, as he flung towards Levi, giving chase.

Levi is vulnerable hanging off the edge, Alan edging forward slicing another scout lunging towards him, the focus fixed on him, Levi now realised Alan is targeting him, retreated back to the top.

Alan flung himself in the air, landing ever so elegantly, as soon as he touched the top of the wall, a mass eruption of yellow lighting erupted around, tall titans stood tall, surrounding their escape, the beast titan lifting himself up, the smug smile, as the beast stared at them all.

Alan rushed forward, spinning his blades as he cut through the scouts that got in his way, screams and blood erupted like a fountain, moving slowly to Levi.

Levi felt tensed, never have he saw such ruthlessness, decapitating, some scouts were lucky to have a quick death, some dying ever so slowly, the eyes focused, as Alan blocked a sword from the rear, twirling around to snap a soldiers neck before pressing forward, Levi gritted his teeth, he needs to get in there or more of the soldiers die to the monster's hands.

Crossing blades as they swung for each other, as Alan deflected Levi with ease, pressing forward with no room to breathe.

Some scouts were about to press forward, "DON'T" Frey roared, seeing how ten scouts was easily decimated in the short pursuit like a knife cutting through butter, they need to do this strategically, Levi is strong, but the way Alan is pressing in him, it looks like Levi wouldn't last very long.

Alan flung his blade at Levi's direction, Levi ducked underneath, only for the blade to hit a scout in the neck that was behind him, the gurgling sound shown its death.

Alan attacked again, side stepping Levi's blade, to launch his knee to his gut, bending Levi forward, the force made Levi gasped out, the impact painful, Alan is no longer holding back, his strength outmatching his, first time Levi felt fearful for his life as the beast before him, unrelenting.

Alan lifted his fist into Levi's jaw, knocking him back, as Levi landing on his back, Alan pulling out the knife he held onto all this time, how symbolic, Levi mused, agony rushed through his body.

No words came as Alan about to lunge his knife into his heart, an eery war cry echoed, it happened quickly as Mikasa launched forward her blade swung wide, catching Alan by surprise as he just about narrowly missed death, a cutting his stomach.

Alan grunted as blood leaked from his side, his eyes widened to see Mikasa, this is not how it meant to go, seeing Bruno and Garrus joining the fray as they circle him, steam emerged as his wound healed, cursing himself to forget about Mikasa, Alan didn't want to fight her, he planned to avoid her at all costs, funny how fate decides to be cruel at the last moment.

Hatred build seeing Reiner nearly killed, Hatred to the fact even without Armin, they figured it out part of their plan, hatred after coming so close, Levi escaped his death for a short moment, he will come back to him once he deals with these pain in his side.

Mikasa lunged forward as Alan grabbed her arm, before swinging his knife, cutting her cheek, Bruno taking advantage jumped in to her aid, Alan dodged the blade, but the fist that came to follow hit his jaw, fantastic, the guy have build up his strength, it is like some god of war as Bruno came in with another swing of his fist, disregarding his swords.

Alan sliced up catching his eye as Bruno howled in pain before Alan lunging his knife into his gut as Bruno gasped before being pushed backwards, collapsing to the ground.

"BRUNO!" Izzy screamed, horror etched over her, seeing him being impaled, Garrus roared as he fought Alan.

Alan still healing his wound, it would have been an instant heal if he weren't so preoccupied, keeping one eye on Mikasa, as she fought along side Garrus, how cute, slapping her hand away as she swung, trying to use Garrus as a shield, Mikasa has some control at least, even in her spat of hatred, Alan felt for a moment proud, seeing how well she developed without him, if only things were different.

Backhanding Garrus aside like he is nothing, Alan moved forward to Mikasa, intending to take her out of the action, it needs to be quick Alan thought, as he swung his knife to her, yet something felt off, or missing as seeing Mikasa's eyes widened, as blood erupted, Alan blinked as he saw an arm fly forward, his knife in the hand.

Izzy flew in between, cutting his arm off…

Levi gaped at the sight as the weakest of the group had the upper hand, the element of surprise, even Alan did not register it until it was too late.

Alan howled in pain at the loss of his limb as he staggered back, his eyes opening again to focus on Izzy, she will pay, Mikasa pushed forward, but Alan used his left hand to bring her forward, planting his head, colliding with hers, before slashing his waist again as she fell.

Alan growled as he saw Izzy stand back, fear paralyzed her, as his glare intensified, with a howl of rage Alan leapt intending to drag Izzy off the wall.

Everything slowed in slow motion as Alan leapt mid-air, his focus remained on Izzy, in a moment, she was pushed aside, Garrus taking her place, as Alan dragged grabbed hold, taking Garrus with him.

"GARRUS!" Sasha cried as she watched the two plummets towards the floor.

During the fall, Garrus grabbed hold of his own blade, plunging it into Alan's gut as the intensified glare laid into his own, 'yeah I got one on you'.

Garrus can only laugh at this very moment, the moment he became selfless, he truly would die, his smug grin disappeared as a bright yellow flash of lightning formed around them.

In their place the Immortal titan roared.

**A/N: sorry for the wait, as I said, back at work, plus I wanted this to be right in my eyes, I am debating whether to have this story finished after the battle of Shinganshia and have a sequel story, What do you guys think? Anyways enjoy the story so far.**

**Some that doesn't like the story, I do apologise if it isn't to your tastes, but I will admit it is not everyone's cup of tea, I appreciate the reviews and critic, It helped me develop in my writing.**

**Myzor: They are indeed, as you see it isn't a happy reunion, but it is what it is, but they are still alive.**

**Seniorpoundtown: Did I unintentionally created a new ship? Amazing how the writing turns out xD but I am still alive, just don't want to disappoint with this chapter, Zeke is arrogant, hence why Erwin's charge blinds him to Levi, no one can predict that xD. thanks for the review and seeing I'm still alive.**

**FREEYMIR: They are not messing around, but still have a death wish, makes me think how they survive this long sometimes lol**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Yeah they had the schematics, but due to Hange being Hange with her plans, they wouldn't find out until they are used on them, it be interesting to write, might be fifty chapters, debating whether a sequel story or do it with this one, debating about it, some input would be appreciated, Thanks for the review.**

**To the guests, I do this for a reason, annoying as it maybe, you have to consider that this is a fanfic, a warrior is BIG deal to Alan since he sometimes thinks he's not, he got to remind himself one way or another. Those that wanted a harem, you could always write a harem story to your liking, not expecting the writer's of their own story to do what you demand, no one is stopping you at all, if you want a harem, go create it to your liking, people would enjoy it, some don't, i'm not expecting this story to be the best, but if people enjoy it they enjoy it, if they don't they don't. But thanks to all the reviews, I enjoy reading them, it does give some thought into my writing. :) **


	49. Attack on Titan

**Attack on Titan**

_Our Mighty Fallen  
Begotten Power  
Shoulder to Shoulder  
Never Surrender_

_Apples drop beside the tree  
Old man please, remember me and  
All of us still chase our dream  
Underneath the canopy_

_Steady We ride  
Silhouette flying over the grass  
As the daylight now dies  
Our Stallions breathing their last  
Duty Chains Us  
Our Demons Haunts Us  
Fighting for seeds of our crown  
Death by Sundown!_

_Steady we ride  
Watching scenes playing out from our past  
Like the smell of her hair  
Those times always fly by so fast  
Needles broken  
The feeling's woken  
Should we just let all fade  
Is it just Time?_

The Immortal Titan roared where he stood, the armoured titan hardened its fingers, beginning to climb the walls, both not too happy with the situation.

"Levi you ok?" Hange called out as Frey lifted the captain up, Levi still registering what had happened in the fight that have occurred, he knew Alan was holding back, but wasn't expecting him to surpass, the pain in his jaw, knocking him on his ass, looking over to Mikasa, as she got herself up, even with one arm he planted one on her, both matching the cut on their cheeks.

"I underestimated the guy" Levi grunted, looking to Mikasa again, nodding in thanks, if it were not for her intervention, he would definitely have died, perhaps Alan didn't expect the surprise attack, especially from the other girl.

Izzy trembled as the flash of the intensity of the monster, how Garrus sacrificed himself, so she would not meet that fate, Bruno… Bruno!

Rushing to the man's side, as shallow breathing can be heard, Bruno, holding down on his stomach, using his teeth to rip the cloth of his shirt, still alive, but for how long.

"I am alright Izzy" Bruno grunted, Frey quickly tying the cloth around his waist "He hit me on the side, missing my organs"

"How do we even know that?" Frey questioned, time against them as the armoured titan climbed, a huge boulder hurled towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" A scout called out, only for the boulder to hit at the hole, as rubble blocked the entrance, blocking the horse's access through safer means. The Beast titan pulling the shots, it wants them to go in the town below, either spells death.

"A perfect shot" Erwin murmured, looking to the armoured titan, the Immortal titan circling around keeping its eyes fixated on them, ready in case "Do not engage the titans!" the pause of the immortal titan, not good, it is thinking, trying to figure out, nothing wrong with Alan's titan hearing.

Erwin looked to the scouts, time is running short, if the armoured titan gets up, it will decimate them, but the other titan is blocking off their way of moving about, seeing Bruno getting up, the man is strong, the cut on his eye, shallow, missing the lobe all together.

"Can you fight?" Erwin asked, seeing his state, Bruno feeling blood trickling on his face, it is astounding to the wound to the waist he is still standing.

"I can" Bruno spoke, despite Izzy's protests, He must ensure Izzy's survival, his best friend sacrificing himself so she can live, he will be remembered, Sasha being silent, anger radiating in her aura, Bruno must ensure her survival as well, it is the least he could do, while he still breathes.

Part of him wants revenge, to kill the man, his very being demands it, but is it worth it? He must protect Izzy and Sasha, if Alan could be killed along the way, then so be it, if his life must be taken so they can be spared, then so be it.

Yet not all can easily turn away from the path of vengeance, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren in particular, they will abandon all reason, for now they are compliant, but when the opportunity that would risk their deaths, would they refuse it, or greet it with open arms, Bruno cannot say, he prays that they are level headed.

Jean placed Bruno down, forcing him to sit, the wound on his waist made Bruno wince, "You can't even sit down properly" Jean chastise.

"Recover your strength first, then come and fight" Jean asked, knowing if Bruno join now, he will die, and it will be for nothing. Izzy sighed with relief as Bruno complied, recognising the dangers of his state, fuck Erwin, Bruno wouldn't give everything if he dies now.

"Soldiers go into the town below, protect the horses" Erwin called, as a majority jumped down in defence, Hange's and Frey's squad remained "Hange, Frey, you must deal with the Immortal titan, Eren see if you can lure the armoured titan away from the horses"

Levi, proceed to go with Hange "Levi, you go down, I have need of you"

"You know that brat would kill us all, if I don't go" Levi questioned, Erwin not slightly concerned "He got a lucky shot that is all"

"I do not doubt your abilities Levi, but there is a far more pressing target that needs your attention" Erwin spoke as his gaze turned to the beast titan "Your squad will converge with Hange's and Frey's, they will have all of our thunder spears, go now quickly"

The groups nodded, as they flew down towards the district, the Immortal titan converging towards them, good he has taken the bait, expecting Levi to be there, Mikasa made herself known as she scaled down the wall, Alan would not resist, Eren going towards a different direction, the bait have been placed, all they need is for the Armoured titan to join back down, risky strategy, but if it plays well, they could have the upper hand.

Reiner climbed, ignoring the soldiers jumping down far away from him, Alan would handle them, but still, something must have gone wrong for Alan to take titan form, perhaps he underestimated the Ackerman's, no, he would have killed one on his own with ease, something must have intervened that he didn't expect.

Reiner reaching the top of the wall, the horses in front of him, there they are, take out the horses, they will be trapped with no means of escape, glancing to his left, Erwin stood tall, facing forward but noticing the corner of his eye, staring right at him, Reiner debating whether to kill him to get him out the way, Alan always said take out the head of the snake, but he might be the bait to divert his objective of the horses, a sudden flash of lightning emerged behind, Eren running away, Reiner glanced to Alan, who diverted his attention towards Eren with the scouts in pursuit, Reiner grinned, Erwin you sly dog, the horses or Eren, if Eren escapes by climbing the walls, he could run past the titan line, making the whole operation a failure, Alan could take him down but if the scouts are giving him a hard time, he would need help.

"Erwin, forcing me to choose" Reiner can only laugh within "Ok, I play your game" Reiner turned round jumping down after Eren, he was given orders to make Eren a priority, Alan's job is to take out the Ackerman's, he could assist him and get Eren at the same time.

Eren ran with Alan coming full speed behind, wanting the bastard to shred his armour, it be easier to get the spears deeper, Reiner jumping down from the wall, not good, Eren couldn't take two titans on his own, trusting the others to do that for him.

Frey reading the situation, the titans are unaware of the thunder spears, they need to stop their momentum and separate the two, easier said than done.

"Hange!" Frey called "Take a few of my men and disrupt the armour advance, we assist Eren with this one" Frey commanded, Hange shouting orders, pulling back heading to Reiner, the titan seeing this, pressed forward with more momentum.

Alan focused on Eren, hearing these orders, having faith that Reiner can handle a few flies, running forward, keeping his armour on, if Eren can harden his fists, he would need the protection needed, as predicted Eren swung round, charging towards him, his fist pulled back, Alan can see the grey hardening forming around his fist, Alan pulled his own as they both collide, pulling his face back as the momentum was lessened as Eren launched his fist into his titan face, Eren being stubborn tried to keep his head in place, taking Alan's fist, hurling Eren down to the floor.

Alan sighed, have he learned nothing? Nothing would be achieved by being stubborn in a fight, moving your head with the momentum lessens the damage, staying still and taking it just makes it hurt like a bitch, watching Eren's jaw dislocated for a moment before roaring again, flying his fist, Alan did the same, but caught off guard with Eren's leg swinging underneath him, this is new, using the fall to roll on his shoulder backwards, before moving forward grabbing Eren's arm, the punches with his other smashing the armour on the titans face, Alan bit down on the next fist, hardening his own mouth.

Eren stood back surprised to his hand missing, he shoved his fist in Alan's mouth only to see devoured.

Alan grinned, Eren's not the only guy that can harden, Alan just has a lot of experience and practice, and the balls to do stupid stuff like this, Alan charged forward once more, tackling Eren around the waist, thrusting him down, as Alan pummelled Eren's face, the titan face becoming more unrecognisable with each punch, until Eren wrapped his legs, twisting Alan around, nice trick, but not good enough, seeing Eren have one hand at the current moment, but if Alan dawdles, he be having the second back. Breaking Eren's legs apart Alan grabbed hold of his leg, with his titan strength, he swung Eren back and forth like a club, hoping to knock him out within his nape, only to have Eren reached forward, wrapping himself around Alan once more, biting down on the armour, trying to devour the person inside.

Mikasa watched as the titan fight continued, no opening to be made since Eren and Alan are tangling around each other, if this keeps up Alan might resort to drastic measures, knowing that their mission is to capture Eren, but Mikasa knows Alan too well, he has patience but everyone's patience have their limits and Alan would follow on his necessary actions and devour Eren, Hange group is delaying Reiner as long as possible, but making headway, Mikasa needs to divert Alan's attention away from Eren, glancing to Reiner, breathing once more, she knows his weakness, her and Reiner. Launching herself to Reiner.

"Mikasa what are you doing?" Frey bellowed, Alan's titan head jolted hearing her name, halting his movements, it appears he is more aware and not wanting to let his guard down around her, knowing full well she is an Ackerman.

Mikasa ignored Frey's orders, pushing towards Reiner, taking notice to her, Reiner growled but did not roar, strange, knowing Reiner would be focusing on her, taking her out would seem to free Alan's conflicted mind, reaching out to her, Mikasa shot a metal rod into his hand.

An explosion erupted as Reiner is now missing a hand as the smoke clears, halting his movement, as if shock overcome them, just as she predicted Alan even halted his in an instant as if he was thinking staring at Reiner and the explosion, giving Eren the chance to break free, as Eren used his legs to launch Alan off of him into the buildings.

Frey cursed the woman's decision, Frey intended to use the thunder spears on Alan first, the surprise would be to create opportunity to finish him off while he was confused, now he knows, no doubt thinking ahead to avoid being blown up.

Mikasa quickly glanced, to see Eren gaining the upper hand, she just needs to push Alan a little bit more, Izzy and Connie coming along with her.

Jean evaluating the situation, looking to Alan, he seemed to get distracted when Reiner is in danger, seeing Mikasa's push on Reiner, a dangerous game she is playing, Jean cannot help but feel Reiner is also what keeping him grounded.

"Damn suicidal bastards the lot of you" Jean chuckled, how the sweet irony when Eren is in danger, everyone seem to have suicidal tendencies of their own, thinking back to the ashes that lay before him, Marco would jump in to aid his friends and comrades, Garrus making the sacrifice, Bruno is somewhere on the wall, recovering, not expecting to see him for a while "Dammit Garrus, you should be here, kicking their asses"

Pulling out his spear, following Mikasa's lead, as the zipped and slide around Reiner, while healing his missing hand, tried to keep an eye out for the next explosion.

'What the fuck' Reiner thought as he glanced and moved in every direction, trying to focus on Mikasa movements, then Eren getting up and charging…

A fist laid into him ass Reiner flew backwards, Eren took the opportunity, now returning his focus on Alan, seeming to get more aggressive, Hange's group going after him, as they shot a spear into Alan's leg, blowing it off, grabbing hold of a scout, squeezing the life out of him, until the scout roared setting off the spear, blowing his hand off but killing himself in the progress.

Izzy and Connie launched above Reiner, taking this moment with Reiner distracted at the sudden attack.

Reiner wanted to rescue him, until a sudden piercing sound protruded into his nape, looking up seeing four glowing rods lay above his head.

"No WAIT!" Reiner cried as an explosion erupted around the nape.

Alan titans head jolted up, seeing the nape explode where Reiner dwelled within, anger, grief, hatred, many emotion flows through him, sensing a scout coming from above, preparing to give him the same fate.

Alan breathed; he will kill them all.

The nape opened as the steam covers, Alan launched himself outwards, malice in his eyes, startled the scout, recognised as Moblit, Alan seethed, let's see how many friends they prefer to die, using Moblit's momentum, Alan swung himself, grabbing hold of the arm of the thunder spear, breaking his arm, as Alan swung the spear into his gut, usually there would be an explosion by now, seeing a wire connecting, just like a grenade, Alan grinned as he ripped the pin, Moblit, cried in panic as Alan kicked himself off the end of the spear, penetrating him deeper as Moblit exploded into mist, shrapnel of his ODM gear scattered.

Alan felt a metal digging into his shoulder, grunting in pain as he collided onto the floor, fantastic, right on the bloody shoulder with the shrapnel, his mind blinded with adrenaline as Alan picked up a shattered blade, digging out the shrapnel out, flesh taken along with it, the healing progress began, unable to use his left arm.

Reaching for the knife, until realising it is no longer with him, dammit it must be on the wall where is previous arm was sliced off.

"MOBLIT!" Hange cried, seeing her own invention used against them, but the lost of her closest friend, raging towards her, intending to use the spear on him.

Frey swung in, as he held her back, allowing Alan to dart towards Reiner.

"Why the fuck did you stop me?!" Hange growled, trying to see inside the man's mind, as Frey frowned, was it not obvious?

"You want to waste the thunder spears on him, knowing damn well he could turn them against us, we use them for his titan form, which gives us the advantage, we can't waste them in blind rage" Frey chastise.

"Did you not see what he just done?" Hange raged, "how can someone just open up their nape and leaping towards and impaling Moblit with his own spear" Hange growled seeing Alan running through his decaying titan, Frey would regret letting him escape.

Alan ran, the steam off his shoulder still healing, getting closer to Reiner's titan, something is off, if he were to be dead, his titan would have decayed by now, hearing the stifle cries of how they killed him, Alan paused, they regret it, even thought they are enemies they are filled with regret doing so, it confuses him to no end.

"Shut up, it's done" Hearing Jean, even he is holding in the sorrow, they did train for years with each other.

The next moment shocked them all, as Reiner's titan reared its head, bellowing a deafening roar, all stood shocked, how is he alive, Alan doubled his space, that is not good, that is the signal.

Zeke listened, patiently waited, the double transformation shown that they have failed in their task and forced to transform, perhaps they have underestimated the resolve and intuition of their enemy, no matter, a minor setback for sure the plan still in motion, Pieck rolling in stones and forming them into a pile, ah splendid.

Another jolt of lightning, ah they have forced Eren into the playing field, progress have been made, all they must do is to round the enemy like sheep, and they will call for the wolf.

It felt time went forever, the barrel nearby, stemming with anticipation, explosions are heard in the distance, Zeke blinked as he thought, have they developed something without their knowledge? Thinking back to the schematic Alan had procured, the strange explosive device, ah, I see, it was an anti-armoured titan explosive, shame they did not see it when they did, minor setbacks, Alan always adapt, he could turn it around in their favour.

A roar echoed, the signal, Zeke reached out above Pieck, as she stood still, grabbing hold of the barrel, plucking his shoulders back, Zeke like a baseball player hurled the barrel over the wall, the wolves have called, now to end the game.

The barrel launched high as Erwin watched, confusion shifted to aware surprise "WATCH OUT!" Erwin bellowed hoping those in the district can hear him, "The Colossal titan is coming!"

Bruno jolted sharply as he sprayed over to the edge, the pain hitting him hard, as the barrel flew high over his head, panic sets in, hoping that his friends would get out the blast radius of the monstrosity.

Bertholdt watched through the gaps in the barrel as he grinded his teeth, his hand close to the knife, waiting for the moment, the scouts are rushing away from him, they will be caught in his radius soon enough, until seeing Reiner slouched over, the nape exposed, Alan climbing the titan, he must see what has happened.

"REEEIIINNEERRR!" Bertholdt echoed as he launched out of the barrel, manoeuvring, towards them.

Landing on the shoulder as alan, heaved himself up, "ALAN! What happened?".

Alan remained silent as he looked Reiner over, shock and anger splayed over him, missing his head, with only Reiner's jaw hung over his neck.

Bertholdt observed, and sighed "Reiner, you transferred your consciousness to your titan" speaking as though Reiner can listen.

"A dangerous move" Alan spat "If he was any slower, he be dead" breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he is still alive.

"You need to transform or you be blown by my blast" Bertholdt pointed out, but at the moment Reiner is exposed, if he could get onto his back, protecting his nape, his titan can protect him from the colossal transformation.

Alan scanned his location, they will be coming back for Reiner once they realised Bertholdt stalled his transformation, he needs something, those thunder spears are effective when he is in titan form, he has to take them on in human form, he just needs an ODM gear, seeing a dead scout nearby, must be someone caught in Reiner's chase towards him and Eren.

"Brother if you can here me, move to protect yourself" Alan shouted, hoping Reiner can hear him in his titan "Bertholdt, give us five minutes, I try and see if that's ODM is salvageable and get out the radius, if not then I would have to transform"

"Five minutes, I see if I can goad them to come for Reiner, round them up" Bertholdt affirmed.

Bertholdt set off, as he flew across, five minutes, rushing through, noticing some scouts, shouting out his location, until seeing Izzy, the innocent girl they always see her to be, perching on top of the roof.

"Bertholdt!" Hearing her voice calling out "Let us just talk"

Bertholdt halted his movements, naïve of her still, maybe he could giver her a moments grace before her life ends. Perching himself over nearby tower.

"If I agree to talk, would you agree to die?" Bertholdt called out, confidence flowing through him, breathing in again "We want two simple things! We want Eren and the demise of humanity in the walls! That is the harsh reality! It has already been decided!"

Izzy taken aback, they truly are prepared to fight to the death, it was apparent with how lethal Alan was on the wall, how he executed Garrus in the most painful way possible. She could not use Annie since she in their hands now, what would Armin say in this situation, she needs to bait him.

"You're monsters!" Izzy cried out "Do you truly believe that Alan and Reiner is not cornered by now, plus we know how to get Annie out, if you truly want to save her, or she can rot inside that crystal forever"

Bertholdt paused, could they? No, no if they did, they would have done so already, Alan would not let Reiner die either, he knows him far better they do.

"Then let her rot inside" Bertholdt lied, flinging himself towards the building Izzy is on, he didn't want to do it, but Izzy was unfortunate to be in this predicament, as Alan would say, one less pain in the ass to deal with.

Izzy was about to bolt, until Bertholdt dropped in front of her, his expression calm and calculating, Eren titan, to the far right, watching with the others, counting them, Mikasa is no longer there, he will stall longer, scouts to the left rushing towards Reiner, hopefully Alan salvage or transform, once he does, that will be the signal.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Bertholdt asked, his gaze intensified on her, watching her squirm for a moment, this woman is not built for the danger she faced, titans are easy to get over, but another human is not "Thought we here to talk"

Izzy pulled her sword, trembling for a moment, before breathing, standing firm, she is controlling her fear.

"You think you can rouse me up like Armin could?" Bertholdt asked "Compared the two of you, you're not so clever trying to use those words against me"

Izzy gulped the coldness in his voice startled her, as her will faltered slightly, 'Hurry up Mikasa'.

"You think I still be the meek and Timid Bertholdt?" Bertholdt questioned her, getting her to talk. "I know what your doing, your buying time, for the others to get to Reiner and Alan, surrounding me with soldiers, you're just standing there trembling knowing you can't do nothing about it"

"What are we to you? The enemy or your precious comrades" Izzy asked, Bertholdt paused again, memories surged through him, the times they trained and spent, it is something they must get past.

"Yes, You are precious comrades to me, but I also intend to kill you"

Izzy strained back the tears, knowing that, Alan calling them devil's, is it because of that.

"Is it because we are the spawn of the devil?" Izzy asked another question, if she were to die, at least she knows the reasons behind it.

"No. None of you have done anything wrong, and you're not devils either" Raising his blade "But you still have to die. That is just how it is"

A Flash of yellow lightning formed, it would appear that Alan was forced to transform again, now he would have to kill Izzy, it was truly a shame she was born inside the walls.

Bertholdt watched, as Izzy's eyes widened, a trick Alan taught him, in training, to know if someone is behind him, twirling about to block the blade striking his head, Mikasa's grunted not happy that he knew she was striking, the thought of Alan appeared in her mind, damn him.

Striking furiously as Bertholdt, swerved and parried, the next lunge took his ear off, Bertholdt grunted, knowing he will not last long, Alan must have taken on the two Ackerman's at once at their best.

Swinging his leg round aiming for her head, as the impact was blocked by her arm, flinging her off the roof, Izzy's cries drawn Bertholdt to go for her, with Mikasa kicked off, only to block a blade thrown at him, scratching his cheek, Bertholdt calculated that Mikasa is coming for a second wave, deciding to leave, heading towards Reiner and Alan.

Bertholdt flew through the city, as his focus became more clear, the soldiers calling out that Reiner is now on his back, some were panicking with the sudden appearance of Alan, preparing an Assault on him, few scouts giving chase, Mikasa was stopped by Izzy, the girl is not stupid, perhaps like Alan, underestimated the woman.

Yet…

_This is a very strange feeling; I do not feel scared at all.  
I can see everything clearly.  
I feel like, no matter how this all plays out, I can accept whatever happens.  
That's right, nobody's in the wrong.  
There's nothing we can do.  
Because this world is just that Cruel._

Bertholdt is now in the air, looking down to the district below, building up his power, as his own being flashed in shades of yellow and orange, no lightning came, but a sphere as the sun came down from above.

Erwin watched as the Colossal titan transformed, a force of wind, shredded the buildings into splinters and ash, those within the blast eviscerated into nothingness, blinding light, forcing Erwin to shield his gaze, planting his feet down, Bruno, holding down onto whatever stopping him from flying, to their fear as they open their eyes, a mushroom cloud formed.

Mikasa held onto Eren, as the steam, dust and ash disappeared, squinting through to see the Colossal titan bent over, striking nearby buildings, scattering flame and rubble, a ring of fire formed where his arms struck.

The Immortal titan standing above the rubble, standing tall, as fire and steam latched onto him, Alan looking over Reiner's titan, now on it's back, healing over, Alan scanned the area, seeing non survive, and those that gotten out the blast are now hiding, Alan choosing to stay nearby to Bertholdt, seeing that they would have to come to them if they were to stop them now.

Frey gaped at the sight before him, Hange, Moblit, all the soldiers under his command gone in a blink of an eye, sparing Sasha, Connie, Izzy, Mikasa, Jean and Eren are what remains.

"I hope you guys have better ideas in combating this" Jean spoke, as he overcome the shock.

"We better think fast, or Erwin and those on the other side of the wall are as good as dead" Frey spoke, as the Colossal titan now standing tall, ever so slowly moved forward to the wall, time is running out, and the other two titans will be harder to take out knowing they do not have a lot of thunder spears at their disposal, hopefully some at the wall are secured and not swept away from the intensity of the gale of the blast.

Zeke watched, as the explosion formed, smiling with the biggest grin the beast titan can muster, now they are trapped, seeing the soldiers within the town before him, let's have him entertain them, they must be bored, slamming his fist on the ground, breathing a roar, the small titans charged towards the town, hoping to bring them forward of the town so he can start the main event of their defeat.

**A/N: A possible second to last chapter, I'm intending to finish this story at the end of the battle, where I feel would open up more for the second story which would be the sequel, since I plan to have Alan's story continue in Marley, but yeah, Apple seed, was the inspiration of the creation of Alan and this story, feeling this chapter where all three warriors come into play, Izzy taking place of Armin for the talk, but this does not mean Izzy is taking Armin's place with plans. Thank you guys for the reviews and support, the story closing up, I fully intend to do a sequel, feeling this story is tied to the people of the walls and Alan, if you guys want me to do an epilogue for the islanders hit me up with your thoughts, I had a few things in mind without saying anything at all.**

**Myzor: World is cruel, but they will have a unique interaction in the next chapter, something I planned out to do, but would they get together, probably not seeing they are fighting each other.**

**Seniorpoundtown: Hell yeah he is, Alan was born to be able to go against an Ackerman in a one on one, I made it so they were created to fight against a subject as Rufus, but like all OP characters, I prefer they have a form of weakness, which I created. Thanks for the review and hope your enjoying it.**

**EBREUSAUSAR: Hell yeah Levi got knocked the fuck out, you think I make Levi the star of my story, hell no, but Alan killed Moblit, so you know what that means )**

**Diobranwen: The next story would be the sequel story, I won't be focusing on Eren, just Alan, seeing there is four years in between, the final battle and Eren coming to say hi.**

**FREEYMIR: Well I just killed people here, Moblit's death would mean Hange's inevitable death seeing how Moblit saves her, well no one is saving her now xD, I can guarantee that Erwin's charge and Levi's, will be in it, that moment is too epic not to write it in, but we find out soon enough.**

**GHJ 26: Planning that and here you go :)**


	50. Where it all Ends

**Where it all Ends**

_Who is the real Devil, those that we believe to be, or the one's we deny to ourselves_

Fire burned through the circle created, stand tall the Colossal titan, some call it the God of Destruction, as it leave nothing behind in its wake, a power not to be used lightly, the wise would hesitate, but in matters of war, it is just a tool to be used, damn the consequences, a means to an end.

To Alan, he is just Bertholdt, and many other names that came before, who are only human, forced to choose to commit such acts with a heavy burden.

Alan can feel the rumble underneath his feet, the heat of the muscles exposed, the steam escaping, it is slowly decaying, it is a game changer, not for a battle of attrition, ensure that the enemy does not advance, make sure Bertholdt reach the walls so he can breach it once more.

Levi watches from atop the rooves, the small titans rushing with force towards the town, they are to kill the horses, or maybe distract them from something else.

"SOLDIERS!" Erwin cried "Stop those titans, recruits stay with the horses" seeing the scouts did as they are told, this battle seem to be on the enemies favour, but they still have to try and find a way out of this situation.

A logical strategy, have the veterans take care of the titans, the recruits would cower seeing the titans in a very long while, Levi charged forward, slicing a titan squeezing through an alley way, these bastards would try and do anything these days.

Dispatching the titans was easy enough, seeing how they have to move to the front stopping them getting to deep into the town, Levi perched onto a roof, as the sound of crashing emerged from the other side of the wall, 'did anyone survive?' no doubt the other bastards did, what of Frey? That by the book fool better still be alive, he still need to kick his ass over the shit he had to clean up the day before, that rabbit…. Levi mulled over the sight of that stupid brat, sacrificing himself, even now dead, Garrus seem to still piss him off by just thinking of him.

A sound of crashing coming closer to him, in slow motion, seeing rocks the size of balls come whizzing across his face, Levi leapt down immediately as a barrage of rocks come hurling into their direction, those that are caught unaware have been turned to minced meat, as black dust and red mist flood the air as the Beast titan scattered the deadly projectiles at the start of the town.

"AHA!" Zeke smiled, as he picked up another boulder, crushing it between his beastly hands "Do you think I could get more on the next shot?" his head turning to Pieck, watching her bring forward another boulder ready for him to 'pitch' forward.

"Honestly, I would use the boulder and crush as many buildings giving them less places to hide" Pieck stated.

"You're no fun Pieck" Zeke frowned "True it is easier that way, but where would the fun be if we outright kill them all" throwing another scatter of crushed stone scattering across the buildings, the sound of screams can be heard, fear is the best tactic, makes them try and create new strategies.

After all that Alan have told him, Zeke have high hopes, they would try one the most daring manoeuvres, something to spice this up. Especially since this Commander Erwin, outsmarted Alan in the most crucial of moments.

"As you say war chief" Pieck spoke, as she retreated back to roll another boulder forward.

"Bah, if Alan were here, he would give this a shot, a competition of gentlemen" Zeke mused, oh what fun, they may as well make this a game, seeing the enemy is trapped with nowhere to go, throwing the next barrage of rocks.

"War chief, you know better than I, he would lose patience and just charge them all down" Pieck spoke, rolling another boulder forward.

Zeke sighed, of course he would, but still he give it a try a first few times and fail because his titan would more likely crush the boulder into dust, then decide to elegantly put it 'fuck it' and charge.

"Ah true, still, More entertainment for me"

Zeke hopes they are having more fun on the other side of the wall than he is.

Alan gazed through the fire, standing over Reiner, keeping watch, the colossal titan striding through rubble, reminding him when they first came to this very place at the beginning, the cry of innocents, running in fear from the titans they have brought, the feeling of the boy in rags in his titan hand, glancing towards his right hand, he could hear the screams, the begging for his life, it is something that can play on the mind as the sudden heaviness weighed, yet nothing is there, without thinking, his hand crushed into a fist, yet Alan felt numb, unable to feel, glancing to Reiner, how he lay on his back, protecting himself from further attacks.

Eren is still out there, he must end this quickly, there is always a chance that things would unexpecting tip into their favour, Alan knew that they might try something, but very confident that it would be too late, without Armin, they would bicker amongst themselves, but he knows they will go down fighting, Alan could respect them for that, the freedom to choose how they go down instead of laying down and waiting for death to claim them.

"Rest easy brother, come when you are able" Alan spoke inside his titan, gazing around, they are hiding, opting to keep his distance away from Bertholdt, hoping they would focus on him, seeing the bigger threat, the element of surprise on his side, but where they are, is a different question, they could be heading to the river, that is flowing through the district, they could be heading there, to escape the fire, no, they might be aware of him.

So many variables, then again, their lives and the whole of their 'Humanity' are on the line.

A roar echoed through the district; Alan watched Bertholdt. Suddenly stopped, the direction of his head leaned to his right, found them, Alan pounded into the direction where Bertholdt, ignored them as he continued forward to the wall, Eren must be pissed being ignored, Alan mused as he charged, let's change that and give him some attention.

Ramming through a building, an, open wide street with Eren standing in the middle, what remained of the scouts perching on him, caught by surprise by Alan's sudden appearance.

"WATCH OUT!" Connie can be heard, shouting as they dispersed, missing the collision as Alan tackled Eren to the ground, in an instant Alan bit down and ripped Eren's jaw off, enough of that biting from last time, feeling Eren, struggling to get out of his grasp, yet something Alan can feel in his gut something is coming from behind, a scream filled with rage emerged behind him, quickly rolling out the way, exposing Eren, Mikasa halted her attack, nearly firing her thunder spear into Eren's face, if she didn't have control Eren would have met the same fate as Reiner, Alan must be very aware of her.

Seeing his titan getting up, the growl emitting from the titan, Mikasa, knew he is not amused, he wanted her to fire that explosive at that moment, with Eren out he could easily focus on them.

Eren quickly got up, steam healing his missing jaw, quite amusing to see his tongue flapping about with nothing to hold it in.

"Eren" Frey ordered "Go after the colossal titan, we handle this guy"

With that Eren ran off to Bertholdt, foolish, what could they possibly achieve, nothing can stop the colossal titan.

Alan chewed on his cheek as the choice given, chase Eren and risk being blown up, or fight these veterans that know his movements, with the risk of being blown up, such an unfavourable situation, facing off those hell bent in destroying him, noticing a few going to the sides of him, leaving an opening to chase Eren, Mikasa, no where is she? If Alan were to admit, he is more cautious around her.

Moving to the left and right, moving to destroy buildings around him, the scouts backing off in the sudden attack, narrowly escaping the sporadic movements of Alan's titan arms.

"What is he doing?" Jean exclaimed, watching the titan destroying the buildings around him, as if possessed "It's like he's snapped and lost control"

"This would be the best chance to get in, there right?" Connie hesitated, is this some trap, is he making it easier.

"No, he's making it hard, to get the advantage on him" Frey pointed out, noticing how the tall buildings are brought to rubble, smart man, only way to gain any altitude is using the titan itself, meaning fighting on his terms.

"We backed him into a corner" Sasha growled, not far from the truth, she just wants to kill him, pointless attacking if there's not a slim chance of getting him.

Mikasa retreated back, watching the buildings turn to rubble, homes destroyed, it made her even angrier, she hoped he would chase Eren, that way they can take out his legs, it would be careless to attempt to attack his nape, seeing what happened to Moblit, he's adapting far quicker than expected, the reprimand given by Frey, when she attacked Reiner with the spears, it gave Alan some warning and caused more damage than good, but at least the assault on Eren have ended.

Frey stared down the titan, it's focus remaining on him, seeing the stand-off, the first to move, Alan remaining where he stand, the open playing field, Frey counted, as he glanced to the others, how they slowly slinked away, Mikasa near him, that's it big guy forget about everyone else, forget about Eren, hearing the roar, Eren made, signalled the attack.

"NOW!" Frey roared, seeing Alan moving into a defensive stance, before turning round, shooting off to the colossal titan.

"What the?" Alan spluttered in confusion, seeing the scouts from different directions retreating, Mikasa following closely behind Frey, looking at Eren in the distance, attacking Bertholdt, well, apparently halting him in his tracks my pushing against his leg.

The leg swung high, lifting Eren up, until being shot onto the top of the wall, as the impact scattered stone, Alan glanced back to Bertholdt, the scouts advancing on the attack.

Growling at how they intentionally made him think they be holding off, even knowing it is futile, who could of thought of that, another realisation hit him, Mikasa, how the woman made him feel proud at that moment.

"Mikasa, your forcing me to do what I don't want to do" Alan couldn't help chuckle, as he bound towards the action.

Mikasa flew high above, as the thunder spears shot from her hands, towards the colossal nape, not expecting the blast of steam rushing from Bertholdt, narrowly ducking away from the explosion and shrapnel spreading above, the situation getting complicated.

"Fall BACK!" Frey cried out seeing the plan failed, as the scouts rushed out the area, Eren still unconscious on top of the wall, the guy is safe for a brief moment, far away from the titans below, the immortal titan rushing forward, noticing the ruse is up, they can't go against him, hoping Mikasa could give more information on his way of thinking.

"Right guys, time is running out fast" Frey breathed as few caught their breath, Izzy and Sasha keeping an eye out, Alan would soon follow.

"Any more genius ideas guys?" Frey quickly asked, the situation dire, "The plan was a long shot, but good thinking Ackerman, it gave us some time"

"We just need to find a way around that steam on the colossal titan" Jean pointed out "It's like our hooks become unattached when it blow off steam"

"yeah and Eren is knocked the fuck out on that wall" Connie panted, the adrenaline kicking in from the steam attack "If Armin were here, he would have figure it all out by now"

"Well he's not here" Frey spat, Mikasa shot him a glare, but couldn't meet his eye "We have to think and fast, Mikasa, you do realise you're the only one that can think like him"

"What's that got to do with the situation?" Jean, groaned, until a deep voice diverted their attention.

"It is because she became a threat" Bruno groaned under the pain of his wounds.

"Bruno, what? How?" Izzy spluttered "You should be on the wall resting, where is commander Erwin?"

"He has to command those on the other side of the wall" Bruno calmly spoke "It is not looking good"

"But you're not well to fight, you could get yourself killed" Izzy spoke, noting the burn marks on his throat "How did you burn yourself?"

Bruno grunted, wincing at the pain as she slightly touched his throat "A question for another day, right now, I have strength to fight, I have observed, I could not assist the commander, but I can assist you"

"What do you have in mind?" Sasha asked, controlling her anger, but seeing Bruno pained her, half expecting Garrus to pop up out of no where saying something stupid as he always does.

"The colossal titan burns off his muscle, the steam intoxicating, it can be used against him" Bruno spoke as quickly as his throat allows him "The armoured titan may come along anytime soon, we need to deal with that as well, I have brought more spears, yet not enough against the other titan"

Mikasa listened, as Bruno slowly placed his gaze onto her, a sudden feeling crept within her gut.

"You want me to face him alone"

Sudden silence filled the air, despite the sounds of thunder across the area, a titan emerging, Reiner have recovered, time is against them.

"Indeed" Bruno nodded, it is an impossible task, but something crucial seeing that Alan would realise that Mikasa had some part in the dupe.

"Absolutely not!" Jean shouted, veins popping out of the absurdity that have been spoken "You're asking her to go to her death"

"I have faith in her skill, wherever she goes, he will follow, we need him far away from Reiner, otherwise we will all die" Bruno spoke, being calm, very unusually calm, as if already have something mind "I have a plan against the colossal titan, but I only need Eren"

"Why?" Izzy alarmed, noticing something behind it, Bruno must have a deep thought behind this, how dangerously calm he is, she would half expect him to go after Alan after Garrus's death, yet it appears Bruno, has been pondering on his future actions, something not sitting well with her.

Bruno, turned to her, his face show some form of regret but quickly changed neutral "You would have to trust me" leaving the discussion to a close.

"Right, you heard the man, Bruno give us the remaining spears, Mikasa good luck and don't hesitate" Frey ordered, Izzy remaining in her spot, an unsettling feeling in her gut, "Come on, we have to deal with the armoured titan"

Bruno watch her go, before heading to Eren, tightening the bandage around his waist, the pain is a good means to focus, even when he is faced with his own mortality, gazing over the edge, seeing the scouts amounting to something.

As soon as the impact hit the wall, Levi shot his eyes up to see Eren lumped over, did the brat attempt to take on the colossal titan without a plan?

The continuous barrage of stones scattering closer towards them, the senior scouts ripped to shreds and the buildings crumble, inch by inch, no where to run and many options running out.

Levi became worried, it appears the beast titan have pinpointed where they are, as it got closer and closer with each rock thrown, what remains, are the recruits, cowering with the horses, sooner or later if they don't get out of this they be shitting rocks out of their intestines.

He could convince Erwin to grab hold of Eren and take a few to make their escape, at least some would survive the massacre, but titans on the other side of the wall wouldn't allow it.

"Erwin" Levi called as Erwin stood for a moment, listening "We could escape, scatter the horses and what remains of Hange's or Frey's squad"

"What would you do?" Erwin asked, after a moment of thought.

"I would divert the beast titan attention, dragging him away"

"Impossible, you would not even get close" Erwin dismissed the plan "The titan on the other wall would give chase and the titans surrounding the beast titan would soon follow"

"probably, but if you and Eren escape, there could still be hope for all of us" Levi countered, that what mattered at this moment "If we continue like this, not one of us would be make it out alive"

"True, assuming we have no means of a counterattack" Erwin countered yet again, a spark elicited in Levi, did Erwin think of something?

"Is there a way?" Levi questioned, not believing his ears, seeing Erwin stating a simple yes, irritation grew "Why didn't you say something? Why did you keep your shitty mouth shut until now?

Erwin, glared back, distant in his eyes "If the plan goes well, you would be able to get close to the beast titan and take it down, but… it will take the recruits and my life as well to make sure it works"

Glancing to the cowering recruits as they scream in terror, covering their heads as the stones fly past.

"But like you said, either way most of us will die" Erwin halted his words "No, it is almost guaranteed we will all be wiped out" Walking past Levi, the thoughts weighing heavy n his mind.

"In which case we can stake our heroic deaths in a slim chance of victory… for this to work… for the young ones to die, an expert con man must weave a web of lies, to make it sound it is the only choice of victory" Erwin solemnly spoke, finally sitting down.

Erwin sat on a box, nothing fancy, just sitting down, contemplating, deep in thought, the chances of victory are extremely slim, like a single thread that can be torn with a simple pull, yet something else is eating him alive inside, his dream for the truth, the truth born from the seed planted by his father, the question that was asked, the answer leading to his father's disappearance, from a child, he vowed to find the truth, of humanities existence beyond the walls, ever so close the basement lies, holding the answers to everything.

"I want to go to the basement, despite it all, everything I done till now… is to see the truth, to see that I was right" lifting his left hand to his face, gazing upon it, his expression grave, but tear was shred "Yet so many times… I thought death would be so much easier, yet the dream I shared with my father kept bringing me back"

"The dream I held on for so long, and now, now I am close enough to the answers, so close that I could grab them" Erwin broke, leaning forward his hand held above his head, as the ghosts appeared in his head.

"Can you see them Levi? Our comrades? Can you see them watching us, waiting to see if their lives meant something? What became of the hearts that they have gave, to get us to this point, the fighting is not yet over"

Shadows of those appear around Erwin, as if projected in his mind, scouts watching, Hange, Mike, Petra, Nanaba, Moblit, Garrus and many others.

All watching where he sat, waiting to see if any of it matters, the sacrifice, the hell he walked them through, the decisions he have to make to make it to this stage, to be nearly at the finishing line, only to be hindered at the last moment.

Levi listened, the man in front of him, spilling the truth, the demons he held onto, the burden, the hell he walked.

Levi breathed, as rubble surround them, still looking down to Erwin, the man he had, no, still respects, someone he will follow through hell with, kneeling down before him.

"You have fought well" Levi began "it is all thanks to you, that we have come this far… I'm making the choice" now looking at Erwin in the eye, Levi fierce gaze upon his "Give up on your dream and Die… Lead these recruits straight into Hell… I promise you; I will take down the beast titan"

Erwin taken aback, surprise, relief, Erwin smile yet so small, as if the burden were lifted off his shoulders at this moment, that someone made the choice for him.

"Thank you, Levi"

Standing tall over the terrified recruits, Erwin brought the courage of the confident strong Leader, something to inspire the soldiers, one last time.

"I'm announcing our Final Operation! All troops LINE UP!" Erwin voice boomed, bringing the attention towards him as the recruits stood up, hopeful that the commander have a plan.

"We will be doing a cavalry charge. Our goal is to rush the Beast Titan... Of course, we will be making ourselves ideal targets"

Erwin continued "So we will wait till the beast is ready to throw and fire our smoke signals together, It should reduce his accuracy somewhat, While we are acting as the decoy, Captain Levi will kill the beast titan, That is our plan"

Levi resist the urge to blink, as the plan was announced, yet the details was given before hand by Erwin. Levi addressed the issue that the beast titan is in open ground with just his ODM gear, no tree and no house stand between him and the target.

"Wrong" Erwin's voice echoed in his head "There happens to be a line of objects at just the right height, sneak close using the Titans and Assassinate the beast titan"

The silence grew, as one recruit keeled over and vomited onto the floor, it is obvious, that they are leaving towards their deaths. Non moved, Erwin needs to push them a bit more.

"Standing and waiting means we will be showered by more boulders, Get ready on the double" Erwin ordered, yet they still not budge.

"Are we all… heading… to our deaths?" One spoke, a young brown headed man, a silent pause as all stiffened.

Erwin gazed into the man's eyes, no point in hiding the truth "Yes"

"If we're going to die anyways, you're saying it's better die fighting?"

"Yes" Erwin spoke the truth again, his demeanour not changing.

The scouts crumbled at the thought, yet the same man asked more questions, it is best they get it out right now.

"If we are to die anyways, no matter how we die, even it's disobeying orders, It all means nothing right?"

The prime question, the question that laid on every single mind, not just the soldiers, but all the people back home.

"You are precisely right" Erwin spoke, the reactions painful as the scout crumbled some more "It's all meaningless. No matter what dreams or hopes you had… No matter how blessed a life you've lived… It's all the same if you are shredded by rocks. Everyone will die someday… Does that mean life Is meaningless? Was there even any meaning in our being born? Would you say that of our fallen comrades? Their Lives…. Were they meaningless?"

Erwin breathed heavily; his eyes widened his eyebrows risen as the heart he is about to give.

"NO, THEY WEREN'T!" Erwin bellowed, his powerful voice echoing around him "It is us, who gives meaning to our comrade's lives! The Brave Fallen! The Anguished Fallen! The one's who will remember them… are us, the Living! We Die trusting the living who follow to find the meaning in our lives! That is the sole method in which we can rebel against this cruel World!"

Erwin bellowed as the scouts rushed to the horses, Erwin mounting his white stallion, screaming his lungs out as he lead the charge.

Zeke was having the time of his life, preparing his next finest shot, until stopping himself as he heard the screams and the pounding of hooves, blinking at the sight.

"Well, I figured they wouldn't lie down and die, but… A suicide charge?" Zeke spoke out loud in disbelief, is this the grand plan, the greatest strategy of the soon to be late Commander Erwin? How disappointing "Here I was thinking they could do better than that" raising his hand full of rocks, a barrage of green smoke shot high in the air towards him.

Fascinating "Smoke? Ah it is those signal things Alan told me about" ah well Zeke raising his arms, ready to make a pitch, the horses decided to disperse into huge spacing, clever, reduce the casualties, let's see if he can scatter the shot to take out a good portion.

Erwin charged, as his recruits screamed at the top of their lungs, the beast about to fire, if he were to go down in the first shot, he will ensure that the recruits will continue without him.

"MY SOLDIERS, RAGE! MY SOLDIERS, SCREAM! MY SOLDEIRS, FIGHT!"

Was the last they heard as the stone hit them with full force, his horse dead instantly, Erwin felt the impact into his waist, as many others around, fell in the first wave.

It is all now down to you Levi.

Zeke watched as they still charged whittled down to a very small number, still shooting their smoke at him, how annoying, all these years, they remained the same, they have not learned from their mistakes, the arrogance they portrayed, crushing his hand, until the crunch broken him out of his anger.

Zeke glanced to the dust formed, why is he getting himself worked up? He should be having some fun out of this, then again, he did expect a lot out of this, some grand final stand, yet something so mediocre.

Throwing the last towards the charge, ripping them to shreds.

"AHA! A fine shot" Zeke bellowed, triumphant over the enemy, the smoke disappearing, as Zeke glanced to his right, his titan's dead?

"What happened to them?" Zeke pondered, looking above, squinting his eyes as something is coming from the sky, something small. Wait?

It was a diversion of some kind, as the scout before him, his eyes menacing, radiating pure hatred, shooting towards him.

Is this Captain Levi he was warned about? Without hesitating Zeke roared, swinging his arm to swat the gnat away, to his shock Levi spun around his arm, shredding it to chunks, leading up to his face, slicing his eyes.

I can't see! Wait my nape!

His other free arm covering his nape from any attack, blinded, trying to hear him, smell, him, feeling the hooks dig into him, with warning his legs were cut away, toppling Zeke, his remaining arm no longer protecting him.

"You seem to be having some fun?" Zeke can hear his voice, dark and menacing "Let me show you how much fucking fun I can be"

Zeke panicked as he roared, his hardening is not going to be quick enough around his nape, sooner enough he felt piercing blades attacking his ape, Zeke breaking free, he needs to scream for the titans to attack him quickly.

Emerging his arms missing, Zeke growled, his voice about to scream, until the blade penetrated though his mouth and below his eye, unable to speak as he is now at the mercy of the devil.

"You think it's been fun?" Levi growled "Oi it's rude not speak back when talking to" digging his blade deeper, fear in Zeke's eye's, about to meet his end, as Levi raised his other arm ready to give the killing blow.

Until a roar from behind forcing him to move, the cart titan pounced out of nowhere, Pieck grabbed Zeke, careful not to bite down on him, taking him far away from the danger.

"Ah, that fucking hurts" Pieck can here Zeke as he healed, running past the titans "Kill that BASTARD!"

The titans around them turned and charged towards Levi, as the two bounds to the safety to the walls.

The smell of fire surrounded his titan nostrils as Alan prowled the buildings, listening out for any sound of movement, not too keen that they can easily see him in his titan form, expecting an ambush at any moment.

Reiner is up, good, he could assist Bertholdt, quite difficult to hear the most quiet of noises with Bertholdt's steps towards the wall, he could have sworn he heard battle cries in the distance, maybe Zeke took care of them, good he could help out for a change, but he might be having too much fun.

Alan huffed in amusement, of course he would, yet Zeke could be arrogant for his won good, but hey what can he do, Alan halted his movements, a distinct feeling settled in his gut, she's here.

Alan breathed inside his titan, he can feel her nearby, it's like they are connected still, but is she alone? The sound of gears to his right, forced Alan to break down the building, hoping to crush her, or surprise her.

Dust have lifted, the sounds whirled again, as Alan broke the building where he heard it from, keeping aware of his own space, she is starting to grind on his nerves, only he could be so sneaky, but then again he did teach how to use the ODM to full efficiency, in hindsight, he should not have done that.

At the corner of his eye, she saw him coming underneath, Alan roared as he slammed his fist towards her, seeing her swerve around her arm, planting a spear into his elbow, the explosion erupted, blowing his titan arm off, they still got more of those blasted things, growling Alan leapt back seeing Mikasa, rolling away.

Wait?! There could be more, risking to look away from her, Alan looked around, no one? Is this some trick, some trap he didn't foresee? No, he would know about it, seeing Mikasa spinning around, she swerved around him, as Alan focused on healing, and moving around her attacks, no attempt to go for his nape, what is she planning? Alan pondered, irritated how she get's away from his titan attack, Ackerman's he have to fucking love one of them.

Coming up form below Mikasa shot a spear towards his stomach, Alan leapt away, not realising the spear penetrated his titan thigh, blowing a huge chunk, rendering it immobile, Alan growled, she is forcing him out, feeling her coming high, preparing to shoot what apparently to be her last spear, Alan opened up his nape ripping his body out of the flesh quickly before her attack, only for the explosion not to come. Rolling away as he can hear her land nearby, Alan crouched over, feeling her gaze upon him.

"Clever, very clever" Alan chuckled "Could have asked if you want me out that badly" teasing her, seeing her eye's narrowed, her anger flared, how he can feel it.

The titan evaporating beside as they look at each other, Alan risked yet again to look around waiting for others.

"No back up?" Alan questioned "very brave, yet very foolish"

Mikasa remained silent, as they look towards each other, the distance not closing, they began to circle, both ready to fight.

"You used me" Mikasa spoke, Alan halted his steps, hiding the regret well "You made me trust you, I honestly believed you to be trusted that what we had meant something"

Alan bit back his tongue, unable to respond, waiting for to her to continue.

"You killed Armin… Why?"

Alan kept his eyes, glancing down to the spear still clutched in her hand "to protect those I care about"

Mikasa glanced down "I see" as if thinking about it "Yet you didn't protect me"

"The innocent people you killed when you rescued Annie, was it to protect those you care about as well?" Alan composure broke for a moment, Marie flashing before his eyes,

That felt like a punch in the gut, but it was the truth "You promise, you would never hurt me, you always be there for me, you broken you promise"

"I know" Alan spoke, his voice lowered "I will not say sorry, I will not say how I wish things were different, in the end… here we stand" widening his arms, portraying the chaos around him, the steam, the fire, the rubble.

"Here we stand" Mikasa agreed.

"I do not wish to fight you Mikasa" Alan spoke her name, seeing the wince of her expression, she doesn't either, yet here they stand "But I will have no choice to do so, I spared you on the wall, I would not do so again"

"At least we can agree on something right now" Mikasa spoke again, as they began to circle, pulling out the knife from her rear scabbard, noticing Alan's narrowed eyes, glancing down towards it, the very knife used by him, killing many, the blood stained upon it, Armin's in particular.

Alan's eyes flicker, as he breathed, in an instant, rushing forward, Mikasa feeling his fist rushing forward to her jaw, feeling the kick to her arm as the last thunder spear leaving her grasp, not yet set to explode, backing away as Mikasa slashed forward with his knife as Alan narrowly missing his throat being sliced.

Circling around Mikasa lunged as Alan back handed her, attempting to retrieve what is his, both wanting to use it on the other, Mikasa bit down on his arm, forcing him to pull away.

Alan growled, as he block the knife coming from above, forcing her back with ease.

"It is pointless, I surpass you in strength, I surpass you in intelligence" Alan growled as he twisted her arm, their faces close to each other.

"What could you possibly gain, from fighting me, even the great Levi fucking Ackerman is no match for me" Alan growled as he dislocated her arm, her pain cry echoed as she pulled away.

Mikasa gritted in pain, her arm flailing, dropping the knife, snapping her arm over, popping the join back into place, the pain renewing as she gritted again, Alan kicking her stomach, knocking her back again.

He is not holding back, he went out to hurt, he means to finish this.

"If Armin were alive, I would admit, he would turn this around" Alan breathed as he moved forward "As I said, I protect those dear to me, I will do what is necessary to bring them home" Alan asked, sincere in his offer as he tower over her, holding up the knife she dropped.

Mikasa chuckled, causing confusion "You underestimate us, you underestimate our will to fight and keep fighting" she laughed out.

Alan paused for a moment, registering her words, an explosion erupted along with a cry, sounding like Reiner.

Alan eyes widened, explaining why there is a lack of an ambush, looking to where Reiner has fallen, another crumble happened again, as Alan shot to the other direction, the Colossal titan crumbling down.

Alan looked down to Mikasa, realising she distracted him, drawing him away from both Bertholdt and Reiner, Alan growled, clenching down on his knife, bellowing a roar as he raised his knife towards her, using the momentum and pain fuelling him.

Mikasa lifted her leg to push him away, the blade missing her face by an inch, rolling away, grabbing onto the spear, with a cry thrusting the spear into his side with all her strength, not going deep to her displeasure, pulling the pin.

Panic set in on Alan as she rolled away, throwing the knife away, grasping the spear as he pulled it out, the tip glowing yellow, Alan thrown it, as the spear left his hands, explosion erupted, a cry as Alan flown across the street.

Smoke filled the area, as Mikasa coughed and spluttered, the pain in her ribs, her vision blurred, her ear's ringing, crawling forward, the knife close by, the pain not allowing her to get up at the moment, crawled ever so closely, until her hand felt the blade, the knife unharmed, what is this made of, she wonders, the smoke slowly disappearing, seeing blood scattered the street, looking further, steam furiously erupting, forcing herself up, her gear still functional.

Limping forward, the blade held firmly, her heart stopped at the sight before her.

Alan laid unconscious, hi right arm blown off, his legs missing, with gashed across his waist, his remaining arm, appears to be half missing, but what shocked her is how half his face, the skin shredded off, leaving only the muscle and bone, the untouched half barely visible his chest breathing ever so shallow, eyes closed, the dark blue of his eyes no longer visible.

This is the result of meeting the thunder spear at point blank, Mikasa's breath ran raggedly, the sight making her nasous, but slowly, she knelt down over him, grasping the knife over where his heart lies, closing her eyes, she can hear it beat steadily, trying to force herself to finish him off right here. Yet she couldn't.

"This should be easy" Mikasa's voice croaked "This should be easy… but why is it… so hard" she must do it, for Armin, for everyone that have died to his hands, yet why couldn't she do it.

She can here Eren's words in her head from when she was rescued, Fight, Fight, FIGHT!

Mikasa cried as she raised the knife, preparing to lunge, until the sound of a stampede darted towards her, Mikasa saw huge jaws widening, instantly she rolled out the way narrowly escaping its jaws.

Looking to the titan running through the street, a man glanced behind, the glasses and blonde beard sneered, seeing Alan's body gone, Mikasa, breathed even more heavily.

"Where do you think your going? You think you could take him away from me?" Mikasa glared menacingly "He is MINE!"

Before Screaming after him, and him only.

Darkness wept over, as sounds echoed, there is no sense of smell, no taste, no sound, where is he? Sense's widened, is he dead? is he alive?

Coming closer, something shouted, something screamed.

"HELP ME!" the voice cried out; the voice was terrified.

"ANNIE! REINER! ALAAAAAAANN!"

Dark Blue opened wide, breathing ragged, above is a metal ceiling, the sound of waves crashing to his side, the smell of salt filling his nostrils.

Alan jolted up, as he groaned, taking in his surroundings, the room was small, lying on a bed, around walls made of metal, some materials and medicine laid scattered to the side, looking over a pair of eyes towered over him.

"Rest easy" Her voice echoed, soft and tender "Your safe"

Alan blinked his vision returning "Pieck?" groaning as he taking in, looking to the door Zeke stood, both sighed with relief.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, we carried you back, you got lucky those wounds would have killed a subject of Ymir" Zeke announced, "We are returning home"

"Did we win?" Alan asked, he knew the colossal fell and Reiner have been attacked, they could have turned it around, wait Bertholdt! "Where's Bertholdt?"

Pieck and Zeke glanced to each other, the pause, the anxiety unsettling.

"We couldn't get Bertholdt, the Eren Yeager had him by the throat, we was also chased by the monster Levi" Pieck giving out the details, Alan felt his heart dropped, Bertholdt could be still alive, remembering the box he saw the Captain held, no… Alan knew better.

"At least tell me Reiner is safe, tell me you got him out" Alan pleaded, again the awkward pause.

"Alan… be very calm" Zeke began, Pieck shooting him a glare.

No! Alan thought, No, no, no, no.

"We had only one chance to get one of you out" Pieck spoke "We tried to get Reiner, but the enemy surrounded him, there was no chance in retrieving him"

Alan's world crumbled, his best friend, his brother lost to the enemy.

"We leave you to yourself" Zeke spoke, his voice saddened in giving the news, as Pieck raised herself onto crutches.

Pieck heart sank seeing her friend break, the confident man, the one that keeps pushing, broke in front of them, no words can be said that will make things better.

Alan wept as the doors closed, the promise he made to them, the words echoed in his head.

"I promise, I will bring us home" the words he have spoken, he promised them, now his promise is broken, they are now lost to those they betrayed.

Breathing in, as his voice failed miserably to hold the pain at bay, looking out the small window of the ship that kept sailing. Marely can be seen upon the horizon.

The choices he have made, were they worth it? The choices between the Duty he was sworn to, or the Freedom that presented itself.

Standing from the bed, breathing in the sharpness of the air, Alan walked through the door, pausing to reflect on his thoughts, the advice that was given to him by his brother before closing the door behind.

Moving Forward.

**A/N: No happy ending, it was quite hard to write, many drafts, I seek perfection, I seek the urge to open the way for the sequel, I seek the change in the MC, I will take a break before writing the sequel if you guys desire it, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as i did writing it. Thank you to all those that walked this road till the end, despite if they disliked it or not, I thank to all those that came afterwards for reading this story, i am till open to reviews, it would help the writing in the second story.**

**Myzor: She did, and still does, you knew there would be no patching, it would break the tension and the impact i need. but thank you for reading till the end despite the urge to not continue to read it.**

**EBRESEUSAUSAR: Alan lives in Marley, in the sequel, there be a lot of angst, a lot of PTSD, won't lie Alan will be a broken man, losing everything, losing purpose in his life. It will be a hard life for him especially because of his title of Subject of Rufus.**

**Seniorpoundtown: I would apologise if the ending was not to the readers expectations, but i planned the ending from the very beginning, the road to getting there was the difficult bit, I did say that Erwin's charge is must to be in it lol, but thanks for reviewing and reading this story to the end.**

**FREEYMIR: I prefer making AU's with OC's because i have a bit more freedom in creativity, the sequel story would take the same amount of time as the first, just need a break and plan it out. Thanks for reviewing and reading the story.**

**GJH28: Well definitely not getting together, but the subject of Rufus will be heavily investigated in the sequel, since the Tyburs would also be in it, especially Willy and the Female Warhammer titan, which i need a name for since she doesn't have a name.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story, the sequel would heavily be straight off the boat and the Four years between the defeat and Eren's coming in and saying hello, Hope you guys enjoy Duty and Freedom :)**


	51. The Price of Freedom

**The Price of Freedom**

_In the end, we are only left with our choices in life_

The smell of fire surrounded his titan nostrils as Alan prowled the buildings, listening out for any sound of movement, not too keen that they can easily see him in his titan form, expecting an ambush at any moment.

Reiner is up, good, he could assist Bertholdt, quite difficult to hear the most quiet of noises with Bertholdt's steps towards the wall, he could have sworn he heard battle cries in the distance, maybe Zeke took care of them, good he could help out for a change, but he might be having too much fun.

Alan huffed in amusement, of course he would, yet Zeke could be arrogant for his won good, but hey what can he do, Alan halted his movements, a distinct feeling settled in his gut, she's here.

Alan breathed inside his titan, he can feel her nearby, it's like they are connected still, but is she alone? The sound of gears to his right, forced Alan to break down the building, hoping to crush her, or surprise her.

Dust have lifted, the sounds whirled again, as Alan broke the building where he heard it from, keeping aware of his own space, she is starting to grind on his nerves, only he could be so sneaky, but then again he did teach how to use the ODM to full efficiency, in hindsight, he should not have done that.

At the corner of his eye, she saw him coming underneath, Alan roared as he slammed his fist towards her, seeing her swerve around her arm, planting a spear into his elbow, the explosion erupted, blowing his titan arm off, they still got more of those blasted things, growling Alan leapt back seeing Mikasa, rolling away.

Wait?! There could be more, risking to look away from her, Alan looked around, no one? Is this some trick, some trap he didn't foresee? No, he would know about it, seeing Mikasa spinning around, she swerved around him, as Alan focused on healing, and moving around her attacks, no attempt to go for his nape, what is she planning? Alan pondered, irritated how she gets away from his titan attack, Ackerman's he have to fucking love one of them.

Coming up form below Mikasa shot a spear towards his stomach, Alan leapt away, not realising the spear penetrated his titan thigh, blowing a huge chunk, rendering it immobile, Alan growled, she is forcing him out, feeling her coming high, preparing to shoot what apparently to be her last spear, Alan opened up his nape ripping his body out of the flesh quickly before her attack, only for the explosion not to come. Rolling away as he can hear her land nearby, Alan crouched over, feeling her gaze upon him.

"Clever, very clever" Alan chuckled "Could have asked if you want me out that badly" teasing her, seeing her eye's narrowed, her anger flared, how he can feel it.

The titan evaporating beside as they look at each other, Alan risked yet again to look around waiting for others.

"No back up?" Alan questioned "very brave, yet very foolish"

Mikasa remained silent, as they look towards each other, the distance not closing, they began to circle, both ready to fight.

"You used me" Mikasa spoke, Alan halted his steps, hiding the regret well "You made me trust you, I honestly believed you to be trusted that what we had meant something"

Alan bit back his tongue, unable to respond, waiting for to her to continue.

"You killed Armin… Why?"

Alan kept his eyes, glancing down to the spear still clutched in her hand "to protect those I care about"

Mikasa glanced down "I see" as if thinking about it "Yet you didn't protect me"

"The innocent people you killed when you rescued Annie, was it to protect those you care about as well?" Alan composure broke for a moment, Marie flashing before his eyes,

That felt like a punch in the gut, but it was the truth "You promise, you would never hurt me, you always be there for me, you broken you promise"

"I know" Alan spoke, his voice lowered "I will not say sorry, I will not say how I wish things were different, in the end… here we stand" widening his arms, portraying the chaos around him, the steam, the fire, the rubble.

"Here we stand" Mikasa agreed.

"I do not wish to fight you Mikasa" Alan spoke her name, seeing the wince of her expression, she doesn't either, yet here they stand "But I will have no choice to do so, I spared you on the wall, I would not do so again"

"At least we can agree on something right now" Mikasa spoke again, as they began to circle, pulling out the knife from her rear scabbard, noticing Alan's narrowed eyes, glancing down towards it, the very knife used by him, killing many, the blood stained upon it, Armin's in particular.

Alan's eyes flicker, as he breathed, in an instant, rushing forward, Mikasa feeling his fist rushing forward to her jaw, feeling the kick to her arm as the last thunder spear leaving her grasp, not yet set to explode, backing away as Mikasa slashed forward with his knife as Alan narrowly missing his throat being sliced.

Circling around Mikasa lunged as Alan back handed her, attempting to retrieve what is his, both wanting to use it on the other, Mikasa bit down on his arm, forcing him to pull away.

Alan growled, as he block the knife coming from above, forcing her back with ease.

"It is pointless, I surpass you in strength, I surpass you in intelligence" Alan growled as he twisted her arm, their faces close to each other.

"What could you possibly gain, from fighting me, even the great Levi fucking Ackerman is no match for me" Alan growled as he dislocated her arm, her pain cry echoed as she pulled away.

Mikasa gritted in pain, her arm flailing, dropping the knife, snapping her arm over, popping the join back into place, the pain renewing as she gritted again, Alan kicking her stomach, knocking her back again.

He is not holding back, he went out to hurt, he means to finish this.

"If Armin were alive, I would admit, he would turn this around" Alan breathed as he moved forward "As I said, I protect those dear to me, I will do what is necessary to bring them home" Alan asked, sincere in his offer as he tower over her, holding up the knife she dropped.

Mikasa chuckled, causing confusion "You underestimate us, you underestimate our will to fight and keep fighting" she laughed out.

Alan paused for a moment, registering her words, an explosion erupted along with a cry, sounding like Reiner.

Alan eyes widened, explaining why there is a lack of an ambush, looking to where Reiner has fallen, another crumble happened again, as Alan shot to the other direction, the Colossal titan crumbling down.

Alan looked down to Mikasa, realising she distracted him, drawing him away from both Bertholdt and Reiner, Alan growled, clenching down on his knife, bellowing a roar as he raised his knife towards her, using the momentum and pain fuelling him.

Mikasa lifted her leg to push him away, the blade missing her face by an inch, rolling away, grabbing onto the spear, with a cry thrusting the spear, before it could reach her intended mark, his left arm caught the spear, Mikasa gasped as she felt something plunged into her shoulder, the pain soaring high as metal ripped flesh.

"You think you can Deceive me!" Alan roared, kicking her back, the knife ripped out, blood spouting out her her shoulder, the numbness, now setting in, Alan have cut deep.

Alan kicked the spear aside further, after hearing the pin detached, his eyes glowered to her as the explosion set aside, rubble scatter around them, as the dust no blurred their visions, until it settled.

"No matter how hard you fight, no matter how much you despise me, I will fight with everything I have to win" Alan seethed, as he saw her face growing pale, he features softened for a moment, as his blue's lowered to the blood on his knife, he drawn her blood, even though she intended to blow him apart.

"You may as well kill me" Mikasa spat, trying to gain control, as her hand pressed hard on the wound, her legs giving in as she knelt before him, his arm raised, knowing her end is near. "but I do not despise you"

Alan halted his another attack, he couldn't do it, this is his weakness, curse his heart and this woman, seeing her defeated expression, he have caused this, his mind wondered, before an idea come to thought, she will despise him for this, but maybe he could try and have both, time will tell, but for now his decision alone would decide the future of the world.

Breathing hard, he swung his fist hard, knocking Mikasa unconscious, the shock as his hand connected shook him, hearing a rumble next to him, seeing Pieck towering over him, Zeke looking down, mid healing.

"You survived your fight" Zeke murmured "We must leave, they have Bertholdt captive"

Alan glanced up to Zeke then back to Mikasa, heaving her up, and lifting her to the wooden platform he stood on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeke asked puzzled.

"Take her, keep her safe, go rescue Reiner" Alan ordered.

"What would you do?" Zeke as he weighed his options "Reiner would be heavily guarded"

"Well you better be fast then" Alan growled "I'm going to finish what we started"

Zeke narrowed his eyes before sighing "You best be careful that Levi is a monster"

Seeing Pieck running off Alan turned round, lifting up the ODM gear he stripped off Mikasa, fastening them on.

"Well we will see about that"

Eren breathed as the dying gasp of Bruno left his lips, scorched to the crisp, the faint sounds of his breath, shallow as he struggled to breath, not too far, Bertholdt, unconscious, from the shock and over exertion being in his colossal form.

Hearing Levi land next to him his eye's drifted to both Bertholdt and Bruno, how fantastic that this piece of shit will meet a fitting end, thinking back to Garrus, how he sacrificed himself only to blown to smithereens, it is a shame they couldn't get that bastard that was responsible.

"Captain, he's still alive!" Eren called out as Levi pulled out the wooden box from his jacket, the titan serum and needle inside, this fluid that could change humans into titan's, the thought disturb him, but they best have the colossal on their side.

Before administrating the serum, a yelp form the side drawn their attention, a red headed man crawled up, Floche, with a blond man strapped to his back, Erwin lay wounded but alive.

Levi and Eren stared at them, the thought process in limbo, Levi could save Erwin.

"Captain what are you doing?" Eren questioned glancing to Bruno, who lay dying "Without Bruno we couldn't take down the colossal titan"

Levi glanced back, then back to Erwin "Without Erwin we wouldn't get this far" hearing gear nearby, assuming it one of Frey's unit came to investigate.

Bickering over who would take Bertholdt's life, Alan listened as he got closer, they are too busy bickering that they never looked at who came, Alan peeked over, seeing a charred corpse, he will die soon, scanning over, ducking if he senses someone eyes glance over to where he hid, clinging on the edge of the roof, Alan scanned around before peeking again, best to ensure no one else came, hopefully they are preoccupied with Reiner and Zeke, they better get out safe or he be making sure Zeke would pay for it.

His target in sight, Bertholdt is currently healing, his arms and legs steaming, but still alive, good, but how long will that last he wonders, but then again, looking to Levi and Eren, both exhausted, the fucking pain wounded and appear to have less gas at his disposal and Eren, looking slightly weak, he wouldn't be able to transform again, he could either take Bertholdt and transform, escaping but Eren and the Founding titan would not be in their grasp, but if he can take the titan power, no Eren will fight to the death and if the others arrive it will cause more trouble and Bertholdt's life would be taken in the chaos.

The choice weighing heavy, with each passing second, he could end this now, free the world from the tyranny of the founding titan, but the friend he promised he would take home, no matter the cost, they will all die one day, the titan power made it so, except him.

Alan closed his eye's as he breathed, a promise he swore to uphold, Annie is safe, Reiner hopefully safe…. I am doing this for both of you, Marcel, Bertholdt, I will bring you home.

His strength renewed as Alan heaved himself up, sprinting towards the group, Levi whirled his head in shock before shoving Eren aside, as Levi swung his blade, Alan brought up his knife connecting the blow before shoving the blade backwards, Levi staggered as he swung again, Alan held onto his arm, grabbing hold of the other as Levi swung with his opposing hand.

Levi struggled to combat his strength only to see Alan grin, smug bastard, Levi growled.

"This is my gift to you, Levi" Alan spoke before headbutting the small captain, tossing him off the roof, the titan vial gone unnoticed.

Eren charged forward, as Alan sweep his leg, falling flat, Alan looked down at the pitiful boy, pity can be seen As Alan looked away, before darting to Bertholdt's body, heaving him towards the next building, a grunt and thud shows that he is still alive, Alan turned his knife in hand his eye's fixed on Eren, slicing his hand.

Flash of Yellow lightning appeared, as the immortal Titan rose from the ashes.

**The Ship**

Alan watched across the sea air, his thoughts in turmoil, his eyes drifted to his left, Zeke stood by him, as if sensing tension.

The smell of the sea air is quite soothing, but yet Alan stood in silence, his mind picking up the pieces, scattered memories.

"A difficult choice you have to make" Zeke broke the silence "The higher up will be pleased, this is truly a victory, the founding titan in our control, but at the cost of Bertholdt and Reiner"

The breeze flew through their hair as Alan eyes remained fixed, resisting the urge to create a scowl, keeping his anger in check, Bertholdt have been recaptured and Reiner, due to overwhelming numbers of the Survey corps, he had broken his promise, he chose the freedom of the world and not himself, what made it worse, Mikasa escaped during the attempted rescue of Reiner, no doubt she made sure to return the favour for taking Eren.

"How are you coping?" Zeke asked the silent man as they stood at the bow.

"Is that to the question of losing my brother and best friend?" Alan spoke, a dark tone unearthed, Zeke paused, deciding to remain quiet, news of his failure did not sit well, but to Zeke's shock that Eren is no longer alive, guilt, pain, he could have saved him from their fathers brainwashing.

"Still, we have achieved Freedom for all Eldian's, maybe this time we will have lasting peace" Zeke solemnly murmured, leaving Alan alone, tapping his shoulder as he left.

Something changed in an instant, as Alan eyes widened, his glare intensified, what seem to be a mess of jumbled memories, from a simple touch became a clear picture. Not just one set of memories come rushing in, but many, many more.

"Yes. Freedom" Alan murmured, as he look out, his eye's are different ever since he took the founding titan, he could see it all.

One Blue, One Emerald Green.

**A/N: This is one ending that came to mind, since I have read Loyalty and Purpose it didn't really sit the Alternate universe I imagined, let me know how this gone about so I can make changes. Sadly what took the time was being very disappointed in few people that reviewed, I do not feel anger or sadness, just pity that someone would go to lengths to be an ass hole, other than that hit me up on your thoughts.**


End file.
